07 Albus Potter and the Crossroads of Fate
by Colin Creevey
Summary: As Albus Potter returns for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, things change. The school governors are killed, control of Hogwarts is shaky Incommodo is imposing himself, plans are being made, and Albus finds his life in danger. Albus has saved the DA from betrayal but the war with the Reservation looms with Albus involved and peace with the Arsenal may not last forever.
1. Author's Note I

Hello! Well, years back, I got to work on the first story, intending to go through seven years of Albus' life. The story has seen a lot of changes and evolution as it was written, edited and published. Finally, we reach the conclusion of Albus Potter's seven years at Hogwarts. The question many will ask is whether Albus will be at Hogwarts this year. I say wait and see. He will and he will not. This will not be like _Deathly Hallows_ where Hogwarts was absent until the end, it will be something different. This will not be like your typical book where Hogwarts is present throughout the entire series with only articles to give a picture of what the outside world is like, it will be different. Nonetheless, this book concludes it all.

Last story saw an unexpected turn of events after Albus learned the truth about Incommodo. Many died, but thanks to Albus' efforts involving time travel and subsequent leadership, those who died were mostly teachers and many students who otherwise died were spared. The seventh book continues where Book 6 left off and it will be called nothing else than _Albus Potter and the Crossroads of Fate._

Without further ado, here is a short synopsis: Hope you enjoy (or, by all means, ignore the synopsis and read on to the first chapter. Either way, enjoy it!)

 _Albus Potter begins his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The seventh year proves to be more difficult than imagined and with a higher workload than he was warned about as he finally prepares to take the dreaded NEWT examinations set by the Ministry._

 _Even the exams proves easier said than done when the school governors are dead by an ambush, and the Ministry is taking over. In spite of the Reservation's constant massacres, the Ministry maintains its control by keeping its functions secret, its members tight-lipped and its control quickly spreading even through Hogwarts. Yet, even the Ministry cannot claim full control over Hogwarts._

 _Officially, Hogwarts is closed and no official Headmaster has been announced. However, rumors start flying around of the Minister himself being stuck in the school with no way out, very few students even left the school and it is commonly believed that the school is running without a Headmaster. The students are not without their families. The school's protections have been extended to Hogsmeade for the duration of the war, kids frequent Hogsmeade every day but they return to Hogwarts without fail as well._

 _Meanwhile, even with the Ministry and the villagers beside Hogwarts and with a healthy supply of food and water, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are still entrapped. The ruins of Hogsnout are considered dangerous, the mountain pathways are dominated by trolls and the Reservation lies in wait at the end of the forest. The war is gearing up for its final phase as the Reservation has allied with non-human beings as well as new and unknown magic to eradicate Wizardkind. Massacres are being done and many are fleeing to the relative safety that is Hogsmeade and its surrounding areas, setting up encampments and stalls to support themselves._

 _All over, Muggle-borns are being captured and are not being heard from. Villages are receiving threats, Wizarding homes are being targeted, families are being torn, and in the middle of it, Albus Potter finds himself on the front lines as he actively seeks to undo Incommodo while trusting the extensive group behind him, the Hogwarts Guard, to undo the Arsenal and sometimes the Reservation threatening their existence. The more Albus learns about the battle ahead, the more he comes to learn and accept his eventual and ultimate fate._


	2. The Final Ultimatum

The Crossroads of Fate

Chapter 1: The Final Ultimatum

 _A/N: In response to Nobody's review. I completely forgot to answer this before back during Book 6 but in any case, it's not a stupid question. As we all know nobody is going to make a fan fiction into a movie lest they get sued into the next century, it's really a question of how I envision my characters looking like. The only reason I can't answer is because I don't really know a lot of actors and actresses to think who would play a character in my series. Even worst, I don't know many child/teenage actors at all to be able to answer with confidence. The only young actor I do know is Freddie Highmore, who I guess I can see as young Albus, definitely not teenage. The only one I am confident of is that Dubium could definitely be played by Christopher Lee._

 _The boy ran across the passageway. There really was nothing more for it. He had to find his father and get him out. The Malfoys were sitting this one out, why not them? He was seventeen, he had just became an adult and he knew one thing. Once Lord Voldemort took command, things would not be as promised. He was to understand that Hogwarts would never be attacked, that a school teaching magic would always exist. When Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, that eliminated the number one promise that mattered. Very few, Pure-blood or otherwise, would be allowed in Hogwarts once he was in control. The boy knew this, and so he had a duty to make his father see reason and flee._

 _Just as he reached the Room of Requirement again, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He jumped and took out his wand but it was only one of his few friends. Maximus Tyro. Tyro was only sixteen and a year below him. He was a Slytherin too, just like him but he was Half-blood. His father was a Muggle. The boy sensed nothing bad about him though. He came from good stock where his mother was concerned at the very least._

" _You're being stupid, you know," Tyro said musingly._

" _Leave me alone," the boy said firmly, turning around back to the exit. He needed to find his father, not waste time with Half-bloods._

" _So, what do you intend to do?" Tyro asked curiously. "Take Potter's side?"_

 _The boy stopped, "And if I do…"_

" _Potter's not much better, you know," Tyro shrugged. "The Dark Lord will destroy Muggle-borns but Potter's ideology would see the Pure-bloods dwindle and die. How is one better than the other? We can't trust one anymore than we can trust the other"-_

" _What do you suggest?" the boy yelled._

" _Take the side that has the best chance of winning and hope we gain favor," Tyro yawned. "Right now that would be… ah, yes- The Dark Lord."_

" _Or I take my father and get the hell out of the country," the boy shot back. "I've already lost my mother, I'm not losing my father too!"_

" _Your father is on the winning side"-_

" _The Dark Lord is attacking a fortified castle and you think he's gonna win?" the boy asked, puzzled. "Ok, fine, stay, let me know how it goes for you. I'm taking my father and leaving."_

 _It was much easier said than done though. He was present during the first stage of the battle and barely got away from Death Eaters and Order members alike. He thought Draco Malfoy, who was also there, noticed him but nothing happened. When the brief respite from the battle took place, he thought of journeying in to the Forbidden Forest but he did not want to face an angry Dark Lord alone. He would die. Not that he was safer in a castle full of angry, wounded people._ Damn it. _Why did his father have to take part in this errand?_

 _Apparently, Harry Potter gave himself up and the second stage of the battle began. That was when the boy found his father. His father, an old widower who had lost his wife years ago and in front of his son no less. The boy ran for him, attempting to reach for him. He was so close. He withdrew his wand, prepared to defend himself to get to him. Things were very chaotic in the Great Hall. The Dark Lord himself was there and he was killing everyone in his sight indiscriminately, Pure-bloods and Half-bloods alike. The boy saw some brave teachers put up a fight and some reinforcements arrived._

 _Seriously, the Dark Lord was not as smart as people claimed. Did he not expect reinforcements and a massive failure upon invading a school manned with battlements and Thestrals? Even the Centaurs barged in and the boy even saw his fellow Slytherin students rush in with his old Potions teacher in the lead. The boy cast down a Death Eater with a quick Curse, afraid he was about to die. He was about to receive retaliatory fire from the Dark Lord when a Shield Charm distracted them and allowed the boy to get away. Whoever cast the Shield Charm was invisible but the boy did not care. His father was just there, so close…_

 _Just then, a stray spell struck his father right over the heart and the old man stopped. The boy froze too, staring in shock. His father turned to him briefly, meeting his eyes for a final time before falling over. Dead._

" _NO!" the boy yelled._ "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"

 _The spell did not even work. His wand did not expel the Killing Curse. The boy never was able to perform it. It had the Carrows thinking he was weak at one point. His yells did not go unnoticed though. Just before he could turn and rush the first person he could meet, a red-haired adult flooring the Minister, a spell from Ron Weasley struck him in the face and he fell back. He knew only darkness. The boy did not awaken until later, practically dying in the middle of the Great Hall. He stared up at the now rising sun, wondering if it would be his last sight before a familiar black-haired boy with glasses appeared over him._

" _We have another one!" Harry yelled._

 _Two figures appeared next to him. Ron and Hermione. Ron raised his eyebrows, "Whoa, and a Slytheirn no less. Whose side were you on?"_

" _My father- they killed my father," the boy muttered, wanting to get up as Hermione bent down and healed his injuries._

" _What's your name?" Hermione asked kindly._

 _And the boy, the orphan who had just lost his father took a last breath before returning to darkness, "Th-Theodore Nott."_

 _Present day…_

Harry Potter stood alone. Or as alone as he could stand. Every single time he hoped to do something alone, he had to be joined and here they were. Ron and Hermione were there too. He examined a tree bark and Hermione was performing a spell on the area. Ron was leaning casually back, watching impatiently as Hermione continued performing a spell. Harry walked over to the clearing in the forest. The grass had been trampled on, a fallen instrument Goblins usually used was there, and vampire dust was scattered all over the place. At the end was a fallen Inferi, Necram they called them. They were definitely there. And there seemed to have been a battle. They seemed to like staying in secluded areas like cornfields or forests. They might even have a high presence in Wiltshire.

"Hermione, do you _like_ taking a long time?" Ron asked in mock interest.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and stepped back, "You, Ronald, are about to learn why even trees have ears. Any living thing reflects sound and trees happen to be living. Now, watch this." And she waved her wand, doing a spectacular twirl with it, muttering a song-like incantation before stopping abruptly. They heard rustling in the air, as if it was replaying what had happened before. It sounded as though the Reservation were all around them, invisible, even though they were long gone.

"The Orb has strengthened the shields," Dubium's voice announced. "There will be no more destructive attacks on it. It is invincible as long as I am alive and it is impossible to kill me as long as the Orb is in one piece and the Orb cannot be destroyed due to the intensity of the souls within and hiding it in the Unseen Lands will make such a task impossible. Only those who are deliberately allowed in, or those who have visited before are able to enter and only those who are allowed to leave may leave. You, Aramaster, are the only one entrusted with this. Hide it away. And know this. If you tell a soul where it is, you and your little crew will be killed upon pain of torture. Do you understand?"

"Yes, m'lord," a child's shaky voice sounded.

More rustling and a loud crack signaling Apparation. That was the end. Hermione smirked and Ron stared, "You are _brilliant."_

"Good enough, Harry?" Hermione asked a grim Harry. "We got information. If we do not tell the DA and something happens to us, this will have been for nothing. We must go back to Godric's Hollow."

Harry sighed. He knew she was right. He could not argue with that. He was not done investigating, but he was definitely going to have to pay separate visits to Ginny and spill some secrets. If he _did_ die, it was best people knew. As many as possible. "Ok, let's go."

"Finally, a brain has developed," Ron sighed.

 _The Unseen Lands…_

Putus Dubium had been defied too many times. First he was defied by the Minister, then the Headmaster of the infernal school, he was defied by mere students, beaten by his own grandson, thrown into a coma shortly after and if it was not for the loyalty few of his faithful brothers and sisters in arms had shown, he would not have survived. He once again paid a visit to his Lands to place the Black Orb there. He happened upon this Orb because of his now deceased son whose travels took him to Avalon early in his career. His son had, in the end betrayed him so it was no loss that he had gone. Now Dubium had his sights set on Howarts, the Orb needed to be close by. The Orb reacted to magic and magic was present in these Lands and these Lands were near Hogwarts. The more magic the Orb detected, the more powerful his ship and now the Necram were. What happened before would never happen again. Now, destroying the ship was impossible unless the Unseen Lands were entered… and that could not be done.

Though most of the Reservation members did not leave him upon his defeat, he was no longer Praetor. They were loyal only as a rebellious faction and with the Unbreakable Vow extending to the entirety of the group, they were rebels only until the new Praetor gave orders. His grandson now held the title. Dubium still maintained order regardless so in the end, his grandson was just a useless thorn. A thorn that would snap once the Pure side claimed victory. Despite his absolute order, one thing was done without his knowledge. A witch in command named Clarissa carried out an attack against those who claimed to be the Hogwarts School Governors. It was carried out a week after his revival and they were stopped from deciding a new Headmaster. As a result, Hogwarts was officially closed. One thing bothered him, though. Despite Hogwarts being closed, he received no reports of students leaving.

The students must have remained inside, thinking it was safer. The migration of many to Hogsmeade and the rapid rebuilding of Hogsnout as well as inhabitation of the caves off in the mountains supported this. Still, it was meaningless. According to his intelligence, the Ministry was in charge of most protections and none but the Minister could break them. Hogwarts was weak that way. If Dubium could take the Ministry, an attempt on Hogwarts would be easier. He could still not enter the school but with Hogwarts officially closed, nobody entered and nobody left. The kids were stuck in there alone. Eventually, one by one, they would join him as his new protégé, Aramaster Ruse had done. He for one had plenty of information concerning how the kids worked. Dubium was no fool. He seemed unable to spill one thing but Dubium did not know what it was to act on it.

According to him, they were organized. They were the reason he was defeated the first time. The attack from his grandson let alone that infernal, dangerous girl, was coordinated and planned. This made that girl all the more dangerous. Dubium was no fool. She was dangerous to his plans and she had to be stopped.

"Move out of the lands," Dubium ordered his men. "Ruse, you are in charge."

"Yes, m'lord," Aramaster bowed.

"No one comes in or out without your knowledge," Dubium told him. "Men! Move out! We make for Diagon alley. For too long, it has been a gathering place for those attending that useless school. We will reinforce his closure by destroying what is left of it."

As the ship ascended into the air, he looked down at the Lands he ruled over. His Empire. The beaches were white with sand but there was no way in or out except by the forest unless he went by air. Only his ship could because only he knew where the Lands were. The dead, the Necrams as he had called them to give them a more significant name than Magical Inferi, stood guard over the forest, watching all entrances in and out. They numbered about sixty but only few would be needed to defend those Lands from anyone at the school. Whoever was left. Dubium required forty with him to make an impression on the residents of Diagon Alley. It was the home of all witches and wizards when they needed to buy their supplies. A common gathering place.

The boy who had betrayed his men was there, too. According to Aramaster, a major reason why the New Roots had failed in their mission was the discovery of the special wands made for them. The discovery was led to by a cowardly and traitorous child and he would be punished severely for giving in to their threats. A loyal brother would die for the cause. And that child _would_ die. He would be forced to give up the locations and names of the people who interrogated him and then he would be killed for daring to betray him. He had a chance of prestige and he betrayed him. He betrayed the new world by giving up the secrets to others. The one advantage the kids had in the New Roots was taken away. Still, their ultimate mission had succeeded. The Headmaster was dead.

The ship sailed through the skies, Dubium standing at the forefront with two men around him. Men named Florean and Jacques. The two stood solemnly, doing nothing and saying nothing as the ship sailed on, leaving the Reservation's lands behind. He did not think they would be returning to those lands. The Black Orb was safe in the child's hands. Aramaster had proven himself when he successfully broke out of his imprisonment and had the Headmaster killed. Dubium knew of only two possible matches to his power: the Headmaster and the Minister. One was now dead. However, there was that girl, that blonde girl who dared to face him and despite losing, lived. She was the first one to lose a duel to him and live to tell the tale. Now Dubium was back at full power; however, the girl was nothing. She barely lived when he was weakened, she would die later. She was yet another thorn that would snap in due time.

"Florean, ready the fire cannons," Dubium ordered calmly. "Jacques, inform Kalia that she is required to make sure of the Goblin's arrival. It is time for the destruction of Wizardkind to commence."

As they went to their respective duties, Dubium conjured with his hands a parchment. Diagon Alley was well protected but it was not invincible like he was. It was protected only by Runes and artifacts keeping shields and anti-magical spells up. But not for long. It took a long while but his infiltrators had finally discovered their locations and were ready to collapse the protections. The parchment remained blank but it turned sea blue upon touching it. The wait was not long. All that was left was to arrive. Kalia reported that the Goblins were in position. Good. It was time to strike the Wizarding world with the true meaning of fear. If all went according to plan, none would dare to stand against him. The Necram stood silently and sightless at the side of the ship where the bridge would be let down, when he would attack with grounded forces. _If_ he did. There was one more thing he had to do.

Before the day was up, the ship finally arrived. Dubium did as planned and let down a parchment to explode with his voice, amplified to be heard by everyone in the Alley.

" _Residents of Diagon Alley. For too long, you have acted as a gathering place for witches and wizards of all ages. For too long you have sold school supplies, books of arcane knowledge distributed so freely among the populace without thought for how they may be used against those that seek to better this impure world. For too long you have been sheltered and protected. This does not exist anymore. Your Ministry cannot protect you, your kids are without a school, and your businesses are doomed to failure. Your streets are empty, your stalls are dismantled and your bank is dark. The Goblins stand against you as of now, the Centaurs will rally to my cause soon enough and if you are wise, you will too. Abandon your homes and give yourselves up, men, women and children. No more hiding. Give yourselves up and you will face judgment, judgment to decide if you are to be spared. Remain and you will be punished without hesitation. I am letting down by bridge. Those who choose to join me will converge in front. I am giving you all one hour._

Dubium watched from the ship for any sign of potential new followers. His siege on Hogwarts did not go the way it was meant to. He had been relying on divisions in the Wizarding world to win out but the Wizarding world proved too resilient. The fool Soto had given him unreliable information in this regard. Reports of divisions were meaningless. What Soto did not know was his ability to raise and reanimate the dead better than any Wizard had ever done before. He had also though to take advantage of the desire amongst magical creatures to see their Wizarding masters destroyed. The Goblins had joined him instantly even if the pathetic Centaurs and House elves had not yet seen fit. Dementors were his natural allies, vampires were gathering on Muggle towns for a later battle, and Werewolves were surrounding the mountainside off Hogsmeade though their allegiance was not yet known.

Slowly, results started being shown. The first to arrive was a young man in his late teens, probably fresh out of Hogwarts. He was allowed on where Reservists had him lay on his belly to await judgment. After he left his home, more and more started showing themselves. Men and women and even children gave themselves up. Dubium watched as up to twenty people joined him. He waited for his promised hour, watching as still more, albeit less than the first wave, showed up. Most of them were children now, many younger than Hogwarts age. They were shaking, terrified as Dubium fixed them with a hard, dangerous stare. They were right to be scared. And there would be more to fear soon enough. It seemed that the majority chose death.

From Azkaban, all the prisoners joined in a heartbeat. Would this have meant better results if he had opted to imprison Diagon alley instead? Would it have been better had he chosen to attack to Leaky Cauldron? Only thirty men and women joined in the end, the rest were children. And very few children had joined him. Dubium, was, it seemed, mistaken. He had assumed that they would at least send their kids in hopes they might be spared. It seemed that the residents decided to cower in their homes. Very well. They had chosen their fates. He turned to his men beside him, "Take the children away. They are too young to be judged. They shall prove their worth some other way. Kalia, go inside the Leaky Cauldron and kidnap the children we left there two years ago. It is time they chose their paths."

Longer, he waited. Nobody else joined him. Kalia returned with ten more underage, terrified kids which Dubium faced apathetically. "Now is the time to choose your fates!" he told them. "I will allow you half an hour more of life before coming to such a decision. It is prudent to see what you choose to face should you refuse my offer. Jacques, prepare the Necram. It seems that the people of Diagon Alley had made their choices and their hour is almost up. Prepare yourselves. This will be our first major battle for control of the Wizarding world. Tell our infiltrators to take out the artifacts and destroy the protections."

 _Ollivander's wand shop…_

Melvin Ollivander was dead. He certainly felt it. When the threat was heard by the people of Diagon alley, a wave of fear overtook him and the boy beside him. Greater than what he felt when Soto took him and when Harry questioned him upon his return from Hogwarts. He was one of the few students who left. And he only left because he was given a passageway out, he crossed many passages and the DA connected their headquarters with Ollivander's wand shop just for him, just so he could care for his ailing grandfather and younger brother whilst their parents left the country. A man who was on a difficult road to recovery and a boy just about to start Hogwarts.

Melvin stared out the window at the fearful ship, trying to ignore Morpheus' frequent, shaky questions. Many kids his age and younger made for it, many of whom he knew, none of which were his friend, all of which he was sure snuck out against their parents' wishes. Fear did that to a person. He felt his golden galleon. The DA had given it to him in case he ever needed to report anything. Ideally, this was the situation they were expecting. He was expected to alert them immediately. He did not. Not just yet. He was dead either way and so was Morpheus. The Reservation would find him, kill him for betraying them, and probably turn him into one of those reanimated magical zombies. He had one choice. He did not want to do it but he did not want to die either and he had to protect Morpheus at the very least. He was a Metamorphmagus and therefore, a very rare kind of Wizard and the first of the Ollivanders to possess the ability. An ability Melvin did not have despite having the same mother. If they died, the tradition of using three major cores would be forever lost and tarnished. They _had_ to live.

He had only one choice. He had to take his brother and join with them. They would forgive him. He knew things. He could give them directions, show them the way to Hogwarts through the portrait, lead them to the DA's new quarters and help the Reservation put an end to them. He could lead them to certain victory. If they trusted him, they would win. Or, he could do what was right and alert the DA, fight back and take refuge in Hogwarts, a castle that was established as safe, even from the Reservation. For now… no, he had to take the option likelier to let them live. It was only as long as the war. Once it was over, he would return to his quiet life and start selling wands again to whoever asked for them. He sighed, pocketing the galleon, knowing he was not going to use it. "Morpheus, follow me."

He put his hand on the doorknob when a hand touched his shoulder. Melvin jumped. "Grandfather!'

"You've learned so much, Melvin," Mr. Garrick Ollivander said. "I know your heart is in the right place but there _are_ alternatives."

"We can't risk it," Melvin reasoned. "They- they're going to destroy this shop, kill us, erase everything we've ever recorded. New facts that we discovered, _together,_ to revolutionize wand making!"

"I- I don't wanna die," little Morpheus said shakily.

"Shops can be rebuilt,"-

"Our legacy can't," Melvin argued tearfully.

"My dear boy, once they win," Ollivander said quietly, motioning his head in a gesture towards the window. "Our legacy will mean _nothing._ There will be no wizards left to sell to. They are ignorant of our world and Wizardkind will quickly die out. Population growth will be unsustainable. Melvin… flee."

"FLEE?" Melvin cried, tears flying out. "No! Not- not without this shop! Our records! I have an image! _I_ am in charge and I _have_ to join them. They can forgive me! They _have_ to. I can give them victory!"

"You mean you intend to betray Harry Potter?" Ollivander asked him. When Melvin went silent, Ollivander continued solemnly. "During the second war against the Dark Lord, I betrayed everyone by divulging even a fraction of the knowledge I had about the Elder Wand. Do _not_ make that same mistake, not when our family _owes_ that man our lives! Do not give in to fear. Give yourself a future, give your brother a future. Live to fight another day. Alert the DA and leave the rest to me."

"What- what're you"-

"Send message, flee by portrait, I will destroy it upon your disappearance," Ollivander said solemnly. "And I will hold them off as long as I can until the DA can arrive."

Morpheus understood before Melvin did, "You can't"-

" _Yes, I can,"_ Ollivander assured him. "Flee!"

Melvin stared at his grandfather, the window, his shaky little brother and his grandfather again, all the while his hand playing with the galleon in his pocket. His grandfather was right, of course. But was _right_ the best way to a life? Was that not what everyone was entitled to? He sighed, knowing he was beaten either way. Going outside would place Morpheus in danger too and at all costs, Melvin _had_ to protect Morpheus. He was dead either way. He knew he was. Even if he joined them, his grandfather would fight and he would be asked to renounce that name and he was _not_ renouncing his Ollivander name. He would die with it. With a flare of pride, he took out the galleon and sent a quick message, trusting it to burn, trusting the burn alone would alert them, trusting that someone somewhere, the Leaky Cauldron or Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where Angelina ran the shop temporarily, would send message too.

"Leave, I will hold them off," Ollivander said, strength returning as he gulped down the last of the Strengthening solution.

"I love you grandfather," Melvin sobbed, hugging him one last time. "I will m-make you proud."

He stayed back as Morpheus hugged their grandfather too. "Make me proud and _live,"_ Ollivander whispered. "I will always be watching you."

With those final words, Melvin grabbed a drawer full of papers filled with studies written by his grandfather, seized his brother by the arm, and fled through the portrait, through the tunnel that would lead to a place in London. A place where at least one DA member should be to take him to headquarters and give him a safe passage to Hogwarts. Unless the Reservation had already found the safe house and was waiting for them on the other side, they were already safe. He heard it being destroyed and could feel the uneven air in the tunnel. The light from one side was gone. They arrived on the other side in no time, knowing they were safe for now. Melvin touched the galleon to send message. Here was to hoping that his message got through and perhaps his grandfather was true to his word and made it.

Morpheus kept asking continued questions, questions Melvin could not answer. "Does this mean I'm not going to Hogwarts? Where's grandfather? Who'll look after the shop? What about our wands? What if we die? Will"-

"Morph, just shut up, ok?" Melvin snapped. "Shut up and let me think!"

"I don't want to die either!" Morpheus said back. "Mother and father left me here so I can go to Hogwarts. Why did I not go with them to Egypt if I was going to"-

"Will you _shut up?"_ Melvin snapped. "I'm trying to think." He did hope his grandfather would make it.

Ollivander, of course, had no intention of making it. He fired protective spells using every experimental wand core he ever possessed. He hated using cores other than Phoenix, Dragon and Unicorn but desperate times called for desperate measures. These were what were left of Melvin's experiments. Melvin took only the notes and studies to remake them, so all would not be lost. The protective enchantments seemed to be doing their jobs. From them, he fired the most destructive fiery spells with a Fire crab ember core. It could not reach the protected and shielded ship but it would block the dead off. They feared fire, he hoped. Studies showed they feared fire. He would soon see if this was true even for Necram.

A ring of fire encircled the ship, unable to be quenched. But this also meant his position was given away. It was time to fight directly now.

Ollivander showed himself at the door, firing spells off as much as he could. As he showed himself, the Reservists rushed off their ship, down the bridge leading down, past the Necram who were noticeably keeping back from the raging flames, and fought back. Their first attack was charming the fire to attack Ollivander instead. Ollivander conjured a great spout of water using a Kelpie mane wand core and drenched them all, using the distraction to fire Stunning spells with his usual wands. He threw the rest of the cores away and fired Stunners and Disarmers at them.

Dubium watched neutrally as his brothers and sisters fought that man off. He was putting up a fight but only because of the unusual defenses he placed around the dwelling he resided in. None of his spells did much harm. They were deflected and re-angled, neither hitting its appropriate target. Still, he realized his members were not getting anywhere either. Their spells were mysteriously avoiding him as he fired. There was nothing else for it. He called them back and sent the Necram. The reanimated dead trudged through the now dying embers towards the man. Ollivander continued firing fiery spells at them but they doused them with water, fire having little effect.

"Every Wizard has a weakness," Dubium taught the fearfully watching kids. "But the dead… that is _everyone's_ weakness if you know how to use them. Behold!"

Ollivander fell to a jet of green light fired by a young-looking Necram, one of the younger combatants fallen in the Battle of Hogwarts. Dubium looked ready to declare victory and order a massacre when out of Ollivander's shop and out of the Leaky Cauldron entrance rushed men and women. Judging by their plainclothes, they were from the infernal Dumbledore's Army that had given him a lot of trouble over the past year until their headquarters were overrun. The Potter house. It was strange, choosing an obvious location as Headquarters but they seemed to have learned their lesson. He would have to capture one and torture for information. He could not allow them to run around any longer.

Jets of light and bangs were exploding, the DA had run all over the place, firing aimlessly but always moving. They made themselves difficult to catch. As the Necram retook positions on the ship, Dubium ordered the fiery rain to fall on them. He watched, expecting to see something similar to what Hogwarts saw, but something happened. Hermione was standing in the middle of the alleyway, Neville was standing at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and Luna was standing near the end of the alleyway. They pointed their wands in the air and a shield repelled it all, all the fire, the lava, the spells, everything. It was only temporary but it got the job done.

Dubium ordered another spout of fire but at that instant, Ministry Wizards rushed in with blood-red robes and fired too. More fire fell, Dubium increased it to all the power to ship possessed. It would need to recharge its energy after this. A great torrent of water met the last of the fire, creating steam. Dubium used a spell to descend the steam and mist into the Alley and turned to the Necram and Reservists at his command. "Wipe them all out! Take the alley! Kill whoever stands in your way! GO!"

 _In hiding…_

Melvin did not look back. He went across the portrait quickly, knowing the other was destroyed as soon as he entered, knowing that there was only one place he could come out of now. He stumbled out and looked around hurriedly. He found what looked like an old chopped table leg. It was a Portkey, he knew. This was the place he was asked to come to if he was in danger. He was told that they would leave a portkey for him if one DA member could not be there. The absence of one meant they were all attacking by now. The DA would not come, he knew. They would all die in the battle.

Melvin did not know if he cared for their fates or not. After losing his grandfather, the feeling of empathy for others was somehow lost to him. He knew he would feel terrible later but for now, his only concern was Morpheus and the two staying put until someone fetched him. _If_ someone fetched them. What if they did die and nobody fetched them? They need not use the Portkey. He did not know if it would take him to a good location. He needed to wait. He turned to the portrait and destroyed it, not caring for the bloody Underage restrictions at that moment. He had to think. Would the DA win? He knew what the Reservation could do. He helped them under threat of death but they could not hide their power during his brief stay with them before his previous Hogwarts year started.

They could fire from their ship, they could obliterate Diagon alley in seconds. But that sort of spell was easily countered. If the DA were smart, they would protect against it, particularly if they knew its power after what happened at Hogwarts. They did know its power. Hogwarts reported it after the attack a mere week ago. They also had the reanimated dead. Inferi that could use magic. Dubium called them Necram. He did not know much more than what everyone else knew. He and his grandfather- when he was awake- would talk about them. When Morpheus wasn't around. Grandfather seemed to believe that fire was still their weakness, but with magic they could douse it. They would need water-repelling Charms on the actual battlefield before getting rid of them and that carried risks of being unable to counter the Reservation's fire. It was what the Reservation _wanted_ them to do.

As Melvin thought these words, he knew whose side he was on. There was a reason his grandfather's words still hung in his head and why he saved his notes. Because he intended to live to fight another day. And he would fight. He would try to avoid it but in the end, regardless of whose side he took, he would have to fight, especially to protect his younger brother. _Would_ Melvin live? He was beginning to doubt it. Only one thing was for it. If they were to live, they would have to get to Hogwarts. The DA would not win this battle and if Goblins were involved, even if the Ministry got involved, they were still outnumbered and that did not even account for the residents of Knockturn Alley who would probably attack during the chaos and join the Reservation after helping them in hopes of being part of their new world.

"Morph," Melvin said shakily and turned to his brother. Morpheus was a boy of eleven. He had turned eleven three months ago. His natural look was brown hair with a small nose and green eyes. Since the look was so typical to him, he preferred to look exotic and wore his hair green and had a hooked nose with red eyes. Melvin was envious of his Metamorphmagi powers but he still loved him and he still had to protect him. "I'm going to get us to Hogwarts. Ok? See that leg. On the count of three, we must touch it."

The two brothers made for the table leg and sat beside him. "One… two… three!"

Melvin and Morpheus touched it at the same time and felt themselves being transported. The two landed, staggering, in a small bungalow. Its door was shut tight and he knew no magic would open it. There did stand one portrait though. It was a portrait of a familiar-looking castle with a long path running towards it. "There!" Morpheus yelled and they climbed up and into it and raced across it, raced across the long path, not looking back until they were halfway through. He finally allowed himself rest when he stumbled out of the portrait, landing headfirst in a hut. Standing over them both, looking very annoyed, was the Werewolf girl, Lycah Thrope.


	3. Birthday Woes

The Crossroads of Fate

Chapter 2: Birthday Woes

 _A/N: Ok, so since we're on the home stretch, I'll be actively responding to reviews. Signed will get private responses unless it's a question that needs answering to everyone. Anonymous reviews will get public responses. So, response to Saviourn: Muggles may or may not enter the war. The Prime Minister knows so if he feels he needs involvement, he will send the troops. If they used a nuclear weapon, that would kill many Muggles too and defeat the purpose of fighting the Reservation. He might but it would be major, controversial, and the other Muggle countries would question the Prime Minister's sanity not knowing of the Reservation. In response to Judy: Thanks for your review. I only recently discovered Lee passed away. He will be missed and I guess I can now say I know of no actor that could successfully play my characters. Sad. More chapters come every four to five days. If I'm busy over two days, earlier. Without further ado: the next chapter…_

 _In an unused room…_

Proxima Greengrass watched from a window on the first floor, arms folded, as Scorpius and Lucy walked off. Hogsmeade no doubt. She was not sure how she felt about the village reopening. On one hand, it meant that Hogwarts had a direct supply and more people were protected but on the other hand, it meant that Incommodo was expanding his control little by little. A castle and a village meant he effectively had his own Kingdom now. The students, of course, were clueless but she knew what Incommodo wanted. She knew what vicious people like him thought of and how they reached their conclusions. In time, Incommoo would come to justify even murder and they would be clueless as always. Well, Proxima swore her life against him, the Reservation and whoever else Rojer worked for. Oh, how she _hated_ her father.

She folded her arms as Scorpius and Lucy turned and disappeared from the gates. Oh, how she hated her cousin. And just when he was rising in her eyes the year before. Scorpius was a coward and she witnessed his cowardice firsthand when she was young. Alpha _paid_ for his cowardice. Rojer was allowed to do whatever he wanted to his kids and the one person who could've stopped this, who could've turned Rojer in for murder and get him locked up was Scorpius and what did he do? He refused. She kept herself cool with her father in her first year but now- now he was responsible for more and she could no longer ignore it. Her father was a murderer and she would _kill him._ Herself. How anyone like Lucy could fall in love Scorpius, she had no idea. But she would tell if she had to. The Hogwarts Guard trusted him and if she had to, she would spill the beans and show him for the lowlife coward that he was.

He fought for Simon. Punished the students responsible. She thought he had a chance. She thought Scorpius had grown up, was willing to do what ad to be done to fight those who _needed_ to be fought. And then he tried stopping _her_ when his style of punishments did not work. And the one chance he had to kill Rojer, the one chance he had to set things straight and he failed. He watched as he continued his murderous streak. And why? Because he was afraid of what a naïve cripple like Mark Wallader thought? Was he _stupid?_ Like his father couldn't bring himself to kill, neither could Scorpius and this was _war._ If they couldn't kill, why even jump headfirst into a battle where one side certainly had no issue? Were they all idiots? Just a family of idiots?

He did not deserve the Manor, he did not deserve the galleons he rolled in, the House-elves serving him, or even the parents he had. She wished he would have a daughter just as bad, to show him exactly what hell was like when one had to live through it every single day, when one had to step in front of her beaten brother because he was not strong enough to suit Rojer's image of an Heir. And in time, Proxima would see justice done. And her first step… to kill Rojer. And so help her, if Scorpius stepped aside one more time, she would make him pay dearly. And she would enjoy his suffering just as he deserved it. People thought she was hateful? Simon thought she was drastic? Some even thought that Alpha was a better person? Just they wait. If justice was hateful, then so be it.

 _The North Tower…_

To win a war but with such drastic losses, the war may as well have been lost. That was what the Greeks called a Pyrrhic victory. The war could be fought, yes, but Apollo had foreseen victories of all kinds, a destructive stalemate, and even an endpoint where all sides cancelled each other out and only Muggles remained. Death was the endpoint of all. And he, Apollo, was Death's Messenger. Apollo had been everywhere in the castle. He hid within his father's robes during the summer, when Incommodo scoured the village of Hogsmeade, and he saw many students and their futures, their death dates, everything. Ah, he could not tell their death dates. If people knew their own deaths, chaos would reign mercilessly.

It was like a dream. A dream where a piece of information was never shown or told but simply a given in one's own mind, something you knew was truth without seeing it for yourself. A dream's given. He did not see a lifespan but just _knew,_ just by seeing their visions, he knew what the dates of their deaths were. Albus Potter, his own sister, his father, his mother, and even those who called themselves the Hogwarts Guard. He knew who they were. The vision's given informed him. They would die with all those people around them, in battle, on their death beds… in many different ways, depending on how the war went.

Recently, Apollo saw a very disturbing vision. A tragic vision where the DA and the Guard did indeed win, but the price was so high, nobody could ever find happiness. A girl cradling a baby as she died against a wall with tears in her eyes, praying for the baby's future; one finally modifying his own memory to forget that which caused him immense grief, unable to move past it otherwise; one crazed girl murdering her own father, not in righteous anger but cold blood with no mercy or grief; her own twin becoming just as abusive as his father before him, a dark side few knew he had and a dark side that did need to be addressed; one would simply become a serial killer, and his friend would turn him in; and one simply ending his own life. The survivors would live short lives. Very short. Apollo was used to seeing bad visions but the details of this… it made his eyes tear up.

No. No, it couldn't happen. This was too drastic. He had to stop it. But could he? Was he even allowed? He was entrusted to the future's deepest secrets and he learned the wisdom of keeping his mouth shut. So, dare he forewarn them of this future? No, not yet anyway. It was not prudent. He would if he had to, but as of now, he would remain silent. The visions always changed. It always depended on the actions of the sides at war. Right now, it just looked like things were looking bleak. Without vision, he could not see with the usual Divination methods. He was stuck with his own visions, trapped in his own head.

It was terrible. This was the worst future he had seen. A future not worth living. They were fighting to avoid that sort of world, not bring it about regardless of who won. This future had to be avoided. This… this vision was a test. Would he act on this vision? Would he try avoiding it? Would he betray his own code? Was it time, perhaps, to alert everyone to the Crossroads of Fate? Trelawney, Albus, Aries, Mark and many others. Scorpius, his cousins, his family… he saw a future where the Malfoy family was annihilated, a future where only a girl was left, a future where only the girl and her brother was left, and a future where they all survived. The visions contradicted. That was it then. It was time.

And suddenly, his eyesight returned. His eyes slid up, rolled into their sockets and out of focus as he spoke so suddenly to himself. He was making a Prophecy. Trelawney slipped out of her seat, staring in fear at Apollo as he muttered to himself and to her.

 _She will come, the Royal Heir,_

 _And take her brother, also fair._

 _And she would protect him but set his doom,_

 _And he would relate and release the gloom._

 _Time will clash,_

 _If eras will crash_

 _The Relics of old for once clash._

 _The Crossroads of Fate shall once be known_

 _And all negative futures, for once be thrown._

 _Some would heed, some would need,_

 _Some would reject their one true creed._

 _Yet some would hear, and some would fear_

 _And some would break futures far and near._

 _And all would walk the Crossroads of Fate,_

 _And embrace the End, to them all, their mate._

Apollo's eyes finally slid back into focus. His vision returned for a split second before going white again. His blindness had just been extended for another few months. Trelawney stared blankly before falling unconscious by her own bottles of sherry. She would not remember this event when she woke up. And Apollo would repeat this when it was time.

 _In Hogsmeade…_

In just a matter of two weeks, everything changed. Albus considered himself lucky that he still had things under control. He also knew that if he had never staged a talk with the Minister, Incommodo, he never would have managed to keep things under control. The casualties would be higher. After Incommodo's speech to the school, Albus spent most of his time in the Headmaster's office of all places. One of his friends, a boy who had been his friend for most of his life, took up responsibility at his twin's behest and became something of a figurehead. Lysander Scamander made a pretty good one too but he was exhausted most of the days and Albus knew it was too much for the boy to handle. Lysander was now a NEWT student. Thankfully, Lysander's only role was making sure the Headmaster's office was sealed against Incommodo.

For so many things had happened. Albus knew, two weeks later, that Lysander would keep at least the office. It was strange and this probably had never happened in the history of Hogwarts but Lysander had just become the youngest recognized Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, but only by title. The office opened only for him, like it sealed itself against anyone else, especially someone like Incommodo. The circumstances leading up to this were exceptional of course, and Albus himself needed to prod things a bit. It all started when, the day after Incommodo's speech where he put his name in as possible Headmaster, the school governors went on their way to discuss it when they were ambushed and killed. The students of course, refused to leave the school's relative safety, the Ministry increased tenfold the protection it provided the school, Hogsmeade was patrolled so frequently by Law Enforcement led by Ernie Macmillan and even the DA patrolled it.

Because most of the students refused to leave, Incommodo agreed that they would need to be taught, especially since the vast majority of students were there. Only the first year group was nonexistent. The Minister of course, wanted the acting Headmaster to willingly hand the office to him, as only the Headmaster could do, so he, as a more responsible adult could take power instead. That was when Albus did something daring. He disguised himself as the hooded masked individual who met Incommodo such a short time before and just his appearance made Incommodo think twice. It meant revealing to Incommodo that he had survived but there was nothing more for it.

The castle was sort of split this way. Lysander had the office and still commanded the employment of the House-elves but Incommodo had full control of subjects, grading, and the hiring and firing of teachers. Still, Albus did have the feeling that Lysander and Lorcan were switching places sometimes. This did not stop Incommodo though. The younger Scamander twin could not do anything beyond holding the fort. Though this meant Lysander did have access to the Headmaster's Pensieve. Meanwhile, Incommodo started writing up exams. What worried Albus was the absence of actual teachers. The students were there, Hogwarts as a sanctuary was under control but actual teaching power was not. They had Hermione and she was a perfect candidate to become Headmistress but she had DA work as well as Muggle Studies and she was not able to defy the Ministry's decision to close Hogwarts since Incommodo forcefully took it. Incommodo was there though and Albus had a bad feeling that the Minister did have something in mind.

The Minister being in Hogwarts meant at least one thing good though. Hogwarts and its grounds were given protections not seen since the first war against Voldemort. Anti-flight Charms were placed on every inch of the grounds that none but the Minister could break, Caterwauling Charms were placed to alert everyone to anyone being where they were not supposed to be, and the Minister himself unleashed a spectacular bit of magic that forced a person's wand from their hand and would fly away to a specific location upon the noise of a volume over a certain level, which complimented the Caterwauling Charm. Albus hated the Minister for sure, but he liked the protections that were placed. The protections could previously not be placed because the Minister had to actually be present for the effect to remain.

If the grounds were not enough, Hogsmeade was also protected and Neil Nott, who spied from the shadows there, told Albus that Incommodo was secretly talking some of the residents into being part of the Hogwarts Staff. Not that Neil spied often anymore. Albus was worried about the kid because Neil seemed to be skinnier and more deathly looking. Something was wrong with him and whatever trouble he had the previous year, though gone, had a drastic effect on him. Neil was frequently alone and spent some time in Mark's dormitory with the twins.

Many of the kids of Hogsmeade were also seen in what looked like Hogwarts attire so Albus also assumed that despite Hogwarts closing officially, Incommodo was still treating it as if it was open and still went to seek out first years. Albus was not sure how he felt about this. He guessed in the end, it was good because even Incommodo had an interest in seeing Hogwarts open but it still defied the guise of remaining closed. Albus guessed it may have been in label only, to keep the Reservation focused on other things.

To top things, the four house Heirs were forced to sneak to Hogsmeade in secret where McGonagall, their Animagus trainer, would train them. With Incommodo in Hogwarts, he could not know what was going on under his nose lest four students find themselves dead. Even Albus did not know where in Hogsmeade Seth, Alexis, Fauna and Fora snuck off too every week. He was just happy that the training did not stop. McGonagall had also fought in the battle two weeks before, leading suits of armor against the Reservation to great effect.

Speaking of Hogsmeade, there was just one day Albus looked back at the summer feeling good about. At the end of June was his seventeenth birthday and as he did something for her, Alexis chose to do something for him. As Hogsmeade was given additional protections by the Ministry in an effort to push the Reservation further back to beyond the mountains, the village was open sometimes once more. Albus had a feeling Alexis somehow arranged for it to be open on his birthday. Before Alexis took him though, they were stopped by Alexander who went red, shuffling his feet grudgingly before finally looking Albus in the eye. He sighed, "Welcome to the family, Albus Potter!" he said angrily, shoved a card into his hands, and stomped off.

Albus almost laughed as they continued on their way. Alexis muttered, "Ignore him."

"What was _that_ about?" Albus asked.

"He- thinks you secretly popped the question," Alexis said, trying to sound casual.

"But I didn't!" Albus said, almost offended. "What gave him that idea?"

"Well," she said happily as they passed by Hermione and their old Professor Macmillan. "I might be wrong, but it _might_ be because you were kinda, sorta saying that you never wanted to leave me that day, after the massacre."

"But we were in the moment," Albus blurted. "What does he expect?"

"Al, why're you yelling at _me?"_ Alexis asked. "I'm on _your_ side, remember? I sort of wish Alexander would lay off, actually."

They walked the pathway together, Albus in silence. Even with Alexis, he was always silent. Both Albus and Lily hardly liked speaking and when Albus spoke, he almost felt guilty. His brother was still dead and he was not coming back. Harry's blaming of him followed by him running off into the forest yet to return was weighing heavily on his mind. Alexis was saying something but Albus was hardly paying attention, which he felt even guiltier for. How could Albus be having fun, even with Alexis, so soon after James had died? He felt so terrible, he barely had time to grieve for his brother.

And what about Alexis? She had lost her father. Alexander was alone in the castle. Was she seriously ok? Was she putting up the same act? Were the two just lying to each other, refusing to acknowledge their true feelings of the matter? Refusing to go through the grieving process and just put it all behind them? That was _not_ ok. Surely, _surely,_ Alexis was hurting too, and if Alexis was hurting, then so was Alexander and if Alexander was hurting, then why the heck did Alexis ignore him for Albus? And Alexander thought that Albus popped the question? _No way,_ Albus thought miserably to himself, knowing full well that if worse came to worse, Alexis would be marrying somebody else. As far as Albus was concerned, the only reason he was not actively pursuing an end to the dating part of their relationship and going for the next stage was because his days were likely numbered.

Albus was finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Incommodo's wispy voice. The Minister, it seemed, was still up to something. He was talking to someone who looked like a rabbit in appearance. Albus vaguely recognized him as Neil Nott's father, Theodore. He was looking uncomfortable too and Albus had a suspicion that Incommodo was intimidating him into something.

"Take a look at _that,"_ Alexis pointed.

Albus looked. Scorpius and Lucy were together, looking at a stall of books and necklaces. Lucy was grinning and blushing as Scorpius tried one on her and hung back to watch. Albus and Alexis stopped to watch too. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves and Scorpius haggled with the stall-keeper. Albus' attention was diverted by two red-headed figures coming up the road. "Alright, Lily?" Albus asked in a neutral voice.

"I am perfectly fine," Lily said haughtily, stopping and glancing at her former boyfriend and Lucy, another cousin she was close with. "I am as fine as a fifteen year-old girl can be when she lost her brother but even there, _I_ have something Scorpius does not have."

Hugo glanced over, puzzled, "What's that?"

"An older brother and a great cousin," she said brightly.

"I dunno, Scorpius has a couple of cousins too"-

"Last I checked they weren't close so they hardly count," Lily brushed off.

"I dunn"-

"Hugo!" she said, going a little red. "I'm _trying_ to make peace with this, can you _please_ allow me?"

Hugo grinned guiltily, "Fine, then," and they walked off down the street towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, Hugo will be happy," Albus sighed.

"Why's that?" Alexis asked as they stopped by a couple of shops.

"He didn't like Scorpius dating Lily or- _Rose!"_ Albus called as they wandered over to the stall.

Rose turned to him, folding her arms, "You took my brother back in time and nearly got yourselves killed. Don't talk to me." And she walked off, nose in the air.

"Hello to you, too"-

"Giveaways!" a blonde youth of around eight called from a side street down to the left. "Ten galleons a set, exports from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes now under temporary housing in Hogsmeade! Protect yourselves from all minor Curses, most moderate Curses and some major for the particularly lucky! Helmets, chest pads, arm pads and leg pads here!"

" _What?"_

"Why's it in Hogsmeade now?" Albus questioned.

"Need something?" the small boy asked.

Better yet, Albus thought, why was it being run by a boy? Where was his Aunt Angelina? "Where's the rest of the shop?"

"In Diagon Alley, its fate is pretty obvious considering the circumstances, need something?"

"But"-

" _Need something,"_ he said, getting annoyed.

"Al!" Scorpius called. "Need them? I can buy the sets if you like."

"What do they do?" Albus asked.

"Lancet, be nice," an older girl told him and this girl, Albus saw, had light brown hair and green eyes. She was in Hogwarts robes despite it not being the school year yet. Albus did not recognize her. She had a false cheery smile on her face, "Hi, I'm Cherry Goal. Muggle-born witch and wizard here. I'll be first year soon and I'm collecting funds to help my brother live here while I'm gone. We're selling these to people who obviously want to fight the war. We hear Hogwarts has _loads_ of them. Know any?"

"Wait- Muggle-born? How do you know about the war?"

"The Longbottoms took us in when our parents were killed and we were hired by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," the boy, Lancet, said sardonically. "Are you helping or not?"

"You're talking to the right people," Scorpius grinned. "Ten galleons a set, huh? _Al, remember how many we have in the Guard?"_ he whispered.

Alexis, who heard, recalled by memory, said, "Twenty-seven since Seth and his friends left."

"Is it polite to talk behind our backs?" Lancet asked Cherry.

"Not really, but people are terrible these days," she continued with a sweet smile.

"We'd need thirty just to stay on the safe side in case more want to join," Albus told him. "That's three hundred galleons. We can't…"

Scorpius also seemed split. The Malfoy Manor did have a personal Gringotts account as well as a safe with plenty of galleons but could Scorpius just walk in there and get it?

"The Malfoy Manor has a vault we keep during crises so Gringotts shutting down didn't affect us in the slightest," Scorpius said. "But… that _is_ a lot."

"Wait it out," Albus told him. "We've managed without them before. If it turns out we can't go without them, we'll beg your parents then. Now is probably not the best time."

"I'll order them," Scorpius said to the kids. "If we do, we'd probably need about thirty."

Lancet stared and turned to his sister, "I thought you said people were terrible."

Cherry kept her smile up and just as Albus bade them goodbye, he overheard her say in a cheery voice, "Guess not! Don't you love being wrong?"

"What kids," Alexis sighed as Albus descended into thought again. What were Diagon alley residents doing there? And it wasn't every day two Muggle-borns were born in the same family, though not impossible as evidenced by his late Muggle Studies Professor. Were the kids ok here? Why did they hide in Diagon or Hogsmeade and not at home with their parents? Before he could dedicate more thought to the matter, he felt Alexis take him by the arm and lead him off to the side. The shop they were going around was Madam Puddifoot's teashop.

"I thought you hated this place," Albus mumbled.

"I do, we're going around," Alexis said shortly, stopping them in a shady spot between the shot and a grove of trees. The place looked rather nice considering it was at the back of a teashop that Alexis had said on numerous occasions she disliked. It was greener out there and the remainder of the houses was merely shacks set in the grove and beyond, looking like they had just been built. They sat against the wall of the teashop, Albus sitting with his knees facing up, staring at the ground between his two feet, mind wandering back to James.

"Looks like the village expanded," Alexis observed.

"People fleeing to the safety here, probably," Albus sighed, thoughts wandering again.

"Makes you wonder why Incommodo didn't do this a while ago," Alexis said with a small smile.

Albus did not answer but continued staring down. Alexis did not know what Albus knew and though Aries and Mark knew, Albus was sworn to secrecy under threat of impending doom. Albus would usually have gladly given up his own life to explain to Alexis everything but he knew it was on him to end Incommodo. Still, how could he do so? This was the sort of thing Alexis would solve, not Albus. He was not intelligent or clever. He just did what he always did, trying to get along in life, trying to live through one normal year of Hogwarts and not once, never, did he manage. His life was always constant worry. His one normal year was first year and he had Mark to worry about back then.

He looked up briefly to find Alexis had gone. He got up briefly and peeked through a window to see her in the teashop. He shrugged and slid back down against its wall thoughtfully. What did she want there? What did _Incommodo_ want in the village itself? Why was he around? Why did he even open the village for visiting? Was he _trying_ to invite the Reservation back? Albus barely trusted the Minister and he knew the man was up to something. What was taking Incommodo so long to announce his plans for the school considering he was still obviously working from it and it was still relevant to his plans?

And what was taking Alexis so long? He saw she was no longer in the teashop. _Great,_ he thought dully. Maybe she abandoned him, deciding he needed time alone, perhaps. Well, good for her. She needed time alone too, clearly. Albus was incapable of helping her deal with her father's death when he had estrangement from his own father and a dead brother, not to mention a dead cousin and a dead Uncle to worry about. He felt his pockets absentmindedly and jingled the keys inside. His father had left those keys to Albus ever since the original DA headquarters was compromised. Albus now had access to so many houses, including the Malfoy Manor and Lily, who paid visits there several times last year, knew the exact way. He was hoping he would carry on using those houses Harry chose to use.

Slowly, he felt someone return to her place beside him. Seriously, did she really return? He sensed her shuffling about, a bag crinkling and something being taken out. He sighed as he sensed a talk coming.

"Al," she said calmly, grabbing his attention again. "You ok?"

Albus looked at her briefly and then sighed and went back to staring at the ground between his feet. "No."

"Want to talk about it?" she offered calmly.

"No."

Alexis then passed a small piece of strawberry cake topped with chocolate icing and a vanilla inside in front of him on his lap. He stared, freezing in place, a little surprised. And there he thought she left him. When would he learn? _"Now_ do you want to talk about it?"

Albus really could not answer. Even if he talked about James, his troubles would be far from over. He could not tell Alexis the full truth, not about Incommodo and not about himself. But he could not abandon the fight either. He took the plastic fork from Alexis and dipped in to eat. After one bite, knowing he could not ignore Alexis' steadied gaze forever, he thought back. When Lucius died, Scorpius mourned by reminiscing his life. Would that help? Well, nothing else for it but to give it a try, "Wanna know what happened between me and James once?"

"Shoot."

"When I was four or five, I was sleeping in bed over the afternoon," Albus started. "Naps were really frequent for me. I always slept in the afternoon. That day, I guess- I can't remember what I did, something to do with James' first toy broomstick- I annoyed him and when he discovered, I went to bed already. So, he punished me. My blanket, the sheets underneath, they were Charmed to ch-choke me. I don't think he meant to. Probably underage magic, I dunno. I never asked him. I developed a fear of fabric though. I- well, I was forced to the floor for a year, uncomfortable, cold nights. Ultimately, mum and dad took me to St. Mungo's to deal with it. Even now, I sleep lightly, I wake easily, especially if the sheet moves suddenly. That's why I was always cranky when woken up against my will. And with Louis' prank on me involving using his Veela powers to make me kiss a girl, it's why I was never trusting of older kids than me. And you want to know the worst thing? What makes me feel terrible about it?"

Alexis, who listened to his tale quietly, held her gaze, not giving any indication of a yes or a no. She seemed a little pitying, making Albus feel worst. Just what he needed. For Alexis to pity him. It was second year all over again. Finally, she said quietly, "What?"

Albus sighed, feeling miserable now. "Till now, twelve years later, so long practically giving him the cold shoulder, James refusing to back me up in first year and making up for it in second year when he humiliated Mark into submission; so long suffering an estrangement from him, barely acknowledging his existence all because of some lousy event so long ago; even though James stuck by me after discovering what I did to Ridge; all that time and I did not once tell him what he needed to hear. Not once did I tell him that I- that I forgave him. Never."

Alexis stared right at him now. Her gaze was not out of pity, it was firm, like she had a set opinion on this, "Did you really?"

"I don't know," Albus said quickly. "I was so young. I still feel it. Till now, I feel it. I didn't even want a cat or a dog at home because I worried they might move the sheets and startle me out of bed. I probably never forgave him and… it wasn't until two weeks ago when I realized how much I loved him."

"You know, I never got along with him either," Alexis said sadly. "I… don't think he liked me."

"He probably didn't," Albus mumbled miserably. "Probably shut himself up for my sake."

"I'm sorry," Alexis muttered, looking down.

"You don't have to"-

"I put you down in fifth year," Alexis reminded him. "When I told you that what you did to Ridge was nothing compared to what I did to Alexander. I- I had no idea what you- I mean…" she sighed, "Looks like we both have histories with our siblings. I hope he'll make it through this."

"Want to talk about your father?" Albus asked, feeling slightly better, like a knot in his stomach was loose once again and he began eating again.

"No, but I will anyway," Alexis said quietly. "When the Death Eaters took over the school, my dad joined the rebellion. The Dumbledore's Army. He was- he was always part of your father's group ever since 1997. He was a fighter too. Strategized everything. He never revealed himself as Ravenclaw's descendant. No need to. He was not the Heir. _I'm_ Ravenclaw's first Heir in generations. The only thing he passed on, the thing any House descendant passed on by now, was information as to where you would find the Relic. He would tell Alexander and Alexander would lead me because _I_ am the only one who can wield it. Basically, Al, my father _made_ me who I am. And do _you_ want to know what makes me feel worst?"

"What?" he asked through mouthfuls, enjoying the cake and hitting himself for not having thought of something like this for her seventeenth.

"My daddy always taught," she said. "He taught Hogwarts during the year and Charms specialized schools during the summer. Mother was always abroad so I was the one raising Alexander. My father left me, _trusted_ me with so many things and I blotched them all. I raised Alexander, I destroyed him, and now I try to fix him and just when I'm beginning to make some headway there, father dies and Alexander won't- won't leave his dormitory. I can't even use the Quill and mother is so scared of the war she dropped Alexander off at the end of fifth year and fled and dumped us here. I _failed_ them both."

"Alexis, the _last_ thing you did is fail the"-

"Al," she interrupted, looking straight at him. "When a responsible little girl like me is entrusted with caring for my brother because both mum and dad cannot do so, it _is_ my responsibility and I _did_ destroy him. I know it, he knows it, and daddy knew it. And Al, it _is_ my responsibility to help him if it costs me my life. It _is_ my responsibility to use the Relic and it _is_ my responsibility to make sure my brother grows up in a safe environment."

"Alexis," Albus said, a small smile on his face now. "He entrusted you with a Relic. Just because it's hard to use doesn't mean you can't do it. Before you go thinking you failed him, why not try to utilize it? So long as it's with you, you did not fail him yet. Sound fair?"

"For now," he sighed. She looked over and noticed he finished his cake piece. She reached inside the bag once again but before Albus could react, she passed something else to him. A book, "Happy seventeenth."

Albus stared down in shock again. It was a book. She got him a golden-rimmed book with a black leather-bound cover and silvery letters over the top reading _Casting Light on the Dark Arts._

"Pretty big book," she admitted as he opened it in wonder, staring at the contents and the way the words moved and flowed. "And cost me a hefty price but it's worth it cause I'm actually pretty sure it'll save your life one day."

 _It might,_ he thought as he saw the heading _Soul_ near the bottom of the Table of Contents. "I never even heard of this…"

"I placed an international order to the States last year," she explained. "They sent it on after the siege ended. I've kept it safe ever since. The States studies this sort of stuff a lot so I thought they'd be experts at banishing the Dark Arts, considering they've had a fair share of Dark wizards and witches _and_ heroes."

"Nice," Albus muttered. It seemed to have everything, like it read his mind.

Each chapter had subparts. _Soul: How to Reverse a Horcrux, What Happens if it is Eaten by a Dementor, Soul-storing objects and their capabilities._ That was not it either. Alexis pointed him to the other chapters covered, _Dark Witches and Wizards and their Banes,_ and subparts for different Dark Witches and Wizards and who beat them."And see here, this'll interest you," _How to Prepare for the Next Inevitable Enemy_ and _Can the Dark Arts Cancel Each Other Out?_

He smiled widely for the first time in a while and said, "You know, this may sound strange, Alexis, but I think you _did_ save my life."

"Al, _of course_ I did," Alexis told him as if he was selling her short. "If I can't help my brother, the least I could do is help _you."_ And she gave him a kiss on the mouth before smiling at him, "Congratulations on making seventeen, Albus Potter. You grew up."


	4. The Inheritance of James Potter

The Crossroads of Fate

Chapter 3: The Inheritance From James Potter

The visit to Hogsmeade ended in the evening. Albus and Alexis parted at the grounds as Scorpius was droning on about those magical armors. It seemed he really did his homework on them but he seemed really proud to have financed them and they would come when Lancet had some made… somehow. He handed the key to the Manor back to Albus which magically reattached itself to the keychain. The gates shut closed behind them and a sizzling noise signaled the activation of a powerful Barrier Charm. Albus actually felt very sheltered in the school grounds now. With these protections, at least from what he was told and led to believe, the Reservation could not enter no matter how powerful they became. He had a small grin as the sizzling noise stopped and everything settled back to normal.

"They were first developed in 1996," Scorpius was saying casually, caressing a chest plate fondly. "They were ordered but hardly used in the second war because of the faults to their design. But check it out, I actually tried casting the Sectumsempra Curse at it and it was just absorbed. Imagine how much it could help. The Reservation don't have them so we have the edge. We just need to hide this somewhere while Lancet learns how to duplicate the others, where do you reckon?"

"Room of Requirement maybe?" Albus suggested, looking around. Lights were on in Hagrid's old hut with several shapes moving. He was curious. Who else apart from Lorcan or Lycah could be there? Lysander had just gotten back.

"I'll just go then," Scorpius sighed. "Hide these. We can't let _anybody_ find them. In fact, no one wears them until we meet as a group."

"Fair enough," Albus said, still thinking on Alexis' talk with him. He somehow felt a little better about James after talking to her. "And we can't meet as a group until we know more of what Incommodo is doing. Neil's been silent lately and he won't get out of his dormitory."

Albus sat in the middle of the yard, looking around the large expanse. The grounds seemed awfully quiet, everything seemed normal. For just a second, Albus could close his eyes and act as if nothing had happened to change the school in the slightest. It had been his home for two years straight. Even with the keys, Albus did not visit his old home, knowing that of all places, it was probably the one place the Reservation knew most about now. He jingled them around in his pocket fondly, thinking very deeply of the entire situation.

James was dead but Hogwarts as a whole lost so much more than a student. It lost its teachers and its Headmaster. Albus remembered sadly riddling over who each chess piece represented. If all held true, the Rook and the Bishop were all that was left and the Queen and Knights were gone. Incommodo seemed to have things under control and for once, Albus was actually curious to see where he intended to go. He could not raise a hand against Hogwarts so it could not be anything bad. At least, not yet but Albus intended to do what he had to do and end his reign before the year was up. He felt in his small bag Alexis' gift to him. Would the book really help? Alexis did not even know his predicament so if she saved him without knowing she did, Albus was never going to be out of her debt.

"Hey," Alexander's voice said suddenly making Albus jump. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"What about?" Albus sighed.

"About my sister," Alexander said quietly, regarding Albus through his red-rimmed glasses. Albus braced himself. He knew this talk would happen eventually. He knew that eventually, Alexander would want to talk to him. So, what would Albus say? Was it fair for him to even date Alexis if he knew his life was on the line? And what if it turned out he survived? Could he just call things back on with her so easily? No, he would stay with her. If he died, it would be a death and nothing more. But both of them deserved some companionship in their lives. Nothing guaranteed she would live either. Plus, Albus would not lie to her brother. If they both lived throughout the war, Albus was going to stay with her for the rest of their lives.

True, Albus was just seventeen, yet it felt like an eternity. It felt like his whole life had led up to this upcoming year. The exchange students, the provocation getting Soto out, Incommodo's rise, the journey through the forest and the Amulet, the Princess, the Relics… it all led to this year. Like a climax. A final fight just waiting to happen. And Albus wished he could have longer than the life he already lived. He was not afraid to admit it to himself this time. Maybe two years ago, he would've scoffed at the suggestion, in second year he would've childishly mimed a retch, but this time, seventeen, he knew what he wanted. If they lived, he was going to marry her. And Alexander picked up on those vibes. He was not an idiot. In fact, now Albus thought about it, Alexander was a good judge of character if he picked up Albus' true intentions from the year before.

Albus looked at him readily, bracing himself for the question he knew was going to be asked. "Albus Potter, are you going to marry my sister?"

If the situation had been any less serious, he might have laughed. So, what would he say? Yes? If he said yes, would he tell Alexis? And if he said no, would Alexander call the bluff? Slowly, he nodded. Alexander glared at him accusingly, "Ok… don't."

"Really?"

"I mean it!" he said, going red. "Or I'll tell her. I'll keep _your_ secret as long as you keep _your_ mouth shut!"

"Do you really dislike anyone being that close to Alexis?" Albus asked him.

"No," he said quietly, looking at him very seriously. "I don't. Alexis loves you. I don't know why, I don't know what she sees in you but she loves you. And… and I dislike her heart being broken," he added seriously. "I'm not an idiot, Potter. If my sister is with you, and something happens… she won't be ok. Hear me? And I'm only twelve, I can't deal with her grief. We already lost our father and our mother ran out on us. If you die- and in this war with you as a leader, you will- she won't be ok."

"I'm not asking for anything until the war is over," Albus promised him. Alexander looked a little teary as he considered Albus. "You know, Alexander, we could be friends."

"But we're not," Alexander said quietly, rubbing his eyes. "And we can't be. You- my- my sister is _all I have_ and you're taking her away from me! You!" He burst into tears.

Albus was not sure how to deal with this. He slowly sat across from him and said quietly, hoping nobody could overhear them, "Even if I wanted to, I can't. Alexis almost broke up with me last year because she loved _you_ more. _You_ are her life, her reason for existence, and the only reason she loves me is because she sees _you._ How do you think _I_ feel sometimes, knowing it's _your image_ she loves, and not Albus Potter? What do you want me to do?"

And Alexander fixed him with a brown-eyed stare, very serious, almost adult if he was not crying, "Don't die. I'm serious. Don't. Don't you dare. If you care a shred about Alexis, you won't. She's worried sick about you!"

Albus stopped. So, there it was. Alexander voiced his own insecurities. Would Albus die? If so, would Alexis be ok? He hoped so. He really did. He had little choice then. He was needed in life, not death. So, why was death beckoning him? This question, Albus would not find the answer to until much, much later. He nodded slowly, making sure Alexander could see, "Ok… I got it. I- I'll try my best not to die."

He had to. He had to find a way to get Voldemort off. Was it worth it? Was it worth the Dark Arts? Would he have to create a Horcrux and split that part? It would not be as unhealthy as it was splitting an actual soul because Voldemort was not him. He was simply reversing it. Or was he? Would he still suffer physical side-effects? Would he suffer those effects no matter what he did? Albus did not know, even as Alexander left, he did not know. But he needed to know. He needed a way out.

He watched as Mors Incommodo walked to the castle with the rabbit-like man Theodore Nott. Was he hired as a new teacher? Was that it? He had arrived the previous year in hopes of bringing his son home before renting a place in Hogsmeade and staying around. Since then, Hogsmeade had expanded and according to Neil, Incommodo visited the village every day, Arsenal members patrolled it at night, and there were rumors that Centaurs kept a watch as well. Albus did not know the allegiance of some creatures or beings yet though. Lysander ventured into the forest almost every day to see the Centaurs and they refused to say anything as always.

"Hey, Al," a familiar voice went.

Albus turned, not sure if he was ready to face him. But there he was. Louis Weasley. Albus had never been too close to him. Ever since he was five, Albus had avoided both him and James. James was his brother and over the years, especially up to James' first year at Hogwarts, their relationship somewhat improved before suffering ups and downs. Albus' own first year was proof. Despite their mutual interest two years ago, they had not been close either. Louis was James' cousin and best friend. He actually was a big help the previous year when Albus wanted to give Alexis a good birthday dinner. Now, he was among Albus' few cousins left living in Hogwarts and his days there were numbered now he graduated.

"Doing alright?" Albus asked, trying but failing to remain neutral and instead sounding a little sympathetic and miserable. He and Louis shared the pain of losing James.

"Could be better," Louis shrugged with a sigh. "Listen, I was- going through James' stuff. Things he left in the dormitory. It took me a while to work out how to do this but… he'd want you to have a couple of things."

Albus' heart sank. Want. _Want._ James would _want_ Albus to have a couple of things? Would he? After all they went through, in spite of estrangement, James wanted him to have something? Albus braced himself, a part of him knowing full well what was coming as Louis first handed him a long parchment. Louis sighed and pointed to the list, "List of people he trusted. People who told him things. Took two years to make it perfect. Three years since Slytherin house always eluded us. I guess since you're Slytherin, you'll manage it better."

The list was not long but he could tell each of them had a purpose. He could also tell that those in bold were the ones that died and those with a star next to them were too special to ignore. Albus knew James was close to some people, but he never knew how close.

 _Phillip Macmillan- Hufflepuff house._

 _Penelope Macmillan- Hufflepuff house_

 _Pierre Macmillan- Hufflepuff house_

 _Michael Finnigan_

 _Thomas Finnigan- Ravenclaw house_

 _Jeremiah Brown- Artist, forged signatures of three teachers to get off detention.)_

 _Colin N. Creevey_

 _Malcolm Mold- Slytherin house (enemy but idiotically lets things slip.)_

 _Mark Wallader-_ _Walter Mold- Slytherin house_

 _Lorcan Scamander- Slytherin house (thank Scorpius for that.)_

 _Neil Nott*- everywhere? Needs special attention._

 _Tommy Peakes- Ravenclaw house_

 _George Coote- Ravenclaw house_

 _Alice Longbottom- Ravenclaw house_

 _Frank Longbottom- Hufflepuff house (finally a foothold there. Pity he thinks he's so cool.)_

 _Note: How Al managed in a month what I couldn't do in a year, I'll never know. Damn him. What's his secret?_

 _Scorpius Malfoy- Dark Arts (and a trip in Knockturn Alley… lucky.)_

 _Rose Weasley- Gryffindor_

 _Mark Wallader- Gryffindor (I wish he was Al's enemy now Al has access to our Common room. Damn him.)_

 _Seth Lean- Slytherin house (as if Al needs it, he_ is _in Slytherin, damn him. And Seth of all people!)_

 _Neil Nott (he stole my protégé.)_

 _Alexis Ackerly- Ravenclaw house (and Al's obvious main squeeze.)_

 _Hugo Weasley- Fora Vulneroman (because she's too scared to talk to me.)_

 _Fauna Redgrow (as if Rose, his cousin is not enough.)_

 _Note: All of the above is useless. The Hogwarts Guard is legion. We could probably start a newspaper of the school's dirty secrets and expose everyone. Pity we live in times too dark to allow for that sort of thing. Maybe in the next life…_

Albus almost laughed reading it. He could just imagine James' real frustration at being outshined but Albus was touched. James acknowledged that Albus outshone him a long time ago, quickly, in a way James never tried. Or maybe Albus was just lucky. Albus would've never managed if Seth had not offered him deals and promises in fifth year, never would've managed if he did not create the Hogwarts Guard which never would've taken off if James had not supported him. James did not give himself enough credit. A part of Albus just wanted to stare at the list, a list of people who either left or died. A list of people Albus trusted, an untouched list of Albus' friends.

"Al," Louis offered. Albus sensed Louis' hand stretching out and Albus looked up. Louis was grim as he held out an envelope. "He told me to give you this if anything ever happened to him. It's bewitched so only _you_ can open it. I can't." Albus made to open the envelope but the letters on it glowed red, reading _Don't open unless you're ready. Trust me._ Albus gave it a second thought, thinking maybe he would open it _after_ he had gotten over what happened two weeks ago. "He'd want you to have this too."

Albus felt like he was inheriting something precious. Now he thought of it, he probably was. Louis handed him the new Marauder's Map. Albus stared at it in shock. Louis was giving it to him. To _him._ Albus. How was he supposed to see this? Louis patted him on the back and Albus looked up from the map, trying to keep his own expression stoic. Louis was still looking grim, "Hogwarts isn't a sanctuary for seventh year graduates. So… I'll be leaving pretty soon. Dunno where everyone is really. I _want_ to join your dad's group but I can't find him."

"Have you tried the abandoned bungalow in the countryside off Hogsmeade?" Albus asked.

"I intend to," Louis sighed. "Look, James would've wanted us to fight, ok? You led a Guard. Let me go on the offensive outside and see what happens. I still think we can do this."

"You do?" Albus asked hopefully, honestly not seeing a way past this mess.

"What's an army of magical Inferi anyway?" Louis shrugged. "They're basically just undead, pyrophobic wizards."

Louis did not offer any more than that. In fact, he did not even say goodbye. He left, leaving Albus to kneel down on the grass, staring at the new map James had made almost two years ago. _The New and Improved Marauder's Map._

Albus wiped his eyes, feeling he was probably still not over his brother's death. He sighed and pocketed it, wishing so much it had been anyone else but James. They had so many unresolved issues, so many things left unsaid that basically left a dent in Albus' mind. If he had just talked to James despite everything, tried talking to him. He never even knew for sure if James regretted what he did. Albus took it for granted. He took for granted that James would always be there to reconcile with when he got older but he wasn't. It made Albus feel terrible about all of it.

He wiped his own eyes, staring at his reflection in the lake, sobbing, alone, finally alone. He felt good being alone. Maybe this was what he needed. To be alone and sort through it himself. Still, it was never in Albus to cry. After he wiped his eyes, no more tears spilled out. He just… felt. He sighed, giving up and made to get up. A distant noise went on from afar but Albus did not look up. His thoughts were still rolling through. He kept reliving the duel over and over in his mind, playing and replaying everything. How he, James and Lily, the Potter siblings, fought the Reservation off together and despite their enemy being powerful, they held them off. They took advantage of the small space and held them off. It was only when James charged them when he died. Albus never asked. Did he truly mean to die then and there? Why did he charge when they were doing so well otherwise? Was it because James knew they were short on time? Albus knew it too. He barely got away when he Cursed Lily to fake a death.

Albus was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a distant, louder noise coming from Hagrid's hut but it still seemed quiet. It was nothing bad or he'd have known it, surely. He looked up and saw it was growing dark. Deciding that was enough reminiscing for one day, he made for Hagrid's old hut and knocked on the door. He could hear voices inside but no one answered. He rapped again and waited. Finally, the door opened impatiently by Lycah, "What?" she demanded.

"I'm hearing"- he stared inside. On the table was Kabe Vulneroman and his sister Fora, and laying on the bed was none other than Melvin Ollivander and beside it was a boy with green hair, a hooked nose and red eyes. There, Albus thought Melvin had left the school. What was he doing there when he lived in Diagon Alley? Wait, what was happening? People he knew lived in Diagon Alley were living in Hogsmeade now, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was reduced to a street stall, and now Melvin was there. Albus did not know what was happening but he did have a very bad feeling about this. "What's Melvin doing here?"

"Let him in," Lorcan's bored voice said from elsewhere.

Lycah sighed and stepped aside for Albus to walk inside. The hut looked messier than it usually did. Trash was cluttered on the floor, the teacups were scattered over the table, one was in pieces on the floor, the bed was messy and unmade, and Melvin just lay back, staring up at the ceiling. "What's happening?" Albus asked Melvin.

"Go away!" Melvin said angrily.

"Well, he's mad," Lycah shrugged. "Bye, Potter."

"Wait a sec"-

"Do you always insist yourself upon others?" Lycah asked him, arms folded as she stood in front of him, blocking his way further in.

Albus sighed angrily and folded his arms back, "I come back from Hogsmeade which is twice as big now people from Diagon Alley apparently joined them for no apparent reason, a student who I thought had left is back, Kabe and Fora are here and that never happened before, and a couple of Muggle-born siblings underage just managed to escape, I have family in Diagon that I'm worried about and this place is a royal mess."

"Well, Werewolves are messy, what of it?" Lycah demanded. "None of it is your business as Ollivander clearly asked you. And Muggle-born kids, Potter? Two wizards in a Muggle family, do you think I'll believe that?"

"It's the truth, the Goals are"-

Lycah widened her eyes suddenly without saying anything. She actually looked on the point of leaping at him when suddenly, "Let him stay," Fora said in a quiet voice. "He does need to hear."

The hut went silent. Even Melvin rolled over to stare angrily at her, looking very much like a pouting child. Ironically, the boy next to him was calmer. Albus was aware that this was probably the first time he ever heard Fora speak. Judging by the reactions, this was the first time most others heard her speak. Only Kabe seemed unimpressed. Albus was also interested in _what_ she said. Albus had to stay, she said? He needed to hear? His immediate impression was that this was something serious. He had a bad feeling Diagon Alley was attacked but he refused to believe it until it was confirmed. Melvin was supposed to live in Diagon Alley, heck so were most of Hogsmeade's residents now, and the Vuleroman siblings were there, the quietest one actually proved that she did in fact possess a voice, and as she spoke, the mood suddenly changed.

Lysander put aside what he was doing, which now Albus saw included cards and a small charred piece of wood beside which rested Lysander's newly acquired pet, a whitish gray wolf called Timber who had grown over the past two weeks. Lorcan put down his book and Kabe went over to help Melvin up to sitting position on the bed. Melvin threw Albus a look of intense dislike before fixing his eyes on his feet which barely touched the floor for how large the bed was. Beside Melvin was a stack of parchments rolled up into scrolls. Albus was curious as to what they contained and Melvin seemed very protective of them. He seemed shaky and resistant to talking as Kabe tried convincing him to talk. Lycah folded her arms and leaned against the wall, looking very impatient with the events taking place. Albus did not understand. What was her problem with everyone?

"Calm down," Lorcan muttered to her.

Lycah fixed him with a look before blurting out, "For Merlin's sake, Ollivander, spit out or get out!"

"You know what, fine!" Melvin said angrily and made to get up before Kabe threw an angry look at Lycah, trying to put a helpful arm around Melvin. The wand maker's grandson finally folded his arms and with a last angry look at Lycah, said, "Ok, ok, I'll talk. But I finish and you let me go."

"We need to hear this," Kabe told him pleadingly.

"I know we do but Melvin's been silent since we got here," the boy said with a timid, soft-spoken voice.

Melvin seemed to be struggling for words, like he witnessed a trauma but instead of scaring him, it angered him and somewhat saddened him, "Diagon Alley was attacked," he said lowly.

The weight of his words hung over for a bit, sinking in more and more. Diagon Alley was attacked, Albus thought. His first worry was how his Aunt Angelina was. Was she ok? Then, he thought that this explained why Melvin was upset. Did he lose his grandfather? What exactly did he see? Wait- was the DA there? Why did she send Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to Hogsmeade? Albus knew her and his Uncle George- when he was alive- hired youths for part-time jobs but was this why Cherry and Lancet Goal were there? Judging by the presence of so many, Albus had a terrible feeling that it was not just attacked, Diagon Alley was probably smoldering by now.

"Ok…" Lorcan encouraged.

"That's it," Melvin said bitterly. "That's all I know. I just came here yesterday. I dunno how everything else is. Who won, whether the DA arrived, if- if grandfather is even alive."

"We- we need to find out," Albus said in a small voice, not at all the way he used to talk when he was a leader. "Did- did you"-

"I know nothing," Melvin said, folding his arms and looking at him. "I only saw one _Evening Prophet_ saying it was attacked. I got nothing today."

"Who has the _Prophet?"_ Albus asked. Nobody answered. It almost exasperated Albus that nobody seemed to have bothered reading the newspaper for any news regarding what Melvin said. "Seriously, nobody reads?"

"Why the heck would I read a Wizard's newspaper?" Lycah asked tiredly. "It's controlled by the Reservation. I'm a Werewolf, remember? My kind are on Dubium's side. I'm the first to be spared."

"You"-

Before Albus could exclaim, Melvin did. He leapt at her, wand out and for how startled she was, she stepped back, tripped over her own mess and fell back, Melvin's wand on her. She seemed surprised. Clearly, nobody had threatened her before. Melvin might have cast a spell too if Lysander of all people did not hold him back, looking very casual and calm and almost spacey but still holding him back. Lycah seemed momentarily surprised before getting up and dusting herself off, sighing in defeat. "I don't read newspapers. Sue me. Want to know the news? Ask someone else. Want to get some help? Ask someone else. Want a place to stay? Ask someone else. Want some understanding? Ask someone else. I'm not your friend, I'm not _anybody's_ friend. The only _friend_ I have is Lysander and that's only because _he_ isn't demanding!"

Lycah sighed in anger and walked off, Lysander blushing a little from being mentioned. Albus was angry at Lycah too but he did not dare say a word at that moment with tensions running high. He was considering leaving the hut when a knock sounded. Albus was surprised anybody knocked. The hut was fuller than usual that evening, who else would want to come in? He turned to the door, bracing himself for Lycah to yell in exasperation but it never came. She just opened the door and standing there was Neil Nott.

Neil was James' best spy and informant. Albus never knew much about the quiet, soft-spoken boy. "Al," he said shortly.

"Please, take him away," Lycah grumbled.

"Yeah, cause I'm the root of _all evil,_ aren't I?" Albus sniped back angrily.

Whoever wanted to respond did not because Neil chose that moment to quietly press a cut and rolled _The Quibbler_ article in his hand. Albus and Neil met eyes and for the first time, Albus saw something. Hurt. His eyes were completely devoid of hope in a way that made Albus feel terrible. They looked broken, as if something, some event that happened so long ago had permanently shattered him. He nodded once and left out the door, leaving it open. It was as if Neil read Albus' mind from afar. Quietly praising James for his uncanny ability to spot a good spy like Neil, Albus unrolled the article and read, well aware of Lycah, Lorcan, Lysander, and even Melvin reading over his shoulder.

 _Daily Quibble: Diagon Alley Attacked:_

 _Diagon Alley was yesterday attacked by the Reservation in a terrorizing sweep across the Wizarding world. The feared ship seen across the skies by witches and wizards landed in Diagon Alley two days ago, demanding for all to turn themselves over. While many turned themselves over, most remained in their homes and the wandmaker Garrick Ollivander fought them off until the DA arrived and managed to get most residents to safety. The Dumbledore's Army and Ministry Law Enforcement arrived at the scene and did battle. Five DA members along with Garrick Ollivander were found dead amongst the ruins of the once-bustling alley-town. A further two of the DA are considered captured or missing, rumored by many to be former Herbologist Neville Longbottom and Magizoologist Luna Scamander. The Ministry refused to comment on the rumors that they lost the brunt of their Law Enforcement but did suggest that the rumors that the DA lost their Headquarters last month ring true._

Albus expected Melvin to yell out of grief but he just sat down, staring ahead in a spacey way that reminded Albus of his Aunt Luna. He seemed miserable and very shocked. The boy beside Melvin also seemed hurt, and wiped an eye. Albus guessed he must have been Melvin's younger brother. Lorcan actually seemed on edge and offered hastily and feebly, "Not- not everything _The Quibbler_ says is true. It's just the only source you have to go by."

"What would be true then?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Well, whenever it says something along the lines of the Ministry not commenting, it usually means it was not even suggested," Lorcan said slowly, processing what he read as well. "Just hoping to spread rumors. That was the reason it was created to begin with."

"What about the DA?" Albus asked.

"I wouldn't worry about the DA," Lorcan said after some thought. "When the _Quibbler_ is vague, it means it's just speculation. The main point was getting across what happened to Diagon Alley. So, I'm pretty sure that not _too_ many died. If they did though, they're probably the members we don't know, the newly recruited ones from before the Battle of Hogwarts or from the DA's recent rise. If it was anyone on top, like the original members from 1995, we'd know."

"What about grandfather then?" Melvin asked, voice cracking.

"When it names the casualty, you can assume- it- it's true," Lorcan sighed.

"Mum is captured?" Lysander said in shock, hurt crossing over his usually misty eyes.

" _Maybe, maybe_ she's captured," Lorcan emphasized. "The- the captures are just rumors because they can't tell. These are just rumors spread by the populace."

"Oh, yeah," Lysander said in relief. It really did seem like both were trying to convince themselves their mother was still fine. It made Albus wonder what the truth really was. "Only the dead is really confirmed."

Melvin slumped down again, a tear leaking from his eyes and the boy offered him a hug. Kabe pat his back sympathetically. "We're- we're the last Ollivanders left," Melvin muttered. "And _I'm_ the _only_ one who can understand all the notes I did. I- I can't… Morph, we need to write to mum, now. And dad. Say what happened and that we're safe. They're going to get worried."

"What's so important?" Kabe asked.

Melvin looked so scared and Morpheus was actually shaking, his hair changing color slowly from red to brown. His natural hair color made itself known as he looked down. Melvin seemed very solemn. Whatever the papers held were important to him. He slowly turned to Morpheus, "Take them," he said shortly to Morpheus' shock. "Just take them. I'm in more danger than you are, my life is probably forfeit. Just… take them and study them on your free time. They explain everything. How to make wands, what sort of woods and cores to use, the best results, everything."

"Mel, I… I have studies"-

"So do I!" he yelled. "But this is more important and you're only first year, you have less subjects than I have this year."

Morpheus slowly took them, shocked at his brother's worry. Whatever Melvin had, it did seem rather important to the family, especially if the wands in the sop were destroyed. Diagon Alley was gone and the wand shop with it. Diagon Alley had been so well protected, and it was gone. And it was gone so easily. All the orphaned kids Neville took in, the shops hi Uncle once ran… that was why Cherry and Lancet were in Hogsmeade. They fled the carnage. They must have just got out. A Muggle-born family who learned of magic before they even turned eleven. And they learned of it in a horrible way, through death.

"I'm sorry," Albus offered feebly for all the good it did. He was not sure how he could help. He never lost his grandparents or his mother or father- yet- and could not claim to know how it felt.

Melvin did not answer Albus directly, he just clutched his hands around the scrolls of parchment tightly, "I'm trusting you."

"Trusting?" Kabe asked.

"I can't fight," Melvin said angrily. "They're after me. The Reservation is after me. They got my grandfather now they'll get me. I can't fight them!"

"Why can't you?"

"I betrayed them once, didn't I?" Melvin shot at Albus. "They're after me, now. You can't just expect me to fight them head-on! That's crazy! That's suicide! I don't want to die!"

"You don't have to," Kabe shrugged. "You're in Hogwarts. Even the Reservation can't get in now and they're pushed back to beyond the mountains surrounding us. They can't even take Hogsmeade now. We're completely protected and so are you."

Melvin still looked disbelieving and upset but he stood up at least and looked around, "Are the New Roots still here?"

"No," Albus told him. "We drove them out."

"Can I- can I go to my Ravenclaw Common room?" Melvin asked hopefully.

"Go ahead," Lysander said casually. "Good luck."

"Erm… your brother might have to kip somewhere with us until his house is sorted out," Lorcan said uncertainly.

"Alright!" the boy said mournfully, and to Albus' surprise, his hair changed color to red and his nose to a more straight position. His eyes were still red though. "Oi, Morpheus, anyone ever tell you Pinkeye is a disease?" Lycah commented.

Albus watched the Ollivander boy leave, shoulders slumped and back hunched. He left the hut and shut the door behind him. The small gathering in the hut was silent, the news of Mr. Ollivander's death still sinking in. Melvin had not wanted to grieve in front of them so he had left. Lycah started cleaning her mess up half-heartedly but still shaken at Melvin's sudden attack and she was beginning to throw Albus demanding looks as well. Fora was as silent as the grave, nodding silently to something quiet that Kabe was telling her. She seemed miserable and Kabe was tracing something on the table with his fingers. Lysander was returning to the table and started writing on a long piece of parchment, _Dear Lila,_ and Lorcan was humming something incomprehensible under his breath as he rested against Timber the Wolf, who let out a small growl before going silent.

Finally, Lycah fixed Albus with a determined eye and said, "The Goals. Spill it."

"The- the Goals? Why do you want to k"-

"Spill it, Potter, or get out!" Lycah yelled, making Lorcan look up from his writing.

"Ok, ok… what do you want to know?"

"Names for starters," Lycah demanded. "And make it quick."

"Cherry and her brother Lancet," Albus answered simply. "They are Muggle-born, when their parents were killed they were given a place in Diagon and worked for my Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. They're in Hogsmeade now and Cherry is about to start Hogwarts. Happy?"

Lycah did not look happy at all. Something seemed to be bothering her now, something that actually erased her angry look. If anyone knew, it was Lysander who hurried over to mutter something to her. She shook her head briefly, unaware that Albus was still watching her. She seemed very upset. Did she know them? Come to think of it, Lancet did remind him of Lycah when he got impatient. But he seemed to have a more respectable air about him, calmer and more considerate. Lycah was too easily angered.

She nodded silently and returned to her own bed, not getting up this time, not even bothering to kick anyone out. The way she acted, it was like someone died. After heaving a long sigh, she fell asleep and Albus took that as cue as well. It was not illegal. Some students like Neil slept in Hogsmeade during the summer so Albus was well within his rights to stay in a hut that night. Albus actually just felt himself slip against the wall of the hut and sleep. He felt groggy and tired. A day and night of grieving, dating and replaying memories was oddly exhausting. Finally, after about a minute of yawning, he fell asleep and oddly enough, despite it not even being his hut, he was not awakened until the early hours of the morning.


	5. Prologue- James' Letter

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 4: Prologue- James' Letter**

Mors Incommodo watched from the Astronomy tower. He took possession of one of the rooms on the way up as his office due to recent, troublesome developments. With him was his new circle, and who would act as teachers now he had control of the school. Unfortunately, control was only in the eyes of the public. The Head's office sealed itself against him. Incommodo was unable to take his rightful office. He would have moved on the occupant, Lysander Scamander, but Professor Macmillan warned him that if he did so, the office would be sealed even more. This infernal school seemed to be set against him. He would have to deal with this when the time came. The war would have to end first. In the meantime, Incommodo had business to take care of.

He was effectively ruling his new Empire from his castle. His endgame would involve ruling from Greece but for now, this would do. It was time the world learned of his true name. He placed his long fingers on the sill, staring out, watching Albus Potter walk towards the hut. How did he live? How on earth could a Potter boy live through this curse? Did the Potter family have some untold immunity? Incommodo could have guessed Albus simply had two souls like he did but it was impossible. He had barely survived the invasion, a boy like him would not.

Nonetheless, he had full intention of finishing the boy off in the coming days. He had full intention of finishing many off in the coming days. The door opened and in walked three men he considered part of his inner circle, a circle quickly dwindling and a circle it was important he kept strong. Ernie Macmillan, newly instated Charms Professor was the first to enter. Incommodo knew he was unhappy with the position but this was necessary to maintain strict education standards in the school. He was best on forum with that subject. The next to enter, Marius K. Kimble, was his best spy and was the best at Transfiguration, thus would take the position. The three waited in silence until Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy entered. Draco, he already decided would take up a subject teaching both the Dark Arts and its defenses. Soto's mistake in life had been separating the two subjects when they worked much better together. Draco would make changes to that system. Theodore Nott would be taking Potions class.

For all Incommodo's successes however, he was still far from finishing the Reservation. His duel with Dubium did little to finish him. Like himself, Dubium must've been immortal somehow. Somehow, he was more powerful than usual. He should have been killed. And with the Reservation increasing its numbers rapidly, it was gearing for an offensive on the Wizarding world. Already they took Diagon Alley, it was only a matter of time before they used their clout there and mounted an offensive on London itself. Incommodo would have to take steps to block Diagon off and keep them from London. Contain them as he would contain Potter… until that boy died.

"Draco…" Incommodo muttered. "You're a Dark Arts expert, are you not? Tell me, how might one go about surviving a Killing Curse?"

"Impossible," Draco said at once. "The Killing Curse tends to kill, Minister. That is why it is called a"-

"Mr. Potter confronted me earlier this month," Incommodo interrupted. "And I attempted his life. Why is it he is alive?"

"Are you quite sure this Curse hit?" Marius asked.

"Did anybody die for him?" Draco asked with a small muse to his voice. "Potters do tend to- how shall I say this- act like they are higher than others and are tricky. Perhaps he had you think it was him. Perhaps it was somebody else you killed. It would not be the first time a Potter pulls a trick."

"You believe he took Polyjuice Potion?"

"I am _sure_ he took Polyjuice Potion," Theodore assured him. "Minister, the Killing Curse cannot"-

"It can," Marius said suddenly and Draco looked at him uneasily. "But the way out is ferociously unlikely. We're dealing with a very Dark aspect of magic unknown to most witches and wizards, let alone seventeen year-old wizards. Very unlikely."

"Unlikely or impossible?" Incommodo asked wispily.

"I would argue that Dark Magic leaves traces and Potter has no traces on him," Draco shrugged. "If he has two souls, we would know. If he got rid of it, he'd be dead. So, unless a soul was given to him willingly by the other host in the most exceptional of circumstances, both of which were ferociously unlikely, I would place the likelihood of Potter having two souls at nil. At best."

"This requires experimentation at the very least," Incommodo told them, and he turned to face his circle. "I will attempt his life again. If he dies, that proves the Polyjuice theory. If he lives, we assume he has two souls and explore other ways to kill him. Those with two souls must die. Particularly if a teenager is experimenting with such damaging areas of magic."

"Minister"-

"The primary reason two souls give survival is because the Killing Curse cancels itself out upon meeting two souls and being unable to register which one to expel. In any case, the boy must die."

"Not necessarily," Ernie suggested. "Let the boy live."

"I quite agree," Marius said readily.

"Yes, by all means, let the Potter line continue," Draco shrugged.

"If he is capable of surviving the Curse, why risk inciting rebellion and anger on the part of Harry Potter, who you still want to join you?" Ernie challenged. "Why not study it? Explain your position to him. Let _him_ join _us_ and he could become a good asset. And if his son joins, Harry Potter might be more inclined to join as well. Besides, the Potters lost one child already. Best not incite further anger."

"So, I am being too hasty, it seems in denying the boy a life," Incommodo whispered. "Yet, he is seventeen. He is a man. And as a man, he is quite capable of making his own decisions. He will be given a chance. If denied, we revert back to my plan. In the meantime, there is more to think about."

"More?"

"Marius, in the States, who was your most recent _Dark Witch or Wizard?"_

Marius leaned on his dragon staff and said, "Gwendolyn Garth. Dark Witch. Hated wizards of all ages. She was of the belief that only witches were worthy of magic. Most recent crime before death was the Salem Massacre of 2019-2020."

"Yet, ultimately, she was defeated?"

"By my daughter," Marius said neutrally.

"I believe I have received rumors that there was an ulterior motive behind the massacre," Incommodo guessed. "A hidden agenda, if you will."

"She believed that killing a loved one would strengthen the power of another, out of sheer anger," Marius said stoically.

"Anger is indeed a powerful force and a worthy ally," Incommodo said in a low voice, walking around the room, passing Ernie, Draco, Marius and Theodore. "Did it succeed?"

"It seemed to have succeeded," Marius said slowly. "Yet, she met her downfall. What few Salem Wizards there were, were the brothers of more reputable Salem Witches. Killing their brothers provoked mass anger and increased power levels. She met defeat when my daughter made a call to arms and gathered those who lost their family. They alone took out Gwendolyn's followers, even a bunch of young Wizards gave their contribution, and Aries killed Gwendolyn herself. This paved the way for wizards to be allowed as decent an education as witches. She saved many wizarding lives."

"Muggles went through gender discrimination as well," Ernie said casually. "Interesting how the Salem Witches Institute had the same issue, just the other way around." Upon a look from Draco and Theodore, Ernie added, "I took Muggle Studies."

Draco and Theodore shared a smirk but said nothing. The Minister seemed to have taken in every word Marius was saying. "Ingenious plan, she had. Increasing the power levels of witches and wizards. Killing the loved one of a witch or wizard will invariably have the effect of increasing their power levels. The greater their love, the greater the power. Love indeed is a great force to be reckoned with. An ingenious experiment, merging love and anger together. The results would indeed be very severe. Death begets revenge, revenge spawns madness, madness gives way to power. Unlimited potential in a single human body. Let us return to history. Albus Dumbledore lost his entire family, Merlin lost his parents, even the founders of Hogwarts had their fair share of losses. The answer to how Hogwarts will be run is clearer than ever now."

"Minister"-

"Some students will not be ready for the changes we will make," Incommodo predicted. "These students will be unable to cope with coursework. They will not be useless, however. Their deaths will spawn a desire for revenge in their loved ones. Power will increase, the thirst for knowledge will spread and Hogwarts will spawn the greatest power the world has ever known."

"You'll incite rebellion," Draco said neutrally.

"It's the same mistake Lady Garth made," Marius warned.

"I will do nothing," Incommodo said. "It will be the Inquisitor who does the dirty work. At the end of the year, I will punish the Inquisitor to placate the population and show off the results of the Inquisitor's work with the other hand. The media will take it from there. In time, the people too will be of the belief that weakness must be destroyed and make way for true, never-ending power." A knock on the door sounded and Incommodo flicked a wand for it to open. There stood two men. A hard-faced man with flaming red hair and a set jaw line, rotund green eyes and a burly build. The second was a dark-haired man with Mediterranean features and skin tone. "Macmillan, Nott, Malfoy, Kimble, I want you all to meet our newest member, Maximus Tyro." The red-haired man nodded solemnly. "And our Artifact teacher Zandar Lex, the Deputy Headmaster of the School for when I go away. Both will keep a strict eye on things. He has the- same occupation you all do in your spare time. He too is part of Dumbledore's Army. Joined in 1997 to combat the Death Eaters. We will hone the power and skills of the school and when the Reservation is dealt with, you five will turn on Harry Potter and kill him. The war will end then and there."

A snort that sounded like a snuffled laugh came from Draco. All five men turned to him but Draco kept his smirk, "Just funny. Potter is in for the biggest surprise of his life should he fail to join."

The Minister turned to Tyro with his hard yellow eyes, "Your job is simple. Study the students, make a list of their relationships, and report to me _everything_ by Christmas. Understood?"

"It will be done," Tyro said with an almost kindly smirk.

"And once it is, you will kill who I order you to kill," Incommodo added to Zandar Lex. "By the time this year is over, I will have gained enough power to take over this school and the Wizarding world and we can deal with the rest of the world next."

"There is a chance that your experimentation will not yield the results you wish," Tyro warned calmly.

"It will not, however, I will discover in the process what will and give us the means to defeat the Reservation and establish power over the ignorant world."

 _The North Tower…_

Apollo Leonidas Kimble was studying his Astro-sphere. He was uncomfortably aware of Professor Trelawney standing over him in interest. He was not sure what exactly made her a Divination teacher. She was- there was no other word for it- mindless. His first impression was positive about her, but the previous year, he heard her predicting Seth's death. She began striking him as either clueless or mindless, or possibly both. She was entrusted with The Sight. How could she announce someone's death so easily, especially when, as far as _he_ knew- and he knew more than her- Seth was not slated for death. Seth's fate depended on his own choices. Everyone's fates depended on their own choices. That was what the Crossroads meant. Yet, she was ignorant. For a seer, she was ignorant of the Crossroads of Fate.

"Do you have Tarot Cards?" Apollo asked in a small voice.

Trelawney looked absolutely delighted. She hurried off and brought back a deck of Tarot Cards. Actual Tarot Cards. Apollo did not have a deck. He only had a deck of usual playing cards. If randomized, they could tell the future but they were not as accurate. Tarot cards were better but he could never get his hands on a pair. Attempting to buy them would draw attention to his abilities. He remembered being tortured when his abilities were known. Most people did not remember babyhood but he did. The pain of it forced him to remember even his own prophecies, making him ironically grateful for his own experiences. He shuffled the cards and drew one, staring at it interestedly. _Death._ So, was this his own future or Trelawney's future he was seeing?

Suddenly, as if the card triggered a vision, his eyes went blank again. He saw himself dancing around jets of green light. He saw an Acromantula scuttle up to him and bite him viciously, saw himself fall into his sister's arms as she fought it off. He would die against her arms, being embraced. Visions of his own death did not bother him. He saw something he always saw when seeing a vision of his death. A glowing substance, something otherworldly, ascend from his body and disappear, he saw himself standing before two roads, ready to take one, and appear back in some world, not as a ghost but not alive either. He had ascended into another plane of existence. Something unreal, something nobody would believe him on. Nobody but his own sister.

Visions of his death hardly scared Apollo. In fact, even those visions were not always the same. Sometimes, he saw a vision of him dying of old age, sometimes he saw a vision of him getting tortured for information, he would break, and then get killed by Incommodo. He saw a vision of Dubium killing him, everything was in the air. That was what war did. It was full of crossroads. It depended on the thoughts and actions of those in power.

As for Trelawney, he saw her tumbling down the stairs after getting cast down by a jet of fiery red light. She fell dead, no hint of breath left in her. He looked through his blind eyes at Trelawney, seeing her a single second in the future to help him visualize her. She wanted to say something to him. She appeared to be looking at some tea leaves. "My dear… my dear, poor boy… you have The Grim. Oh, the dog is clearer than ever in your cup, my dear. He haunts your life, and he will haunt your death. And you, my dear, the Messenger of Death, holding naught but a scythe in your hand. You, my dear, share the same fate as Mr. Malfoy. You will kill and be killed."

Ok, now he knew she was nuts. And possibly drunk. Was that sherry? How was a teacher even allowed to drink so easily? And if someone was going to die, they should not shoot their mouths off about it. This was what was going to get her killed. Well, no harm in warning _against_ danger. It was her choice whether to take it or not. She had her crossroads to walk.

"My dear," she said again. "I must warn you"-

"You're in danger," Apollo interrupted.

"I- I beg your pardon, my dear?"Trelawney said, sure she had misheard. Nobody predicted _her_ death before, did they? Then again, did she ever even meet a seer as powerful as he himself was?

"You stand at a crossroads now. The more deaths you falsely predict, the closer your own draws. Death does not like being cheated and Death does not like being falsified. Death is not a showcase for your talents, it is a fate all must walk including yourself. He shall embrace us all as our dearest, most loving friend of all. Your rare gift must be used wisely, not erratically. You must now pick a road of two. You can continue on your path, or you can change course. Your crossroads are now known."

Trelawney made a sound half between a choke and a laugh, "My- my poor dear unfortunate soul. It is _you_ who are in danger. You will be swept from this room by someone you think will be a friend but is not. That someone… is your bane. And you will be killed that very day, my dear. Your secret will not remain secret for long. Ah, you doubt my words, my dear, but the fates from the beyond do not lie."

Apollo's vision triggered again. He wished he had sight just to see her face with his own eyes one last time. Two predictions, both involving the death of another, each from two seers. Which was the truth and which was the lie? Well, only time would tell, and of course, his fabled Crossroads of Fate. And alas, Trelawney had already chosen her own road. He saw a vision of Aries coming for him. Aries betray him? Really? No, she would never. And if she did come for him, it would be with precautions. They could not be intercepted. She was clever enough to avoid that. She knew what danger he was in now Incommodo was in charge of Hogwarts.

Yes, he would be swept from the room… by Aries. "My sister would never betray me."

"Maybe not intentionally, my dear, but she will be your bane," Trelawney pointed dramatically at him. Did she think she was punishing him for warning her or did she truly see something he did not? Even he did not know. Not yet anyway. "You are but a child, my dear, and have not yet matured into the Seer you are yet to become. Your… _crossroads_ my dear are to walk the path as my apprentice and learn from a matured seer or seek your fortune with those who would destroy you and your short life."

Apollo widened his blind eyes at her, if only to show her how powerful his own powers could be. She never went blind, he did. She never remembered her prophecies, he did. She was never tortured for information as a baby, he was. And she lacked the true elegance and delicate nature of Prophecy. Becoming her apprentice? Ok, yes, Trelawney was right. He _did_ have a Crossroads to walk. She set it for him and he would walk it. He knew his path. Did she?

Perhaps they were both doomed. Perhaps both would meet their dearest friend at the end of their road. And as Trelawney would fear the friend, Apollo would embrace him and walk on to whatever afterlife awaited him. He was ready, she was not. If he had to die if only to protect himself and his abilities from those who would certainly abuse it, he would. He would do everything in his power to avoid having to meet Incommodo again. He did not know Apollo was a Seer, let alone a powerful one and Trelawney was too dense to know Apollo's true importance. She would not give him away unless he was important and a figure in her life. That meant the further he stayed away from her, the better.

Yes, maybe rejecting her offer would lead to death, maybe it would not. But in the bigger picture, it was smarter to stay as secluded as possible. No one but a select few could know his abilities… at least until the war was over. If he lived, then he would come out. Seers were not as hated here as they were where _he_ came from. He looked up and shook his head, "No, Professor, I must reject your offer. Seers must walk their own paths."

"My dear boy, you lack the aura required of a Seer," Trelawney said quietly. "You are no true Seer."

 _Lycah's hut…_

Albus awoke in the middle of the night to see a blanket had been conjured for him. In his sleep, he had fallen to the floor and beside him, sleeping against his chest was Kabe. Fora was sleeping with her head facing up and Lycah was on her giant bed. Lorcan looked like he'd fallen asleep in the middle of reading and his head lolled unconsciously to the side against Lycah's body. Lysander was on the floor, his body sprawled out across two mattresses on the floor that usually belonged to him and Lysander. Albus fell asleep again rather quickly, realizing that Lycah had done nothing to kick anyone out. He slept on peacefully, for once not worrying about the war, not knowing that elsewhere, Mors Incommodo was giving a speech.

" _Wizarding world,_

" _I speak to you now across a small audience. The Reservation has taken the papers but the media still runs strong. I will rely on word of mouth to relay that the Arsenal of Education is back and it is back with a vengeance. For weeks, you have assumed that Hogwarts will close down, that the school is nearing its final stages and is serving as little more than a sanctuary for students. I speak now to dispel those rumors. Hogwarts is a school and the Arsenal its sword. I take now, unilateral control of Hogwarts Headmastership. Teachers have been and hired and students, hopeful and future, have been brought to safety._

" _During this school year, we will hone and train the best and brightest of students, Hogwarts will now churn out the best of minds and cultivate what must be cultivated. Studies will be done, events will be held, special examinations will be taken, and awards will be given to those who relentlessly pursue the art of education and the means to success in the Wizarding world, a Wizarding nation that will surpass all others in terms of education once and for all. This year will witness the beginning of a new era, an era which the Reservation and the Dumbledore's Army cannot and will not put an end to._

" _We now lie well beyond the Reservation's reach. We have no delusions this will last forever but we also do not have delusions that the Reservation will win this war. I have hired a full staff of teachers filling in for those who have tragically lost their lives weeks ago. I speak now to relay the message: The Reservation's plan of shutting Hogwarts down and picking students off at home has failed. Their only hope now is to strike its base, lose its forces trying, and lose the war before the Sword of the Arsenal of Education!"_

Albus woke up again, but this time to a sharp pecking on his bare arm that hung out of the covers. He groaned angrily and tried ignoring it in vain. He heard sniggering. Somebody was doing this on purpose. "L'right, m'up," Albus mumbled form the covers, and he sat up, rubbing his arm in pain. His roommate Mark was already up, laughing at the pecking.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Albus demanded tiredly. "I was sleeping."

Albus was always in a bad, cranky mood if woken up against his will, and it never alleviated until he had something to eat. Now, he slept against the wall of Hagrid's hut, aware that the others were stirring as well. Lorcan had changed position so he now lay in an arc over Lycah's body. Fora remained unmoved but Kabe was up with Lysander, fixing some tea and cakes. Albus never woke up in that hut before. He looked around. Mark seemed to have entered early in the morning to see him. His friend, Scorpius, was there too but he knew better than to let Albus wake up in an untimely manner. Mark had yet to get it through his skull that Albus hated being woken up, despite living five summers with him in his room.

"And ruin the only source of entertainment I have?" Mark chuckled. "Never. I much prefer watching, counting the seconds of pecking before you wake up. It's a new record, Al. Ten seconds."

Albus groaned angrily and Scorpius turned to Mark, "Told you he'd take it poorly. You still don't have experience with living with Al, do you?"

"I do," Mark countered. "And I know his buttons. That's why I like pushing them. What?" he added as Albus and Scorpius shot him annoyed looks. "You asked me to get over my depression, here's how." Albus kicked the covers off himself, wanting very much to punch Mark in the face but holding himself back. Mark just smirked, "You need humor in your life."

"Stay depressed," Albus muttered, scratching himself tiredly as Lysander started stirring. Lycah seemed to have woken up and she was fiddling with Lorcan's hair absent-mindedly as the boy stirred more and finally opened his eyes.

The hut was slowly coming to life again but Albus never saw it this crowded during Lycah's days here. Only Hagrid had commanded such attention. Albus turned to Scorpius and Mark, "What're you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," Scorpius shrugged. "Incommodo made a speech and Hogwarts heard it from a hidden wireless."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Hogwarts is back on," Mark sighed. "We have seventh year, exam results are being given and NEWT classes are still being taught. Apparently, Incommodo single-handedly and unilaterally replaced all the vacant teaching positions. The nerve. I half wish it stayed closed and he stayed out of our business."

Albus was not sure how to take this. Incommdo kept it open. By all rights, he was helping it recover. Still, Albus was not fooled. This was something Incommodo wanted. He already detailed his plans to a disguised Albus about wanting the schools of wizardry first to educate the youth and start them against the Ministry. Hogwarts came first and then the rest of the world but the Reservation had to go. They were too large a thorn in his side. Only then would he annihilate the DA and claim leadership. Whether he succeeded or not was a different story. Albus swore to himself he would not allow him to succeed.

The rest of the hut seemed to be listening too. Kabe and Lysander served them all breakfast cakes and Lycah, for once quiet and not yelling, listened interestedly from her bed over her smoking cup of tea. Albus knew there was only one thing for it. If the Arsenal had Hogwarts, then the Guard needed to stay hidden. The only way to do that was to make use of the DA's security system Albus now had control of.

"But… Lysander has control," Lycah said shortly.

"Just because he can't have the office itself doesn't mean he can't announce himself as Headmaster," Lorcan told her. "Besides, Lysander can't just come up and announce himself Headmaster. They'll laugh at him. Sander only has the office, is keeping it from Incommodo. And he would not have managed if the school governors did not die."

"The office works as its own place, with its own magic," Lysander yawned. "Phoenix dying before his time was up threw the ownership into the air. Keeping it safe helped it recognize me as a guardian, at least until a real Headmaster can take charge."

"But… how'd you know?" Lycah challenged. "How'd you know Incommodo would take charge or the governors would die?"

"Oh, that's simple," Lysander smiled mistily. "The future told me."

"You know di"-

"No, but… it still told me," Lysander shrugged.

Albus knew by Lysander's vague look that if he did not do Divination, then he was warned purposely. Apollo told him. As the previouys year had ended, Apollo had started acting. He warned Albus and he even warned Lysander. He had known… Steering the conversation out of these waters, Albus shrugged, "At least he can't do anything right now. Incommodo is too limited and without the Headmaster's office, he can't do what he could usually do."

"What's the difference?" Scorpius asked.

It was Mark who answered, seeming to revert back to a solemn form as he spoke, "The office has the portraits who can visit their other portraits elsewhere, make for good eyes around the world and the school, they're good advisors, and there's a Pensieve, the sorting hat, and a chamber that only the real occupant can enter. I'd say Incommodo is missing out on a lot."

"Then, he's just lying to the world," Scorpius got straight.

Everyone was very calm and easy, looking at each other curiously like they had never met in this manner before. The hut looked smaller than ever with so many people inside and incredibly quiet with everyone silent. In particular, Lycah did not say anything. She got up and started pouring herself more tea and released a low, contented sigh as she sat. Albus had never seen her awake like this before, very calm and easy. He had never known her to be lax but very hard-headed, very secluded, and unwilling to receive anyone who was not Lorcan or Lysander. At that moment, she was looking at everyone curiously and expectantly. Albus did not have long to guess what was going through her mind either.

"So, I happen to have a portrait here," Lycah said calmly. "A pathway to Hogsmeade. Anyone gonna tell me what you hope to use it for or can I take it down?"

"Please, don't," Mark mumbled, returning to the wall beside Albus.

"It'll lead us to the old DA Headquarters," Scorpius recalled. "Al, you got the keys?"

"All of them," Albus said easily. "I don't even know where each of them leads but it's worth finding out, isn't it?"

"Malfoy Manor, Potter abode," Scorpius counted off his fingers. "It's simple enough to guess that they probably lead to the rest of the DA members' houses. Question is: are they all uninhabited now the Reservation found one of them?"

"According to dad, yes," Albus said, staring at the green key for the Malfoy Manor.

"Headquarters is like a network," Mark told them frankly. "Only Lily probably knows the entire way since she visited it extensively last year. The DA probably vacated everything so that'll be exactly why the Reservation won't care to look there anymore. They think they rooted them all out but…"

"They didn't root _us_ out," Scorpius said, grinning. "We can end up in other areas of Britain in minutes, if anything happens, we'll know firsthand. All members of the DA are probably scattered all over the place anyway."

"Hold up, hold up," Lycah interrupted. "You're actually considering leaving Hogwarts? You _want_ to die, don't you?"

Scorpius folded his arms, "No, we don't. We can't, because all those places are protected by Fidileus Charm and they're easily entered and escaped if we need to. Plus, we can't do it often because we obviously have exams."

"How long do you reckon until Incommodo expels us?" Lorcan asked curiously.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Scorpius asked.

Lorcan shrugged and Lycah just sighed and said, her eyes resting on the window, "Even if he does, he can't go taking wands away. It'll go against his creed. Educate yourselves if it comes to it. Like I did."

"And a fat lot of good that did you," Scorpius muttered.

Lycah seemed to have heard because she fixed him with an angry glare and said, "You know nothing of hell."

Mark gave more of an answer to Scorpius' question. He turned to the blonde boy and sighed, "He wants to find the best of us. He said it himself. Some of us, like Aries and I are more or less safe, but I do not think he will go ahead and expel those who perform below our standards. At worst, he'll probably ignore you and give you the silent treatment. And trust me, you're better off like that. Times like this I wish I was an idiot."

"You can say that," Scorpius told him seriously. "But us Malfoys have it against Incommodo. He may spare people like you and Al"-

"Are you kidding me?" Albus scoffed.

"-but he won't spare me," Scorpius finished as if Albus did not say anything.

There was a moment of silence throughout the hut as they pondered those words. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing but nobody seemed to know quite how to phrase the question running through all minds at that moment, "Why do the Malfoys hate him so much?"

Albus already knew the answer. Scorpius explained it before. Scorpius smirked guiltily and folded his arms, "It's not for some moralistic reason. Us Malfoys like to get our hands on Dark objects and artifacts. One day, during a tourist trip to Greece, my great grandfather Abraxas Malfoy visited Greece and tried to secure possession of the Soulless Scepter. Incommodo got to it first and we've been trying to get it from him ever since. It would be the crowning jewel of our artifacts. We _believe_ Incommodo cursed him to get Dragon Pox which is why Abraxas died but we could never pin it on him. In fact, we _believe_ he laid a curse on our family so we would all die premature deaths. We're not sure though and grandfather never forgave Incommodo."

A snort sounded from Mark as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing, "And there I thought the Malfoy family might not be so bad after all."

"Yeah, no, we're still pure evil," Scorpius said happily. "Lucky we have common interests, huh, Al?"

"Huh?" Albus asked absent-mindedly.

"Still in his own world," Scorpius mumbled.

Albus was not in his own world as much as he was thinking about theirs. Scorpius and Mark were talking quietly and once Albus felt alone enough, he secluded himself in a corner and took out the letter James left to him. He unsealed the envelope. He felt a prickling feeling on his fingers as he opened and he knew the Charm James had placed was reading him. It must've been reinforced by Louis since it was still in effect after James' death. He unrolled the letter and read. _For Al and only Al. Everybody else is forbidden from reading this. Upon completion, burn this letter and vanish the ashes. Let nobody read it. Keep it to yourself no matter what or so help me, I will haunt you._

Albus excused himself temporarily and went outside by the pumpkin patch, trusting Lysander to keep everyone away from him while he read the letter.

 _Dear Al,_

 _If you are reading this, this means I am probably dead. I'm not going to write a letter about how much I love you or give a secret code or some lame thing like that. I'm smart enough to know this sort of thing should be done in person. I'd think dad would know that after that ridiculous R.A.B. idiocy in his time and this current Enchanter's Princess debacle (I mean, his clue cannot have been more cryptic.) For your information, I am writing this letter to you now, beginning of your fifth year, and my sixth year, and we had just gotten out of a scuffle with the Minister. He nearly killed me and this is why I am writing this now, second month back at Hogwarts._

 _Things have gotten more important to me lately. This may seem foreign to you since your older brother was always the prankster. Al, my prank days are over. I am never pranking another soul again for as long as I live (unless they really deserve it, like that Rojer fella.) A certain someone made me see that and this is what I mean to talk to you about. To be honest, this information is supposed to stay with me but if I die, I want to make absolutely sure that it gets to you because if I am dead, you are someone's only hope for survival in a world that has been so unkind to him, I can't put it into words. There is a Gryffindor first year student (first year at this point at least) named Neil Nott. Look after Neil Nott. He is your mission, understand me?_

 _To be honest, even here, I won't reveal what I know. That's his choice. All I want is to ask you for one favor. If I lived long enough, you'll already have a little clue as to what that favor entails. He is being bullied, given a lot of grief for his family and house, and that's on top of a rather drastic story he will have to choose to divulge to you. I promised him my lips would remain sealed and at this point, even my quill won't break its silence. Why do I resort to such drastic measures? I need to explain something about your older brother._

 _After thirteen years of pranking family and friends, things have grown rather tiresome. I thought my first target this year would be Neil but I had the fortune of having a private conversation with him first. Neil has been through a lot. I mean, A LOT! Wow. I never thought so many sad events in one lifetime were even possible, especially for an eleven year-old boy. As said, I can't say what it is but I'll explain the effects, or at least what I can from them._

 _Neil has so many fears, he can hardly function in life. I mean, he'll probably die if he can't be helped which is why I'm asking you to help him. Neil has a major fear of vampires. He is terrified of them. This means trouble because he is currently trying to avoid Potions lessons with Era. We're trying to make up an allergy of Potion steam to get him off. I think it'll work. Neil is also scared of older women for the same reason. It sort of gives him difficulty in Transfiguration because Professor Redgrow picked the wrong gender to be born as (pranks might be done, jokes aren't.) God help when he gets older and starts developing romantic interest. He is also scared of speaking much. Some people are just naturally quiet but he is actually scared of talking too much. Couple that with a fear of magic and one starts wondering how he'll ever manage. He has a natural fear of death but I'm getting the impression this fear is more drastic than others and he fears his own father which makes for a hard home life._

 _So, talk to him. Even if he doesn't respond, talk. The more you talk, the more he listens; the more he listens, the more he has to say; and, the more he talks, the more comfortable he is. There, I gave you a strategy, so don't say it didn't work. Help him if it's the last thing you do. If he talks to you, you'll know why. And you'll know why I am done pranking people. I hurt you, and there I meet someone far more damaged than my little brother. So… Neil is my redemption. I'll offer him whatever help I can till my dying day and if I die, I'm piling that on you because he can't go on alone. 'Nott' for much longer (pun so intended, always wanted to make that joke but Neil isn't the joking type.)_

 _Oh, and before I go, please keep in mind that he hates being touched. So, don't try patting his shoulder or hugging him unless he asks you to. Ok, I think that's everything. See you in the next life. I'm sorry for everything. Really. And one day, when we're both dead, I'll explain everything. Just… make sure your life is long and prosperous and make sure his is too because he deserves it more. No, really, he does. I'm serious. I'd better not see him walking in the afterlife as a boy or I'll leap back as a ghost just to pummel you (somehow. I'll figure it out.)_

 _Your brother,_

 _-James Sirius Potter_

 _The Eyes and Ears of the Castle_

 _Former Prank Master_


	6. Drastic Changes

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 5: Drastic Changes**

Albus had no way of doing what James asked him to do, of course. The best Albus could do for the summer was stare at the Marauder's Map, now in his possession, and make sure Neil was in the Gryffindor Common room. He was always in the dormitories, doing nothing but walking. Nobody was with him. Albus wondered what he was doing walking. If he was simply pacing or something else. Albus had no idea. He felt quite a fool for missing it too but there was more to Neil than what ever met his eye. He wondered if Alexis concluded the same thing Seth did. Was Seth correct in his assumption like he was about Mark having a little sister?

 _Neil was worried about half vampires in Slytherin house, had a vampire killed, and doesn't even like being touched. Neil is clearly frightened of vampires, I wouldn't be surprised if he was hurt by one a long time ago. And Al, if that's the case, no one really wants to know. Some things are better left unsaid; some things about me, you, your brother, your sister, my sister, and even Neil are better left unsaid and forgotten._

The summer might have been spent by Neil in the dormitory doing nothing but walking, but Albus spent it working. He was not studying but catching Alexis' brother up over the summer so he could perform better than the year before. Alexis was Albus' first and last girlfriend and her brother, while seemingly very intelligent, underperformed with his magic spell casting and easily grew irritated with his successive failures. Sometimes, it seemed that his wand simply did not work, except when he got really angry and an outburst of magic would set the curtains or table ablaze. Albus was grateful then that he at least had a wand to channel the magic and not chaotic wandless magic.

Meanwhile, he had a good surprise when it turned out Hugo and Lily were both made prefects of Gryffindor house. They were not the only ones either. Students in other houses made the chance too. Nate Blackberry and Lucy Weasley were Slytherin's newest prefects, Fora and another boy Albus did not recognize were prefects for Hufflepuff and Albus had no idea who Ravenclaw had gotten. What he did discover was that Aries V. Kimble was made Head Girl and Mark was Head Boy. It almost figured for Albus. He was not surprised but he wondered if Mark could manage with his mental state. At least Scorpius still had his own prefect's badge. Grades and results were given to each student personally if they had sat their OWLs months before.

Meanwhile, Incommodo seemed to be doing preparations. He seemed to have left Lysander well alone and Lysander eventually felt safe leaving the Headmaster's office and heading back down, knowing Incommodo could not take a sealed office. Every now and then, the Marauder's map would show the Minister by the office itself, apparently performing his best spells and the more he attempted to get in, the more powerful the seal became.

"That, Al, is _true_ Sealing Magic," Mark sighed. Mark had spent an entire year hating Albus for doing the very thing Mark ended up doing. Committing the murder of a villain. "The founding father's protective Charms are unbeatable, even inside the castle itself." Even while on speaking terms with Albus, Mark was still not the same. His voice was shaky and his eyes were narrowed now. Despite all of that, he seemed more confident in himself than before. More assertive, more like the old Mark. He was the very old Mark who used to fight Albus at every turn but with a different type of mentality, forcing himself to befriend his foster brother in spite of his better judgment.

Mark sighed again, as if realizing the futility of his latest attempt, and said shortly, "Forget it. I have to go greet my sister," and walked off with a limp on his stick leg he got after losing his old one to a deadly curse.

New students no longer arrived by train, but by escort. Witches and wizards in blood red robes walked the young witches and wizards in to the school, boys and girls of eleven years of age. The students who stayed in the school all summer were ordered downstairs in the Entrance hall to greet them. So they did, they crowded the Entrance hall, lining the hall, the marble staircase and even the doors to the Great hall. Mark was standing at the front as a witch with blonde hair led the first years inside. Amongst them was Cherry Goal, the cheery young girl running the stall shop in Hogsmeade with her brother Lancet. Beside her was a young girl with blonde hair tied in pigtails. Over the blonde hair was a black cap. Her set expression reminded Albus of what had to be her brother, Mark, and she reminded Albus a lot of how Mark was in first year.

Mark and his sister split from the first years for a bit, coming to rest beside Albus. They seemed to be at a loss for words, like they knew who the other was but neither knew quite what to say. "So…" the girl said slowly. "My name is Maria. Maria Prince from the Prince family."

"Mark Wallader," Mark said shortly. "From the Wallader family."

Maria looked around as some more first years came in. They seemed to be being introduced little by little, in different groups. "My mother is an Alchemist."

Mark seemed on the point of asking something but thought better of it, "My- my mother was an Auror. My father was a defected Death Eater."

"What house are you in?" she asked casually. She looked innocent enough but there seemed something off about her, something Albus disliked.

"Gryffindor," Mark said shortly. "What house are you hoping for?"

"Slytherin," she said promptly. "The house of our ancestor. We should be very proud of what she tried to accomplish."

Mark seemed bothered now. He kept his gaze on her, considering her words. Albus did too. Ancestor. Morgan Le Fay. Prince. Alchemist. And what was it Seth said about Alchemy the year before? A diverse branch of magic, could heal and conjure but was considered Dark Magic, especially if someone created a new body for themselves or even made a Philosopher's Stone. It was a dead branch of magic, rejected, due to its dark nature. And Maria's family studied it. What did that say about her? What kind of person was she? What would _Seth_ think about her?

"So… what sort of Alchemy did you do?"

"I'm a novice," she sighed. "But my mother used Alchemy all the time and still uses it. Have you ever met her?"

"N-no," Mark sighed. "I haven't."

"W-would you be interested in living with us when the war ends?" she asked hopefully. Her eyes went from set to hopeful, looking up at her brother. Mark regarded them and Albus actually smirked. Whatever it said about her, whatever she did concerning Alchemy, she still wanted a relationship with her brother. Mark seemed apathetic and indifferent. Why was it that Maria, the Dark Alchemist, wanted a relationship with her brother but Mark, the noble Gryffindor, did not? Or did he? He seemed to be considering it at least.

"Well, thanks, Maria but we sort of need to introduce ourselves first, don't we?" he asked reasonably.

"So, what sort of magic do you practice? Do you perform well?" Maria asked curiously.

She seemed to be getting a tad more comfortable with her half-brother, particularly more than Mark seemed to feel. "I can do anything, it's what I _prefer_ doing that's the issue. I get all high grades."

"Do you- do you study the Da"-

"No, I don't and you shouldn't either," Mark interrupted firmly and with such finality, Maria took a deep breath and stopped. Mark folded his arms, "The Dark Arts killed our father, the only parent we share in common, and they killed my mother. An Auror."

Maria quailed a little under his stare but nonetheless whispered in a small voice, "They insulted our family heritage. Our family is based off those Arts. Just… use them right."

"Maria, I need to tell you something," Mark said seriously, clearly hoping his status as older brother, not to mention older student with a child who was still malleable, would play a role. "The Dark Arts are tempting, and they're powerful, but they're destructive to the victim _and_ the user. It's a double-edged sword. Do you want to be hurt Maria? Do you want to die?"

"Of-of course not, but"-

"Then really, sit down and think," Mark said and he spoke with such worry. "I killed my parents' killer last June and I'm a wreck. It's lucky I'm still here because I might've died by Dark Magic if I wasn't saved and it cost me _this."_ And Mark dramatically showed his stick leg which made Maria jump. Albus was not sure but she seemed to be considering it very seriously now. Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes shook. Mark was questioning everything she was brought up with. Albus was not sure how far her family delved into the Dark Arts, if they healed or conjured, but it did not seem to matter to Mark. He spoke with passion this time, making as strong a case as possible, probably hoping to stop her descent before she matured.

The only criticism Albus had was that Mark was going for it too early in their relationship. The two were coming off too strong. Albus was not sure if he had a lasting effect or if she would sleep and forget about this the next day. But for then at least, she seemed to be shocked, and quite hurt. She nodded in a small way and as Tyro called the first years into order to meet the Overseer, Maria muttered, "Sorry, Mark. Our family deserves better. I- I'll see you around, I guess. See what house I make…"

"Order," a familiar voice called that made Albus and Mark stand straight. Mark gaped I fear and horror. _No._ Coming in beside Tyro was the real shocker, however. Walking in beside him, looking as set, rigid and as dangerous as ever, was Rojer Selwyn. Albus' insides froze up at the sight of him. Him. He sent Ridge to attack the Malfoy Manor and he openly joined the Reservation the year before. Albus could not believe he had the gull to show himself here of all places. Did Incommodo not know that Rojer was on the Reservation's side, or was Rojer playing both sides and feeding information to both sides to win favor in case one of them won the war? Albus could see that. What was his game? What was his angle? And did Mark wonder the same thing Albus did?

As if in answer to his question, Mark said from beside him, "Double-agent. New. Originally Arsenal before changing loyalties in case the Arsenal lost. They know him in the Reservation but he's only using them to get at the Malfoys. He's really after his own interests. And with so many people around Incommodo who we actually know, I'd say he too factors into your dad's plans. That must be Incommodo's inner circle and he's part of it. He's a spy for the Reservation, which means _they_ have the upper hand."

"You sure?" Albus asked quietly.

"Positive," Mark muttered. "I'm not an idiot and I know what people like Rojer really want. They'll justify other people's pain by warping their own mindset. He's a closet sadist."

"Closet"-

"If you ask me what that is, I'm going to assume you're _playing_ dumb," Mark interrupted.

Upon entering, the blonde girl joined Mark but said nothing to him. In fact, the two exchanged very few words outside of a greeting. She simply held herself up haughtily and leaned against the wall waiting for the others to come in. Albus had an immediate dislike towards her.

Proxima on the other hand leaned against a wall close by, staring at her father. They fixed each other with unmistakable looks of loathing and hate. Proxima actually seemed to be shaking now, like she was on the brink of insanity just looking at him. Albus never saw this reaction from her before. He knew how Rojer treated Alpha from the year before. Lily saw it. But Proxima kept herself perfectly poised back in fifth year. Perhaps the more time that passed with her doing nothing, the angrier she got. Alexis was meanwhile counting through the first years, and considered them thoughtfully. "I got fifty-eight. How many did you get?" she asked her brother quietly.

"Same," Alexander muttered. "Usual number?"

"Just about," she muttered.

"So, can we assume he managed to get every single witch or wizard due this year?" Alexander questioned quietly.

"Perhaps," Alexis sighed.

"Muggle-borns still attending?"

"There's Cherry Goal, so I assume so," Alexis said. "So far, he's done nothing wrong. New record, huh, Al?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I suppose," Albus shrugged. "Never really counted the other years."

"I used to count them during my spare time," she shrugged. "They usually average about forty-five to fifty. We managed fifty-eight this year. So we can assume that"-

"Silence, in the back," a sudden, wispy voice said from the front of the hall. Albus and Alexis went quiet and said nothing as Incommodo directed all students, young and old, into the Great Hall. Inside, they were greeted by Theodore Nott. The man looked almost like some kind of rabbit. His son Neil was visibly shaky in the front and did not meet his father's eyes at all. "Alright, so here's how it'll go. All first years follow Mr. Malfoy to the front of the room to face the High table where you will be henceforth sorted into your houses once called by Master Tyro. All seconds years and above to your respective house tables. Move, now. Single file. Any pushing earns detention."

The new Hogwarts took shape slowly afterwards. Students sat at the house tables as usual but the high table looked very different. With the majority of the teachers dead the previous year, Incommodo, the acting Headmaster had hired new ones. Some were familiar to Albus but only because he had met them before. He knew Draco through Scorpius, Ernie Macmillan used to be his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hermione was still there and his Aunt, Theodore Nott showed his face briefly the previous year before failing to take an unwilling son home, and Marius K. Kimble was supposedly Harry's spy in Incommodo's inner circle (though Albus personally believed he was against Harry.) The only one unfamiliar was a man with flaming red hair with a hard-set jaw staring hard at the crowd of students. He was the one who seemed ready to read the list of names. The youngest one and looking very much the oddball out was Lycah Thrope, the Werewolf girl who kept the keys and grounds of the castle.

The sorting hat was brought in by Professor Nott. Older students eyed the hat, waiting for it to sing its usual song. The brim that was its mouth opened, but instead of song, said, "On with the sorting."

Silence. Even Hermione seemed surprised and the students started muttering. The hat did not sing. Was this defiance perhaps at the Ministry's direct rule? Did it ever do this before?

"Father told me it did this during his seventh year," Scorpius muttered. "Proof that Hogwarts has people in it that the founders would not have wanted."

The man with red hair, apparently named Tyro started reading from the long list. Looking unsurprised at the hat's comment, he started with "Aster, Michael," with a rough voice. Albus could not decide if he liked him or not. His eyes looked kindly enough but they contradicted his face. A small, brown-haired boy with large ears ran up to be sorted. The hat did not take long to decide.

" _Slytherin!"_

Michael Aster took a seat next to Seth Lean who did not so much as acknowledge the boy who was receiving pats on the back from others around him. Albus noticed that Seth's usual friend, Simon was not sitting with him this time. Simon was with Proxima Greengrass.

"Batterby, Beth!"

" _Gryffindor!"_

Albus grew bored of the sorting. He usually did except when someone Albus knew was being sorted. He rested his head on the table, waiting through the list of names. Every now and then, he'd sit up straight to clap for a new student in Slytherin house. Albus looked around as Frieda Jules joined the table. Slytherin was a lot smaller than usual. Most of the students there had joined the New Roots group the year before and had a direct hand in murdering students, ultimately culminating in a climax that claimed the Headmaster's life. Some students from other houses had joined but not so much as Slytherin. On the bright side, the Common room was a lot more peaceful than before and Muggle-born Simon Far was no longer bullied as often.

"Dobbs, Darby," Tyro called.

"Pretty small house," Riley lamented. "No more Astronomy classes either. I wonder what they'll do with that time."

"What? Why not?" Scorpius asked.

"Muggle subject," Riley sighed tiredly. "The Acting Headmaster says it should be taught in Muggle schools. Not that I agree with that crap. I think he just wanted the tower so he can establish his office at a lookout point. Makes more sense."

"Goal, Cherry," Tyro called.

The girl they had met in Hogsmeade walked up and placed the hat on her head. Lycah froze and stared, her mouth open slightly. She watched with slight interest as the artificial girl with a false, cheery smile sat on the stool for a while, the hat staring in interestedly. Finally, it called, _"Hufflepuff!"_

Albus saw Fora clap for her and pat her on the back. Albus moved his eyes to rest on the Ravenclaw table a little longer, catching Alexis' eye once or twice. She flashed a small smile towards him. Even Alexander caught his eye once and gave the smallest of nods. Their relationship had evolved from mutual dislike to tolerance due to Albus offering to help tutor him in spellwork. The names went on and on, the Gryffindor table getting a few new students but the Slytherin and Hufflepuffs getting new students too.

"Ollivander, Morpheus!" Tyro called.

The boy Albus met with Melvin walked up. The hall looked in interest as he sported hair that was half blue and half green and bright red eyes. The hat actually took a very long time to sort him. Albus found himself waiting for over five minutes as Morpheus sat on the stool, swinging his legs to and fro casually, like it hardly bothered him. The hat seemed to be changing expressions too, like it was coming close to a decision and then backtracked. After seven minutes passed, the hat finally opened its brim… and then closed it again. Albus gaped and even Incommodo seemed to be slowly losing patience. The opening of the brim seemed to indicate the coming of the end, though. After another minute, it finally seemed to have made its long-awaited decision and yelled…

" _Hufflepuff!"_

The Hufflepuff table whooped and cheered. The hat went on as Morpheus picked a spot near Pierre and Kabe. Frank, sitting amongst his giggling girlfriends leaned forwards to talk to him, looking really cool and composed as he did so. Then, Fora beckoned him to join them and Morpheus quickly changed seats to where Frank, Fora and the rest were sitting, probably feeling very cool among those people. They apparently were the main group of the house. Still, Morpheus sat with a bit of a forlorn air to him, still grieving the loss of his grandfather. He answered when spoken to and not unless.

"Prince, Maria!"

Albus and Scorpius sat straight up and Albus could see Mark looking with a tired expression on his face. Alex and Eric were beside him but they and his fiancée Aries seemed more interested in her house than Mark himself did. The little blonde girl Maria, with pigtails and a haughty expression, took the hat herself and placed it on her own head. So, here was the test. If the hat decided easily, it meant nothing changed in her mind since her talk with Mark. If it took a while, it _might_ suggest a chance of redemption.

The hat stared into her head for a while. Maria seemed pretty confident though, even if the hat did take a while. Nonetheless, the while was not that long. Within a single minute, the brim opened wide and announced, _"Slytherin!"_

The blonde girl, satisfied in her own sorting, ran to the Slytherin table, sitting near enough for Scorpius to pat her back proudly. Mark slumped back down and did not look up for the rest of the sorting. His first talk with Maria did not go very well at all and the fact she did not make his own house seemed to decide his opinion of her. Maria was not Mark's sister by relationship. She was definitely her own person just like Alice and Frank were their own people despite being twins. Albus could see Alice, then and there, shooting Frank a disapproving look which Frank did not seem to notice as he leaned against a fourth year girl and sighed contentedly.

Upon Wall, Thomas making Ravenclaw, the sorting ended and the acting Headmaster, Mors Incommodo, stood up to greet them all for his first time.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Incommodo said with his usual wisp. The entire hall fell silent at once. His wispy voice was dead-sounding and it still struck fear into anyone who was new to his appearance. "Before moving on to the feast, the speech comes first. It seems this castle has changed so much, many of our teachers left or died due to lapses in Hogwarts security which ultimately did you a disservice. This school has seen many unstable years with the previous Headmaster, and many worthless subjects being taught, infringing on your education. The Arsenal of Education seeks to rectify this with determination and full force. All will enjoy the benefits the Arsenal has to offer.

"Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures has been deemed worthless to the higher education Hogwarts prides itself. Astronomy is a Muggle subject and it will no longer be taught except as a section of Divination. Those who want extra knowledge in such an art can seek such knowledge elsewhere. Care of Magical Creatures is to be studied outside the school, not inside with dangerous beasts and uncontrolled magic or with dangerous trips into the Forbidden Forest. For this reason, those two subjects are banned. Practice of them is forbidden. As a result, their respective teachers are due to leave as time passes on. Divination is an art to be practiced amongst those capable and not to be flaunted to those who do not possess the gift. The practicing of Divination is further forbidden in this castle outside of its classes and faces strict punishment.

"The village of Hogsmeade is forbidden to those below third year of course. There will be teachers and Arsenal members keeping watch and any student to break these rules will face expulsion. The forbidden forest is also forbidden and anyone who tests this rule as students have sometimes done will face expulsion.

"There is a strict ban on all magical objects outside of wand use and magic in the corridors faces stricter punishment. These objects include staffs, crystal balls, Invisibility cloaks, and anything else that has a magical output. Any sighting of these objects will be met with immediate expulsion regardless of circumstances. I therefore strongly advise you all to restrain yourselves from using such objects. Implementation of these rules will be overseen by Hogwarts' new Inquisitor Master Maximus Tyro." He gestured towards the man with flaming red hair.

"Further, and on the subject of magical objects, two new subjects will be introduced. Study of Magical Artifacts has been deemed a worthy subject to replace such foolish games this school has been playing. It is a required subject of all students third year and above and will be taught by Greek Wizard Zandar Lex." The polite clapping continued as a hard-faced man with a tan skin tone and dark hair raised his head in acknowledgment. He and Tyro both looked very dangerous and set. Albus did not know what sort of teachers they would prove to be. "And anyone third year and below will be required to take General Magical Studies with Professor Rojer Selwyn for a full understanding of where our magical power comes from."

He stopped there, gazing through yellow eyes as the frozen students. Rojer sat beside him, saying nothing but glaring at them all, as if they were all responsible for his sacking two years ago. Evil git. Albus could not believe Incommodo let him back. "The hierarchy of the school shall also face changes," Incommodo continued. "All Prefects now report directly to Master Maximus Tyro. All Heads of Houses will be abolished. All forms of punishment rests with the Caretaker Cantharis, myself, or the Inquisitor Master Tyro, Master Selwyn the Oerseer or Master Lex, all five of whom have sole authority to enter or leave whatever Common room they wish. Dissent will be met with expulsion and following the completion of this year, the Prefect system will end too to promote equality amongst all students.

"House competition will change. Quidditch tryouts will be overseen by Rojer Selwyn. Only the very best fliers will be allowed to compete in this esteemed championship. As of a later time, students will be sorted according to skill and capability. A challenge may be put through Master Cantharis who will process and schedule the match accordingly. The point system shall be abolished. Competitive house rivalry comes to an end this year and shall be replaced instead with the first of its kind in Hogwarts: A Dueling Tournament to truly test the mettle of Hogwarts students. The prize is a Ministerial grant to any job you wish to choose from regardless of NEWTs, a trophy, and three thousand galleons in prize money. All students capable of signing up are urged to take part and sign their names on the board placed in their Common rooms. No clapping shall be necessary. Let the feast commence!"

Though some of what Incommodo said was actually quite welcome, nobody dared to clap following his demand. It was the strangest, most abrupt end to a speech Albus had ever heard. The food appeared magically on their plates as it always did and instead, full-scale talk broke out immediately among the student body. Albus noticed his aunt Hermione was looking rather distastefully at the way things were being managed now but there was little she or anyone could do about it. Albus wondered if his father, wherever he was now he was doing the war solo, knew what changes were being made. Was the Arsenal still at peace with Dumbledore's Army now it had control over Hogwarts and effectively won the war it had waged to begin with?

Albus was interrupted from his thoughts by Maria's loud voice saying, "Yuck! Disgusting! What sort of food is this?"

"You'll get used to it," Sierra offered nonchalantly. "Hey, Seth, potatoes?" she offered suddenly to the blonde boy beside her who was gazing in the direction of Simon and Proxima at the other end of the table.

"Huh?"

"Want some potatoes?"

"I prefer rice," Seth shrugged and returned to staring.

"Hold on, I'll pile some for you," Sophie said as impassively as Seth sometimes sounded. She looked over at her brother's spot too, though and did not meet Seth's eyes as she piled for him some rice. Seth took it without a word and blindly ate it quietly.

"So, dueling tournament?" Scorpius offered excitedly. "I must say, I don't like him much, and I totally want your dad to smash this war to bits but please, for the love of all that's good, when he does, don't cancel the tournament."

"Don't switch," Lucy sighed, picking at her plate moodily like Albus. "He's just trying to get some popular support from the student body. I'm _not_ falling for it."

"You can't deny, the Minister might prove to be very good for Hogwarts," a Slytherin girl offered from across from them.

"He killed my sister," she said quietly, giving Albus another pang in his stomach. _Molly. Walter._ They were not the only ones either. _Hagrid. Phoenix. James._ The teachers even died. Alexis' father, Fauna's mother, Kabe's father, Seth's mother _and_ father, though admittedly both the latter deaths were quite welcome in Seth's mind. Lucy was still talking quietly, "I was _with_ him. In my third year, I was on his side. I wanted Rojer and Ridge and Incommodo to win. I thought they had good ideas in mind. I- I always argued with my sister about it and it- it took her d-death to make me see that Incommodo is the worse ruler possible. I wish I was there- in Hogsmeade- I might've been able to save her."

"Lucy," Scorpius said quietly, attention turned to her now. "Molly was pulling Eric out of the way. The fire would've hit him if she didn't. She would've taken the hit with or without you there. Trust me, it's not your fault. And trust me here too, if my family didn't have a personal affair with Incommodo, I might've taken his side as well."

"Only to be rudely awakened one day," Lucy shrugged.

"Lucy," Scorpius said with a small grin on his face. She looked up at him and he smiled encouragingly, "We're gonna win this war. Don't worry."

"You're quite the optimist," Nate grinned from two seats down, turning to them and ignoring Maria's complaints about the rice being undercooked. "How do you know?"

"Easy," Scorpius grinned. "We've faced worse odds than this before. If Potter can beat an immortal Dark Lord, he can beat Incommodo. I wouldn't be surprised if he's hatching something right now."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Minister's hatching something right now," a second year boy offered.

"Yeah, like an egg," Gabriel offered with a grin. "Would explain the look on his face right now."

Nate laughed loudly as Albus, Scorpius and Lucy looked up at Incommodo. He looked pretty angry at something Professor Granger was telling him. Lucy was thinking of something else, "Al, notice something? All the High staff table are men except Aunt Hermione and Trelawney."

"What's gender discrimination in the grand plan though?" Scorpius asked curiously. Lucy shrugged and Scorpius changed subject, "So, are we gonna enter the tournament? Or… watch it from afar?"

"I don't expect to win," Albus said slowly. "But I'll enter. In the end, we all know who the winner is going to be."

"Aries V. Kimble," Scorpius muttered, looking over at the Gryffindor table where she was conversing with Mark and Alex. Mark seemed down about something but Alex seemed disinterested and waved her off before returning to his plate.

"Don't be so sure," Seth chimed in without a hint of any interest on his young face. It appeared he had moved to be closer to them. Albus could sense Seth asking for a word. He knew he would. "She has the disadvantage of being the most powerful student in the school. Makes her a target. If someone plays his cards right, she can lose."

"So, you gonna enter?" Scorpius asked interestedly as Lucy blew out a sigh and looked up at the High table again.

"Of course," Seth shrugged. "The offer is too good."

"Yeah, if my father's offer wasn't enough, you got this one too," Albus said pointedly.

"All high positions and money," Seth sighed, staring over at Simon's spot again. "But still worth the effort."

Simon seemed very happy with Proxima, even though she was lecturing him on something. By her gestures towards his empty plate, she was probably complaining about the food he ate. Simon was responding over her complaints with his own gestures and she rolled her eyes and shook her head, like he was proposing a childish argument. She stared at him like he was a baby and piled some actual meat on his steak, probably trying to convince him to put some meat up already due to his slender frame. Simon sighed, stared gloomily at the plate, and then shrugged as he added melted cheese and mixed it with the steak and even added French fries to the meal, looking very pleased with himself.

As Proxima stared at his triumphant look as he put the steak in his mouth, Scorpius was engaging with Lucy and just as expected, Seth moved closer to Albus. The boy was different. He seemed emptier than before. Now, without a friend beside him, he had nothing holding him back. Seth was a true sociopath. Somewhat. While his face gave no emotions, his once empty eyes now had a hint of desperation in them. It was a desperation that had been present when Samantha had Sierra as hostage and nearly killed her. He shot one more look at Simon's spot, as if to remind himself of what his goal was, and turned to an expecting Albus.

"What do you want?" Albus sighed.

"How did you know I wanted something?" Seth asked.

"I'm smart, what do you want," Albus offered, deciding to appear to Seth just as impassive. He knew exactly what the boy wanted. And he knew what he would answer.

"Talk to Simon for me," Seth said. The position had indeed changed. It used to be Albus running to Seth for help but now it was the other way around. He truly did deserve this. Albus was not sure it was in anyone's best interests, least of all Simon's, to agree.

"What's your offer?" Albus smirked.

Seth did not answer immediately. He shot Albus a look of brief anger before his eyes went emotionless again. Was that the only emotion Seth could display when he was alone? Anger? "I'm gonna get you for this, Al."

"I know, I'll have a job later this year for you"-

"Dream"-

"-that you'll _want_ to do," Albus finished. "But how come you can demand offers and not me? Simon's better off without you. Even you can admit that. So, what's your offer? Spit it out and live with the new reality. You talked about sacrifices in war, didn't you? Here's yours."

"You promised me you would protect him," Seth reminded him.

"I am," Albus said simply. "From people like you. Wouldn't you agree that your relationship with him put him in some sort of unnecessary spotlight?"

Seth sighed and looked down at his empty plate. He considered it for a minute and then looked up, "Alright. Ok, fine. You win." He moved his hand to his ring resting on his other hand and pulled it off. "Here, it's yours again. Just… talk to Simon. Ok?"

Albus was not even given the chance to respond. Seth left his ring with Albus. His Heirloom. A ring Albus had given him just to be nice. He had given it back. The food disappeared soon after with Albus deep in thought, not paying much attention to the conversation between Scorpius and Lucy. If he had, he would have noticed her hand clasped around his tightly, and her face slightly happier now she was with him. He would have noticed Scorpius leaning against her and her cupping his face in her hands and kissing him, talking a lot easier than he ever did with Laura or even Rose.

In his own thoughts, Albus knew he would have to talk to Simon at least once. Regardless, the Resurrection Stone had to go back to Seth… eventually. Seth was always protective of it. Did he just lose all sense of familial value? He still had Sierra, didn't he? Upon making it back to their Common room, Albus looked around one last time. Gabriel and Nate were sniggering in the corner about something, Sierra was enthusiastically jumpy around Seth who at least had a smile around his face when she was around, Scorpius and Lucy exchanged a kiss before directing the first years to the dormitories and heading down themselves. Still, Albus had to admit, he was glad Seth gave him the Stone. Perhaps with the stone, he could do what he intended to do from the previous year and hand it to Mark. Mark needed it.


	7. The Rune of Partnership

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 6: The Rune of Partnership**

Albus woke up early the next morning to Scorpius and Riley chatting casually. They stopped briefly as Albus opened the hangings but when he did not berate them for waking him up, they continued. It seemed to be nothing more than a casual debate about the upcoming Dueling Tournament. Scorpius was wondering openly whether more information would be announced that morning and whether they would have to wait until it actually started. Riley was just annoyed that Astronomy class was cancelled and hoped that the Dueling Tournament would be worth his time. Albus stayed on the bed, the morning still being too young for breakfast, and continued listening to the conversation.

"What I'm really bummed out about is Quidditch," Scorpius sighed. "Why ruin the teams."

"Just set up your old team," Riley shrugged.

"Until he decides Quidditch sucks a bans it forever?" Scorpius groaned.

"Not likely, he wants to merge flying and dueling from what I got from him," Riley suggested.

Albus sighed and took out the Marauder's Map and activated it the old fashioned way. He looked around at the dots in the castle. Most students seemed to be up and moving. His eyes traversed over to the Headmaster's office where Lysander's dot was. He had spent the night there, he saw. Lorcan's dot was with him. He moved his eyes to Gryffindor tower next. All of James' dormitory was finally out. The seventh year dormitory was now filled with Mark, Alex and Eric. Only the dots of Mark and Alex seemed to be moving. Neil on the other hand was moving back and forth along the corridor alone. Albus moved his eyes from Neil's dot to the third year dormitory. It was empty. Very empty. Did Neil sleep alone? It was not every day when Albus regretted not paying attention to the Sorting ceremony, but he definitely wished he was more attentive in fifth year.

Albus' eyes rested for a minute on Mark's dot as it left its dormitory. He watched as it descended from Gryffindor tower. It passed Neil's dot and stopped for a second before continuing. It moved all the way down to the Entrance hall and waited by the entrance to the dungeons. Albus looked up. Scorpius and Riley were still talking. He moved his eyes back down to the map and over to the Astronomy tower where Incommodo took up residence. That was why Astronomy was cancelled. Incommodo wanted the tower for himself since the Headmaster's office was sealed against him. Incommodo's dot was pacing too. Albus also saw the dots of Ernie, Draco, Theodore, Rojer, Tyro and Marius in a single room, alone. It was not clear what they were doing alone but Incommodo was definitely not with them.

Albus' eyes moved back towards the dungeon entrance and to his surprise, still saw Mark's dot there. Deciding to see what he was up to, Albus got up, leaving Scorpius and Riley to their talk. He walked across the Common room, ignoring two whispering students and Seth who decided to make himself the first student to sign up for the Dueling Tournament. Albus added his name quickly and left, ignoring Seth's stare. He climbed out of the snake hole leading to the dungeons and walked up to the usual warmth of the castle. As the map said, there was Mark, leaning against the wall beside the dungeon corridor. He met Albus' eyes and sighed, "Map?"

"Yeah, need something?" Albus asked.

Now Albus got a really good look at Mark. The boy was still down in the dumps. His voice was not as raspy as last year, and his eyes were their normal blue but he still had a wooden leg and his skin was no longer its fair color but tinged with yellow. Mark still stood steadily as he regarded Albus calmly, as if what he said did not really hold any importance. "Gonna enter the tournament?"

"Already did," Albus said. "You?"

"Of course," Mark said casually, standing up straight. "The winner gets closer to the Minister." He lowered his voice, "I'm not finished with them, yet."

"You- Mark, we can't take him as he"-

"I know," Mark groaned as if Albus was stating the obvious. "But that doesn't mean we stay away from him. Al, he's the _Minister._ And he's in _Hogwarts._ This is our one chance to take him out. We've done more damage against him than Dumbledore's Army did, and we actually managed to defend Hogwarts from the Reservation. We need to do some research into how to defeat beings with two souls and do it. We can't let him out. Here," Mark reached into his robe pockets and passed him a list of passwords. "You were sorted into Gryffindor once, remember?"

"Yeah, I do," Albus said quietly, looking down at the list. _Mane_ was the password that week. He looked up at Mark again. "Third year."

"Don't forget that," Mark said. He cleared his throat once and turned to walk away. "Ever."

"How can you do this? We'll get in trouble."

"I'm Head Boy, I can do whatever I want," Mark mumbled shortly.

"Fine, and Mark," Albus called back. When Mark turned back to him, Albus said, "You're a Slytherin, yourself. You shouldn't forget that."

"I don't intend to," Mark said shortly.

Albus was still in the Entrance hall when students started filing out of the dungeons. Albus decided to just go for the Great hall and start breakfast. It was probably best and he could save himself and Scorpius a seat. Albus spotted Lucy Weasley sitting beside Roxanne. She seemed her usual haughty self and no longer as moody and forlorn as she was the night before. Roxanne was animatedly chatting up the dueling tournament excitedly with Lucy. Gabriel and Nate were sitting across, not joining in but listening to her with interest. Albus took a seat beside her and sighed as he started on the porridge in front of him.

He just began eating when Scorpius came up and squeezed himself between Lucy and Roxanne. "Hey, Al. Hi, Lucy."

Albus and Lucy answered back lowly but Lucy actually turned to him and started talking about her entry. Albus was considering joining in when Mark joined them next and sat at the Slytherin table. "Hey, guys. Gonna sit with you for a bit, Aries is annoying me."

"Hmm, what's with"-

"What do we have here?" a low, wispy, deathly voice said behind them, eliciting a sudden, involuntary gasp from Albus. Their acting Headmaster, Mors Incommodo was standing behind them. Mark's shoulders tensed up and Scorpius froze in place. Lucy's face actually switched to that of anger. "What would a Gryffindor be doing sitting at the Slytherin table?" Scorpius zipped his mouth shut and Lucy determinedly kept her eyes on the plate. Albus and Mark found themselves at a loss for words. "If there is nothing for you, Mr. Wallader, you will place yourself at the Gryffidor table where you belong and Gryffindor house will lose"-

"I was sorted here last year," Mark blurted out. "By- by Phoenix as a reward for- as a- for when I got over my Curse."

"He pulled through a deadly Curse last year," Albus said truthfully, keeping his eyes off Incommodo's, not daring to meet them. Incommodo knew he was alive, now. He would be questioned soon, he knew it. "When he pulled through, Phoenix had him sorted again."

The silence was almost ominous. Incommodo said nothing just yet. Scorpius started shifting uncomfortably in his seat and Lucy started on her drink, trying very hard to ignore her sister's killer. "How many students are in the Slytherin dormitory now, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked as Lorcan Scamander sat across from them beside Gabriel.

"Th-three," Scorpius stuttered.

"Gryffindors, Mr. Wallader?"

"Three," Mark mumbled.

"Family members in Gryffindor?"

"Just my cousins"-

"Slytherin?"

"My sister," Mark answered, folding his arms.

"Sister trumps cousin," Incommodo said. "You will henceforth on be considered a Slytherin student for the rest of your Hogwarts education," he said as Master Tyro started handing out timetables. "If I ever see you on the Gryffindor table, you will be very sorry."

"Didn't you say the house championship is being dissolved?" Mark said pointedly. "I'm sitting with my friends. Besides, I have a fiancée in Gryffindor house so at the very least, we're even. And both my fiancée and I are the most talented students you can hope to meet in this prison you call a school, you leave me the hell alone and boil your head wherever it is you sleep these days."

Lorcan cleared his throat as he turned the page of the _Quibbler_ Magazine. Incommodo looked beside himself but his thought suggested thoughtfulness. Talented. Mark looked on the point of arguing but before he could say a word, Incommodo shot him a dangerous yellow glare that almost petrified him. Incommodo turned back to Albus. Here it came. Albus knew it. "Mr. Potter, you will meet with me tomorrow at five in the evening on the top of the Astronomy tower. There is something we must discuss."

Lorcan turned the page again, catching Incommodo attention. "Enjoying yourself, Scamander?" he snapped, making Lorcan jump slightly before continuing reading. Lorcan paid the acting Headmaster no mind whatsoever. Incommodo did not look too happy about this but there was little he could do about it in a school full of teenagers. Lorcan continued ignoring him, reading the magazine, raising his eyebrows interestedly at an article claiming Goblins had developed a device to destroy the world. Incommodo turned, "I ought to have the magazine banned. Pity it will only raise the trouble I am trying so hard to avoid."

"I'm sorry, did you need something?" Lorcan asked casually.

"Learn respect, Scamander, or you shall be made to," Incommodo whispered as Tyro made it to their end of the table. He handed Albus' timetable to him. Incommodo turned back to Albus, "I do expect you in my office tomorrow without fail. I will speak to you then."

The talk was so ominous and shocking that Albus found himself shaking afterwards and Scorpius violently shook his head to bring himself back to normal. Tyro had moved on and gave timetables to other students. The only one who seemed unaffected was Lorcan who watched him go casually, like Lysander would. Then, Lorcan gave off a very Lysander-like smile and said in his twin's purposely softened voice, "Sorry. I had to do that."

" _Lysander?"_

"The Headmaster's job is so tiring, even if it's just keeping the office," Lysander yawned. "Lorcan's taking my place to help me out. He's at the Gryffindor table. We needed this switch. We're going to be switching places this term to keep the charade up so he won't know which one of us to come after."

Albus, Mark and Scorpius stared in surprise at Lysander's guilty smile. Gabriel and Nate were paying no attention now, instead keeping their attention on Maria Prince, who was complaining once again about the food. Mark turned his head towards his sister and sighed, "Well, what do you know? I ask for a meal here, I get a frigging year."

"You seemed to have made your point," Maria sighed. "Don't worry."

"I swear, I am liking this Headmaster more and more," Scorpius mused jokingly.

" _Acting_ Headmaster, hi, Scorpius," Lysander said happily as he corrected him.

Mark sighed, "I _hate_ Hogwarts."

"This year, we all do," Scorpius sighed.

"Don't hate Hogwarts," Lucy said sternly. "It's still important to our lives. You have NEWTs and _I_ have OWLs. We can't afford to give it half. At all."

Albus and Scorpius stole a look at their timetables. As promised, Care of Magical Creatures was no longer relevant to them and the Dark Arts were no longer a subject taught by Professor Soot. Aside from Care of Magical Creatures, Albus did not see any major changes and neither did Scorpius. The only issue was their schedules were smaller now without Care of Magical Creatures. Albus had Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology. Tyro also went on to add Magical Artifacts to keep his schedule full. Scorpius on the other hand was stuck with Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions and Artifacts like Albus.

The rest of the meal went by normally and soon enough classes were back in session. All students went on their way. Albus saw Proxima and Alpha throw their father a worried look and stuck close together as they followed him to his first class of General Magical Studies. Albus went off to Ancient Runes where, thankfully, Alexis was waiting. Inside were Mark and Aries and beside them were Alex and Eric. Albus remembered the previous year when Mark missed their first lesson due to his leg's illness. Albus gratefully gave Alexis a hug before Professor Sorrow, one of the few surviving teachers from the massacre the previous year, shooed them in. For the first time, Professor Sorrow prepared her students to practice some of the ancient spells they had spent years learning from. "Who can remember Wendell's Finite Rule of Connection?" she asked.

As expected, Alexis was able to answer, "Wizards desiring to form a partnership must draw the exact same rune on each other. Objects to be connected must be drawn by the same wizard. Wizards wishing to _use_ those objects must possess the same rune as the object. Their power is the same as well as their fate."

"Very good, ten points to Ravenclaw," she said approvingly. "So, what we'll do is attempt to perform this Ancient spell." Sorrow traversed the class, correcting their wands and overseeing their incantation. "Like so," she instructed. _"Creatio Ehwaz!_ Now, if we go by Wendell's Finite Rule of Connection, the rune must be on both wizards who wish to form a partnership," Sorrow lectured.

Alexis nodded quietly and bent down to take notes when a knock on the door sounded. Sorrow stopped everyone for a minute and held herself up straight before bidding for the knocker to come in. Opening the door was none other than Mors Incommodo. Scorpius might've been paler if he had not been naturally pale from the beginning. He still looked scared being in the Headmaster's presence. Incommodo held his hands in his pockets as he regarded the small class.

Sorrow looked up at Incommodo, "Headmaster… what a pleasant surprise…"

"This is a subject of utmost importance," Incommodo said in a quiet voice. "I will be supervising this lesson to witness what sort of spellwork the seventh years are performing."

"V-very well, we will- we will continue then, continue on," Sorrow said hesitantly. He walked right in, showing no care for the shivers passing through the class. Even Alexis tensed up and kept her eyes determinedly on her parchment.

Incommodo took a seat at the back of the room and watched, yellow eyes resting on each and every one of them.

The class returned to what was relatively normal as Incommodo rested his eyes mainly on Sorrow. "We will take a few moments off to go over what we learned last year in regards to this lesson. Potter, can you manage a summary of what we learned last year in regards to what we're doing this lesson?"

"The actual Rune for Partnership is on Page 126," Albus said, flipping through his pages with Alexis using her fingers to keep the noteworthy pages they were still studying. "In case we need to copy the rune. Wendell's Finite Rule of Connection was… erm…" he hesitated and Alexis smirked and happily recited it again.

" _Wizards desiring to form a partnership must draw the exact same rune on each other. Objects to be connected must be drawn by the same wizard. Wizards wishing to use those objects must possess the same rune as the object. Their power is the same as well as their fate."_

"But it's only temporary, as long as the runes were there," Albus added, reading from the book.

"Exactly, and if we take this rule as fact for the Ancient Futhark spell, we have a powerful partnership. Let us attempt this with objects once again as we did last year to make sure we're all up to speed. Malfoy…"

"Right…" Scorpius said uncertainly, getting out his wand and quill. He drew a rune on the table. Next, he redrew it on his hand in it exact likeness. When he was finished, Sorrow took stage again, "Now, if drawn correctly and the spell said correctly, Mr. Malfoy's hand will be made of a substance similar to…" she knocked on the table. "Wood. Incantation is _Creatio Ehwaz._ Now, Mr. Malfoy."

" _Creatio Ehwaz,"_ Scorpius cried, wand on hand.

Albus was actually impressed and Alexis smirked as if she had known he could do it all along. The wand glowed to the color of the wood and Scorpius' hand briefly changed. Sorrow flicked her wand to make the rune disappear, thus breaking the connection. "To this day, a very simple Transfiguration spell exists to replicate these effects with just about any substance." Albus saw Alex and Eric give each other five as they recalled Mark transforming Eric's skin to iron in fifth year. But Sorrow was talking about something far more powerful.

"Generally, Rune Spells are so powerful, continuous usage of them on human beings is very unhealthy," she warned. "So most of our practices will be done on objects. Who can remember why it is unhealthy?"

"Intense magical power through written word on a part of the body other than our hands slowly decomposes that part of the body," Mark said. " _If_ used in large amounts. Recommended usage on a human being is only once every other month."

Incommodo had gotten up and looked at the different runes through the book, spending a good five minutes bookmarking different pages as Sorrow continued lecturing. "What we just witnessed Mr. Malfoy do is far more powerful. The Ancient Wizards used to use such partnership runes in their weddings for magical effect, Dark Witches and Wizards used such runes with Permanent Ink Quills to defend themselves a great deal from most Curses thrown at them, hiding Runes on objects. However, this created a drawback. Who can remember"-

"You made a mistake, Symphony," a wispy voice said suddenly. "You left practical spellwork till seventh year. Fifth years should be capable. You should have introduced Wendell's rule in fourth year for students to attempt the forthcoming spells in fifth year. This is a subject I intend to make core come next year so update your syllabus. Make sure to not repeat this mistake again lest I find a more suitable Ancient Runes Professor."

Sorrow looked momentarily flustered before continuing as if nothing had happened, "Who can remember the Famous Drawback of 1858?"

Alexis and two other Ravenclaws raised their hands. Sorrow picked one boy in their year who recited, "Varm the Vanished drew the rune in plain sight on a dragon's scale. His son summoned the scale from his possession and destroyed it with Fiendfyre, killing his father and bringing about the Infernal War of 1859."

"Which brings us a single warning before we continue our attempts on each other," Sorrow continued. "If the object is destroyed, so are you. As Wendell's Rule states, _The power is the same as well as their fate._ If two wizards draw the same rune on each other, those wizards share power levels, and magical skill. However, if one dies, the other dies too which makes this partnership as strong as the weakest link. Now, we will spend this lesson focusing on this spell so next week, we may be able to bring about Gregory's Rule of Defense and use the Rune Eihwaz for Defense. By the end of our fifth week together, we should be able to use both runes at once to recreate what became the most famous Dueler's Force of 1952 when Jacob and Joseph Courtney managed to stave off twenty Goblins at once during a scuffle at Gringotts. Carry on."

By the end of the lesson, Albus had managed one partnership rune spell with Scorpius before Incommodo deactivated it himself by erasing the rune in plain sight. "Failed to hide it correctly, Mr. Potter. Class dismissed! Symphony, meet me this weekend for a discussion about the way you run this class. I am extremely displeased with your methods and how extremely behind the class seem to be."

" _Finally_ we learn Rune spells," Scorpius exclaimed once they got out. "Thought it would take forever."

Aries straightened her robes, "It will if the Headmaster"-

" _Acting_ Headmaster," Mark corrected with a small, rare smirk. "Ever learn _this_ in Salem."

Aries actually looked flustered for a second. She thought back hard, Albus actually guessed the answer before she said it, "No. We didn't. This is actually all new."

Mark smirked and Eric nudged Alex. Mark seemed pleased. "Very few schools actually bother with Rune spells because they're so difficult. Sorrow actually spent four years readying us for the spells before having us try them. It's no wonder we're managing for now."

" _For now?"_ Scorpius asked.

The bell rang for the classes to end and Mark sighed, checking his schedule. It seemed almost strange, seeing Mark acting so normal again, checking schedule and thinking mainly about classes. He sighed, "Well, I got Potions. Scorps, you too."

"Right"-

"I'll walk you there," Alex offered. "Need to ask Nott something anyway."

Albus' thoughts took him back to Neil and opted to walk Mark to Potions as well. The Potions Master was Neil's father and Albus was hoping to ask him about Neil. "What about?"

"Well," Alex looked flustered. "To offer to help his son study up on Potions. He said he got over his allergy or something and needs to take Potions. I said I'd help."

"Oh…" Albus' thoughts trailed off. Alexis was verbalizing aloud how her brother might cope with the new system and worried openly about how he might be around the Headmaster. Albus could not blame her this time. Incommodo gave _everyone_ the shivers. Well, _almost_ everyone, Albus thought, thinking of Lysander. Once they got down to the dungeons, Albus and Alex hung back while Mark, Eric and Scorpius joined the class. Alexis walked off out of the dungeons alone to find her brother.

"Need something too?" Alex asked.

Albus sighed. How much could he say? He did not know why he was supposed to be interested in Neil himself. He just did what his late brother told him to do. Wondering once again what James had in mind when befriending such a little boy, Albus shrugged, "Made a promise to James that I'd befriend his son after he graduates. Well… I'm still keeping the promise…"

"Oh…" Alex said, cottoning on. "I'm-er… sorry, about him. I, eh…"

"Don't worry about it," Albus waved aside moodily, not wanting to be reminded of James at the moment. "Just consider this my way of making peace with"- Albus was interrupted by the dungeon doors opening up.

At the doorway stood Theodore Nott. Alex got his attention quickly and Nott ordered the class inside shortly before walking up to Alex and Albus. "You're not Potions students?"

"No, sir, we- we wanted to talk about something else, actually," Alex said apologetically. Alex gulped and started explaining his position first. Theodore listened with attention at first, folding his arms as Alex mentioned Neil, but otherwise his eyes were alight with curiosity. He nodded shortly, "My son never had a Potions Steam allergy. That was a lie to get him off Potions with Era."

Albus, of course, already knew this. He knew more than Alex because Seth let on a couple of things. _Nott was worried about half vampires in Slytherin house, had a vampire killed, and doesn't even like being touched. Nott is clearly frightened of vampires, I wouldn't be surprised if he was_ hurt _by one a long time ago. And Al, if that's the case, no one really wants to know. Some things are better left unsaid…_

"Why lie though?" Albus asked.

"Honestly?" Theodore told them. "You know more than me. Your Potions Mistress was the vampire, Era, correct? Neil had a vampire as a caregiver for five years in his youth. Beyond that, I know nothing. If he's interested in your lessons, I suggest you ask him. He's due for Potions in three days. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Theodore left them there. Albus and Alex walked back up to the main castle. Alex looked very thoughtful as well. Probably planning his lessons with Neil. Lucky Alex could use his free time as Alexis did and tutor someone who probably needed it badly. Albus wondered if perhaps Alexander might be able to tutor him. After all, Alexander was fine with Potions and had more time on his hands. Alex looked up again, "Well, that was interesting. There's clearly something Neil's not telling us about himself though. Vampires, faked an allergy to avoid one, a caregiver… he's obviously afraid of them. Probably based off the caregiver experience."

"So, you gonna tutor him?" Albus asked.

"Sure will," Alex shrugged. "I already said I would to both him and his father. Can't back out now, can I? Anyways, I'm off to our Common room. Wanna come? I know Mark gave you the passwords."

Albus considered Alex for a second and smirked shortly. "Sure. Why not? Been a while since I entered the Common room anyway."

It had been a while since Albus had entered their Common room and it would be quite empty at this time since most other years were in classes and Albus and Alex had the period free since Sorrow did not assign homework. Albus contented himself to relaxing by their cozy fireplace for once in his life, wondering how much longer he would have to endure stress and pain before he finally died. He lay awake on their sofa for an hour thinking about that, wondering quietly if his death would be painless. And how Alexis would take it…

Alexis reminded him. The book. She had given him a book. What was the betting the book actually would save his life? Did it have anything on symbiotic souls?

 _You know, this may sound strange, Alexis, but I think you_ did _save my life."_

" _Al, of course I did," Alexis told him as if he was selling her short. "If I can't help my brother, the least I could do is help you." And she gave him a kiss on the mouth before smiling at him, "Congratulations on making seventeen. You grew up."_

Well, Albus owed it to Alexis to read the book. At the very least, he might give himself a fighting chance. Albus left Gryffindor tower briefly to get the book he kept tightly bound and protected in his trunk before returning to the Gryffindor Common room, prepared to spend the rest of the break reading the book. Once he returned to the three-seated sofa by the fireplace, he opened the book and started reading, beginning, of course, with the first chapter.

 **The Dark Arts**

 _Of all the magical arts that make up the abilities of witches and wizards, the most powerful, unbeatable and most controversial of all of them are the Dark Arts. The Dark Arts are immensely powerful curses created with the intention of causing pain but they were also the first of the Magical Arts to exist in the world. Dark Arts theorizer Joanna Melville spoke of them as the Darkness that came before the light. Dark Arts theorist, Herman Giggle used his own Muggle knowledge to shed light of those mysterious Arts. "Muggle science dictates that black, known as darkness to the magical world, is the absence of color; where white, known as the light, is the mixture of colors. The world existed in darkness before light was shed and therefore, it is logical to assume that the Dark Arts existed first."_

 _The origin of the Dark Arts are unknown but the use of the modern Dark Arts have been set by none other than Ancient Greek wizard Herpo the Foul. Herpo developed a range of Dark Curses. Among those developed by Herpo was none other than the Unforgivable Curses which once numbered three but recently extended to number seven following the conclusion of the second war against the Dark Lord Voldemort situated in Great Britain. The Dark Arts also widen to include the Semper curses which deal lasting damage unless specially treated, the Corpus curses which mutate the body, the Essence curses which mutate the soul and Alchemy which mutate the forces of nature themselves. Semper curses are quite simple to understand as any curse has the potential to become Semper, meaning always. Add that very word before any curse and it becomes a Semper curse._

 _Herpo the Foul began with the Imperius Curse which controls the weak-minded, extended to intense torturous pain with the Cruciatus Curse, and finally concluded with death in the Killing Curse, a curse that ends the victim's life by expelling the soul from his or her body. Herpo also developed four more curses which were vastly unknown to Wizardkind due to the efforts of Albus Dumbledore to keep them concealed from study, that rule extending across the Atlantic. These were known as the Concealed Curses, the second half of the Unforgivable Curses. The first of the Concealed Arts became Fiendfyre, also known as Cursed Fire. The fire is never extinguished until it has either devoured everything in its path and has nothing left to add to its fuel, or a powerful Wizard manages to control it. It was discovered in 2006 that the smallest touch of the cursed fire is enough to kill even the most powerful, making it a very widespread, dangerous curse and punishable by a life sentence in whatever Wizarding prison native to the particular Wizarding world's nation._

 _Another of the Concealed Arts was the Retardation Curse. The Curse is a modified version of the Memory Charm. It is able to retard the mind in a way that renders the victim unable to process or comprehend even the most simple. It destroys most of the victim's brain cells to a particular level so even the most genius of wizards can fall victim to the Curse. The Retardation Curse also has the obvious effect of making the victim forget everything. He or she loses all memory of what they once experienced, restarting his or her life from the beginning, but with the inability to move on past a certain mental stage. The Curse has been banned following its rediscovery in 2010._

 _Another of the Concealed Arts is the Terminal Curse. Following the Salem War of 2019-2020, many killings were done against Muggles and successfully hidden from witches and wizards in the populace by use of the Terminal Curse. The Terminal Curse creates a terminal illness in the victim's body. The difference between Muggle terminal illnesses and one cast by witches and wizards is that the wizard's terminal illness cannot be undone, only recovered from and the recovery is extremely rare and can only be done if treatment is sought immediately. As this is not immediately apparent from the onset of the illness, the user can often hide his or her tracks even from the Ministry by use of that curse._

 _The only other curse is, even in modern days, so Unforgivable, the inclusion of it in the list of seven was a given once it was thrown in the air again. The Horcrux is a very repulsive type of Dark Art and even in modern days, it is forbidden by magical academics to give direction on how to create one. It splits the soul and encased it into another object, (see p. 652) to make the user immortal so long as the soul is bound to the earth. It can be reversed but the process is extremely difficult and dangerous. The side effects, of course are drastic as they make the effects of any Dark Curse physically. It warps both the appearance and the mind of the user so they are no longer stable._

 _The curses listed are only the most drastic of the Dark Arts. Curses such as the Scottish Curse of Depression and the Malaysian Breathlessness cannot be undone except by time or a counter curse cast specifically by the user. This leads to the first most important rule. The Dark Arts are difficult but possible to counter._

 _Elemental magic is magic that controls the elements. It is known to be able to conjure any type of gas or air and is also able to conjure fire, water, earth, wind and lightning which allow particularly adept users to change the very weather. This is a central basis of Alchemy where elemental magic is essential to the concoctions it creates._

Albus spent most of the day inside the Gryffindor Common room. At least until lunch period. He sat up, intending to go down when the Fat Lady's portrait just opened and in came Neil Nott. Coincidentally, Albus was hoping to talk to him. He was hungry though and did not want to skip lunch. He had just started wondering how to initiate conversation with him when Neil chose to sit next to him. He said nothing though. Not even a 'hi.' Albus thought he heard something like "lo" but it was too low to make out or respond to.

Neil just sat on his bottom with his knees facing up, shoes still on the couch. Albus pat his back and got up. Neil almost fell off in surprise but said nothing. "Wanna take a walk?" Albus asked. "I wanted to talk to you."

Neil sat straight, staring at Albus through glassy eyes for a minute before laying down and turning his head the other way. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

Albus did not expect to be rejected like that. He half expected Neil to quietly come along. How did James do this? How did James expect Albus to do it? Albus spent his life being a terrible brother to Lily, how was he supposed to treat someone younger than her who apparently had some issues not yet resolved? Albus sighed and stayed sitting. Neil was still small, though he was third year. His feet barely reached up to where Albus was on the three-seat sofa. _Talk to him. Even if he doesn't respond, talk. The more you talk, the more he listens, the more he listens, the more he has to say and the more he talks, the more comfortable he is._

Albus sighed again and gave it another go, "So… which courses did you sign up for this year?" Neil mumbled something incomprehensible. Albus went on, deciding to keep talking like James had suggested, "When I was second year, my family kept bugging me over my subjects. My Uncle Percy was pretty vague and unhelpful. Always saying play to my strengths, depends what I want to do. How is anyone supposed to know what they want to do at twelve? It was almost funny. And in the end, I finally discovered what I wanted to do and find out I did not sign up for the correct course. Sometimes, I think the system here is messed up but it's what we have."

Neil turned around but said nothing still. His eyes stared at the ceiling. Albus cast around some something else to go off on. "So, I ended up taking Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies. And Divination was probably the funniest of those classes."

"Trelawney predicted my death, today," Neil said suddenly. "I'm going to die."

Albus actually smiled, "That's… why they were funny. Know how long she's been teaching here?"

"How long?"

"Forty-two years," Albus told him. "And know how many deaths she predicted since she came? Forty-two. Know how many died?"

"Forty-two?"

"None," Albus corrected, to Neil's slight surprise. "It's just her way of greeting you. Don't take her seriously." Was it just Albus or did Neil almost look disappointed? He got up and sat straight. Albus sighed in relief, "So, you took Divination? What else?"

"Arithmancy," he said shortly.

"That's it?"

Neil nodded shortly and the boy got up. Albus followed up, "Ready for the walk?"

Neil shook his head and motioned that he wanted to eat. Knowing he could definitely use the food himself, Albus walked with him. It was as they walked out the portrait hole when Neil asked Albus his first question, "How did you get in Gryffindor house?"

"Honorary Gryffindor," Albus smirked.

"How do you become an honorary member of a house?" Neil asked curiously.

"You don't, I just had friends," Albus said simply.

"I wish I was Slytherin."

"I'll make you a deal," Albus said as they reached the Great Hall and the time for them to split finally came. "If you agree to talk to me… I'll give you the Slytherin Common room password. Think about it."

Neil sighed in more disappointment. Now it occurred to Albus, he never saw Neil crack a smile. Not once. Even during Hogwarts Guard meetings, even if everyone had motive to laugh, he just sat quietly. Just as they reached the third floor corridor, Master Tyro met them. The three stood facing each other for what felt like a long time, Master Tyro regarding each of them in what was supposed to be a kindly way. Then, he strode up and just as Neil started tensing up, he stopped and set his bags down, "I've… been meaning to partake in an experiment. I was curious if you, Mr. Nott, would be willing to take part. It takes no commitment on your part. A simple trial. Pass and you go on your way. Fail and you go on your way."


	8. The Malfoy Manor

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 7: The Malfoy Manor**

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Ok, few things before we get to the chapter. First off, I have changed the covers of my series. The covers are no freshly drawn by a wonderful reader. I would like to thank Sir Manayaz for the brilliant redesign of the book covers. They truly are excellent pieces of work and I am happy to use them as my book covers for this series as it reaches its conclusion. As I have often admitted, I am terrible at drawing and so a better drawer has done an excellent redesign for the covers and turned out absolutely magnificently considering what the meaning behind those Albus Potter books are. So, thanks Sir Manayaz, for those brilliant covers. I am honored to use them.**_

 _ **Secondly, time to answer some questions: What is up with Neil? You'll find out this book, or you can PM me and I'll tell the whole story. It's not exactly a spoiler because what his story entails isn't nearly as important as what it leads to. Why does Simon have poor taste in friends? He does, because he's self-destructive. He doesn't really realize how horrible his friends can be. In fact, Seth is one thing and Simon is beginning to understand that but Proxima can have a vicious mentality too. And yes, seth giving the stone away (for now) signifies giving up who he is. Very intuitive. The Rune of Partnership? Power and fate are the same. If one dies, so does the other and yes, if Incommodo and a normal person hared this rune and that normal person died, Incommodo would too. The rune makes the partnership as defensive as the weakest link but also as strong as the most powerful link. Now without further ado…**_

Maximu Tyro stood watching Albus and Neil. They did not answer immediately. In fact, without waiting for an answer, Tyro took out from under his robes a bat trapped in an orb. Neil jumped at the sudden appearance before relaxing, seeing it was just in fact a bat. "Your father has told me an interesting fact about you. I am terribly sorry to hear about your sister." Tyro did not sound as sorry as he claimed. He did not sound anything. His eyes were just alight with curiosity and spoke casually until getting to the main point, "Five years old, was she? Know what the belief is these days, Mr. Nott? Mr. Potter?"

Albus and Neil shook their heads. "What're you"-

"When a witch or wizard suffers a past trauma, their power levels increase," Tyro said simply. "This, of course, is just a theory. An experiment proposed by a Dark Witch from the States. She, of course, is dead now but her ideals have not disappeared. However, I believe differently. I believe that emotional power does not come as a result of trauma, but immediate reaction, when magic is at its most raw. I believe true power comes from raw magic, that is to say, underage magic before we were trained. I wish to see if this is true. Nott… how old are you?"

Neil did not answer. He just stood rooted to the spot, not saying a word. Remembering how James used to respond on Neil's behalf sometimes, Albus said, "Thirteen."

Tyro nodded interestedly. He took out from his robes another bat trapped in a moving orb. The two orbs were placed on the ground. "If the theory rings true, young Master Nott should be capable of killing one and incinerating another with curses far beyond his level. If he proves capable, the theory is true. If not, the theory is false and we move on to other ideas. Do you know how to perform the Killing Curse and Fiendfyre, Mr. Nott?"

" _What?"_ Albus protested.

"Shh, silence, Potter, I'll try you if you wish but let this boy manage first," Tyro said sternly. "Mr. Nott?"

"I'll try it," Neil said suddenly and darkly, Albus actually stepped back. Neil had stepped aside when Era was slated to die but that was one thing. It was indirect involvement. Very indirect. Now, he was being asked to perform two powerful, Dark Curses without remorse. Neil pointed his wand at one bat, fixing it with revulsion Albus had never seen on his face before. What the hell did James see in him?

" _Avada Kedavra."_ Albus braced himself but nothing came. Neil's wand made a sizzling sound, and green smoke came from it but nothing more. _"Avada Kedavra."_ Same. No difference. Albus watched interestedly. Malfoy did too. He actually seemed momentarily surprised. Neil was incapable, regardless of any theory. Tyro actually smiled, "So… it fails. Very good, Mr. Nott."

"Am I weak?" Neil asked fearfully.

"Possibly," Tyro said simply. "Not that you should care. If your weak with a wand, you're powerful with raw magic. You may be of interest to us yet. On the bright side, guess those bats get to live another day, huh, Mr. Potter? Still wish to have your go?" Albus shook his head, fixing Tyro with an angry look. Tyro returned it with a smile and placed the orbs back inside his robes. "Well, I must file my report to the Headmaster. I do not wish to intrude upon your luncheon you are forty-five minutes late for. Good day, Potter. Nott. Congratulations on the disproval of a commonly held theory since Gwendolyn Garth." He left towards the passage leading to the Astronomy tower. Neil and Albus walked back down.

"What was _that_ about?" Albus wondered aloud. "You didn't _have_ to try, you know."

"He's the Professor, I _had_ to try," Neil said simply and quietly. They continued walking in silence until they reached the Great Hall. Albus offered a goodbye which Neil only returned with a wave of his hand. Albus saw no more of him that day. In fact, Albus spent the rest of the day in the Slytherin Common room, resting once more, talking to no one but Scorpius when he was off. Albus was considering sharing with Scorpius his run-in with Tyro, trying to formulate how to introduce the idea without giving Neil's issues away. He decided to leave it till the next day, which thankfully fell on a weekend. In any case, Albus' dealings with the Dark Arts were not at an end. Scorpius' father Draco was due to teach them last period which Albus was looking forward to, just to see what sort of class it became under Incommodo's heading.

"Seventh years," Draco said shortly. "I will begin with a lecture on NEWT exams since this is your last year at Hogwarts. By now, I expect all of you to be average at nonverbal spells because the NEWT practical will take points away for failed attempts. What's important is that you have a very thorough understanding of Defense Against the Dark Arts. So, your dealings in this class have been very thorough. You've gone through dark creatures, shield charms, useful curses, and the Unforgivable Curses. Your understanding on defending yourselves against the Dark Arts is thorough enough to put most of the Law Enforcement to shame. However, you have not been taught a crucial aspect of defense. The ability to fight _fire with fire._

"Now, the Head- _Acting_ Headmaster expects me to teach you the Dark Arts themselves to be used in an offensive way but I reckon things will turn against you soon enough should you lean on them too much. The Dark Arts always leave traces and if you are knowledgeable enough in the field, you may be able to recognize these traces. Once you recognize these traces, you will be taught to get around and ultimately surpass the Dark Arts through offensive magic and the Dark Arts themselves. What escapes many in the field of Dark study is that the Dark Arts have defensive magic of their own and because the Dark Arts are generally more powerful than the usual Arts witches and wizards use, it will generally be harder and require greater sacrifice to deal with. An example… anyone…"

No one raised their hands save for a select few, specifically Scorpius and Aries. Albus for one was pretty stumped and Alexis kept her hands together, preferring to pay attention. Rose had her hand up but it was half-hearted and put it down once Draco's eyes passed over her. "Yes, you…"

"Blood price," Aries said simply.

Draco looked interestedly at her. "Name?"

"Aries V. Kimble," she said simply, puffing herself up proudly.

"Would you by any chance be related to American Dragon Tamer, Marius K. Kimble?"

"He's my father," she responded.

Draco gazed interestedly at her for a second, as if just beginning to understand something. He nodded slowly and continued on, "Blood Price is rather simple to perform, insanely difficult to get through, and impossible to undo unless you are the caster. As the name suggests, entry that requires Blood Price will not open unless you give blood. There are varying degrees of this defensive type of Dark Magic. Some require any sort of blood, some require specific blood from a bloodline, and some require blood from a specific _person._ I want you all to open the books I will hand out to you to Page 4 and read up on Blood Price and how to deal with it. We'll have a practical next week so read up now and come to the front of the class for testing."

Draco kept his promise too. Once they had read the passage on Blood Price, he called each student to the front of the class where they were challenged to open an empty jam jar by giving up a drop of blood. Everyone left the room with healed cuts and pricks. The first day had been hard indeed. Albus was grateful that the next day happened to be a weekend day. Not that it meant much. Malfoy had left them with a pile of homework on the uses of Blood Price and how to perform it and how to get through it.

If that was no enough, their next class happened to be Magical Artifacts which Incommodo had made core for third years and above. The Professor was none other than Zandar Lex who stood at the front of the class, arms folded as if they had all done something extremely inappropriate. They had all taken their seats quietly, breaths held for the lessons. Lex did not seem very pleasant but he did finally loosen his arm and paced the front of the room. "Seventh years. And yet, not a drop of knowledge of magical artifacts. How a school like this kept running all these years, I will never know. Ok, let's have a roll call and then we'll get to the lesson. Ackerly, Alexis!"

After Lex had taken attendance, the sheet flew back to his desk and he started lecturing, "Magical artifacts, also known as magical objects, are objects that have Charms or Curses placed on them which, if used, inflicts such Charms on a given area. Such objects can be based off charms or curses. Those based off charms are more acceptable while those based off curses are more inclined towards the Dark Arts. However, an object infused with a Charm, or the same Charm cast from a wand, are essentially different. The way to Charm or Curse an object is rather simple. By simply adding the word _Obiecti_ to the object, the curse you muttered will activate upon anyone touching said object. Can anyone tell me how the Necklace of Death was made?"

Of course, nobody answered. Not even Scorpius. Lex seemed displeased as the class remained silent, all of them ignorant to his subject. "Very well," he said. "Who can tell me what the basic properties of the Black Orb are? And what is the difference between an Imperium rod and the Imperius Curse? Nothing? Well… open your books on Imperium objects and find the answer. And while you're at it, explain how wand-based spells are more different than object-based spells. Write it on a piece of parchment and pass it on to me. Failures will be detained. Go!"

The class was a little taken-aback at the sudden command and acted upon meeting the hard gaze Lex had for them. Albus did not know what to write. Alexis seemed to know, so did Scorpius seeing as how he had artifacts of all sorts at home, Mark seemed to know, Rose, Aries, and even Fauna. Albus just wrote _Magical artifacts are more wide-ranging than the Charm itself and the Imperius rod is more wide-ranging too_ sure that he was getting it wrong. At least writing something was better than nothing. After five minutes, Lex summoned all pieces to him and he read through him.

His wand flicked once and the pieces of parchment were flown to different piles, one of which was higher than the other. "Very few of you managed to know that artifacts are not only wide ranging, which is _obvious,_ but also bypass shields. It affects living things in a given area regardless of protections unless these protections are also infused within an object. In the case of shields, artifacts trumps spells. Coming in to a cursed plane with a Shield Charm will not protect you any more than a dragon's scale will protect you from a Killing curse. I want you all to read the first introduction chapter in the text books I will hand out to you. Quietly. No talking."

The rest of the lesson was a dull affair. Albus had a feeling Lex meant to make it so but the reading was very dry and really only mentioned one artifact while mostly dealing with the theory behind making one.

That was not the end of their troubles either. Lex had proven the uselessness of his own class, Albus had no idea what Rojer was doing in his own classes. Neil had told him quietly that he was simply preaching simple laws of magic and where magic was channeled from to get to the wand. "Something about underage magic beig more powerful than wand magic. I wasn't paying attention."

"Why not?"

"Because, magic is evil," Neil muttered and walked away without a backward glance.

Albus meant to run after him and try talking again, or at the very least give him company when he had the misfortune of hearing a loud bang from someone's wand. He heard Scorpius' yelp and Rojer's yell. But just as Albus rounded a corner, all he saw was the Greengrass twins, both standing rooted to the spot but Proxima looking furious with something.

Once evening fell, Albus returned to the Slytherin Common room. The first thing he heard was the overly loud distinctive complaints of Maria Prince who now picked on the greenish tint of the room as too plain. Albus spotted Sierra laying back quite comfortably on the plain floor, a sofa pillow set up against her brother, Seth, who also seemed to be going to sleep. Albus had to admit, the two looked almost peaceful and normal when sleeping, like normal teenagers resting after a long day of study. Spying them from across the room was Proxima Greengrass who was sitting beside Simon. Deciding this was as good a time as any, Albus went over and sat at their table quietly.

"Hi, Al," Proxima said shortly while Simon grimaced a smile and returned to his homework.

"What happened earlier?" Albus asked curiously. "With Rojer?"

"Nothing important," Proxima shrugged. "My cousin simply tripped and almost disrupted father's stroll so father threatened him."

Simon stared with a gape and Albus blinked. Was Proxima seriously suggesting that a potential fight between her cousin and her father was nothing to be concerned about? "And you think _Seth_ is bad?" Simon said pointedly.

"Whatever father does to Scorpius, he deserves it," Proxima insisted quietly and coolly, keeping herself composed as usual. "And whatever Scorpius does to father, he deserves it too. I have no care what happens if the two people I hate most in the world fight. In fact, I'll cross my fingers for a death."

"Why are all my best friends psychopaths?" Simon challenged.

"I don't know, you picked them," Proxima said carelessly. "And what's more, Simon wouldn't shut up about Seth's betrayal last year and Divination was a field day. Trelawney started predicting deaths left and right, and then Kimble's blind brother pops out of nowhere and starts disproving all of her predictions. It went from a Divination lesson to a flare-up between a crazy old lady and a young boy who sees everything. _How_ he can see anything with those white eyes of his, I'll never know."

"Well, it was rather funny," Simon commented quietly.

"Because Simon reckons he saw something," Proxima groaned. "And I'm supposed to believe that a Muggle-born can see when a Pure-blood can't. I _hate_ Divination. I don't know _why_ I signed up for it."

"I got you into it," Simon smirked. "That's why. Besides you hate everything from chocolate to your cousin." And he sighed, glancing over at Seth and Sierra, both of whom were now asleep. "I did see something…"

"What did you see?" Albus asked curiously.

Proxima rolled her eyes but put down her quill all the same. Simon actually looked close to tears as he said, "I- I saw Seth dying."

"Seth died?" Albus asked in shock.

Proxima groaned, "Al, the future isn't certain, that's what our mum always told us. Simon _says_ he saw Seth _dying,_ not _dead,_ and there _is_ a difference. So, Seth was dying. Cure him. In the Wizarding world, you can cure ailments, Simon, especially Muggle ailments, so quit worrying and focus on the homework I told you not to leave till the last bloody minute."

Albus had a different interest though, now genuinely curious. He thought Simon had completely given up on Seth but he seemed very worried, "If you care about him, why not talk to him?"

"Why would I?" Simon demanded angrily, eliciting a smirk from Proxima. "He _killed_ two people, watched another die, and asked someone else to kill another just to take their house _and give it to me?_ Because he actually thought I'd live in a house whose occupants were murdered by my best friend. He doesn't even _know_ me. He just… did it." Simon was near-tears now, dropping his quill, making Proxima's eyes roll further. "Like _that_ was supposed to replace my dead parents. Like _that_ is supposed to help me. It… I can't talk to him. Who _can?_ Sophie doesn't even know who she has a crush on anymore and what makes it all worse is _he doesn't regret it!"_

"It's pretty much in line with what I _told_ you last year _countless times,"_ Proxima sighed as Simon started packing his things. "Your friend is _the devil._ No one acts the way he does. No one works the way he does. He's just there. He doesn't feel, he only thinks, and he thinks of himself. You want to know what your problem was?"

"I assumed the best in him," Simon muttered.

"And next time, you'll learn not to assume the best in people," Proxima lectured.

"People are good"-

"No, Simon, my father tried having my twin brother killed twice in the same year," Proxima said angrily as Simon folded his arms. "My father beat and abused my twin brother. People are _not_ good. They're evil."

Simon looked hurt and devastated and Proxima looked careless to whatever he seemed to be feeling, if anything glad that he was feeling this way. "I'm going to bed, Proxy," Simon mumbled. "Goodnight."

Albus did not know why, but Proxima seemed irritated by then. She got up and faced him, making Albus feel quite out of place. "My name is Proxima."

"And _my_ name is Simon," Simon said, red-faced. "Not _'Muggle-born'_ or _'baby-face!'_ And for the record, _his_ name," he referred to Seth. "Is certainly not _'the devil'_ or _'your friend.'_ If someone's name isn't worth your breath, stay away from them!"

"You still don't want to get it, do you, Simon? He used you and you still"-

Simon did something Albus never would've expected of him. It was as if all his anger towards Proxima was finally being let out. He withdrew his wand and pointed it at her. " _My friend_ fought the Reservation, _my friend_ incapacitated Dubium, _my friend_ freed an innocent man, _my friend_ protected me when his own father was holding my sister and I hostage, _my friend_ stopped bullies for the past two years while you just stood on the sidelines watching them call me a Mudblood to get in their good graces! You ran and hid like a little girl! If he's the devil, you're a _bloody coward!"_

Albus might have found their frequent argument amusing at times but it had never taken this drastic a turn. Proxima actually looked near-tears herself now as she watched Simon stalk off towards his dormitories. The dorm room he slept in alone since the rest of his mates had joined the New Roots the previous year and got expelled. Albus and Proxima just stood for a bit, Proxima a shoulder below Albus due to their age gap. She seemed shocked and downright hurt at Simon's actions but even then, she did not draw her wand, she did not even think about striking back. She just stared, wiping her eyes, determined not to show her tears.

"Look, I- Proxy- Proxima- I… don't you think you're a little harsh sometimes?" Albus asked her tentatively.

Proxima did not meet Albus' eyes. She just stood, staring sightlessly at the spot where Simon had been. Scorpius had just come up, looking curiously between them. It might have been Scorpius' arrival but Proxima just left after that, towards her own dormitory. Scorpius and Albus just stood quietly, Scorpius probably debating with himself whether or not to ask what had happened. Apparently deciding not to, he turned to Albus and took a breath, "I… I'm going to visit the Malfoy Manor tomorrow. See my mum since she's pregnant and all. If you want to come, you can. I'm taking Lucy too to show her around."

Albus just nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. He gave a nod of agreement, noting that he did still have a meeting with Incommodo at five the next day. Hopefully, they'd be back by then, though Albus would not complain otherwise. He followed Scorpius up to bed and lay awake, thinking of so much. Seth, Simon, Proxima, Scorpius, Lucy, Incommodo, Mark, and Albus' own father. Was Harry still mad at him? Or did he die and Albus did not find out? James had died with an unresolved issue between them. Would the same happen between Harry and Albus? His dreams were only sounds, like a video without picture. Sounds of Harry, Proxima, and Mark yelling over each other, trying to make their voices heard.

The next morning came almost in a flash. The morning of their visit to the Malfoy Manor. They would have to take the long way there through the portrait and use Albus' keys that Harry left for him. Albus sighed as they got dressed. Just as they got their clothes on, a knock sounded and in came Lucy, dressed in a casual red shirt with blue jeans. It actually went well with her red hair which was let down over her ears. Scorpius actually grinned, "I like you with jeans."

"Thanks, I hate me with dresses," she yawned. "So, when're we going? Wait- is Al going?"

"Yup, he's the one with the keys and we want a break from the damned school," Scorpius shrugged, unaware of Lucy looked a little disappointed. "Ready, Al?"

"Yeah, and don't worry Lucy, I won't be in your way," Albus nodded quietly, his mind still going back to the night before. As they walked down and through the Common room, it was clear to see that Simon was now avoiding both Seth and Proxima and just studying by himself, not meeting anyone's eyes. Sophie was beside him as well, and she too was avoiding Seth's eyes, studying by herself now instead of in the usual group. Seth was still in the same spot with Sierra, the two beginning to stir as they woke up. They must've slept all night in that spot.

"Al," a tired voice called over. Albus expected this. Telling Scorpius to wait for him in the Entrance hall, Albus walked up to Seth and sighed. Aware of Sierra listening, Albus filled him in on the argument before. Albus thought Seth would show some signs of depression or sadness but for a wonder, he did not. In fact, he smiled and said, "Alright, then. At least he doesn't hate me. Fine. Go on."

The talk was a lot shorter than Albus thought. He caught up with Scorpius and Lucy in the dungeon corridor. They walked on through the castle, Albus doing his best to ignore passerby. He hoped he did not run into Alexis. He did not want awkward questions as to where he was going and why he was sticking with Scorpius and Lucy who were clearly a couple. Albus did catch Incommodo's eyes though. The Minter used the smallest of head motions to indicate he still expected Albus' presence at five that afternoon. Albus knew he could not avoid the Minister all year and the more he tried, the more furious the Minister would be when Albus finally _was_ caught. He would have to show up. Scorpius and Lucy, whose hands were clasped together, did not say anything but continued on.

Then, from the marble staircase yelled a surprise voice, "Are you _kidding me?"_

"Hi, Rose," Scorpius said shortly, stopping at the double oak doors.

Rose, Albus' cousin stared. "You and _Lucy?_ Seriously, Lucy? You can do so much _better."_

"Really, like who?" Lucy said in fake interest.

"Anyone who's not a Malfoy!" Rose said angrily. "Let alone _that_ Malfoy!"

"I'll… take my chances," Lucy sighed and continued walking out with him.

As they passed her, Rose muttered to Scorpius, "Well, _I'm_ dating Riley. So much more my type than"-

"Oh, no," Scorpius said sarcastically. "I am so jealous, I'm going to kill him." He spoke like he was practicing poorly for a drama play. He looked up and aked mockingly, "How was that? Was my reaction right?"

"Shut it."

"Rosie went from forbidden love to a vampire romance," Lucy muttered bemusedly.

"Which is very forbidden," Scorpius added. "She has a thing for guys her family will hate."

A part of Albus wanted to talk to Rose but she wasn't interested in Albus either after the time travelling adventure mere months ago. She kept her eyes determinedly off Albus and watched them go without saying anything more. They were halfway across the lawn to Lycah's hut. Albus was just beginning to wonder what the plan was to get Lycah's consent when Lucy added, "Good thing she doesn't know where we're going or she might've flipped."

"I would've liked to see that," Scorpius said thoughtfully just as they made it up.

Scorpius sighed and knocked on the door. The three braced themselves for the storm as the door opened. Standing at the door was not Lycah but Lorcan. Beside him was Lycah but she was not wearing her usual torn clothes. She was wearing something neater. An earthy yellow robe that fell down to her ankles. She held Lorcan's hand rather tightly as she gazed at them. She did not seem as uptight as she usually was but she did have a flicker of annoyance in her eyes as they showed themselves.

"Hi, guys," Lorcan said brightly.

"Portraits?" Lycah asked shortly, as if trying very hard to keep herself from yelling as she always did.

"Ye"-

"Make sure to shut my hut and lock it tight," she told them. "Let anybody in and I bite you. Lysander, keep the hut. I imagine you could at least keep _that?"_

" _Leave my brother alone,"_ Lorcan muttered, which made Lycah go red.

Albus did not understand what was happening between them but Lysander jut shot her a sad look before the door shut. With those final words, she left them where they were and walked off with Lorcan. "Is there… I thought she liked you."

"Nope," Lysander said brightly. "She likes Lorcan now. She thought the dance we shared meant we're getting married."

Albus stifled a laugh and Lysander let a small smile out. "It doesn't matter. I'm happy she's with Lorcan. I grew out of her when I made an overseas friend."

"An overseas friend?" Albus asked interestedly.

"Magizoologist who works at America's Oxcraft Farms," he said brightly. "She's really nice and knowing someone with my same interests… it made me think that chasing Lycah was the wrong way to go. She got mad at me for that."

"Well, good luck," Lucy shrugged. "I personaly don't think much of the Ministry's pen pal programs."

"They're supposed to be really trustworthy," Scorpius commented. "If Scamander thinks it's good for him, it is. My only worry is why he's focusing on something Incommodo is running right now."

"Hence why I don't approve," Lucy hissed. "It'll end horribly."

Lysander was still in the hut but Albus' thoughts were the same as what Scorpius and Lucy started talking about as they walked through the portrait and took the hidden path to Hogsmeade. Lycah was noticeably different than before. It clearly had something to do with the Goals. Lancet was in ogsmeade, it seemed, but Cherry was first year. Lysander might've been Lycah's better choice just to calm her but he guessed it was just as good she chose Lorcan in the end. Neither Scorpius nor Lucy knew Lysander as well as Albus did though, so neither knew of this.

On they walked through the tunnel-like passageway to the bungalow in the Hogsmeade countryside. It was a long walk but finally, they reached stable ground and climbed out of the portrait. Once again, Albus had a feeling of being in a non-space-like zone, like he was trapped in another dimension as long as he was in the bungalow. Albus took out the keychain of countless keys and flipped through them till he got to the green one. He fit it into the lock and turned it, immediately feeling like he landed back on earth again. Lucy was fixing her eyes in wonder at the events as the bungalow door opened to none other than the Malfoy Manor entrance hall. It was official. Albus was no longer in Hogwarts and this was the first time he left the castle for any period of time in a whole year.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor," Scorpius said proudly, bowing them in.

Albus grinned for the first time in a while as the familiar entrance hall appeared. The glass python still towered over to greet them and the floor was made of marble. The walls were so shiny they almost looked like glass and the crystallized chandelier hung over their heads. Lucy was entranced by it. She even unclasped her hand from Scorpius' and touched the wall, blowing out a sigh softly. Albus could tell her dignity was being put to the test. She was resisting her urge to squeal and run all over the house to get a good look at the rooms. Scorpius said, "Don't worry, Luce. I'll give you a tour right after we've greeted my mother."

As if on cue, appearing from the doorway was Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Albus straightened himself up, feeling very strange seeing his Professor outside Hogwarts. Would Draco say anything?

"Out of school, are we, Potter?" Draco mused. "Five points from Slytherin."

" _What?"_

"And five points _to_ Slytherin for having excellent taste in destination," Draco quipped humorously. "And five more points just cause I'm biased. Scorpius, any particular reason why you tend to bring Weasleys upon your return home these days?"

Scorpius went red and Lucy immediately looked flustered, "I apologize. I can leave if you"-

"My son is an adult, it is his Manor to bring whoever he likes over here," Astoria said.

Astoria had a noticeable bump to her stomach five months in her pregnancy. She did not seem accustomed to standing either, as if she had stood only because she heard her son's voice in the doorway. Scorpius was actually clearly supportive too, offering to sit her down in the sitting room again while he gave Lucy a tour of the Manor. Draco actually poured them all tea and asked, "So, anything you want to tell us, Scorpius, before giving the girl a tour of the Malfoy Manor? You haven't introduced us yet."

"Yes, erm… father, mother, this is my girlfriend, Lucy Weasley," Scorpius said straightly, trying to sound as sure of himself as possible. It was the first time Scorpius admitted to his parents to dating a Weasley. Draco and Astoria raised their eyebrows but blissfully said nothing. They just nodded as Albus, Scorpius and Lucy took a seat facing the window to the outside world, even showing beyond the grounds, which was incredible because their grounds were too big to show what was outside from the Manor itself.

"Enchanted," Astoria said to Albus upon catching his curious expression. "So we can see what's happening outside. We've been needing it lately."

"Indeed, take a look," Draco said importantly, pointing his finger to the window and showing figures in an ominous white flying low on broomsticks. Albus had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw them, some of them familiar as the people who placed Hogwarts under siege several months ago. The Reservation. The mood suddenly went more ominous as they witnessed them flying low on broomsticks around the perimeter of the grounds. There were several to a line, watching closely, as if waiting for something.

"They've been watching for a fortnight now," Astoria said lowly. "We can see them but they don't know we can see them. And we have a quick escape if they manage to get inside. All our passages are boarded up but they leave sometimes, when they want to attack a nearby village. This area has been their target for a while now. I'm sure they're looking for us."

"How do they know whe"-

"Who else, Scorpius?" Draco asked testily.

"Uncle Rojer," Scorpius muttered.

"Precisely and even in Hogwarts, he is still dangerous," Draco warned. "General Magical Studies indeed."

Rojer Selwyn, now openly with the Reservation _and_ the Arsenal, knew exactly where the Malfoy Manor was. It was useless though. He was not Secret keeper for him to be able to tell anyone. They were safe. For that time at the very least. Lucy finished off her tea and got up, gratefully thanking Draco and Astoria for the tea and going off with Scorpius alone. Draco watched them go and muttered to Astoria, though Albus could hear, "My worst fear realized. A Weasley is the next Mrs. Malfoy."

"Let him date who he likes, this war is like to claim us all before long," Astoria sighed, feeling her bump.

"So, why did _you_ come, Potter?" Draco asked casually, leaning against the wall, making Albus feel quite uncomfortable. "Did the Reservation's attack against Wiltshire attract you?"

"Erm… just to- well- just to get away from Hogwarts, I guess?" he suggested.

"After two years in that castle, hard not to relate," Draco shrugged. "The last time you were here, we were under attack and you killed Hogan Ridge. Don't worry, I won't rat you out. Yet."

"The castle is pretty intense, right now," Albus sighed, getting up and watching closer to the window. Lady was there too, and some of the fliers looked young, like they were new recruits. Albus even thought he recognized some of the previously rejected kids from the year before. He did not yet see Aramaster Ruse but they were definitely part of the search party.

"It is," Draco agreed. "Had I been in charge, I wouldn't be teaching a class full of teenagers. I'd be here until my wife comes out of labor with our next in line. And that's worrisome enough because with more than one Malfoy line, the Manor will become too small few generations down. We must start thinking from now lest our problems because Scorpius' problems."

"Bad enough Scorpius thinks he'll be dead by the end," Albus lamented.

"We _all_ think we're going to die," Draco said pointedly. "The Reservation cannot be negotiated with, and cannot be trusted. Under their ideology, they'll be the only ones with magic before long."

"Yeah, I know," Albus said quietly, remembering Soto's speech to him three months earlier.

"Potter," Draco said suddenly. "You might not be trusting of me, but trust me when I say I learned a long time ago what it means when wizards fight for purity and when they fight for survival. I've experienced both. Right now, we're fighting for survival and teaching at Hogwarts is _the best way_ to do so right now." Albus nodded, not meeting Draco's eyes, not sure if what he was saying was the truth. Could he trust Draco like he could trust Scorpius? Draco continued, "Your father wishes to know something. Something very important to the strategy in defeating the Arsenal when the time comes."

Albus stopped, insides almost freezing over. Where was this going? "Which is…"

" _Do_ you head a group in Hogwarts?" Draco asked bluntly.

Albus met his eyes now, his eyes so like Scorpius' eyes. Albus could not tell him though. Even if he was trustworthy, Draco couldn't know. Only students. Only Albus' friends. One teacher and the entire thing would collapse before long. One look into Draco's mind and Hogwarts would lose its only defenders. And that was assuming Draco was on Harry's side, something Albus could not wrap his mind around even if Harry could. He had to evade the question. He said, "I thought we're all going to die."

"We will," Draco agreed. "But the students will live, mark my words. Your father has a plan against the Reservation. They're going to lose. They even now, don't know that they are on the brink of implosion. Once Dubium is out of the picture, the Arsenal is the threat once more. That is where your group comes in."

"I didn't say I have one," Albus said quickly.

"Ah, but you did," Draco smirked. "You Potters are just too fickle to realize it. Ok, Potter, don't tell me. But your father will certainly know of this conversation. He's on a solo mission right now and last time he went on a solo mission, an entire army collapsed. If you do not trust your father, _who do you trust?_ "

"I don't trust you," Albus said suddenly to him, folding his arms. "My father is convinced everyone around Incommodo, everyone in that circle of his, are on his side. I'm not an idiot and I'm not naïve. Odds are at least one of you lot are traitors and considering the history _you_ have"-

"And my son"-

"Who's proven himself already"-

"Like I have?" Draco quipped.

"Like I _know_ I can trust Scorpius"-

"Your father _knows"-_

"My father isn't your best friend!" Albus shot back to him.

"Stop yelling," Astoria said suddenly. "It's not good for any of us."

Both Albus and Draco calmed down, took deep breaths and turned away, saying nothing more for the rest of the visit. Albus instead went off to find Scorpius, following the sound of his voice. Albus only had a limited time there at least. He would have to start back at four if he wanted to get back to Incommodo on time. If he was not on time, Incommodo might question where he was the whole day to not be able to make it. Albus was almost grateful for the upcoming meeting. Maybe, then, Albus could discover something for himself. Something neither Harry nor Ernie, Draco, Marius or even Tyro knew. And Albus would be the one alerting his father to the danger surrounding Incommodo. Albus already told Harry about Herpo and the fact that two souls could survive Killing Curses. Would Harry know how to defeat him? How could he when Merlin was convinced Albus was the only one?

Albus ended up leaving Scorpius and Lucy in the Malfoy Manor once it became clear they would not leave by five in the afternoon and Draco would definitely take Scorpius along with him when he had to go. Albus left the Manor at three-thirty and left through the entrance hall to the bungalow, locked the door and took the portrait back to Hogwarts. Upon redressing into his Hogwarts robes and hiding his keys once more in some old socks, he made his way up to the Astronomy tower, passing no one.

"So, you have come after all," the wispy voice of Incommodo said to Albus at five o'clock sharp. "I was beginning to think you would not show up. The enmity between us is great after all and after this night, it will either grow greater or simply end."

"End?"

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

The Curse came too quickly for Albus to react. He felt it slam against his chest and he was pushed back against the door and to the balcony. He felt different from the first time he was hit though. He was still alive. He felt immediate movement inside his body, his very soul acting, and something imploding within as the Killing Curse cancelled itself out. He felt another scar form on his chest area, resting between his lungs as a straight line. He did not have to time to play dead this time. Incommodo was on top of him immediately, and forced him up. Albus took a breath as Incommodo's yellow eyes rested on him. Albus started shivering again, knowing what was coming.

This time, Incommodo witnessed Albus' survival. As a fellow man with two souls, Incommodo would know full well, once and for all, why Albus managed to survive. Incommodo stared at him dangerously as Albus tried catching his breath. "Two souls, are we?"

"It's- it's not my fault," Albus said lamely.

"Regardless, you and I are unwelcome in the world," Incommodo told him. "I have decided, through the wisdom of my advisers, to offer you a chance to come clean. I have decided to offer you a chance to join my crusade and end this war."

"Why the heck would I join _you?"_ Albus asked incredulously.

Albus was thrown into a chair facing Incommodo's desk and ropes were conjured to bind him to the chair. Albus felt them bind tightly, struggling only making them tighter, as Incommodo regarded him calmly. "You and I are of the same stock now. Unwelcome in a world that is unforgiving of mistakes and events beyond control. So, I reveal my secrets to you and you manage to get away. How many did you tell?"

"As- as many as I bloody well could," Albus muttered.

"Very well, now you will tell me the truth," Incommodo said quietly. "Did you tell your father?"

"Yes, I did," Albus gasped against the ropes.

"And do you have a secret group in Hogwarts?" Incommodo pressed.

"N-No," Albus lied.

Upon telling the lie, the ropes burned white hot against his skin, searing into it, paining him against his new scar. He screamed against the pain and Incommodo gazed into his green eyes. Albus knew lies would get him nowhere this time. He had won. This year, the Hogwarts Guard would not be secret but well in the open. Albus had to survive this meeting. He had to tell. He had to tell everyone what Incommodo could do and keep a low profile. Incommodo said, "You stand alone, Potter. You have two choices, now you're set apart from everybody else. As of now, you're lying, too. You _do_ have a group. And in time, you will tell me. As of now, I may be very incapable of expelling or punishing its unknown members but your little escapade will not go on for long. And Mr. Potter, mark my words, I will do my own studies on the students of Hogwarts and when it comes time, you will tell me and join me, or risk further pain and alienation from everyone around you." Incommodo flicked his wand and the ropes were unbound. "Now get out of my office!"


	9. Lovegood Tower

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 8: Lovegood Tower**

Draco showed no signs of his latest argument with Albus in his classes. He continued treating Albus as he treated any other student. Only at the end of the first class afterward did he give Albus a look that told him that Harry was well aware of everything. It made Albus wonder if Incommodo informed Draco

of the recent meeting Albus had with him as well. How could Harry be so blind? Incommodo had bad blood with the Malfoys. If Draco was seriously trusted by him, the proof had to be iron-clad. In fact, regardless… _why did Incommodo trust Draco?_ What made him so sure Draco could be trusted as part of his inner circle? What was the game there?

Typical Malfoys, Albus thought. They turned on a sickle if it looked good for them. Why they picked Incommodo to side with and not the Reservation as would be natural for them, Albus did not know. For a time, Scorpius seemed rather distant with Albus too, perhaps having heard about the argument. And what was up between Proxima and Rojer? He watched from the corridor one day as Proxima actually pointed her wand at her father daringly, just outside his office after she had a class with him. Her arm was shaking, saying quietly, "You're _lucky._ You're lucky you're here under protection. The second you leave, the second you raise a _hand_ against me _or_ my brother, you die. You _die_ and that's a promise."

"Kill your father will"-

"I WILL DO IT!" Proxima screamed furiously, stamping her feet in the same way Samantha used to when she was particularly angry. "I gave you my warning. Heed it or die, I mean it!"

Proxima was lucky she was not punished but Albus could see why. Rojer talking openly about what he did and why they were at odds, let alone drawing attention to it would leave even Incommodo with little choice. Rojer did fire Proxima angry looks as the month wore on though. Still, as the month wore on and they started getting used to classes again, things slowly went back to normal and the fights blew over. Draco and Albus were, if anything, cordial. Scorpius was once again a little more open and talked casually of the dates he was planning on taking Lucy on, and Albus would once again do his mountainous pile of homework with him and Riley, focusing on studies every week before relaxing over the weekend, reading the book Alexis gave him which proved to be very educational.

As September stretched into October, Hogwarts started settling itself into the usual gear. Seth was beginning to get into the OWL spirit, beginning his fourth year, the last year before he would have to sit the exams. Even he could be spotted studying alongside Sierra, even tutoring her calmly, trying his best to ignore Simon and Sophie on the other side of the room. It did look as if their friendship did indeed come to an end. As for Simon and Proxima, the two made it up pretty quickly but neither mentioned the argument they had before.

With the Hogwarts protections extending to Hogsmeade as well, students could come and go as they pleased on weekends. Albus did not go all the time, especially since Alexis did not either, and preferred to remain at Hogwarts to tutor her brother. The weekends were the only times she could since she had homework to do during the weekdays. Once again, Alexis was stretching herself to the limit but even with their father gone, it was not as bad as the year before since Alexander knew the dangers of overworking his sister. Not only that, but Alexander claimed the General Magical Theory course taught by Rojer was a help.

"Some people work better with theoretical knowledge," Lucy said matter-of-factly when Albus told her and Scorpius at the Slytherin table. "I just wish it was taught by somebody other than Selwyn. Son of a- never mind," she stopped herself as Proxima passed.

Proxima merely shrugged and said, "Don't apologize. Curse away. I don't care."

Lucy had a confused look and looked over at Scorpius questioningly who said, "Long story."

Albus may've asked what the story was but Lucy made it quite clear she did not want Albus tagging along to Hogsmeade with them. Instead, Albus spent what might have been a Hogsmeade weekend with Neil Nott, who decided to take Albus up on his offer. Albus spent more and more time in the Gryffindor Common room with Neil, just talking through his years of Hogwarts, hoping something he said would click and get Neil talking.

Like the time before, the two walked the halls by the end, sometimes in silence but at least Master Tyro did not attempt any more experiments involving students killing animals. "The giant squid is quite friendly, you know. You can actually swim with it and if you drown, it stops you. It's really friendly. Ever taken swimming lessons?"

Even a direct question was not enough to get him talking. The boy just shrugged and sat against the three, in the shade, watching the tentacles swim lazily against the surface.

"Speaking of magical creatures, ever heard what happened almost five years ago?" Albus asked, thinking back to Riley's garlic frenzy.

"Busy," Neil said shortly.

"Before Incommodo took power, my dad, Phoenix, and a Head of International Magical Cooperation called Otto Blackberry arranged to have exchange students over."

"Otto?"

"Yeah, he's my friend's dad," Albus said, leaning back against the tree with him. "A vampire but his wife died so he raised is half-vampire children alone, and"-

"Vampire?" Neil asked, sitting straight now.

Now Albus was getting somewhere. He was hoping he might get some sort of reaction by mentioning the very beings Seth and Alex believed he was afraid of. Albus just nodded, hoping Neil would say something. But he did not. Not immediately anyway. He remained quiet, thinking, processing, wondering, but saying nothing just yet. He was shivering slightly though. Albus sighed and went on, "Yeah, he worked really closely with my dad before the guy was exiled."

Neil visible relaxed. He leaned against the tree again, "Your father was fooled."

"I'm sure he's being fooled but… I don't think it's by a vampire," Albus said slowly.

"Vampires are evil," Neil muttered, and got up, clearly no longer in the mood to talk. "Trust me."

With those final words, Neil made to walk away. Albus knew the conversation was over so he called him back to give a few last parting words, hoping he had an effect this time around, "Neil. My offer is still open, you know. Talk to me and I'll let you in the Slytherin Common room whenever you want."

Neil froze for a second, saying nothing still. He left soon after and Albus saw little of him for the rest of the week. Once he left, Albus remained by the lake, watching the tentacles glide gracefully against the surface, mind wandering back to Alexis. He was filled with so many worries lately. How Albus wished for a time where he could just rest in a house far away, alone, secluded from the world to just be. Maybe Alexis would be there with him. Would she want to? Could she, even with Alexander? If Albus' life was not in the danger zone, he might have done what Mark did and propose to her. If the war was not eating everything up in his life, destroying his once close relationship with his father, deteriorating the trust between him and the Malfoys, and threatening to eradicate Wizardkind for good, his life might have been happy.

"Hey, AL!" Lorcan's voice yelled loudly, slapping him upside the head to get his attention.

"Sorry," Albus sighed, grimacing as he rubbed his head.

"Wrackspurts?" Lysander asked dreamily as he sat across from Albus. Beside Lysander was his gray wolf who rested next to him calmly, making little to no sound.

"Pretty sure that's not the case," Albus sighed as Lorcan sat across from him.

"Starm Klites?"

"Nope," Albus shook his head. "Need something?"

"Well," Lysander said slowly, looking at his twin and his wolf, Timber, cocked his head up. "Erm… Lorcan and I were going to go to Lovegood tower and fetch the printing equipment for daddy. And Lorcan thinks we should move some important stuff from the… _Headmaster's Office…_ to the tower. Just in case Incommodo gets in."

Albus looked up, mind settling down. "Why?"

"The office depends on legitimate approval," Lorcan reminded him. "With the governors dead and the Minister declaring Hogwarts in session for a whole month now, the teachers are more than able to grant him access. We're being preemptive."

Albus' mind settled down. "Oh. Guessing you need the keys then?"

"Yeah, but neither us nor our dad knows which portraits to take," Lorcan sighed. "Or which key will get us there and it's too dangerous to do trial and error with the Reservation and the Arsenal all over the place. We were hoping you knew."

"I don't," Albus said, getting up and rummaging through his pockets for the key chain. "I only know the way to Malfoy Manor."

Lorcan looked over his shoulder at the keychain and the keys dangling from it. He seemed puzzled by the colors but Lysander actually named them, like he knew all along. "There's the Lovegood tower." Lorcan and Albus froze and Lysander smiled widely, "See? Its color is yellow. Mum's favorite color."

"Are you… sure?" Lorcan asked uncertainly.

"Of _course_ I'm sure," Lysander said. "I _know_ mum."

"Why do you need to get the printing equipment?" Albus asked as they walked towards the castle. Timber bounded across heavily, tongue hanging out. Albus was very aware of the wolf walking just in front of him, tongue lolling out happily.

"The Gorgs informed me of an impending attack of Jirashins against Lovegood tower and the word needs to get out before it's too late," Lysander said importantly as Master Tyro and Ernie Macmillan passed, staring at Timber curiously.

"In English?" Albus asked.

"That _was_ English," Lysander told him.

"Say it in Normal-speak then," Lorcan sighed. "Like, in a way mortal people like Al and I understand?"

Albus laughed as Lysander sighed, considering it carefully. "The crystal ball told me."

"Sander and I were in Divination," Lorcan said simply. "And he saw our tower being attacked so we're just… it's a precaution. Dad thinks it would be best to get it anyway because we've been out of print since the end of last year after the DA vacated all their houses. If we have the equipment here, we can print and sell in Hogsmeade and use that place to spread the news the public- erm- needs to know… somewhat." Lorcan sighed. "At least it puts bread on the table."

They were in the Entrance hall. It turned out Neil had not gone to Gryffindor tower but rested himself in a corner beside Alex with a book open. For a wonder, Alexander and Sierra were beside him and Neil seemed harder at work than before. Albus wondered if this would be good for him. If it would help whatever troubled him.

"The dog again?" Proxima asked as she made her way to the dungeons.

The castle was making its way from lunch, it seemed, and everyone did shoot Timber curious glances. Simon sighed, "It's a _wolf!"_

"Simon"-

The doors to the Great hall opened one last time and out walked Incommodo, standing highly and intimidating over all the students. Proxima jumped, "Headmaster, sir!" Mors Incommodo stopped and turned slightly towards the third year girl. Proxima, thought slightly shivery, spoke, "Sorry, but… is-is that a wolf or a dog, sir?"

Incommodo turned more to rest his gaze on the Scamander twins and the wolf beside them. Timber sat up obediently and whimpered slightly as Incommodo held its gaze. "Which infernal student had the gull to bring a wolf into my school?"

" _Told you,"_ Simon hissed to a shocked Proxima. _"Told you, told you, TOLD YOU!_ I WIN!"

"Silence, boy!" Incommodo barked suddenly making Simon jump and scamper off before he could be reprimanded further. "Scamander, out with it!"

"It's my familiar," Lysander said simply and bravely as Lorcan slapped his forehead with his palm.

Lorcan sighed, "Pardon my brother. He believes very crazy things. We usually keep it away but"-

"Scamander, you are no longer the son of a teacher to be able to get away with crimes of this magnitude," Incommodo said wispily again. Albus could sense the tone rising. He would restart his yelling once he had all the information. Albus had his hands in his pocket, ready to duel if he had to. Incommodo continued, "You will take it away immediately or I will have to separate you."

"Well, maybe physically but it's my familiar," Lysander insisted. "We're bound by spirit. And I say I can keep my familiar."

A couple of students giggled but Incommodo did not see the funny side of this in the slightest. In fact, he responded exactly as Albus feared. His teachers Zandar Lex and Rojer Selwyn separated the students nd herded them back to their Common rooms, leaving the ntrance hall filled only with Incommodo, Albus, the Scamander twins, Lex and Rojer. His hart started beating rapidly as Incommodo withdrew a single wand and regarded a fearless Lysander very angrily. "I am going to need you to answer a couple of questions, Scamander. For the school."

Lysander did not shake at all, it was like fear, true fear, was lost on him. He simply did not feel it. Having known him for almost twelve years, Albus knew this the best about him. But this did not mean he was immune to pain. Albus was ready to intervene on Lysander's behalf if he had to.

"The office you… like keeping from me… is no longer yours," Incommodo calmly. Albus could feel it coming. The curse would be fired at any moment and Lysander was end up dead. The students were herded out for a reason. "However, upon my entrance there, all that I wanted is gone. The Pensieve, the instruments, everything, the portraits all give some different story like they were confounded and you took it and I want them all."

"Oh, they were gone when I first came in," Lysander lied easily, his eyes alight with the same air. There was no change in the air, Lysander could lie without narrowing an eye.

"It's true," Lorcan shrugged, building from his brother's bold-faced lie. "The Reservation stole half of them and cast a spell on the room to shut the portraits up. It's supposed to wear off but it might take a few months."

"Then, why, may I ask, do you even bother staying there?" Incommodo demanded.

"The Jibbies. They're presence is very large in that room."

"Liar," Incommodo breathed. "Jibbies, Scamander? Do you think you can feign Lovegood insanity and pass this off as a ruse? You are sorely mistaken."

Before anyone could react, Lysander was screaming loudly in torturous pain and Timber was barking loudly. Lysander never sounded in so much pain, his scream high-pitched and disturbing. Albus, Timber and Lorcan reacted immediately. Timber leapt towards Incommodo but another one of his wands blasted it away. Albus threw himself down from a jet of red light and fired a spell at Incommodo. It met a shield. Lorcan pulled his wand out but it was snatched out of his hand by Incommodo's right hand, Zandar Lex. Lorcan rushed at Incommodo next, a jet of light barely missing his ear. Lorcan changed course for his brother only when Incommodo lifted the Cruciatus Curse, allowing Lysander to gasp in a respite. Lorcan had his wand out but Incommodo did not look about to continue the curse.

"You might have held off this long, Scamander," Incommodo whispered. "But I _will_ get from you the location of the artifacts you stole. Lex, kill the wolf."

Lysander rested his arms on his side, staring up mistily, as if in spite of the pain, he faced nothing new and it was Lorcan who stood to protect Timber. Lex stopped in front of him, "Stand aside or you are expelled."

"You tortured my brother," Lorcan muttered. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lex and Incommodo looked furious. "You are going to learn what happens to rule-breakers in this castle."

"Well, Sander already did," Lorcan said as Lysander picked himself up and sat, resting, in front of Timber. The wolf nuzzled him and stood next to Lorcan. It looked like somebody would die when the double oak doors opened. With everyone on edge, nobody could see a way out of this situation, even if Rolf Scamander did appear. "Something happening?"

"Your son is defying school rules," Incommodo said simply, making no effort to hide his wands.

Rolf, no longer a teacher, withdrew his wand and Albus reached for his own. Rolf looked about to duel Incommodo but instead he Disarmed Lex of both wands and released a massive smokescreen spell. Albus felt lie cheering as he felt Rolf grabbing him, his sons and Timber and bolted for the door while the smoke was still being cleared. Incommodo was screaming for order and Lex was yelling for someone to hand him a wand. Outside, Rolf ducked them behind the greenhouses and placed a Disillusionment Charm on them before they made for Lycah's hut. Once there, he safely lifted the Charm.

Rolf for one was lecturing Lysander. "I'm about to leave and I cannot take you with me," he was saying. "The least you can do is keep yourself out of trouble. Now, I've accepted the fact that you see things differently than your brother and I, and I've accepted that you've taken up a wolf as a pet but I _cannot_ accept that you continuously get yourself in trouble every other day, take nighttime wanderings into the forest, and incur the wrath of a man who will not hesitate to kill you. If you continue getting yourself in trouble, I will take you home and that will be the end of it. This family has survived the war intact thus far, I prefer we keep it this way. Understood?"

Albus felt quite out of place, he was grateful when Gabriel and Nate showed their faces. " _There_ you are! Heard you stood up to the Headmaster, good for you , mate. Headmaster against Headmaster! Who won?" Gabriel grinned.

"Incommodo did," Lorcan sighed, glaring at his brother. Lysander was quiet now, not saying anything.

Gabriel and Nate did not leave it though. They followed, "Ooooooh, expelled, are we?"

"How would _that_ be funny?" Lorcan challenged.

"It wouldn't be," Nate shrugged. "But Gabe and I had an idea for expelled students. We hide them in the Room of Requirement. We were rather hoping we could test that out."

"Give it a week, you'll get your wish," Rolf sighed. "My son is his own deadliest enemy. I'd rather he gets expelled than dies though."

"I'm not gonna die," Lysander said quietly and his voice actually sounded normal, like Lorcan's. A rare moment when his voice was normalized and no longer purposely softened. It was when Lysander was serious about something. "I have Timber with me."

"As long as he's in charge," Rolf said, pointing to the castle. "You don't. Come."

"Aren't we gonna hade the stuff from the Headmaster's office," Lysander asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, would you like to test Incommodo's anger further?" Rolf asked him testily. "Keep them in the Room of Requirement for now. And for God's sakes, just come up with a story next time of where they could be."

"We _did,"_ Lorcan said casually, following his father.

"Where're you going?" Nate asked casually. "Lycah's hut? She can't come. She's on a wolf break in Hogsmeade, drinking her heart out. We saw her going."

"We're going home for a bit," Lorcan answered shortly.

"Oooooh, really?" Nate said excitedly. "Can I come? _Please?_ " Nate actually bent down and addressed Rolf Scamander. "I've always wanted to see the _Quibbler_ printing tower in person!"

"Your magazines gave me gold my whole life!" Gabriel said honestly.

"Thank you but the magazine isn't mine, it belongs to my wife," Rolf said honestly. "But why not. Go ahead and come. We're not staying long."

Once again, the Hogwarts Guard was bound by the Silencing Jinx and Albus knew neither Gabriel nor Nate could say anything. They simply tagged along behind them as they walked up to the hut. Lorcan opened the hut and walked in. The hut did have a strong smell of alcohol that made Albus scrunch his nose up. Nate actually sniffed, "Firewhiskey with a hint of…"

"Wine?"

"Nope, just plain beer," Nate shrugged. "Wine, Gabe, really? Wine is too proper for a wild beast like Lycah."

"I told her to stop," Lorcan sighed. "Why doesn't she listen?"

"Because Lycah doesn't like listening," Nate suggested. "And she's a Werewolf. Werewolves are self destructive. Trust me, I know."

"Cause Nate's half vampire so half of him hates Werewolves," Gabriel sniggered.

Rolf undid the curtains around the portrait and climbed in, holding his hand out for Lysander and Lorcan. Timber was helped up by Lysander and Lorcan together. Albus wondered if Lysander would have to leave Timber at the tower. Albus climbed in next and Gabriel and Nate followed before Rolf flicked his wand to shut the curtains again. Gabriel actually looked in wonder.

"Al… does the Guard _know_ about this?" Gabriel asked.

"Some do, but I haven't told too many yet," Albus sighed. "Might've if last year didn't end with a bang."

"When will we meet by the way?" Gabriel asked seriously, for once the wide grin gone from his face.

"Very soon," Albus promised. "There are loads of things we need to talk about, trust me," he added, thinking of Incommodo's identity.

"Like Lycah's drinking problem?" Nate asked.

"Like Nate's vampire issue?" Gabriel added.

"Like Lysander's self-destructive problem?" Nate added again, nudging the Scamander boy in the rib.

"Probably why the two go so well together," Gabriel sniggered.

"Might've if Lysander didn't break up with her," Nate said back.

"I didn't"- Lysander sighed, folding his arms, visibly annoyed for once, like the torture somewhat unhinged him.

"Enough, you two," Rolf said over them, silencing them as the tunnel evened out into the bungalow, letting them all land into what Albus felt once again was no-space. The door would not open because the bungalow was not resting anywhere for it to _be_ opened. As far as reality was concerned, Albus had a feeling the bungalow and everyone in it simply did not exist any longer. At least until he placed the yellow key in the lock and turned it, praying it was indeed the right one. As the door opened, the familiar sight of the cliff and the rickety entryway told him that he was right and Lysander _did_ guess correctly.

Albus remembered three visits to Lovegood tower but his mother insisted he had two as a baby he could not remember, particularly after the Scamander twins were born. Once when Albus was a toddler and first met the Scamander twins and learned how different they both were and how often the two used to fight, another time when he had gone to stay with the Lovegoods to recover from James' cloth prank and found the atmosphere there much easier to sleep in, and one more time when Albus and Lily needed to be looked after because Albus was sick and Harry needed Ginny in Diagon Alley because James was getting his wand and Uncle Bill wanted Ginny to babysit him and Louis.

It looked no different. The cliff Lysander fell off of before he displayed his first bit of Wizardry and disappeared with a pop only to be found in his room. Albus believed that was the basis of his reasons for believing in a Snorkle Fairy to begin with. Lorcan had asked his mother and father to rope off the cliff and place repellant Charms and that was when the twins grew closer. Times so long ago, when Albus was a child, the twins toddlers, his life happier and more carefree. How he envied his younger version, even the Albus that was just recovering from James' prank was enviable. Albus did not realize a single tear leaked from his eye. He wiped it just as Gabriel looked, "Ah, is Al getting nostalgic?"

"We're here," Rolf sighed, and walked up to the printing press used to print the _Quibbler._ The printer looked dusty as it was out of use since the DA HQ network was attacked but Rolf turned it on to test it. It seemed in working order. Rolf turned to the small party and actually looked grateful Gabriel and Nate were there. "Hold the door open. We have a lot to move. We'll use the bungalow as the printing place so nobody can take us down a second time. We'll need all hands on deck till your mother gets back."

" _If_ she gets back," Lorcan mumbled sadly.

"No matter," Rolf sighed. "Hold the door. Lysander, help me with- _where is he?"_

Albus looked around. Lysander had disappeared. Lorcan took a single look around and sighed, "I know where he is. I'll get him."

"No, you need to Charm the printer over to the bungalow," Rolf contradicted. "Leave him be. Potter, hold the fort of the bungalow. You two," he looked at Gabriel and Nate, "Help with the Charming. The more hands on deck, the better."

Rolf did not ask Albus to do anything except hold the bungalow door open. Albus did do so, sitting on a wooden chair he dragged from nearby to block the door from shutting. He sat on it and had nothing to do but read. Read the book Alexis had gotten him. Once again, he had something to think about.

 **The Bane of Darkness**

 _As said, even the most ferocious of Curses can be defended against. Counter-curses are home to so many theories and laws that few have been tested but all have worked at one time or another. While it is very possible to defend against Common curses like the variety of Semper Curses which inflict different types of Eternal Suffering, or the Elemental Curses which very few witches and wizards are able to perform in the first place, once the Killing Curse is dealt with, things start getting a lot more difficult._

 _Dark Arts theorist George Gregton's Theory of Caster's Death insists without a shadow of a doubt that the death of the caster would result in the lifting of the Jinx or Curse. This is somewhat supported by countless Jinxes that were long lasting until the death of the caster, the most notable being an infamous Jinx cast on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position in Hogwarts School in Great Britain. However, when Gregton had his ailing and dying grandfather cast the Curse of Nex on him, it was not his own theory that saved him, but the theory of another._

 _Usually, the Curse of Nex can only be reversed by the one who cast it. Herman Giggle presented another way to awaken the victim. He cast his own Curse of Nex using his own Theory of Cancellation. Two equally powered curses cancelled each other out and the Curse of Nex proved no exception to this rule. Giggle's Theory of Cancellation henceforth became law until it was outdated and regarded moot once Dark Wizard Kepler McNulty of Austria cast two Curses of Death which only resulted in increased pain and the later death of the victim._

 _This led to a new Law proposed by said Kepler. The Law of Increased Expectations state that the more a curse is cast, the more severe it may prove to be. Kepler proved to be a Dark Wizard and was henceforth known to deliver double doses of each curse he inflicted to prove the point. This theory worked far more often than the theories of Giggle or Gregton. Many experts and scholars on counter-jinxes went by this rule until the advent of Austrian Minister Fair Farell defeated Kepler with a counter-theory._

 _For the first time, this did not contradict the previous theory but rather added to it. Farrell introduced his Law of Fallen Might. Farrell showed in his defeat of Kepler how the more powerful a curs is, the harder its fall may be and the more destructive to the curse the counter-jinx can be if it is powerful enough. Farrell showed this by his lifting of a powerful curse upon an area which caused its inhabitants to fall ill. Upon the breaking of the curse, which was cast thrice prior to Kepler's death, had an unintended effect on increasing the lifespan of those affected._

 _However, Farrell had yet another addition to the Laws coming. Farrell attempted to lift the troublesome Curse of Decay which Kepler had cast twice on an ailing preteen. The preteen, named later as Ryan Scott, was within seconds of death and had lost an arm and a leg to the decaying curse. The death of Kepler had only slowed it but Farrell was unable to stop it completely. It was his Muggle wife Verity, a paramedic, who proposed the Law of Sacrifice, the only magical law to be proposed by a Muggle. Upon the amputation of the arm and leg effected, Farrell was enabled to save the boy and his family hailed as heroes._

 _It was Wendell the Warped of Australia who argued that Scott lived only due to his own will. Wendell recalled his success in surviving the acquiring of a second soul, a very dark piece of magic to be discussed later._

"Al!" Lorcan called. "Can you get Sander? We're almost done. He's probably on the top floor lookout point. Remember it?"

A vague memory came back to Albus of him, Lorcan and Lysander playing Count the Gnomes. Albus really had forgotten but during the rare occasions when the Scamanders did visit, he got on very well with them. It was sad that he was never closer to them than he was in Hogwarts. Even there, Albus had too much on his mind. He walked upstairs alone, noticing the cobwebs in the corner and the inch of dust piling on the staircase spiraling up to the top floors. Albus had a feeling he knew why Lysander was up on that room. If he was correct, he would certainly feel like he was intruding. He knew Lorcan was right though. Timber's howls sounded from about the right place. Albus found Lysander at the very top, outside, overlooking the entire scenery with the sea, the cliff, and the gardens.

Lysander was sitting in a particular spot where the telescope once was in the late afternoon sun that was just beginning to set. Albus looked around the orange scenery around him, wondering what Lysander wanted here. It was not nighttime yet for the telescope to be brought out. Lysander was sitting, staring up at the sky. He did not wait for Albus to say anything either. He just sighed, "This is where grandpa died. He lay here, staring at the stars. Pretty nice way to die, don't you think? How would you like to die?"

Albus blinked. He'd never been asked that question before. Albus was not sure how he felt about death, especially around people like Scorpius and Mark, both of whom seemed to be afraid of dying, especially in Mark's case. "Erm… not sure. Haven't thought about it. I guess I'm a little young."

"How are you too young?" Lysander asked curiously. "My mother's mum was young, your friend was young… I don't think you're ever too young."

"Ok, so how would you like to die if you're thinking about it so much?" Albus asked.

"I'm not thinking about it so much," Lysander shook his head. "Just today because I'm remembering my granddad, and because Incommodo could've killed me. I did think I would die."

"Well, that was a pretty good story you told him," Albus complimented. "Build from it next time. Say the Reservation took it. It's not hard to believe considering how they attacked the Headmaster's office first. Just stick to your story. He can't do anything to you if he doesn't have proof."

Lysander nodded, mind still apparently on the previous subject, "I'd… like to go in my sleep. It seems like the best way to go."

"If you say so," Albus shrugged, and he considered it. "If I had to pick, it would probably be dying protecting somebody I loved."

"You should've been a Gryffindor," Lysander observed. "You'd do better there. And I probably should've been a Ravenclaw. Not sure why he put me in Gryffindor to be honest."

"Well, the hat's not an idiot," Albus reminded him. "He put us in our houses for a reason. I'm actually pleased to be a Slytherin."

"So is my brother," Lysander said casually. "Not sure why. It might've been better if we were Ravenclaw. We don't even sleep in our dorms anyway. Lycah lets us stay with her because we're nice to her and we don't hate Werewolves."

"She's been different lately," Albus observed, remembering her reaction when he mentioned the Goal siblings.

"Lycah fled from her Muggle mother when she was young," Lysander said easily. "Didn't take being bitten too well. She had two half siblings and she thinks she found them."

"C-Cherry and Lancet?"

"Oh, yes," Lysander said. "But, erm… don't tell her I told you. She won't understand that we're friends."

The two were standing, staring out at the fields and cliff. Lycah… and her brother and sister, Cherry and Lancet. Was it possible? If they were half siblings, was it possible they were a witch and wizard? "How would I tell her? She hardly talks to me."

"Fair point."

"What's her"-

"Sander! Al" Lorcan's voice called from downstairs.

Lysander sighed again and got up. The sun was beginning to set now, "Well, guess we'd better go. Help them pack"-

A loud bang shook the foundation so hard, a piece of the lookout point fell off and Lysander nearly lost his footing. Albus withdrew is wand just as the foundations shook again. This time, Lysander stayed standing as he looked over the balcony at the grounds below. He stepped away, his eyes wide even for him. "The- It's the Reservation. And they have mum!"

So it was true, then. Luna was indeed captured. Lysander seemed shaky now the truth was revealed. "SANDER! AL!" Lorcan's voice called louder than ever. The two raced down the stairs. Lysander withdrew his own wand, once again throwing himself in a battle. Within minutes, they met Lorcan, Rolf, and Gabriel and Nate at the entry way. The entrance to the bungalow was still open and the equipment was entirely inside. Rolf was firing protective enchantments but seemed hopeless. "It won't hold for long," he called. "All of you get into the bungalow and lock the door. Get to Hogsmeade and make your way back to the castle. Now!" 

"No way, they got mum!"

"Mum would want you safe," Rolf ordered. "Get to it!"

The kids stood there. Even Gabriel and Nate did not move. Albus could see the members in white firing destructive spells at the tower but it stood. The spells seemed to be meeting some form of resistance so far. Luna must've been with them, captured. That explained it. All DA safe houses had Fidileus Charm on them. Luna must've either been under the Imperius Curse or forced to talk. No one seemed willing to move. Not this time.

"Are you all crazy?" Rolf yelled as the foundations shook again.

A destructive spell hit the wall and it blasted open. Gabriel turned to Nate, "The castle! Incommodo. Tell him, and maybe the tower can be saved"-

"NO!" Rolf yelled. "Let the Arsenal know of our safe houses and the war is over!"

"But the tower, these are our- this is where we live!" Lorcan yelled.

Before Rolf could respond, a horde of Reservation members rushed in through the hold in the wall. Rolf took position in front of the kids and started firing wildly. Albus was wishing he knew how to do Rune Spells now he was in the thick of battle again. Gabriel and Nate left the door of the bungalow and started firing their own spells. It was the first time he saw the two start fighting. The twins on the other hand fought together, in sync as they always did, and to a somewhat good effect. Nonetheless, the Reservation was still far more powerful than the small party left at the tower. That was it then, the battle was on.

"Shut the door!" Albus yelled to Nate, who did as told as Gabriel shielded them both from a strong blast.

" _Confringo!"_ the Scamander twins yelled in unison. Albus saw one curse like that cause an enormous explosion. Rolf had to conjure a shield to protect him and the others from the incredible blast that rocked the entire tower so much, Albus was sure pieces were falling. In fact, they were. The few Reservation members who managed to get away from the initial explosion only got crushed by falling rubble.

" _Stupefy!"_

Albus' spell was parried by the one who came in. A witch with fiery red hair and a flat-like nose. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Rolf summoned a piece of rubble over to take the blast. It burst into green flames which Gabriel used to fire a spell through just as Lorcan took control of those flames and threw it at another witch. Rolf backed the kids further into the house as one ore came in. This one looked familiar. It was Rojer. Rojer Selwyn and in his control was Luna. Rolf stopped as Rojer ordered all wands down.

Rojer must've guessed where they would go, since Rolf had come to their aid earlier. That was it. After this, they were so expelled. "Kill your husband," Rojer ordered Luna calmly.

Luna looked completely lost in her eyes. This was no Imperius Curse. It was something else. Something he might have acquired from the Mold Manor before leaving. Luna raised her wand blankly as Rolf backed away quickly, trying to make an escape plan. Albus already had one.

 _Terra Dimoveo,_ he thought, wand pointing casually at the ground beneath Rojer. Albus was not sure how distracted Rojer had to be for the curs to break but it seemed to have done the trick. Rojer stumbled as five spells fired from different directions. Jets of green light were fired, exactly on their targets but they dove aside, avoiding what could've killed them. Albus caught his brief window of opportunity and pointed his wand at the entrapped Rojer, _"Obliviate!"_

Rojer conjured up a shield but in his situation, the charm was so feeble, it shattered. Albus had a feeling the Memory Charm would not be so effective but at least he would forget any recent development. Luna fell forward, now no longer under his control. Albus raised his wand for another attack but was interrupted by another spell sizzling over his hair, making it stand on end. Albus fired, _"Signus."_

The wall that was blasted open sealed itself with some trapped between. The seal undid itself but the result was two Reservation members with boils growing on their faces. Lorcan was hit by a spell and went flying back. Rolf backed further away as he took an unconscious Luna by the hand and dragged her by the entry door. Albus leapt to it, parrying more spells. Gabriel shot up a shield against a jet of red light but the shield shattered and Gabriel collapsed. The defense gave Albus enough time to open it with the keys and let Rolf get Luna to safety. They had to get away but they were all over the place and too close. They did not have enough time and giving one of them the location to the bungalow was suicide.

"ATTACK!" a voice yelled from afar.

A screech sounded in the evening sky and Albus gaped open-mouthed. "Vampires!' Lysander called.

So it looked like. Pale-faced, red-eyed and fangs out, they rushed the Reservation. In the lead was a familiar face Albus had not seen for a long time. The exiled Otto Blackberry. So, that was where he was. Albus should have known. Hagrid had told Riley what was going on three years ago, months before his death.

" _Yer father is in the forest after the Heads' been shuffled at the Ministry," Hagrid said simply. "He's heading the Vampires, makin' sure they got prior'ties straight and organizing them."_

Nate grinned and rushed in again to aid his father but Rolf threw up a barrier to block him. "No. Don't get between a vampire in their prey."

"I'm half vampire myself!" Nate argued.

"All the more reason to stay away!" Rolf ordered. "Don't lose yourself. You're lucky to lack the natural thirst."

Nate reluctantly stayed out as the Reservation turned their wands on the vampires now. Otto fired an explosive spell before leaping on one of them. Rojer had only just managed to get away, glaring at Rolf furiously. Albus knew what happened. Rolf must have called them here just in case. Night fell and the vampires attacked.

" _Vampires are evil," Neil muttered, and got up, clearly no longer in the mood to talk. "Trust me."_

Albus wondered what Neil would say if he was here. Would he take back what he said? Or would it just make his fear, there for whatever reason, worse? As the vampires attacked and held some of them off, Rojer and three more turned their wands on a weakened Rolf and the Guard party that accompanied him. Rolf fixed Rojer with a single stare before flicking his wand.

In the sudden smoke that rose up, Albus could not see what had happened. He felt a hand grab him and push him inside the bungalow, which was open once again. As he was pushed, he saw Luna's body beside him. She looked unconscious.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green and another jet of white light impacted and two bodies were smashed inside the bungalow to land beside Albus. He did not see them yet because just as the bodies were smashed inside, Albus bolted up and shut the door, locking it frantically. He knew they were safe but what the cost was, he was just about to find out.


	10. Incommodo's Secret

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 9: Incommodo's Secret**

"No- no, NOOO!" a voice yelled frantically. "SANDER!"

Albus turned, heart beating frantically before sinking. Somebody was dead, he knew that, but who it was he could not tell. Three bodies lay against the wall, and all three were Scamanders. Luna was already unconscious to begin with. The other two were Rolf and Lysander. Both had their eyes half open. Albus knew that he was looking at one dead body, at least. Lorcan was in tears regardless, shaking them both but Lysander was stiff and cold. Lorcan actually had a far-away look in his eyes, reminding Albus of Samantha.

" _I- I know how_ I'd _feel if_ I _lost my brother," Lorcan said quietly. "It's not- not that different from how_ she _felt."_

"Lorcan…"

"It's fine," Gabriel said suddenly from beside Lysander's body. He sighed heavily as he sat up straight, looking at Lysander. Nate was beside him, breathing heavily as he recovered from the battle. Gabriel went on, "When you die, you don't go stiff _immediately._ It takes time. Lysander is petrified. Your dad is still warm _going_ cold."

"So- my dad- my…"

Albus did not know what to say or do. He put an arm around a slumped Lorcan who was tearing over his father now. A soft sigh came from Luna as she muttered, "Lorcan… come here."

Lorcan fell into his mother's arms like a child. Even Gabriel and Nate looked serious now. So, Lysander had survived. It initially scared Lorcan but Rolf was dead. Their father was dead and their tower was destroyed. And for what? Printing equipment. Albus hoped it was worth it to Rolf because he had given his life for it. Lorcan was sobbing heavily as Nate sighed heavily and put his wand over Lysander to revive him. Or at least do his best to. It was not a simple body-bind curse. Lysander started breathing again, chest rising up and down, a little less stiff and body warmer but he did not awaken yet. He did not seem aware of what had just happened and what state his twin was in.

Things had changed after the attack on Lovegood tower. For hours, Albus stayed in the bungalow, knowing they were safe as long as the front door was locked. The bungalow did not even seem to be in Hogsmeade anymore. He could not hear what happened outside, just a faint buzzing when he pressed his ear to the door. Rolf had finally gone stiff and it was only at dawn when Lorcan and Luna dug him a small grave and buried him. Albus stayed inside with Gabriel, Nate and Lysander. Lysander was still resting, barely conscious and supposedly unaware of what happened though Lorcan suggested he probably did know. Albus felt a little misplaced when Gabriel and Nate were muttering in a corner about the battle.

It was not until the early morning the next day when Luna and Lorcan returned. Just as they returned with the keys which Lorcan handed back to Albus, Lysander mumbled something. Lorcan sighed, looking very miserable as he picked his twin off the floor and hugged him tightly. Lysander did not return the hug just yet. He just stared ahead almost sightlessly. Luna did not seem altogether there either. The Scamanders just lost the one who made them Scamanders to begin with. By noon, Lysander had partly recovered and started muttering his father's name and Lorcan's name. When it became clear he was recovering and neither Scamander seemed willing to return to the school, Albus climbed into the portrait with Gabriel and Nate.

Albus did not know how long it would be before Lorcan and Lysander returned. When they dropped out of the passage portrait, the hut seemed to be partitioned. A wall was blocking off Lycah's side of the room and only a door led to the outside. Albus wondered now, after Rolf's death, how the Scamanders would cope.

A week had passed and still they hardly showed up except for lessons. Lysander still seemed a little woozy but he moved and talked as he always did. Even Lycah did not see them as often as usual. She was frequently alone, either sleeping or out in the gardens pulling some weeds. Now Albus thought of it, she seemed very lonely too. Only Lorcan seemed to have changed. The rare times he showed up in the Slytherin Common room, he was quiet and withdrawn. The rarer times he even spoke, he had began sounding a little like his twin, as if trying to put himself in Lysander's shoes.

All the withdrawal Albus saw from the Scamander twins did lead somewhere though. One day, just before Ancient Runes class, Albus spied Neil Nott leaving magazines everywhere. He was very quick with it too and seemed to know just when no one was around. Next Albus knew, _Quibbler_ articles were nailed to the notice board of every Common room. Albus was not sure who acted on Neil's behalf either, except that Sierra was the one who acted in the Slytherin Common room. At least the boy was acting, Albus thought. What the articles said was something else and even better, they were placed with Permanent Sticking Charms so only the ones who placed them could take them off. Even the teachers had no luck.

Ancient Runes was getting tougher. Sorrow had the class learn how to use Rune spells almost weekly. Albus was partnered with Alexis the week before Halloween, acting for the class for Sorrow to prove a point. "Remember the two runes commonly mistranslated and mixed up. Ehwaz and eihwaz, partnership and defense respectively. We learned last month how to perform a complex Rune Spell of Partnership. Now we look at the just-as-complex Rune Spell of Defense. Same method, same rule. Draw the runes on each person, doesn't matter where but make sure it's somewhere that cannot be shown easily and don't forget the Finite Rule of Connection. Remember the mistake last lesson when we broke the table's leg and we sent Mr. Wallaby to the hospital wing."

The class spent the next few minutes drawing their runes for defense this time. Albus partnered with Scorpius this time for the presentation. Once drawn, Albus had his wand on Scorpius' rune which was located under his sleeve and said _"Creatio Eihwaz."_

The usual jet of white light indicated that the spell worked. Sorrow then turned to Alexis. "Have your partnership rune with the desk ready. I will have the class observe something even more important. Ready yourselves, Potter, Malfoy. I want your backs against each other. Potter, face the wall; Malfoy, face me. Potter, on the count of three, I want you to cast a shield Carm for yourself. Malfoy, do not move as I fire a Stunner at you. First and most important rule, when forming a connection with someone, out of partnership or defense, _trust is essential._ Three… two… one… _Stupefy!"_

" _Protego!"_

Albus cast the Shield Charm at the same time the Stunner was fired. Albus turned just in time to see the spell hit an invisible shield and rebound on Sorrow who re-angled it towards the desk Alexis drew a Rune on. Alexis herself fell stunned. The class clapped enthusiastically as Albus had successfully defended Scorpius from being Stunned even though there was no shield in front of him. Their runes disappeared on Sorrow's command and Scorpius sighed in relief before muttering, "Next time, _I'm_ shielding _you."_

Albus smirked as they took their seats once again and started taking additional notes, still reeling from the next successful Rune Spell cast by a student. Once again, even Aries seemed to be learning something. After the class, it was all Mark and Alex would talk about and Aries was muttering the spells to herself and practicing her waving. Scorpius on the other hand was openly wishing they learned this stuff in fifth year to use in Hogsmeade but Alexis shook her head, "No, it wouldn't help. Sorrow was there. It wouldn't have made much of a difference."

Scorpius opened his mouth to respond when, just as they turned the corner, Alexis stopped. Albus stopped next and Scorpius was the last to freeze up. Mors Incommodo was standing in the corridor facing Alexander Ackerly and beside him was Lex and Rojer. "He _does_ get fantastic marks in Magical Artifacts. Never seen such high marks when I taught in Greece."

"And his theoretical knowledge of the magical world is the best in class," Rojer commented.

"Be that as it may, he has performed well under the average…"

Albus found he was holding his breath as the small, plump boy was trembling. Alexis was first to speak, "H-Headmaster, is-is my brother ok?"

Incommodo wasted no time, "Your brother is expelled, Miss Ackerly."

Alexander looked tear-strained as he tried holding himself together. Despite being at odds with the boy concerning Alexis, Albus felt very sorry for him. Expelled? Did he do something wrong? Alexander? What did he do? What _could_ he have done? Alexis looked about to crumble. Her years of tutoring going down the drain before her eyes. Albus remembered stopping Hugo's expulsion almost two years back when Ridge caught him violently attacking Daniel Dagger. Albus could not see a way out for Alexander.

Alexander sobbed loudly as he fell to the floor, almost pleading to be allowed to stay. Alexis shook her head and bent down next to him. "Sir… he's fine in most subjects. It's just spellwork."

"This school now has a magical focus," Rojer said carelessly. "A focus on wand work, not plants and creatures."

"He's being helped"-

"Your brother's grades in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration says otherwise," Incommodo interrupted. "While one may be able to explain one failed subject, three is unacceptable and an embarrassment to his own house. He will pack up and leave immediately. Nag and it will see the snapping of his wand."

"S-sir, I- I was born- I couldn't do- I was ill"-

"And to make matters worse, Master Tyro catches you posting articles in your Common room defaming my rule," Incommodo continued. "Whatever illness caused this travesty and embarrassment to Wizardkind is none of my concern or anybody else's," Incommodo talked over him, wispy voice growing stronger with each word. "You will leave immediately! Potter, if you will escort him to his dormitory to pack and leave. I never want to see him in my sights again."

"Sir, I tutor him every day, he's getting better"-

"Ackerly, hold your TONGUE!" Rojer screamed.

Incommodo fixed Alexis with a terrifying stare, "Your brother is the most tragic display of pathetic magical aptitude I have seen in a hundred years. Being able to brew a Swelling Solution does not outweigh the fact that he is twelve years old and unable to perform a simple Knock-back Jinx! The gull the previous Headmaster had of keeping this worthless pile of Doxy droppings is beyond me. If his calling lies with specific subjects, perhaps he could look at specialized schools outside of Hogwarts. This is a _school,_ not a playground and he will do well to remember that. Now, get out of my sight, all of you. Potter, escort him or you're expelled too. Malfoy, out of my face lest you face punishment for your pathetic mark in Transfiguration."

With those final words, Incommodo left the scene, leaving the second year boy kneeling on the floor. He was expelled. It was as simple as that. Albus was surprised himself. He wished he knew what to do but Incommodo was too strong and too powerful. Dared Albus duel Incommodo and attempt assassination? Something told Albus that it would not work. He sighed as Scorpius just stood there in shock. Alexis was attempting to comfort her brother in vain but Alexander seemed beyond comfort. He kept yelling how his life was over, how he would be alone. His mum had left their family and their dad was dead. That was when Albus was reminded of something.

" _Gabe and I had an idea for expelled students. We hide them in the Room of Requirement. We were rather hoping we could test that out."_

Albus sighed and walked up before kneeling down. Alexis went silent expectantly but Alexander kept sobbing. "Follow me, ok?" Albus muttered in his ear. "You'll be fine. Just trust me. You're not going anywhere."

"How"-

"Just trust me, ok? I have an idea."

Even Alexis did not seem to know what Albus had in mind. She fixed him with a quizzical look which Albus did not answer to yet. She would see soon enough but in case they were being spied on, he was not about to verbalize his plan out loud.

Alexis followed behind, trembling in her legs and for a wonder, Scorpius did too. Alexis took Alexander into the Ravenclaw Common room to pack his belongings. Albus waited outside with Scorpius, wondering if Incommodo was keeping a watch somehow. If Master Tyro had caught Alexander posting Quibbles, that meant he was Ravenclaw's Overseer. He might have been watching there too. That said, Albus just shook his head when Scorpius asked questions. Fifteen minutes of waiting had the Common room door open up with Alexis beside a bundled up Alexander. The boy was still red-faced and looked downright miserable.

Albus was not sure if his idea would solve his problems but he had to try. He'd be damned if the boy was left to rot in Hogsmeade, or alone in the streets where the Reservation would get him. Albus led them a small way off to the seventh floor, Scorpius checking back for any spies or intruders. Once they reached the seventh floor, Albus started walking past the same wall three times, thinking the same thing numerous times. _I need a sanctuary for expelled students to live and practice magic, where teachers and Incommodo cannot enter._

Thrice, he thought of this and at the end, Alexis' gasp told him it worked. Albus opened the door and almost envied Alexander. The boy walked in next, still taking breaths as he looked around. The room was indeed a sanctuary. The very look of it made Albus confident that even if Incommodo knew where he was, he would not manage to get to him. Locks lined the door to it, so many magically fitted locks with a keychain resting on a side table next to it. A larger table full of food from the kitchens rested there, a bed was in the corner, a shelf full of books on magic rested beside the bed, a lamp on the bedside table, and at the very end of the room, a passage portrait to none other than Lycah's hut. And at the very end was a warded off chamber with the Pensieve and silver instruments around it. Successfully hidden.

"Wow," Scorpius shrugged, impressed. "Sign me up as the next expelled student."

It certainly seemed to calm Alexander somewhat but he still seemed very miserable. It was very rare for a student to return to Hogwarts after being expelled, even if justice returned one day. Alexander might never return to the school as a student again. _No,_ Albus thought to himself. _He'll return. If this war is won, I'll make sure of it._ If Albus had to tell his father to see Alexander through, he would. Definitely. Alexis was sitting in front of her brother, talking to him and trying to encourage him. She pointed him to the bookshelf and even the table of food and water. Alexander could live there if he wanted to. Albus nodded to Scorpius and motioned for him to come over. "Call a Guard meeting. There's something we all need to know about Incommodo and since he's expelling students and I'm the only one who knows it, my time is probably short too."

Albus hoped the students managed to get the message. As luck had it, the weekend was next and Scorpius did as told. Not that it was easy getting the message across to the Guard members, especially when Scorpius informed Albus that there were new hopefuls who wanted to join. "We really can just let them in. Now we know how Samantha gave us away, we know how to stop it."

"Yeah… Melvin has to join so the Silencing Jinx is on him too," Albus sighed. "Not that I think he'll be willing."

Melvin was not willing at all. It took Alexis and Alpha together to convince him to come along. At least Alexis and Alpha were willing to act in Ravenclaw house once Alexander was expelled. Albus had to go through the passage portrait to the bungalow to talk to Lorcan and Lysander. Both were with their mother there, using it as a printing place to start generating _Quibbler_ magazines. Albus was quite impressed with the audacity they showed but he wondered how willing they'd be to get the word out once they knew the identity of Incommodo. Albus also told Mark about the next meeting and he promised to tell at least those in Gryffindor house. It was the Hufflepuff members Albus had to get to. Kabe was his only link there unless Hugo got to Fora.

Before the Guard could meet, of course, Incommodo stood up during lunch that day to announce that the first matches of the tournament would begin the next weekend and their opponents, who were divided according to year, would number three per student in the preliminary rounds. Albus and Scorpius made straight for the Slytherin Coomon room to see the notice board. Pinned over the stuck _Quibbler_ articles was a list of matches. Maria Prince was loudly challenging anyone to try taking her on then and there. Albus noticed that Incommodo had also made sure to have members of different houses face one another. Very rarely did members of the same house face off. This was not good news for Albus because he found that he was paired against Mark for the first match, a Hufflepuff boy the second match and a Ravenclaw girl the third match.

"One match, I _dare_ you," Maria was saying loudly to a tentative Slytherin first year.

"If she's anything like Mark was in first year, she'll be tough, mean about it, and go on to give her fellow classmates hell for not being as brilliant as she is," Scorpius guessed.

"Small dogs bark the loudest," Sierra rolled her eyes. "Don't fall for her words. So, we gonna meet? It's almost time, right?"

She had just reminded Albus but the meeting was not till after lunch. Albus sat with Scorpius, Seth, Riley and Rose. Seth began sitting more with Albus for lunch now he was not on talking terms with Simon. Another addition to their group was Neil Nott who stared silently at his own plate. Albus had to keep egging him to eat and Seth threw discreet glances at the end of the table where Simon and Sophie sat. Rose sat there because Riley, who she was apparently dating, invited her and- and was it just Albus or was she eating more than a single plate? No, even Scorpius seemed to notice.

"What is it?" Rose demanded as Lucy cam with a plate and sat beside Scorpius. Scorpius did not seem to notice Lucy had even come and when he splashed his spoon in the dip, it splashed some on Lucy's glasses by accident. She stared at Scorpius who still had no eyes for her.

"Erm… Scorpius, do we need to talk?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Rosie… you're fat," Scorpius commented so suddenly, Lucy actually looked relieved and Riley stopped eating, staring at Scorpius and Rose. Rose stopped too. Albus held his breath for a storm of anger from Rose but it never came. She just sighed, shook her head as if he was not worth her time, and continued eating. When lunch, otherwise a dull affair, ended, Rose got up and stalked away with Riley in pursuit, talking very quietly. It looked curious but Scorpius looked at Lucy, "She was fat, did you see her? Is she _that_ depressed, she pigs out over food?"

"Forget Rose, _you splashed dip on my glasses,"_ Lucy hissed, straightening her glasses. "These are special glasses with specially made dragon-scale frames. How _dare_ you."

"Are you gonna slap me?" Scorpius asked with a small grin.

"No," Lucy said with dignity. "I'm not Rose," she added quietly which elicited a laugh from Scorpius. "Anyways, Riley and Rose are on _their_ way to the Room and so should we be."

They went for the Room of Requirement after that, once again asking it to change into the room for expelled people. The door looked very different from last time. It was oak this time with a blue doorknob. Upon entering, it became clear that Alexander made this place fit for a home. The bed was now a double bed for him to stretch and roll on as he pleased, the bookshelf was bigger, and the table was bigger to fit the open books on it which instructed him on wand waving and magical enhancement. He even had books on magical ailments that Albus supposed were meant to help.

As expected, Alexis was sitting with him, making use of the books that materialized at her whim. She raised her eyes at each and every book that popped up and said as Albus sat next to her, "They appear from the library. _Why_ I never thought to look up his magical ailment, I have no idea. I'm an idiot."

"Ah, don't say that, it just slipped your mind," Albus insisted. "Besides, wait till you hear what _I_ have to say. I promise you, _I'll_ be the idiot before this meeting is over."

"So, we're having an idiocy competition?" Alexis mused. "Ok, Al, you're on. Did you find your matchup, by the way?"

"Mark," Albus muttered as the very boy entered the room. "It's my first year all over again."

"And my dorm mate Sienna Davies says she's paired with you," Alexis recalled. "Who's your third one?"

"A Hufflepuff bloke," Albus said. "Named Henry Trot."

"Well, if you want my advice, Sienna fears snakes," Alexis suggested. "So"-

"We're all here?" Alex asked loudly.

Albus and Alexis looked up from the table. The room had grown bigger the more people came in and there were plenty more than the last time Albus counted. On top of the usual crowd he was used to, which had already grown the previous year from the original fighters against Rojer's iron fist, there was Cherry Goal with her artificial smile, Melvin Ollivander with his steely gaze, and Maria Prince with her haughty expression. Was Sierra right? _Was_ she weaker than she let on? And why did Mark not meet her eyes, let alone talk to her? Other than those three, beside Cherry was actually none other than Lancet Goal. He looked a boy of eight and stuck beside Cherry. Albus could see how he got there too for not far from him was Lorcan Scamander who sat beside his brother. The two were there all the time. One meeting and Lancet had a path to Hogwarts. If that was not enough, Melvin's brother Morpheus was there too, sitting in his newly made Hufflepuff robes with bright orange hair and a lanky nose. Incommodo had no idea he was even there.

 _Good,_ Albus thought with triumph. Incommodo might have been Herpo the Foul, but he was ignorant to what the student body was capable of. If they held anything over him, it was their ability to meet in secret, their ability to keep Alexander in the school, their ability to keep other students in the school if they were expelled, and their ability to deduce what needed to be discovered in case they ever needed it. It was not Albus alone who discovered the Enchanter's Princess or the four Heirs, and it was not Albus who unearthed Mark's status as a descendant of Morgan, which also needed to be revealed, it was the Hogwarts Guard as a whole. Mors Incommodo had no idea what the student body was capable of. _The King indeed._

Albus had to admit to himself he was nervous. When he commanded the Guard, James usually spoke up when Albus had stage fright. Now he was dead, Albus found he was quite alone. The Guard finally settled down was the door closed one last time and Albus took center stage. Beside him was Scorpius, who apparently opted to support him in his uncertain commands now James was dead. His insides sighed in relief. Feeling a bit more confident, he spoke up, "Alright, so last year, we sort of got off on a hectic note and we lost a lot of people."

"Pfft, the way you put it, it's like a lot of us died," Frank mused, relaxing against a bean bag chair. "We won. We beat them. Some of them even died and we only lost one student."

"Which one?" Melvin asked curiously.

The room went quiet and Albus sighed, refusing to meet Alexis' eyes. "My brother."

A moment of silence followed as they all looked down mournfully, some giving Albus sympathetic looks. Mark for one refused to meet anyone's eyes and just stayed staring down. Melvin was actually the only one who met Albus' eyes, having been ignorant to the happenings the previous year. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"So, were we going to talk about what happened last year?" Mark asked quietly. "Only I had a hand in things too."

Albus nodded, "Yeah, things ended dangerously for us last year. I'm going to come out and be very honest with everyone since the end saw one of our number die, four of our number leave due to unknown events"-

"That Al saw fit to keep from us"- Aries interrupted.

"That I stupidly kept from everyone," Albus agreed. "Anyways, since the end saw all that, we really need to get on the same page. James isn't here right now so I need to reveal a few things about our new Headmaster so everyone knows. Just so you know, Professor Soot being Soto is the least of our concerns when it comes to our new Headmaster."

" _Acting_ Headmaster," Lorcan corrected. "Who happens to have the power to expel us."

"And kill us," Lysander yawned.

"And basically make our lives miserable," Alexander mumbled.

"Hell, he's Headmaster," Maria shrugged.

"Great, so off the titles," Proxima urged. "What do we know about him?"

"Last year, on the day the attack happened, I did a bit of time travelling," Albus began. Right then, he got loads of stares. Most of the Guard had no idea what had happened. In fact, the only ones who did not seem surprised were the ones who either knew about this, or found out in the aftermath. Rose, Hugo, Lily, Alexis and even Alexander had known. James did before he died and Seth knew before the Guard itself expelled him. The rest of the Guard had no idea and were as new to this as anyone else, even Scorpius who also stared at Albus, if anything, a little angrily.

"When you say _time travelling,"_ Mark said slowly.

"I mean I used a time turner and did a bit of recon and fighting all at once," Albus said honestly. "Look, let me explain. I promise, when the story is done, it'll make sense. Mostly." Albus sighed and met Alexis' encouraging eyes. He went on, finally telling his story out loud. "It all started when Aries, Mark and I did some investigating, set off by Alexander's insistence that a boy named Mortimer Ink won Herpo's Scepter and Scorpius' story that Incommodo had it." The eyes of understanding told Albus that some were already beginning to piece together the information. "Mors Incommodo's true name is Mortimer Ink and he houses a soul of a Dark Wizard who was long dead, hence why he is able to use the Scepter. Anyways, I had information from _some_ of you that he was about to betray the DA so I sent an anonymous note to the Minister, saying I knew his secret. He arranged for us to meet just off Hogsmeade and we did.

"Incommodo revealed certain things," Albus went on, trying not to meet the shocked eyes of the Guard. Albus would have to give another story as to how he survived the meeting. Whatever happened, they could _not_ know he had two souls. After the Dark Arts lesson the year before, if anyone knew that, everything would explode. "But in return, he promised not to hit the DA if I didn't tell anyone. I'm telling you but he can't know I am… or he'll surprise attack the DA. Incommodo, as Soto told us sixth years last year, has two souls. One is of Mortimer Ink, a boy who we can actually research pretty easily seeing how many honors he got in Hogwarts. The other is of Herpo the Foul, an Ancient Greek Dark Wizard and with the Scepter used by Morgan Le Fay in Medieval times, is our next Medieval Relic. It is held by him."

"So…" Alexander got straight slowly, trying to understand. "When he touched the Scepter, he became the man he is today."

"The Scepter must have been a Horcrux," Aries said smartly. "Upon touching it, he became Mors Incommodo as a second soul was infused within him. Herpo regained a body he had not had for hundreds of years."

"He had one with Morgan, but when she died, the Scepter did not," Mark said. "So, when we kill Incommodo, we need to make sure to destroy the Scepter too or we'll never be rid of him."

"With the research, we also discovered that Herpo manipulated events with Grindelwald and Voldemort too," Alex added. "So, getting rid of him would actually be getting rid of the Dark Arts' most potent user in centuries."

"Only problem is, we cannot kill someone like Incommodo so easily," Scorpius sighed. "Two souls is really, really Dark Magic. Unless you have two souls yourself or deal physical damage, he can't be killed."

"You can't," Proxima said simply. "The Minister cannot be touched like that and no one here is about to attempt soul infusion."

"Well, then physical damage is our only chance," Scorpius said simply, though he did shoot a strange look at Albus.

"But wait- Al was here when he supposedly met Incommodo and he _said_ he did time travelling," Alpha reminded them. "So… then what?"

"So, he let me go…"

"He let you go?" Alpha asked disbelievingly.

"He didn't kill you?" Kabe asked dubiously.

"Nope," Albus shrugged, trying to treat it casually. "Guess he couldn't commit murder so easily considering who he is and a battle did not give him an excuse like in Hogsmeade. I dunno. All I know is I lived and returned to Hogwarts. And when I returned, the battle had already happened…"

Alexis nodded slowly, understanding it fully now. She knew the rest and Albus explained the rest over the next fifteen minutes. How he arrived and found that many students including Alexis and Lily had died, teachers had died, the Headmaster died, and the Reservation had gotten away. He explained how he was resting in the hospital wing when he took the time turner from under his robes and went back with Hugo. Hugo beamed with pride at this and even received surprised looks. He explained how the battle had gone from there and how James had deduced that the Reservation was after the Potters specifically and that students had died during their rampage. James' death had satisfied them once Lily was presumed dead by Albus' Dark Curse and Albus himself went on the run.

"That was when we fought the Reservation outside," Fauna recalled. "When Samantha died and the ship landed."

"And when Soto died," Mark said in a low voice. "And so no one asks later, Soto went after my parents in an attempt to stop the whole Heir thing from coming together on Incommodo's behalf. _Herpo's_ behalf."

"Wait- _what?"_

The Guard gaped at this piece of information. So, Mark was finally coming out. It was about time. Mark folded his arms, "I am an Heir. It's the truth now. Look it up, historically, the Kimbles and Walladers always had a connection but they're descended from Medieval times. Kimbles from Merlin and me… I'm from Morgan herself."

Maria was silent now, regarding Mark through her young eyes. Albus could not tell what was going through her mind. "If Mark is Morgan's Heir, that makes Maria the guide to their family Relic, the Black Orb."

"I tried summoning it to me last year," Mark reminded him.

"It has advanced anti-Summoning Charms on it," Maria said to him. "If it's not in Avalon, I can't get it." She was right, Albus knew. Even with Maria, the most she could help with is how the Orb could be used. Since the Orb was taken away from its home, Maria was useless in guiding anyone there. And Albus was half grateful too. If the Orb was still in the Reservation's original encampment, it was easier to get to.

"In any case, it's an Orb the Reservation has," Aries said.

"So, we get it back," Lysander said casually. "We go across the forest to the Reservation and retrieve it."

"You mean commit suicide?" Rose asked.

"If you have another bright idea, spill it," Mark challenged her. "Otherwise, we need that Orb or the Reservation wins and it doesn't matter what Incommodo is or was or whatever."

"You mean to go across that forsaken forest and"-

"Not me… _us,"_ Mark reminded her. "The path we took was a secret path and taken by specific people. We cannot retake that path unless it's by the exact same specific people. So, sorry Rosie, but you need to join us. One way or another."

" _Excuse me?"_ Rose shot back.

"Wait, how does Maria fit into this then?" Laura asked curiously.

"I just know how to use it," Maria said quietly, for once not seeming to enjoy the spotlight too much. "Father left me a letter I read a year ago explaining- Mark is unwilling to use Dark Magic so it falls on me."

Mark stared at her for a bit, mouth half open before closing it and shaking his head, annoyed. Aries on the other hand seemed stricken with another idea, "I'll tell you what, Hogwarts," Aries said loudly, and people went silent. "Get the Orb and we have the Reservation figured out. We take the ship down and then the Relics will gang up on the Ancient Relic, the Scepter, and we'll defeat Incommodo."

Mark actually raised an eyebrow, "After what happened last time?"

"Once you have the Orb and take his power away, it won't matter," Aries told him. "The Heirs will have united, just as I asked and Dubium weakened severely back to normal power levels."

"And… how do we intend to take the ship down?" Lily asked.

"The ship relies on the Orb for its defenses," Maria said.

"But what about _after_ we take the shields down?" Alpha asked legitimately. "What about the regular shield charms placed on it without the Orb? Don't tell me Dubium just relies on the Orb and that's it."

Proxima stared thoughtfully. "Y-you're right."

"I just thought it was common sense," Alpha shrugged. "We learned about Shield Charms and protective objects in Magical Artifacts class. I'm sure Dubium used more than one."

"So… basically, what Alpha is saying is that it's useless and we should give it up," Hugo said slowly.

"Well, basically, the Hogwarts Guard just went from defense to offense," Proxima got straight. "We're taking the fight to the Reservation itself and the Heir of Slytherin isn't even with us anymore. I hate to say this but if anyone knows enough about the Reservation, it's Seth."

"Which reminds me," Albus said with his eyes down. "Incommodo know we exist. Rojer managed to discover two years ago and with both in the school, they know we exist. So careful with interactions outside this room."

"In that case…" Alexis got up and walked over to Albus. "Your keys, please?"

Albus shot her a questioning look and handed the DA HQ keys to her. The keychain with the many keys attached. The Guard looked at it interestedly at Alexis did some complicated nonverbal Charm. One by one, and then two by two, and soon three by three, the keychain and its set duplicated exactly. Albus stared in shock as she made enough for everyone in the Guard. She did not stop there though. Seeing what she was doing, Rose swooped in too and performed her own bit of magic. Alexis and Rose together seemed very able to perform complex magic on the keychain and its set of keys. Soon, they all looked exactly the same. Alexis laid them on the table where Alexander sat.

"So, here's how this'll go," Alexis said loudly. "Everyone will take a keychain. The portrait over on that wall leads you to Lycah's hut, and the portrait beside it will lead you to the Bungalow. Use your keys to find a way around England and HQ. That's our front against the Reservation. Whenever we need to, we can fight a front whenever they attack anywhere."

"Gets us to Hogsmeade easier at least," Fauna sighed, looking at Fora and Alexis.

"Which means you'll need to tell Seth," Albus added to Alexis quietly. Though out, Seth too needed to know so he could sneak to Hogsmeade more easily for Animagus training. Alexis nodded.

"Just one problem," Rose said warningly. "These keys are highly Cursed, Jinxed, and protected. First one to touch them is the _only_ one to touch them. Anyone else and they'll explode and kill everyone around you. So don't even try it. And they won't work if someone without keys are around. It senses other people. And don't test the Silencing Jinx on the Guard this time around either. Samantha managing is the last time anyone will."

"Why?" Melvin asked.

"Because," Aries said with a wide, arrogant smirk. "I am placing a Memory Charm on everyone here. No one can even _think_ of the contents of this meeting unless they're in this exact room. I would _love_ to see the person who breaks this one."

"Just one question?" Lancet asked. The young boy had listened for so long now, saying nothing. He now seemed genuinely interested in something. "Even if you do get across the forest, how do you intend to fight through them? They've seen you before. They'll know what you look like and what you can do. You'll all die."

That seemed to shut them up. It was one thing defending a naturally, magically protected castle. It was another to go off and attack the Reservation's main encampment and expect to live. Lancet was right. They would all die in the attempt. Even Lysander could not say anything. For a minute, they all went silent, trying to figure out a way past this issue.

"There _is_ no way," Lorcan said honestly. "We can't go kill ourselves. It's counter-productive."

"Then, I'll tell you what," Mark said slowly. "We figure out how to get there without doing too much fighting, and we'll do it. Otherwise, guys, we're at a standstill."

"And in the meantime," Albus said, turning to Lorcan and Lysander. "Spread the news. Write it if you have to. Tell as many people as you can about Incommodo's secret."

"But not immediately," Alexis put in. "We're enjoying a period of calm where he's concerned and if we're divided, the Reservation will beat us. Let's beat the Reservation first and then reveal him."

Lorcan did not nod just yet but gaped at Albus, "We'll get expelled!"

Lysander then brightened up and he tugged on Lorcan's sleeves, " _Exactly."_

 _Wiltshire…_

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood amongst the large plain of grass. Hermione was performing the same spell she performed in the forest while Harry and Ron were looking around. They were far from the Malfoy Manor but the fact the Reservation was in the area suggested that they had information that the DA met there to begin with. Things did not look good. Hermione's spell might confirm their suspicions. They had to get on board the ship somehow. Harry was certain getting on board would allow them to dictate the terms of battle if ever there was one that decided everyone's fate. There was a way. They just had to play their cards right. Harry and Ron were standing a yard off from where Hermione was.

"Think we're doing the right thing?" Ron asked shakily.

"Hermione insists we can free ourselves with the small chips," Harry sighed. "She never led us wrong before. You should know."

"It's one thing escaping the Malfoy Manor during Voldemort's time, it's another actually sneaking on board that thing," Ron muttered. "That's a suicide mission. Nothing else but a suicide mission."

"But with a high chance of survival," Harry muttered. "The more we know, the more valuable we are. The more valuable we are, the less dead we are. The less dead we are, the higher our chance of survival."

"Harry, you're my best friend but there's something I feel I need to tell you before we die," Ron told him with a sigh.

"Oh… you're not gonna propose marriage, are you?"

"You're an idiot."

"Thank you"-

"Guys!" Hermione called.

In a crack, the two appeared by her side once again and she flicked her wand for the last of her spell. This time, it sounded like footsteps. "Are you quite sure they are in this area, Selwyn?" a woman's voice demanded.

"Indeed," Rojer's voice insisted. "And if the Malfoy family took their side as the battle of their Manor two year ago showed, then they are definitely meeting there. It takes patience."

"Where are the entrances?"

"None but the front gates," Rojer said calmly. "But… there are secret passageways. They know of them and they might have them boarded up but it is worth a look to find the entrances to the Manor. Just leave it to me. I was their right hand at one point before they had me booted for the murder of a Blood-traitor."

"Very well, we try finding the Manor," the woman said. "Regardless, we proceed with attacking the Ministry of Magic. Once that is taken and the Minister is killed, we attack Britain and then Hogwarts."

Several cracks sounded and they disappeared, letting the area go quiet again. Hermione looked confused, "How on earth do they intend to attack Hogwarts if the one responsible for its extra protections is within it to begin with?"

Harry and Ron shrugged. "Ok," Harry sighed calmly, rubbing his hands together. "Back to Godric's Hollow, I guess. We'll alert them that Rojer is with the Reservation now and leading them in. Then we'll go up to the Ministry and wait for them there. When they take it, we surrender. Cool?"

"Ok, Harry, you're an idiot," Ron said again.


	11. Grimmauld Place

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 10: Grimmauld Place**

The last Albus saw of Lorcan, he was on his way through the portrait to Lycah's hut, presumably on his way to the bungalow to join Luna. Albus certainly hoped he would agree to print the truth. If the students, let alone their parents knew Incommodo's true identity, the Minister would be facing open rebellion. Of course, would even that be enough to defeat him? There was a reason why Merlin thought only Albus could do it so he doubted that a simple bit of truth telling would help. There were still those, after all, who would subscribe to Incommodo's style of magic, Herpo or not. Plus, the Minister was very powerful and would not necessarily care if the people supported him or not.

"Proxy!" Simon called as they walked out of the room of requirement. He folded his arms as he met her in the corridor, "The wolf was a wolf. So…"

"So, wha- oh…" her face fell. "How much do I owe you?"

"A hundred galleons!" Simon said happily. "And a little something you owe me called _respect!"_

"I'm a girl of my word," Proxima shrugged, though she looked like she wished she was _not_ a girl of her word. "Give me a month and I'll have a hundred galleons. Sound fair?"

"Yup!" Simon said jumpily, much to Proxima's chagrin.

"I hate being wrong," she muttered.

"So, how's the Guard?" Simon asked casually and interestedly.

"Not bad," Albus shrugged. "You're welcome anytime, you know."

"When Seth and I start talking again and you let Seth in, I'll be happy to," Simon shrugged. "So, been anywhere?"

"It's rather surprising," Proxima said as she looked at the keys given to her. "One of those, I recognize. It's the Greengrass keys. We lived in a big villa off West End. I didn't know the Greengrass home was a safe house."

"Wait, West End?" Simon asked interestedly. "Erm… which part?"

"The center, I believe, why?"

"You live close to my old boarding school," Simon said with interest, looking at the keys. "Heard of Lady Elizabeth Boarding School? Seth and I went there when we were young, before Hogwarts."

"Seth is- wait- you did?"

"Yup, we were in the same year," Simon said reminiscently. "He was left there cause his parents didn't like him or something. I dunno the story. But he stayed with me over the summer. Those _were_ the days. I didn't know I lived close by you."

"Well, you were a Muggle back then," Proxima said rather simply. "So, you wouldn't have known. What's a boarding school?"

"A boarding school is a school that keeps you over the year, like Hogwarts," Simon told her.

"Aren't _all_ schools like that?"

Simon shook his head, "Most Muggle schools keep you until the afternoon so you leave every day and come back every day. Boarding school is something rather different. But I went to a boarding school because my parents hoped to toughen me up. Not that it worked any."

"I wouldn't say it did, but- wait- so where did _you_ live?"

"Central London," Simon shrugged. "My mum was a pilot for the Royal Air Force and my father was a Colonel in the Marines."

"And you went to a school so far away?"

"I was admitted there and skipped a year," Simon told her.

"What, why?"

"Proxy, some of us are really smart," Simon told her informatively.

"So?"

"So, you're looking at one of them," Simon told her exasperatedly. "I had the highest grades of History, Latin, Mathematics, Science, English Language and Literature. I could even do Chemistry and that was pretty advanced for kids my age. That's probably why I'm a whiz at Potions."

"What the hell is Chemistry?"

"Like Muggle Potions but we use elemental knowledge to mix them up," Simon said.

"Simon, that's Alchemy," Proxima said with wonder.

"Our studies there fell short, we do Chemistry now," Simon said happily.

"Simon, us Wizards can create a frigging Philosopher's Stone, why should I respect"-

"Last I checked, Proxy, it's insanely difficult and dangerous creating a Stone."

Albus and Proxima were a little confused. Neither knew all that much about Muggle school curricula. Albus knew some things since Simon had tutored him but since Muggle Studies was cancelled, Albus barely retained any knowledge. But he was happy to see Simon talk about it so happily and reminiscently, days of happier times when his parents were alive and Seth was his best friend. Even Proxima seemed quite interested at this point, perhaps trying to show respect for the first time towards a boy she often chided for varying reasons from the way he was dressed to the food he ate and even his status as a Muggle-born. Simon looked quite happy explaining to Proxima about Muggle schools as well, probably feeling better that she was giving him a chance. In fact, Albus was beginning to get the vibe that Simon had a major crush on her.

By the next weekend, Albus had to admit that as evil as he was, as troublesome as he might have been, Incommodo had brought benefits to the school. The first thing that happened that Saturday was the first of the dueling matches Incommodo had set up. They took place in the Great Hall with a single house table set up in the middle of it. The table was clothed in red and at the very end where the High table stood was Mors Incommodo. He addressed all the students before the matches were to begin in his same, usual wispy voice. The hall, despite being crowded, was naturally quiet at his very presence, some students still shivering, not quite over the initial shock his presence sometimes inspired.

"Staff and students of Hogwarts," Marius Kimble said loudly. "The first matches of the Dueling tournament are about to begin. This weekend will see the first and second years duel, next weekend will see the third and fourth years duel, and so on and so forth until we reach the last weekend where the seventh years will duel. These will start as preliminaries to determine those who may move on to the finals. Each student will face three challengers. Those who score two or more victories will move on and those do not will be disqualified and face a penalty from the Headmaster. Rules are anything goes. The only curses forbidden are the Unforgivable Curses, death will be severely penalized."

"Remember:" Incommodo said in a wispy voice. "Hogwarts is aiming to become the top Magical school in the world so the weak can and will be weeded out. Those who score high on dueling are given exemptions if they are failing more than three subjects. Those who are failing subjects and dueling will be expelled. Now, as Professor Nott calls forth your names, you will come up and face your challenger."

"First duel," Nott called loudly. "Michael Aster. His opponent Cherry Goal."

Albus and Scorpius watched nearer the front, where the action was. Cherry had just managed to get a Knock-back Jinx down. Albus was disappointed to see that was the only spell used most of the time. Almost nobody above first year had mastered above the Knock-back Jinx though some, like Maria, had managed spells like the Bleeding Curse or the Curse of the Bogies. Now Albus was watching what other first years were capable of and comparing it to how he fared against Mark in first year, Albus discovered he was actually one of the rare first year students who mastered so many spells in the span of a single month.

Cherry had nonetheless managed to oust Michael Aster from the stage and went on to face a Gertrude Bedlam. Gertrude was a big, bulky girl in Ravenclaw and had actually managed to dodge quite well before taking Cherry out with such a well-placed Bogies Curse, it affected Cherry's performance in the third round and she barely scraped a pass. They continued watching for the rest of the day as students either passed or failed from the very first day. Morpheus Ollivander was clearly the best of the first years and the only one he ran even with was Maria Prince, who could only do a Knock-back Jinx but evaded like a Quidditch player.

So far, despite her frequent bragging, Maria had shown no knowledge beyond the basic spells a first year could do. Nonetheless, she seemed to possess a lot of power. Her spells did more damage than what they usually did. In fact, a Knock-back Jinx had nearly caused internal failure and needed medical attention. What bothered Albus, and Mark for that matter, was that she did not seem worried over her actions. She watched with an impassive face as her opponent was taken away.

As the afternoon settled and the last of the first year students had completed their rounds, the four house tables were Charmed back to their original position by Incommodo himself and all were ordered to sit for a late lunch. There, Albus had to endure Maria's loud insistence that she was hiding her true skill. "Well, _if_ she is, she just gave away her strategy," Scorpius yawned, starting on his pudding.

"Pity we don't duel until the end of the month," Riley lamented.

"Oh, Al, how I would _love_ to face you," Scorpius smirked. "I've always wondered who would win between us."

"I already know you'll win," Albus sighed.

"I dunno, the Dark Arts are my best bet and I'm limited in what I can do to a friend," Scorpius said honestly. "What about you, Mark?"

"If you use the Dark Arts on Al, I'll smack you," Mark said casually. "We're facing, aren't we, Al?"

"Yeah, we are, later this month," Albus said interestedly.

"Never thought we'd have another duel to determine the best between us," Mark smirked. "Know who Aries is facing?"

"Me," Scorpius said casually. "I'm also facing Laura though, so I might stand a chance."

The three stayed talking about the Dueling tournament for the rest of the meal. Albus had actually expressed worry that he would not manage to get through the preliminaries and guessing he would be expelled at the very end simply because Incommodo did not like him. Mark, of course, disagreed, "If he wants to discover why you survived, it'd be best to keep you around. In any case, I think we're _all_ curious as to how you managed to get away from him."

As Albus shrugged, his eyes met Scorpius' accusatory ones. Albus' stomach sank. He _did_ tell Scorpius about Voldemort's essence, didn't he? He had spilled the beans to Scorpius in fifth year, when Albus thought the essence had disappeared. Did Scorpius seriously still remember all of that? Was that why he shot Albus a look every time Albus claimed to not know his curse or when Albus shrugged off the reason he survived?

Another good thing was the Hogsmeade trips that happened far more often. Albus had to admit, he missed visits to Hogsmeade. He knew Incommodo was treating the place like his own little Kingdom, with a castle and populace, it struck Albus as almost medieval, but visiting the village had its good effects. For one thing, the parents of Hogwarts students could see their kids almost every weekend. Unfortunately, the DA had a minimal presence there. The alliance, now shaky, between the Arsenal and the DA still existed but it was clear Incommodo meant to run this part of the Wizarding world alone.

One weekend before the last of the month where Albus was meant to duel Mark, he finally took Alexis up on her offer to visit Hogsmeade with her. Even little Neil Nott, now a third year, poked his head in and walked cautiously alongside his father. Albus would've offered him to join them but Alexis made it clear she wanted to day alone and Neil was with his father. And now he noticed, Riley and Rose were dating too. The two seemed very secretive, so much so even Alexis was curious.

"In the last Arithmancy class, Rose came in late," she informed him. "And after class, she had a private conversation with the Professor and then went to see Riley. I don't know _what_ her problem is but it's cutting on her class effort. She's going to get expelled."

Albus did not doubt this. Alexander was already expelled, "How's Alexander?"

"Ecstatic," Alexis said, throwing her hands up like she did not understand what he was thinking. "How he _likes_ being expelled. And would you believe Rojer appealed to have him reinstated?"

" _What?"_

"Yeah, because Alexander is good with theoretical spells, Rojer felt he could be stronger if the theoretical part was applied more," Alexis explained conversationally.

"Would that- work?"

"No, I tried that," Alexis shook her head. "I think it's just Rojer being Rojer and wanting to bash the weak down even more. You should hear the way Alpha talks about him. Fears the ground he walks on or something."

"Well"-

"Leave me alone!" a voice yelled. Albus and Alexis stopped and looked. Lorcan and Lycah were sitting in an alleyway off the village. Lycah seemed particularly angry at something and Lorcan seemed to be trying to calm her down.

"Lycah, just"-

"I don't _want_ to," she yelled. "I ran away for a _reason._ Why is everything just coming back to haunt me? I don't _want_ this. I want out! Leave me alone!"

"Lycah, you're drunk," Lorcan said frankly.

Lycah opened her mouth to respond angrily but she closed it, considered, and went quiet. She allowed Lorcan to reach out and hug her tightly. He muttered something to her and she nodded silently. Lorcan kept his eye off Albus and Alexis but it was clear he noticed they were watching. The two walked away to give Lorcan privacy. "What was _that_ about?" Alexis wondered.

"I know," Albus muttered. "But Sander swore me to secrecy."

Albus wondered if Alexis would push it, he knew he would've told her if she asked but she did not. She just nodded and wondered silently. "Does it- have something to do with Cherry and Lancet?" she asked. Albus just nodded and she smirked, "Ok, I know."

The rest of the month was indeed a little bliss for Albus. Probably one of the few good times. The end of the month could not come soon enough but come it did. Halloween had finally come and Albus had taken Alexis' advice against Sienna and won by summoning a single snake, and he also managed against Henry Trot in Hufflepuff. However, when Albus and Mark prepared themselves, Incommodo stepped between them. "This duel will have a shakeup. I believe the most can be gathered from your capabilities if I changed the match-up this time. At the behest of Professor Malfoy, I have decided that Potter will face Malfoy instead. Wallader will face Miss Kimble afterwards."

Albus blinked in surprise, but he noticed Draco's smirk. Aries and Mark eyed each other bemusedly, as if privately pleased that the two would be facing each other. Albus, however, froze. It was as if Scorpius got exactly what he wanted. Albus got what he wanted. A duel with Scorpius. All he had left was Scorpius Malfoy to face and Albus had two wins already so he knew he was through. Scorpius, of course, had also won two matches so the two of them could afford a playful duel. Doing as told, the two faced against each other on the table as ordered, wands at the ready. Albus had a sneaking suspicion that Draco did this on Scorpius' behalf. Scorpius used his connections to face off with his best friend.

A barrage of spells was running through Albus' mind, all of which Albus knew Scorpius, or Mark for that matter, could counter. How he would _beat_ someone who could counter all of the spells thrown at him, Albus did not know but he sure as hell would try.

" _Stupefy."_

Nonverbally, Scorpius parried it as easy as it was to count. A counterattack of blue light was fired next which Albus avoided, but felt the air around his face grow hot. Albus' next spell clashed with Scorpius', the collision sending sparks flying out in different directions. The sparks themselves then reversed, converged, and charmed at Albus easily. Albus wished he knew how Seth could solidify the air in front of him but the best he could do was throw up a shield and watch it shatter with the fiery wheel Scorpius had made. Whatever Albus could do, he had to think fast because Scorpius had finally stopped going on the defensive. He rushed at Albus, firing spells madly.

 _Geminus Contego_ he thought desperately.

He blocked all of the spells and curses Scorpius had sent and they rebounded with double their original power. The shield was useless though. Upon a failed attempt by Scorpius to break it, he instead opted for a simple Knock-back Jinx. Albus blocked it and it rebounded, having Scorpius it as well. The spell rebounded once more on Albus before going against Scorpius once again. Just as Albus was beginning to wonder what game Scorpius had in mind, his shield had shattered and Albus fell back. He barely managed to roll out of the way of a yellow jet of light, firing a Trip-jinx as he did to throw his friend off.

 _Terra Dimoveo,_ Albus thought, wand pointing at the wood below Scorpius.

The wood below had broken but only because the ground underneath the wood had split. Scorpius had righted himself in time and repaired the table as the crowd cheered. _Lubricus._

Scorpius had smirked as he spun his wand as if conjuring something. He jumped up and stayed suspended, hanging on to an invisible something. Like a rope. _"Flamma!"_

The lubrication set fire, forcing Albus to conjure water to protect himself and wasting precious time to defend himself. A beam of red light struck him straight in the chest and he fell back. Albus sighed as he hit the ground. He had lost. The crowd had indeed cheered and Scorpius, being Scorpius helped Albus up and cured his boiling injuring sprouting as Professor Nott announced the winner. "That…" Scorpius muttered. "Was _brilliant."_

Albus was happy to see the end to the duel and thought he'd cool off upstairs. That was after the duel between Mark and Aries. They faced off calmly, both ignoring the countdown. They started the second they took their places. The duel was- there was no other word for it- spectacular. If Incommodo was not satisfied with the display, nothing would satisfy him. Aries had dazzled them with incredible feats of power and Mark defended against even the most ferocious of spells easily. Albus could finally appreciate why Aries was touted as the most powerful, most skilled witch of their generation, or even their parents' generation.

Mark sent a jet of red light, fiery and destructive, at Aries. Albus wondered what its effects were, wondering how he would feel if Aries was hit and suffered injuries. Still, Aries defended easily. Some even rebounded on Mark and even with his bad leg, he could sidestep or simply throw a powerful shield up. She counterattacked with a jet of white light, a light so immense, that it let out a shockwave of power when it impacted Mark's shield. The shield itself turned into a fiery Frisbee which Mark jumped back, staggered on his leg, and flicked his wand. It turned on Aries immediately but she flicked her wand and it dissipated.

The duel went by in such quick motion, Albus did not catch everything that happened, but he noticed Aries had a way of dueling, a way Seth paid very close attention to. Maria herself was absorbing it all to her memory. Aries was so quick, almost fierce in her frequent wand-stabbing, that it was almost terrifying to look at. Albus could not see anything beyond what she displayed at the beginning of the duel, except her wand movments, bursts of dust and smoke, and Mark rolling forward, barely dodging her more destructive spells. It did not look like it would end either.

Bad leg or no bad leg, Mark was perfectly capable of holding his own, even against his fiancée. Five minutes in and the two were still at it, Incommodo watching with his yellow eyes. Finally, Draco let off a bang and the combatants stopped.

"So, like it?" Aries asked almost cheekily to Incommodo. It was clear she was taking advantage of the now-established fact that he would never expel her. His eyes met hers briefly and Nott announced a tie. Surprised that Mark even managed to tie with her, Albus left the room. Though it did occur to him as he walked up the marble staircase that Aries may have been holding back.

"Oi, Al." He sighed in relief just as Alexis showed up, "Al!"

Albus yelped and Alexis whistled as the two jumped, "Going somewhere?" he asked her.

"Was gonna ask the same about you," she said back.

"Just walking," Albus shrugged.

"So am I," she said, leaning unconvincingly against the wall, jingles being heard in her robe pocket. "Just got back from training with McGonagall. Good duel, by the way. You fought well."

Albus leaned beside her and sighed, "I knew he'd win. Extreme using fire though."

"Ah, burns are easily cured, he'd have stopped it before it did serious damage," Alexis assured. "The table's in ashes though."

Alexis seemed to want to ask something but she stayed silent, not breathing a word just yet. As they sat down against the wall, for the first time, Albus felt a sudden urge with Alexis. How would she react if he asked her to marry him? Would she accept? Or would she say once again that Alexander came first? Albus' thoughts were on that subject for a long time as they sat in silence. Albus must have looked so weird just sitting beside her for no reason. Did she have an errand to run? Was she just staying put for Albus' sake?

For five minutes, they sat quietly, watching Marius and Draco walk past them. Draco threw him an odd look and Marius looked rather interested but beyond that, nothing. Incommodo passed too but even he did not say anything. He walked past them without meeting any of their eyes. Albus saw Alexis throw a look of loathing at Incommodo's back though. He had expelled her brother. On the bright side, Alexander was very safe where he was and had easy access to the Room of Requirement, Lycah's hut and the Bungalow in Hogsmeade. Albus was actually split on whether to think Alexander was safer this way or not.

"Al," Alexis said suddenly, staring at a point under his mouth. "Where'd you get that scar?"

"Huh? This?" Albus asked, touching the smiley-shaped scar on his chin. "It's an injury from the fight last June," he lied quickly.

"Oh…" she said slowly. "I'd thought it would heal by now."

Albus went quiet again. This was why he could not ask Alexis to marry him. Because odds were, he was leaving the world at the end of the year. The thought once again sent shivers up his spine. Albus did not know if he would die or not but it looked likely. In the end, it would be his two souls against Incommodo's two souls. If Voldemort's soul was not destroyed in the battle, Albus would have to sacrifice himself. He would have no choice lest Voldemort truly return at the end of Albus' natural life. Slowly, Albus became aware of his own beating heart, his lungs still working, his ability to see, and Alexis, Alexis still looking over at him through the same brown eye she always did.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

Albus saw no point in lying. She saw through them anyway. He just nodded shortly and said, "I can't talk about it. Maybe- maybe later. Definitely not now."

"Sure," Alexis shrugged. She did not know what was truly bothering him or that it was a matter of life and death. "Al, I'm going to go through the Dumbledore's Army Headquarters and look around. There are loads of keys and it's only right we see where they lead to, in case we need them if you know what I mean."

To fight the Reservation. As far as Albus knew, no one had fought a front against the Reservation yet and if they did, nothing happened. Albus consented though and followed Alexis to the Room of Requirement which was now naturally open for her and Albus since they were part of the Guard. As they walked in, Alexander seemed to be in the middle of a jump from his bed to the mat where he rolled and fell flat on his front. "Wow!" he said happily. "I never thought being expelled would be so much fun!"

"Erm…"

"Well, I'm glad Incommodo and Rojer made you so happy," Alexis said uncertainly.

"Happy? This is brilliant!" Alexander whooped. Albus had never seen him so happy before. "I was always gonna fail but now I can fail in style."

"Yes," Alexis sighed. "Yes, you can. Just stay here and practice as much as you want. Al and I are going to look around."

"Wait"- Alexander called and jumped up. The plump boy raced across the small room to his bedside where he kept his wand. "I want to go with you. I was bored anyway. Come on. Where to?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Alexander, are you ok?" Alexis asked as they climbed through the portrait. "I haven't seen you so happy for seven years now."

They raced across the portrait's tunnel, getting closer to the hut. Alexander was panting behind them and finally rested once they got to the hut itself. It was partitioned once again but voices on the other side indicated Lycah and Lorcan were talking ad by additional voices, Lancet and Cherry were there too. Remembering what Lysander suggested about Lycah having two half siblings, Abus' stomach inexplicably sunk. He had toi admit he was curious but he could not eavesdrop, especially with Alexis and Alexander there. From the tones, Lycah seemed upset about something but Albus did not want to hear their talk. They climbed through the portrait leading to the Bungalow and walked on at a slower pace. "I think- even if we win the war- I'm gonna drop out."

Alexis stopped suddenly, neck going red as she turned. She turned, _"What?"_

"I don't want to come back," Alexander said simply.

Alexis stared for a bit at him, gaping open-mouthed as he regarded her bravely. Was he serious? Then, "Ok, no, you're continuing."

"No, I'm not! You're not the boss of me!"

"Oh, then who is? Because you're twelve years old, Alexander, _someone_ is the boss of you," Alexis said rationally.

They continued walking in tense silence after that. It was not until they reached the now empty Bungalow (Albus supposed Luna set up shop somewhere else) when Alexander said in a low voice, "Better you than mum."

"Exactly, now get behind us for a bit. Wow, I feel weird here."

"So do I," Albus agreed.

"This place has a Vanishing Spell on it," Alexis said factually. "A major one. That's why you feel disconnected here. You're in a state of nonexistence as long as you're here. Al, do you know where those keys lead?" she asked casually.

"Well," Albus said as they fiddled through their keys. Albus had s sudden image of him and Alexis as an older couple, going through their house keys together with their kids behind them. He shook it out of his head. "The yellow one is Lovegood tower. Probably useless now. The green one is Malfoy Manor."

"The blue one is our Ackerly apartment," Alexis said knowingly. "I recognize the key shape."

"And the gold one is the Potter house," Albus said wistfully. "But the black one…" Albus and Alexis stared at it for a bit. It looked almost ominous and its head had a small snake engraved. Where did that key lead?

"Well, never know till you try," Alexander said happily, swooping in with his own black key. He turned it once to unlock the front door, making Albus feel like they had landed again. Alexis seemed to feel that way too.

Finally, Alexander opened the door for Albus and Alexis to step inside. Albus gaped. He had seen this house very few times in his life because his father did not like visiting it often. In fact, the last time Albus saw it was when he was eleven, the summer before he was to start Hogwarts. The house looked unusually clean but still looked ominous. For one thing the umbrella stand was made from a troll leg and a chandelier hung from the ceiling of an almost-gloomy looking room. It was the only source of light in the house because the very walls were black, not from dirt but from true color. The house did not befit Harry's Potter name at all hence why they had never lived in it and why Harry wrote in the deed that upon the first of his children turning seventeen, the house would go on to that child. James had turned seventeen but he had died so… the house was actually Albus' house now.

" _Wow!"_ Alexander said in such a soft, admiring voice. "What _is_ this place?"

"This guys, is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," Albus introduced. "Our summer getaway and… it's actually my first house. In the deed. Pardon the darkness, feel free to criticize. In fact, feel obliged."

"I'm living in this place," Alexander said. "When I drop out."

"It's _his_ house," Alexis reminded him.

"Trust me, I _need_ the company," Albus quipped.

Albus was not too overly fond of the house himself but he supposed it would do. It was his after all. So, why was it clean? Harry hated living in it. They walked through it. Despite feeling disconnected from the house, Albus still felt obliged to at least tour it. They did not tour it for long when they heard voices from the kitchen. They stopped. Albus' hand was halfway to his wand when he stopped. _No._ He recognized those voices.

"Are we intruding?" Alexis asked uncertainly.

"If anything, _they_ are," Albus said, heart pounding.

"He's right," a sudden voice from behind said. They jumped, all three of them, as Albus spun round to regard his own father, Harry Potter. "It's not ours, but we're using it for now. It's the best form of protective enhancement we got and it's the headquarters of our predecessors, the Order of the Phoenix. It'll do. Unless Al kicks us out of course."

"Of- of course not…"

"So, Al, changed your mind?" Harry mused. "Dropping out of Hogwarts?"

"No, just checking around," Albus said truthfully.

"You are Harry Potter," Alexander said matter-of-factly as if he was not noticing but actually commanding the man before him to take up that persona. " _Wow!"_

"Taking minors, now, Al?"

"He was expelled," Alexis said as Alexander started looking around. "He's accompanying Al and I as we look around. Just taking a break from that infernal castle I can't wait till I graduate from."

Before anyone could say anything in response to this, Albus felt his heart skip a beat. The next one to show herself from the stairs was Ginny. His mum. Albus felt his breath leave him as she walked slowly towards him. She looked like she was treading carefully for some reason that Albus could not fathom at the moment. Harry immediately turned to Alexis and Alexander and offered to give them a tour of the place while Albus was left in the entry way with his mum. At least, Albus thought, he was on good terms with his mum and at least it looked like Harry had returned home. Or as close to home as he could get now the DA were using Grimmauld Place as a base.

Albus hugged Ginny tightly, feeling tears leak out now and grateful neither Alexis nor Alexander were there to see. A wave of so many emotions rushed through him. He knew this might be the last time he would hug her and the last time he would speak to her. The house would go to Lily later. As they broke apart, Ginny took him wordlessly to the backyard outside. The garden was small compared to the house seeing as how they were sharing a complex with neighbors. As Ginny walked him through it, she finally spoke, "As you can see, your father came back."

"I noticed," Albus said quietly as they watched the gnomes scurry on away as the night began falling. "Is he ok?"

"Somewhat," Ginny responded, taking a seat on the back porch steps.

Once again, she handled herself carefully as she sat and that got Albus worried again. Before he could say anything, another person made his presence known. Albus had seen him so few times but this was the second time in a year. Otto Blackberry, their savior from the Lovegood tower battle, stepped into the nighttime scenery. "Mr. Potter," he said calmly. "You were fighting at Lovegood tower, I presume? We've managed to stave them off."

"Otto has been tracking the Reservation through his vampire clans," Ginny told him calmly. "He's been living here for two years now, taking in more vampires who decide the Reservation cannot be trusted."

"Numbering more and more by the month," Otto said happily. "How are my kids?"

"Both fine," Albus said gratefully.

"Good to hear," Otto said as he walked further down and basked in the moonlight. He looked up at it and back at the house, "Riley seems a little preoccupied with something, however."

"What would it be?" Albus asked curioiusly.

"Well, he asked me to keep it secret, so I am not at liberty to say," Otto said casually. He almost looked like Riley himself but it got Albus thinking. Another secret? The last time Riley had a secret to keep, it was in second year that served as James' trigger for the Hogwarts Hurricane. What was it now? He _was_ acting secretive, now he thought of it. Him and Rose were both being withdrawn, and the one time where Rose might've raged at Scorpius for calling her fat, she just walked off.

"It's a shame the day limits our movements. We could've covered much more ground if we were able to move in sunlight," Otto was telling Ginny.

"We'll manage," Ginny sighed.

"Are you ok, Mrs. Potter?" Otto asked concernedly. "Do not exert yourself too much. I shall be back later to give you your medicine."

"Where are you off to?" Ginny asked.

Otto turned and fixed them with an almost dangerous glare, giving Albus chills and reminding him of Neil's deep fear of vampires, "To hunt."

Albus was half grateful Otto had left because he was getting worried. What was he talking about? Ginny exerting herself, Ginny being ok, her slow way of walking, her careful way of sitting down. Was she ok? If Albus discovered she was sick or dying, he was not sure he could handle it. Almost daringly, he asked, "Mum, are you ok?"

Ginny smiled and slowly, ever so slowly, she got up and stood straight. Albus noticed no change anywhere. She still looked the same but he was getting the impression that a change was happening slowly. Had just started, perhaps. "I'm fine, Al. I'm pregnant." Her words were not met with the appropriate surprise just yet. It was one thing hearing Astoria was pregnant. Having a baby seemed so foreign to the world now, in Albus' eyes. He could not even envision a life with Alexis because of the war. His mum. Slowly, his mouth fell open as Ginny led him back inside. "Mrs. Malfoy and I are in the same boat. In fact, I'm probably going to stay with her during this time. Whoever is inside me," she motioned to her stomach. "And whoever is inside her will likely start Hogwarts together if- if all goes well."

Albus could do nothing except sigh in relief, "Wow. I erm… a little brother or a sister. And that age difference."

"You'll be eighteen by the time this one is born," she said. "It seems strange, doesn't it? I felt the same way, when I had James, after living through a war, fighting through its climax, and fighting multiple wars for the Holyhead Harpies," she added with a smirk. "It's very foreign, having a baby after such times. But you get used to it. You accept it. And in many ways, you'll be looking after this one too as an older brother."

The very thought made Albus feel down again. The house would go to Lily, Alexis would stay with her brother, and Scorpius would look over the Malfoy Manor with his younger sister and his parents, the family still whole. Albus would be dead. "I- I won't survive this," he finished quietly.

Albus was worried. Did Ginny take that as a childish plea for help. She didn't. She put a hand on his shoulder, "You will. And don't tell yourself otherwise, Al. Your father has a plan and it _will_ work. So just trust him, ok? By all means, stay in Hogwarts, study, get good grades, and continue excelling, even get married. But trust your father. He _knows_ what he's doing this time, even if you do consider Incommodo's real identity, he knows. We can do it. So don't worry."

Albus did not know if Ginny could be trusted or not. _Could_ Harry win the war? Did he perhaps know something that Albus did not? Albus did not know but even if he did, it mattered little. In fact, if Harry was the one to kill Incommodo, Albus would definitely have to die. The thought haunted Albus for so long, the rational things seemed to be to just tell Harry the truth, but Albus was needed at Hogwarts. Albus feared being kept at home, out of Hogwarts, out of the war, and well away from his friends. Plus, Harry asked for Aries to get involved for a reason. The kids could not stay out of this. They were in it for good.

Whatever Harry had in mind, Albus was not able to ponder. Alexis and Alexander returned from their tour, Alexander surer than ever in his desire to just drop out and relax in a house Alexis kept reminding did not belong to him. Albus could not let his mind wander too far from his mum though. Pregnant. The last time she was pregnant was when Albus was two and that was with Lily. The memory was so vague but it was actually Albus' earliest memory. Lily's birth.

They heard Harry returning with the Ackerlys and Albus knew their visit was at an end. "Stay safe, ok? Please. Don't fight."

Ginny scoffed, "You sound like Harry. Honestly, Al, I am perfectly capable of defending myself _and_ the baby who I might remind you is nowhere near delivery yet and won't be until July."

Alexis and Alexander eventually did return only for them to be diverted into a smaller room for tea before they returned to the castle. The three sat down at a small table while Harry and Ginny walked off. Albus gave his mum a final hug, caught a last look from his father who nonetheless seemed angry with Albus for what they discussed mere months ago, and returned his attention to his girlfriend.

"So, what'd you talk to him about?" Albus asked interestedly as Alexis spun the cup full of tea in its place for her brother's amusement.

"Oh, just trying to impress on me how useless Hogwarts education is," Alexis sighed. "He doesn't want us going back but I told him we had to and he can't exactly pull me out, can he?"

"No, he tried pulling me out few months ago," Albus mentioned as Alexander regarded his tea with distaste.

Alexis looked on in interest as Albus started explaining how Harry said that Albus was endangering his fellow students. Alexis, while paying attention, transfigured Alexander's tea to another drink of his choosing. When Albus finished his story, Alexis said, "Well, we _are_ endangering students but… I dunno… it's a moral dilemma, isn't it? The Heirs are meant to be involved and half of them are underage and if we can't exactly wait till they're of age or it'd be too late."

"Well"-

"Lemonade," Alexander mumbled quietly.

Alexis transfigured the drink one more time before returning her attention to Albus. Their small cups were already half done. "Are you going to live here?"

"Probably, if I live," Albus shrugged, taking a final sip and charming the cup clean.

Alexis, he found, was done too and they'd just started practicing old charms on their cups before reverting back to their old favorite pastime of cup battle. "When're you going to start thinking more positively?" she asked, successfully charming her cup to walk over to Albus' engorged cup, and hop in.

Albus did not respond immediately. He tried reducing his cup's size but Alexis' cup had stopped it. Alexis laughed heartily, charming her cup out, and swishing her wand to battle Albus' cup. Albus' cup put a good fight up, but Alexis' cup hit it off the desk to shatter on the floor cuing Alexander's laughter. As it fell, Albus looked up in surprise. Albus repaired his cup and Charmed it to jump on the table and battle once again.

"Probably after the war ends," Albus sighed, directing his cup to battle once more. "And I'm thinking realistically. I might not live, you know."

"I mean while the war is going on," Alexis clarified, directing her cup to wrangle with Albus'.

"You mean be happy while everyone is dying?" Albus asked, suffering another defeat with his cup. He wasted no time in repairing it to continue its fight.

"I mean being this way is exactly what people like the Reservation want," she reminded him, as her cup was smashed in revenge. She shook her head and repaired it.

"I wish… after losing my cousin and friend, Hagrid, and my brother, I just don't see it," Albus mumbled, using his cup's legs this time to fight Alexis' cup off. Her cup got on his back and fought with its legs too.

Her cup used a free leg to punch a hole in Albus' cup. It got up and pushed it down again. She laughed as Albus cursed at his loss and repaired it again. "Al, you're trying too hard. A Ravenclaw is smart. Try using brains for once and don't try for brute strength."

"How come _I_ can see it after my mother walks out, my father dies, and we're under the craziest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had?" Alexis mused. She watched as Albus tried again. His cup jumped up high and landed softly on its legs, using a free one to punch a hole. Alexis barely dodged the attack.

"Because that's who you are," Albus mumbled. "And that's what I appreciate about you." His cup barely dodged a smashing attack, causing a small crack in Alexis' cup.

They watched as Albus' cup landed perfectly in Alexis' cup. Both cups used their own legs to smash holes in each other before Albus directed his cup back up, engorged it in the air, and smashed her cup down.

"You're probably right, it's been a while since I've had fun," Albus sighed.

"You don't call what we had fun?" Alexis asked, pointing to her giggling brother. "Come on, let's go home."

Alexander seemed to start liking Albus as they went on their way to the bungalow the quicker way. As they climbed through the portrait's passage, Alexander started asking Albus where he got the house from and whether he would sell it one day. Alexis seemed to disapprove of the constant questions but Albus did not mind. It was a fine break but the usual snide remarks from him about how displeased he was that Albus was going out with his older sister to begin with. Albus started wondering. _Would_ he ever be happy again? Or would he just die and find peace?

They finally landed in the partitioned hut Lycah had. The hut was open now but Lycah was not there. Cherry and Lancet were. The two stopped talking abruptly as Albus and Alexis clambered out and Cherry put on an artificial smile. "I guess people _don't_ have any regard for other people's privacy. Oh, well."

"It's ok with Lycah, what do you care?" Alexander challenged.

"Snappish too," Lancet claimed. "I'm liking the Wizarding world less and less."

Alexander was about to respond, probably to say he disliked it too, when Alexis took him by the shoulder and steered him out of the hut and across the grounds. "Honestly, Alexander, you're the rudest thing possible when you're expelled."

"Did you see how she talked to us?" Alexander complained.

"It's just as bad that you did the same," Alexis scolded. "You're better than that."

"Yes, mum," Alexander mumbled.

They made their way out and across the lawn towards the castle. Just as they reached the front doors, Albus had a rush of foreboding. He heard Incommodo's voice speaking and as Alexis opened the door, she shrieked, causing Incommodo to pause in the middle of his speech. The scene was terrorizing for after they fought their way through a circle of onlookers, at the foot of the marble staircase, clearly having been pushed down the stairs by whoever standing at the top, Zandar Lex it seemed, was Professor Trelawney. She was dead.


	12. The Hidden Seer

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 11: The Hidden Seer**

The shock of Trelawney's death reverberated throughout the school. Albus could not believe what had happened. He knew it had to be Incommodo, but he had no proof of it. Incommodo blamed it on a drunken fall and sherry was found in her bag where she fell so no one could dispute the claim. Even Albus did not know. _Did_ Incommodo kill her? And if he did, why? He never banned Divination and it was still a subject. At least, until Trelawney had died. Now, it was cancelled, leaving Lorcan and Lysander with yet another subject less let alone Riley who could no longer take Astronomy or Divination. Albus was beginning to wonder if Riley or the Scamander twins would ever be questioned about this.

Albus' worse fears came true at the beginning of November when that very event did happen. That could have been the end of problems but the Acting Headmaster decided to take things a step further. Albus happened to be with Lorcan in the Slytherin Common room the next morning when Draco called them both out, Albus and Lorcan. Beside them at the time was Neil Nott who Albus had let in since the boy had kept his side and stuck with Albus, albeit silently and was still not talking. The boy stood back and abstained from going so Albus left him where he was, promising it would only take a second. What Incommodo wanted with both Albus _and_ Lorcan, he did not know. They met Incommodo near the Astronomy Tower.

Standing with the Acting Headmaster was none other than Lysander who seemed very casual and fearless, unblinkingly staring widely at them as if they too had just wandered in those same mysterious circumstances every day. Lorcan's look turned to that of worry though. If Timber had done anything again, he was not sure he could successfully defend Lysander. Albus would though. If need be, Albus was ready to bring about his final battle with Incommodo then and there if he had to. If only he knew _how_ to initiate such a fight between two souls.

"Good, now I have the three of you here, I can get to business," Incommodo said quietly, standing not one foot away from them. Incommodo turned first to the Scamander twins. "As the both of you seem inseparable and you both signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and Divination and only have Defense Against the Dark Arts left, I have decided to expel you both from Hogwarts. I expect you both to pack up and leave by noon today or I will escort you out myself."

The three stood rooted. Incommodo waited expectantly. Then, Lorcan said timidly, "Sir…"

"Your brother has lodgings in the Headmaster's office but as an underage, he is a student first and as a student, I find it fitting enough to see him expelled. One subject is not enough to act as a NEWT student in this school. You join him for the same reasons. You will pack your things and leave and make your own way in this world."

"But- sir, we- we can't…"

"Out…"

"Sir"-

"OUT!" he screamed suddenly, making Albus jump.

Lysander just shrugged and left obediently. Poor Lorcan seemed shocked as well but once his twin left, he had no choice. Albus made to follow them out hoping to remind them of the Room of Requirement when Incommodo touched his shoulder suddenly, "You will remain here, Mr. Potter."

"I'm expelled?" Albus asked stoically.

"No, you have done admirably in the Dueling Tournament, I have no reason to expel a student such as yourself," Incommodo said frankly. "However, I do find something suspicious. You left with the Ackerlys when I expelled the last boy and I have information he never left the school. Mr. Potter, I _know_ he is somewhere in the school and wherever he is, I will not allow you to direct anymore students to this hiding place. You will remain with me for the time being."

"I didn't direct _anyone"-_

"Potter, if you lie one more time, I will have you expelled and _follow_ you out the door," Incommodo threatened in a low voice. Albus had no choice but to remain where he was. Besides, the twins knew where the room was. He would check with his Invisibility Cloak later that night. "And I advise you to get whoever you are hiding in this castle out because if I should discover an illegal student in these hallowed halls, both that student and yourself will be killed for treason against the Ministry. Now, I am going to escort you to your Common room where I expect you to remain for the rest of the day."

As they walked the halls, Incommodo kept whispering more and more threats over to him. How he would find his father who was in hiding, how the Reservation was ignorant to their world and would lose the War of Existence, how Albus' days were numbered unless he switched sides and realized his loyalties. They passed Gabriel Dagger who caught Nate just by the dungeons and started hollering at him for losing their game.

"Miscreants and rowdies," Incommodo went on. "By the end of this year, this school will be cleansed of them. Of those who fail to take their studies seriously. You, Mr. Potter, are among those students unless you put serious effort into your work. You may leave from here," he added as they reached the dungeons. "Do not let me catch you outside for the rest of the day."

Albus sighed in relief as Incommodo left the entrance hall and Albus went into the dungeons where he passed Lorcan Scamander. The sixth year was just on his way out. "Know where?" Albus muttered.

"Of course," Lorcan whispered back. "My brother is waiting. Bye."

Albus watched him go through the double oak doors and out of sight. Incommodo watched from the top of the marble staircase and met Albus' eyes once more before Albus disappeared into the dungeons. He meant to open the Slytherin Common room wall when he heard a small "Hey, Potter," from further in.

Albus stopped and looked around. His name was called again and Albus followed. When he reached the end of the dungeon corridor, he felt himself being dragged in to a side chamber and the door shut. Albus reached for his wand but it was only Aries. Wait… Aries? What was she doing there? _"Aries?"_

"No, Dumbledore, _who do I look like?"_ she asked sarcastically. She seemed very hurried as she looked around the room. "Listen, Potter, I've just finished meeting with my father. Incommodo did in fact arrange Trelawney's death. Spiked her drink and she hallucinated flat ground where there were stairs. The only reason Incommodo did not kill my brother is because he is barely aware of his existence and completely unaware of his presence in the school. We can't count on this luck again. I need to hide him and I can't do it alone."

"What- now?'

" _Now,"_ she said significantly. "I'm not risking him further than he is already risked. Now, come along."

"I can't!" Albus said, panicked. "The Headmaster just had me and if he sees me again, I'm expelled."

Aries clicked her tongue impatiently, "Oh, I guess I have the wrong Albus Potter. I thought I knew of one who had ways of sneaking around the castle!" she said with heavy sarcasm. " _Get your ass into your Common Room and get your cloak or I'll assume you changed your loyalties, you idiot!"_

Albus hurried without question. He muttered the password to the stone wall concealing the entrance to the Common room, _"Venom."_

Albus clambered back into the Common room and looked around. Gabriel and Nate had finally settled down and started drawing up a diagram of something Albus did not care to see at the moment. Instead, he made his way back to where Neil was waiting. The third year boy was in the same spot Albus left him. He looked at Albus curiously and asked, "Where were you?"

Albus stopped. He could not just leave the boy where he was. "Incommodo just expelled Lorcan and his brother. Careful."

Neil followed Albus to the empty dormitory quietly. Albus began thinking that Neil would end up following if Albus could not shake him off. Then again… Albus took out the Invisibility Cloak just as Aries asked but also the Marauder's Map James had left for him. Just as Albus took the map out, he noticed Neil's eyes widened at the sight of the map. "Where did you get that?"

"James left it for me," Albus said truthfully and regretfully. "You- you know what it is?"

"He-he used it with me w-when we w-wanted private conversation," the boy stuttered. Albus was just considering taking it and leaving when Neil sat on his bottom, his knees having given way. "Why did he die?"

Albus really was at a loss. What could he say to a boy who he knew was close to James? Especially when Albus had no idea why? James used to sneak out with him to talk? Did Neil know how to work the map then? Reluctantly, he handed the map to him, "Know how to work it?"

From the floor, Neil stared at it wistfully, like it was a Relic from another time. Slowly, he nodded. Seemingly, he decided that he talked too much and went very silent which reminded Albus. Neil was a good sneak, Albus remembered. What if he asked the boy to come along? Would that help any? He hoped so, because he had no clue how James managed with this boy and how he intended for Albus to help him.

There was a particular reason Albus decided to do what James had asked. James was his brother, he had died, and he had left Albus a message saying that it was because of Neil he had grown up and stopped pulling pranks on people.

"Would you like to come along? We need to hide someone."

Albus threw the Invisibility cloak over them both, grateful Neil was so short. The cloak did not have to cover two fully grown wizards, let alone a fully grown witch once Aries joined them. She waited just outside the wall. How she knew where the Common room was, Albus did not bother asking. She seemed to have guessed Albus was there once the wall opened and nobody came in or out. She muttered, "Let me in." 

Neil had the map in hand muttered _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

"Who's the kid?" Aries muttered.

"Our best spy," Albus responded lowly. "Keep your voice down. I prefer staying a student, thanks."

"I don't," Aries muttered as they made their way to the entrance hall and up the staircase. "If being a student means listening to a psychotic Ancient Greek wizard, I'll stick with self-teaching."

"Not all of us have that capability," Albus told her.

"Kimble is coming," Neil said. Albus flattened them all against the wall as Marius passed by unaware of anyone near him. "Malfoy…"

Sure enough, Draco appeared too. He met Marius on the shortcut staircase to the fifth floor where the staircase to the North Tower was. They could not risk moving while two teachers were about. Draco and Marius stopped, "Seen them?"

"The Scamanders?" Malfoy asked. "The cooky one went into the hut. He met his twin there and… neither of them left. When the Headmaster went to call, neither was there. It's like they vanished."

"We'll find them," Marius assured. "And the Ackerly boy. And he'll have his way with them."

Draco spoke next, "Personally, I am getting the impression that some have been sneaking to Hogsmeade against school rules. Can't think who would be that suicidal though."

Aries said nothing, her face betraying no emotion as they heard what Marius and Draco said in private. Albus new Draco was referring to Seth, Alexis, Fora and Fauna taking Animagus training. They flattened themselves against the wall more, Neil terrified as Incommodo himself showed up. He looked around as Tyro and Ernie joined them. Albus covered his mouth to stifle his breath and Neil held his. Aries appeared perfectly poised. "The dog girl has a portrait of the late groundskeeper and nothing else," Incommodo said wispily. "They appear to have gone. I know of no passage out of Hogwarts from there, do you?"

"Nope," Ernie shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"I wouldn't put it past Potter to do something like that though," Draco offered.

"Which Potter?" Tyro asked musingly. "We have two of them now. Technically three, since his little sister seems to be trying to emulate them."

"Expel one then," Draco yawned. "And follow them wherever they go. Tail them to Hogsmeade."

"No," Incommodo said suddenly. "Both are good enough in the Dueling Tournament. We are looking to show off the power levels of our students, not kill them off. She stays. Unless of course she forces our hand but she has not done so yet. We will expel Miss Rose Weasley instead."

Albus stared in shock as Draco shrugged, clearly having no problem with that, "Alright, my dream come true. Thirty years too late though. How do you intend to do it? Just walk in and expel her?"

"No, we wait till it's time," Incommodo said.

"Curious," Ernie said as they walked off. "If we're keeping the good duelers around, why did we expel the Scamanders and why expel Weasley?"

Albus did not hear anyone's response. They had gone out of earshot and Albus followed Neil's quiet direction. Aries said absolutely nothing as they made their way closer to the North Tower. Once they made it, Neil wiped the map blank. The corridor towards the tower was deserted but for one. Theodore Nott.

"Incommodo's scared of seers," Neil muttered more to himself.

"What? Why?"

"Too risky," Neil said. "Dad told me."

They backed away into a side chamber as Aries thought through a plan to get around Nott and opening the trapdoor above without arousing suspicion. Albus turned to Neil, "Are you taking Potions, now?"

"Have to."

"Shut it, you two," Aries muttered. "Ok, I'll use a Sound-based Charm. Let it come from the staircase. It should give us a minute to get up. Understood?"

"Put the map away," Albus hurried Neil.

The boy did not need telling twice. He wiped it blank and stuffed the map in Albus' pocket as they walked out. Nott was still standing where he was, unaware of three students around him. Nonverbally, Aries flicked her wand in the direction of the staircase leading downstairs. A small squeak went off, and then a loud yelp as if someone had gotten hurt. On cue, Nott pricked his ears up like a rabbit and hurried off in the direction of the noise. Albus whipped the cloak off of them and they hurried to the ladder leading to the trapdoor. Neil stayed behind in the side chamber where they were while Albus and Aries clambered over the trapdoor and through, shutting it tight before taking breaths. They'd done it. Now to get Apollo downstairs without Nott noticing. Would Neil do anything to help and grab his father's attention or just wait where he was silently.

For the second time, Albus found himself in the North Tower with Aries. His memory forced a flashback of him and the headstrong girl just after Albus' brother had requested a meeting with Apollo. Only Albus was allowed because James was too immature in Aries' opinion. But if James told Albus that he had stopped pranks, Aries may well have been wrong. Albus never regretted more than that moment how little time he truly spent with James to get to know him.

Aries did not stop to chat this time. She disappeared into the curtained off chamber where Trelawney once lived. Albus did not know if he was allowed to follow. Somehow, he always felt repelled from that place, especially now Apollo inhabited it all alone. Was he ok? Did it make any difference to him since he spent half his life being blind? Albus felt bad for him now he thought of it. Now he did not have a prophecy or Relic-hunting to worry about, now he only had his own life to worry about, he began seeing things from Apollo's point of view. He _was_ alone. He seemed to be content but for how long, Albus did not know. Blindness, near-daily visions, his extremely young age, and his painful past Aries had so openly shared forced Albus to remember that there were others worth fighting for besides his own friends and family. Apollo was the youngest he knew. Truly, he was the King Albus had thought about the year before. The next generation.

Aries finally led her brother out. He looked exactly the same as the year before. Nothing changed. In fact, his eyes were still milky white to signify he was blind. He had still not yet recovered from the Prophecy he spoke to Albus the year before. Still, he seemed very calm. Albus opened his cloak to let Aries and her brother in, worried about how Neil would fit.

"Ok, how're we going to get down?"

"Go," Apollo said quietly. "The guard will be distracted."

Aries motioned for Albus to go. There was nothing else for it. They did have to go. Albus held his breath and opened the trapdoor. The sound meeting his ears was something he had not heard before. Someone was crying, wailing in fact, sobbing. As they climbed down, Albus saw Neil being embraced by his father, screaming into his chest. Albus never saw Neil look so miserable before. He and Aries stood transfixed, staring while Apollo stood sightlessly.

They snuck past and did not stop until they were at the end of the corridor. "Ok, that kid is one good actor," Aries observed.

"I… don't think he's acting," Albus said uncertainly, wishing he was.

"How can you tell?" she asked testily as they took a corridor to the staircase leading to the seventh floor.

"He isn't," Apollo said quietly.

Albus looked at the boy hopefully, "D-do you know what's bothering him?"

"No, but I can't see his future," Apollo said simply and quietly. His milky white eyes were flickering silver and white, as if his sight had briefly, for a single millisecond, returned.

"He- he's going to die?" Albus asked, shocked, remembering how desperate James seemed to be in keeping the boy alive.

"I don't know," Apollo muttered as they meandered through the corridors and staircases. "He'll either die or he doesn't _want_ to live. He's blank… he's blank to me. I can't see anything."

Ok, whatever issue Neil had, Albus had to find out. James apparently knew and he said nothing. Why Neil was now being hugged tightly, Albus had no clue, and checking the Marauder's Map gave him no clue either. Just that the two Notts were in the North Tower corridor for a long time, very close together, almost unmoving except briefly by Theodore. Staring at the North Tower might have resulted in them bumping into Draco if Aries did not take his arm and drag him against the wall. She snatched the map from him and hissed, "We have a child with us. Pay attention or by all means show yourself at your own risk but don't you _dare_ mess this up."

"Find anything?" Tyro asked Rojer, making them have to flatten themselves against the wall once again.

"They're gone," Draco said nonchalantly. "Simple as that."

"Stop the search," Rojer ceded. "They'll have to turn up eventually and when they do, they die."

Lex seemed rater interested, "Perhaps Potter has something to do with it"-

"No, he was in the Common room, it's a collective effort," Rojer disagreed. "And the more there are involved, the easier it is to catch them."

"Just one problem with that," Draco said with a small smirk. "Potter is not in the Common room. He's gone. Disappeared. Take from that what you may. And to top that, I might have discovered that Mr. Lean of Slytherin house has been visiting Hogsmeade. I told the Headmaster but he seems in favor of giving the boy special treatment due to his incredible power."

Lex flicked his wand briefly and wordlessly. A beeping sounded but Lex said nothing. Then… "Not in the Common room, eh?" Lex asked. "That warrants expulsion for him if we had proof. I will summon the Headmaster. If he is still gone, his life as a student ends and I do believe the Headmaster has something against his life so perhaps we will kill our first student. In any case, I am beginning to believe this is a Reservation effort and it suggests that Potter is with them. Like they attacked from within last time, Potter is angling to attack from within this time."

"A Reservation… surely, Potter"-

"The Reservation are attacking areas close to Hogwarts," Lex told them. "Particularly the mountains. It suggests a coordinated effort."

Rojer gave Lex a doubtful look, eyes slightly raised but said nothing. With those final words, the two of them left the corridor, allowing Albus to get them the short distance to the Room of Requirement. He could not help but feel a little disturbed by what he heard though. Draco knew Albus was gone and he was sharing it freely with people he knew were against the DA. He was betraying Harry. It was as simple as that. How Harry could be so blind, Albus had no idea. Top that with the fact that they were still searching for students who would die if ever found… Albus did hope that the Room of Requirement would successfully hide them all. If it didn't…

Aries flicked her wand and waited. Nothing happened. "Clear," she muttered and bolted out from under the cloak and opened the door to the room. There, Albus could finally take his cloak off. He allowed Apollo out first and rested against the shut door which Aries placed an additional Sealing Charm on to keep anyone else out. Apollo was safe. Albus did hope that at least Marius was on their side. If Mr. Kimble was also with the Arsenal, Apollo would be found eventually. Albus sighed and looked around. The room was slightly bigger than before. It was beginning to resemble a small apartment. Alexander had his own small quarter where he rested. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were there too, resting against the wall. For a wonder, they were still reading spell books and practicing their magic in spite of being expelled.

"We're safe," Aries said in relief. "We had a couple of close calls but Apollo stays here." As she spoke, materializing out of thin air were curtains, warding off another section that would form Apollo's quarters. The room might have just gotten bigger as it grew to accommodate more and more students. Apollo did indeed make his way inside and he showed himself no more. It was as if he disappeared.

"I do love Seers," Lysander said dreamily.

"Eyes on the book, Sander," Lorcan muttered.

"Well, I'll be leaving," Albus said to Aries. "Before they decide I've been gone all day and consider expelling me."

Without waiting for a response, Albus threw the cloak over himself, feeling very relieved now it was just him, and got back to the Slytherin Common room, his mind still on Apollo's flickering eyes and Neil's wails. According to the map, Neil and Theodore had retired to his office. Neil seemed to be on a chair at Theodore's desk. The Professor himself was standing. Yet another teacher whose loyalties Albus was not sure of. Was Harry meaning to surround Incommodo with enemies to turn on him at the very end, or would Incommodo have that last laugh? Albus could not tell. Surely, not all of the teachers were against Incommodo and the one who had most to gain was Draco.

Now Albus found himself in the comfort of the Common room, he was able to get started on the homework he was beginning to neglect. Especially important was his Ancient Runes homework which now required him to practice Rune spells and Rune drawings almost daily to be able to perform them. Sorrow was promising that incapable students would be kicked out of class if they could not handle the coursework. At least Albus could draw them thanks to Scorpius' generous help and drawing them enabled him to perform the spells which he practiced with Mark at the end of the day. Most of the homework was memorizing the Latin names for different animals. Albus did not know why but Mark insisted it was important.

Ancient Runes seemed to compliment Magical Artifacts as well as that course taught by Lex seemed dependent on Rune spells, specifically the Runes of Need, Man, and Possession. Along with that he also had Artifact lessons which Lex was very strict about. He too spoke of Runes on artifacts, giving them extra power and explaining the concept behind Rune spells. It made Albus feel sorry for the students who did not know Runes yet.

Mark still seemed a little down but at least he seemed to be performing better. The next day was a half day since Incommodo intended to hold several duels for the first round of the tournament. Albus would not have minded if he was not one of the participants. The first thing they had to go through was Ancient Runes where Professor Sorrow showed them yet another rune they had spent the past week studying. It looked a lot like a lowercase 'T' but with the cross through it a little slanted. She folded her arms, "Name it."

"The Rune of Need," Alex said interestedly. _"Naudiz._ Most conjuring spells are based off of this."

"If you did your homework, you will know the Latin meanings for many different animals," she said loudly. "I want you to use the typical Rune spell creation but add it with a Latin meaning of your choice. Malfoy, Kimble, up to the front and show what you can do."

Albus watched from the desk as Scorpius took the front and drew the Rune of Need on his arm and raise his wand readily. Aries had just finished and her wand was leveled with Scorpius' in seconds. Sorrow was lecturing nonstop about the Rune of Need. "Thought is pivotal to this spell. You are attempting to temporarily, and only temporarily conjure animals to do your bidding and can only be done if your mind is focused primarily on that which you are trying to conjure. _Go."_

Scorpius raised his wand, _"Creatio Naudiz Mus!"_

Aries shrugged as out of Scorpius' wand came a puff of smoke and once it cleared there stood a small mouse. It stood still, as if waiting for a command. _Creatio Naudiz Tigris!"_

Instead of a mouse, Aries summoned a tiger. The class gasped, including Albus. In seconds, it gobbled the mouse up and the class stared as Aries took a bow. The tiger disappeared in a puff of smoke, launching Sorrow into explanation about how any living being summoned would disappear into nonexistence upon consumption of any object.

"Nice summoning," Mark told Aries as they walked out.

"It was rather easy," Scorpius shrugged from beside Albus. "Since I saw a mouse yesterday and just used my memory of that."

"Yes, that _would_ be the easy way out," Aries said with a sigh. "As you can guess, I saw no tiger recently and simply used mind power to summon it as you were meant to. And that will be my strategy today once we start dueling."

"You just gave away your strategy," Eric commented.

"Good, _someone_ needs a head start," Aries scoffed.

"Why?" Mark asked. "Why the heck do you need to use Rune Spells?"

"Why not?" Aries asked and Albus and Scorpius were curious too.

"We're one of the few schools that teach Rune spells which means Incommodo's knowledge of them would be lacking at best. Why show him your power when you can surprise him at the end?"

"Fair point," Scorpius shrugged.

"What's a fair point?" a voice asked from behind.

Albus jumped but it was only Rose. Tagging up beside her was Riley, their hands clasped. She still looked plumper than before though, but Albus was thinking more of the threat to her education.

"Do you really think Herpo the Foul would be ignorant to Rune spells?" she asked Mark testily.

"Yes, I do," Mark said intently. "Have you read about him? He never went to Greek schools when his father raised a boycott of them. Incommodo himself is British born and raised. He won't."

"Mortimer Ink went here," Aries reminded him. "And I'll be a horse's uncle if he didn't take Ancient Runes. I won't perform them if you don't want me to but don't go assuming that he doesn't know some of the most powerful spells known to wizards, especially if they serve as the basis for the creation of new spells."

"Rune Spells won't work on him," Riley said casually. "My father studied them extensively in school and he knows full well that Incommodo knows full well how to use and defend against them."

"Rose, I need to talk to you," Albus said suddenly. Rose stopped, her eyes narrowing. "Hate me all you want, this is important." And Albus dragged her away to a corridor around the corner. After looking around to make sure they were not being overheard, he muttered, "You're gonna be expelled."

"What?"

"I'm serious"-

"Al, honestly, considering your grade, _you're_ the one more likely to be expelled, not me," Rose said frankly.

"Rosie, I overheard them talking, the teachers, and"-

"And my point is rested if they want to expel anyone, it'll be you, not me," Rose said blatantly. "Face it, Al. I get better grades, I am superior with magical skill, and Riley's my opponent in the Dueling Tournament. If he has to throw the duel for me to look good, he will. Now, if you don't mind"-

"Are you an idiot?" Albus said through gritted teeth. "They said they're not expelling a Potter, they named you specifically. You're going to be expelled."

Rose turned away from Albus. Albus was not sure what was going on in her mind. She was smart. She knew that if they wanted to expel her, it was not difficult to find an excuse. He hoped she would say something, anything to assure Albus that the plan of theirs would not succeed. But… "I don't care."

Albus' hopes came crashing down. She was going to get herself expelled and she- she didn't even want help? She didn't _care?_ What? He tried getting her attention but she walked sadly away, not meeting anyone's eyes. She took Riley by the shoulder and they walked off to talk in private as usual. Albus could not help but be annoyed at her. A part of him wanted to yell at her to go ahead and get expelled and see if he cared but he didn't. He just watched her go. It was a few minutes before he realized that his legs unconsciously took him to the Entrance Hall.

As Mark, Aries and the twins moved along, Albus turned to Scorpius. If Rose was going to be expelled and she didn't even care, why did Albus care? Expulsion was one thing. It's not like Incommodo aimed to kill her. He hoped. Like Scorpius had told Albus the year before when his family received exciting news, Albus had to tell Scorpius. After all, it meant much more to them than to anyone. "So, when's your mum due?"

Scorpius took a bit to realize what Albus was talking about but eventually he lightened up, "Oh, erm… January. January is the month, I think. We've decided on names too. Virgo if it's a boy and Libra if it's a girl. Erm… why?"

"Because…" Albus grinned, unable to keep his face straight. Scorpius guessed just as Albus said, "My mum is due too. July, I think, because she just got pregnant last month." Scorpius widened his eyes and before they knew it, the two were hugging really tightly. Albus had not hugged Scorpius like that for a long time but Scorpius seemed ecstatic. Albus said just as they broke apart, "January for you, July for us. If everything goes well… they'll start Hogwarts together."

"Then we have a job, don't we?" Scorpius asked with a smile. "Make sure everything _does_ go well."

One could only hope. Scorpius was right. They both had just one more thing to fight for. How Albus hoped his future brother or sister would live to see the first year of Hogwarts.

He settled down in the Common room and read more of Alexis' book. It had become somewhat of a weekly occurrence for him to read through it and he actually found it mildly interesting.

 **Where The Dark Arts Are Controlled**

 _The Dark Arts are generally more or less controlled to an extent by all countries due to their controversial, drastic, and powerful, uncontrollable nature._

 _Great Britain is the top country where the Dark Arts have a tighter lid packed on them. However, even there, inconsistencies have existed. The Ministry is not a consistent force and different policies have existed with different Ministers. Back during their first war against the Dark Lord Voldemort, the Dark Arts were allowed under extreme circumstances, however the second war saw a different Minister and the Dark Arts were not as widely used, even against suspects. This creates a conundrum where if the Dark Arts become necessary in an extreme situation, even the most hard-headed witches and wizards have thought twice before using them due to strict punishments awaiting those that practice them._

 _The Ministry that has the least extreme measures against the Dark Arts is Greece. Due to it being the birth place of Herpo the Foul, the Dark Arts, while socially frowned upon, is not as tightly controlled and their Ministry has faced criticism as they openly even auction objects once belonging to Greek Dark Wizards which usually sell for high prices. Because the social circle of Greece frowns upon the practice and use of the Dark Arts, however, these objects are most of the time sold to bidders from other countries, notably the Malfoy family in Britain or the Wallader family of Germany (prior to migration to Britain, unknown if this is still in practice.) As Britain does not control what bidders buy from other countries, little is done to stop this practice._

 _Egypt is generally anti-Dark Arts, however their effects are looked on with general interest. While the Egyptian Ministry does in fact tightly control their uses and is frowned upon by society, they openly allow magical tourists into the pyramids where the effects of Dark Curses, particularly the Corpus Curses which mutate the body, can still be seen today. For this reason, Egyptian pyramids are the most visited site of magical tourists in the magical world. However, it is rumored that more gruesome effects of little-known Dark Arts can be seen deeper down in the tombs. This remains unconfirmed due to the level of secrecy and how few people are allowed there to begin with._

 _Astronomy Tower…_

Mors Incommodo stood at the balcony overlooking the grounds. Beside him were Lex, Rojer and Ernie. He was not sure if both were as trustworthy as initially thought but neither gave him reason to doubt them. In fact, Macmillan had given him the details of the DA's secret network and Rojer had confirmed it. It was all abandoned but it was true. All true. It would come in handy when he did ultimately fight the Dumbledore's Army. That was inevitable. Unfortunately, Albus Potter would have to die first. He knew far too much. Once his true colors were shown, the populace knowing his secret would inadvertently reveal his weakness as well. The only reason Potter was not a threat at the moment was because the world still thought Incommodo was on their side. When it became clear he was not, Albus' story would be believed. It was best Albus was not alive to tell that story.

"The plan will go ahead," Rojer said quietly.

"Good, Miss Weasley will be expelled and this time, we will not have interference," Incommodo said.

"May I suggest expelling Mr. Blackberry instead?" Ernie asked humbly.

"No, you may not," Rojer said casually. "Defend the Weasleys all you wish, Weasley is the best one for us to make a statement."

"Blackberry is the son of the Headmaster's enemy, Otto"-

"Who is exiled," Rojer finished. "Therefore, Miss Weasley takes the fall. Anything else?"

Ernie was silent as Rojer turned to the Headmaster, "The rebellious group you told me to keep tabs on has turned up good results." Ernie folded his arms but said nothing as Rojer went on, "The students I know are the ones who fought in Hogsmeade over a year ago. Miss Weasley is one of them."

"Good."

"And they have a backer," Rojer explained. "Lex and Tyro have informed me that these students in particular seem to frequent the hut by the forest quite a lot. In fact, sometimes, they have walked out without even being seen walking in. This suggests to me that they are using some sort of passageway."

Ernie stifled a laugh. Rojer spun to stare at him and Ernie shrugged, "You're being paranoid. Perhaps they have homework there. The ones to frequent that hut are the Scamander twins and we expelled them already. _They're_ the friends, Lycah's hardly popular. Nobody likes her. Why they would post some secret passageway in the hut of an unpopular girl is beyond me. Even they are not that stupid. Lycah is only loved by four in particular. The Scamanders who are both expelled, and kids who, it turns out, are half-siblings of hers. One is underage and another is still in Hogwarts."

"Indeed," Incommodo wisped thoughtfully. "Unless the passageway is posted by somebody other than them. Somebody who _does_ trust her. If the Dumbledore's Army…" He turned, "Upon Weasley's expulsion, I want the hut guarded."

"There is a complication," Lex said slowly. "Whilst talking to Draco earlier about Weasley, a Supersensory Charm picked up the presence of three individuals in the corridor where I met Draco. Potter was said to be out of the Common room that time and the Charm pick up two adults and one minor. A minor who has a trace on him, a trace unknown to the British Ministry. It suggests he was not born here. But a minor nonetheless."

"A minor?" Ernie and Rojer said in unison as Incommodo turned to Lex. That was why Lex was his most trusted.

"A minor," Lex repeated. "Invisible? Suggests Disillusionment Charm or something- something else. A minor cannot do that unless he possesses power."

"Power…"

"Master, I think Hogwarts has something far more than just students," Lex told him. "It's playing host for refugees. Someone is hiding here."

Incommodo was clever enough. He did not think much of it before but Marius had but one son. A son who visited him in his office once, just after the war started. He asked for the boy to leave but Marius refused. Which meant Marius was a traitor. And his son, his American-born son who had a foreign trace on him, was in Hogwarts. What he was doing here, Incommodo would discover. If there were passages, it was time to pay Lycah a visit. And knowing the only four people who liked her, Incommodo knew how to _make_ her talk.

"Expel Miss Weasley, and then, I want Miss Thrope to be brought to me. We'll see if we can't make her talk."

 _The Great Hall…_

Aries stayed true to her promise and did not perform Rune spells during her duel. She floored her opponent in thirteen seconds and made way for the next pair. Once again, Albus found himself facing someone he knew. Eric Wallaby was rather good but he did not seem as into it as he could've been. The most he did was a Stunning spell and seemed unwilling to go further. Albus incarcerated him within a minute of their duel, allowing him to progress as well. It was good because it meant that Albus would progress to the next round but if Aries won her next round and Albus won his, he would end up facing her and he knew he would fail. Albus had managed to take on skilled duelists before but Aries was a whole other league.

Now they entered other rounds, students from other years started facing off with them too. Finally, the pairs were beginning to mingle. The next duel was between Simon and Neil Nott. It was the first time Albus saw Neil since he had cried into his father's shoulder. Albus was not sure but Neil seemed a lot more down than usual and Simon actually beat him in seconds, eliminating him from the tournament. Incommodo looked at the boy with displeasure before having Nott announce the next pair, Alpha and Lily.

"Don't you dare throw it," Lily muttered to him from nearby as they took the stage. It was an interesting duel to say the least because Alpha still held a good natured smile as he dueled with her. He had more mobility than spell work though and found it easier to dodge than to fire. Nonetheless, when he did fire spells at her, they were pretty good and a simple Knock-back Jinx almost knocked her clean off the stage. That was when Lily moved in and fired a massive Bat-bogey Hex and Charmed them to surround him before attacking. It looked like he would lose when they suddenly disappeared and he raised his wand for more. He might've managed to finish her if Lily wasn't quicker. She disarmed him and fired a quick Trip-jinx with his own wand to floor him.

Albus cheered alongside Scorpius for his sister and hugged her tightly. Alpha recovered and took his wand before jumping down too. "Good game, Lily." Lily did not seem to notice as she hugged Hugo next. Hugo hugged her perhaps tighter than ever, holding her really close as if afraid to lose her again.

The next pair to duel was Riley Blackberry and Rose Weasley. This, Albus was interested in seeing. Rose held herself up with dignity as she faced her boyfriend. Riley fired a Fire-ring to surround her the second Nott let sparks from his wand. Riley rushed in just as Rose smartly performed the counter to the fiery rings. Other than them though, Albus was seeing a lull in the duel. Riley was going easy on her. Spells either missed her, or went slowly enough for her to parry.

" _Impedimenta!"_ Rose yelled as the last of Riley's spells settled down.

Riley summoned up the Contego shield which made the spell rebound with double the power. With a quick glance towards the Headmaster, she re-angled it easily but it made for Incommodo instead. The Headmaster blocked it off and raised his own wand. Albus flinched but he only destroyed the wooden part of the table. The crowd held its breath as Incommodo walked over to where Rose was laying. She looked injured but in a minor way. She took a breath as Incommodo reached her area and with his wand forced her up and upright beside him.

Incommodo put a long-fingered yellow hand on her and announced loudly, "The duel is over! Blackberry is claimed the winner and Miss Weasley… is expelled from Hogwarts!"


	13. The Midnight Talk

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 12: The Midnight Talk**

The hall fell silent as Incommodo announced the fateful decision. _Rose expelled. Rose Weasley, expelled._ Was Incommodo being serious? How did he intend to show off the education Hogwarts provided if he was expelling even the brightest students of the year, let alone a student like Rose was followed all rules, and adapted to even the most rigid of them, to the letter? Incommodo was quick to it too. Albus thought he had time to talk to Rose, to convince her to take that threat seriously. A part of him grew annoyed with her for plain disliking him and waving aside his warnings. It simply made no sense though. Albus saw her look at Incommodo before re-angling, she knew where he was… Rose would never have consciously and deliberately attacked the Headmaster, no matter who he was. She couldn't have done it on purpose, it wasn't in her nature? Was it?

Could he have planned it? Was Rose supposed to have re-angled it that way? It worked too perfectly. The normal Rose would've been more careful. Could she have been under a brief Imperius Curse? Was she unable to resist it despite her strong mind? Albus was very confused. Whatever happened, it was too late. What was done was done. Incommodo stood, facing the protests of students, even Riley Blackberry tried arguing for her sake. The Minister did not seem to be swayed though, and kept his papery yellow hand on her shoulder.

Poor Rose looked weak in the knees. Her grief and shock seemed to be way beyond tears. Her mind seemed able to process only one thing and one thing only. She was expelled. Expelled. Try as she might, no matter how hard, she would be expelled. Raised in a family that prized her education, a mother who insisted her education held an importance second to none. As far as she was concerned, death was preferable. She stared ahead blindly, as if hoping against home that something would swoop in and save her. Something unexpected.

Albus had managed to save her brother once, two year ago. Hugo too had come very close to being expelled. Albus had saved him but only because it was being done by Ridge whose power was limited. Incommodo was another story. There was no form to vanish and erasing Incommodo's memories was laughable.

" _I want to pass this school more than you do, Scorpius and getting expelled which we all seem pretty close to getting is not in my plans."_

" _As for Rojer, you know as well as I do that expulsion is not in my best interests. Besides, I was simply making sure that I got question 10 on the recent Arithmancy examination correct. But when you look back and realize that so many students are staying behind, it gives you a perspective on things. Even Lucy…"_

"Rose Weasley comes from a family of dissenters," Incommodo called to the still crowd. "She has deliberately, with full knowledge of her actions, sent an Impediment Jinx against my person. For this, she is lucky to be expelled and nothing more. And this time," he added, with a dangerous look at Albus. "She will be escorted to Hogsmeade by Professor Malfoy. What she does from there is her business."

Alice and Frank were holding a struggling Hugo back from throwing himself at the Headmaster. Good thing too. If he did, Incommodo might have killed him out of the fury he was showing. What a drastic turn of events the dueling tournament had taken. Albus watched helplessly as Rose was taken away by a very amused looking Draco Malfoy. Albus was too angry this time. How Draco could stand aside and let it happen, let alone showing amusement and true glee at the whole thing, he did ot know. Albus supposed even Draco would have to take a bit of satisfaction. He finally got what he wanted. Was any part of this Draco's doing? Did Scorpius see things the same way? Would Harry see things the same way if Albus told him?

"Everyone to their dormitories now," Incommodo ordered calmly. "Potter, you will meet with me on the Astronomy tower at eight tonight. There is something that must be discussed between us. Go."

Albus walked out uncertainly. Once outside in the Entrance hall, he threw his Invisibility Cloak over himself. There was no way he was letting Rose go to Hogsmeade so easily. He looked on the Marauder's Map for her and Malfoy. The two of them were already in the grounds. Albus took off after them, slowing down only when he was several paces behind. He hurried up once they made it to the gates, barely managing to slip through and follow them down the path to Hogsmeade. He was close enough to overhear them now.

"Lycah's hut will of course be guarded," Draco said with a jump to his voice. "Every floor is on watch and the North Tower completely barricaded. I don't know how others managed to stick around, but so long as they stay out of his way, no harm done. The rest of the expelled students, starting with you, will not see Hogwarts again. One step in the main castle is considered high treason. So, I advise you to watch your step around here. What you do in this village is none of our business. Perhaps your mother and father can pick you up or something. We at the castle have more pressing matters to attend to." Once they made it to the village, Draco stopped. "Well, here we are. I'll just… leave you. Try getting a job at the inn or something."

He walked away, Albus hating him so much now. How _dare_ he just leave Rose. He had a perfect opportunity to do something worthwhile, something to help and even there, he did not bother. Albus would have to tell his father first opportunity he got. But first, he had more important matters to attend to. Rose did seem to be considering the Three Broomsticks when Albus tapped her from behind and wrapped her in the cloak. She gasped as Albus concealed her completely. "You could get expelled," she hissed. "Or worse, killed."

"I dunno where you learned that dying is better than getting expelled, but we in the Potter-Weasley clan disagree intensely," Albus hissed back. "Just come along."

"What're you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Saving your butt if you'd just listen," Albus told her, meandering through the people and places, barely dodging Lancet Goal who was selling some sort of object with a bell on top. "You're going to where Alexander and the Scamander twins went."

"How do you expect us to get there when"-

"Just watch," Albus said, and he took her by the hand, directing her into the Bungalow. She gasped as Albus locked the door with his keys. Once again, the feeling of being in no space came over them. Albus pushed her towards the portrait with the pathway leading to Hogwarts. This time, the portrait looked different. Now there were two paths leading to Lycah's hut, Albus saw two paths in the portrait. One to a castle and another to a familiar hut. They clambered over it, Rose muttering about her massive failure. Albus wondered if Lorcan or Lysander would tolerate her constant moans about her failure.

"Expelled… _expelled,"_ she said quietly as they rushed across the pathway to Lycah's hut. "The first Weasley to get expelled. The first one, I don't believe it. Mum will be so disappointed. I'll never amount to anything. All my hard work, my books, all still in my dormitory. How will I ever get them. I'll never be able to"-

"Rosie… let's actually get there first," Albus muttered. "You'll have plenty of books in the Room of Requirement. You can still study."

"But the exams," she cried. "In NEWT year. No NEWT exams. I can't go without NEWTs. Al"-

"Made it," Albus sighed in relief.

So they did. They did not climb into Lycah's hut though, for another path made itself known. The path to the Room of Requirement in the same portrait. They took that path instead and continued on, Rose continuing to moan on and on. "I didn't mean to. I thought that- that re-angling would impress him, that it would show some skill. I didn't mean for it to go towards him. It was an accident. And my- my flawless record, all my tests, quizzes and exams, my straight-O record, all gone. Tarnished. How can I"-

"You'll be fine," Albus said again, beginning to roll his eyes. Her words may have suggested disappointment but her tone suggested she was forcing them to come out, like she somehow didn't mean what she said. Albus was way too focused to go worrying about that though. He tried to just phase Rose's complaints out of his head, focusing on the matter at hand.

"How can you say that?" she hissed back. "You and Scorpius never cared for Hogwarts education but _I_ did. _He_ should've been expelled."

"It's not _his_ fault," Albus told her. "I told you before, Incommodo wanted you expelled, I overheard him yesterday. It would've happened whether you attacked him or not."

Before she could respond, they finally made it. They tumbled out of the portrait and into the Room of Requirement, which automatically enlarged itself as a new quarter took shape for her. Rose took a breath as she came out. Lorcan and Lysander hailed her in relief, both having heard somehow of what had happened in the Great Hall almost an hour ago.

"Alexis told us," Lorcan said, pointing to the end of the room.

Alexis was sitting at the end with Mark and Maria. The two seemed to be arguing but Alexis ignored them, and beamed at Albus who sighed in relief. They were back. Rose was safe, more or less. Albus took a seat next to Alexis. He still had an hour before he was due to meet Incommodo and he could not think of a better way to spend it than with Alexis, who immediately started explaining what had happened after Albus had left. "It's very strange. Neil Nott saw Incommodo walk over to Lycah's hut. They definitely suspect something and we haven't seen her since. And the whole castle is being watched ow, he doesn't _need_ the portraits in the Headmaster's office. And with Lysander gone, he can't get to it anyway."

"Why'd he expel him, then?"

"He wasn't getting anywhere," Alexis explained logically. "The Pensieve was hidden away from him, the Headmaster's instruments were stolen and the portraits hardly helped matters. He feels much better off in the Astronomy tower where _he_ has full power istead of being bound by ancient magic. So, he's watching the castle the old-fashioned way. Kimble is guarding the seventh floor now so it's a good thing you have your cloak, Tyro is guarding Lycah's hut but she took her portrait down so nobody can know what she has and I think he put his spies in Hogsmeade on alert. I just hope they didn't see you when you took Rosie in."

"We're fine," Albus assured her. "Not too many people were around. So, he can guess we're on the seventh floor somehow?"

"No, Kimble is just guarding it," Alexis said. "Malfoy usually looks over the fifth floor and Incommodo looks everywhere. Nott watches the sixth floor, Macmillan watches the fourth floor, and when Tyro isn't around Lycah's hut, he watches the third floor. Lex is on the second floor. Rojer watches the first floor. I don't know how he keeps the ground floor under watch. They're the only teachers with him."

"Unless Sorrow is against us," Albus proposed.

"Then she would never teach us such powerful spells we could use against him," she said pointedly. "That is very powerful magic we're learning and the basis of all spell creation and Magical Artifacts. If they hope to win over us, and they teach us spell like that, she's an idiot. Did you _see_ what Aries did? Do you realize how much further this can go if we take Rune spells much longer? Sorrow is just a teacher."

"And to make things worse, Incommodo wants to see me pretty soon," Albus said to her surprise.

Alexis was silent for a bit, pondering this latest bit of information, and then, "Well… you know where to go if you're expelled."

"Something tells me expelling me isn't what he has in mind," Albus said seriously. The last time he had met Incommodo alone, the man tried killing him again. Albus felt his chest and chin unconsciously where his scars were as Maria took a taste of some food that appeared magically there. House-elf magic, Albus guessed.

"Yuck!" Maria exclaimed, lolling her tongue out. "Seriously, what _is_ this?"

"Food," Mark offered. "That everyone eats. Seriously, what is wrong with your taste buds? Or do you come from heaven where the food tastes great and our standards just don't measure up?"

"No, I don't come from _heaven,"_ Maria sniped. "I am simply displeased with how they flavor the food here."

"What's wrong with the food?" Alexis asked, tasting it. "Tastes fine."

"Do they ever add Alchemical flavoring to it?" Maria asked so simply, as if it was generally expected of everyone to add such flavoring to food.

"Hogwarts doesn't practice that Art," Mark told her tiredly. "We eat real, natural food. Not Alchemical flavored food or whatever you're talking about."

"Yo-you used Alchemy?" Alexis asked with slight interest.

"It's Dark Magic," Mark said quickly.

"I think that largely depends what _sort_ of Alchemy she used," Alexis said pointedly. "And how it's used." Alexis turned back to Maria, "Well, how did you use it? In what way?"

"It's a healing type of Alchemy we add to our food and we add artificial flavoring to it to keep us healthy," Maria said simply. "I've eaten it since I was one and by mum is very good at it. Why does my brother keep saying it's bad?"

"Simply because artificial flavoring isn't healthy," Mark argued. "Not for Muggles and not for us. Definitely not for us."

"Well, Alchemy was originally used for healing in hopes of staving death off," Alexis said slowly. "Before the elemental ingredients from the air itself started getting involved and ruining everything. It's the conjuration part that's Dark Magic."

"What does the conjuration part do?" Albus asked curiously.

Mark looked up at him very seriously and sighed, as if he hated even talking about Dark Magic. "Provided you make it in time before the wounded person dies, Alchemy can heal any physical injury with a single concoction. Dab it on, bathe in it, anything, that injury is healed. It smoothes your skin enough to put Muggle face lifts to shame. But it's Dark Magic when it comes to conjuration. Alchemy's primary motivation is creating the Philosopher's Stone."

"So…" Maria pressed.

"I'd think you'd want a stone like that," Albus reminded him.

"We maintain that Alchemy messes with the laws of nature," Mark told him. "And to create a Philosopher's Stone requires so much sacrifice both human _and_ worldly, nobody does it. And the chances of death are so high, nobody dares. It's counter-productive risking likely death to attain immortality. Alchemy can conjure anything, from a new leg like this, to a new body. But you would need human ingredients. Remember the Potion the Dark Lord made to get a new body? Flesh, blood and bone?" Albus and Alexis nodded and Mark continued, _"That_ was Alchemy. It is the creation of a new, ageless, artificial body to encase your own soul in it and inhabit it forever. Maria on the other hand is using Alchemy to supposedly keep herself healthy but it also serves as a magical strengthener. That's why her spells are more powerful than usual. And it has a blowback. It reduces her lifespan to that of a Muggle's."

"I'm creating a Philosopher's Stone later in life so point moot," Maria yawned.

"Hence my problem!"

Albus blinked once and met Alexis' eyes. Yes, he could see why that was Dark Magic. In fact, it even explained why nobody even tried making a Philosopher's Stone since Flamel did it. Maria looked down again. Set she may have been, Mark's opinion seemed to be influential on her. She even looked a little apologetic as she refused to meet his eyes. It also explained why a simple Knock-back Jinx from Maria could do such damage as internal failure. Maria looked up, staring at a point over Mark's shoulder, "The magical strengthener is something my mother tried a few months ago before I started Hogwarts. It's supposed to wear off within six months. So, I'm still fine. It was just to impress the Headmaster and earn favor."

"Why would you _want_ his favor?" Mark challenged. "He's evil. Why do you care?"

"Because he's strong… and he's going to win," Maria said quietly, simply and factually. Mark gaped at her, as if not really knowing who he was talking to.

Albus would have liked to stay and hear the discussion but there was no way to hold off the march of time. Soon enough, the time to meet Incommodo had come and Albus had to leave. Albus was strolling the halls when a silent voice went, "Psst."

Albus stopped and looked around, heart beating hard against his chest. Standing at a corner was Neil Nott. "Neil?"

"I need to talk to you," Neil muttered and slipped into an empty room. Albus had time before the meeting but he was cutting it close. He cast the Charm to prevent eavesdroppers from benefitting from this and faced Neil.

It was not the first time Albus saw him since they rescued Apollo but the difference was noticeable. Neil looked severely underfed, almost dead. Whatever his problem was, whatever he cried into his father's shoulders about, Albus was having a minimal effect on him. This fact started pounding in his head. He was failing. James trusted him and he was failing miserably at James' final, dying wish. Neil's hair was usually messy but now it was long, unkempt and left alone. He was thirteen but he still looked like a ten year-old.

"What do you need?" Albus asked concernedly.

"Tyro."

"What about"-

"He's a vampire," Neil said quickly and simply, yet so matter-of-factly that Albus questioned the immediate piece of information.

"He- what?"

"A vampire," Neil said again.

"No, no, he doesn't"- Albus wasn't sure of this. Tyro's skin was not as pale as Era or Otto, not even Riley or Nate. Albus was not trying to be prejudiced or stereotypical either. He knew from constant Defense Against the Dark Arts classes from Professor Macmillan as well as Soto himself that there was a very simple way to tell if someone was a vampire. Pale skin and lack of sunlight was primary. While Albus realized he never saw Tyro outside, Albus had just heard from Alexis that Tyro watched Lycah's hut, which required sunlight anyway. Neil was wrong. Whatever hatred he had for vampires, he was wrong.

"I… don't think that's likely," Albus said honestly.

"He's evil," Neil said factually.

"Doesn't make him a vampire."

"Never been outside"-

"He watches Lycah's hut"-

"At night," Neil added to Albus' assumption.

"His skin is natural color," Albus pointed out.

"Simple Charm," Neil countered. "Color changing."

"Neil"-

"You don't have to believe me," he said quietly, with almost a deathly whisper. "But J-James would've. I'm just telling you b-before I go."

"Where are you going?" Albus asked quietly, determined to stay o the subject.

"Out."

"Incommodo wouldn't let you, Neil"-

"I won't be here much longer," Neil told Albus. "And I don't want to be. You just remember that James would've believed me. Tyro is a deceptive vampire and the first thing he'll do it bite someone."

"Why would a vampire take Incommodo's side?" Albus challenged. "They're on the Reservation's side."

"You're not the only one who thought of having a spy in the Reservation's ranks," Neil said, and he launched into explanation. "Tyro is a reserve DA member like my father, contacts within the Reservation, and you never stopped to think maybe he watches Lycah's hut at night because there's natural enmity between his kind and hers. Only he's the evil one. At least Werewolves have some ethics."

Albus gaped at him. "Ok, suppose you're right."

"I am."

"He hasn't done anything, I can't do much," Albus told him.

"You still need to know," Neil said, turning to go out the door.

That was when Albus had a sudden idea, "Alright, fine, he's a vampire. In that case, you need to stick around." Upon meeting his puzzled look, Albus added, "If he is, we'll need a- a vampire expert like you to help us. Won't we?"

Neil actually looked at Albus quizzically. Albus knew he succeeded in stopping Neil from leaving the castle or whatever it was he intended to do, but he did not succeed in cheering the boy up. Neil left and Albus made his way up to the Astronomy tower. As luck would have had it, on his way, he heard a bang and Alpha flew out of a room.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Proxima shrieked. _"Ava"-_

Rojer let out a quick blast of his wand that Proxima had to parry and turned a corner, disappearing. Albus stood rooted to the spot. _What was…_ no, he had Incommodo to meet. But Albus made a mental note to tell Simon straight out that the friends he was picking were vicious. Did Incommodo even know what Rojer was doing? Proxima was a talented student, Incommodo would want her to stay.

The evening was just beginning to fall and he was growing nervous. What was the likelihood of Albus' body being found by students the following morning? Would Incommodo have another go or did he just want to talk as he strongly suggested? Albus stopped in front of the door with two golden plaques titled _Minister for Magic_ and _Headmaster._ Albus took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock. Just then, the door opened up on its own accord and let Albus in. He kept it open, just in case he needed to make a run for it. Not that he thought it would do him any good. If Incommodo wanted to kill him, he'd do so after charming the door shut.

"Mr. Potter," a dangerously wispy voice said from the shadows. "Follow me."

Albus silently followed Incommodo to the top. Once on the balcony, the door behind them shut. Albus felt very strange standing there with a Dark Wizard like Incommodo. The man who struck fear into people's hearts, made them shiver, even Scorpius. Albus now knew what was behind such a demeanor. Two souls had much the same effect as creating a Horcrux. It had warped the man's appearance. His yellow skin, the look as if he was simply made of paper, even the wispy voice. Something had indeed weakened him but Incommodo had survived the drastic effects. He was more powerful now.

"We know each other's darkest secrets, yet we remain woefully on different sides," Incommodo's wispy voice said calmly. "I called you here to see if we cannot bridge such a troublesome divide."

Albus was not sure what to say to this. Bridge the divide? What did the man have in mind? Albus slowly shook his head, "I'm not interested in expelling students."

"Oh? You wish to keep Hogwarts School as some tarnished pigpen with low quality education even the more specialized schools surpass?" Incommodo asked. "Tell me, what did you come to Hogwarts to do?"

"To learn to control our magic, something all witches and wizards need," Albus said reasonably. "We can't have underage outbursts forever."

"Magical outbursts happen to the best of us, even myself," Incommodo whispered eerily. "Hogwarts education does not stop outbursts even after ten years of learning. Such outbursts are innate, part of our very essence, and you seek to deny it. We control ourselves by use of wands and last I checked, Mr. Potter, I allowed all expelled students to retain their wands. What you see me doing is weeding out the unworthy"-

"Rose was perfectly worthy"-

"DON'T interrupt me Potter," Incommodo said strongly, with a near-growl to his voice. "Miss Weasley attacked my person. And don't think that was accidental. She met my eyes before she did it. Ashe is lucky to not be dead. And she is truly expelled. She was dumped in the village, my spies confirmed she disappeared shortly after and _all_ passages in and out are watched by my Arsenal. What does from here is her business. And after her crimes, she is lucky to walk free."

"Hogwarts was founded to take in all witches and wizards," Albus argued.

"And such reasons nearly destroyed our system," Incommodo whispered. "In time, Mr. Potter, you will learn that in spite of your best efforts, not everything goes your way. Hogwarts is a school and was built as a school. It was not built to have children running around with firecrackers, firing spells at teachers and each other, even deaths have happened in this school. Hogwarts was not built for students to get away with it and yet, the castle provides the perfect means for students to get away with even murder. A closer watch must be kept. And so Hogwarts increases the capabilities of students by bringing back the old Dueling Tournament this school has not seen since Mortimer Ink."

"You?"

"I," Incommodo responded. And with his wand, he took out strands of a silvery substance from his temple ad placed them in a conjured phial to be handed to Albus. "If I cannot sway you, this might. Your homework, Mr. Potter, will be to listen, to take up the Pensieve resting wherever it is and use it. You may find something rather entertaining about your ancestor."

"I… don't know"-

"And if you lie one more time about not knowing where these objects rightfully belonging to the Headmaster of this school are, thoe who took them will be executed the second they are found. Do you understand me?"

Albus did. He was threatening the Scamander twins. Albus was not sure what he would do with Incommodo's memories. For one thing, he was hardly interested in learning about his past. Before he could think more about it, a knock on the door sounded and Incommodo waved his hand to have it open. At the doorway stood Master Lex. "The others are here."

"Send them up," Incommodo ordered calmly. "There's always a drawback to having two souls, Potter. In time, you will learn just what the drawback may prove to be. In the meantime, we meet others who have gained my interest and earned my respect. Turn and greet them."

Albus expected more deformed people, probably more Arsenal members, his inner circle perhaps, but he did not expect the first one through the door. Seth and Sierra Lean walked out to the balcony first. Sierra herself seemed rather surprised to be there but Seth said nothing. The only reason Sierra was not shaking was because Seth was beside her. More students showed up, namely Proxima Greengrass showed up too and Aries V. Kimble. All of them, with the exception of Seth, looked rather curious and partly worried. If Incommodo was interested in all of them, especially since they were all his silent enemies, it could not mean anything good. He picked them well. These were gifted students and those who actually had similar motivations to him.

Mors Incommodo turned slowly to face them all. Albus went to Seth's side, hoping to stave off any change of allegiance. Seth folded his arms expectantly while Sierra imitated her brother and leaned against him in a very dignified way. Still, nobody but Proxima seemed particularly interested in what Incommodo had to say. She actually seemed to want to tell him something.

The Headmaster opened his mouth for a speech, "I will keep you all for only a short time. I have been watching your progressions throughout the Dueling Tournament. I have been rather impressed with the showing of powers beyond your ordinary skill levels. Greengrass, your use of a Semper Curse was most efficient and daring, the ability to hold one's own. Miss Kimble, you have managed to display powerful uses of Jinxes, some of which I myself had trouble lifting. And the Lean siblings, you have impressed me a great deal with your willingness to win by any means necessary."

Albus knew what Incommodo was talking about. Both Seth and Sierra had displayed very destructive pieces of magic when Seth irreparably destroyed the table they stood on and sent his opponent to the hospital wing with half his nose cursed off. Sierra had actually modified her opponent's memories and made them forget what they were fighting for to begin with. "You have all done well. This is why I have decided, for as long as you are in this tournament, you are all granted immunity from expulsion. This comes with conditions, of course. You have shown that power indeed sleeps within you, and so you must back this up with grades and academic performance in classes. I will accept nothing lower than an E in classes. Anything lower strips you of such immunity and causes me to reconsider my interest in you. Upon my command, you will all meet me for advanced lessons in magic, to show the world how powerful Hogwarts can make their students. Depending on others' performances, this group may or may not grow. The more who join us, the better and more efficient we can prove this great school to be."

"Sorry, not interested," Aries said suddenly, folding her arms defiantly. "Find someone else."

"Yeah, I'll _think_ about it," Sierra agreed.

Seth shrugged, not rally caring much. Incommodo stared at them, probably having expected better reception. He was spared having to respond when Proxima straightened herself up, apparently having come to a decision about something. "Headmaster. I need to talk to you about something. Something important."

Albus held his breath. What could Proxima possibly want to talk to Incommodo about? Incommodo stared at her. If she had any terror, she did not show it. She remained as cool as ever, even keeping his gaze. "All f you get out. Resistance to this offer means misfortune to you and those around you so it may be best for you to reconsider. Greengrass, for your sake, this had better be worth my time."

Albus was still speechless but at least Alexis was there this time. He knew by the look on her face that she viewed Incommodo's words with distaste and Albus knew Incommodo was no fool and could see that too. What did Incommodo intend to do to convince them and bring them over to his side? And what did Proxima want? Something about Rojer? He guessed so but what would Incommodo possibly do about that? Dare Albus eavesdrop?

Albus walked out of the corridor and to the second floor when a sudden appearance from around a corridor made him jump. "Sorry, did I startle you?"

Albus let out a breath. It was just Alexis. "You startled me."

"Sorry," she said, seeming a little shy about something. "I wanted to wait for you and I knew you'd come this way. This corridor isn't frequented often by the teachers so it was safe to wait for you here."

"Incommodo just wanted to get me on his side," Albus told her as they walked off.

"He's very dangerous," Alexis said quietly as they reached the landing of the Astronomy tower. "It will not be easy to get rid of him at all. What is he thinking, trying to get us on his side? Our sides were chosen."

"What does he care?" Albus shrugged. "That type of magic can't beat him on the count of him having two souls."

"So, don't cast curses that tend to expel souls," Alexis reminded him. "Destroying his body should work on him as well as it would on anyone else."

Albus and Alexis prowled the halls of Hogwarts, alone, both in silence. Alexis was shuffling her feet as they strolled the night, Albus throwing his Invisibility cloak over the both of them to conceal their presence and walk safely, dodging around ghosts and at one point Peeves.

"Where to?" Albus asked as they stopped behind a suit of armor on the fifth floor.

"Well, the armor room would be nice," Alexis suggested.

"How romantic," Albus muttered sarcastically as they made their way through the halls. "The heir of Ravenclaw asking me out just so we can spend time by suits of armor. That makes perfect sense."

"Trophy room?" she suggested. "Besides, I wanna show you something now we're alone. Want that?"

"Yes, lead the way milady," Albus said in an equally sarcastic voice as the last.

It was still very dark, and they had to ignite their wands to light the way, at risk of being caught by a teacher. Thankfully they had the cloak and Albus took the map out to make sure no one was around. According to it, Professor Nott was on the sixth floor with his son. For whatever reason, Neil suddenly grew attached to his father, Albus did not know. They stopped traversing the castle once on the fifth floor, sitting across the wall to catch their breath, and throw a tentative smile in each other's direction. Albus started explaining to her what Incommodo's meeting entailed, telling her about his offer and Proxima's interest and Aries' lack thereof.

"He won't turn," Albus said confidently. "He has bad blood with him. I'm more worried about Proxima, to be honest."

"Not Seth?" she asked testily.

"Should I be?" Albus asked uncertainly.

"Incommodo did not threaten him or his friend," Alexis reminded him. "At least, not directly. And as long as the two are not on speaking terms, there's nothing holding him back. Seth has _every_ incentive to turn on us now we've abandoned him. He's going to go after the intelligent and magically powerful and strangely, Simon fits the former. He _is_ intelligent, even if he can't trade it for magical power."

"Simon would _never_ join him," Albus said confidently. "And if he won't, Seth will stick with him, fight or no fight."

"I hope you're right," Alexis sighed. "Times like this I am glad my brother is safe where he is. I'm so worried about him."

"I wouldn't be too worried," Albus shrugged. "He's smart, so he can do the written portions of any test. Probably better than most of us. Ever considered the fact that most of the subjects in Hogwarts don't include wand waving? Exactly the types he's good with. Divination, Astronomy, Herbology and Potions, those that don't need magic."

"As long as Astronomy, Divination and Magical Creatures are cancelled, that doesn't mean much. Plus, he doesn't even take them. They're subjects h _might_ be good at in theory. And even if we _do_ win the war, he'll drop out. He's just not happy here anymore. C'mon, let's get going."

They got up again. Alexis hurried him across the school, dodging Malfoy and very nearly running into a strolling Tyro humming a slow eerie song to himself. Alexis took a sharp turn and led him straight into the armory. The trophy room was at the end. Albus never took care to visit it, and Alexis was about to reprimand him for not doing so.

"There you go," Alexis said, lifting the cloak off themselves and pointing at different trophies.

" _Harry Potter: 1993-94, Quidditch Cup._

 _Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley: 1992-93, Special Awards for Services to the School."_

"And?"

"And, look right in front of them?" Alexis pointed.

Albus looked and there he saw what Alexis wanted him to see. Something that filled him with immense pride and made him want to kiss Alexis for reminding him. Why had he never taken a stroll by to look at his achievements? He had already done so much.

 _Albus S. Potter: 2020-21, Special Awards for Services to the School for Bravery in Saving three abducted students._

 _Lily L. Potter: 2020-21, Special Awards for Services to the School for Bravery in heading an enemy off._

 _Mark Wallader: 2020-21, Special Awards for Services to the School for Bravery and use of outstanding wit and determination._

And beside them stood a golden cup reserved for Quidditch and on it, the names of the team players.

 _Quidditch Cup of 2021-22: Team Captain Albus Potter. Teammates Lorcan Scamander, Lucy Weasley, Gabriel Dagger, Walter Mold, Seth Lean, and Scorpius Malfoy: Teamwork dedication to winning the Quidditch cup._

"Me."

"You," Alexis reminded. "I saw them put it here."

Albus was silent, staring at his own trophy and the trophy he couldn't have gotten without his teammates. Always he had people around him, and always they stood by him. The first one was gotten because Mark and Lily were by his side and Albus would have never earned the Quidditch cup if he had not been selected as Captain at his team's behest. _This_ was what Alexis wanted to remind him of. Sooner or later, Albus knew he'd have to tell someone of his two souls and the threat that existed with those two souls. Eventually, Albus too might fall ill, or see his physical appearance altered like Incommodo's was.

The two walked off quietly, wands lit. Albus was deep in thought, Alexis leaving him to his thoughts. He saw her off at the Ravenclaw corridor before journeying alone back to the dungeons. _"Venom."_

Albus was not the only one in the Common room but it took him a while to realize he still had the cloak on. He made to take it off when, as if he passed the table he usually did his homework at, a familiar voice caught his ear. "First you and now Proxy? Now, _she's_ off to join him?"

"I don't know if she's joining him, just thought you should know," Seth's voice said.

"Stop her," Simon pleaded. "Stop this. _Please."_

"Why?"

"Because it's _right."_

"What's _right?"_ Seth challenged stoically. "Nothing is _right._ Good and evil do not exist, there's you, there's the world, and there's your ability to handle how harsh the world can be and that'll be about it."

"No, you're wrong," Simon said with a half laugh but still looking upset. "People are _good._ And you know what, so are you."

Seth stared at Simon. The two's eyes did not leave each other. Albus felt quite out of place but he was too interested to their conversation to want to leave. How had this sprung up? He was quite pleased the two were talking again but it seemed more like an argument. Seth stared at Simon still, in surprise like he was never told that before. "You think I'm good? After everything I've done, you think I'm good?"

"Of course I do," Simon argued. "Maybe you're a little misguided and got drastic but you're still good. You're still on our side, you still fought the Reservation"-

"Only because they'd see us both dead if I didn't"-

"You freed Harry Potter"-

"It was a deal so I could achieve the Mold Manor"-

"You incapacitated Dubium"-

"To stop you from going over and getting yourself killed!" Seth fired back.

"You saved my sister and I from your own father"-

"My father is nuts and nearly destroyed my sister's mentality," Seth shrugged.

"Proving my point more," Simon said simply, voice lowering. "So, why don't you stop acting the way you're acting and just… calm down. Calm down before you get yourself sick. It's not healthy, you know."

"You know something?" Seth asked quietly. "You're as naïve as Proxima thinks you are. I saw my own mother and father killed, I've killed men, women, and I've even killed teenagers and until this war is over, I'm not done yet. By your philosophy, I _am_ evil because I'm a _murderer._ I don't belong in your world, Potter's world, or Dubium's world. Whoever wins this war I'll be imprisoned or dead. Face it, whoever wins this war, I'm evil and deserve to be locked up or killed. So get used to it."

Albus could not believe Seth was saying this, let alone saying it so casually. He really had changed. He was not at all the same boy Albus had met in fourth year, or the same kid he made deals with in fifth year. He was descending and he was deliberately trying to repulse Simon, to repel him away. To what end and purpose, Albus had no idea. All he knew was that Seth was no longer Simon's friend and apparently, had no interest in undoing that.

Simon seemed to have come to that conclusion too for he had finally gotten up and turned to leave. Before walking to his dormitory he slept in alone, he said, "You're right. I had you all wrong and Proxy was right. You're too far gone. We're… we're done. We've gone down different paths and I knew it since last year, I told Al to tell you to come back but you didn't. You're just… you're sadistic."

"I'm not _sadistic,"_ Seth said with an equally quiet voice.

Simon turned around, "When you fight for the right to cause people pain, for the right to _kill_ them just because they annoyed you and you enjoy that pain then yes, you're sadistic."

"You got it all wrong, I don't _enjoy"-_

"Then stop!" Simon argued, turning around to face him again. "If you don't enjoy it, _stop._ It's that easy." When Seth did not say or do anything, Simon scoffed, "I give up. I'm going to bed. Just… good luck."

Albus, not wanting to let them know he had overheard, stood where he was for a while, watching Seth lay back and stare up at the ceiling thoughtfully. He must've cared still, in spite of what he showed to Simon, so why he attempted to repel Simon, Albus had no clue. But he did not know Seth to act the way he did unless he had a fantastic reason to do so. Albus returned to his own dormitory next, laying awake for at least half an hour more, the events of that day running though. So much had happened. Rose was expelled, Proxima outright attempted her father's life, Albus had a talk with Incommodo, the Headmaster even offered to teach him and a few others advanced spells, and now Seth deliberately repelled Simon and it might have permanently cost them their friendship. The only thing that redeemed Seth was gone.


	14. The Relics of Kings

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 13: The Relics of Kings**

Albus woke up the next morning feeling well rested but with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Scorpius was up too, talking continuously as they pulled their clothes on for the day ahead. He usually did not like Sundays since they were the last days of the weekend but now, they were the only days Albus could just lay back and relax. Scorpius was going on about what Incommodo might have wanted with them and wondering how often he would ask to meet them, guessing openly that perhaps nothing would happen until the second round. Albus hoped he was right, because he remembered how Simon looked the night before when he discovered that Proxima had Incommodo's interest.

The two sat down at the same table Simon and Seth had sat on the night before and opened their books to finish off the last of their homework. Transfiguration homework proved to be the hardest of them because Marius expected them to be able to conjure an entire desk nonverbally by the next lesson and with Incommodo's expectations of better grades hanging over them, the two were beginning to grow worried. Albus kept trying to attempt a conjuration spell as Scorpius tried coaching him and taking notes on the theory and the results each time. After ten minutes, they switched and Albus took notes on Scorpius' attempts, which did not prove to be much better.

By the end of an hour, their desks were beginning to look more shaped but whenever any of them tried piling a single roll of parchment on one, it collapsed and vanished into itself. Scorpius sighed and dropped his quill, "You know what? Screw it. I don't _want_ his approval. In fact, just because he asked me to get _good_ grades, I'm just gonna go ahead and get _bad_ grades. That ought to lift the pressure off."

"And get expelled?"

"I'm dead either way," Scorpius sighed, pushing his homework aside. Nonetheless, he opened the books for his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and started studying that one instead. "Now this…" Scorpius said. "I can do. My father's the teacher."

Keeping himself quiet about Draco, Albus got to working on his Contego Shield nonverbally. Albus sure did hope it was good enough because he knew that as good as he was with the shield, it was not as effective as Albus would've liked when cast nonverbally. The essay proved to be easier done than the conjuration spells which only got more difficult as time went on. Albus wished he could do it. He wished he could just verbally conjure a desk and be done with it. It was hard enough conjuring a desk verbally than having to do it nonverbally.

"Proxy!" a voice called suddenly, snapping Albus out of his thought process. He and Scorpius looked up. The Common room was surprisingly full for their house, which was still quite small since it saw a purge the year before. Nonetheless, Simon and Proxima were standing a little off, in the center of the room, near the sofas. "The galleons, remember? I want my galleons. One hundred of them. You said to give you a month."

Scorpius looked almost bemusedly. Seth, Albus noticed, also watched with an impassive face but with interested looking eyes. Proxima seemed flustered and went slightly pink before folding her arms, "I don't have a hundred galleons."

"But- but you said you were a girl of your word…"

"Well, this girl of her word doesn't have a job for an income or parents to give her spending money," she said matter-of-factly. "Can you pick something else?" Albus tried returning back to his homework as Simon leaned in and whispered something in her ear. "No, no way!" Proxima yelped as she glared at a grinning Simon in shock.

Just as Albus finished and prepared to outline his essay, Simon folded his arms, "Unless you plan on breaking your word, Proxy, you _have_ to."

Scorpius sighed and looked up, "I have half the mind to shut them up. We're working here."

Albus had no problem with Scorpius shutting them up but when he saw Proxima's red face, he had an inkling of an idea what Simon asked her for. "Please," she pleaded. "Anything but that. You can't be serious."

"Eh… I'm serious," Simon shrugged. "So, go ahead. Get it over with and I'll never bother you again. Go on. Real quick, like. Just, swoop in and "-

"Simon, I decided that I am no longer a girl of my word," Proxima said with dignity.

"Well, now that's funny cause you were telling me last year that you needed to back what you said up or people wouldn't take you seriously. Surely, you want me to take you seriously, right? So… what do you need?"

"Shut them up," Albus sighed.

"It'll make me happy," Simon offered mischievously. Scorpius got up but before he could walk over, he stopped in his tracks. Albus could not blame him either. It became evident what Simon asked her for when she closed her eyes and leaned in. Next Albus knew, the two were kissing. Scorpius fell back into his chair, watching in shock. Simon looked right at home, happy even, eyes shut and clearly enjoying the attention. Proxima on the other hand looked very neutral. Even when they broke apart, she had a neutral, impassive look on her face. Simon was still grinning from ear to ear, "Gotcha. So… liked it?"

"I never liked you," she yawned.

"Aw… is that why you helped me with my homework last week when I was so close to failing with a T?"

"That was pity," Proxima shrugged off.

Simon scoffed, "Wow, you and Seth should get together. Neither of you like being very open with your feelings, do you?"

Albus returned to his homework, smiling slightly as Simon whooped and cheered that he finally scored a kiss from Proxima Greengrass, Sierra watching bemusedly and watching the entrance interestedly where someone, Albus did not see who, just walked in. He was just beginning to write down the theory of nonverbal spells and how to use them as instructed by Draco when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Rather hoping the tapper would see him working or too busy and go away, he continued working, ignoring the tap. Finally, a harder tap came and a voice with it, "Hey, Al," Scorpius said casually.

"What?"

"You have a friend…"

Albus almost jumped when he saw Neil Nott sitting right next to him. He was so quiet, so stealthy, he had sat down beside Albus without even being noticed, that Albus could appreciate how good a thief he was. How he managed, Albus did not know. Neil was very silent as well, resting his head on his hands and staring blankly ahead. He still looked rather peaky but at least it was better than before. Neil just looked broken. What had happened? How was Albus failing? He was trying? What did James do that Albus did not? It bothered Albus just remembering it the fact that James had died and Neil, James' closest friend, was breaking apart little by little as if Albus' efforts meant nothing. What did he need? Albus tentatively touched his shoulder, "Need something"-

Just as Albus' hand touched his shoulder, it stiffened and Neil started shaking in the legs. Albus withdrew his hand as if his shoulder burned and looked confused. Scorpius just raised an eyebrow. Albus should have realized his mistake. James said Neil did not like being touched. Now Albus got a good look at the boy's broken face, he could see just how destroyed he was. Whatever it was, Neil was dead inside. "I don't want to be touched."

"Sure thing"-

"Boo!" a girly voice said from behind as she jumped right up from behind Neil. Even Scorpius jumped in surprise but Neil just stayed as still as stone. Sierra stretched her neck over Neil and lowered her head upside down in front of his. They stared at each other, Sierra grinning from ear to ear mischievously and Neil looking like something inside was trying to smile, but could not. "So… can't poke you? Cause I've always wanted to poke you. Any chance you tell me what's behind that weird allergy you claimed last year?"

"No," he said, but something in his voice seemed a little more lively, like he liked Sierra's company a little more than other's.

"Any chance you play with me a little game of tag?" she asked.

"What's tag?" Neil and Scorpius said in unison.

"Just a Muggle game that Muggle kids like playing," Sierra said happily. "Simon taught me. It involves tapping though so it might be far from your alley. You're pretty sneaky though, so you'd be good at it. So… wanna play?"

"No."

She considered him intently, her blue eyes gazing at him nonstop. Then… "Too bad. Poked you!" she said, tapping him on the back. And she ran off giggling like mad, Neil looking at her but he did not seem as bothered by her tap as he did when Albus touched his shoulder. Albus wished he could talk to the boy- sort of- but he did have homework to do. He was therefore a little grateful when Neil followed Sierra after all, not to play but to sit down between her and Seth. Albus could finally get back to his homework, with no more interruptions for the rest of the hour. The essay was long but it had to be done and he hoped he could finish it before the day was up.

Homework was his life for the rest of the month, of course. November was coming to an end. The dueling tournament saw no more disasters as they wrapped up the last of the first round. Ever since Rose was expelled, they did not see much of her beyond Guard meetings, which had nothing much except information on the DA's headquarters from the few who actually did journey, one of which Albus was surprised to learn was Proxima Greengrass. Apollo still did not regain his sight but according to Aries, it would not be long now it started returning briefly.

 _Lycah's hut…_

Tyro stood over the hunched girl on the ground. Two bodies were on the floor next to her, that of Lancet. Lancet Goal, her brother, was going to die if she did not listen. Lycah reached a shaking arm across to feel him when Tyro flicked his wand again, causing a deep gash across her forearm. She screamed and withdrew it, feeling the Cruciatus Curse again. What the actual hell? She hated Wizards, oh how she hated Wizards. That's all they did, was pick on Werewolves. She had trusted Teddy once, just once to live with a foster family before showing herself to the Ministry and that family spat on her. Well, the feeling was mutual. If Wizards hated Werewolves so much, what did they expect? Love?

Tyro, however, was not just a Wizard. She could smell- nothing really. She smelled nothing. Tyro lacked the usual human scent. He was a vampire. She had enough years of Lycanthropy to know that an odorless human meant he was a walking dead. A vampire. She did not hate vampires for nothing though, she just didn't like Tyro. "It's really very simple, Miss Thrope, you hand us what we want and you go scout free. Your brother lives and everyone is happy. No one is none the wiser. It's easy, really."

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD ME WHAT YOU WANTED, YOU DEATHLY FREAK!" Lycah screamed.

She earned herself another dose of pain, Tyro kicking her at the same time. "You will not hand us conditions of jobs. You will take _our_ side regardless of what we ask. Will you do it?"

She looked up at him. He was dumb. Simply asking would suffice but he wanted to hurt her. She hated him too. He just wanted to hurt her, to impress on her what happened if she ever turned against him. She had to hand it to him, he was smart. He knew she would turn on the Guard in a heartbeat if his side stood to win the war outright, yet he still tortured her just to remind her what would happen if ever she had second thoughts. Incommodo wanted her tortured for her relationship with the Scamander twins. He had come, demanding she tell him where they had gone and she refused to turn them in. So, he moved to Apollo.

If there was ever people she loved, it was Lorcan and Lysander. Especially Lorcan, now, he seemed to understand her best. She did not want to turn against him, not now when he was beginning to help her come out of her shell a little bit more. He introduced her to her brother and sister and then what- they were expelled! Why the heck would she take the side of the one who expelled her best friends? She didn't care, she would never take their side. It was for that reason not even the Imperius Curse worked on her. It just made her mind go still. Quiet. She couldn't do anything in that state, she could not resist and she could not give in.

She stared across at Lancet. She thought she had no love or sympathy for him or his sister but that was before he was being kicked. He was unconscious. Tyro was continuously biting him and sucking the venom out, torturing him in a way none could understand. The boy was shaking in some inner coldness, still unconscious and Tyro bent down for more, staring at her warningly. "Look- ju-just name what you want," she whispered. "Leave him alone and tell me what you want."

"Will you do it?"

"Never," she whispered vengefully.

" _Imperio!"_

She blinked once and her eyes went far away. Once again, nothingness. Her mind could not handle the presence of two powerful forces inside it. Her love for the Scamander twins shut her up but Tyro's thirst for the boy was just as strong. _The boy…_ she sensed. _"Yes,"_ Tyro's voice told her. _"Fetch Apollo L. Kimble, Miss Thrope, and your brother will live. Fail to do so and he dies. Simple as that. Fetch Apollo Kimble. Now."_ She blinked, her body still aching. That was it. _That_ was what he tortured her over? For a child? Ugh, the nerve of these people.

 _The castle…_

As the month ended, Albus grew lazier. Riley, who also started getting tired as the workload increased, took to sitting beside his fifth year brother, who was going to sit his OWLs. Before Albus could think up a way to strike conversation, Archimedes flew in with the news. Catching the newspaper with one hand and sending Archimedes off to the Owlery, Albus caught Riley's eye, and moved over to where he was. " _Quibbler_. Didn't you get yours?"

"I don't read newspapers or magazines," Riley said casually. "Doesn't matter. Hurry it up though. I wanna eat and take a nap."

Just then, Gabriel chose that moment, whether purposely or by usual klutzy accident, to drop his steak, which slipped down his front, creating a reddish stain on his robes, thereby attracting the attention of the rest of the table, and pointed laughter. It certainly woke Nate up, who hooted with glee as Gabriel's scoured his clothes clean and, as usual, joining in the laughter.

 _ **Daily Quibble: Reservation Attacks Ministry**_

 _The Reservation has yesterday launched a failed attack on the Ministry for Magic. With the Minister absent and in Hogwarts for the duration of the school year, the Ministry has nonetheless managed to repel their attack with the help of the Dumbledore's Army, whose head Harry Potter has not been seen for some time. The Arsenal of Education, the ruling party of the Ministry declined comment once the cleanup began. Casualties are nonetheless reported to be high as London still witnesses attacks that have started two months ago when Werewolves attacked a small suburb. Goblins, now openly with the Reservation have gone to war with a lone vampire clan in London, sparking efforts to modify memories of Muggle witnesses. This Quibble believes that though the battle for the Ministry has been won, the war over London has not ended yet._

Clearly, Lorcan was still at it. He was still visiting Luna in Hogsmeade and picking the best articles to post. A they finished the rest of their meal, they got a surprise visitor to the Slytherin table. Scorpius finished the last of his steak as Rojer Selwyn said suddenly, making Albus jump and Scorpius freeze, "Mr. Malfoy. Come with me."

Scorpius and Albus exchanged glances as Rojer took his former nephew by the arm and led him away. Albus was curious, really. And so, it seemed was Proxima. She watched too, eyes curious and so, it appeared, did Incommodo. Something was happening. What could Rojer want with Scorpius? What was it with that family that required them to speak to each other even after a messy breakup? Rojer was not a Malfoy nor was he associated with them any longer. He was not even a Greengrass. Albus finished his plate off quickly, meaning to get into his cloak and try listening in on them. Perhaps afterwards, he could make his way to the Room of Requirement to study there. Perhaps he could get Rose to help him with Ancient Runes or something.

Albus threw his cloak over himself just as Rojer and Scorpius came out from a side chamber. He was too late. Scorpius' legs were shaking but Albus had a very bad feeling. Something was happening. Just by looking at Scorpius, he could tell. Scorpius was pale-faced and tense. Something was afoot and Scorpius had a stake in it and Rojer held something over him. He followed them upstairs, nearer the Astronomy tower when Alpha came whistling a jaunty tune, walking with a dance to his step, looking somewhat happy about something. Rojer turned to Scorpius, "You will stay back and watch. You know what happens otherwise. Understood?"

Scorpius' legs were shaking violently now. Albus was watching in shock as Rojer raised pointed his wand at Alpha, who was thrown back into the side-chamber. Rojer shut the door once Scorpius came in, looking miserable. Alpha looked as terrified as his cousin, looking from one to the other. Rojer had the same effect on both Scorpius _and_ Alpha.

 _I saw his father beating him. Yelling at him, telling him he was worthless and weak, and he would die alone in some abandoned shack, miserable._

What the hell did Rojer want now? Was destroying Alpha's self-esteem not enough. "No, no, PLEASE! No! NO!"

" _Crucio!"_

Alpha was under the pains of the curse, his own screams downing out Albus' own screams. It was just for few seconds before Rojer lifted the curse and he turned to Scorpius while Alpha twitched, tear streaming down his face. "SIT DOWN! One move against me, one involvement in family matters and you know what happens! Sit and watch, or else! _Incarcerous!_ "

Scorpius was tied up against the wall forcefully and albu withdrew his wand. These words made Albus think twice about whipping his own cloak off. Scorpius was being blackmailed. There was no way he would sit back and watch like this. He had a stake. He was ordered to sit back and watch. Rojer threatened him with something? Draco next? Astoria? His sister? Lucy? Who was Albus putting at risk if he attacked? _"Crucio!"_ Rojer yelled, and he continued as the curse was in effect, "Don't bother waiting for the Headmaster. He's making a speech about pathetic rules and rule-breakers."

Alpha was released again with Rojer whispering, "That was for running off with your mother. I'm going to break you."

"No, please," Alpha whispered weakly, legs still twitching from the pain. "Leave me… I'll-I'll do whatever yo"-

If ever, this was the time. Scorpius was incapable but Albus was not. He might regret it later but Rojer was an evil maniac. It hurt him seeing someone torturing his son like this. So… Albus was going to kill him himself. Scorpius should've done it a year ago but failed and it earned Proxima's anger- Proxima. Suddenly, things began making sense. Proxima hated Scorpius because Scorpius never attacked his Uncle. He was scared of him. She held that fear against her cousin. And here, again, Albus was seeing the effects on his best friend. Well, if Scorpius could not, Albus would then. Albus turned his wand on Rojer, _"Stupef"-_

Albus whipped his cloak off but Rojer parried it easily, forcing Albus to dive to the side, right in front of a Full Body-bind Curse. "I thought I smelled a spy. Do you _think_ I am ignorant to those who spy on me? To people who Charm my office door to make me forget students who were due to be expelled? To kill my right hand? To destroy all my intentions by forcing by two roles into the open? Do you think your plan against me was to succeed? You were mistaken!

He turned back to Alpha, "You had your happy life, it got you nowhere. I offered you all you could want and in return you turn against me. _You give away all my movements in your first year!_ You had too much of your mother in you. Well, your mother is dead, who's left for you now? WHO?"

"You!" Alpha screamed as Rojer tortured him again.

Albus fought against his curse to no avail. He could not move for the life of him. Scorpius was sobbing now, looking as if he so wanted to stop him but did not dare try. Scorpius was tied and Albus was bound. They were both forced to watch the torture. "Which is why," Rojer said quietly. "You and I are going to the Malfoy Manor together. I do not know how but you do… and we're going to take it over and you will be _my_ Heir and you will act as told. I will _break_ you and build you the way _I_ see fit or not at all. Do you understand?"

Alpha had the curse lifted briefly and he looked weakly from Scorpius to Rojer, moved his eyes to Albus and back to Scorpius again. His eyes seemed alight with something Albus could not place. Some kind of determination, or was it just giving up? Alpha looked very different, like all he wanted before simply did not matter to him anymore. Scorpius actually wiped his own eyes, attempting to fix his with Alpha's, "Go on. I deserve it." Was Scorpius seriously selling out his own family? What could Rojer possibly have over him? "You promised no harm to my mother or sibling. No harm to Lucy. Where is she?"

"Your mother will be kept until labor, your father is safe here," Rojer said. "Your blood-traitor girlfriend is with Lex on the ground floor. Provided I remain here for the day, she walks free. You will never visit that Manor unless you yourself wish to die. It is no longer yours. Alpha! What say you?"

Albus understood. Rojer held Astoria, the baby and Lucy over Scorpius. It was them over Alpha. And Scorpius picked them. And Alpha, it seemed, softened his eyes, "I'm never helping you!" he yelled with surprising strength. _"Never."_

"Very well, _Cruc"-_

The door banged open and in came Proxima. The events of the night before made sense too, now, for behind her was the Headmaster. Incommodo towered over them. Incommodo knew now. That was what happened. Proxima had told Incommodo, turned Rojer in to him. So, why did Rojer look so calm and easy? He turned to the Headmaster readily and said, "The boy has attacked my person before, his cousin too, and they are both paying the price for disrespecting their elders, their superiors, and their teacher."

Incommodo stared through his dangerous yellow eyes at Rojer. Albus felt his heart beating as he was forced to watch, still unable to move against Scorpius' Full Body-bind Curse. Not that Albus would do anything. Lucy was at stake, and as little as Albus cared about Draco, he was at stake too, Astoria and a baby were at stake… Rojer was evil.

"I have received information that you have tortured this boy before, and murdered Narcissa Malfoy," Incommodo said in a wispy, dangerous voice.

"Oh?" Rojer said in fake surprise. "Has she any proof? Or this a rambling of another teenager bent to weaken your inner circle, Headmaster? There stands the importance of witnesses, Minister."

"Indeed," Incommodo agreed, and turned to Albus, "Potter, have you witnessed any such crime?"

Albus would've loved to say something but his mouth was tied. He was forced into silence. He knew Incommodo could tell but the Headmaster did nothing. He moved his eyes to Scorpius. "Malfoy. According to your cousin, you witnessed the murder. I have valuable information from Lex that your cousin is not on good terms with you. Your words count as much. _Did you witness the crime for which the punishment is imprisonment?"_

Scorpius was frozen now. He forcibly dried his own eyes, watching them all. Albus did not know if he blamed him or not. He suddenly understood it all. All of it. Proxima hated Scorpius on Alpha's behalf. She raged because Rojer broke Alpha, because Scorpius had never turned his Uncle in for murder. Why? That, Albus did not understand. And now, blackmailed, Scorpius could hardly be expected to make up for any past mistake. Rojer kept Scorpius silent _guessing_ something was amiss. How he guessed… no clue. Scorpius tried very hard to keep his face impassive against Proxima's pleading look. _"Please._ Scorpius, _please."_

"I didn't see anything," Scorpius muttered.

Proxima stared, in shock and anger, her eyes blazing. Albus had no doubt, given the chance, if she was not surrounded, she would commit murder. Incommodo blinked like that decided it and turned, "You and your weak brother are both expelled from Hogwarts. One step in this castle is the snapping of the wand. Anymore falsifications and it's death. Go."

"Scorpius, _please,_ I'll do anything, _anything!"_

"Get out!"

"Scorpius!"

"Out!"

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Proxima yelled at Scorpius. "I'll get you, Malfoy! I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S GRAVE I'LL GET YOU!"

"GET OUT OF THIS CASTLE!" 

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
_

Rojer side-stepped the curse easily but Proxima's attempt was the end for her. Incommodo's wands exploded jets of green light madly, both right on their target but Proxima evading them madly. Her eyes were wide, almost reminding Albus of Samantha but there was something different. She seemed furious but Scorpius was still a second goal. She wanted Rojer down first. She was calculating, even in her anger, she was thoughtful. She knew what she was doing. Incommodo proved to be too defensive. She blew the ceiling up with rubble and it collapsed on both, allowing Proxima to grab her brother and run, as fast as she could.

Well, one thing for sure, Rojer was free. He had won. He had forced Scorpius into silence. Incommodo and Rojer rushed through the castle, looking everywhere for her but no sign of her anywhere. It meant she got to the Room of Requirement. She couldn't have gotten anywhere else. The gates were locked. Scorpius freed Albus from the curse, hugging him tightly, sobbing over his shoulder. He had never seemed so defeated before. Scorpius just kept muttering the names of his mother, his future sibling, and his girlfriend, as if trying to convince himself he did the right thing.

They stayed together for the rest of the day, not daring to meet Proxima's eyes as they sat quietly in the Room of Requirement. Slowly, students came in, having heard vaguely what had happened. Lucy was there too, safe from Rojer's threats.

They had finally come together in the hidden Room of Requirement which now resembled a large apartment with six bedrooms. All quarters were wide open though and only Apollo's was curtained off. Albus was not sure what they were waiting for. He did not call this meeting, they just naturally gathered, like news of a member's expulsion travelled fast. Albus guessed Lucy was behind it, having apparently been captive for a while. Aries actually looked curious but she also looked like she had something to say.

Looking around, Albus caught some familiar faces. Rose was resting oddly against a wall, wrapped in blankets beside Riley, who nursed her as if she was sick or something. They looked odd, Albus had no clue what was happening between them but she seemed happy. Also, for the first time since the end of the previous school year, Seth was there and beside him was Sierra. Sophie was talking to Sierra about something and Seth was leaning quietly. The absences were Simon, Proxima and Aries. The last Albus saw of Proxima before she disappeared into a curtained room was her throwing furious glances at her cousin but seemingly calmed down now. At least she did not look as murderous. She reminded Albus of Samantha when she was angry but at least Proxima had a bit of rationality… sometimes. Only Alpha sat there, recovering, throwing uncertain glances over towards the spot where Lily was sitting with Hugo.

Finally, Simon and Proxima walked out. She seemed shaken and quite regretful and apologetic. Simon seemed to have talked to her. She stood over a crouched Scorpius who kept his eyes down, "I… I apologize. But… I _am_ done with you. And I will get you for this, I promise you. Somehow, Scorpius, I will get you."

Scorpius just nodded, keeping Lucy close beside him. He looked sick and Lucy looked on the line. She kept an arm around Scorpius but he did not seem to notice. She returned to a seat beside Alpha who embraced her quietly, neither saying a thing until Aries demanded to know the story.

Proxima glared at him but the room actually went silent. If only to hear the reason. Why had Proxima wanted to hurt Scorpius. Proxima spilled the beans. All of them. She spoke of her history, for the first time opening up, at least having been convinced that she owed them that much. "Ok, I'll tell you all. And you keep in mind, forever, just what sort of person Scorpius was, is and always will be. Alpha was always older than me. He was born five minutes before I was and father and mother were together. Every week, we visited the Malfoy Manor. Then, father killed his grandmother and _he witnessed it._ Rojer could've gone to prison any time he was turned in. But he used the classical Terminus Curse. It was passed off and believed as a Muggle illness. No proof existed that she was murdered. Just that she got sick!"

"Aunt Daphne believed me," Scorpius muttered. "Everyone believed what I saw. But they didn't want the Ministry's eyes on us again. So we kept it silent. Grandfather tried killing Rojer but he failed and they divorced instead."

"I remember the fight," Alpha muttered, his eyes determinedly kept off Lily now, hating to appear weak or pathetic in any way. "They split up and fought for custody of us."

"But little Scorpius was too frightened to say anything and he was sheltered in his room," Proxima continued. Father took the time he had with us to further his ambitions for a rich Manor of the Dark Arts. Alpha was the eldest, and Rojer wanted him to be the Heir. Father thought Alpha was a weak Heir. And I had to defend him. I took a lot of crap for him, for my brother so he wouldn't be hurt too badly. When we turned six, I'd had it. I told mum what father was doing and she- she basically kidnapped us. She forced full custody of us and father sued. They went before the Ministry and _that_ was Scorpius' second chance to do something. And I _begged_. He was the only witness. We could've gotten him locked up. We could've gotten him out of our lives forever but Scorpius is a coward. He was too scared. Like Rojer could do anything to him in court. Everything he does, from Hogsmeade to Alpha's predicament, his self-esteem, his mind's destruction, his deep-seated fears, the deaths of Walter, Molly, all of that rests on his head. Because _he_ was the only one who could've stopped it… but didn't."

"So, if I ever commit murder," Proxima added with a look at Mark. "Rojer will have deserved it. You may stop Malfoy, Wallader, but you won't stop me."

"It's ok," Sierra said quietly. "I have parent issues too. Both of mine are dead."

"Mum ran out on us when the war came," Alexander muttered.

"I ran away," Lycah muttered. "When I- when I was bitten. Haven't seen my parents or talked to my brother or sister since." Cherry met her eyes briefly but said no word as Lycah kept her eyes down. They seemed oddly glassy and far away, not fully there.

"Mum- mum used to slap my mouth whenever I lied…" Fora muttered. "Father got rid of her though. Nowhere near as drastic as Proxima's but"-

"That's why she hardly talks," Kabe said quietly with Hugo nodding silently.

"Wait- you were slapped?" Frank asked in shock. "That's horrible, why would she- why would anyone slap you?"

"I lied," Fora said quietly. "And lying is bad. That's all."

"I'm sorry, Proxy," Alexis told her sympathetically. "I can relate to protecting a brother. Mine is like this because of me. You can imagine how that might feel."

Neil looked like he wanted to share his story but thought better of it and just sighed and looked up. He just mouthed _'my sister'_ to himself and his eyes were tearing. "I think we're all sorry," Simon said positively. "But you know, guys, that's sort of life, isn't it?" Proxima glared at him but Simon stood his ground. "Bad things happen, but we live through them and fight another day because we're stronger. Alpha's a brilliant person, I'm still the same and I lost _both_ my parents. And Alpha's gonna be much stronger because he'll understand himself more, come to terms with certain things more. Just… be positive, like I am. I smile even when I'm upset cause- cause I don't want anyone else to feel the way I do."

"You- you don't feel- you're _fine,"_ Proxima told him, looking very upset.

"No, I can't be fine," Simon told her solemnly. Simon actually seemed very mature now he spoke. "My parents sent me to a boarding school and then I'm off to Hogwarts and they die. I never knew them as well as I wanted. And I'm like you, you know. I do want the Reservation to go down. And I won't be happy till they're destroyed."

As if on cue, the curtains separating them from Apollo opened and the boy walked out. Aries breathed out in relief as the boy sat, handing her a familiar parchment and nodded silently. For the first time, Apollo's eyes were clear and silvery as before. His sight had returned after several months of blindness. The room went very silent as the boy sat down on a cushion set for him by Aries. The mood changed immediately as Apollo sat down in front of them all.

As Apollo sat down, Lycah's eyes snapped up. She looked from Cherry to the Scamander twins to Apollo, as if quickly trying to decide something. Before Albus could speculate, Apollo's voice said in a low mumble, "I'm ready to talk."

Apollo took from Aries a roll of parchment. Albus remembered. He had been given a riddle by Harry Potter and asked to solve it. For the first time since March of the previous school year, Albus was looking at the parchment, now fully solved, and now able to be discerned by Apollo. The young seer would finally show off some wisdom. The mood had indeed changed. It was like the last few minutes talking about horrible pasts had never happened. Albus straightened himself up as Apollo finally shuffled the parchment and read:

 _Find the guard, and pawns who heed the church bells ring,_

 _Find the monarch, the castle, and the one true King._

 _Four in the castle, one overseas,_

 _One on an island, and one amongst trees_

 _For then, the answer may make itself clear,_

 _The Relics of the Kings known only by ear._

 _King… Students_

 _Queen… Headmaster_

 _Knight… Teachers_

 _Bishop… Ministry_

 _Rook… Hogwarts_

 _Pawn… Hogsmeade residents_

"Finally, some clearance on this," Fauna sighed. "Been a year since I sat down and tried figuring this one out."

"So, the bishop _does_ equal the Ministry," Simon smirked.

"I _thought_ the Rook was the castle," Riley yawned, laying back against the wall, half asleep.

If Fauna, Riley and Simon showed familiarity, the rest did not. Many seemed confused. The only one who seemed like he might have had a inkling of this was Mark, but he was depressed at the time and contributed very little to the riddle. In fact, even then, even when he seemed to be more or less stable, he still seemed down in the dumps, ears on the speech but eyes on the floor. He too had heard the Prophecy of Merlin, but he was not involved as much. Now, the prophecy was finally making a comeback with an explanation.

The boy who Aries had previously kept hidden was out in the open, so to speak. The Hogwarts Guard was a secret group, no one outside would know what Apollo was. Nonetheless, Albus hoped Aries knew what she was doing. Apollo's cushion levitated to the center of the room, in the middle of the circle of Guard members. It might have looked rather entertaining if Aries was not levitating him with her own wand. Her Amulet started glowing too. He took a deep breath, as if before taking a plunge, and listened. Apollo had finally started speaking. Something he grew to understand very rarely happened.

"The Guards are the Knights on the chess board," Apollo interpreted simply, just as Albus said. He began speaking extensively, probably more than Albus ever heard him speak. "The people of the Wizarding world are the pawns. They follow the Ministry's word, which is referred to by the bishop which are the church bells. The monarch is the Queen and rules over the castle, Hogwarts. The primary duty is to protect the students, which are the King.

"The Medieval Relics were found in places. Four in Hogwarts; the Amulet, the staff, the quill, and the sword. The scepter was in Greece which was taken by the Minister, the Black Orb was on the hidden island of Avalon before it was taken by the Reservation, and the cloak was in the forest. They are the Relics of Kings which means the Kings must use them. The Kings must show their own worth and use the Relics. Together, the Relics can end the War of Existence."

Everyone was silent. There was a mixture of pride running through the members sitting around him but also a sense of fear and wonder. Many of them were a direct help in finding the Relics. They had all put their heads together the year before and researched. Scorpius was a help, Lysander had some knowledge, the house descendants Sierra, Kabe, and Alexander had found some relics, even little Frank Longbottom had helped, Aries had done research, and even Rose of all people got involved and found some information for the Guard. Albus was so proud of them, he distinctly wondered if this was what the future Ministry would look like if they won the war.

Alice Longbottom, who had some knowhow due to her grandmother's death, was the first one to speak, "So, we found them."

"Good to know," Simon commented. "The students are the King. What does that makes us?"

"S-s-slightly enhanced pawns?" Alpha suggested with a quiet stutter.

"The Knights' replacement?" Sierra shrugged.

"But we lost our Knights," Alex reminded.

"Exactly, and some pawns upgraded themselves to replace what we lost," Riley offered. "Makes sense. We're just fellow students trying to make a living."

"We're the King," Seth said frankly. "Obviously. Regardless of what we can do, we're just better at the game than other Kings have been but we still symbolize that piece."

"And now we're going to war with the Reservation?" Melvin asked incredulously from beside Morpheus. "Are you _nuts?"_

"If we don't, we die," Cherry said simply.

"If we do fight, we die," Morpheus argued.

"Yeah, and I don't much fancy dying," Maria shrugged with a small smirk. "I sort of like living. Sounds like a good deal to me."

"You don't know what they have," Melvin said seriously. "Morpheus and I barely escaped them. They _have_ one of the supposed Relics you need, that Relic powers their Necram Inferi that can _actually use magic,_ and that's not counting their specially made wands to use whatever spells they desire to their fullest extent. You can't just beat them now. Their ship is terrorizing everyone everywhere, they have the orb powering it as well as their Necram and it's protected by a forest filled with dangerous beasts not to mention wards against people like you only to get to their encampment which can't be broken into. You'll be found and killed in seconds. You hear me? It's _impossible._ "

"Exactly," Alexis said back, smiling slightly. "It's not impossible, it's just difficult but it _can_ be done."

"The fact that they have the Relic we need is reason enough to fetch it somehow," Aries told Melvin, and once again, her eyes were stormy gray. If the Orb is in their encampment, then Mark and Maria could successfully break in because Maria is naturally drawn to it."

"Melvin," Alex said in a very calm voice. "Didn't you say last year that they didn't understand the use of wands?" When Melvin nodded, Morpheus actually had a boyish smile on his face and Alex went on. "Doesn't that mean they have a weakness?"

"The wand chooses the wizard," Melvin said simply. "That's basic Wandlore."

"Which means they generally don't have a stable relationship with their wands," Morpheus recalled. "We _can_ do it."

"And the Necram are still just Inferi," Fauna pointed out. "Fire alone deals with them."

"They can conjure water," Melvin reminded them.

"Which is why we use a fire that can't be extinguished," Seth said simply. " _I_ can deal with that."

The room was quiet following Seth's ominous remark. Albus knew that Seth was referring to Fiendfyre which could be used on a wide radius and no water could extinguish it except Cursed Water which had a dangerous drawback of eliciting Cursed Vapor which could affect everyone on the field. Judging by the bothered look on his face, Simon knew what Seth was referring to as well. He stared intently at his former friend for some time as the Hogwarts Guard considered what had been said so far. The basic wandlore, the inexperience with half-ass wands, Mark's ability to get in and Maria's ability to summon the Orb to her. The way Melvin talked, it was impossible but Alexis, Alex, Fauna and even Seth seemed to disagree.

As they thought, Apollo was still sat in the center, stirred slightly. He had a faraway look in his eyes, probably seeing a random vision. He sat alone on the cushion but nobody seemed to be paying him any mind except Aries. At least, until Apollo's eyes blinked and went back to normal. He said suddenly, "This war is going to kill a lot of people. These people will die by their own choices. There will be death running away, and death fighting and there will be death by inaction. Here lie the Crossroads of Fate."


	15. Crossroads of Fate

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 14: The Crossroads of Fate**

 _ **A/N: Hi. Ok, just to clear a couple of things up. Yes, Scorpius was a major coward before. I guess this did it, and just when people liked him. Anyways, the main thing keeping Scorpius off Rojer is fear. This may make Proxima right, she may have justified reason to hate him. I'm not exactly defending him, just giving his point of view, which admittedly isn't much. Though I must make one thing clear: He is not spying on the Ministry or for the Ministry. He spied on the New Roots and that was one thing, Scorpius feels better behind the scenes. That's why he's horrible and that's why he took Rojer's threat seriously. Whether Rojer could've gone through with the threat is completely irrelevant. The threat was there and Scorpius was scared. (His sibling is a girl btw.)**_

 _ **As for Tyro, yes, Cal, he's a vampire. Not all vampires are with the Reservation. I'm sorry it seem abrupt, probably because compared to other revelations, Tyro is a new character so you find things out gradually in the span of a single book instead of big shocking things that hit you like Soot/Soto did. Neil's story will be released later this book. Incommodo expelled Rose because he wants to hit Al, and try to discern where the expelled students end up going. Alexander is ok with Albus but he still prefers he had Alexis to himself. He's a child that way. And in response to Hassan's review: I'll admit there's something between Riley and Rose but whatever it is, I can't say. Interesting guess though…**_

 _ **Anyways, this is a double update, with the next one being a bonus flashback on Lycah due in an hour. Lycah is one of the top characters I've been aked about, with many curious about her and her past. She isn't exactly liked and I have no delusions that her past will make others like her more but it may increase understanding and, because Book 7 features the storyline with Lycah I have always wanted to do, this flashback fits well here. Enjoy…**_

 _She will come, the Royal Heir,_

 _And take her brother, also fair._

 _And she would protect him but set his doom,_

 _And he would relate and release the gloom._

 _Time will clash_

 _If eras will crash_

 _The Crossroads of Fate shall once be known_

 _And all negative futures, for once be thrown._

 _Some would heed, some would need,_

 _Some would reject their one true creed._

 _Yet some would hear, and some would fear_

 _And some would break futures far and near._

 _And all would walk the Crossroads of Fate,_

 _And embrace death, to them all, their mate._

Albus blinked once as Apollo spoke the words. The Crossroads of- what? The Hogwarts Guard turned to him. Apollo did not seem aware that everyone's eyes were on him again. He just sat cross-legged on the cushion watching them with glazed eyes. Albus half expected him to go blind again but he did not. He stared at them all readily. Albus' heart started beating, the seriousness of the meeting having evaporated. Aries seemed nervous too, her hand by her pocket, as if ready to reach in and strike if anyone said a word. But the Guard was bound by a powerful Silencing Jinx _and_ Memory Charm. No one _could_ tell.

"So… we have to decide something," Alex said slowly. "Time will crash, eras…"

"I'm guessing it's something to do with the Relics," Mark muttered to Alex who nodded.

"Maybe they have to fight their sister Relic," Alex proposed. "Maybe they're meant to be used on Incommodo, not Dubium."

"Of course," Aries said quietly, looking at Apollo. "We've already shown ourselves capable of fighting the Reservation without the Relics. Incommodo is another league. _He_ is our enemy. He was always the Guard's enemy. That never changed. And if he's using the Scepter, then we'll have to attack with added power. Dubium is an easier target, honestly."

"Good luck getting past those enhanced magical shields of his, then," Seth shrugged. "I'll just sit back and watch, because I know you'll fail miserably."

Aries eyed him testily. Seth held her gaze for a time before Aries said, "I think Apollo knows slightly more than you do."

Laura Creevey on the other hand looked very interested, "Do you- do you know who's going to die?"

Apollo did not say anything. He just nodded. Laura gaped open-mouthed, almost in shock as Melvin and Scorpius looked in want for answers. "Will I?" Melvin asked uncertainly.

"I do not answer what my visions show," he said blatantly to Melvin. "Your future is a crossroads. What do you value more, your life or your brother?"

Morpheus nudged him shortly, small grin on his face. Melvin seemed confused or worried. It occurred to some that Apollo had evaded the direct question asked and some were trying to decide how better to ask him. "Do you know who'll win the war?" Pierre Macmillan asked uncertainly.

"It is uncertain," Apollo said simply. "The events of war are too unpredictable."

"Isn't the future always uncertain?" Lysander asked interestedly, with a look in his eyes as far away as Apollo's.

"Yes and no," Apollo answered. "My visions are certain, my methods are not."

"You're not gonna tell us your visions, are you?" Seth sighed.

Apollo turned to Seth next. "I do not reveal my visions. They are personal. I reveal uncertain visions. Visions that contradict each other. I witnessed Trelawney die and tried to warn her. She chose to ignore and met her fate. I've seen you die and I've seen you live _and_ die. You either die in the physical sense, or you die in the personal sense. You will need to come to terms with something very important. Your life depends on the choice you make. Either way, you will die."

If Albus thought it was impossible to shock Seth, it certainly happened then. Seth looked very shocked and almost disturbed. In fact, even Simon began growing worried. He did not dare ask Apollo what was in store for him. He just glanced at Seth, "Is there… a way for Seth to change." Seth answered _'no'_ just as Apollo answered _'yes.'_

Apollo went on, "And both of you share the same deadly enemy. Yourselves and each other."

"What about my brother?" Laura asked delicately and uncertainly.

"I can't talk about someone I haven't seen," Apollo said in his usual misty voice. "But he has advised you before, asked you to grow up and learn the bigger picture. The more you grow, the closer you get to the ultimate, inevitable end. You can grow up and die, or you can remain innocent and live."

Laura was confused, "Then, why the heck do I want to learn the bigger picture?"

"Sometimes, knowledge is important."

"True," Albus muttered. "You said I'd die. But I lived."

"I saw the Killing Curse hit you," Apollo said simply. Albus realized his mistake too late. Apollo's statement certainly earned him attention. Alexis for one turned her head around so fast, her neck cricked. Aries gaped open-mouthed at Albus, Lily looked confused, and Scorpius fixed Albus with a beady eye. Albus cursed to himself. "What happened after that was your own choice."

"Well, erm… I managed," Albus assured. "It was probably defective or lacked the proper emotion or magic behind it because it did not work."

Apollo shrugged, "I was not there. You still have to accept the inevitability of your own fate. You are at a crossroads too. One path is poison and you will die. The other path will simply lead you to another crossroads. One path is poison and you will die but the other path is life and you will live. You fear loss too much and the more you fear, the more likely it is to come about. Every man and woman in the world faces loss, either through their own lives or the lives of those around them. You are not different or special. If you do not come to terms with this, you will lose everything you hold dear."

"Told you," Alexis muttered to him.

Albus' confused explanation seemed to have temporarily placated the curious looks he got but Scorpius still did not look fooled. As Scorpius held his gaze on Albus, more and more people started crawling over to Apollo.

"And what's wrong with fearing loss?" Mark asked. "Everyone fears loss, everyone fears death, it's in their nature." Apollo gazed at him steadily. Mark was well aware and conscious of his gaze and started getting nervous. "I'm next, aren't I?"

"Fears are meant to be overcome," Apollo said sagely. "If you do not overcome your own fears and embrace your own dark side, you'll never be happy again. You and those around you have dark sides the war brought out. If you cannot accept them, you will be left with very few people around you."

"Trust me," Mark said lowly. "If you've seen what I've seen, happiness is impossible. And you see the future. You can talk to me about happiness, you should look at yourself. You're not happy at all and you never will be. Attain happiness yourself, prove me wrong, and then we'll look at my own lack of happiness." Albus widened his eyes at Mark. He was the only one who talked back to Apollo, let alone a boy who was going to be his future brother-in-law. Apollo did not argue this. Now Albus thought of it, _was_ Apollo happy? Could he ever be, living with tragedies, seeing them happen in vision and in life, seeing their effects in vision as well as life, seeing death in vision and life… Aries had even said that he did indeed know his own time of death.

"I think I'm gonna die, doesn't stop me being happ… wait a sec…" Scorpius looked uncertainly at Apollo. Their eyes certainly met. Apollo seemed a little expectant, like he knew what Scorpius was about to ask. Scorpius seemed uncertain, like a part of him probably did not want to know the answer. But Apollo had already said that he did not reveal visions, only uncertain futures could be changed. Scorpius took a deep breath and asked, as quietly as he could to the boy though Albus heard, "Will I die?"

Apollo was silent at first. His eyes once more had a faraway look in them and Albus knew he was seeing a vision. Scorpius' question had provoked a vision. Apollo definitely knew the answer to his question. The question was, would he answer it? His eyes returned to normal once more and he looked at Scorpius. "Death is not a bad thing. It is merely a stepping stone to a larger adventure we must all take. It is both change and rebirth."

"That's… great, but I still don't know if I die or not," Scorpius said. "Is there anything _I_ have to learn?"

"There's more to life than your material possessions," Apollo said simply. "Whether you die is up to you. If you are in the wrong place at the wrong time, you die. If you are at the right place at the right time, you live."

"In other words, I also can't know my future," Scorpius sighed. "What about my future brother or sister? Can I know that?"

"What about mine?" Albus asked. "Our mums just have to stay away from battle and we'll have them. Right?"

Apollo nodded and Sierra scoffed from beside Neil, "Isn't that always the piece of advice? Stay away from war and you live. I came close enough to death last year to know that."

Apollo looked over at her shortly and then rested his eyes on Neil. Albus remembered him saying that Neil's future could not be seen. Now Apollo's eyes had their usual faraway look to them, Albus now knew that this was no longer the case. As his eyes returned, Neil said quietly, "I don't want to know."

"You have to," Apollo whispered.

"I don't want to know," Neil repeated.

"Your future is uncertain."

Sierra took one look at Neil, gave him a look of wonder, and shrugged. She crawled over to Apollo and said quietly to Neil could not hear, "Tell me. I'll direct him."

Apollo looked at her. He looked at Neil again and then back at Sierra who was now directly in front of him. Neil did not seem aware nor did he seem to care that Sierra was receiving the information on his behalf. Apollo sighed and said, "His life and future will forever be shrouded in darkness and death. His future depends on his own actions. He has to know that- that attempting his own life will only result in failure and more misery if his path does not change. He needs support."

"Why the- why would he attempt his own life?" Albus whispered frantically as Sierra raised her eyebrows and looked back towards Neil. Albus remembered the previous year how Samantha's bullying made him consider just that. There was a reason James was so protective over him but Albus had never known and Neil was not talking. He was friendly enough with Sierra but even to her, he was as silent as the grave he would one day end up in.

"I don't know," Apollo shrugged. "I can't see the past. Only the future."

"Wait, wait, if you can see the future, then can I ask something?" Alpha asked hopefully. Apollo looked at him next but said nothing. Alpha crossed his own fingers, waiting for a response that never came. "It's not much," he offered. "I just… do you know who my soul mate is going to be?" Apollo still said nothing. He gazed at Alpha through his silvery eyes. Hugo and Lily exchanged knowing, dubious looks and Albus actually rolled his eyes. "Is she far? Do I know her yet? Come on!" he pleaded as Apollo still remained silent. "Ah, never mind. Fine. I just hoped I could get the answer. I don't even know if I… never mind."

"Your efforts are futile as it stands now," Apollo said vaguely. "Give it up or you will get nowhere."

Alpha looked disappointed but said no more. This time, Hugo dared to overtake him, and just to ask him one question, "Is it possible to become a famous Quidditch player?"

Albus thought Apollo would refrain from answering. He certainly did look at Hugo silently for some time and Rose gaped at her brother like she couldn't believe the future he had in mind for himself. But, Apollo did answer eventually in the vaguest way possible, "Your future is in your hands. You can attain what you want but its biggest threat will be your selflessness."

"So, in order for me to become a Quidditch player… I have to be selfish?" Hugo asked. "Why can't I be a selfless Quidditch player?"

"Because you're too happy," Apollo said mysteriously. "And your happiness will be short-lived."

"But"- Hugo shut himself up. He did not dare ask any further questions, not that anyone expected Apollo to answer them. Apollo ignored most of the questioned directed at him, Albus wondered if he was beginning to feel crowded. Rose seemed surprised that so many people wanted to know their futures too. Hugo's curiosity certainly earned him a scoff from Rose. "Why are you asking for the future? There's a reason it's veiled and uncertain, and more reason why it's so imprecise. It's an explosive subject. I do not think this is a good idea."

"Crossroads are important to be known," Apollo told her simply.

"No, they're not," Rose said simply and logically. "Everyone in the world walks their roads with the same eyes as everyone else. Blind eyes. The future is kept secret for a reason, even by true Seers. Why do _you_ reveal so easily?"

"I reveal only what the cards, the stars, the eggs, and the tea leaves show," Apollo responded. "I reveal the crystal ball, the fire omens, and contradicting visions. These are seen by both my eyes and yours. I am simply able to interpret them correctly. You too have a crossroads to walk."

"I have no desire to know," Rose said, turning away.

"Then, you will die alone," Apollo said.

The two faced each other again, young adult and young child. Rose did not seem as certain now Apollo delivered his frank warning. A part of her wanted to ask why he revealed when she asked him not to but she did not. Everyone else seemed interested in their argument too. Rose had outright tried avoiding knowing her future and now she had it delivered regardless. Rose just looked at him with shocked eyes. "Alone?" she repeated.

"Your future flickers," Apollo told her. "Your life is very educated and successful and you can live it as you please but you will not be well-liked. Your relationships will fall apart with friends and family and you will die alone. Or… you can learn the value of those around you, learn that there is more to life than school and grades. If you realize soon enough, your life will be happy. If you realize too late, you will die."

"You're wrong," she said boldly, causing eyebrows to rise. "You're wrong. For years, those with higher achievements have gotten higher honors and have gotten happier lives. But you're acting the same way Trelawney did before you. It's always negative. The future is _always_ negative for you people. _Always._ The future is always uncertain and your visions do not change that. Your visions which you can't bring yourself to reveal because _you don't want to._ It's just another attempt to claim knowledge of something even Merlin could not master! You have faults too, you know! You're human just like all of us! I asked that I walk blindly, the way everyone else does. I asked that you hold your silence but you couldn't hold your tongue, could you? You _had_ to speak, because Seers always have to show their abilities off and the more you attempt to show off, the less you actually have to brag about in the first place."

The two stared once again, Rose's eyes fiery and Apollo's as silvery and calm as before. As usual, so full of life, a suppressed sort of life that could never really be awakened. Then, "Your future is decided then."

Rose looked so aggravated, she scoffed, huffed, and turned around to walk back into her own curtained room. Her younger brother, Hugo tried touching her from behind to get her attention, to calm her, but she turned to him next, "And you, Hugo. _Quidditch player?_ Of all futures to want to know, you pick whether you'll be a _Quidditch player?_ Well, I have a future for us all, right now. And this future is by a non-Seer actually looking further than our Eye-gazing Prince is ever willing to reveal." Apollo blinked once, as if half-surprised by her tirade. Aries actually looked very amused but Hugo seemed hurt. Rose went on, "Sports is _not_ a profession, it's a hobby. And those who rely solely on that profession from this early in life usually get the boot and those who do manage to make it big there end up with nothing in the very end because they retire young and bored. Hear me, Hugo? What hurts the most is you have so much potential, you can disarm multiple people at once for crying out loud, you could probably break curses with Uncle Bill but you choose to be a _Quidditch player._ Here's _my_ prediction for you. You're going to fall, and you're going to fall hard and you'll wake up too late."

With those final words, she turned and left to her quarters, leaving behind a very confused Hogwarts Guard indeed. "Well," Cherry said uncertainly, exchanging a mystified glance with Eric. "That was interesting, wasn't it?"

Rose's tirade seemed to mark the end of the meeting. Regardless of her rant, it turned out to be quite the eventful meeting as well. The Crossroads of Fate, Albus thought. That was what Apollo referred to them as. Many, including himself, stood at a crossroads which could lead to one end or another. Apollo had no words for Albus' ultimate fate though Albus did make a mental note to ask him in private one day, if he ever could. He had words for many; Laura, Melvin, Seth, Albus himself, Scorpius, Mark, Alpha, Hugo, Rose and even Neil Nott. Apollo had wisdom far beyond his own years, Albus realized. Mark was probably right. Apollo was not happy either.

The meeting was very eventful to say the least. It felt weird seeing it end. The student left, eventually, even Alexis who gave Albus a quick peck on the mouth before hugging her brother. Lysander sighed, putting the finishing touches on the long piece of parchment which now reached to the floor. Lycah turned to him, who was still writing through an overly long piece of parchment solemnly, smiling at random intervals. Lycah looked confused for a moment before putting her hands at her waist and looking over his shoulder, "What, are you writing an encyclopedia or something?"

"Nope," Lysander said casually, continuing his writing. Then, as if remembering something, he stopped and looked up. "Though, to be honest, that's actually not a half bad idea. My mum discovered too many new creatures and the war stopped us from updating _Fantastic Beasts._ "

"Then, why the heck is your parchment so long?" she demanded.

"Pen pal," Lysander shrugged. "We're hoping to meet after the war ends."

Lycah gaped at him, "Meet? It's not a good idea to meet people you don't know. You could get into trouble."

"It's a Pen Pal program by the American Ministry," Lysander justified. "So, it's organized and safe and done with third parties and stuff. It's part of the International Magical Cooperation program."

"It might not be," Lycah said insistently. "Especially with this Ministry and the Reservation all over you. They just attacked Edinburgh. It's not difficult for them to lure any unsuspecting student out. And you know, my mum had a Pen Pal they met and that Pen Pal is who bit me and turned me into a Werewolf. Maybe the American Ministry is just hatching a plot to get to you, since you're the great grandson of Newt Scamander."

"Then they would've asked for me specifically," Lysander shook his head with surprising rationality, continuing writing on the parchment. "I signed up without being asked."

"It might've been to lure you," Lycah argued.

"And Lila's parents are consenting," Lysander continued as if Lycah had not spoken. "She's born to the famous Oxcraft family in America. She's about my age, has eight brothers and sisters, and her mother is a naturalist like me and she actually believes in my Jibbies and Snorcacks and fairies and everything, says everything exists unless it's proven not to. We entered our interests and everything and Lila and I both consented to start communicating with each other. It's just for interaction but she really is quite brilliant."

"You're being stupid!"

"Hmm? Nah," Lysander yawned, signing his name very neatly and rolling it up. He sighed before he said, "Guess you're not gonna mail this for me so I'm off to the Owlry. Can I have your cloak, Al?"

"Ok, your funeral, see you when you're a vampire," Lycah shrugged.

Lysander took Albus' cloak as well as the map, stopped halfway out the door and smirked, "Strange. I've always wanted to see what happens when a vampire bites a Werewolf or the other way around. I look forward to the results."

Lycah gaped as if affronted by his words and turned to her Lorcan, "Did your twin just insult me?"

Lorcan grinned, "Well, I've always wanted to record the results myself so it would be a rather fascinating watch."

No more major events happened that month as it ended, except that Rose mysteriously disappeared. Albus carried on with his homework the very next day, ignoring all else except Neil, who he now knew needed serious help. Ever since the Guard meeting, Sierra had paid more attention to him too. Come December, Albus frequently saw him walking inside the Slytherin Common room alongside Sierra and not leave, sometimes for days at a time. Albus almost expected Incommodo to discover somehow and raise hell about it like he threatened to do with Mark if he returned to Gryffindor house but even he said nothing. Sierra did a lot of the talking, both near and far from Albus but Neil was not responsive.

Still, there was not much Albus could do about it. With NEWT work, the book Alexis had gotten him, and the Hogwarts Guard, his own war effort, and the grief of his dead brother still weighing on him, Albus felt swamped.

 **Dark Witches and Wizards and their Banes**

 _Dark Witches and Wizards have existed throughout many different eras of time, ancient, medieval and modern. What is a Dark Witch or Wizard? A Dark Witch or Wizard is someone who uses the Dark Arts when put broadly. Some scholars have debated the intention behind the use of the Dark Arts since Medieval times but it has generally been agreed that using the Dark Arts makes someone a Dark Witch or Wizard. There have been minor witches and wizards who have used them, many of them theorists in the field and some have used them to further their own ends and ultimately met their downfall through who was later known as the Wizard's Bane._

 _A Wizard's Bane is the person who is considered the sole survivor, the one who managed to defeat who could usually not be defeated. The first major Dark Wizard in existence was Herpo the Foul of Greece. Herpo the Foul hoped to further the teaching of the Dark Arts around the world, believing them to be wholly important to the balance of the world and the wellbeing of those living in it. Herpo is the only Wizard who was not killed by a single bane, but a collective effort of the people united against him. The one Bane he had was the rooster, whose crow killed his Basilisk and erased the main point of fear surrounding him. The people revolted after that._

 _As Herpo gained power in Greece, a Dark Wizard in Egypt named Hashemi experimented with bodily mutations. This wizard was quickly defeated when the objects he cursed to bring such effects about were sealed with the Pyramids. One of the Muggle Pharaoh's closest advisors, who was a witch at the time, defeated him once he was cut off from the heart of his power and subsequent Dark Witches and Wizards have taken from that example and kept the core of their powers close by._

 _The Medieval times were home to Salazar Slytherin and Morgan Le Fay. Salazar Slytherin was a Dark Wizard who was reputed to have sealed a Basilisk within the school he taught. Upon leaving the school, Slytherin attempted to increase his own power by use of three famed Relics of that age, the Soulless Scepter which belonged to Herpo himself, the Serpentine Staff which was his own invention, and the Black Orb which resided with Morgan. Slytherin had never found the Scepter and before he got his hands on the Orb, he conducted a massacre of a Muggle town with an army of snakes he was known to have summoned with his Serpentine Staff. Godric Gryffindor used his Sword and was finally forced to put an end to his former friend becoming known as Slytherin's Bane._

 _Morgan Le Fay ruled over the Hidden Island of Avalon, the only fully Wizarding nation in history to exist. Morgan was known to have possessed an Orb that granted her an unnaturally long life, rumored even to extent to immortality. She was also rumored to have pursued a romantic relationship with her Bane, Merlin, a wizard who had studied in Hogwarts under his teacher Salazar Slytherin, another Dark Wizard who is reputed to have sealed a Basilisk within the school he taught. The details of Merlin's defeat of Morgan is unknown due to Merlin's death shortly after. Since her death, Avalon had been abandoned and subsequently disappeared. Many believe it is gone forever but it is rumored that her bloodline has the power to locate and reveal it once more._

 _Modern times are home to Gellert Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort and most recently Gwendolyn Garth. Grindelwald exploited a European Muggle war and conducted an invasion of Wizarding Europe with the Elder Wand, a wand with the legendary ability to win any duel. However, even this wand was no match for his Bane, Albus Dumbledore. This was yet another example of a Dark Wizard being taken down by a former best friend and why most Dark Wizards avoid making such friends, afraid that they alone would be able to exploit their secrets. Grindelwald was locked and never released, ultimately being murdered in his own cell. The Muggles he had enslaved and the Wizards he had controlled had come back and his reign had ended on par with a global war the Muggles had fought too._

 _Mere decades later, Lord Voldemort rose to power and pushed the dark boundaries further than even Herpo had pushed them. Possessing enormous power and even immortality through seven Horcruxes, this wizard was alone responsible for not one but two campaigns of terror consisting of control, torture and ultimately death. Both times, he was defeated by the same Wizard who commonly became known as his Bane, Harry Potter, subsequently known as the Boy Who Lived. This is the first but not the last time a Wizard's Bane ends up being an underage student._

 _The most recent Dark Witch was an American witch by the name of Gwendolyn Garth. Garth's terror was focused primarily on the Salem Witches Institute. A quiet revolution had been unfolding to grant wizards just as good a quality an education as witches. Starting with the 2015 birth of a Seer Wizard whose name is unknown, however as a baby spoke the Prophecy of a Wizards' Revolution. Whole many witches supported this development, some did not. Amongst them was Gwendolyn Garth. Garth conducted what was quickly known as the Salem Massacre of 2019-2020 which originally meant to target the Seer who was never found and identity never revealed. The young Wizards who were killed in the massacre were brothers of reputable Salem Witches who revolted under the leadership of Salem Prodigy and Lady Duelist of the Salem Witches Institute Aries V. Kimble, then thirteen years old. Following Garth's demise at her hands, she returned to Britain for her own safety._

Albus had to admit, he thought as Neil and Sierra took a seat at the same table as him. He was quite interested in the reading now. It had mentioned Herpo, Merlin, Grindelwald, Harry Potter and even Aries. While Albus knew more about the events than the book described, the news was Aries' story. Somehow, he felt he should have known that a witch like her was responsible for the defeat of someone like Garth. The fact that Albus did not know of what was happening in te States during his third year made him aware of how sheltered he really was.

He looked up at Sierra and Neil. Sierra was still going on about the Crossroads. "The future isn't that scary when you think about it," she said to him. "It's actually kind of fun, wondering and being in the dark, and getting riddles. I can't _wait_ to see what the future has in store for me, can you? What kind of job you'll have, who you'll marry, where you'll live, why things happened, even when you'll die. I wonder if he sees those things… he's lucky knowing so much."

"He's not," Neil said so quietly.

"You're right," Albus said, looking up from his Ancient Runes homework. He met Neil's eyes briefly, "I don't think he's happy at all. He probably wishes he wasn't a Seer."

"But, why?" Sierra asked.

Neil sighed and rested his head on his hands. Albus spoke instead, "Imagine knowing everything, to the point there _are_ no surprises. You liked hearing the riddle, imagine knowing the answer and knowing there's not much you can do to change it. Imagine knowing when you might die, how. The joy of life comes from the surprise of it, not the knowledge. And that's not counting how often he goes blind if he sees a prophecy."

"Ah, I dunno," Sierra shrugged uncertainly. "I sort of wish I knew these things."

"You don't," Neil said, looking at her. "How could anyone bare knowing the future when knowing the past is hard enough?"

Albus stopped writing. Sierra looked up interestedly and tried, for the umpteenth time, to get him to talk, "The past? Neil, why don't you just tell me?"

"No."

"Neil," Albus said suddenly over Sierra. "I won't make you, ok? But I swore to James I'd look after you and make sure you were happy. So, whatever happens, whoever you decide to spill to, please keep that in mind. The longer you stay silent, the worse it gets."

As Sierra pleaded, Albus received a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see Mark. Mark, now Albus looked at him up close, looked quite underfed once again. Whatever had happened to bring Mark down again, he did not know. "Dad wants to talk to you. Godric's Hollow. Lily told me. She and Hugo were there yesterday helping mu- erm… Ginny with the work there to make the house livable."

Albus was quite curious. Dad wanted him? Really? Would he try and hold Albus back by taking the keys from him? Albus started packing his things up before leaving. Mark on the other hand turned to Neil who now looked cornered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Neil said shortly.

"Yeah, right," Mark scoffed. "I lost my aunt and uncle at one, I lost my parents at eleven, I lost my best friend at fifteen and I went through a year of depression. I'm not even over it yet. I know sad and trust me, Nott, not once have I ever seen you smile. _Try me._ "

Albus had just packed up and threw the bag over his shoulders as Neil rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. Sierra actually took a small blanket from her bag and put it over him. Albus turned to Mark, "Want to come with me? Odds are dad forces me to stay anyway."

"I'm not returning to Godric's Hollow," Mark said firmly. "I'm a legal adult and once I graduate, I'm getting my own place."

Mark nonetheless accompanied Albus out of the Common room and out of the dungeons. Just as they reached the mouth of the dungeons, they ran into Aries. This would not have been much of a problem if she did not look so fiery, her very aura brimming with energy. Albus could _feel_ it. She wanted to hurt somebody and that somebody…

"Where's Apollo?" she demanded of them both as if they had taken her.

"Isn- isn't he in the Room of Requirement?" Mark asked.

Aries' eyes quivered, twitched, as if the suggestion angered her. She wished he was. "Do you _think_ I'd be asking where he was if he was there? WHERE'S APOLLO!"

Albus and Mark jumped back as she withdrew her wand. Albus knew he would never reach his own wand in time but she did not even seem to be aiming for him. She attacked a passing Rojer. Rojer was taken-aback too and barely managed to throw up a shield. Aries did not stop though. Rojer screamed for backup and Lex joined him as Aries fought them both.

" _Stupefy!"_

Aries blocked it off easily. Her Amulet was glowing gold, too, showing off its own power. Students were scurrying in different directions some falling in the crossfire between the three duelists. Albus reached for his own wand but Mark grabbed it. He looked alert for the first time in a long time. "Al! Don't try anything!"

"What do you"-

"Where's Apollo? If he's kidnapped, that's serious! Let her do what she needs to do!"

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light was shot at Rojer who dodged it effortlessly and Lex fired forth a powerful beam of fire that Aries dissipated easily. The fire went off in two different directions before converging in one spot, right where Lex happened to be. A powerful explosion shook the Entrance Hall. In the commotion, Aries sent a piece of rubble falling on Lex and Rojer at once but both were Charmed back at her. Aries took control of them and with a quick Transfiguration spell, turned them both into anvils before throwing them at Rojer and Lex just as Rojer fired a Killing Curse. Even Aries could not act with what she was doing. Mark yelled in fear and Albus braced himself, knowing she was about to die.

Then… a shield popped up in front of her. The anvils hit Lex's chest and one scratched Rojer up badly. Both ended up on the floor as the Killing Curse hit the golden shield. _Aries had blocked the Killing Curse._ He knew it was due to the Amulet's incredible defensive power but it was the first time he saw even a fraction of what she could do. She walked up calmly, finally the energy around her disappearing as she went back to normal. "Where is he?" she whispered demandingly to Rojer.

"You are so exp"-

"Oh, no, you see, your Headmaster- _he needs me,"_ Aries seethed. "Without me, his entire tournament goes to waste. His whole plan of showing the best of the best collapses. He wouldn't dare expel me which means _I_ can do whatever I want. WHERE IS HE?"

The crowd around them had either disappeared or fell unconscious. Lex looked up, facing her furiously, "Do you think the Headmaster will"-

" _Crucio!"  
_

Mark looked away determinedly as Lex screamed in pain. Rojer tried getting up, holding his sides, but Aries petrified him with a spell before turning back to Lex. "Gonna tell me?"

"Never"-

" _Crucio!"_

More screams. Mark winced to himself, cringed, not even wanting to hear the screams. It was like the curse was affecting him too, even though it was not hitting him. Then, the hall went silent. Aries looked over and so did Albus. He sensed him before he even shoed himself. Incommodo was arriving. At Mark's behest, Albus wrapped himself with the cloak quickly. If he was going to meet Harry, Icommodo had better not see Albus there. Mark ran in front bravely, standing in front and blocking Incommodo's way. "Leave her alone!"

"I will do no harm so long as she releases my teachers," he said quietly. "Release them, Miss Kimble and we forget this whole thing."

"WHERE IS HE?" she screamed at him.

"Where is who, if you don't mind my asking?" Incommodo challenged wispily. Did Aries dare say who? Could she even? Incommodo was not supposed to know Apollo was even a Seer. He and Aries locked eyes. "Hand me the Amulet, won't you? Perhaps we both get what we want, whatever it is you want, should the Amulet be handed to me?"

Albus caught the look on Mark's face. A look demanding he run off then and there. He and Aries would handle this. Aries was on Apollo's trail but Incommdo knew he was there. He kidnapped him. Where was he? Was he already tortured? Dead? He would tell Harry. Harry was expecting him anyway. If ever was the time, that was it. Harry would know and find Apollo too, Incommodo was in allegiance, he could not possible refuse this.

Albus ended up going alone, by way of Lycah's hut, to where he walked once more in his Invisibility cloak. The grounds were more or less clear, except for Tyro who kept watch from the shade of a tree, lurking and watching. No one was tailing him since he was invisible anyway. He knocked on the door and only took his cloak off once the doorknob turned. Lycah actually groaned in annoyance as Albus slipped in and allowed Lycah to justify opening her door somehow to Tyro. Her eyes seemed oddly glassy and faraway, shadowed from exhaustion related to the full moon, certainly not altogether there.

Lancet was sitting in the hut as well, the eight year-old boy seemed glassy-eyed as too. There seemed something oddly off about him. Being too used to Lycah snubbing people off, Albus did not even get through the portrait. He sealed it off and just stood there under it, watching Lancet. Apollo was gone and lancet was sitting in Lycahs hut, near death. The boy- he looked dead, but he wasn't. He was moving, he was breathing, his eyes were half-open and something told Albus they could see nothing. Yet, he was not awake. Lycah came back in and looked around. Clearly thinking Albus was gone, she sat down beside Lancet. This was not normal and all signs, Lancet, Lycah's hut and Apollo… it pointed to Lycah being the traitor. Aries was after the wrong people.

Albus knew he was invading privacy but something seemed very off. Lancet was not ok and neither was Lycah. The Scamander twins were not here, the portrait was sealed and Albus just retreated into a corner and stayed there. He would not be going to Godric's Hollow. He was estranged from Harry anyway so he did not care what he wanted. Harry made clear enough that he wanted nothing to do with Albus' plans of action during the war. Whatever he wanted was not as important as the life of an underage minor lolling his head in such a manner that made Albus think of being drugged. Imperius Curse, maybe?

No, Lycah was not a powerful enough witch to maintain control of the Imperius Curse. Albus knew from experience it required a lot of power. Cruciatus Curse required the same thing. Yet, Lancet's state suggested only those two curses to Albus. His mind kept working through possibilities, each one unlikelier than the last. Lycah herself rested on the same sofa with Lancet, and as the full moon was approaching that very night, she seemed very tired and exhausted. She leaned against Lancet's body, cuddling herself up, looking very vulnerable and alone. A single tear dropped down her cheek as she went into thought. A part of Albus really wanted to leave now, not feeling he belonged there at all.

Albus could not justify being there though. He could not leave without giving himself away somehow. Not with the passage portrait sealed off. To unseal it would give himself away. Albus found himself being stuck there for a long time. He started worrying about the full moon as evening came. Would he end up in the same hut as a Werewolf? Maybe giving himself away to an angry Lycah was better than giving himself away, let alone spending the night with, and angry Werewolf. Just as this started occurring to him, a knock sounded on the door.

Lycah looked up and mumbled for the knocker to come on in. The knocker made Albus guiltless for staying behind and spying. It was none other than Maximus Tyro. Tyro looked very pale in the evening light and very sinister. Just looking, he could see what Neil meant about it being obvious he was a vampire. It was further proof even vampires had different allegiances. One was with Harry and led a small clan, several were with the Reservation, it stood to reason one was with Incommodo too. He handed Lycah a single Potion and she downed it in one gulp. Then, with surprising strength, she got up and climbed through the portrait. Tyro watched bemusedly and it dawned on Albus what was happening.

 _Spy. Damn Lycah._ She was giving them away. Tyro knew the passage to the Room of Requirement, the idiot. People would end up dead. Rose, if she was even there since she frequently disappeared, Lorcan and Lysander who she claimed to love, Apollo, Alpha and Proxima who was already angry at Scorpius for putting her there to begin with, and Alexander Ackerly. Alexander would die too. Alexis… no, _no,_ Albus could not let it happen. The thought of cool and rational Alexis calmed him down enough to start thinking clearly. He could undo this damage. He undid damage before…

Memory modification. He would modify Tyro's memory, seal the portrait and when Lycah came back, he would Stun her and take her through himself. Let the Guard try her. Ok, it was easy. Albus had the element of surprise on his side. He withdrew his wand and pointed it slowly before…

"Don't even think about it," Tyro said ominously. He sniffed deeply. "I'm no fool. I can _smell_ you. A student, I'm guessing? A spy? Is Miss Thrope perhaps betraying the deal I made with her? For her brother's sake, she'd better not be."

Albus froze, his heart beating tremendously hard. Tyro knew a student was there, he just wasn't clear on who the student was. Based on scent alone, Tyro was limited. Albus kept his wand level, prepared to defend himself. He kept in mind all the things Professor Macmillan taught him about defending against rogue vampires. They were quick and strong but also vicious and blind, especially at night. Hunger and thirst affected them more than even Werewolves. Albus would have to take advantage of that. He would have to distract Tyro with something else.

Preparing a plan in mind involving throwing a phial of blood to the corner before slipping behind and firing at him. He was just beginning to try and consider how this would work and how he would get a phial of his own blood to the corner before Tyro descended on Albus himself. He would not be fast enough. Tyro needed to be distracted by something else. He wished Seth was there. Or Mark. Either of them would be able to think up some sort of strategy. It was just Albus alone, and the stake was Lancet's life.

He gasped hugely as Tyro attacked then and there. Albus was too distracted. Lycah had arrived alright, and with her was Apollo L. Kimble, stunned and unconscious. _Two_ lives at stake. Tyro attacked Albus mercilessly, only failing on biting him because the cloak was on. Albus kicked and flailed as Lycah started screaming in the pain of transformation. Tyro was blasted off briefly and Albus staggered up.

Lycah was turning. The full moon was upon them and she was turning. All Albus could think of her was _traitor_ as she turned into a Werewolf. This wolf was small but very vicious-looking, almost exactly like Lycah's personality. Tyro looked and raised his wand. Albus just realized that the Potion Tyro had given her was a Strengthening Solution, not Wolfsbane. That meant Lycah was not in her mind. She would bite them both. Albus was in the middle of a fight between a vampire and a Werewolf.

 _ **A/N: Bonus flashback on Lycah next. And this book shall be the first, last, and only book to feature two flashbacks. Later, you will see one on Aries.**_


	16. Bonus Flashback: A Wolfish Beginning

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter One-shot: A Wolfish Beginning**

Albus turned around just in time to parry a jet of red light. Tyro had gotten his wand back, it seemed but the Werewolf was on top of him. The jets were stray, not meant for Albus at all. He did not bargain for this, he did not think it would get this serious this quickly. Two traitors fighting each other. Ok, with both distracted, he could probably modify Tyro's memories and have him beaten before subduing Lycah somehow. He raised his wand for Tyro, _"Obliviate!"_

" _Imperio!"_

The aim was true but Lycah's wolf form leapt in front instead, meaning to bite through him. She might have managed if she was not struck with Albus' spell. It collided with Tyro's Imperius Curse, which went astray and hit Albus instead. Albus felt his own mind going under the Imperius Curse while his Memory Charm fought the curse. He heard endless howls in an abyss of night. He saw so much after that. Unfamiliar terrain, a new territory and a girl Albus could only assume was a young Lycah.

A woman was holding a baby, trying exasperatedly to calm it down as Lycah, the little girl, ran outside. "I swear, I hate Wizards., How dare he lie to me!"

Lycah felt offended. Her father, he read father, had been a Wizard. Lycah was like him. Her mother hated him. That meant her mother might have hated her. Lycah ran outside after that, ignoring her mother's calls. "Melinda, Melinda, you have to set Cherry's bed!"

Lycah continued outside in the evening. Cherry seemed to be magical too but she was born from Lycah's Muggle stepfather. She didn't like the tension there. She preferred the outside. It was far more peaceful. Her stepfather was outside too, though. She did not like her stepfather, there was something off about him and he looked at her strangely. She had the dark feeling that he knew there was something odd about her. That he knew the reason light bulbs and windows shattered when she was around, that he knew the reason why things seemed to happen at her own whims. She tried acting normal about it with her mother but she couldn't hide it forever.

She watched a flower bloom itself on her hands and she smiled. If she was a witch like her real father, and her mother hated Wizards, would her mother hate her too? She could never put much thought into this. Before Lycah, or Melinda as she must've been known as back then, knew it, a man descended on her. She jumped but it just turned out to be her stepfather. He seemed kindly enough. He asked if her mother was home and she nodded. He situated himself suspiciously close to her, even helping her find the right flowers she liked smelling when, as the moon rose, he started twitching. Lycah didn't think much of it. It was not until the next day she realized what had happened. She just felt a wolf bite her, the pain spreading through her body.

The first transformation she went through was exceedingly painful and the first thing she did as a Werewolf was run. She ran far away and she never looked back. Even when she returned to her human state in the morning, she ran. Her mother would hate her. Melinda McAuliffe would spend the rest of her life being hated. She nestled herself against a bush, arguing with herself constantly. She had run away. Her mother was probably worried. But her stepfather had bitten her and her mother was not leaving him. She had told her to leave him, _told_ her he mistreated her but she never listened. She was neglectful. She- she _would_ hate her. It was enough being a witch, a Werewolf would hand her too many problems. And the man was a monster. A Muggle, but still a Werewolf.

The next memory Albus saw was her crouching in front of a familiar man. Teddy Lupin stood over her. She looked about ten. She had lived outside for five years, sleeping in alleyways, sneaking into motel rooms, or just resting in the bushes with the spiders. She had grown used to her own condition but became more reserved. She tried not to think of how many people she bit, and of how her mother and sister fared without her.

"A place in Hogwarts isn't bad. It'll gain you what you need. A home, support, family, instead of living outside like an- well- in a way that is unbecoming of you. If I set you up with a foster family, would you accept? Just to see what life is like. Would you take it?"

She did not know what to say. A place in the Wizarding world? The world her father was from? The world that ultimately killed her father? Did she want it? She complied only reluctantly, hoping to keep her condition quiet but her scars and overall exhaustion seemed to be a common factor in determining if she was a Werewolf or not. The second Teddy Lupin left, she tried settling herself in. The couple was nice enough but their fifteen year-old son David was not, nor was the elderly man staying at the house as well. She took his constant snide remarks about what an animal she was, he made fun of her when she ate with her mouth instead of with a spoon, and he laughed at her when she tried curling up in a bush when the full moon came. Finally, when the full moon did come, he barged into her room with a Potion phial and poured it in a dog bowl. He set it down and said, "There. Eat from it from like a good girl."

She went quietly to it, feeling very conscious of how animalistic she had become. She drank the potion. The man and woman informed her it would allow her to keep her mind during transformations. It was when she finished when David smirked and said, "Good girl. Wanna play fetch when we're done?"

That was when she lost it. She struck him. She struck him so hard, his jaw broke but she did not stop. She would not stop. He was unconscious by the time she transformed and she did not stop attacking him, she did not realize how vicious she was being until it was too late. Leaving his body, her wolfish form leapt out of the window and scampered off. This would be a bloody night for her though. She did not end with David. He was dead, she knew that. One other would die that night. She _trusted_ them, she tried living, but the son, the grandfather, they both mistreated her and David's parents turned a blind eye to it all. For one month she bared the brunt.

Well, if Wizards were going to hate Werewolves, fine. If she was hated, as a Muggle _and_ as a witch, fine. She would make sure she made clear the feeling was mutual. She broke down the door of her old house, ignoring her mother, five year-old Cherry, or a screaming two year-old boy. She made straight for her stepfather's room and attacked him in his wolfish form. He was so curled up, innocent ad sleeping, it was _easy._ One bite on his neck ended it, one swipe sent him falling outside and she leapt out of the window to finish the job.

The next morning, she stopped, thinking back on the horrific dark events of the night before and realized her mistake. She _killed. She killed two people._ Two people who deserved it, no doubt, but she still killed them. Not only did everyone in the world hate her, she hated herself. She screamed in anger, pain, sorrow, and hurt. Her only friend was Teddy, who held her, who understood or at least claimed to. She did not trust any home afterwards, no wizard or witch, no one. She was to be alone her entire life. She would die as she lived… alone.

She lived in the forest, only revealing herself when a previous game keeper of Hogwarts died. Teddy introduced her to Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. A Scamander. She kept herself blissfully silent, trying so hard to keep everyone away from her. Nobody could know she killed two people, one of whom was just a kid. No one…

She would be alone forever. Her life was never peaceful. The only release there could ever be was death.


	17. Aries' Gamble

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 15: Aries' Gamble**

Albus leapt away just in time. Tyro and Lycah went for each other, each one fighting like monsters. His priority was getting to Apollo and Lancet and getting them out before it was too late. The only problem was, while Lycah was out of her mind, Tyro was not. Vampires did not lose their minds. He parried a stray spell from Tyro before his wand was hit away. Tyro was wandless now and Albus had a chance. He made for Apollo and helped the unconscious boy up. He was beginning to stir so Albus used a spell to get Lancet's body over to him. Things got complicated there.

Apollo's eyes widened suddenly and he gasped, "Duck."

Albus did not need telling twice. He ducked and a jet of explosive red light combusted just above his head. Hard to kill he may have been, Albus would not have survived his face blowing up. Turning around, he saw Lycah had just beaten Tyro down. The vampire was against the wall, dying. Maybe. He could not tell. He prepared to face Lycah next but she leapt just his spell fired. It was too late. He felt himself get attacked by Lycah's wolf form next, felt her teeth barely graze him when she suddenly disappeared and reappeared in a corner, far away from Tyro, unconscious. Apollo was up, he seemed to have had an underage outburst because there was no other explanation for it. He sighed in relief and Lancet's body appeared next to them.

Just when Albus thought there were no more complications, the door opened wide and there stood Mors Incommodo. Albus raised his wand, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Incommodo re-angled it effortlessly and used one wand to hit Albus in the chest with something. His heart started acting up, attacking itself, probably, he did not know. Albus screamed and Icommodo took the distraction as an opportunity to disarm and bind him. Incommodo had Albus in ropes in seconds, he was far too powerful to be resisted. The ropes started burning hot but it was not the burn that pained Albus, but the sight that befell him next. Incommodo turned on Apollo next.

"NO! NO!" Apollo screamed fearfully, falling back. He fell backward, crawling backwards from the frightful man. "Please! No!"

Apollo sounded like a kid suddenly, like his own age, scared out of his wits. Something was scaring him and that something was Incommodo himself. Albus yelled for Incommodo to stop, pleaded for Apollo to be left alone but Incommodo paid no mind. "You will be killed, Mr. Kimble. For hiding within my school and wasting my valuable time and resources, you will be killed. How _painfully_ you die is up to you. Who wins the war?"

"I- I can't"-

" _Crucio!"  
_

Apollo screamed a high-pitched scream, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, his body shaking violently, taking the Curse worst than anyone. Perhaps the residue of the curses he suffered as a baby once more made itself known. Incommodo kept the curse going, ignoring Albus' screams, ignoring Albus' pitiful attempts to get closer, to stop him somehow. Finally he stopped and watched Apollo twitch pathetically on the floor.

The boy had his eyes tightly shut, muttering something, mouthing something that sounded like _Aries._ Albus had a sudden rush of something, something enter his mind and left. He did not know what it was nor could he think. "Who wins, Mr. Kimble?"

"Y-you," Apollo muttered, his eyes slowly resting themselves back where they belonged. He gazed at Incommodo fearfully, afraid of being cursed again. Albus knew even Apollo could not hold. He was just a child and had been tortured before, traumatized, by that same curse. He did not want to suffer that again. "How? What would be done for it to remain like that? Answer me, Mr. Kimble!" 

"I- I- you- you have- he- Al- no, NO!"

" _CRUCIO!"_

Another high-pitched scream sounded, it was merciless. Albus was tearing, his eyes spilling for Apollo. It was horrible to watch. He'd do anything to end it for him, to stop Incommodo from doing what he was doing. He would break Apollo. He would get the information he wanted, and knowing what he was doing right, knowing his correct _crossroads,_ he would win the war. He would be unstoppable, Aries or no Aries, regardless of the Relics or the DA. The time that passed must have been ten minutes of continuous pain, though it felt like an hour.

When the curse lifted again, Incommodo pushed again, "The war, Kimble! Do you want to die?"

"YES!" Apollo screamed, eyes bulged out violently now, they looked like they were about to fall out. "Yes, I wanna die, kill me. Just kill me!" he pleaded. NOOOO!"

" _CRUCIO!"_

Apollo's screams reverberated through the hut, so loud it woke Tyro up. The vampire sat up and watched. Even Lancet started stirring and Lycah the wolf was up and for a wonder, not attacking. The screams stopped everything. It was like the world had stopped for Apollo. Like it had frozen in time. "THE WAR!" Incommodo screamed.

"The- the Relics- the Greeks- you- Macmillan- Malfoy- Lex… I- I don't know. I can't, NO! NO PLEASE!"

" _Cruc"-_

A loud explosion sounded so violently, Albus felt his binds release, though the burn still wounded him. Tyro barely avoided it and Lycah used that opportunity to leap for Tyro again. The battle started as suddenly as it stopped and Incommodo was gone. He was just- gone. He disappeared. The hut bore no sign of Incommodo ever having been there. Albus had no idea what happened to him, he hoped he died though. Whatever Apollo's fear did, he hoped it destroyed everything that ever _made_ Incommodo. Evil he might have been, torturing an eight year-old child like Apollo was cruel. Albus crawled over to a crouched Apollo, the boy struggling to get back to normal, his eyes still bulging and his body shaking.

Lancet Goal had woken up, it seemed, and watched Tyro and Lycah fight it out viciously. This time, Tyro was the one who won. He was the one who had her on the ground, twitching under the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. That was when Lancet ran in, about to fight Tyro with his bare hands. "Leave my sister alone you crazed bastard!" 

The door to the hut burst open once again just as Tyro lifted the curse. Albus thought it was Incommodo, back to exact vengeance but no. No, there, wand raised high and looking absolutely murderous was Aries V. Kimble. A little behind her was Mark Wallader. One look at her brother on the floor and she went- there was no other descriptive word that could entirely describe it- ballistic. She fired a jet of green light just as Tyro sunk his teeth into Lancet. The eight year-old boy was thrown away into Lycah, who- not in her own mind at all- sunk her teeth into him as well.

Albus suddenly understood. The viewing of Lycah's memories, Lycah focusing intently on Tyro even when she was not on Wolfsbane and could attack anyone, Tyro fighting Lycah… there was no other explanation. Lycah did not betray them voluntarily. She was under the Imperius Curse. This became evident when she landed and shook her head, trying to get an unseen something out of it. She howled in rage. That was probably why she did not pay attention to Albus, even without Wolfsbane. Her enemy was Tyro, he was the cause of the pain inside her. Lancet screamed in pain as Tyro evaded the Killing Curse. A burst of smoke appeared seconds later distracting Aries, Albus and Tyro. The only sounds were Lancet's and Apollo's screams.

It dissipated and having leapt from the portrait, there was Lorcan and Lysander. Tyro bulged his eyes, smirking. "So, there's the hideout. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A jet of red light made straight for Lycah and a jet of green for Apollo. The wolf was hit, convulsing against itself on the floor. Lorcan and Lysander ran to aid her but Albus kept his eyes on Apollo. A golden dome was conjured that protected Apollo easily. The clash of the jet on the golden light let out a high-pitched whistling and a loud rushing sound, like the rush of death was enveloping the entire room without entirely affecting anyone. Tyro, obviously, had to be silenced. Preferably before Incommodo returned. _If_ he returned.

Before anyone knew it, a stick shot itself like a bullet from Mark's stump leg. It hit Tyro in the head, and just as it clunked to the ground, Mark flicked his wand lazily and it flew up again, transfigured into a rope, choking him. Aries certainly meant to kill Tyro there but then- something miraculous happened. She took one look at Mark, a single look at him and his defeated eyes. Regardless of his show of strength, killing would not benefit him. Albus moved in instead. _"Obliviate!"_

The stick leg returned to Mark's stump and rested itself there once more while Aries considered the hut. Lorcan and Lysander were kneeling over Lycah's body. Her _body._ She- she was human. Despite the moon being out, she was human again, somehow. He wanted to think it meant something good but he knew it did not. She rested herself against Lysander's lap, hugging him, hugging Lorcan, tightly. Lancet was still unconscious again, pale-faced and dead-looking but he was breathing. His body was convulsing too, like it wanted to transform but something stopped it from doing so. His skin frequently grew hairs and fur before they fell off and he clutched his own heart. Albus could not tell if he was dying. If he was, nothing could be done. Vampirism and Lycanthropy could not be cured.

"I'm sorry," she muttered to them. Aries abandoned all pretense and bent down by her too. Her stormy gray eyes did not exactly show anger but a bit of question. "You turned my brother in…"

Lycah was definitely not seeing anything now. Albus never liked her but his heart wrenched seeing her in this state. It was probably the first time a full moon came and went and hr Lycanthropy did not take its full course. His heart wrenched even more seeing Lorcan and Lysander look over her, both, even Lysander, looking desperate. Lycah addressed Aries, "I- I had to. I was- the Imperius Curse… I- couldn't- I just…" she exhaled a great breath and took another deep one against Lorcan's urges to save her breath and fight back. "I could've resisted. But Lancet- he was dying- Tyro was going to kill him, my will to resist was weakened. I- I wanted to sav- to sa… I…"

"Lycah," Lorcan looked in complete denial. She smiled at him weakly. "I love you, Lorcan."

Albus looked away. Lancet seemed semiconscious but he reached a hand out to touch her and Lysander- Lysander kissed her mouth. Lorcan kissed her mouth, giving her everything she wanted from either of them. "Thank you…" she muttered. She was being embraced, hugged tightly by both of them. Lysander muttered, "Goodbye Lycah," with a gentle, soothing, welcome smile. She looked so happy to be in the arms of the two people she loved the most, feeling the touch of the brother she had bitten, that she smiled back. As she wrapped her arms around them, they fell slightly and Albus knew she was dead. It must've been a major shock to Lysander but Lorcan seemed on edge. She was his second love and she too died.

The hut was still after that. Lancet's eyes were tearing slightly as he gazed as Lycah's body, it still being touched and hugged, neither twin willing to let go. Albus was not sure how to respond to this tragedy. Imperius Curse. He had decided he would modify her memory and there she was under the Imperius Curse. She was dead, now. Hogwarts' next gamekeeper and Hagrid's replacement was dead. Albus hoped, dead as she was, she may've found a better life in the hereafter.

"We have to go," Aries said quietly to Albus. Albus could tell she wanted to go and hide Apollo for real, somewhere that was not Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. Albus wanted to leave too. He knew the Scamander twins deserved time alone. He wondered if Grimmauld Place would suffice, or the Bungalow. But he was not sure. She was convincing Mark to stay behid, to look after Lycah and help the Scamander twins to bury her somewhere and stay concealed.

Aries handed Albus a parcel, "Your cloak and map."

"What?"

"I found out from _Malfoy_ where Apollo would be. He finally told me when I got rid of Lex. Incommodo can't be found anywhere. I took the liberty of fetching those. We need them."

"Wait!" Albus protested, stepping back. "How does he know? What"-

"You're coming with me to make sure we get out safely and I can't handle my brother, the map and cloak in two hands. Now, your cloak, Potter? Or are we going to duel, perhaps?"

Albus sighed and withdrew his cloak. After watching Lycah die, he was not in the mood to argue. A part of him just wanted to sleep. He threw it over them all, himself, Aries and Apollo. He activated the map the way it always was and let Aries hold the cloak while they crouched down and left the hut through the portraits.

"Aries… you _do_ know that some of the teachers are against us, right?" Albus asked uncertainly, not sure to what extent she would defend her father. "I mean, Draco probably betrayed us, Macmillan is definitely"-

"They're with us," Aries insisted without meeting his eyes. "And my father is the one who alerted me and he got it from Malfoy that Incommodo discovered. Now, if father was against me, why in the hell would he tell me to take him away?"

"Lure him out?" Albus suggested.

"Al… are you an idiot? I do get that impression sometimes," Aries said bluntly. "I mean, there I thought Potters were naïve but you're actually the unhealthy opposite in your embodiment of paranoia."

Albus opened his mouth to respond, though he did not know what to say, when Apollo said quietly, "It's true. They're all with you."

Albus closed his mouth and looked at him quizzically. "Are you- are you sure?"

"Just trust me, they're with you," Apollo said weakly.

The three stood there for five minutes in relative silence. Apollo had a faraway look again, seeing something. Aries was watching the map over Albus' shoulder, tracing some of the teacher's routes with her finger. Incommodo reappeared in the Astronomy tower. His dot just appeared there suddenly. He had left the Astronomy tower and walked the castle ominously. She pointed to his dot when it reached the ground floor. Mark, Lorcan and Lysander as well as Lancet and Lycah had left the hut so he would find nothing there. Hopefully, Mark destroyed the portraits.

"Come," she said quietly.

Albus did not dare say a word. Apollo was walking but he still seemed very unhinged. His eyes fluttered open and closed, as if he was dying. They sat in the bungalow now, safe from anyone there.

"Incommodo doesn't know of the room's existence, otherwise he'd have been smart enough to get in. Used a student to get in if it repels him specifically, lured the others out, could've broken enchantments on it. The fact that hasn't happened yet means he is ignorant to its existence. Macmillan _knows_ of its existence, which means he hasn't told the Headmaster and if he hasn't told the Headmaster…" she looked at Albus as they trod the path to Hogsmeade. "He's on _our_ side."

"So, where're we going?" Albus asked as they reached the village.

"The forest. Incommodo will search there first. After thinking he's not there, we will hide Apollo in the forest and he'd be safer."

Incommodo was on the pathway to the forest now. "The forest?"

"It's safer."

"I'll be safe there," Apollo agreed, barely moving his mouth. "Somewhat."

"Aries, what the actual hell are you thinking?"

Aries fixed him with stormy grey eyes, once again giving Albus the sense of radiated power. "I really do have to spell things out for you, don't I? If Incommodo gets in somehow- maybe someone gave away the location of the bungalow- someone will need to fight him back and destroy the portrait so he doesn't discover the network. This can place everything in jeopardy. This is precaution. We stay here until he passes. When he's back in his office, we'll go if it takes till morning. If he comes, you stay hidden, I fight back. I'll sneak in later and expel myself by residing in the room he clearly doesn't know about yet. We'll think of another way after that."

They waited for five minutes in silence as Albus pondered over her thought process. She was trying actively to repel and counter every possible way someone could find them. Albus could appreciate her thoughtfulness. Slowly, the time passed. Then, Apollo whispered, "He won't find us."

It seemed Incommodo had only investigated where the trail might have disappeared to. He did not know of the network either. He appeared from the forest moments later and went for Hogsmeade next. Though he was getting closer, he could not know that. Yet another thing in Ernie's, let alone Draco's, favor. Albus exhaled a sigh of relief. "Ok, I know I'll regret saying this but you are brilliant."

"I know, why the heck would you regret saying it?" Aries asked curiously as they climbed through the passage portrait.

"Because your ego is large enough as it is," Albus sighed.

"And… my ego is a bad thing?" Aries asked testily. "I hardly understand the logic behind that. Just because I am practically perfect in every way, can duel like the best of them, and have honors from some of the best magical schools in the world, doesn't mean I should shut up about it. In fact, the more people who now about how brilliant I am, the more people know how stupid it is to cross me. I don't understand why all of you people persecute me over that, like your egos are threatened, when there will always be people better than you."

"Exactly," Albus blurted out, light showing itself at the end, meaning they were almost there. "Always people better than you. You should remember that, Aries."

"Well, let me know when you meet someone better than me."

"Well, Seth proved last year how much better he knows the Dark Arts," Albus said seriously. "And they're the most powerful pieces of magic known to us."

"Well"-

"Look, he's heading back," Albus said in relief. "And Nott is returning to his office. _Why is Neil there all the time?"_

"Don't ask me," Aries shrugged and they jumped out of the portrait. "Whatever it is, his father can deal with it."

They jumped out and looked around. As expected, the hut was in shambles. No one was there. Lycah was dead. Lancet was suffering somewhere, probably in the Room of Requirement. Albus guessed Lorcan and Lysander were with them both. At least, until he heard movement from behind a shuffle of newspapers. Albus jumped and reached for his wand but it was just Lysander. For the first time, he looked quite shaken and shocked. The true weight of what happened did not fully register with him. It always did take a while for something of a large magnitude to register in Lysander's mind.

"Sander?"

L-Lycah is- L-Lorcan buried her," Lysander stuttered. "He- he wants to be alone with her."

No, it was registering. One of the main reasons Lysander took a while to acknowledge anything tragic was because he detached himself from reality. After spending so much time with Lycah, however, Albus guessed even he could not deny this. He reached out and hugged him. He felt Lysander's body shaking inside, trying hard to accept what was happening and what had happened already. As they hugged, Lysander muttered, "She's dead. She's happy now, right? Isn't… isn't she happy?" he asked, pleaded almost. "And L-Lancet, he- he's dying. He- he- his b-b-body can't t-take the changes. Lycanthropy and Vampirism…"

"Are you ok?" he asked as they broke apart.

"I… I am," he said quietly. "Huh, I was just kidding."

Albus blinked. "What?"

"I was telling Lycah I had always wanted to see what happened when a vampire and a Werewolf bit the same person," he recalled casually, like suddenly, everything was normal again. "It's actually happening. I _do_ hope Lancet lives. I'd like to see how he adapts. Perhaps being a child helps. Children are very adaptable, don't you think?"

"Uh… sure?"

"What's wrong with Lycah?" Aries demanded. "Are you _sure_ she was under the Imperius Curse?"

"Oh, yes, she'd never hurt Lancet intentionally," he assured her. Albus was not sure if Lysander was just in a fantasy or if he truly had rational reason to think what he did. It was hard to tell with him. "And she _just_ came back to it. Lycah would never have given Apollo up. She hates too many Wizards to want to get involved with their affairs intentionally. In fact, I think Tyro used Lancet _against_ her."

Aries stared, mind working through the explanation, as if trying to decide if he was worth being believed or not. Albus had eyes for the rest of the hut. They would have to destroy the portrait. The hut was too compromised. Suddenly, Aries looked at Lysander with a new idea, outside and at Apollo. She nodded. "Ok, now, we take the front door to the forest, and wait to find Centaurs. They're our best bet."

" _What?"_

"Think about it," Aries challenged him. "It's against their laws to harm children like Apollo, let alone Seers who can see better than the best of them. Plus, the forest is the last place anyone will look because it's set against Hogwarts right now. It's right under the enemy's nose."

"And you don't think the Reservation will find him?"

"Oh, they won't," Lysander yawned. "No, the Centaurs hide themselves. Undergrowths, underground rooms, secret grasslands, not to mention the vampire clans in here and the Groves planted by Hufflepuff herself are very magically protected. The end of the forest may be our enemy, but the forest itself is very _friendly_ to us. Remember that. Apollo is safer here."

Albus turned to Lysander, "Are you _sure?_ Lysander, no offense but you can be a little… wrong at times."

"Oh, I know, but this is _right,"_ Lysander insisted. "I _know_ the forest. _We_ know the forest. We were _in_ the forest, together, and we were helped. We were guided to the Reservation."

"That's a _bad_ thing."

"No, no, it's a good thing, because if we were never guided, we would never be able to find the Black Orb later," he reminded him. "It's good."

"We can't go in, it's suicide"-

"Death isn't bad, though," Lysander insisted, so strongly and certainly. Apollo actually nodded a little, staring wide-eyed at them, eyes still adjusting to the absence of pain. Apollo was still being tortured, on the inside. Albus wondered if he would ever be fine. Apollo's screams, begs and pleas haunted his memories. They would for a long time.

"Ok, we have to leave then," Aries sighed. "Sander, go back to the Room. I'll hide the portrait when you do so the only connection from the Room will be the bungalow. Ok?"

Lysander nodded and did as told. He climbed through the portrait before Aries took it down and put it away I her bag, shrinking it. Before leaving, Apollo turned to Aries and for the first time, showed emotion. He looked very solemn, serious and his eyes a little watery. "Aries… there's a chance that when the Centaurs take me… I will die."

Apollo's words sunk in for a second. Then, Aries' look went from wonder to horror. For the first time, she was terrified. _"What?_ No, what? They're- they're on our side!"

"No, they're neutral," Apollo refuted calmly. "And the Reservation wants them. They too have a choice to make. Depending on their choice, my life may end by the Reservation's wands."

Aries' mind changed in an instant. She shook her head and took her wand out, "Then we return to Hogwarts. We put you back and forget this"-

"If you do, he'll know again," Apollo warned her. "He'll look for me. He'll search the forest, he'll find me and he'll kill me. I can't keep the future from him forever. I'm- I'm only eight."

"You don't"- she stopped herself.

Apollo raised his eyebrow at her. "I _do_ know. I've seen it. If I stay, he will look all over, far and wide, interrogate and torture until all hiding places are discovered. He _needs_ me. He was so _close. Death_ was so close, I could _feel_ Him. I will be found, he will force everything out of me, kill the hidden students, and steal the Relics. He'll win the war. Send me out and nothing changes. He won't try as hard. It just might mean… the end."

"Apollo"-

"I'm not afraid of death," Apollo said quietly. Aries was tearing now, looking more and more human by the second. Apollo's possible death had destroyed whatever emotional barrier she had. "I've _seen_ death, looked it in the eyes, met it, in the past _and_ future. I _know_ what will happen when I die. Don't I deserve peace? And happiness?"

Aries hugged him tightly, tearing slightly, Albus looking away, not getting involved in their moment. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I couldn't find you in time. I- I don't want you to die. How could you? We _promised_ each other… Apollo, you"-

"Here're your Crossroads, sister," Apollo told her. "Take me to the castle and lose the war or take me to the forest and face the _possibility_ of losing me."

Aries' decision, it seemed, was already made. As painful as it was, Apollo's best chance was in the forest. Close to Hogwarts, safer there, in enchanted groves, than in the outside world or in Hogwarts even. They left towards the forest. Albus did not dare speak. Aries still seemed shaken and frightened. "Don't let them," she said as they walked the forest at night. It looked very ominous and dangerous. Their wands were lit and the pathway still present. Albus also spotted a faint silvery line which he remembered led to the Reservation. Once again, he could see it however faint it was. "If they have a crossroads too, stay with them and don't let them turn against us. Stop them, _please."_

"I don't know if I'll succeed," Apollo admitted. "I'll try my best… but I am still a human. I always will be, in life _and_ death."

The trees were getting thicker. Albus was beginning to get the feeling they were being watched. "Have you seen your death?"

"I've seen all scenarios of my death," Apollo said gravely as they stopped in a clearing.

They were definitely being watched. Just before the Centaurs showed themselves, Albus bent down and hugged him. He pitied him. Apollo was not a happy child. He had lost that happiness a long time ago and in spite of the energy inside, he could not act on it. Albus met his silvery eyes, "You save yourself, ok? Don't die. You're a brilliant Seer and when you're older, you'll be able to control your magic more and control your visions more."

"That's true," Aries whispered, voice a little stronger now. "Like you gave Crossroads to some students, please, _please_ walk your own. Try your best to save yourself. Ok?"

Apollo met her eyes as the Centaurs moved in closer. "I will."

The first Centaur to show himself was one of a palomino body that looked vaguely familiar to Albus. He looked interestedly at Apollo while two other Centaurs, including the militant white-haired one watched Aries and Albus warily. "Man, in our forest."

"Technically, man and woman," Aries corrected to the wispy-voiced Centaur's anger.

"Firenze, these are trespassers," one said in a low voice.

"Albus Potter," Firenze said, bowing his head.

"Firenze"-

"They have reasons for coming to us in our sacred grove," Firenze said pointedly. "I have not seen an Amulet of this much energy before," he added, looking at Aries' Enchanted Amulet. "Why have you come to our sacred grove? Many of my kind are quite angry."

Albus opened his mouth to respond when Aries cleared her throat and put a hand protectively on her brother's shoulder. "It is not Potter who comes, he is only an accomplice. _I_ come… with an offer."

Apollo blinked his silvery eyes once and they once again had a faraway look. Albus had a feeling he knew what Aries was thinking and Apollo was seeing whether her plan would work or not. Albus' eyes flicked from Aries to Firenze to Apollo, his heart beating, wondering if he'd end up having to use his wand or not. How friendly were they going to be? Aries seemed to be thinking along the same lines because her hand was casually went to her pockets. Even from there, he felt the power and energy radiating off of her and had the impression the Centaurs felt the same.

"We do not bargain with humans," a Centaur said.

"But you _will_ bargain with me," Aries said, eyes blazing dangerously. "The planets foretold it."

"How _dare_ you"-

"They did," Apollo interrupted, looking up. His eyes seemed back, normal again, at peace oddly where he was. "The stars are in position, aligned to fit with an allegiance. It is no coincidence that Venus shines directly above our meeting grove."

"The bringer of Mars speaks of a battle between us here and now," a young-voiced Centaur said from behind Firenze.

"That is only true if we know that Pluto was hiding behind Mars," Apollo said as he took the tiny astronomical kit from his pocket. Did he just- carry hat around? A small golden sphere he opened. Suddenly, the grove became filled with planets. Apollo's silvery eyes began reflecting the planets being seen. Albus was rather impressed. "Pluto is too out back to be associated with our meeting."

The planets suddenly disappeared as Aries shut the golden sphere. It certainly snapped the Centaurs out of their trances, "So, here's my offer. My brother is a Seer and a very gifted one. He sees visions, can read the stars, and his Astro-sphere reflects the planets' positions almost perfectly. Under the condition you do not hurt him, he can stay with you, under your protection. He may be a human, but he has the gift of a Centaur. In return, I ask that the Centaurs take our side against the Reservation which seeks to wipe Wizardkind out."

"It just so happens that my kind are in the midst of debating this very topic," Firenze told her calmly. "Many of us, I am indeed sorry to say, wish to see Wizardkind wiped out."

"Rightly so," a Centaur blurted from beside Apollo. "They have denied us our rightful spots. Wide areas, open, free from lights to stargaze as we please. We have been confined to forests for centuries. Small pieces of land fit for a pauper."

"I have tried and thus far failed to convince them that taking the side of the Reservation is against our interests," Firenze added.

"Which is why Wizardkind is now offering our best Seer as a truce," Aries emphasized. "To be kept and looked after for as long as the war extends. When the war is over, Apollo is returned unharmed."

"And once Apollo is returned to you…"

Aries smirked. Albus once again felt grateful. If only Aries was like this all the time. "I will personally see to it that this forest is extended to include the lands the Reservation holds as well as areas off Hogsmeade. This will give you access to the grasslands off the village which should be wide enough for your kind. In the meantime, the lands the Reservation currently hold may be flat enough to see the stars in their full glory, not to mention its beaches should give you access to tidal Divination, which is directly affected by your stars. I think that's a pretty fair deal, don't you?"

Silence. Apollo once again had a faraway look in his eyes. Firenze and the Centaurs turned to discuss the matter. "The human has offered their prize for our allegiance. In return, this forest is extended and our territory widened to include the Hogsmeade grasslands and the Unseen Lands the Reservation holds. I propose we offer up our bows and take the fight to the Reservation as we once did when the Death Eaters insulted our order. They are not to be trusted. All in favor!" It was like watching a special meeting Albus had no part in. Those in favor fired arrows into the air which incinerated upon their descent. "Motion passed."

Aries hugged her brother before he was taken upon the back of a Centaur. Apollo watched her with sad eyes as Firenze bent low to address Aries. "Do not worry, human. Whatever comes to pass, I will make sure your brother is not harmed."

They left. They had no choice. Aries seemed very shaken and depressed. She almost forgot to activate her amulet upon their return to the grounds. They returned to the castle through the cloak, watching the map very intently for any sign of Incommodo. It was well past midnight by the time they got inside and it was so silent, every pin drop sounded like a train whistle that might wake the entire castle. Albus was terrified that Incommodo would take Albus aside and kill him in secret but he did no such thing. Albus threw himself in bed and got to sleep in seconds, forgetting to get into his pajamas.

Not that this helped him much. Albus did not feel asleep. What felt like seconds later, he saw a dream. In this dream, he saw a horse fighting against a sea of white foam under the night sky. He heard a woman crying, a wailing voice sounding like Aries, and then a flash of white. Next, he saw a horde of little kings fighting against a bishop with the head of a snake. A voice in the background sounding like Apollo's dictating what would happen next, followed by the very event he predicted. Next, his screams echoed through the air, screams of pain, pleas, begs, and Incommodo's harsh torturous voice. It looked very drastic but Albus woke up sweaty and shaking. He sighed in relief as he sat up, checking the time. Three hours had passed and he had ten minutes before Ancient Runes started.

Albus did not feel well rested at all when he got up the next day. He wondered where Apollo was then, and how he was being treated. Would he gain more control of his visions with Centaurs, or would they get worse? Or would his ominous prediction come to pass and he would simply die? Was he being allowed to recover from his torturous experience?

Albus stayed out of sight the next day too, refusing to leave the Common room. He opted to skip his classes that day, knowing Incommodo would want to speak with him. By looking at the map, he saw he spoke with Mark instead. Mark lived, at least, coming back to the Slytherin Common room and telling Albus that no one was expelled but Incommodo knew for sure that they were behind all rebellious actions in Hogwarts. One more thing that went wrong, and either Albus or Mark would likely be killed. The events of the night before were too drastic to ignore.

In fact, the next day, Albus had skived off all his classes that day and went straight to the Room of Requirement. He used his cloak and map to avoid the teachers, no matter who they were. He took every passageway he knew, even the one to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Seth showed him the year before, and took one more to get from the second to the seventh floor in a mere two minutes. He ducked around and stole into the Room of Requirement. The air there was immediate. He knew he was entering into a room where someone was dying. Almost the entire Guard was there, exempting only Neil, Seth, and Sierra.

Cherry was silent, holding a pale hand that belonged to her brother. Lancet looked alive but he looked very different. Albus would not quite say vampire but something along the lines of a hybrid. He seemed very weak though, like his body could not handle the stress it was under. Albus was not even sure why he was still alive.

"He _might_ live," Alexis told Cherry quietly. "I just- don't know how it would be. _What_ he would be. Lycanthropy represents mortality and vampirism represents immortality, these two battling it out inside him isn't healthy."

"Is- is there a possibility he would be immortal?" Cherry asked in a small voice.

"No," Alexis shook her head. "If there was, he wouldn't be in this state."

"I need him to- I…" Cherry stared in shock. Albus could sympathize. Cherry grew up with her brother, discovered she had a half sister she could not remember. That half sister ended up under the Imperius Curse, unable to resist it due to an absence and locking of emotions, and later died of her wounds, mental, emotional and physical. She died gladly, feeling nothing but love and Cherry could not understand that. All she knew was that her half sister gave her brother either a blessing, a curse, or a death sentence. She could not decide how she felt about her sister until after they knew what Lancet was in for.

"What's under threat?" Maria asked interestedly.

"The heart," Alexis said easily. "The Vampirism in him is depleting the blood flow and that puts the heart in jeopardy. If the heart was helped, he might live…"

Maria's eyes lit up, making Mark glance at her uneasily. "Ok… I know what to do."

"Maria…"

"Alchemy," she said simply. "But the dark kind. Conjuration."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked quickly.

"Alchemy is theoretically able to conjure up any human part, be it limb, chest, head or even the whole body," Maria explained smartly, and in this subject, she seemed very smart about it, like she had spoken and read of it since she was five. She might've, Albus thought. "It's not done a lot, but it might also be able to conjure up a heart as well, since it's a human part."

Mark looked almost sickened, green with disgust, as Maria explained this but she looked unconcerned. Her young eyes looked very enthusiastic, as if she had always wanted a chance to try this. "Wh… out of curiosity, what are the ingredients for a heart?" Mark asked.

"Well, the heart has to be compatible so… a heartstring from a family member will do, a great deal of blood which requires a bunch of other ingredients or a simple Blood-replenishing Potion, and we'll need an electrical current to give it life, to pump it to action. Since the boy is alive, though, you'd have to mix them in with very little water or the excess would kill him."

"Can- do it!" Cherry pleaded. "Do it!"

"Love to, but you'll have to talk to my brother," Maria shrugged. "He expressly forbade me from performing the Dark Arts so… sorry. Your brother has to die because Mark prefers it that way."

Cherry looked visibly beside herself, so much so, Mark went red at being put on the spot. "You know, Maria, _you're_ the one who actively researches this monstrosity."

"But it can save a life," Maria emphasized.

"At what cost?"

"A heartstring!" Maria argued. "Big fleshy deal. Her sister is dead anyway, one heartstring to use for free and nobody to sacrifice. Unless you were planning on giving Lycah's heart a fair burial?"

Mark opened his mouth to respond but shut it. He and Maria were staring daggers at each other. Both were shaking in tension until Mark took a deep breath and said, "Lycah can't be touched. Lorcan and Lysander buried her in the forest and you'd need _their_ permission to desecrate her body like that. Not mine."

Maria nodded slowly, eyeing Cherry shortly. Alexis watched with an unfathomable expression. Maria got up to leave, perhaps to talk to the Scamander twins who probably took residence in Lycah's hut. Albus was not sure what they would say or do about this suggestion but he meant to go and see for himself. He walked out with her and to the fifth floor. There, he was forced to part ways for, just as they passed a room, he heard sobbing. Albus turned away and went towards the source of the noise. He went into a side chamber where Neil Nott sat, staring red-eyed out the window. The boy sat muttering to himself, sobbing, trying to ignore the recent entrant into the room.

Albus froze. He was beginning to wonder a great deal what could possibly be bothering James' little friend so much. He had seemed so normal in his first year. _No,_ a rational voice spoke in his head. _He only_ seemed _normal. He was always withdrawn and quiet. Always._ Whatever had kept his sane in fifth year had disappeared and that must have been James. James' death must have effected Neil more so than it effected even Albus. Albus opened his mouth to say something but he did not know what to say. He stopped over Neil, who finally quieted down.

"I'm… not really good at this," Albus said uncertainly. "But… James seemed to think I could help you somehow. I have no idea what he had in mind but I think it included you telling me what was wrong." Neil was shaking a bit and when Albus had his hand even an inch over his shoulder, the boy tensed up. "James cared for you a great deal."

"Then- then wh-why did he die?" Neil muttered, taking deep breaths to stop himself from crying again. "I-I asked him… I _begged_ him not to get involved. _Begged_ him to stay out of the war, to stay safe. _Why did he die?"_

"Because…" Albus hesitated. He sat beside the boy, accepting now that he was not attending Ancient Runes that day. "He cared. If he lived, a lot more would've died in the castle. Besides, when you're at war, and when your family is threatened, and you know you can save them, you begin noticing things about yourself that you never noticed before. A protective sort of instinct. James saved my sister and I- and I had to curse her to keep a charade up."

Neil considered this silently. He looked at Albus through watery brown, bloodshot eyes, taking deep breaths still. He nodded, "I should've followed my instincts. I should have never listened to _her."_

"Who's her, Samantha?" Albus asked.

Neil shook his head. He was very silent again. He stared at the window almost wistfully. Then, "I like Potters. My father owes yours for saving his life after the second war. But- but you all sacrifice yourselves too easily. James shouldn't have gotten involved. Apollo was right. In the end… I'm gonna have to die."

"Not necessarily," Albus disagreed. "Just… look, if you _want_ to die, that's where you'll end up. You have to fight it, you have to _want_ to live. And we're at war. Surely, _surely,_ you can find happiness somewhere. Tell me what's bothering you, won't you? I might be able to help."

For a second, Albus thought Neil would take him up on that offer but he did not. The boy just got up. He eyed Albus wearily and after a full silent minute resigned himself. "Ok…" his voice cracked. "I'm ready to talk. But… after I've told my story, once you've heard it, my pain ends. One way or another, it ends."


	18. The Tragedy of Neil Nott

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 16: The Tragedy of Neil Nott**

Albus did not know what to say except to refuse Neil's offer. At least, temporarily. James demanded Albus take care of him, and Neil knew that. So why was he so adamant in dying? Albus would not find out for a bit longer. Neil fell asleep in the Common room and as far as Albus knew, carried on in life the way he always did, though he did seclude himself in his father's office more and more often and sometimes disappeared into the Room of Requirement. He left Albus saying he needed to talk. It was pretty clear that Neil would approach him again eventually.

After Ancient Runes was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Albus had a surprise when he entered then, when beside Draco was none other than Incommodo and Seth.

"What we're going to do is deal with advanced magic," Draco said as he turned and faced the small class. "The Dark spells I am about to show are Ancient magic, the remnants of which are still seen to this day. Who can recall what the Corpus Curses are?"

Only Scorpius knew and the only reason Albus could tell was because he saw a flicker of recognition in Scorpius' eyes even if he said nothing. Draco received no answer, not even from Aries. Finally, "This young boy here had been caught enchanting an object with such a curse," Incommodo said in a frail, ghostly voice.

"Perhaps he knows then," Draco suggested, turning to Seth who looked back with nothing in his eyes. "Curses that reform the body."

From there, Scorpius, very pale, continued, "These Curses added an extra limb, reversed the eyes, even duplicated the heart. They were believed to be able to strengthen the witch or wizard who comes under these effects but there was a downside. The body has just enough blood to keep it going considering its size. Add another limb and you add another part for your body's blood to worry about. The Dark Ancient Egyptian Wizard Hashemi attempted to provide extra Blood-replenishing Potions but one heart proved to be unable to pump so much blood. So, he created a spell to duplicate a heart. The victim discovered that the extra limbs would fail in days and the failed limbs would render the second heart useless, thus causing both to fail. The victim died."

"This boy is on probation," Incommodo informed Draco. "But he _will_ be punished accordingly in time. His target was my person and I consider that treason of the highest degree. He will observe this lesson and I will watch from afar as you teach the counter-curse."

Incommodo clearly meant to make a spectacle out of a boy who could not be made a spectacle of to begin with. Draco nodded slowly, took one look at an emotionless Seth, and continued, "I will not perform such curses, but lecture on how to perform and reverse them," Draco said. "These Dark spells have three parts. The Maledictus part of the incantation. Each one begins with that word derived from the Ancient language of Latin. The second part is the number of limbs you plan to add. Duo for two, Tres for three and Quattor for four. Last you add which limb you are multiplying. Capita for the head, crus for the leg, and bracchia for the arms and cardio for the heart. Why were they considered Dark Arts?"

To Albus' faint surprise, Seth answered, "Because, it is inexcusable to mess with the natural order of things. To duplicate a limb is just a gruesome way of killing someone, especially when there are cleaner, more efficient ways of murder."

Incommodo's yellow eyes flashed, "Inexcusable…"

"To mess with nature," Seth repeated simply.

Draco stared at Seth with interest. Albus actually expected Incommodo to fix Seth with loathing, or to cast a curse on him for implying that Incommodo had indeed done something despicable. He had two souls, which as Seth said, went against nature. Incommodo stared at the fourteen year-old boy with a truly furious look. Albus knew what would happen before it did, "Mr. Lean, you will say behind. We will leave it here for today. The next time I require presences or an insolent boy, I will alert you. Class dismissed early, get out!"

Lex meanwhile had taken Seth away. Albus was not precisely sure what had happened but Seth walked out of Lex's office twitching slightly before leaning against a wall, panting slightly. Albus could tell he had been tortured. _Damn Lex._ Lex was trouble. Him, Albus was certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt, was working against Harry. Albus was not sure, but while eavesdropping on Lex and Draco, he gathered that Lex had tried forcing out of Seth the location and names of the Hogwarts Guard. Seth did not give in. Albus felt a rush of affection toward him.

Albus watched as Lex left. They knew so little about him. All they knew was that he came from Greece. A very old Greek family. And for some reason, he joined Incommodo in Britain. That, at least, suggested that he knew Incommodo's true identity. There was no other reason a Greek Wizard would rejoin Incommodo unless he knew what exactly Incommodo had inside him. Herpo himself.

A loud bang went off as mid-December came around and the second round of the Dueling tournament went on. Maria Prince dodged a Blood Curse quite easily, dove to the ground and fired a very simple Knock-back Jinx. Her duels were always interesting to watch. She was not as knowledgeable as she claimed but she was powerful. A lone Knock-back Jinx from her did enough damage so that sometimes, against a particularly weak opponent, it had the effect of a Stunning spell. Even Incommodo looked at her in interest. She did not stop there either. Once her opponent was stunned, she cast another spell to knock him off the stage, advancing her to the next round quite easily and she was the only first year to advance that far.

It piled pressure on Albus when his duel came up. If he failed to pull ahead like a first year had done, he would feel rather defeated. Albus' opponent would be Sierra Lean later that month but he was not sure he could take the third year girl. She too had shown capability, just as Seth had done.

As Albus did not have a duel and had watched some, he was not obliged to watch the rest. As no one he was interested in was dueling, Albus decided to leave. This was his chance. He had a vague plan in mind regarding Incommodo and it involved watching whatever he had in mind in the Pensieve. Albus took out his cloak and map and disappeared in case anyone followed him. As expected, he saw Professor Nott tailing him, waiting outside the room Albus disappeared into. Albus could not open the door lest invisibility be suspected. Albus had an idea. He stuffed his cloak and map back in his bag and walked out as visible as ever. The second he turned a corner, before Nott could turn it too, Albus threw the cloak over himself and sat against the wall, watching Nott looking around frantically. Eventually, the Professor gave up and walked away. The map showed him returning to the Great Hall where it looked like Alex and Lily were fighting.

As Albus walked the castle, he could see it was beginning to show signs of future decoration for the holidays. It would be the first time the castle would even feel that way since the previous year had seen two deaths and a siege as the holidays came up. As Albus made it to the seventh floor's Room of Requirement and stared at the map again just in time to see Alex's dot fly off the center of the hall, signaling Lily had beaten him. Albus widened his eyes, impressed. Lily had beaten Alex? She was indeed stronger than Albus had ever given her credit for. Albus returned to the task at hand and made the room appear. Privately thanking Lysander for acting in time to prevent the Headmaster's office falling into Incommodo's hands, he walked. Even if Incommodo got the office eventually, it was useless to him now.

Slowly, the door appeared and Albus put his cloak on and opened it. The room was almost empty except for those in their own quarters, excluding Lorcan and Lysander who, according to the map, were sneaking into Lycah's old hut with Maria. He quickly closed the door and waited for anyone to come and see who it was. Looking at the map again, he still saw that everyone was in the Great Hall and other students had retired to their dormitories. Theodore and Neil Nott were in the Professor's office now and it seemed Alexis was in a duel with a boy Albus did not know. Grateful Albus was invisible so he would not have to talk to any of the expelled students, he opened a cabinet in a small corner, aware that Alexander had appeared from his own quarter and was smart enough to deduce someone invisible was there.

"Summun there?" one asked sleepily.

Albus did not answer. From his bag, he pulled the phial out and placed the memories of Incommodo in. He knew people would wake up if he made too much noise so he cast _Muffliato_ to avoid eavesdroppers. Albus threw his cloak off and leapt in before anyone could say anything. He took a gasp of air as he landed in a memory. A distant one, it seemed. It looked almost surreal. A boy was standing, a boy of fifteen. This boy had fair skin, black hair falling in dreadlocks and yellow eyes. Though he looked rather different, the dreadlocks and eyes reminded Albus forcibly of Incommodo. This was obviously young Mortimer Ink. But an Ink who already had two souls, even then. He looked sickly and his eyes gave it away. How he managed to survive it when Albus was told that the magic was so intense, few could, Albus had no idea.

"Mental diary," Ink said aloud to what had to be himself. "Entry One: To my future self, or to anyone who witnesses this memory of mine, hear this: My name is Mortimer Ink and I am going to rule the world, the entire Wizarding world. The people here are sick. It's been eight years since Ink had contact with the Scepter. Ink has been trying to hide it, trying to get rid of what's inside him, but Ink can't. Nobody can know. Ink has been fighting it but the more magic Ink does, the more his mind goes, the more powerful Herpo gets. Ink makes this mental diary in an effort to strengthen one piece of his mind, to merge it with Herpo instead of combating it. Increase the standards of education. Some kids don't care, especially those Potters. Opal Potter knows my secret. She did Spirito Revelio on her eyes during a practice and saw two souls within Ink. Ever since, the Potters have been giving me grief. They fear Ink, they hate Ink, and they'll see Ink killed. Ink has no choice. Ink must prevail. Education must prevail. The Potter brats who care only for the fun Hogwarts has to offer miss the crucial point where Ink might have been helped. They miss the crucial point where Ink begs for help. Ink's mind shall go now… and be replaced with Herpo, with the mind of a Dark Educational Wizard. Perhaps then, they will know Ink's name!"

Just then, three kids burst in on the scene. One kid was in Gryffindor robes, one, the youngest, was in Slytherin robes, and the eldest seemed to be a Ravenclaw. Ink looked up just in time to see a jet of light knock him down. He rested his head in apparent defeat as the kids made themselves known. "Good going, Albie!" a boy who looked like a third year said in glee. "Barely saw it coming? Did those yellow eyes of yours blind you, Inky?"

"The name is Ink," the fifth year said through gritted teeth. "Potter!"

"That's Cadmus Potter to you," the third year said with pride. "Son of Jason Potter the Great!"

"The one- the one who Imperiused my father into making a Horcrux," Ink muttered.

"Yeah, well, he sort of deserved it for those Muggle kids he killed in a park," Cadmus defended. "Shouldn't have tried drinking firewhiskey on a bad night, huh? Yeah, tough choices but it had to be done. Trust me, Ink, some people deserve the pain the maiming of souls do to them."

Mortimer Ink got up, dusted himself off and looked at them all. "Ink needed help, Ink asked and begged but Ink was cast aside like an old _Daily Prophet._ Ink shall have _revenge."_

"Ink has megalomania," Opal muttered. "Albatross, do not associate yourself with him."

Ink did not leave it there. He raised his wand high, his open palm facing the three Potters. Ink looked dangerous now. "Potters deserve this pain. Ink casts a curse then. A curse… so long that Ink lives, every Potter born from this generation onward will herald a war upon their entry into Hogwarts school! Will bring misfortune to those around him." As he spoke, a swirl of black smoke surrounded the three Potters. They did not seem to notice the smoke, only Ink and Albus. They looked at him dubiously and all three laughed.

Albatross looked completely normal, no change seemed to have befallen the three Potters, Opal, Cadmus and Albatross. The boy nodded shortly as Ink left. The memory faded and another one formed. Once more, Ink was standing, looking the same. Not much time had passed. "Mental Diary Entry Two- no, final entry: Opal has gone down to me in the dueling tournament, I have won the cup. I have won recognition. Herpo's mind was weakening as Ink was helping himself gain recognition. But Opal Potter fights back. Opal Potter does not want Ink to have recognition. She swears she will get Ink expelled. She has decided that as she is leaving Hogwarts this year, she will leave after my revelation. Ink's two souls will be known. There is only one solution. Ink's minds are in agreement. Ink's mind will now merge upon the execution of our agreement but it is for the best. For the protection of Hogwarts school, its education system, and Ink's dark secret nobody wanted to help, the Potters must be punished. All three of them must be punished!"

Ink stopped talking as the door opened. Opal Potter walked in. She and Ink gazed at each other. Ink spoke first, "Ink asked for help, Ink begged for assistance but Ink was thrown away. Ink is not allowed the recognition he needs to live. Ink will have his revenge!"

"Ink is crazy," Opal said. "Ink doesn't _deserve_ help. Ink made a mistake. Dark Magic of this type cannot be done without the consent of the one gaining the two souls. And if it was done without Ink's consent, Ink would not be as blurry as he is, Ink would not be as yellow-eyed as he is, or as frail-looking as he is. Ink would be healthier. And Ink will be found out, mark my words."

"Two souls, Opal Potter. But surely, you're ok with that. Didn't your father go to Azkaban for Imperiusing a man to make a Horcrux and ruin his own soul? Took years of medical experimenting to undo _that_ damage."

"Don't talk about my father," she whispered.

"Why not?" Ink asked chidingly. "Surely you agree with him. I mean, there you were yesterday signing praises for him and how well he raised you and your brothers. See the infidelity already?"

"I'm going to turn you in," she said matter-of-factly, withdrawing her wand. "To Headmaster Fortescue. You're going to be expelled."

"No," Ink said simply. As he said this, he waved his hand and the door shut. Wandless magic. Ink withdrew his own wand and pointed it. "Sorry, you've seen too much, Potter. Ink has asked for too much, it seems. Ink does not deserve help so Ink will be as evil as people want him to be."

Opal started shaking in tension. Her eyes flickered to his wand and to the door. She knew she could not make it. Albus' heart was beating frantically. _Potter._ What had happened to her? Did she have any siblings? How else did her name carry on if Ink had intended to kill her? She took a shaky breath, "You'll be expelled. You can't curse a student and"-

Mortimer held his wand up to the light. "You don't recognize this wand? Come on, it'll only take you few"-

"FREAK!" she screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Nothing," Mortimer shrugged, leaning against the door now. "Yet. Your brother just lost his wand. He's probably going insane looking for it. Wait till he finds out _his_ wand did the deed!" Opal raised her wand to defend herself but as she parried one spell, Ink fired another seconds later. It was almost too easy for him. A jet of green light hit her straight in the chest. Albus gaped in shock as she fell back against the desk, cold, stiff and dead. Mortimer sighed in relief. He kicked her and hit her in a closet.

Mortimer knew he had little time left now. He unlocked the door and walked out and to the Slytherin Common room. There, he met a red-faced boy who seemed to have been crying. Opal's brother, Albatross. "I-I c-can't find my w-wand an-anywhere. I _lost_ it."

"I discovered it," Ink said casually. "Here you go. It was in a room with your sister."

"My sister?"

"She's in the Charms classroom on the first floor. Go on, she's waiting for you."

The boy sighed in relief, took the wand and left eagerly. Albus still felt tense. What Ink had in mind for the three Potters, he did not know. The fifteen year-old boy followed at a far pace, watching the boy walk into the Charms classroom. He found nobody there, of course as his sister's body was in a closet. Ink, from around a corner, held his hand as if holding a wand, pointing it at the boy's wand. Slowly, as if against his will, the boy raised his wand to chest-level. Suddenly, a jet of green light sprung out of it. The boy dropped his wand in fear but the jet sent the cabinet in flames. It worked like a Charm. Albus was sickened at the action. Whatever the Potters had done, did it warrant this reaction?

Mortimer Ink rushed from his hiding place and ran in, changing his facial expression completely into one of horror, "What did you do?"

"I- I didn't- didn't…" the boy's eyes rested on his sister's body. They welled up in tears, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Opal!"

"What happened!" a sudden voice said. There stood their older brother Cadmus. "Ink! What did you"-

"I did it!" Albatross yelled. The young boy seemed so terrified, his knees gave way and he fell to the floor. "I didn't- I didn't mean to. It just came out! I swear, it just…" Albatross yelled again, screamed in agony as Ink stowed his wand away. Cadmus bent down by his first year brother, begging Ink to get help. The damage done, Ink did not refuse. Help did come. At least, what Ink himself and what Albatross considered help.

The next memory was a short one. Ink was standing with a badge over him. He looked very different now. His skin was beginning to gain the papery appearance. His voice, while still strong, was beginning to lose that strength. The more he spoke, the colder and harsher his voice got. "Mental Diary, Final Entry: Ink has lost, Herpo has won. Ink will never be known. Ink has died on May 21st 1917. His remaining mind was destroyed on May 1st 1925. Herpo is Ink now. The pain of eight years of mental distress have come to an end and the age of Darkness, the Era of the Dark Arts will spread. The Era of Education. The Era of the Education of the Dark Arts. The two minds have finally come to a conclusion, a conclusion Ink deems appropriate so people will know his name. From our graduation onwards, Ink goes on not as Mortimer Ink the Tarnished, but as Herpo the Foul, the Educator. Mors Incommodo. The very evil the Potters wanted him to be. Opal Potter has died, Cadmus Potter has dropped out of Hogwarts, and Albatross Potter was confined to St. Mungo's for fear of another deadly outburst of magic. It was not Ink who did the deed, it was Herpo's timely intervention that caused his wand to shoot off. Albatross is innocent of the crime… he will always be expelled. Albatross' life is doomed, Cadmus' life is dedicated to the doomed life, and Opal's life is forfeit. Never forget Herpo, and never forget the Arsenal of Education. His advent is just beginning."

Albus almost lost his lunch. The events were horrible to watch not only because he saw how Albatross and Cadmus lost their livelihoods because of a false accusation, but because he knew firsthand what it was like to lose his mind. It had temporarily happened to him in fifth year, it was Voldemort's endgame with Albus, and seeing the results of such a merging scared him. It was not death that would end Albus. It was worse. Albus did not know how the Reservation managed to get their hands on Voldemort's essence, how they managed to degrade a Horcrux into a mere sliver of essence, and let that essence evolve. He had no idea what sort of magic could do this.

Walking out of the small corner the Scamander twins had hidden the Pensieve in, Albus found he was not alone in the Room of Requirement. The past of Cadmus, Albatross and Mortimer was forced from his mind when he saw a small crowd of Guard members gathered around Lancet's small cot. Mark, Maria, Cherry, Lysander, Seth and Alpha were sitting around him, the boy weakened a great deal. Lancet was barely moving but Maria was muttering something to Seth and Lysander was staring blankly ahead.

"We got a heartstring," Mark muttered to Albus without meeting his eyes.

"Th-they let you…"

Albus looked from Mark to Maria to Seth. He hoped Seth did not force this. Albus looked uncertainly at Lysander who looked disturbed again. Very upset and shaken. "L-Lycah- Lycah would want this," he choked up. "Sh-she'd want her baby brother to live."

Albus took Lysander by the back and Lysander rested against Albus, silently letting tears come down his face. Albus wished he could sympathize. He barely knew Lycah, he barely liked her, but he knew Lysander loved her. He knew Lorcan loved her. And now he knew Lycah loved them back, felt at ease with them, and felt animosity towards a world who rejected her. And she was dead. The girl the Scamander twins spent the majority of their time with was dead. "Can he be saved?" Albus asked Mark.

"Maria says that since his heart is useless now, she'd have to create an artificial heart," Mark sighed with a twitch in his eyes. "She asked Seth for help and he agreed on condition she explain the Orb's workings to us and she help to take the Reservation down."

Maria was swirling the contents of a small jug of water around, humming a tune that sounded eerie, something about _Double Toil and Trouble_. The water looked very different, a strange color Albus had never seen before. It looked like a mixture of red and white without being pink. She passed it on to Seth who flicked his wand, muttering a spell Albus could not hear. Mark watched with slight distaste as the concoction became solid red, and then back to its bicolor liquefied state. He passed it back to Maria who added a string of something red in it. Slowly, the concoction became something moldy, like clay, and while it was still in Maria's hand, Seth used a spell to mold it before passing it into Lancet's open mouth.

Cherry watched intently, fingers crossed. "Keep it in," Maria told him. "Like a Muggle pill. Don't down it until you have something liquid to drown it down with."

Seth added a small pour of water to it before letting Maria swirl the contents around and pour it into Lancet's open mouth. He gulped everything down and then- exhaling a final bout of breath- fell into sleep. He looked dead, he was not even breathing, his body looked rigid and still. Cherry froze, looking close to breaking point. Maria looked completely unconcerned in a way that reminded Albus forcibly of Seth. "There- his best bet. His body will take a while."

"How long?" Mark asked testily.

"Depends," Maria shrugged.

" _On…"_

"Age, health, date of birth…"

" _Date of birth?"_

"Depends on the Star Sign," Maria said as if it was obvious. "People have been comatose for months, some for years, and some only for weeks. Some for mere days. This boy may take a while because he's a Werewolf-Vampire hybrid. Anything could happen."

"H-his d-d-date of birth was December 20th," Cherry offered.

"Sagittarius," Seth muttered to Maria.

"The centaur, really close to the stars and Ancient Greek legends," Maria recalled, probably reciting what she read constantly. "Generally takes two weeks to a year."

" _A year?"_ Cherry shrieked.

"How's his health?" Maria asked. "Ever got sick? Underage outbursts?"

"Only got colds during the winter, he has loads of outbursts," Cherry recalled. "Healed a broken leg once."

"Hmm, a common cold during his season, not good," Maria mused. She struck Albus as some kind of cryptic old psychic. "But with healing outburst, that's a good sign. I'd say a month or two."

"Maria, have you ever actually done this?" Mark demanded.

"No, but mother has and I've helped her with it many a time," Maria said. "I studied this a lot. She tried saved my stepfather. Shame he died either way. The disease spread to his lungs and stomach next and beat his brain into submission before we could do anything. Alchemy is too slow to heal those sorts of things."

Lysander looked ok now, muttering something about comforting Lorcan before disappearing. Seth disappeared too, oblivious to Maria smirking in his direction. Albus also returned to the Slytherin Common room, wanting to think, keeping what he watched to himself. He did not share his experience with Seth who walked with him in silence. A part of him wanted to talk but he was not sure to who. Seth was in a corner with Sierra, Mark was laying back staring up at the ceiling, and Neil was just silent as the grave before noticing Albus was there and walking up. Albus began to get the feeling his mind would not have a break when Albus turned to him. The boy had an ominous look of finality as he met Albus' eyes. They looked shattered, like whatever life had been left the past few weeks were gone. They were devoid of all hope and Albus pitied him even more. "I just… I wanted to say thank you. For- for at least trying."

Albus met his eyes again, considering him. Whatever James wanted Albus to do, Albus was finding it difficult. Neil had given up all hope. Albus knew he was on his very last chance. He sighed and took Neil by the arm and led him outside. "Ok, tell me your story. But do me a favor, _please_ give me a chance to talk to you before you decide on anything. Deal?"

Neil said nothing. Albus was well aware, as he followed Neil to wherever the kid wanted to go, that Neil was about to do more talking than he usually did. His heart started pounding. He followed Neil up, higher and higher through the floors, the half-decorated castle, until they reached a winding staircase taking them up to the Owelry, a room Albus had not been in for a long time. Once they reached the top, Albus made sure the door was sealed shut and placed Muffliato to make sure they were not overheard. He even made sure that no one was around or in their vicinity by the map before folding it and placing it in his pocket with the Ring. Albus felt his fingers clutch the ring.

Neil looked wistfully at the window. Albus could almost see James in his mind's eye, in his memory, glaring at him, expecting him to get this right. This one was on Albus. Neil was twiddling his small thumbs, fidgeting, looking very uncomfortable. For a moment, Albus thought Neil might give up, open the door and leave. They stared out the window for a while. Eventually, Neil sat. For five whole minutes, they stayed sitting in silence. Albus' mind was running through so many scenarios, all of them looking bad for Albus and Neil. The boy who was quiet and sneaky.

"Eight years ago," Neil said quietly. "I had a mother, a father and a newborn sister named Sara. She was really young, really happy, and she- she loved my company. My father worked at the Department of Magical Transportation, and mother worked at the _Daily Prophet._ They were so busy and couldn't be home all the time so they hired a babysitter. A woman named S-Stella."

"Was she good?" Albus asked. Where was this going?

"Well… she was a vampire," Neil said quietly, looking up at Albus. His eyes once more seemed insistent that vampires were generally evil. This time, they seemed empty. Whatever memory he was recalling was bothersome. "I woke up one morning and saw she was about to bite Sara. A baby bitten would die- I-I was s-so scared. I-I was asleep and she didn't notice I was even in the room. When I screamed, she ran away and didn't come back that day."

"Didn't you tell your father?" Albus asked.

"Of course, but he didn't believe me," Neil said, taking a deep breath, holding back tears as he continued on. "He thought I was seeing things because I had just woken up. He couldn't see that Stella was actually out to get us. I kept trying to tell him, but father kept asking if she did anything since then but she didn't. Not for a whole year and I even started thinking that maybe I was imagining it. She continued taking care of us. So, father never believed me and eventually, _I_ didn't believe me. I thought maybe I _had_ seen something that wasn't there because I _was_ half asleep."

"Did- did she give you visions or something?" Albus asked, heart pounding. He kept reminding himself that he was not just hearing a story. This was truth, everything that Neil said actually happened. For the first time, Albus was the one using so few words and Neil was the one telling a long story. More than he had ever spoken perhaps. Albus was still putting together what could have happened that made Neil think and act so drastically at times. Stella obviously did something more and Albus had a bad feeling what that something could be.

"No- Stella took me away and blackmailed me," Neil muttered.

Neil was silent, giving himself a break from the painful memory. He fidgeted, moving his hands excessively, face pale and eyes shattered of hope. After a minute, Neil continued, "Stella said that if I told my father anything, she'd kill my sister _and_ me. I _had_ to listen to her. So… she k-killed mother and it was _all my fault._ I lost my mum." He muttered quietly. The blow was the death, Albus knew how he'd feel if he lost his mum, if he lost any of his parents. Estranged he might have been from his father, the loss would be devastating. "Father stayed home and he took a long break from the Ministry to take care of us and _Stella helped him._ I couldn't do anything. She would've killed Sara and my father fell for her. They always fall for vampires' natural charm…"

Neil's eyes were watery, tear running down his cheeks but he seemed to be holding up. He took a break to breathe. Albus found his arm had instinctively wrapped itself around the boy. Neil leaned himself against Albus' side, staring up, shaking in his tears and grief, "When father was out, Stella stayed home and- and she was horrible. She _hurt_ me. For four years, all I knew was _pain._ I never again felt how a normal body feels like, a body without a wound or a scar. This…" Neil showed a faded cut on his arm, "and this," and he lifted his shirt to show a faded gash on his back, "and even this" and he lifted his head up to expose his neck where two puncture parks could be seen.

Albus did not know how James heard this without freaking out. Albus was horrified. A vampire doing this to a boy like Neil was beyond him. "She _bit you?"_

"She did not allow me turn into a vampire by sucking the venom out. And Sara wasn't eating anymore."

Albus had wide eyes now. How had Neil even survived? He was five? He became six and still endured all of that. It was hard to believe that while Albus was in Hogwarts worrying about why Mark was so mean, worrying about exchange students, worrying about what was beyond the forest, Neil was at home being hurt by a crazed vampire. Albus ignored the tears running down his own face, wanting to appear a little stronger for Neil's sake. _"Why?_ What did you do?"

Neil sighed and stared down. "You know… some people act on what they think is right. But some just want to watch you suffer. No reason but to see me and my sister in pain. For four years, I couldn't even do underage magic because my suffering suppressed it."

"What happened to her!" Albus demanded, determinedly wiping his tears when Neil wasn't looking.

"When I turned ten, things started changing. Stella took Sara and I up to bed but Stella wanted something more because Sara had turned five. Sara was the same age I was when I got beaten and Stella started to want to hurt her too. I _begged_ her not to hurt my sister, to just hurt me even more, as much as she wanted, just leave Sara alone. She wanted to hit me _in front of Sara_ instead and threaten her to shut up too. I got scared. _Very_ scared. Just when she was about to lash me, my fear finally got the better of us. I had a real outburst of magic. I don't know how it happened. There was just an explosion and- and Stella was gone. Dust. And I was free."

Albus sighed in relief. He guessed the main issue was Neil unable to move past his own suffering. His sister was five years his junior, which meant she would be about eight. "So... your sister would be starting three years from now. By then, she'd understand you, wouldn't she? You- I mean, you came to Hogwarts just after all that happened and you hadn't seen her since. So… by the time you see her agai"-

Albus stopped at the look on Neil's face. His sister was theoretically still with his father. If Neil was bothered because he could not see her, he should've seen her when Nott moved to Hogsmeade. That meant she was simply not there. Neil was silent. Albus knew what happened, he didn't need Neil telling him. Neil covered his face, shaking and Albus held him. He held him tightly, as James used to, not sure how to approach this. James was right. This was beyond him, this was way beyond Albus' ability to help. He could not tell Neil it was ok. The fact was, it was _not_ ok.

" _I killed her,"_ Neil sobbed. "The only innocent person in the house. My father believing me doesn't even help anymore. It's too late. It doesn't bring her back. When I came, the hat argued to put me in Gryffindor. Said I was brave for taking the pain for my sister… but I'm a coward. He put me in Gryffindor where people bullied me because my grandfather was a Death Eater. Like, everywhere I go, there's pain. Whether I'm alive or dead, I have to be in pain but James stopped me. He tried talking to me. He- he loved me. He tried his best when I told him what happened. He was the only one I told. The only one who listened. And he- he stopped the others from bullying me. He almost made me enjoy life again. I'd do anything for him because he did anything for me. And then he- he died. Everyone I loved was _dead."_ Neil looked away, determined not to cry again, staring up.

Albus couldn't hear anymore. He- he did not expect this. It had been a while, but tears were running down his cheeks too. _James._ James had been at the forefront of this, suddenly, everything made so much sense. James wanting to talk to Albus and introducing him to Neil in fifth year, and showing him to Lycah's hut. Neil begging James not to fight against the Reservation's siege and James _staying behind._ He had stayed. And yet, when it came to family, when it came to giving the Reservation what they wanted so the rest of the school would be spared, James gladly sacrificed himself. He recklessly sacrificed himself, sacrificed himself when Albus could've simply cursed him to look dead like he did to Lily.

"I-I'm sorry…" Albus offered quietly, knowing he was going to cry about James later. Albus sort of wanted to cry too, feeling more than ever how painful James' death truly was. Albus was not the only one who lost a brother. Lily did, sure, but now as he discovered, Neil lost a brother. He lost a confidant, the only person who ever mattered. Probably his only hope.

"James was kind…" Neil said in a small voice.

James _had_ been kind, not to Albus but to Neil, someone he practically adopted as a little brother, someone he dedicated his life to taking care of. Albus could see it now. Why Neil had a major fear of vampires, why after four years of being lashed and hit and bitten, he did not even like being touched, why he stayed quiet, alone with his own torturous thoughts. He blamed himself, and the only one who helped was… James? Albus' prankster brother? Albus knew he owed his dead brother an apology he could never give.Albus had blamed James for bullying Neil the way James bullied Albus, Riley and Mark but all that time, James' intentions were pure, defensive and honest. Even going so far as to make sure Albus would look after him once he had graduated, to make sure the boy was happy, getting mad when Albus said Seth had the Resurrection Stone.

 _The Stone. James wanted it for Neil. He said it himself._

And Neil… despite all his suffering, he was still willing to act, he even stole for some greater good of kicking Rojer from the school, used his sneakiness to good cause and James was the cause of all of that. Just when Albus thought he made peace with his brother's death, the grief started gnawing at him again. Albus had him wrong, Albus had fought with him a week before his death but James had grown up and Albus was too stupid to see that. "Th-thank you, Neil."

"For what?"

"You saw the- the best part of my older brother," Albus said miserably. "A part I had never seen. And that was _my_ fault."

"I'm sorry," Neil said, gazing at Albus steadily. "I- I didn't want him to die."

"H-he had you- he had you in mind, even before death," Albus told him quietly. "You were all he could think about. Y-you're lucky you even had his love. Look- James wanted to do something for you. Something _really_ special." Albus stopped as his hands in his pockets felt the Resurrection Stone. Him talking to James would've been great but now he thought of it, the person who probably needed to talk to James more than ever was Neil. Albus, as rocky as his relationship was with James, at least got to say goodbye. At least James knew what he was getting himself into. He never said goodbye to Neil. He just up and left. Died.

Albus knew he'd shake his head and his hand went into his pocket again, clutching the stone one last time. He could almost see James' form, in his mind's eye, giving him a final look of approval. Albus would help Neil, yes, but he would not claim credit. This was James and this, even from beyond the grave, was his doing. "James meant to give you this, might've helped. But he never had it. _I_ did and I handed it to Seth because it's… sort of his. But he gave it back to me. Just for now, take it."

"Wha- what is it?" Neil asked in a very small voice.

"I'll tell you but promise me something," Albus proposed. "I wait outside for you to return. Once you're done with it, I reckon you might reconsider things, and hand it back to me. Turn the stone three times and you can talk to the dead."

Neil took it slowly, staring at it like it was a Relic from an old storybook which, Albus reminded himself, it was. Neil nodded to Albus' proposal slowly, disbelievingly taking the Resurrection Stone's ring and turning it over, looking closely at it. This was Albus' only chance. If he failed this one, he could not succeed. He'd be haunted forever at this failure. James trusted him.

Neil was in the Owelry for a long time, over an hour. Albus did not remain outside either. Taking Neil by his word that he would do nothing, that he would hand Albus the Stone before coming to any decision, Albus left the room. He did not expect anyone outside so he jumped slightly when, standing outside the Owelry was none other than Rojer Selwyn. This did not look like a vicious Rojer, however, but a very interested one. He- Had he overheard? One look into his cold eyes and Albus could tell that he did overhear the story.

"Underage outbursts, huh?" Rojer commented quietly as Albus tried walking past him. Albus did not answer but Rojer continued speaking, "Master Tyro is completely addled. Someone modified his memory, which is a familiar tactic, Mr. Potter. I _know_ it was you. You were the same one two years ago. Yet, the Headmaster knows of something rather impressive. Something young master Kimble put him up to, and now something Mr. Nott just had the audacity to confirm. Underage Magic has the tendency to cause harm as well as good, sometimes _irreversible._ Do you know what that means?"

"I'm sure I have no idea," Albus said impassively.

"It means that Underage Magic is incredibly powerful," Rojer explained. "It's a general theory of magic. When Hogwarts was built, opponents of the school argued that by controlling underage magic, the founders were decreasing a Wizard's basic power levels. This is what gave rise to the Creed of Purity to begin with. Power. Ultimate power a Mudblood would never understand. This is why many of us created artifacts that would tap into a Wizard's basic power. Thus, the artifacts like the Soulless Scepter were found, Salazar himself tried replicating the Scepter into a Staff. While the Headmaster has possession of the Scepter, the Staff remains elusive. Any idea where it might be, Potter?"

Albus sighed, "Mr. Selwyn, I'm really only a seventh year student, never took your General magic course, the only friends of mine who did take it are all expelled now, and I don't have _any_ idea what you're talking about and I never will. Underage magic? I never witnessed anything like that, it's just a sign of Wizardry."

Albus knew he spoke out too soon, too boldly, and Rojer stared dangerously. "Perhaps Mudbloods are not the only ones who should be denied an education. Perhaps this denial should extend to the entire Wizarding race. Thank you, Mr. Potter, for an illuminating discussion."

Rojer left. Albus, of course, stood rooted to the spot. He took refuge in a room off the Owelry and sat there. Underage magic… Rojer was right. Apollo was incredibly powerful when he made Incommodo disappear and it was not exclusive to Apollo. James' anger got the better of him when he was six, even Lancet had done something, and people like a young Lycah just watched things grow. That was Incommodo's new objective. Studies into underage magic, and Apollo unwittingly put him up to this and now Neil gave Albus his story, it gave Albus a ground to stand on too. The difference was that Incommodo did not have Apollo with him. Albus had Neil. And Neil… now more than ever, related and unrelated to James, had to be kept from Incommodo.

Every now and then, Albus had checked the map to see if Neil was still in the Owelry. Even an hour and a half later, the boy was still there, pacing back and forth. Albus did not know if he was still talking to his mother, his sister, or whoever, or if he was just thinking. Albus felt like he was waiting in a hospital for news. Would Neil talk to James as well? Bigger question, would the Stone even help him? Was Neil capable of being helped or did James and Albus try in vain? Would he simply hand the Stone back and never be seen again? Only time would tell. As Albus walked away, to a room not far from the Owelry, he wiped a tear from his eye again. When this was all over, when Albus died and rejoined James… he was giving that brother of his a long-deserved hug.


	19. Fallen

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 17: Fallen**

 _The Ministry of Magic…_

Harry and his friends stood inside the Ministry of Magic headquarters. The alliance with the Arsenal, for a wonder, still stood and allowed them to help defend the place. They managed before but this time- this time they would fail. Harry knew it. The Reservation would take over but it would not be like last time. This time was different. His plan against Incommodo- no, Herpo- was still in fruition and the Reservation would still be unable to attack Hogwarts. It was time their ignorance was used against them.

Rojer had destroyed the shields around the Ministry, it gained even more power. That damned object would eventually have enough to take Hogsmeade's protections down. They would take the Ministry but what they did not know was what Harry had in motion thanks to Albus. Albus forewarned Harry about the Reservation back after his third year, after a foolish excursion into the forest. Foolish but significant. Harry had Percy Weasley alert the Muggle Prime Minister. If push came to shove and the Reservation attacked with an all-out assault, the Muggle army itself would be involved. And with Harry inside the ship and a brilliant strategist in Hermione, any Muggle-repelling Charms placed would be lifted. Hermione had a chip within her skin to dispel such Charms as long as she was around. It was war, yes, but it was a war they would win.

 _Hogwarts…_

Albus did not know what Incommodo hoped to gain from Albus watching his memory but Albus gave him no indication he even watched. He would not give the Headmaster the time of day. In truth, the memory meant nothing more than a simple history lesson to Albus. Albus hid himself in a side chamber and took the map out once again, looking intently. Neil had just left. Taking a deep breath, Albus walked out and took the right turns to run into him. Knowing Neil would come down a certain corridor, Albus wiped the map blank and positioned himself by an open empty classroom, waiting. Not a minute later, Neil indeed showed up around the corner. Upon seeing Albus, he stopped briefly, considered, and then walked on.

"Where?" Neil asked shortly. It seemed he had reverted back to his short statements.

"James found it," Albus said honestly. "Gave it to me. But it's an old Slytherin Heirloom so I gave it to Seth since he's the rightful owner."

"Gave it back?"

"For a time, yeah," Albus nodded.

"Can I keep it?" Neil asked directly. They were inside the classroom now, Albus' eyes on the map to make sure nobody was around to overhear them. The two were standing by the window, looking out into the grounds.

"For how long?" Albus asked warily. He hoped Neil would consider himself alive and not _end it_ like he promised. Was the Stone the only thing keeping him alive? He bit his lip.

"I don't know," Neil said quietly.

"Are you- ok?" Albus asked.

"I… don't know," Neil admitted quietly.

"You know… the Stone should really be used when you _need_ it," Albus said tentatively. "Not freely."

Neil did not respond. His hand was still clutching the stone as they grasped the windowsill. His knuckles were white now, and as if he really felt afraid. "Please… let me keep it. Just for a time."

"Neil"-

"I- I know that Cadmus Peverell killed himself but- but I _need_ this," Neil argued desperately. "Just- just to spend the time I ne-never had with my sister. _Please._ I'll… I'll do anything."

Albus considered Neil a great deal. He had a feeling James would allow it, at least for a time. But Neil _had_ to be careful. The last thing Albus wanted was for Neil to realize that the Stone did _not_ bring them back, just allowed communication. It was better to allow the dead their rest. Albus sighed, "Three months. It's not mine to give, really. In the end, I _have_ to return it to Seth."

Neil just gazed out of the window with Albus. Finally, Neil said, "I talked to James."

Albus' heart did a back flip. "Y-you did?"

"Al, you had a fantastic brother," Neil said quietly.

Albus almost wanted to cry again. That was why James wanted Albus in particular to help Neil. It was James' way, even from beyond the grave, of showing Albus that he had changed. James must have hoped to use the Stone with Neil the year before, but Seth had it back then. If Albus had known what James needed it for, he would've gotten it somehow. Neil might've been helped a while ago. For the first time though, as Albus and Neil looked at each other, there was something different in his eyes. They were not shattered nor were they repaired, they were simply there, perhaps empty or curious.

"I know."

"You should've known that sooner," Neil said wistfully. "And I- I had a fantastic sister."

"She had a fantastic brother," Albus added. "That was really brave, Neil. The hat was right. Does she- blame you?" Albus asked, assuming Neil had talked to her.

Neil shook his head very shortly. "She doesn't have to. I still blame myself."

"So… now what?" Albus asked. "What'd you decide?"

Neil stared over his shoulder at the map, his fingers slowly loosening their hold around the ring. "Isn't it obvious?" He looked at the Stone, "Ok, three months, I'll give it back."

Neil did leave, taking the Stone with him. Albus hoped he made the right decision, leaving it with Neil. He hoped Neil stayed true and returned it after three months. He sighed on his way out. Albus knew Neil wanted to seclude himself to cry, or else be left alone with his thoughts or simply talk to James and Sara again. Albus watched as his dot went slowly over to Gryffindor tower where Neil secluded himself in his dormitory. He stopped at a corner by a window and moved no more, possibly asleep or else simply sitting still.

Albus remained in that room for a while afterward, grateful Neil at least left the ring. He was not completely helped but it was a start. Neil seemed very secluded for the rest of the month. The first effect of the Stone on Neil's life made itself clear the very next day, Neil actually dared to announce to Incommodo that he was leaving the school of his own free will. Perhaps Incommodo was surprised because he watched as Neil left, not lifting a finger to make him stay. Neil disappeared completely off the face of the map as he took refuge in the Room of Requirement, thereby leaving the school he hated so much. Still, when Albus visited the Room, Neil was always available. Whenever he was using the Stone, it was not all day. Whatever he did in the Room of Requirement, he did it quietly.

Albus missed Christmas at Hogwarts and for a wonder, even under Incommodo, the castle once again decorated itself. Even the dungeons were decorated and it was indeed a shame that some of Albus' friends were unable to enjoy it being stuck in the Room of Requirement. Incommodo was not seen partaking in any decorating but Professor Macmillan was leading the charge in decorating the castle. The holidays were making themselves known as the time went on. The only thing that took away from the festive mood was Incommodo's announcement of school-wide examinations to be held in tandem with the last few Dueling tournament matches of the round. Round two quickly came to an end on Christmas Eve. This was the time of Albus' match of the round. Sierra Lean. Master Tyro had called them up, Albus feeling eyes on him. Maria had pulled ahead and she was first year, Albus was facing a third year. If he lost this, would Incommodo take disappointment and expel him?

Albus faced her across the table, wand at the ready. It was not the first time Albus faced a Lean and it would not be the last, he felt. He faced off with Seth and even Soto, why not Sierra? Sierra proved to be quite powerful too. The first attack she pulled off was a Sound-based Curse that sent a loud whistling ripping through Albus' eardrums, similar to Seth's old instrument. It did not seem to have affected Incommodo or the teachers and students. Albus knew he alone was temporarily deafened, sound now just a blur to him, a muffled something coming from behind two closed doors. He threw himself to the floor to avoid a Stunning spell but only barely, he felt his ears beginning to bleed. He knew the counter-curse, it was rather simple, but he could not do it when Sierra was constantly firing spells.

 _Impedimenta_ Albus thought, sending a nonverbal Impediment Jinx to her. The surprise of the attack against a student who was not as good at nonverbal spells as Albus was did immobilize her but only for seconds. Albus just had time to mutter " _Finite"_ on his ears to regain his hearing. He fired a Stunner just as Sierra regained mobility. The girl barely dodged it but as she did, Albus pointed his wand at the table and said, _"Lubricus."_

Sierra ended up on a slippery floor Albus created which sent her sliding down. Albus sighed in relief as Sierra looked defeated. She did not even attempt to parry any spell. She knew when she lost. She just lay there, giving up as Albus placed his wand on her to signify victory. He sighed in relief as Sierra muttered "Good for you." Albus was let down next and Sierra climbed down once the table went back to normal.

Albus' duel with Sierra did not end things either. The next one saw Seth and Aries face off. The air around them was different. Albus new he was watching two powerhouses about fight. Seth and Aries were facing at either end of the elevated table stage. Their eyes were very different too. Aries' eyes were stormy and fierce, like a raging fire in the middle of a powerful storm. Seth, on the other hand, was shrewd and deductive. He watched her move, watched her feet, her hand movements, probably keeping every single movement she made in mind to use against her. Albus knew what Seth hoped.

" _She has the disadvantage of being the most powerful student in the school. Makes her a target. If someone plays his cards right, she can lose."_

Simon watched Seth with more interest than he gave him all year. Theodore Nott let out a bang with his wand and Seth stepped back. It was a stare-down. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Seth and Aries stared at each other for what had to be a minute or two. Finally, Seth appeared to give in. He began moving his wand in a graceful motion, like a flowing motion, and just when his stabbed it forth, Albus expected a spell to burst out. It never came. Aries, anticipating such a spell, erected a shield. Seth acted then. Just as the temporary shield came up, he sent a Knock-back Jinx. The shield, so temporary disappeared just as the spell reached it and actually knocked her back.

The crowd whooped as Incommodo folded his long, spindly arms. Seth waited for her to get up. Albus knew Seth would never manage to get her down a second time. Albus was surprised she did not block it. She could've if she used her Amulet but Albus guessed she was not going to draw attention to it. Seth seemed to know that too and took a deep breath before jumping down. Jumping off the table gave victory to Aries but the girl blinked.

" _What? You're giving up?"_

"I know I can't do it," Seth shrugged. "And a real duelist would live to fight another day, not jump in to a suicidal fight. Besides, I knocked you down once. You were fooled and I knocked you down because you got cocky."

" _I beat you without firing a shot!"_ Aries argued back, seemingly hurt that Seth refused to fight her.

"Great, well done," Seth shrugged and walked off to the muttering of a crowd and a disapproving look from Incommodo.

The next few duels saw a big bang for the students when Gabriel let off a firecracker hidden underneath the table and in the chaos, stunned his opponent. He actually loudly justified his actions, saying that Tyro did declare the tournament as Anything Goes. Nate did something similar but to a more drastic approach. His firecracker, Albus knew, was an old Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product that could turn into a dragon. The small dragon went straight for an opponent who actually jumped right off the table, giving Nate the victory. Gabriel and Nate hugged upon Nate jumping down and reveled in their victory as the crowd laughed their hearts out.

Still, Albus had a bad feeling about the look Incommodo was giving them. The end of Round 2 marked the beginning of the end of the first term. The holidays would begin halfway through the week. The reason for this was because Incommodo and Tyro had organized exams to be taken marking the halfway point of the school year since the results would be released sometime in January. As Minister and Headmaster, Incommodo gave himself the right to expel whoever failed the examinations. This caused a great deal of nervousness throughout the school. Of course, some did not see it as much of a problem and one of those easy-going people was Simon Far, who actually saw this as normal and expressed surprise that Hogwarts did not usually have what he called Midterm exams.

"Lady Elizabeth Boarding School gave midterms all the time," Simon said factually in the Room of Requirement upon telling Proxima what was happening. This actually interested some students and even Seth was nodding slowly, remembering the same as he did.

Proxima on the other hand raised an eyebrow, "You mean, you suffered midterms _all the time._ How did you ever finish a year if it was always midterms?"

Simon rolled his eyes and turned to her, "Proxy… it's a _figure of speech._ You learn it in English class. I mean it happens every year."

"Pretty stupid figure of speech if"-

"Proxy, honestly, Muggles do things differently, get over it," Simon warned.

Simon may have found it all normal, and if Seth went to the same school he did, he must not have minded either. As Seth studied in the corner alone, though, Albus did not think the two made it up yet. Not to say efforts were not being made. Albus was brushing up on his spell practicing when Simon walked tentatively over to where Seth sat and asked, "Want help with Potions?"

Seth did not answer immediately. Albus tried to keep his mind off them too but with a half-dedicated mind, his spell work was suffering. _Obscurum Expunctus,_ He thought nonverbally. Still, nothing. He had to be capable of nonverbal spells or he too would be on his way out the door. After a whole minute of silence, Seth sighed, "Sure."

 _Obscurum Expunctus_ Albus thought hard. To his slight surprise, a shield burst out of his wand. A golden dome of a shield which he knew could block off the Dark Arts. With the shield still up, Albus decided to test it quickly. _Mucus ad Nauseum._ Even the most basic curse seemed to be nonexistent. Albus did not dare attempt an Unforgivable, especially in front of Seth or Simon, but he knew it worked. Simon seemed interested too and Seth just looked up carelessly before looking down at his studies again. Albus sighed in relief as the shield disintegrated. If he could just study for the rest of his subjects…

Though Albus and Scorpius had less subjects and therefore less exams than the other years, their exams were longer and would cover their studies throughout their nearly seven years in Hogwarts. Monday's first few exams came. For Albus it was Study of Ancient Runes which was split between written and practical. Albus was actually expected to perform a Rune Spell in the heat of a duel and with no one other than Aries who was hard enough. Albus took the time to draw the runes on his shoulder before allowing his clothing to cover it. He was not expected to defeat Aries, just show his capability which meant he had to distract Aries. And Albus knew how.

After the written, which he found very difficult and time consuming, Albus put the Runes of Partnership, Defense, and Need to good use. He used his Rune of Need twice and summoned two lions. One went for Aries' tiger while Albus drew the Rune of Partnership on the other lion's bare nose bridge and used the Rune of Defense to protect the lion when it needed protection. It was only when Aries flicked her wand lazily at Albus' shoulders that the lions disappeared and Albus was left without any summons. The class still clapped for the extensive duel though. At least Albus put a fight up, though he knew if Aries had been going all out, he would not have had a chance to even draw the Runes.

The next examination was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Albus had a feeling the written contained questions meant for people who had finished the seventh year, not when they were halfway through it. It was because Albus had two years of teaching by Soto that he managed to make educated guesses on these questions. His suspicions were confirmed when Scorpius said he also had those same vibes and believed Incommodo was actively trying to challenge them to a point only people like Rose would be able to manage. Albus sure did regret Rose's absence now. He was beginning to miss her lectures on how the tests went.

The only subject Albus proved to be perfectly adept at was Charms the next day and that was because he had nearly seven years of education on the subject and nearly six years of tutoring by Alexis. He might not have managed an Outstanding like he was sure he did on Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he definitely performed well over the average level. The next day was the last and saw him doing Transfiguration and Herbology. Transfiguration, he was sure he only managed an Acceptable and Herbology, with Master Tyro even less.

Albus certainly hoped his efforts would get him through. He did not want to be expelled. Part of why he did so well as Hogwarts Guard leader was because he was capable of traversing the school as he liked. If he ended up having to be limited to nighttime wanderings or the Invisibility cloak, both of which were dangerous, Albus would not do as well and he needed access to Lycah's old hut as well. In fact, they also had to get the Orb from the Unseen Lands while the Reservation was about but the problem was, the Reservation was focused on London attacks. As far as Albus knew, the brunt of their force was still beyond the forest.

Nonetheless, Albus had a month worry about that. The completion of the exams gave them the free time they coveted so much under Incommodo's rule. Finally, Albus found himself able to relax and he did so in the Slytherin Common room. Everyone else was outside snowball fighting and he stayed alone with Seth. Albus hoped he could have time alone with Seth ever since he saw Incommodo's memories. He meant to talk to him about it. Albus looked around. Seth was alone against the wall deep in thought.

"What're you thinking about?" Albus asked curiously.

Seth looked up, mind clearly on a specific subject. Albus expected something related to Simon but it did not come. Seth's answer gave Albus flashbacks to his talk to Mark and the twins back in third year. Seth's answer was simple. "Death."

Albus blinked. _Death?_ "What about it?" he asked lowly.

"After being tortured by Lex, I realized something I didn't really think of," Seth said solemnly, tone a little strange. It was not emotionless but… different. It was wonder. Almost excitement. "I might actually die. So… I'm just wondering… what will death be like? I expect to just disappear but… what about dreams. Death is often compared to sleep so… does that mean I'd be eternally dreaming or is it… different? Do I just… fade?"

Albus had no idea what to make of this. He did not know the answer to Seth's questions nor could he comment. Seth did not seem to fear death, jut regard it with wonder and curiosity, like it was an interesting phenomenon he had never heard of before.

"Simon and Sophie are convinced that upon dying, I'll go to some place," Seth muttered. "Some separate plane of existence. Isn't that weird?"

"My dad believes the same so… no," Albus shrugged. "Does- does it bother you, thinking you may die?"

"No," he said immediately without hesitation. "I guess I always knew I would die earlier than everyone else. Even if I live through the war, I expect my life would end sooner than everyone else's."

"What makes you say that?"

Seth shrugged, "Dunno. Just a gut feeling. Maybe I'm wrong. Do you think you'll die?"

Albus looked up too, not sure what to say to this. "Yeah. I do." Seth smiled, smiled up in a very weird way. It looked very artificial on him. Albus sighed, "I'll see you on the other side then… if there is one."

"If there isn't?"

"Then I guess it doesn't matter."

Now Albus was hearing him, he realized that Seth's voice had matured. After being in the same castle as him, seeing him almost every day, Albus had not noticed that the boy had matured. But as Seth had grown up, his morals, what few morals he had, had blurred even more. Sometimes, it did seem as if they no longer existed, if they ever did.

"I needed to talk to you," Albus said shortly. "By the way."

"About…"

"The Dark Arts," Albus said simply.

"That's a curious topic for you," Seth said. "Make it quick."

Seth met Albus' eyes. Albus was not sure what was supposed to be said through them. He was not sure but was there a glimmer of sadness behind those empty blue eyes? Was it possible? Albus did not know what to say to the boy. Seth had gone on a very drastic path of his own choosing, had killed so many people in a single year, saw both his parents die without batting an eye, rebuffed all of Simon's attempts to get through to him, and even promised to kill more. The war had snapped his mind. Albus even had the Ring, an Heirloom Seth had given up so easily until he had been reconciled with Simon, an endpoint looking more and more unlikely. Somehow, Albus had not given up on him.

"Yeah, about Incommodo actually…"

"And judging by your interest in the Dark Arts, you want to talk about his two souls," Seth guessed accurately.

"I guess what I really want to know is what sort of effect having two souls has on your mental condition," Albus asked. "Incommodo gave me a memory of his, back when he was Mortimer Ink, after he had contact with the Scepter…" Albus described openly, in as much detail as he could, what he had witnessed. How Ink had felt vengeful for no one helping him, how Opal had discovered his secret and threatened to have him expelled, how he had killed her and put the blame on Albatross, and how Albatross was expelled and Cadmus left to look after him in St. Mungo's. "And his mind was going, referring to himself in the third person, trying to fight it but failing and ultimately becoming Mors Incommodo. He actually seemed to be doing wandless magic to make her brother fire the Killing Curse and make it look like he did it. The two Potter brothers left the school after that."

"Al… Soul magic is _really_ dark. I don't mess with the soul. But… I can't imagine the effect on the mind being too good. Once you've given in to a second soul, your first mentality dies. So, whatever made him Ink is dead by now. Died since he was seven."

"There's no hope, at all?"

"No," Seth said immediately. "That's ridiculous. Maybe if he fought initially when Herpo first entered, he might've lived but he didn't. His mind was the only thing keeping him Incommodo. But the mentality is dead, the mind is dead, it's being kept alive by something different. That's _why_ it's considered really Dark Magic. Once your mind goes, it's gone. Even if you somehow destroyed the Herpo part of him, Ink's body would replace him. I mean, he's been dead for over a hundred years and defeating Herpo _means_ getting rid of that persistent soul of his. You want to beat him, you have to beat them both. Beating just one will give the other a chance of rebirth which we can't have. They're symbiotic and if you want to beat them both, you'd have to do soul battle."

"Which is what?"

"Souls are connected by the mind," Seth said simply. "So, Legilimency would do it. But that would be really hard. It takes training which you don't have. But if you cast Legilimency at the same time he tried a Killing Curse, one soul-base spell and one mind-base, the two would merge and _that_ should do it. But it carries risk to you because you have two souls too."

"Yeah, well- wait, how do you know I"-

Seth pointed at Albus' scar on his chin, "I was privy to the essence, remember? I told you to kill. I know where these sort of things end up."

"So, am I dead too, then?" Albus asked, trying to sound impassive.

"Can't tell," Seth shrugged as if it hardly mattered. "If you were, I imagine you'd have changed by now so you're probably safe. Your second soul grew slowly, and your body was allowed to adapt slowly. For now, at least. So, you're alive. But in a few years, you won't be. As long as you're alive, it'll grow stronger. Is that it?"

"Yeah," Albus sighed.

Seth got up and left, leaving Albus alone. Albus indulged himself instead with taking out the map and watching the dots. Many were in the grounds, probably having a snowball fight. Albus grinned at the last snowball he had the previous year, remembering Alexis trying to force him to have fun, even Lucy getting involved. He remembered James trying to get Neil to throw a snowball at Sierra but the boy refused. Albus now knew what was behind everything. Yet, he still never talked to Neil about his involvement with Era's death. Albus knew Era would've died with or without Neil, knew that Neil did nothing but summon Era up there with nothing more than a secret hope. Albus would have done the same if he was not so involved with saving Alexis' life that time. Dare he talk to Neil about it?

The dot of Incommodo, which was indeed labeled Incommodo, walked from the Astronomy tower alongside Tyro. The two walked to the Entrance hall together before Incommodo went off to the grounds and Tyro walked towards the dungeons. Incommodo did not stop at the grounds either. He seemed to be leaving the castle. Soon enough, the Headmaster left the map completely. Where he was going, Albus did not know or care, he continued scanning the map. He felt like a true Overseer. He grinned, knowing how Hogwarts' previous Overseer Rojer would feel if he saw him then. Rojer was on the fifth floor.

Albus scanned the map some more, watching Tyro walk from the dungeons alongside Sierra. Sophie was on her way to the Room of Requirement along with Cherry Goal and with Incommodo leaving the school. Why, Albus did not know. They passed a classroom that seemed empty except for two. Seth was in an unused Charms classroom with Simon again. Albus was curious to what they were talking about but the map did not include speech bubbles. Albus kept his eye there until the corner of his eye caught two dots walking past it. Sierra and Tyro. The dot of Seth stopped and after a minute, walked out too, leaving Simon's dot where it was. Albus kept his eyes on it. This was interesting. Seth, Tyro and Sierra…

Tyro was walking with Sierra near the Gryffindor corridor, taking what seemed to be a detour. Seth's dot was tailing at a distance. What would happen? Albus got up, considered it, and then threw his Invisibility cloak over himself, determined to find out what was happening. He left the Common room and raced across the corridor, towards where he hoped Tyro and Sierra did not get far. He just spotted Seth ducking behind a suit of armor. Albus, being invisible, could tail at a closer range. The two, Tyro and Sierra, were taking the Astronomy shortcut to the tower itself where Incommodo had left. The Headmaster was still not back. Albus climbed the winding staircase well behind them, sensing Seth behind the invisible Albus. Did Seth know Albus was on the case too?

Albus barely made it inside the main tower when Tyro shut the door with his wand. It was then when he started talking rather calmly, but with an icy hint to his voice. "I thought, while the Headmaster was in Hogsmeade, we should have a little chat, Miss Lean. Know that your responses will make much difference in how your education goes from here on out."

"Are you about to expel me due to my loss?" Sierra asked. "Potter is seventh year. I'm third year."

"Your reputation precedes you," Tyro responded casually. "I do not believe you should have lost the duel with the sort of magic you've shown yourself capable of pulling off. However, this is not what we're discussing. Where are the expelled students?"

Albus' heart started beating. He could vaguely sense Seth's footsteps a little way behind as Tyro and Sierra reached the top and overlooked the grounds. Would Sierra give them away? Would she when her education was on the line? He got his answer soon enough. "I was under the impression they are in Hogsmeade or left into the"-

"Don't lie, Miss Lean," Tyro warned. "We both know they are in the castle and the Headmaster is no fool. His efforts to get across to your brother have failed but I have faith in you. I have faith that you know better, that with same nudging, you too can become part of the Arsenal's main force."

"You do?"

"You and your brother are extremely powerful," Tyro went on. "This sort of power has not been seen for a long time. It is a power the world _must_ see, don't you think, to have an image of what an education run by Mors Incommodo would look like. The world would envy you, your abilities, your reputation would be enormous, and you would both be quite free to practice whatever sort of magic you wish, don't you think? And to top it, you would be given a pardon on whatever you want. _Whatever_ you and your brother do. And all you have to do is tell us where the expelled students are hiding, and how to find them."

Sierra was indeed silent. She seemed to be genuinely considering the offer. But it looked like a battle. It was his offer against her own loyalty to her brother and the Hogwarts Guard. Albus covered his mouth to block his breath, nonetheless convinced that his heartbeat would give him away. If Sierra agreed, now she was kicked from the Guard, Albus would be unable to stop her. Seth would take her side now Simon was irrelevant, Tyro would gain an ally and Incommodo a powerful ally. One thing for sure, nobody who was on the DA's side would implicitly threaten expulsion unless Sierra gave away the rest of the students.

"To tell the truth, even if you did expel me, I'm not sure I'm welcome with them," Sierra said slowly. "Wherever they are, the expelled students certainly don't like me."

"Which is why you should inform me where your enemies are hiding," Tyro insisted.

"Which is why I am probably unable to tell you where my _enemies_ are hiding," Sierra said simply with a small, good-natured smile. "I can't help. But if you need anything else…"

"Well… I do hope to lure one or two students out of their hiding places," Tyro said honestly. "And what luck, Lean, you're the bait."

Albus was nearly pushed aside by a strong push. Invisible or not, Albus fell aside but found no one standing there. Someone was there, someone invisible. A jet of red light narrowly missed Tyro as Sierra held her breath. Albus whipped his cloak off too with his wand on Tyro. Tyro seemed to get that he was way in over his head but he was tricky too. He would try to get out of it.

Tyro flicked his wand, making Albus' wand fly out of his hand. Tyro, with swift speed, knocked the wand from the air off the balcony.

" _Accio wand!"_ A voice yelled. Albus recognized Seth's disembodied voice. A spell from Tyro went to the place it came from but nothing happened and Albus' wand soared into Albus' hand again.

Albus got up, aiming for Tyro again, _"Stupef"-_

The spell was parried and it rebounded on Albus, forcing him to roll out of the way. Sierra failed to get to her wand in time. She was levitated over the Astronomy tower and Albus dived for his own wand. Arrest Seth, maybe, was understandable, but if Tyro was threatening to kill a student, it was clear where his loyalties lay. Tyro looked at Albus, "When this is over, you are going to be expelled."

"Let her go!" Seth's voice yelled and the boy showed himself from behind the door. Albus froze, not yet visible. He was not taking care to block his breathing though.

Albus watched with bated breath as Tyro turned to face Seth, "Are you quite sure those are the words you choose in this present situation?"

"Put her back or you die," Seth promised, wand pointing threateningly. _"Now?"_

"And risk expulsion?"

Albus knew what could happen and he was willing to give this one to Seth in this situation. Incommodo's reason for disappearance became clear. He hoped to have one or both of the Lean siblings expelled and see if they ever arrived. He was probably waiting on the pathway to Hogsmeade. Tyro and Seth stared off as Sierra was struggling against the Levitation Charm. "Let my sister go, Tyro!"

"You like going for deals," Tyro yelled. "It's really very simple. Tell me where the students are and your sister goes free! It's that simple!"

Seth was red with fury and anger. Albus had seen this too many times. His heart started beating. He knew Tyro was going to die, knew that the Master had no idea that Seth was perfectly capable of murdering him but Sierra would die too. One throw off the tower would end her life, would break the body brimming with life and happiness. And she had concealed the Guard with that life. A thief she may be, she was loyal. "You're making a mistake. This is my last warning. You're going to _die."_

What happened next had went by so quickly, Albus was later surprised he managed to keep up with it all. "You've made your choice," Tyro shrugged, and with a flick, Sierra went flying away.

Seth yelled in fear. True fear. So many things happened at once. Seth withdrew his wand and brandished it but Albus was focused on Tyro. Tyro parried Albus' spell just as Seth suspended Sierra in midair. Seth then fired at Tyro without a care, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Tyro avoided the initial spell but did not manage to avoid the one hiding behind it. Tyro too was blasted off the tower and fell below.

Sierra looked breathless. Tyro's attempts had been futile. Sierra would've lived even if Albus had never shown up. Seth had proved that. He was not bluffing and he never was. Nonetheless, the two got Sierra to safety much quicker together and the danger had passed. At least, for that time.

"Incommodo was expecting this," Albus said in a small voice as Seth hugged Sierra tightly and Sierra was actually tearing as she embraced her older brother. "He wanted one of you expelled. He's waiting in Hogsmeade."

"Big deal," Seth muttered as they got up. "We need to hide."

"He's on his way back," Albus warned them, looking at the map. "He must know already. Get to the Room of Requirement. I'll bring your things. Ok? Go, quick! We don't want to be seen over here!"

Albus quickly concealed them both with his cloak and led them down. Going sick at the thought of explaining to the Hogwarts Guard what had happened and why the two were there, Albus led them to the seventh floor and walked the corridor, Sierra staring at the map. The room appeared just as she announced his arrival at the grounds where Tyro's body lay. A storm would be raised soon enough. Seth and Sierra got inside and Albus turned around and rushed back to the Slytherin Common room in the dungeons. His heart was pounding as he saw a horde of students. The news, it seemed, had already spread. Albus made it to the dormitories. He walked down to the girl's dormitories but the first step felt like fire and spikes at once. Albus yelped and jumped off. _"Accio Sierra's trunk!"_

A splintering of wood told Albus that the spell had worked. _Pluma_ he thought. Carrying the trunk with feather-light mass, he got to Seth's dormitory next and flicked his wand to get all his stuff in the trunk. Bewitching that too, he carried them both under the cloak, now a little slower, to the seventh floor while Tyro's body was being carried in. On the seventh floor, Lysander seemed to be waiting for him. Him and Alexander heaved the stuff into the room. Locan seemed to be there too, but visibly shaken. He was shocked at what he had done himself, muttering to himself. Albus wanted to ask him what happened but did not dare. He had to be downstairs, lest he too be discovered missing.

He rushed downstairs, stuffing his cloak inside his bag, Albus showed up with the Ravenclaws in the Great Hall where Incommodo called for a school gathering. The Headmaster, standing, looking very intimidating, regarded them all threateningly. Albus knew he was scanning the crowd for anyone who was missing. Alexis looked confused, Scorpius and Lucy, who seemed to have been in the grounds, were looking very shocked indeed and the teachers looked solemn. Nott for one actually looked upset and Alex and Eric stood beside Mark. All were unaware of what had happened.

"Students of Hogwarts," Incommodo said quietly. "A travesty has occurred with the death of Herbology Professor and Master Inquisitor Maximus Tyro. He was found on the foot of the Astronomy tower and taken away. With this death has come that which no student can walk away from and I _know_ who did it. He who is not among us right now is the murderer and will stand trial, be expelled and ultimately killed for his actions. I therefore ask that anyone who knows where the students Seth and Sierra Lean may be hiding, come to me with information. Those who do so will receive a ten thousand galleon reward upon capture. Those who work in concealing them will of course be expelled."

Tight-knit the Hogwarts Guard might've been, the fidgeting of some members still in the crowd told Albus that many seriously considered turning both in, if only for the money but nobody did. Albus knew it was not loyalty that drove them. They might have stayed silent for any other student but after Seth's exposure as a murderer the year before, few were willing to defend him. The only reason they did not say a word was because they were bound by a Silencing Jinx and a Memory Charm. Not to mention turning them in would ultimately put Alexander, Rose and the Scamander twins at risk as well as expose the Guard's existence and meeting place.

"Very well. I am enforcing martial law on this school," Incommodo announced. "Until all defected and expelled students are caught and tried, the Arsenal will be here to keep an eye inside and outside the castle. The Head of this will be Zandar Lex and he _will_ be given permission to punish any transgressors in anyway he sees fit. Good day."

The school was allowed to leave when nobody turned anyone in. A few said that their dormitories were empty and some insisted that the trunks were there five minutes ago, one reported a trunk-shaped hole in the girl's dormitory door but that got nobody any closer to finding the murderer. Why Incommodo wanted both Leans arrested, Albus did not know. Clearly, only Seth did the deed and Sierra was a victim and Incommodo knew that. Albus knew because the two were together before parting to their respective posts. This was planned. Of course, Tyro could not have expected his own death.

The next day, Simon looked upset too, and he shivered a great deal as they sat down in the Room of Requirement, now enlarged enough for them to keep a corner with Scorpius as Proxima read the _Daily Prophet_ and Scorpius and Lucy sat down on Albus' other side, ready to get more information _._

"Tyro too?" Simon asked with a hurt expression. He looked teary, "D-does he _want_ to be a murderer?"

"It's not what you think," Albus assured as Proxima rolled her eyes behind the paper.

"Malcolm killed Simon," Proxima scoffed. "Samantha went insane, and Simon's bullies mysteriously died, I suppose this one expelled Sierra?"

"He tried _killing_ Sierra," Albus told her, making Simon look up, Proxima set the paper down, Lucy raised a eyebrow and Scorpius shrugged as if he was not surprised. "Astronomy tower. Incommodo hoped to catch them in Hogsmeade after Tyro expelled them. I saw them walking down here. Tyro didn't plan on dying but Incommodo certainly took advantage of it to try getting information."

"Information I half wish I could give," Proxima said sadly.

Simon looked hopeful, "Are you… are you sure?"

"I saw it," Albus promised. "I dunno if Tyro should've died but I saw what happened. He was definitely trying to kill her because he was holding her over, trying to get Seth to reveal the Room of Requirement."

"And… did he?"

"No, he killed him, remember," Albus reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, and for more reasons than one," Proxima said with a smirk as she laid the _Prophet_ down.

"You still read that thing?" Lucy asked with distaste.

"You read it and tell me why I should've chucked it," Proxima challenged him. "The Ministry has fallen."


	20. The Duty of the Guard

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 18: The Duty of the Guard**

 _ **The Ministry Falls**_

 _The Ministry has fallen, writes Lady Ruse, spokeswoman for the Reservation of Pure-bloods around the world. In an attack last night, the latest in a string of attempts by the Reservation to gain a magical foothold in London, the Ministry has finally fallen. The Minister, known as Mors Incommodo, has not been seen by public eye for a long time but sources indicate he resides in the magically protected Hogwarts School, whose protections the Reservation has been unable to break for the past year. Reservation Commander Julia Farthy insists it is only a matter of time before the Reservation manages to break in and take over. She further insists that such a battle would be easy after the fall of the Ministry as the Minister alone is responsible for the added protections over Hogwarts._

 _The capture of the Ministry has been met with resistance by the Arsenal and their allied Dumbledore's Army many of whom have been injured or killed in their attempt to defend the Ministry they were previously at war with. It is also reported that the marshal of vampires against the Reservation by the name of Otto Blackberry has been killed in the battle overnight, the marshal of Arsenal Members in London Percy Weasley, believed widely to be a spy for Dumbledore's Army, has been injured, and the three leaders of said Army have been taken._

 _Sources indicate the three leaders go by the names of Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Both famous around the Wizarding world in their own right, they are seen as potentials to bring the Reservation to the popularity it deserves and are all under negotiation to prove their worth as witches and wizards by joining Praetor Dubium aboard his ship. This represents a major victory for the Reservation and an enormous loss for the world that once combated it in Diagon Alley, now an outpost for the Reservation._

 _The Reservation has been met with growing popularity as they take the British Wizarding world by storm, purifying the blood that has so long plagued Wizardkind. The war has seen many casualties but with the fall of the Ministry, the warring factions have been reduced to nothing but a tiny rebellion. The Minister, no more than a despot with many of his Arsenal now captured or dead, remains in hiding, offering no show of strength over the army he once commanded. With the Minister no longer in charge, the Reservation may now find it easier to dismantle the protections around Hogwarts and move in once and for all, establishing control over the Wizarding World's education system._

" _In the meantime," Farthy says, "The war against the Muggle populace has finally begun, starting with the attack on Muggle schools." While the Muggle Prime Minister has taken steps to avoid contact with the Reservation, the Muggle army stands unaware. The schools stand as the first target, hoping to take apart the Muggle education system, thus destroying any hope future generations have of ever rebuilding the fallen pieces of their society. "The grand strategy set by Praetor Dubium has been working," writes Lady Ruse. The next step will, of course be to poison the Muggle water supply, thus crippling most of the populace including their standing army. The crippling of their army will bring about the takeover of their higher offices, thus bringing the United Kingdom under Reservation control._

Albus and Scorpius finished reading the article at around the same time. Scorpius actually looked very worried and verbalized his worry for his mother who was in the Manor. The more the Reservation took, the closer they got to where she was and the easier it would be to take her away. Albus for one worried about his own mother who was hidden in Grimmauld Place. Both houses were under the Fideleus Charm which even the Reservation could not break, so they were in luck. On Albus' end, he was more worried for his father now he seemed to have snuck aboard the ship. For then, the Reservation seemed to be hoping for his allegiance, at least for the time being. Better luck than Hogwarts which according to the paper did seem like its days were numbered.

Until Simon smirked, "Then… why is it the _Quibbler_ said something different?" Simon took a clipping out and had them read it, this time Proxima standing behind Scorpius to read it. This one was, as usual, shorter.

 _ **Response to Daily Prophet: Daily Quibble- Ministry Falls, Muggles Aware**_

 _In a battle last night that saw the death of Head Vampire Marshal Otto Blackberry and minor injury of Dumbledore's Army ambassador to the Ministry Percy Weasley, the Reservation has at last taken control of a little-populated Ministry. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were announced captured but the Wizarding world holds hope that there is something else Potter has in mind. "With the brunt of the Arsenal believed widely to be in Hogsmeade with the Minister ruling from Hogwarts school, the protections around Hogwarts have been reinforced, not weakened" writes Lysander Scamander, newly established editor of the Quibbler. "The Reservation has less a chance than ever of taking the protections down, especially with them being extended to Hogsmeade. The Reservation's attempts to take the Muggle population down also appear to be doomed. With the war against them known to be over the horizon since two years ago, it is widely believed that the Muggle Prime Minister has mobilized his army and shut all schools and ordered curricula to be started on a little known Muggle dimension called the internet. Very few Wizards know what this entails and fewer know what can be done against it. If the Prime Minister knows of the Reservation, steps will have been taken to avoid poisoning. An ignorant group like the Reservation who thought that placing Hogwarts under siege would starve them out and trap them cannot possibly know how to really cripple a world they have been absent from for so long."_

 _ **Footnote:**_ _Lysander Scamander is a former student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He made his debut four years ago when responding to the_ Daily Prophet's _prejudice against vampires and ultimately succeeded in his mission alongside his brother to give vampires a right to a Hogwarts education._

"Allow me to show you why I was considered a smart person at Lady Elizabeth Boarding School," Simon said. "People write according to their own biases. Of course the Reservation throws themselves up. The day they're considered popular, even by fanatics like you, Proxy, would be the day hell freezes over. They're just writing for themselves and since the second war, the only thing that actually prints the truth is _The Quibbler. That_ is why you should've chucked it. Huh… I quite like Lysander now."

"Well, thanks so much," Lysander said brightly, who just passed.

Christmas day came and went and the more days passed as December froze into January, the more it became clear that Simon was right. _The Quibbler_ seemed to have the right of it. The Reservation's ship had sent every piece of magic it possessed at Hogwarts and nothing got through before the ship came under attack once again from Arsenal members hiding in Hogsmeade. There was a brief scare when someone- probably Rojer if Harry was right (and considering the object he had, he probably was-) forced the Hogsmeade protections down but they were erected once again by Incommodo's power. Many had died but the defenses held and the ship was forced to leave before too much damage could be done. It was further noted that Dubium was displeased with how things were going. The fall of the Ministry did not seem to have led him anywhere, despite promises and assurances in the newspaper.

What comforted Albus was that no more was said of his father, aunt and uncle except that they were on board and supposedly captured. This meant Albus and Lily were the subjects of much whispering but nobody seemed to be giving any grief about it. More like sympathy.This did not mean that everything had settled down though. As the Reservation had promised, they declared their war against the Muggle populace, meaning London was a battlefield and if the war ever ended, a lot of memories would have to be modified.

Something was odd though. Students of known DA members were being questioned and Incommodo did not look pleased that the Muggle world was fighting. It meant something. Lex's torture of Seth was not just the product of anger and Rojer's questioning of Scorpius and Lucy one day was not the product of totalitarianism. Incommodo had not known that the Muggle world would fight as _The Quibbler_ suggested. That, Albus guessed, was the DA's plot. The DA informed the Muggle Prime Minister and that was done without Incommodo' knowledge.

"Leave then," Rojer told Scorpius calmly as he kicked him and Lucy out. "And don't come back unless you have _real_ information to share."

Not only was London a battlefield, news started coming in from plenty of other areas and even the fields of Wiltshire that the Reservation was widening its assault. It seemed the entire country was under an outright attack and the assault was vicious. Albus would've been tossing and turning if it wasn't for the news coming in from Hogsmeade that the Muggle Army was defending against the juggernaut that the Reservation formed and somehow bypassing Muggle-repellants. Albus guessed at least one Wizard was aiding them.

Dozens of witches and wizards fled for the safety of Hogsmeade which still had the protections the Ministry provided. There, of course were rumors that the Arsenal of Education was meeting them in battle and Albus noticed in his frequent map scans that Rojer was missing many times. Plenty of students noted to be part of the Hogwarts Guard were missing from the castle too. Fauna was missing at times, Laura Creevey had disappeared at one point or another, Mark and Aries had left, even the Wallaby twins disappeared, and Albus was quite worried when Scorpius vanished too, presumably to see his mother but judging by his return with a light scratch on his cheek, Albus knew he had done some fighting.

Albus wished he could stop them but he was met with very stiff defensive remarks from Fauna when he asked her to stay safe. "Stay safe? The entire Wizarding world is _unsafe_ and I'm supposed to stay _safe?_ Are you _nuts?"_ And she walked away, muttering about cowards and Slytherins. Another worried soul seemed to be Simon, who fidgeted a lot lately as they waited in the Room of Requirement for Hugo to return when news about an attack on Ottery St. Catchpole came out. Attacks in London grew closer to West End where Simon's old boarding school once was.

"It's just a school Simon," Proxima said reasonably. "You're not even there anymore and the students will have gone by now."

"It's a boarding school," Simon sighed. "It's hard to explain but… it was like my home away from home. These places become really special to you. I was actually well loved over there." He sighed, "I dunno. You wouldn't understand. Most Muggle kids _want_ to see the school go down anyway. _I_ don't. Especially when it's practically the reason why I was always well fed, always treated as a smart kid, with respect which is more than I can say for my life here."

"What? I treat you with respect!" Proxima said defensively. "I stayed true to my side, I"-

"Respect should be a given, not earned"-

"Sorry, Simon, but no, my respect is _earned,"_ Proxima told him. "And precious few people managed. Now get your head out of the clouds and think about problems a little closer to home. They're not taking Hogwarts, that's the end of it."

Albus looked back down at the map and saw that Hugo's dot was still missing. In fact, the dots of him, Rose, Lucy, and Roxanne were missing. Albus frantically searched the map for Lily but she was safe in her dormitory and so, thankfully, was Alex and Eric. Hugo was the first to fall through the portrait.

Albus sighed in relief, "What the hell, man?"

"Hugo got bothered when Ottery St. Catchpole was under attack," Lucy sighed. "I went to help grandma and granddad Weasley get the people to safety. Rosie was in the Burrow. I dunno _what_ the hell she was doing there, _napping._ Idiot. I briefly fought them but we really fight from hidden places. To them, it's like spells flying from midair. It's a technique the DA developed."

"Did- did you sav"-

"We saved it," Lucy said. "After hours of fighting. The news called it heroism but they won't mention the Weasley family by name. Muggles take the credit because somehow, they got past the Muggle-repelling Charms."

"Lo-Louis and Fred, they- they were also there," Hugo gasped for air. "We- we needed to defend our home."

"That's for _adults_ to do," Rose told him from a bundle of blankets she was resting against. "You could've asked _me."_

"Yeah, no, you're incapacitated," Hugo told her bitterly. "You didn't think about going until _I_ went."

"I was busy,"-

"Being expelled? Sleeping? It should've been a given!" Hugo yelled before stalking off.

Rose looked hurt, looking very much like she wanted to say something but did not. Albus watched him go as Lucy and Roxanne also stalked past them. Lucy looked unhurt but Roxanne sported a swelling bauble on her shoulder. "My brother is going to get himself killed one of these days," she said miserably. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Same as me," Albus sighed. It was time, without a doubt, to call another meeting. If they all kept leaving he school to fight, someone would end up dead and Albus was not about to wait for that to happen.

Albus later felt very grateful the Guard meeting was called earlier instead of later but he found it much more difficult to get the word around. With Seth- his main source of spreading- expelled, Albus' capabilities were limited. Even Neil could not do it anymore. Neil settled himself against a wall beside Sierra, sitting on his bottom with his knees facing up, staring ahead as if in part shock. Albus did not know what was going on with him but at least he took Sierra up on her offer and saw her more often. After half an hour of waiting, Neil curled up and slept quietly. Now Albus knew his story, he could not exactly question why. Perhaps he was happier sleeping.

The wait was long enough, Albus was grateful it was the weekend. He saw Maria come in first with a small phial in hand and make her way to Cherry and Lancet, who was making a strange noise. Mark was trying to perform a spell on Lancet to wake up but the boy seemed unresponsive. Maria sighed, "Spells can't undo what Alchemy does. You'd need something more real. Like this"-

"Spells _are_ real," Mark muttered. "I don't _need_ Alchemy."

"Mark"-

"I need _actual magic,"_ Mark continued.

"You'd need"-

"You're good at Alchemy, I'm good at spells," Mark growled at her. "Spells have undone the Dark Arts plenty of times. You're just ignorant to how they work."

"Tell that to the Killing Curse," she yawned.

"I don't have to, Harry Potter beat me to it!" Mark snapped back. "Who beat Voldemort who was- by the way- brought back by _Alchemy._ So, shut up and let me work."

Albus could not tell if Maria was hurt or not, she just watched quietly as Mark worked his magic on Lancet. Cherry was holding her brother's clammy hand. Albus was on the point of looking back to the door when Lancet gave out a small mutter. Mark sighed in relief and looked up, _"Now,_ you can give me that Alchemical- this is a Potion, genius!"

"That's what I was trying to _tell_ you," Maria shot in a childish way. "Professor Nott whipped up for me. It's Wolfsbane and I mixed it with an Alchemical concoction to remove internal combative forces. A poison-killer that beats any antidote. Those two mixed together would _probably_ save him."

"Probably?"

"And probably kill him," she added. "But it's a worth a try if he's dead either way."

"Do it!" Cherry commanded.

Mark rolled his eyes as Maria downed the concoction mixed with the Potion. Lancet's body did seem to react. It was convulsing against itself but color seemed to return to it. It was no longer pale but its usual color. He seemed to be muttering again, as if trying to wake up, and Cherry was urging him on. Maria backed off while Mark performed a last bout of magic on him, watching intently. Albus' attention was on him too, mind off the Guard members who were beginning to file in. He hoped it worked, for Lancet's sake.

Finally, Lancet spluttered out some red liquid. It did not look like blood. Those already in the room, who still did not number too much, exclaimed their surprise as Lancet got up. He was being embraced by Cherry as Mark conjured some water for him. Lancet accepted the drink but it did not seem to help. Lancet muttered, "Still thirsty."

Mark made to conjure up more but Maria grabbed his hand, "You're going to bloat him. He said he's still thirsty, that means water does not help. He needs something else. Blood, maybe."

"But you got rid of the vampirism," Mark exclaimed to Nate's raised eyebrows.

"We don't know that," Riley muttered, staring at Lancet interestedly. "He still seems alive, his heart is beating, but he still needs blood. Try animals and see what happens."

Mark sighed and turned away, ignoring Lancet's words of thanks. He glumly sat in a corner, ignoring Maria who followed him to try and talk to him. For one hour, they talked to Lancet. Some multiplied some food they had but no amount of fruits, vegetables, or water seemed to satisfy hunger or thirst. It was quickly becoming a mystery what Lancet would eat. The Guard was taking a while to show up too, ad those that did were immediately taken by the development in Lancet's case. Albus took up to reading his book in the spare time he had.

 **Alchemy**

 _Alchemy is generally but not entirely considered Dark Magic to the highest degree, second only to soul mutation. Alchemy is concerned directly with the healing of injuries and conjuration of any sort of metal as well as different body parts to be replaced if one goes bad. This all leads to the higher goal of an Alchemist, the Philosopher's Stone, which is said to turn any metal into pure gold as well as produce the Elixir of Life to grant immortality to those who drink it. Alchemy differs from Potions in the respect that Potions tend to change whereas Alchemy can create. Creation vs. Change has been the forefront of Alchemist/Potions debates for centuries which is why very few witches ad wizards adopt both, something required in the making of a Stone._

 _Alchemy's beginnings are debated but most Dark Arts theorists agree it was thought up in Greece during its Muggle occupation of Egypt. Known as Al Kheemia, it was directly concerned with the production of the Elixir of Life. Upon the rise of the British Empire, it was named the official title, Alchemy. Wizard and Muggle alike were concerned with such a substance. Together, Wizards and Muggles managed to mix the elements together to create what was first used for healing. This gave rise to something called Muggle medicine. Beginning to think that the Elixir was only a myth, Muggles split from the Wizards in the Great Alchemical Divide. The Muggles took up Chemistry while witches and wizards continued studying Alchemy, giving enormous contributions to Potions and Magic in general._

 _A basic part of any Alchemical concoction is the mixture of pure water. This aspect is considered Dark Magic as it requires mixing basic natural elements known even to Muggles, namely hydrogen and oxygen, and mutating the elements of the world is considered dangerous to the environment and dangerous to life in general._

 _In the 1370's, noted Alchemist Nicolas Flamel became famous for being the first one to actually create the coveted Philosopher's Stone. Tensions ran high and many came close to murder before Flamel made public the ingredients required. The Elixir of Life became known as a cursed drink from then on for its inclusion of Unicorn blood and human blood, not to mention organs that repulsed even Muggles who knew of it at the time. The Elixir itself was also revealed to be compatible only to the ones who made it, meaning stealing it was useless. Flamel went into seclusion with his wife. It was said he began regretting delving into Alchemy in his later years and even took up Tenpin Bowling with fellow Alchemist and Professor Albus Dumbledore. From then on, Alchemy left the Stone behind and started dealing more with healing._

 _Modern Alchemy is used for one basic endpoint, healing. Alchemy is generally able to heal any physical injury, be it a limb cursed off with Dark Magic or scars left for a long while. Because of the ingredients which are questionable at best, the regrowing of limbs is considered Dark Magic and rarely used except in secret. The most famous, recent case of rejecting Alchemy is by late British Ex-Auror Alastor Moody who rejected Alchemy from healing his many scars acquired from battle in the first war against Voldemort. From then, Alchemy took up an underground work but many laughed at the little-know quest for his immortality, saying for all intents and purposes, creating an artificial body, itself an Alchemical concoction, is immortality in and of itself._

 _That said, Alchemists tend to keep the body looking young even while it decays behind the young façade. Alchemy's greatest failure was considered to be in 1875 when a few managed to delay death upon the Killing Curse. A basic concoction, if drunk, keeps the heart and brain working but the soul is nonetheless expelled. This puts the victim into a coma. No one has yet survived such a coma as no Potion can be drunk to bring the expelled soul back in._

Albus put the book away once people started coming in, Neil snapped awake like he was on automatic. He blinked several times and sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily and staring at them in turn.

The Guard had grown larger since it was founded and that was in spite of the defections it suffered upon the graduation of its oldest members the year before, and the deaths it suffered over the past two years. Walter, Molly, James, Daniel, Samuel and Samantha had given their lives, though admittedly the latter had destroyed herself in her relentless pursuit of revenge. Now, the students left were many but more tight-knit and loyal to each other. Upon seeing them, Albus trusted each and every one of them. Even in Seth, who was reluctantly let back in, Albus sensed no traitorous intent. They were all in it to defend Hogwarts and beat the Reservation and later the Arsenal.

Aries walked in first, the Enchanter's Princess, and behind her were the girls from her dormitory, Laura and Fauna, both of whom took seats beside Rose. Alexis came in and sat beside Alexander. Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' very best friend walked in beside Mark and the twins, all three of whom looked rather forlorn and separated from the main group. Albus' cousin and sister walked in next, Hugo and Lily, and beside them was Fora and Kabe Vulneroman. Beside Fora was Frank Longbottom who was beside his sister Alice. Roxanne took a seat next and the room grew larger as Simon, Sophie, Alpha, Proxima, Gabriel, Lucy, Riley and Nate walked in. Lorcan and Lysander sat quietly, still silent from the ordeals they suffered. Pierre Macmillan came next beside Cherry Goal. Lastly, the most unwilling members showed up, Melvin and Morpheus Ollivander, the latter whom had a flank of light blue hair and Maria Prince. The youngest member, Lancet, was still leaning against his sister, Cherry.

Seeing all the students there, talking amongst themselves, even seeing Neil answer a question or two from Alexander, watching as Aries and Laura caught up with Rose who had been expelled, Albus realized something he should have realized a while ago. He loved them all. The Guard had become more than a group dedicated to seeing the Arsenal expelled from Hogwarts, it had become a social circle of students, young and old, truly friends talking either lightheartedly or about serious stuff, smiling as Gabriel and Nate were doing, hugging like what Alexis and Alexander were doing, some whooping in laughter as they waited for Albus to say something. And he knew he had to. It was important he addressed the students leaving to fight.

"Ok, so, things have been happening lately and since everyone's been acting, I decided to talk about this," Albus started. He wished James was here. If only to see how much Albus finally grew into the role.

"Acting what?" Alpha asked, laying back against the wall which held the passage portrait. "What're we doing?"

Alpha looked innocent enough, but Albus notice some members had guilty expressions which suggested that they knew exactly what he was talking about. It was Lorcan who spoke up, "They defended whatever is important to them, like we defended the Lovegood tower when it was attacked."

"But _why?"_ Rose said incredulously. "We're still kids, we're in school"-

"Actually, some of us are expelled," Lysander said casually.

"Yes, and with plenty more on the way," Eric agreed. "Incommodo wouldn't complain. He _wants_ us out there. He _wants_ a reason for us to be expelled. Odds are this entire group will find itself in this room before long and then it wouldn't matter."

"It's dangerous!"

"Didn't stop Louis or Fred," Hugo told her. "They're only few months out of school and they're practically DA members!"

"Hugo"-

"What about Molly?" Lucy asked Rose from beside Scorpius who was remaining silent. "Nothing stopped her."

"Exactly," Rose reminded. "What _about_ her? What _happened_ to her, Lucy? Do you remember? Do you remember how easy it was? How easily it could've been Eric or Hugo?"

"So, what, you're afraid to die?" Alex asked her calmly. "Mark and I had to defend Somerset because it was our childhood home and the place of the Wallader and Wallaby residences. It's _our home._ If your home is attacked, what would you do?"

"Who _doesn't_ want to live?" Rose asked back calmly, addressing his points calmly and rationally this time. "We're not even in our twenties, yet. We're practically kids and adults are out there fighting this war. More experienced adults who have knowledge and expertise with this sort of thing. Do you _really_ think Harry Potter is incapable?"

" _Harry Potter_ had the DA fight Voldemort when they _were kids like us,"_ Mark told her incredulously.

"It didn't make him right," Rose yelled back. "This is abuse, sending kids into war like that, it's murder!"

"Who sent kids?" Eric asked her. "Who? We sent ourselves! We heard there was an attack on the Wireless, we went over, we fought, and we defended it. Sometimes we succeeded, sometimes we failed but we damn well will try. These people are out to get us. They want us all dead, some things are just more important than school or proving that Hogwarts is a brilliant school."

"Don't bother, Eric," Scorpius sighed from beside Lucy. He glance shortly at Albus and again at Rose. "Rosie isn't good at understanding other people's viewpoints very well," he said, making Rose go red. "Even I've had to leave."

"What happened?" Albus asked. He knew the Malfoy Manor was probably the second most secure place at that time. Why would Scorpius have to leave? If the Manor was attacked already, it would not bode very well.

"Some Reservation members managed to infiltrate Malfoy Manor," Scorpius said simply. "Used a passageway into my room after Rojer broke the shields over it. Since I knew it best, my parents called me over and had me seal it up. It had to happen and they're not done. We're an undecided, disloyal Pure-blood family all about the Dark Arts. Grandfather defected from the Ministry, Father switched to the Arsenal, and I'm a Guard member. They're after our influence. We have a lot of money, we could be their backbone if we wanted to. And they know it. Aramaster will have told them."

"So, everyone is admitting that they're actually going out there fighting?" Albus asked. A part of him was worried but the other part was rather impressed. "How did you survive? This is Reservation."

"We fight from places with Invisibility Charms cast on them," Fauna said. "Godric's Hollow has loads of them. In the church, the park, the riverside bank off the east end, the Potter house monument, and most Wizarding households had these Charms to add to the tactics the DA adopted. That doesn't count the army running in to defend the Muggle populace."

"Surprisingly effective too," Pierre Macmillan said.

"How is it _surprisingly_ effective?" Simon challenged. "Muggles have anti-aircraft missiles. We can hit that ship in our sleep."

"Simon," Proxima said, nudging him shortly. "Can your little missiles get through magical shields? I thought not."

Simon did not argue it further but he did go quiet. Those who did fight, namely Scorpius, Hugo, Lucy, Roxanne, Laura, Mark, Aries, and Alex and Eric looked at him. "The point, Al, is that some of us don't feel secure enough or justified in staying put while our parents are getting themselves killed," Mark said.

"I still think it's pretty dumb," Alexander spoke up.

"You wouldn't understand," Mark waved off.

"Yes, he would," Alexis said defensively. "Alexander _would_ understand. Rosie is right, ( _"thank you,"_ Rose muttered) we were founded to defend Hogwarts, not to go out and fight people who can kill us in a heartbeat. We were founded to defend the basic right to a Wizarding education, a right Incommodo is right now stepping on and we're not doing anything about it. The Arsenal has moved in, they're looking for two of our number," she added glancing at Seth who was staring down casually like the conversation did not concern him in the slightest. "And we're not doing anything."

"We've fought the Reservation last year," Frank said pointedly, laying back with a contended smile. "And it worked, didn't it? We beat them and most of us lived."

"No," a small voice said and Albus looked at Neil Nott. "James died."

"The only reason we didn't die was because Phoenix and Era protected us," Albus reminded them. "They _died_ protecting us. And because the Reservation were focused on killing the staff members. Otherwise, we all would've died."

"I'm sorry but I don't buy that," Frank said arrogantly. "You guys fought in Hogsmeade, I don't remember _that_ being part of Hogwarts. We fought the Reservation _twice_ and broke the siege on the castle _and_ kicked them out. We're a fortified castle and they _can't_ take over, but _we_ can take the fight _to_ the enemy. And we've become so experienced with that same enemy, we can beat them. And who says we can't? The DA beat the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. I say _we_ can beat the Reservation all over Great Britain and _we will!"_

So impassioned was Frank's plea, half the Guard clapped him on and he took a bow. Melvin on the other hand glare at them and said, loudly and angrily, "So, you _want_ to die. That's it, you've given up, you're all cowards, running away from a danger _here_ and fighting a group that'll kill you like they're slaughtering fighting Muggles. We're _kids!"_

Everyone stared at him. "Cowards," Proxima said bemusedly. "You want enemies, don't you, Melvin?"

"Grandfather told us to flee," Morpheus told them. Who had to be one of the youngest students in the school and the only Metamorphmagus, was speaking up. "Our home was attacked in Diagon Alley before the year even started. It was the _first_ target and we were told to get out. Our parents are worried sick about us now we're here and they're locked out of the country."

"What do you think _your_ p-parents would say?" Melvin asked. "They'd tell you to get the hell out and save yourselves, allow yourselves to _grow up_ and _live._ And you're throwing all that aside so you can show off some stupid bravery. There's a line between bravery and utter stupidity."

"Hence my words to Mark when he ran off to Somerset," Maria said casually. "Some of us are smarter than that."

"It's not about being smart, it's being tactical," Alexis said.

"We did do things, guys," Albus told them, and he got up. He had a point to make now and it was important they got it… even if they did ultimately ignore him. "Who kicked Rojer from the school? Who saved countless students from expulsion? Who evacuated Hogsmeade when we knew there would be an attack? Who- who researched, spread knowledge about, and found the Relics and their Heirs? We did." Alexander had a smile on his face, a childish dimple on his cheek as he listened. Others were looking down solemnly. "The Arsenal was our first enemy, and they're here stronger than ever and we're _ignoring_ them because we're too busy with the Reservation."

"Ultimately, the Reservation will fall and the Arsenal will be stronger than ever," Alpha said intelligently. "Let the DA deal with the Reservation."

"It's not just the Reservation!" Melvin yelled. "They have Werewolves, Goblins, Necram… and if you think the Centaurs will stay out of this then you're an idiot."

"Ok, Melvin, they're all powerful, what's your point?" Kabe demanded.

"We're _dead!"_ Melvin said bitterly. "We're sitting ducks."

"All the more reason to go down fighting them!" Frank retorted angrily.

"The Centaurs are on _our_ side," Lysander said with a smirk.

"Yes, we've made a good enough deal," Aries said. "And that was _I_ who did that. A Guard member. We're needed elsewhere. We can effect things from behind."

"That's the point," Seth said quietly, looking at them all. Some fixed him with suspicious looks and many with looks of loathing. "Every society has an underworld. The Muggles have crime lords and illegal dealers, and we have spies and rats. The biggest mistake every Minister made was ignoring their underworlds. Ignoring the hive that was Knockturn Alley, the festering of crime and murders in other places, and now that Underworld has completely taken over. Well, now _we're_ the underworld. We've affected things by stealing papers, spreading information, acting as a basic underground spy network, _sometimes_ fighting but _never_ recklessly or stupidly. We didn't find the Heirs or Relics by fighting, we gave ourselves a fighting chance by researching and using our information. We can wipe out an entire army with information. And you asked last year why I kill people? Because these people deserved it and I'm the only one of you suckers man enough to do what _has_ to be done because our enemy isn't going to give it up by facing Stunners. They're going to go down fighting to the last man."

"That's what makes us _different_ from them," Mark told Seth. "That we don't kill so easily. Kill Dubium, be my guest, but once he's down, we win, especially over something like them. Kill the Praetor, and what happens, Seth? Care to tell? You become the new Praetor. They're easily taken down. Lose the Head, the body dies. It's _easy._ So, you just go way over the top because killing a few Reservation members isn't going to weaken them _or_ intimidate them. They'll just replace them like they did in Diagon Alley and become stronger, rendering _your_ tactic null and void."

This time, even Melvin clapped Mark on as the blonde boy went red and folded his arms. Aries actually smirked this time, "Seth is right about one thing. We _are_ the underworld and I'm with Al. We're meant to fight the Arsenal here. When the Death Eaters took over Hogwarts, Potter may have gone off on a Horcrux hunt but it was the DA who held the fort here and recruited members and freed detained students, gave expelled students a chance and made the school better for everyone. _Herpo_ has taken over now. Things are going to get worse. We have a job _here."_

"And guys… if we _have_ to fight outside Hogwarts, why not tell the rest of the Guard first?" Albus asked simply. "We're a team, aren't we? Our job is _here_ if you feel we should be somewhere, tell _us_ before running off. Imagine the uproar if you died out there."

"I'm sorry, Rosie," Hugo mumbled.

Rose just screwed her face against tears and hugged Hugo tightly. Then, Cherry started shifting. Lancet was twiddling his thumbs beside her. Cherry handed Nate a rolled up piece of parchment, clearing her throat. One look and Gabriel said, "It's not as horrible as you think. We're losing but we're not being massacred."

"Check this out," Cherry said to Nate. They looked at the unrolled piece of what looked like an article. The Guard stared for a while before Gabriel smirked, "Hey, erm… who was the idiot who said that the Muggles were ineffective? And who said the Centaurs were against us? Because… someone clearly disagrees with you and would like to pick a bone with you suckers. Any takers?"

" _I_ said that," Proxima said haughtily. "And excuse me, but the ship is magically protected."

"Sure… but Reservation members are not ship," Nate said with a wide smirk. "They're _people._ Like you and I."

"Well, mainly just Proxy, you're half vampire which basically makes you half dead," Gabriel said mockingly.

" _I_ said the Centaurs are against us," Melvin said curiously.

Cherry set the parchment down for whoever wanted to read it. Albus widened his eyes at the headline itself but Lily was the one who read it aloud. And it basically set the tone for the rest of their conversation.

 _ **Daily Quibble- Reservation Repelled: Centaurs Take Sides**_

 _The joint effort of the Dumbledore's Army and the Arsenal of Education has gained another ally against the Reservation last night following the attack on Somerset. The Prime Minister announced late last night that the defense of Somerset has yielded the fist success the allied factions have seen against the Reservation. Many attribute this not to a turning of the tide but to the surprise entry of a faction many believed were not getting involved. None know why the Centaurs rushed in and rumors spread that they have a hidden agenda, perhaps hoping to use the land liberated as new forests. Some believe that the Centaurs just saw the need for action as they did in the Second War and others are convinced something happened behind the scenes to ensure their participation for better or worse. Residents are nonetheless grateful for their help as efforts are being taken to modify the memories of the people of Somerset with the Minister himself ordering major protecting similar to Hogsmeade, which thus far has proven effective, to be placed on the area as Muggles who live there are temporarily being relocated to a safer area while the Royal Air Force pursues other areas taken over._ _In other news, the Reservation has continued their assault on London, moving closer and closer to the richer areas of West End as their attempts to poison the Muggle irrigation system and wells have borne no fruit which many attribute to counter-action taken by the DA. The defense of London is ongoing as its fall for mark the fall of the country itself._

The Hogwarts Guard did reluctantly agree to stay put and allow the DA to fight back, something Albus was very grateful for. For one thing, Melvin for once seemed much easier about things and Rose for once relaxed. Albus of course understood much more than they did. The Centaurs had gotten involved because Apollo had sent them. Aries' little brother, like the rest of the Guard, also worked behind the scenes and saw the changing and shifting of factors as the war went on. Albus hoped he survived the war. He would make for an excellent hero, not that even that could make him happy. Albus could see why someone who saw the future in such bleak times would be unhappy inside, especially if he knew the date of his own death.

The assault on London had slowed as the Reservation focused on trying to break the defenses around Somerset. Mors Incommodo and the Ancient Runes Professor Symphony Sorrow both disappeared from the school for a week during the holidays, making Albus think that he was reinforcing the defenses. Sorrow, he Aries guessed, was placing Rune Spells on areas to add to the protections against the Reservation. The fact that the Reservation was still trying meant that it was nonetheless possible to break in. Albus, of course, found himself half-hoping that Incommodo would die defending a random place in England and Hogwarts would be safer but alas, he returned in time for the term to begin.

 _The Astronomy Tower…_

"Isn't it _incredible,"_ Incommodo muttered to Lex, Nott and Rojer. "You hold all the power in the Wizarding world and yet… they constantly defy you. It seems no one is interested in a quality education, in _power_ and _influence,_ as I constantly offer them. A single student sways the minds of the entire school, articles defaming me are passed daily and the students are always a step ahead."

"It's as I continue telling you," Rojer muttered, standing beside him. "Whether you try to appease the parents or not, rebellion is inevitable."

"Correct," Lex said, sporting an injury from the fight against Seth. "As Herpo, you never cared for appeasing others. If the world has changed too much, the best way is to destroy it… and rebuild it in your image."

"Which ultimately means destroying the very school I have tried to protect," Incommodo said quietly, his whisper almost deathly.

"A necessary sacrifice," Rojer argued.

"No," Incommodo said. "No, to sacrifice my future army would destroy me. It would take centuries to build without a ready-made training ground here. However, to rid this infernal school of the useless plagues that infest it… that is another thing. Rojer, names."

"Cherry Goal," he said apathetically. "Sister of Lancet Goal. The boy's fate is unknown. Laura Creevey, sister of late Colin N. Creevey, generally useless in most areas of magic. I've long advocated expelling her. Eric Wallaby, twin of Alex Wallaby. They are the sons of the Aurors you killed years back. It led to the demise of Harriet and Barbara when he was getting wise to your game. Gabriel Dagger and Nate Blackberry, both pranksters and the last to be in those hallowed halls. Expelling them will rid you of the core of all trickery and playthings in this school."

Incommodo watched the grounds silently as Rojer continued. "All of them, I believe, are also members of Potter's little gang. It has thus far proven impossible to get too many names. And these students…" Rojer handed him a list of thirteen students, "Have all failed countless examinations including the midterm tests."

Incommodo studied the list and the grades. They were ferociously low, most of them earning T's in most examinations. He was defied at every turn, he worked to expel those who cared nothing for the school, worked to destroy those who would see it destroyed and _this_ was what they had to show for their work. He came so close, _so close_ to destroying the rebellion at their core, wherever they were, and what happened? A boy did underage magic and nearly destroyed him. He was in nothingness. Like he died and came back to life. And he discovered that what happened was a powerful bout of underage sorcery, sorcery that little Neil Nott was capable of, sorcery that little Neil Nott _expelled himself_ over. None cared. The fury emanating from Incommodo was terrifying. "Kill them."

Theodore Nott, who had been silent thus far, blinked, "What?"

"Kill them all," Incommodo said, handing the list back to him. "Kill the students outside this rebellious group first, make the group see what happens if they continue crossing me. After they're dead, turn on the rowdies who think they can kick me out. They will reveal the names of all in the group or suffer the same fate."

Nott said, "The parents, sir"-

"Silence them by any means necessary," Incommodo waved off. "I want those students dead. And if this does not work, we will prepare for a massacre… on this school itself. Aim to hurt rather than kill, and the more students are attacked, the more this rebellion will show itself. Now, go."

"Sir"- Nott tried saying.

"Go."

"Sir, I must"-

"GO!" Incommodo screamed. "AND KILL THEM ALL!"

 _Later…_

Halfway through January, Albus woke up to bad news late the next morning. Scorpius looked very solemn and shifty as he fixed Albus with a beady eye just as Albus opened his curtains. Albus' stomach sank as Scorpius sighed with a sad look.

Albus' stomach sank further. Just when he woke up? "What time is it?" he asked warily.

"Ten," Scorpius said, looking at his watch.

Riley walked in, also seeming a little on edge as he tore through his bags hurriedly. Scorpius watched him with apologetic eyes as Riley seized a long tape from his bag and sped out in a blur. Albus could only guess just some of the bad news but he had to watch once again as Riley ran back in, seized his whole bag and ran off again before asking timidly what had happened.

"More students were expelled," Scorpius said. "Incommodo did exactly what he wanted. Anyone who failed more than two examinations are expelled, except Gabriel and Nate who only failed one each. They're expelled because they made a fool of the last Dueling tournament round."

"So… who is expelled, then?" Albus asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Of the Guard," Scorpius asked. "Laura, Eric, Cherry, Gabriel and Nate. The rest are students who we don't know. They number about a dozen though. And the worst part is, we can't save them. Incommodo is escorting them to Hogsmeade personally for parents to pick them up."


	21. The Battle of West End

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 19: The Battle of West End**

"Last time, we agreed that we would keep the fight against the Arsenal up," Albus said to the Hogwarts Guard. It was the second time that month they had met and everyone's faces were serious, including Riley who kept fidgeting and casting nervous glances at the door which Albus knew Incommodo could not enter. Nonetheless, the more they talked, the more time passed and they were already short on time as it was. The students were meeting with Incommodo on the Astronomy tower. Albus had Neil look at the Marauder's Map with Sierra to alert them to when they would go. If needed, they would take a shortcut through the portrait and head Incommodo off as he walked into Hogsmeade with the dozen students.

"Five of our number need us," Roxanne agreed.

"But how do we do it?" Sierra challenged. "We can't just fight him."

Albus watched as Seth asked Melvin something in a low voice. Melvin stared at Seth like he was crazy but nodded all the same. Albus wondered what Seth had wanted from him when Alex was the next to speak, "Think strategically. Don't go direct, go indirect. In a way he would not expect."

Alpha was also thinking hard on this, smiling slightly as he whispered to Proxima something. Proxima lit up and spoke, "We're not generally allowed in Hogsmeade unless it's a weekend. But some of us are."

"Exactly," Alpha said with a grin. "Some of us are supposed to be _living_ there because we're expelled. What if… what if we _allowed_ the Headmaster to catch sight of them? Alexander, Lorcan, Lysander, Rosie, Seth, Sierra…"

"He might find it suspicious that he sees all of us," Rose told him.

"It should just be some," Lorcan agreed. "I for one think Lysander is the best placed to meet Incommodo."

"Lysander took over the Headmasters' office," Alexis reminded him. "Incommodo has every reason to kill him."

"No," Lysander said casually and mistily. "See, Incommodo _has_ the office and it's useless to him. It's useless when his Pensieve and the portraits and all those instruments Headmasters use are useless to him and since I know where they are, he can't afford to kill me."

"It doesn't matter, think smartly," Alex insisted. "At best, he'll torture you for information and I don't think any of us want that."

"But if- if Lysander or I show Incommodo the writing he's done against the Reservation, Incommodo might flout the _Quibbler_ around the school to show he's doing a good job and have copies distributed," Lorcan explained. "The _Quibbler_ is exclusively anti-Reservation right now and playing up Incommodo's efforts for now. So, if he is pleased with what he reads, it'll ensure readership for when we _do_ spill his secret. I could go with him and act as the distributor and he can't _possibly_ complain."

"And what about Rosie?" Hugo asked. "He knows Rosie was taken there, she's just not seen there. So any story can be given. We just need a way for _us_ to sneak there and get them to the bungalow once he's gone."

"I can take care of that," Rose said breathlessly. She looked odd sitting in the corner as usual. Ever since she was expelled, Rose had secluded herself a great deal. "I visit the Burrow often anyway so grandmother can claim I'm with her. That way he can stop thinking we're even here and go a little easier on finding us."

"It won't be that easy," Aries said. "Ever since Incommodo tortured Apollo, he'll keep an eye on any child in his grasp. The older you are, the better."

"Which is why we're gonna take a leaf out of the New Roots' book," Seth said suddenly. "Melvin."

Melvin Ollivander reached in his robe pockets for something before pulling out what looked like a wand. He did not speak at first. He examined the wand, as if his eyes alone could tell if it was the right core or not. Melvin stuffed it back in his robes and pulled from a small pocket at the back another wand. He examined that one too. This time, he set it down and said, "I have _one wand_ that has a Demiguise core. The hair of a Demiguise as a core enhances invisibility spells but nothing else. It is very bad at performing any other spell."

The room was silent, not everyone getting it. "Your point?" Cherry asked.

Melvin went red and Morpheus' hair color went red as the younger sibling sighed and said, "They should teach wandlore in this school."

"The three best cores are Phoenix feather, Dragon heartstring, and Unicorn tail hair," Melvin explained. "Any other core works but not as well as the three I mentioned because they are the most magical beasts in our world. Other cores work with a specific spell. Demiguise fur enhances invisibility spells, Kelpie mane enhances transfiguration spells, dragon scale sliver enhances defensive spells, and I think Fire crab pincer claw actually enhances the uses of fire but most of them disallow you from using any other type of spell beyond what the animal exists for. It's a very delicate balance. That's why grandfather uses only three cores."

Albus, who heard this lecture the year before, said, "So, you'll cast Demiguise Invisibility spells on us and let us get there unseen?"

"Only if you leave me out of it," Melvin said conditionally. "Don't implicate me if you're caught. I had nothing to do with this. I want to live."

"Fine," Alex rolled his eyes as Mark muttered _'coward.'_

"Guys," Cherry said hopefully as they started dividing themselves. The entire Guard could not go at once or they'd definitely be caught.

"We need someone good with tough spellwork. To create a diversion," Alexis said to Alpha who hoped to get involved.

"That would be me," Sierra said. "And Seth. We'll cause enough damage to create a diversion. And we're already wanted anyway so _if_ he catches us ("big if," Seth muttered), no one else is implicated."

"We need someone good at defensive spells too," Alpha suggested.

"Me," Aries said, fingering her amulet. "And Mark."

"And I can distract them," Morpheus volunteered. "I can appear as another boy and have another one bully me."

"I can do that," Lancet suggested, leaning against a corner like Rose was. "I run a stall so we can argue about prices. And I could ask for Cherry while I'm there so they can hand her to me and get us back to Hogwarts quicker."

"I… don't think that's a good idea," Riley said uncertainly. "We still don't know what your condition is. If Incommodo catches something off about you"-

Lancet rolled his eyes and sat down glumly, not saying anything. Albus felt sorry for him, he was about to lose his second sibling in a year if this did not go well. "Ok, are you ready?" Albus asked as Melvin performed a Disillusionment Charm on Seth first as he was not only expelled but wanted. Sierra was next.

"If you rescue my sister, I'll do anything," Lancet offered desperately. "Ok? I'll pay you back somehow, just don't leave her alone in Hogsmeade."

"We'll save her," Albus assured him as Melvin performed the spell on Mark and Aries next.

As if timed just right, Neil said, "He's taking them," from behind the map.

"Ok, let's go," Aries said. "Shortcut through the portrait. No fails, ok?"

"We won't," Mark said quietly. "We've done more than this. We'll be fine."

Albus watched as Mark, Aries, Seth, Sierra, Morpheus, and the Scamander twins left through the portrait. It was the first time the Guard waited in a single room for news and the wait was quite irritating. Anything could happen and it was yet another time when Albus was waiting for news rather than the one in the center of it. He had been the one to rescue Alexander and Rose, and he had even rescued Seth and Sierra. The twins rescued themselves but Albus was still the one who gave the general idea of how expelled students could remain in Hogwarts. This time, he was waiting with everyone else, all his friends, new and old friends, children and teenagers, even adults for the seventh years, sitting and waiting for the same thing.

Eventually, the students would return and announce their failure or success. If they did not return, Albus would have to go himself and see what the matter was. With the wait came tension. Incommodo was not a forgiving person. If he caught anyone, they would not simply be forgiven or expelled, they'd be killed. He had shown himself perfectly capable of murder when he killed Walter, he even tried killing Phoenix and the duel ended up killing Molly. He did not care who got in his way, just that his will would be done. Seth was right. The man was Herpo, not Mortimer Ink. That boy was long dead and if Albus was going to defeat Incommodo, he would be too.

Light conversation was being made. The remains of the Guard muttered amongst themselves. It was when Nate casually asked Albus if he had any updates himself when Albus explained the memories he saw of Incommodo to the Hogwarts Guard, explaining the history of Albatross Potter and how Incommodo, Ink, would not be killed even by destruction of the body. It was terrible. Neil just looked more hopeless and Scorpius muttered to Lucy something, who nodded and fell into thought. They promised to pass the history on to the others who were still not back.

Neil continued gazing at the map, muttering to himself. "Your brother took me here," he said quietly. "And here," he added, pointing to a point behind the greenhouses and an unused Charms classroom on the first floor. "He talked a lot, told me what he did to you with his own underage magic. I- I'm really sorry he died."

"So am I," Albus sighed. Talking to Neil had become very saddening, the boy was so stressed out and his stress had forced him into silence, so he barely talked. He had only recently begun talking to Albus.

"Why do people die?" Neil asked, and he tried asking so silently, Albus was half surprised Alex had heard and answered.

"Because there's something we need to fight for," Alex said simply from beside Roxanne, who fiddled silently with a threadbare rug, staring at him curiously. "Take it from me, Eric and I are becoming Aurors when we leave. _If_ we leave. And there's every chance we end up dead on the job."

"In our ideal world, the job will be significantly easier," Roxanne said positively. "So, don't count Er- _you_ and Eric out just yet."

"My point is, when someone comes up and wants to ruin your livelihood, you can submit, or you can decide you want nothing to do with that new world and go down fighting. That's why Walter died, and that's why people around us are dying."

"Magic is dangerous," Neil said quietly, wiping the map blank and handing it to Albus.

"It was never safe," Alexis said smartly. "James did something to Al, you say? Well, look at Alexander, and I assure you that everything wrong there is with him, is my fault and it was also underage magic. Witches and wizards live in a dangerous world. Look at Hogwarts. We call it the safest in the world but it's still an accident waiting to happen. One trip on the moving staircases, trick doors, a raving Poltergeist I sometimes think _wants_ to commit murder, a forbidden forest and Hogsmeade trips during a war… I don't know how they thought the tragedy of fifth year would _not_ happen in the middle of a war."

"We'll be fine, guys," Roxanne said quietly. "I lost my father, my brother is still fighting out there, and both of them have managed what many others couldn't do. Ottery St. Catchpole was saved, the ship was actually destroyed when father died, and we know the Reservation's weakness. We just need to exploit it and that's Potter's job. The Arsenal is for us to handle."

Her words turned out to be the last said. The wait carried on, silent and tense. Neil fell asleep, curled up in a ball with his eyes tightly closed, like he was still, even unconsciously, trying to escape the cruel life he lived. It was not until late in the evening, as night fell, when the first of them popped up through the portrait. It was Lysander. He looked only half there without his twin but he seemed very easy, "It worked. Somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

"I showed Incommodo my articles, like the one where I said that the Reservation would be beaten because the Muggles are fighting them. He looked very pleased and handed the expelled students to some Arsenal members guarding the path to the countryside and they fought. Aries was brilliant. I _think_ it was Aries because the spellwork was brilliant and she defended a lot of the students and they were all invisible. Anyways, Lorcan is trying to talk to the Head- _acting_ Headmaster about selling more in Hogwarts. I think we have him convinced that we're not in Hogwarts."

"Until the Arsenal was attacked," Rose scoffed.

"Actually," Gabriel sighed, jumping from the portrait beside Nate and Lorcan. Cherry arrived next to receive a hug from Lancet and the last to arrive was Eric. "That was blamed on the Reservation or their sympathizers because invisible spell casting is _their_ style. Not ours."

With the wait finally over, the Guard cheered their victory. And better yet, _the Quibbler_ was set to be distributed in Hogwarts. Even Incommodo could not argue against raising the morale of the Wizarding world, especially its main populace in Hogwarts, by showing how strong the nearly non-existent Ministry was.

Only one person seemed on edge these days. That person was Simon Far. Him and his sister were both silent as the grave, neither saying much of anything. Simon only gave a small smile when Proxima offered to revise his Transfiguration essay and Sophie was fixated on the gates of the Hogwarts grounds from a tower window. Albus did not know what was going through their heads until Seth nonchalantly stated that Simon was probably sore because his old boarding school was in the line of fire. "He did have a few friends there and his cousins go there too."

Still, no one thought much of it. Proxima actually scoffed and rolled her eyes when Alpha told her how Simon was feeling. At least Simon did not leave the school. At least, until an article announced an assault against West End. The Slytherin Common room was empty of his presence. Albus began getting a bad feeling. With Seth and Simon not exactly friends, nobody really knew that Simon was now missing from the Marauder's Map. A week later, Albus and Neil poured over it in search of his dot but it was not there. No Simon. No Sophie either. They were gone, disappeared from the school. They were not even expelled and yet they'd gone. And Albus had a bad feeling he knew where. In spite of the agreement, Simon had abandoned all pretense and left. Like an idiot.

Albus got up, leaving the map with Neil. He dove into his pockets for the keys as he strode for Proxima in the Room of Requirement. Despite expulsion, she was still studying beside her brother, who pointed to a page in a Transfiguration book as Albus went up, "Proxima."

"Can't you see we're studying?" she asked snidely.

"Your home was in West End, right?" Albus asked.

"Yes, close to Simon's old school," Proxima said cautiously. "Why?"

"It's being attacked and- and I can't find Simon anywhere," Albus said to Proxima's confusion. "He- I think he left and I dunno how to find him. Which keys are the Greengrass keys?"

"The- wait- what?" Proxima gaped. "No, no, even Simon isn't _that_ stupid. He's simply by the lake or"-

"Actually, Proxy, you always complain about how stupid he is," Alpha noted, looking more serious than Proxima. The girl, at least, now seemed to consider the possibility. The more they thought about it, the more likely it seemed. Simon had been bothered, he'd been worried about his old school, he was defensive of his Muggle heritage, now he disappeared upon discovering his old home was truly attacked. Simon was indeed self destructive. In fact, Albus was beginning to wonder how the boy had previously not made Gryffindor due to the insane recklessness he was displaying if he truly left. Just like that, Proxima bolted for Seth, "Seth, where's Simon!" Proxima demanded, making Seth raise his eyebrows.

"Haven't talked to him in ages," Seth shrugged. "You know more than I do."

"And you call yourself his friend?" she snapped.

"No," Seth scoffed.

Then, she left. Proxima bolted for the portrait and disappeared. Albus gaped with Alpha on her heels. _Great, three self-destructive idiots._ "We think he left to his old boarding school. He's not in Hogwarts." At first, Seth looked like he would just remain impassive as Sierra looked at him warily. For a few seconds, his eyes remained the same, maybe a little curious as if wondering why he was supposed to care. Then, it hit him and he cursed out so loud, he got looks from Nate and Cherry. Seth bolted next. _Great, four! Five!_ Sierra left too, following her brother so loyally, so recklessly, Albus sighed, considering it. He asked for them stay but it did not seem they would. He made for the portrait next.

Thankfully, they were not far ahead. They rushed through the dark tunnel. They continued following the portrait until they jumped out into the dimly lit bungalow. Proxima was the first there, fiddling with her keys, muttering curses to herself, so colorful Albus found it difficult to believe she was only thirteen. She took out a brown key and shoved it into the door, turned it once, and leapt out. One step in and they arrived in what looked like a large home. They shut the door behind them, knowing they were still in a house magically protected from attacks due to the Fideleus Charm common between all DA members' homes.

"Even our house," Proxima muttered as she tore upstairs. "Why did mum have to- _there!"_

Standing next to the window, overlooking the street filled with what looked like rich, high-class houses was Simon and beside him, his little sister Sophie. Alpha sighed in relief and Proxima made for him but Seth got there first, "YOU IDIOT!"

Simon jumped and Sophie's lip trembled. Simon turned and faced Seth, red-faced. "Stay away from me."

"Simon"-

Simon and Sophie looked determined, facing Albus, Seth, Sierra, Alpha and Proxima. "We're safe here," Simon said lowly. "This house is invisible, therefore untouchable. I'm not leaping out there, I'm just watching."

Seth gaped at him, like he had just then realized what an idiot his friend was. Sierra and Sophie looked from Seth to Simon curiously, watching the two have a stare-off. Alpha was silent, not really wanting to be there, even taking care to looking around at his own home. Proxima on the other hand was red-faced and angry, folding her arms, opening her mouth and closing it, as if not really sure how to approach Simon. She forced herself to be calm and asked, with a trembling and gritted teeth, "And… what exactly do you want to watch Simon? Your Muggle army get obliterated?"

" _Shut… up,"_ Simon said with a short growl.

"What do you expect to gain?" Albus asked him, trying to stay calm too. He felt more than ever like an observer.

"My father was a Colonel," Simon muttered, a hand on Sophie's shoulder. She was silent but seemed to agree whole-heartedly with her brother. "When he died, he fought back. If he lived, he would've been here, in this spot, overseeing everything, making sure everything went according to plan, probably would be out there himself. He never backed down and he never wanted _me_ to back down. That's how I was raised. At least _I'm_ being smart. At least _I'm_ only overseeing all of this. My father would definitely want this."

"Simon…" Seth said in response. "I'm sorry."

Albus and Alpha were confused. Only Proxima and Sierra seemed to know what was happening. Both took their wands out as Simon blinked, "What for?"

"For this, _Crucio!"_

Albus, Proxima, Alpha, and Sophie whipped their wands out and fired spells at Seth as Simon collapsed, writhing in pain. He screamed as Seth kept the torture curse on him for a while longer. Albus fired another spell but all the spells fired were blocked readily by Sierra, who did some very quick wand work and parried them all, no matter the distance she was from the caster. Proxima screamed for Seth to stop, threatened to kill him if he did not stop. Alpha and Albus stopped at the death threat and Seth lifted the curse. He looked completely remorseless but not emotionless. He looked furious. "You're an idiot."

"You're… a psychopath!" Simon muttered. Sophie looked horrified and hurt, tears streaming down her face as Seth eyed his friend.

"That's how _losing_ will feel!" Seth said shakily. "Worse than that cause you'll be _dead._ You might not care about your own life but _I_ do. You're electing to give it up cause- what- your father would? Your father would want you to live! Your father wouldn't want you to go get yourself killed!"

"Actually," Sophie said shakily, facing Seth with timid eyes. "He would. Our father always taught us to be ready- to die for our own ideals. It doesn't _matter_ how young we are. We were drafted into this the second we were attacked. Do you _know_ how vicious they are? _I_ know, _I've_ seen it. I barely escaped and I only escaped because they practically _let_ me. They'll come after me and my brother later, so it's only dying a little sooner. If they win, we die. If we win, we _might_ live. So we might as well fight back. We might as well do our dad justice. He _would_ want this."

Sophie's speech seemed to have moved nothing in Seth, Proxima and Alpha seemed unaffected too. Albus on the other hand simply did not understand how this could even be happening. Was Sophie serious was she reading her father wrong? Albus doubted their dad would really want them to die. Not like this. But what did he know?

"You promised- our fight is with the Arse"-

"I promised nothing!" Simon yelled at Albus with tear-strained eyes. _"They_ promised. The other Guard members! I'm not letting the Reservation take my heritage away. I'm defending my home!"

"WHAT HOME?" Seth screamed. It was the first time in a while Albus saw the usually calm and lax Seth screaming and yelling, and the very first time he yelled at Simon, regardless of their separation.

"What do you care?" Simon yelled back. "You care about _me?_ What about the Muggles? What about innocent people who are losing their lives to people like you? People run by your grandfather, in the name of the exact kind of creed you've preached enough times! You _and_ Proxima!"

Proxima looked at him with folded arms but she did not look angry but amused. "You stole into my house all for some self-destructive errand? You _want_ to die, don't you?"

"Yes…" Simon looked about ready to cry. "I do… but what I want doesn't matter," Simon muttered angrily. "What we _need_ is more important. I kept saying I was worried, that my old school might be attacked, that the reason for every kid's existence is on the line. If Incommodo got anything right it's the importance of education and we're just- letting it die. For Muggles. We sacrifice theirs for ours? What kind of people are we?"

"You're a Wizard, act like one!" Proxima yelled.

"I don't want to live in this world," Simon said firmly with Sophie whole-heartedly with him. Albus was shocked how- frankly- suicidal Simon was acting. What the actual-

"Simon- look, please, just"-

Seth started trying to make a plea but Simon ignored him. He walked downstairs and they followed him. Sophie looked more uncertain now they were there but Albus was not giving it up. "A school is nothing without its students, is it? No one is there. It's empty. Just… think about it rationally. We're needed at Hogwarts, to fight a group that will take over when this war ends."

"Al," Simon said, folding his arms. "By all means, go back to Hogwarts. Fight the Arsenal. But the Arsenal is not my enemy, the Reservation are. They're the ones who killed my parents and I'm not resting until they face justice."

"So, me putting Dubium down wasn't enough for you?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Is Dubium still down?" Simon asked loudly.

"Sim"-

A loud bang interrupted them. Simon looked out a small window to their right from what seemed like a dusty kitchen. Simon took no heed after that. He turned tail and ran and Albus followed. If there was going to be a fight, Albus would have to fight too. He could not allow a kid like Simon to die on his watch. Simon kicked the back door down and burst out, Proxima exclaiming in irritation but it was soon interrupted by another bang. A large shadow loomed over them. The ship was overhead and it was targeting their area. Seth pulled Simon back from a severe blast that they were spared from just because they remained in the confines of the Charm protecting it. The rubble just seemed to land just outside the zone against all odds.

Seth whipped out his Serpentine Staff and from its head burst three giant snakes. Sophie gaped as he cast Charms on them. What these Charms were meant to do became clear once the snakes extended wings and took flight. They were being enhanced by his staff. The snakes went straight for the ship and at the same time, Seth summoned a burst of very hot, darkened fire and sent it at the ship as well. Still, the snakes and Fiendfyre together was not enough to put a dent through the magical protections the ship had. The ship moved on through the skies, spells not getting through its invisible shields yet other natural objects managing. Branches almost ripped its mast and the hull alone knocked trees down. Anything else could get in, but no person or magic could enter.

A blast of a fiery cannon erupted from the ship at the house but the explosion happened just above. It was like magic itself was inexplicably diverting it. It meant hitting other homes too. No one ran out though. The place was deserted, now Albus thought of it. All of the street, maybe the entire city, was evacuated. Probably the DA, the Muggle government, or both. No one was left.

On cue, Seth summoned another snake, this one bigger and with larger wings. He hopped on and the snake used its tail to get Simon, Sophie, Sierra, Proxima, and Albus up on it. It took flight and away from the safe zone. Their appearance certainly distracted the ship. Seth's snakes were still maneuvering around the ship, sending blasts of fire at it but not putting any dent in the protection. Albus took his wand out and yelled, _"Contego Effrego!"_

The spell had no effect and Seth took his own wand out next to his staff and muttered, _"Protego Effrego!"_

This time, the spell seemed to have an effect, being designed for broader types of shields. The effect was minimal however, and the dent caused in the ship was very small and insignificant. Simon pointed to what looked like a large, two-floor school. The grounds were fairly large, bigger than the grounds of Albus' home, and housed a playground, a swing set, and a main building. Seth landed them there, casting Charms and Jinxes all over the place as Sierra sent a jet of green light at the ship after Proxima dented another spell through the shield.

Albus was not sure if her Curse hit but Simon looked worried, "We lured them over here!"

"That's the plan," Seth said with a sigh. "Lure them over, defend the school from aerial attacks so they're forced to use ground forces. That's where we take them by surprise. Just hold still, I have an idea."

"It's our sch"-

"It's just a SCHOOL!" Seth and Proxima yelled at once, shutting Simon up. "And there's no one here!"

Seth cast a Charm on everyone there. The quietest one there seemed to be a shaking Sophie who seemed to regret being there now. Once Seth had a cast a Charm on them, he sighed, "Ok, wherever we step, the shield charm extends to that area too. It remains only for ten minutes once we leave the area so make it count. Now let's get inside!"

Albus led the way inside as the ship pursued them. Seth was at the back, summoning more and more snakes, charming more of them to have wings, fire breath, and even horns and laser eyes. The air was filled with them, Albus was sure they could consider wizards exposed to whoever was watching the battle. When would the Muggle army arrive?

"What is this place?" Alpha asked as they arrived inside.

It did look very different to the schools Albus was used to, that being Hogwarts. It had only two floors other than the ground floor but there was a large cafeteria taking up half the ground floor, a backdoor to the playground, and a staircase to the top floors. The first floor above the ground floor had halls of classrooms, most of which looked like it was meant for small children. Sophie actually cried when she saw what Simon said was her old classroom. She was accepted in one year before their abduction. Seth did not seem emotionally attached but he did send Charms outside to add to the defenses holding the ship off. Proxima kept firing shield breakers up which allowed tiny dents to be made in the ship if a snake got lucky enough to fire through in time.

"The- the play area, Seth, where we met," Simon said calmly, calmed by the intensity of the battle. "Where you spied Sophie and I playing. She used to visit before she was accepted. Back when- when you were the best person I ever met."

Seth did not respond openly, he just fixed the outside park with a look of- was that longing- and sighed. It must have been a memory of something long ago that no longer mattered. "We wouldn't be here if you weren't so reckless"-

"What did you study here?" Proxima asked as she stared at phials. "Potions?"

"No, that's Chemistry," Simon sighed. "Muggle Potions."

"And why do you have letters on the wall?"

"The alphabet," Simon answered, seemingly distracted by her questions. "So if we forget a letter, it's always there in front of us. Helped us remember."

Proxima took interest in the plywood desks, their chairs, forgotten pencils which she picked up in interest and Sophie actually took it from her and drew on a forgotten piece of white parchment, something Albus understood to be paper. Simon stood beside her, erasing it just to show Proxima how easily erased their ink could be. Then, "Guys!" Seth yelled from the window beside Sierra. "Are we admiring Muggle schooling and writing utensils or are we fighting the Reservation like- I recall- Simon wanted to do?"

Another bang went off and Albus joined Seth and Sierra at the window. The ship was just level with them, its attacks apparently proving to be useless, either taken by Seth's infinite snakes or else parried by Shield Charms.

"Guys, count of three," Albus yelled as Proxima joined them. Simon and Sophie had their wands ready too and Alpha aimed it for a white-robed person on the ship. "Shield breakers. Four at once should put a bigger dent. One… two… three! _Protego Effrego!"_

The effect was much better. The ship shuddered and more fire burst from Seth's staff, this time causing a bigger hole. It did not look as significant or as damaging as Albus hoped but it was grounded. Seth sighed in relief and said, "Sierra, the smokescreen! I'll fire the curses."

Sierra did as told and through the smokescreen, Seth fired off indiscriminately at the ship, _"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"_

They could only hope someone on the ship died but the movements downstairs told them they were leaving their ship and looking for their attackers in the school. Simon stood at the window, sizing the distance between it and the ship and then… _"Ascendio!"_

Simon was propelled through the air up, across and landed on the ship. He disappeared in a burst of smoke Sierra made for him from the window as Seth yelled in exasperation and worry. Alpha yelled, "It's ok!" as an explosion rocked the place.

The party left, including Sophie who fired disarmers at whoever appeared, down the stairs to head the Reservation off. They came in through the front and back doors, surrounding the place effectively. Seth destroyed the staircase to delay them and led them back upstairs. Seth leapt across to the ship too and Sierra followed. They seemed to really be involved now the battle had started. Albus and Sophie stayed behind with Proxima and Alpha, all of whom pointed their wands readily at the entrance to the hallway, ready to hold them off. The hall was narrow so it would be easier to hold them off since they couldn't swarm in, Albus thought. It happened.

" _Stupefy!"_ Alpha yelled.

" _Semper: Demersus Afflictus!"_

The spell smashed through any shields and hit its mark, giving the same effect it gave Herald the year before. One last explosive spell from both Albus and Alpha kept them off for longer. Then, and Albus could not believe it, Goblins started attacking. _"Lubricus!"_

Some of them slipped but still they screamed for the destruction of Wizardkind. Proxima took the head and fired off very complex spells. _"Maledictus Quattor Bracchia Obiecti! Maledictus Tres Crus Obiecti!"_

The effects were too gruesome. Put simply, those who stepped in the hallway collapsed, growing a third leg and two extra arms. The manner of the growth made Albus shut his eyes though and even Sophie just hid behind them. Only Alpha faced it, firing Stunning spells before a flare appeared from the corner and the Goblins fell. At first, Albus thought it might've been Seth and Sierra with Simon but the one who turned it was worse. Alpha gasped and Proxima fixed him with a hateful glare. It was Rojer Selwyn, their father. How he dared to show up when he was with Incommodo…

"Ah, the infamous group Potter founded," Rojer said calmly. "Time to see it fall, I think."

"Stay back!" Proxima yelled as Alpha started shaking. "Stay back or die!" she yelled dramatically.

"Threatening your father?" Rojer said. "Stand aside. It is Potter and the insignificant speck of a brother you possess that I want."

Albus remembered Lily saying Alpha had been verbally abused as a child by Rojer. Alpha hid himself further, now looking very meek, indeed just as Rojer had described him, his words destroying him inside. Slowly, Rojer flicked his wand and the walls of the hall started closing in. In danger, Albus forced the others back into the classroom they'd been in. Proxima desperately started casting the same dark spells on the entrance but Rojer parried them easily. Albus seized Alpha and prepared to propel them both over to the ship but the window was closed shut by a Charm and locked. No spell seemed able to break it open. They were stuck.

There was nothing else for it. They had to duel. _"Stupefy!"_

Rojer parried it wordlessly as Proxima sent a spell at the ground to try swallowing the man. She yelled for Alpha to cast a Stunner but his spell did not work. Albus was forced to cover for him with a Rotation Curse Soto had taught them. Rojer parried that one too as he avoided Proxima's curse. The air started heating up as Rojer continued waving his wand. Slowly, fire started igniting in the air and Proxima and Albus both conjured water at the same time to extinguish it. The water seemed to be useless as most of it evaporated. Albus raised his wand, _"Unda Imperium!"_

The water increased in quantity and went under Albus' full control. The continuous burst of water on the fire seemed to hold it off somewhat but darkened steam came out. Steam Proxima Charmed into a ball which made for her father. Rojer was engulfed and Proxima pushed both her brother and Albus aside as she raced for him, _"Crucio!"_

Proxima was truly very vicious when fighting. Albus knew Seth to be tough, perhaps more powerful than Proxima, but never did he show such viciousness unless he was truly provoked. Proxima on the other hand seemed to have no issues using the most gruesome of curses on anyone in her way. Rojer's screams of pain signaled he'd been taken down and Proxima started screaming, "APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE TO MY BROTHER YOU TWO-FACED BASTARD!"

She lifted the curse but Rojer just fixed Alpha with a stare. "Listen, you worthless speck! Buying your way in with your pleasantries will work you nothing! You'll die weak and alone with nobody beside you unless you avenge our family honor and renounce the traitorous clan it has produced!"

Alpha looked so close to tears, Albus pointed his wand at Rojer, who rolled to the side from a further spell. "Don't sink on it, Alpha!" Albus yelled, firing another Stunning spell. Rojer had already regained his footing and parried all of Proxima's mad spells. Then, he flicked his wand easily, using a swift wand motion that made Albus copy it, holding off the curse he tried inflicting. It might have resulted in Proxima's death if Albus had not held it off. Soot had taught them about it, it would take apart someone's mind from the inside, tearing it to shreds and would need rest and relaxation to recover, none of which existed there, without which they would simply die.

This allowed Rojer to raise a lightning bolt object, the infamed shield breaker Harry talked about, in the air, destroying any protections on the room. He pointed his wand at Proxima and with her distracted by Alpha's shaking knees, Rojer blasted her out of the way. _"Legilimens Expulso!"_

Rojer dove right into the boy's weakened mind and dove right out. One second inside had collapsed the boy, leaving him in a state of despair which Rojer proceeded to make worse, _"Semper: Demsersus Afflictus!"_

Alpha curled up in fetal position, like his very soul had been sucked out. He seemed to be sobbing, the once happy boy, the one who had kissed Lily to declare his love, cried when he had gone too far, nonetheless kept a happy, upbeat demeanor despite all misfortune, was now a shadow of his former self. Proxima raised her wand, _"Avada"-_

Rojer Charmed the blackboard to take the blast while he seized Alpha and leapt out of the window he forced open with his own spells. Proxima yelled but just as Rojer leapt out, Seth and Sierra leapt back in from the ship, bashing into Rojer and Alpha, their sudden weight forcing him back into the classroom before he was too far outside. Alpha's body rolled over and stared up, seemingly sightless but Alpha could not tell if he was alive. Proxima rushed for him as Simon and Sophie arrived next. _"Avada"-_

Another bang sounded more arrivals. A man with a tuft of red hair stopped as the others held their wands up, "Stop! Hold your fire!"

Everyone stopped, including Rojer. Sierra finished off by Stunning him as the red-haired Reservation member stopped and dozens of members came in next. Seth stared impassively but Albus was shaking and so, he could see, was Simon. The tension in the room was unmistakable. A member was addressing Seth, more came in and they were outnumbered. One word, one plea, perhaps one offer and Seth could turn on them and kill them all. Could he? With Simon there, could he? No, Albus convinced himself. Seth proved he still cared for Simon, that was the whole reason he was there in the first place.

"Second Praetor," the red-haired man spoke. "We've fulfilled your first command. Our first Praetor will extinct us all." Seth regarded them all, either oblivious to the tension in the room or simply careless. Those behind the red-haired Reservation member actually went on bended knee but Seth did not seem to care. The man continued, "The school governors are dead, just as you commanded." At this, Albus, Simon, Sophie, even Proxima and Sierra stared at Seth in shock and disbelief. _What?_ He was the reason their only sanctuary had nearly closed. What the hell could his reasoning be that time? A part of Albus actually refused to believe it, refused to accept that Seth would easily betray the school he claimed loyalty to. "We await the next orders, an order to slay the madness."

"Yeah, I have an order," Seth said, fixing them with a beady blue eye. "You're all bound to the Praetor correct?"

"We have two and so we are bound to both," a woman said.

The way the Reservation members talked, they sounded like robots, emotionless beings just following orders. It was almost sad. It seemed to take every fiber in Simon's body not to leap at Seth and fight him. He was awaiting an explanation just like Albus was. Seth's confirmation of having an order held the vibe in his voice that there would be a catch. Those members would not be happy with the order. The Reservation members were bound to the orders of any one Praetor. Failure to follow the orders was automatic death by means of a massive Unbreakable Vow. With two Praetors, Albus was not sure how it worked, but he was sure that if two orders contradicted each other, it would still mean death. Albus could almost guess what he would ask them to do. Almost.

"Don't tell anyone what I tell you here. Wait for me in the Unseen Lands, the second I send an owl, you act," Seth said simply. "And you will act because failure to disobey the massive vow holding you is very obvious to us all. When I give the orders…" they waited with bated breath. "You will turn on the Reservation and kill as many members as possible before they kill you. Your target is whoever you can find, indiscriminate, no going back."

The dozens of members eyeing him were terrified. It was clear Seth's plan was working. There was nothing they could do. The red-haired actually looked uncertainly, almost pleadingly, "We- sir, we'll… well, we'll"-

"Die? That's sort of the point," Seth shrugged. "Your attack will be a surprise, it will be quick, done only with Killing curses, do your best not to miss, and please die assured that Wizardkind has just taken measures to protect themselves from the madness you started to begin with." They stood rooted to the spot with fear, Albus was actually feeling a little better about this all. Whatever Seth's reasons were for killing the school governors, he certainly pulled through when making sure about one third of the Reservation would go down in minutes. "Now get out of my sight, and make sure to lure the other members, Goblins and Necram in here. Tell them we're waiting."

The dozens of members, all of them weak in the knees, walked out silently, reeling from the drastic order given. Albus wanted so badly to question him but they were really short on time. Seth seized a piece of rubble and tapped it _"Portus."_

"We touch this, it'll get us back to the Greengrass home," he said quietly. He raised his wand and blew a hole through the ceiling, and then with another spell, he sent what looked like a red flare up, red smoke rising high in the sky. Sophie moaned "Wow," as Proxima looked questioningly.

"Flare signal," Simon said. "The army will be here soon. And if I know the strategy, the first thing they'll do is send the Royal Air Force and bomb this area now the citizens fled. Mum and dad would be so proud."

"Yeah, see, I know how to avoid casualties," Seth said impassively. "Leave your brother," he added to Proxima. "He's dead."

"I'm not leaving my brother, and he's not dead," Proxima said sourly as they gathered around the portkey. "But if you keep showing how little you care, you are. Which reminds me… Simon, shut your eyes if you want to avoid any disturbing flashbacks later in life."

"Wha"-

She made for the Stunned Rojer, eyed him with fury and loathing and raised her wand. Just before she could utter anything, Rojer's eyes snapped open and reached for an object. He disappeared in a heartbeat to Proxima's yell of fury.

Proxima seized her brother, who Albus was pleased to see was at least breathing and stirring, even if his eyes were half open and probably sightless as the moment.

Albus heard the arrival of Muggle jets just as they touched the Portkey. Their arrival in the Greengrass home, which still remained whole and untarnished, yet dusty and seemingly unused, was marked by a loud explosion from close by, earthshaking bangs marked the bombing run of the Air force. They had left just in time, and whatever Reservation members and Necram and Goblins were there were certainly decimated. Their stay there would be noted eventually, however, and Proxima levitated her brother over to the front door which Albus opened, allowing them inside before closing it and locking it, landing them once more in some no-space zone closer to Hogsmeade.

From there, they were able to get across back to the Room of Requirement with minimal casualties. Minimal but nonetheless drastic, Albus thought with a sad look at Alpha's feebly stirring body.


	22. The Unseen Lands

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 20: The Unseen Lands**

 _ **Daily Quibble- West End Liberated, Wider Assault Halted**_

 _In the early hours of yesterday morning to the late hours of the evening, the battle for West End took place, writes Lysander Scamander, special freelance writer. The victory for stopping them is thanks to an unseen group the_ Daily Prophet _claims were defected students. Very little information was given, leading your editor to claim that there is far more to it. "There's a basic rule," says Lorcan Scamander. "Whenever the_ Daily Prophet _fails to elaborate on anything, whoever is running it, always assume there is far more to it. The Reservation is not being beaten by defected students, that's crazy-talk. It just fails to admit that the true heroes in stopping them were the Muggle Army. If any Wizards were there, all they did was stop any Muggle-repellant Charms." The fact that the Muggle Army is even putting a fair fight up suggests that some in the Reservation are secretly breaking the Muggle Repellant Charms on any given area. This gives rise to more speculation that Harry Potter is indeed acting from within. For whatever reason, the Reservation focused all their fire on a single school and paid for it later when the army bombarded the position bringing about the deaths of the brunt of Goblin's forces and set the ship into a period of recovery. It is unknown what happens later, just that the wider assault around the country has been halted and in other areas faced setbacks as the Arsenal and the DA leads the offensive against them._

 _The Astronomy Tower…_

"Very interesting," Incommodo said quietly as he put the _Quibbler_ article aside.

"The Scamander twins were humbled since being expelled. I think one is scared you'll kill him," a hooded student said with an artificial voice.

"As he should be," Incommodo said. "What is it you're really after?"

"Well, simple," the student said. He lowered his hood and there, standing there, looking a tad underfed but confident this time was Mark Wallader. "I've given up. I want to join you."

Incommodo actually laughed and sent a spell at Mark. Mark parried it easily, causing a dent in the wall and the air to grow significantly warmer. "You expect me to believe the fiancée of the Enchanter's Princess will join me?"

"Aries means to kill you herself."

"And you hope to beat her to it."

"No," Mark insisted, aware Incommodo was attempting to read his mind. He kept it blocked. Maria had helped him to master this so it came almost naturally to him. "I- look, you need a talented student, I need safety. I don't _want_ to die. All those students, they're running head first into danger, they have a death wish! I want to _live._ I've lived with the fear of death hanging over my head since I was eleven, since Soto killed my parents!"

"That is exactly where you fail to impress," Incommodo told him. "You are too weak to kill. Too weak to do anything of benefit to the Arsenal. In fact, the real benefit to us would be your death. I will win this war, and _then_ you may join me once all your friends have been killed."

Mark smirked, "I have an offer. I may not be able to kill, but I _have_ killed Soto. He was your enemy and _I_ killed him. I have information, information I- I can't reveal all of due to a Silencing Charm, but I can help to break some aspects of it. I _know_ Aries and I know how to break her Charms. And- and if you let me join you, my sister will too. She chases immortality and she knows Alchemy. Alchemy, a dying art that her family has mastered. An art that has granted her power that- if your army had- you'd be invincible. You'll never lose another battle again. Trust me, you _want_ that."

Mark allowed Incommodo in this time, allowed him to see the truth, to read it. Mark's heart was beating in fear, a small tremor but it had to be done. He'd given up. There was no other choice for him to make except this. A choice where- if everyone else died- at least he would live to fight another day.

 _The Room of Requirement…_

Proxima would be damned before she left her brother in anyone's hands but her own. Albus had to hand it to her, even she, the most self preserving Slytherin he knew, could be courageous if she had to. If given her way, she might have even left the school, but she could not leave her brother nor reveal what happened to him. She would not even agree to tell the DA for all the good they would do. No student in Hogwarts, not even Seth, knew how to do the magic Rojer had performed on Alpha. It seemed very unusual and there were times when Alpha was just not himself before falling unconscious again. Proxima carried on with her life with a retained high, proper expression enough to put even Lucius Malfoy to shame.

Proxima also fixed Scorpius with a look of pure loathing, pure hatred. She looked like she wanted to kill him but did not. She gave him a withering look and turned away without a backward glance. Scorpius looked, if anything, a little fearful. Ever since Proxima called him out on their past, he'd been silent. He did not even talk to Albus as much as he used to. Two days after their return, Proxima took Scorpius aside to tell him something and Scorpius left their talk a little disturbed. Albus tried asking him what she said to him but he just shook his head and disappeared.

Simon disappeared and was not seen in the main school since the battle. Even Sophie disappeared. As Incommodo had no idea what had truly happened in West End, he put out a warrant for Simon purely for questioning, disliking the fact that the boy was skipping school. Simon was not expelled by the end of his session at least. Apparently, he evaded expulsion by explaining that he left due to clinical depression and proved he was still up to date with his year level. Needless to say, Incommodo seemed satisfied. Still, if he was not mistaken, he thought he heard Proxima crying her eyes out over Simon's shoulder in a corner of Room of Requirement. The only reason Albus did not assume Alpha had died was because he had seen the boy awake and kicking that same day. He still seemed very destroyed.

Alpha was said to be awake but unable of speech. His mind was destroyed and when someone's mind was destroyed, only they could repair it. The problem was, Alpha had shown himself to be incapable of repairing his damaged mind. He did not dare speak, as if afraid speaking might bring about more unwanted events. When he did speak, it was to himself, quietly, as a whisper, that nobody could hear. When pushed, he would snap, lash back with such vulgar words Albus would never have thought him capable of. Even Lily was noted to have tried talking to him but- for a wonder- Alpha either did not recognize her, or did not care anymore. After a particularly harsh tirade, Albus actually could've sworn that the look Alpha gave Lily was not one of longing or regret like it used to be, but pure loathing.

The best that could be said of him was he was capable of speech. And the only ones who seemed to understand exactly what Alpha was going through was Proxima and Lily and the only one allowed to try talking to him was Proxima after Lily's failure. Proxima lashed at Lily for not trying the right way, knowing nothing of her brother, and faulted her for even trying, seemingly taking Alpha's side. Proxima assumed the worse in people and worried that anyone else might mess things up. Lily left the corner and made for Nate's corner instead.

Alpha's condition summoned a lot of fellow Guard members to the Room of Requirement. The only member who never showed up was Rose Weasley who was barely in the room to begin with, and the few times she was, she barely even showed herself. Albus was beginning to get sick and tired of her and her carelessness towards their movement. They were the only thing standing between Incommodo and the school and she- didn't care. It irritated him. The rest of the Guard, from Hugo to Simon, showed a lot of sympathy regardless of the vulgarities Alpha lashed back with. It just went to show how the Guard had evolved from a mere resistance to a social group of friends sticking together.

Even Maria Prince had shown up and let him rest on her lap. She looked sympathetic and asked Seth a couple of questions. She did not seem to answer but as Seth told the story with a neutral voice, Albus noticed that she blushed a little.

"What's with your face?" Seth asked.

"My face?"

"It's red."

"It is?"

"No, just turned back now," Seth stated.

Maria didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest, like she truly did not realize that her face had changed color briefly. Lily stared with a mixture of shock and wonder at Alpha. She seemed to want to do something but Hugo told her, "Don't. You saw what happened last time. He seems to have it out for you in particular." Hugo was right, and it made Albus think there was a part of Alpha that was still there, but that part was withdrawn, bitter and angry. Alpha was no longer a student at Hogwarts but a miserable wreck of his former self, and his condition seemed to have affected Simon especially.

Proxima did seem to hold some blame for Simon but did not lash out at him. Not yet anyway. Simon was sobbing hard, even yelled for Seth to stay away from him. The loss of what he called his home had hit him really hard. "I just- we've been protecting education for witches and wizards, we've protected it from Incommodo's bloody Arsenal. But- but it's all at the expense of them. We're forgetting _them._ The Reservation, their war on the Muggles, on anything even relatively _different_ from them. What's the point in living if every faction wants you _dead?"_

"Because, it's not worth it to die," Mark said miserably.

"No," Simon said quietly. "You're wrong. It _is_ worth it. How could you possibly enjoy a life where you live under complete control under someone else? You're not even human that way. I just- I just wanted it to end. My dad would've been proud if I went down fighting them."

"For once he admits he's suicidal," Proxima muttered.

"Shut it, just SHUT IT!" Simon screamed through his tears.

"Seth, Sierra, your sister and even Albus ran to _save_ your ungrateful life!" she told him frankly. "And you're throwing it away! What right do you have?"

Simon did not answer. He already knew that if he had not gone, Alpha himself would not have been so destroyed. He knew that too and it only made him worst. Proxima seemed to be in agreement but she did not voice it. Alexis went on, "Others went off too, and they suffered injuries too. You did exactly what I'd have done."

Seth was there too, but he alone seemed like he cared very little over what happened. As far as he was concerned, the boy was happier dead and keeping him alive was doing him a disservice. A view that angered Proxima and even Simon very much and it took every fiber of Proxima's being not to leap at him and force him out and into the main school to get himself killed.

"He needs a way to remember, a way to bring just a sliver of his memories back," Proxima said lowly. "To remember something besides what his father spoke."

"Give him dreams," Sierra suggested to a rolling of Seth's eyes. "The magic is really simple and"-

"It would only hurt him more," Scorpius disagreed. "Dreams come from the subconscious. The magic is too dark to be rectified by dreams which would hurt him more if his subconscious can't pick anything from the pieces up." He turned to Seth and said, "Come on, mate. Help me out here. If we can save Mark, we can save this guy. Did his Caster die?"

"No, but it won't work," Seth said simply. "Mind spells don't work like that, we all know that. Or Memory Charms on Muggles would've broken ten times over as Wizards die."

"What about cancelling it out with the same Curse?" Scorpius asked.

"Impossible, the curse has come and gone," Seth said. "Doing it again will only kill him. Feel free to try though, the boy is better off dead, trust me. And the Law of Sacrifice can't work either because there's nothing to sacrifice."

"Then let's go by Farrell's Law of Fallen Might," Scorpius said, bringing a familiar theory to Albus. He had read about it in the book previously. The more severe the curse, the harder it will fall. One crack in its armor would destroy the curse and bring things back to normal.

"Which basically means that he needs at least a sliver of his old memories back before we can bring the rest," Albus put in to Scorpius' surprise.

"Al's been studying the Dark Arts I see," Seth observed.

"Just something I picked up," Albus sighed.

"We can't bring his memories back, only he can do that," Seth told Scorpius.

"So, try an external factor that would elicit a memory," Scorpius proposed.

"Like…"

Scorpius' loss for words ended the conversation there. Like what? Albus had no idea. Each idea his mind tried coming up with was crazier than the last one. Scorpius nonetheless remained thoughtful and Proxima just kept holding her brother, as if afraid that letting go might kill him. Simon suggested a Potion to force a dream during an induced sleep but Proxima refused to risk the possible pain involved if it did not work. Poor Alpha looked as helpless as his father accused him of being. Rojer had proven himself right only by inflicting it on him to begin with. Albus hated Rojer.

"Alright, look, I don't mean to interrupt the tender moment but we still have a job to do," Seth said with an annoyed look. "We're supposed to get the Orb, remember. Now is the best chance we have."

Nobody responded. Laura gazed at Alpha with a sorrowful expression and Hugo and Lily were talking quietly in a corner. Hugo seemed to be gesturing intensely towards Alpha but Lily was trying to calm him down about something. Albus had no idea what that was about and Seth only went red and shook his head. Albus looked around. Seth wanted to get the Orb and it so happened that the ones needed to venture through the forest happened to be there. Aries was lecturing Alex and Eric on what sort of memories would need to be recalled to help Alpha, (apparently, because the Scottish Curse of Depression was one of the curses, he needed a happy memory,) Laura was trying to comfort an apathetic Mark but failing miserably. Nonetheless, all of them seemed too invested in Alpha to want to leave. Albus could not blame them.

The Guard, with the exception of Rose who had disappeared, had grown to be friends and one of their number was inflicted by a terrible curse. No one could exactly pick up and leave. Was this the only time? Seth could ask the Reservation to turn on itself whenever he wanted, as of that moment they had a more important matter to attend to. At least, that was until Lancet dropped out from the portrait. With him was a small cart of what looked like light armor. Cherry showed up behind him, carrying another cart and they dumped them in the room. This certainly got their attention.

"Body armor," Lancet said to Albus' familiar wide eyes. "I showed them to you before the year started. You bought them but… I'll gift them… for saving my sister. I… sort of owe you guys and I promised a reward."

"That's my brother being the brilliant little person that he is," Cherry said in a falsely cheery voice. "Angelina left us in charge temporarily once Diagon was taken so we're running things."

"You- you ventured outside?" Lorcan asked interestedly. Lorcan seemed a little down about Lycah but he did seem interested in Lancet now. He was her younger brother after all.

"Yes, I- had to give it a try," Lancet said. Just then, he clutched his heart and head with his hands and went to his knees.

"Lance, what's wrong?"

"Let me see," Maria said quickly. She rushed forward with Mark and Seth beside her.

The little girl gazed at Lancet interestedly, Lysander was also looking in interest. Just then, Seth spoke up, "Can you- when was the last time you performed underage magic?"

"Erm… few months ago?"

"How old are you?"

"Eight."

Cherry looked from Lancet to Seth worriedly, wonderingly. Seth shrugged, "You can't use magic anymore. Congratulations."

" _What?"_

"Yup, your condition is suppressing your magic," Seth said simply, ignorant to Maria staring at him. "Underage magic occurs often at your age, for months to pass between one time and another is unusual. Therefore, suppression, hence, you can't use it."

"Oh…" Lancet did not seem to know whether to be disappointed or not. "Well… I still got armor."

"You're gonna die."

The mood changed from curiosity to horror. Cherry did not seem to be registering it. Lancet just seemed rather shocked. _"Die?"_

"Your magic can't build up like that," Seth told him. "It's bad for a Wizard's health. You'll die."

"Isn't there- a way to save me?" Lancet asked quietly, looking from Seth to Maria.

Seth answered _'no'_ at the same time Maria answered _'maybe.'_ Seth looked, "No, he can't."

"Depends on something," Maria said quietly. "Maybe the Alchemical flavoring I eat sometimes can help, since its side effect increases the magical power. Maybe it can break past the suppression and make his real condition be known to us."

"It'll reduce his lifespan," Mark told her.

"Big deal!" she yelled. "Besides, if there's any vampirism in him, he might just be immortal for all we know."

"Guys!" Seth said loudly. "The armor. Get to saving him later. We're worried about the _armor_ now."

The Guard was silent. Nobody seemed to want to ask the question hanging over them about the armor when Lancet's life was on the line. Finally, Sierra cleared her throat, "What can they block?"

"All minor curses, most moderate curses and some major ones if you're lucky," Lancet answered glumly, not sure how to take what Seth, Mark and Maria had said.

"And… for free? Just because we saved your sister?" Morpheus asked in wonder.

"Brothers and sisters should stick together these days," Melvin shrugged with a calm voice. "Saving a sibling is a pretty big deal, Morph. Look at Alpha, now."

"Guys!" Sierra spoke up. "Look, we have a chance to do something major. We need to get that orb and Seth just put us in the best position for it. So, can we plan this out?"

"I'm sort of more worried about Alpha right now," Mark said honestly to a nudge from Aries. "And Lancet."

"Actually, we should probably get a move on," Maria said. "We're on borrowed time. I'm sure Alpha would understand. You don't mind, do you, Lancet? It's not like you're dropping dead."

"G-Go ahead," he said shakily.

It seemed to be sinking in now but then, Maria put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. I'm sure. You should've _seen_ my outbursts when I had Alchemical flavoring. Practically destroyed the house when I was five."

Mark blinked at her. "What happened to fighting the Arsenal?" Mark asked curiously. "Now you're sending the students who went before, including me, into the forest to fetch the Black Orb?"

"We both know Potter won't manage," Aries said frankly. "And you all set a lot of things in motion that day when you went. So, it's only fair to see these things through. Besides, we're only taking the Orb and using it to destroy their ship and the accursed Necram. The rest can be dealt with by the Arsenal and the DA and while _that_ war is going, _we_ will deal with the Arsenal. We still need to help."

"Like I said, we're the Underworld," Seth said frankly. "So, get these armor pieces on, and get to the forest, and act like the shades that we are and steal the Orb already."

"And how're we supposed to do that?" Mark asked miserably. "Two of our number are threatened. You might not care, but we do."

"Even if I _did_ care, if you intend on exacting justice on the people who did this to him, you're going to do what I said," Seth told him frankly. "I'm telling you, this is your best chance. There's actually a chance for you to do this without suffering _any_ casualties because of _my_ status among them."

"Guys," Proxima said in a small voice. "Just go, ok? Alpha's my brother and he's not going anywhere. Do your jobs."

"We should," Lorcan sighed beside Lysander. "There's really very little we can do other than cry over him."

"So… who was it that went?" Maria asked curiously.

It was Mark who answered, to the best of his memory, "Myself, Alex, Eric, Albus, Laura, Rose, Scorpius, Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo and Lily. It'll have to be us all over again if we want to take the same route."

"Rose isn't here," Hugo said angrily.

"Then we'll have to go without her," Alex shrugged. "She's safe where she is and she'd probably refuse anyway."

"I'll go…" Maria offered.

"Fine," Mark said before anyone could object. Albus blinked at Mark, surprised he accepted Maria going to begin with. As Mark mentioned their names, they gathered by the portrait, some putting the pads, helmet, and armor on. Albus took a deep breath, remembering how curiosity had driven them to the forest, and how a drive to end it would drive them again. Albus put the armor on too. It added no weight to him, in fact it was invisible once it was on. As far as anyone else was concerned, Albus was still wearing plainclothes.

"We bring the Orb untouched, you hear," Maria told Mark frankly. "No kidding."

"What for?"

"We need to use it, _you_ need to use it and _I_ know what it can do," Maria informed him.

"The Orb is Dark Magic"-

"Well, suck it up and prepare yourself because if you want the Reservation destroyed, you're gonna use it whether you like it or not," Seth rolled his eyes.

"And be prepared for a sacrifice in _order_ to use it because the Dark Arts require sacrifice," Maria added.

"Let's go, guys," Albus said. He threw one final look at Alpha who was now sleeping quietly before climbing through the portrait first, feeling Scorpius follow him after. He and Albus were getting tight hugs from Alexis and Lucy. This was it. Their final go against the Reservation before letting the Arsenal or the DA take it down. Albus hoped Seth knew what he was doing. The last he saw of Seth, the boy was writing something hurriedly on a piece of parchment and handing it to a student who was not expelled, Aries, to send it off. Aries threw Mark a last worried look before they parted.

No one said anything as they ventured through the tunnel. The truth was, nobody felt like saying anything. They had a chance to achieve this with minimal casualties but they still had a feeling that the ramifications of this journey would mean somebody's death. Maria's words rang in all their heads, especially Mark's. _Be prepared for a sacrifice in_ order _to use it because the Dark Arts require sacrifice._ How much Maria knew about the Dark Arts remained to be seen but she certainly knew how to use the Orb and she would need to direct Mark in using it. Would Mark even be willing, especially if it required an unknown sacrifice? The ramifications of this were still unknown.

As they reached the hut which was empty due, Lysander sighed. Even he seemed rather forlorn now they entered into the home of his friend. He gave Timber a soft pat before opening the door and sneaking out to the forest as quickly as possible. They stopped once they reached a point inside. Alex and Eric looked nervous. When they first entered, they were all thirteen, and had all ventured in for the curiosity of where the silver line led. Now they were in once more, Lysander alone seemed able to see it. Albus could see the silver line reflected in his misty eyes even if Albus himself could not see it.

"Why only you?" Albus asked.

"I remember it," Lysander said quietly. "I remember the exact path we took."

Lysander, Albus remembered, did say he had remembered it before. They followed Lysander, Lorcan walking beside him. The two were muttering, pulling aside branches and bushes for the others to pass. Mark actually cast some spells to burn some out of the way. "Wait," Albus heard Lorcan say. " _This_ is where we got the Unicorn hair and Acromantula venom from. _Not_ the Snorkle Fairy. You see? Do you admit it now, that the fairy does not exist?"

"Oh, yeah," Lysander said with a smile on his face flickering in the dim light shining through the trees. "It does feel quite strange, being wrong, doesn't it?" he said casually.

"If it feels strange, that probably explains why you are the _epitome_ of strange," Lorcan said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Lorcan," Lysander said. "If I die, you can rest easy knowing that the last thing I heard from you was that I was strange."

Silence. "Sorry," Lorcan muttered.

"Don't be, I like being strange," Lysander said happily. Albus had to admit, considering the mood of tension and apprehension, Lysander's soft voice was certainly helping to lighten it, especially in the forest.

They continued walking on, Lysander taking enough twists and turns, Albus felt his heart beating more heavily. A river seemed to be running nearby, and Albus remembered running into a Sphinx by the river bank. Would they meet the sphinx again? Would the griffin still be there?

"Maybe not," Mark muttered as if reading his mind. "I know what you're thinking. Honestly, the river running reminds me too. The Reservation was secret so they were heavily guarded. They _let_ us get there. As of now, there will be far worse things than sphinxes to worry about."

"Remember how it all went about?" Eric asked Alex half an hour later as they continued walking through the path.

"I remember being dragged in here because Al wanted an adventure," Lorcan muttered. "And Lysander was nuts. Why I listen to him, I'll never know."

"Because you know it's right," Lysander said with folded arms.

"I'm sorry, in what universe is venturing through a deep, dark forest _right?"_ Lorcan asked.

"Oh, have a sense of fun," Laura told Lorcan, going a little red with an almost-giggle. "I quite liked the adventure, it's a shame I had to forget about all of it."

"And remember why we took this excursion?" Alex asked Albus with a smirk. Albus smiled as Alex recounted the tale, "Get rid of the Scorpion. Get re-sorted. And we'd venture into the forest with you."

"Wait- what?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, yeah, remember how much we hated you back then?" Eric asked with a smirk, nudging Scorpius slightly.

"I remember asking Al why he wanted to come in so badly," Scorpius recalled. "Beginning to think _curiosity_ isn't a good reason."

"We wanted to prove to him a certain point," Mark remembered. "That he's still a Gryffindor. Even in Slytherin."

"Well, you got that part right, I could've told you that any old time," Scorpius shrugged casually. "He dragged us into the forest out of _curiosity._ Like some obsessed child."

"Wanna drop it?" Albus asked him.

"Well, quite frankly, Al, it's all your fault if I die and I'm haunting you," Scorpius said.

Albus hoped they were almost there. The running river could still be heard and Albus actually recognized the clearing where they met Acromantula and vampires. It was eerily empty. At least, until a familiar voice spoke from amongst the trees. "You're drawing closer." Albus jumped and gasped but Mark gaped. Lorcan and Lysander halted. The speaker was Apollo L. Kimble. Maria looked interestedly at him. The boy was standing on his own two feet but he was surrounded by Centaurs acting as guards. Their bows were out and they looked very threatening indeed.

The trees rustled on the other side and next, a familiar face showed itself to Albus. It was Riley and Nate and they were at the head of a vampire clan headed by Fargus. Albus never thought he would meet those vampires again. "Once again, the adventure is taken, I see," an emotionless voice said from amongst the vampires. "Teenagers truly are a reckless species."

"You've forgotten how awesome it is to be a teenager," Nate grinned. "But they're adults. Well, most of them anyways."

"Thanks for reminding me," Riley muttered. "Rose isn't here?"

"Burrow," Hugo sighed. "As usual."

"Once again, the Centaurs act," Lysander said with a respectful bow.

"The Centaurs go by the stars," a strong, powerful growl said. "They foretold an adventure once and again by eleven foals. It is our job to see the divine commands through. We shall hold the forest upon your return."

Apollo's silvery eyes glinted in the darkness. "Eleven shall venture, one will be sacrificed. One of you have chosen a road, it will mean a lot of good but also a lot of grief and ill. It will take a path through darkness to find the light. Only after a journey through a tunnel do you find light, only after the dark forest do you find the beaches, and only after death do you find life. Darkness came first in the world, and so it ends with light."

"Go, and remember these words," Firenze said.

"The battle is coming soon," Fargus spoke. "We will be present when it does."

"The river is shallow at this end," Riley directed them to a specific point of the river which actually had stepping stones. "They were placed here by the Centaurs after the Acromantula were driven out of the Unseen Lands. I don't want to think about the outcome… just make sure you all survive."

Laura was trembling from Apollo's words, however, and Nate gave them an encouraging look. Apollo looked at all of them through his misty silver eyes, giving one of them a sad, sorrowful look but Albus could not catch who it was. They filed, one by one, across the stones placed specially for them, foreseen by Apollo perhaps, and closer to their destination. Albus had a truly bad feeling about this and once again, as they stepped across the river and journeyed further, following Lysander, who was also trembling now, across the forest, white met their eyes once more.

Albus did not know what was happening. He did not feel like he was falling unconscious like he did almost four years ago, but he did meet a strange apparition. Soto was standing there in the whiteness, smirking. He did not have the half black-half blonde hair as he sported in life, but pure black hair. Nonetheless, he sported a mean look but for the first time, Albus could see Seth's likeness in him. Soto was a sociopath. A true one with no redeeming qualities. He stood as he was. A liar, a thief, and a murderer. Albus had thought Soto did not commit murder, even by third year but as the truth went, he committed murder a long time ago, and left Mors Incommodo to take the blame. He may have told the truth when promising Lily had never been in danger, but that was solely because Seth reigned him in.

Always Seth. Albus swore to himself he would do everything in his power to help the boy, give him a friend, a life, even a love. Give him what his father and mother denied him. They had destroyed him. Albus had grown up with a family to shelter and protect him and as he was growing up, people like Seth and Neil were being tortured. One of them realized he was being tortured and the other- the other remained blissfully unaware.

"We- we"-

"You…" Soto pressed.

"We beat you!" Albus blurted out angrily.

"You did," Soto agreed with a horrible smirk. Now in the open, with nothing to hide, Soto revealed everything. "I murdered the Walladers, stayed in the shadows for five years, much longer than I thought, and even acquired the Black Orb for the Reservation. If not for me, they would have lost by now. And yet… my creed would have saved your world, would have moderated the Reservation, but you chose death. You will not defeat them, Potter, and if you do, you will never defeat their creed. More people with likeminded ideologies will come and they will fight, and they will get more and more vicious, until your accursed kind finally fall. And fall _you will."_

Albus was moving past him this time. The last time he faced an enemy like this, he had fallen. He would ignore him. "You're dead, Mark did it. Your wife is dead, your son did it. To be honest, they might have managed if they hadn't been so ignorant. Might have managed if Mark let you get away and give them the information they so desperately needed. But we stopped you. Even Seth proved himself better than you"-

Once again, at the mention of his son, Soto put a hand up, "You don't know my son. He is not different from I."

"I disagree," Albus said pleasantly. "Sure he's sociopathic, sure he's apathetic, but… there's something different in him. Something that sets him apart from you. Something that makes him _human._ The illness your grandparents suffered is cured, will be cured in his own children."

"Oh, you think he'll have children, do you?" Soto laughed. "Naivety. Go on, get yourself killed. I've seen the future, my son will end up killing you and only then will you realize how wrong you were. The Black Orb shows the present, the future, and even adds to the power you possess tenfold. I _know_ you will die and I know by whose hand you will die and Potter, this future is not uncertain. You will be killed and that is the end of it. The only way you can impress me is your manner of death. So, go on, prove me right, I'll wait for you where I am and we'll discuss your naivety then. Go!"

Once again, Albus' vision went white and he stepped through to the other side. Once again, the lands were clear. Japanese style houses, sleeping bags, and at the very end of the large, vast lands, was a beach of white sands and children playing. It was like an afterlife. But it was deceptive. The true afterlife would not be attained until true death, this was but an illusion. A ploy to gain followers. No one seemed to have noticed their presence. None of the eleven seemed to be there except Laura. "What took you?" she asked.

"You're already here?" he asked curiously, heart beating.

"I just stepped through, it was easy," Laura said casually. "Last time, I cried over my own dead body before realizing it was an illusion. But… it's peaceful now. I have nothing to fear because I know I'll be ok."

As Laura spoke, Mark, Alex, Eric, Lorcan, Lysander, Maria, Hugo, Lily and Scorpius appeared, all of them looking rather shaken like Albus. Laura alone seemed able to face whatever defense the Unseen Lands threw.

"Ok, ready?" Albus asked. "Armor on? Wands ready? Strategy in mind?"

"We split into two groups," Alex said smartly. "Laura, Eric and I go with Lorcan and Lysander and distract the kids and Reservation members with a diversion. Mark, Al, Scorpius, Hugo, Lily and Maria find the Orb. Be prepared for a fight. Don't rely on Seth fighting anyone, just find what we need. The Black Orb. Mark, do you know where it could be?"

"No idea, these lands are huge," Mark grumbled. "We'll just have to look."

As Mark said those words, spells started firing from different places. The group of eleven scattered into the two groups Alex advised and Mark grabbed Albus and dragged him down from a jet of green light. Not that it would've meant much. Even if it hit Albus, apparently just another scar would be in it for him. Scorpius started firing off spells in quick succession. Albus did not see what spells were fired but they did seem to hit their marks. Lily and Hugo worked together to floor a single Reservation member but they were overrun by three others and rolled off before a jet of green light could hit. It killed the one they floored instead and Lily leapt up, firing a Bat-bogey Hex before taking Albus' side.

Albus did hope the others were faring better. They were under very heavy fire and many times, they were hit by spells which just seemed to be absorbed or else ricochet off. Still, any Killing Curse would end their lives. This was a crazy errand indeed. Mark called for them to fortify one of the small homes and they bounded in quickly, a jet of green light barely missing Maria's ear. Mark slid the door shut and started performing spells rapidly, even Scorpius performed bodily mutation curses similar to Proxima's so whoever stepped in the doorway would be effected. Since they already knew where the house was and where they disappeared into, Mark had to keep reinforcing the protections.

Scorpius and Albus took to firing from windows. Even then, Scorpius seemed to want to avoid killing. As they fought from the windows, Albus had a sudden flashback of Lucius Malfoy firing the Killing Curse at invading Goblins from the Malfoy Manor. His grandson did not seem able or willing to cast the Killing Curse even if it was at an enemy. Knowledgeable on the Dark Arts he may have been, he even put drastic protections on the house to repel any invaders. The widow shattered and Scorpius ducked but not in time. His face was cut by a glass shard. Mark actually bent down and healed the injury, costing him precious seconds in reinforcing protections the Reservation were breaking through.

"God, Mark, he was fine, we're sitting ducks here!" Maria screeched as the doorway was blasted off its hinges.

She tried casting her own protective Charms but Mark limped in front and put up a shield charm. Just as some white-robed members stepped in, the curses started taking effect and Scorpius sat up. In unison with Maria, he swiped his wand in a horizontal motion to send the infiltrators down. Just as the Reservation members backed away, Mark flicked his wand to repair the doorway, and restarted casting defensive Charms. This time, Maria joined him while Scorpius recovered on the floor. "Big mistake," he muttered as Albus stood over him. "Where the hell is Seth's"-

Silence. Of all things to interrupt Scorpius' tirade, it was silence. Spells stopped coming, more protections were being thrown, and a low rumbling sounded from the air. It was the ship. The ship had arrived. Even Mark's Charms were useless before it. A great blast of fire erupted from its cannon holes, the great mast glowed white and a blast of white fire erupted from it topmost point. When the kids dared a look outside, they saw exactly what Seth promised. Reservation members were firing uselessly at the ship, many at each other. The ship remained airborne but unlike other times, Dubium did not seem to be present on the ship.

"Time to prove the _Quibbler_ right, I suppose?" Mark suggested.

Albus led Mark, Scorpius, Maria, Hugo, and Lily out. Their injuries seemed to have been healed. Having escaped the worse of the Reservation's attack, they ran through the lands, looking for the other half of the group. The Reservation members put no fight up. They were fighting each other, jets of green light flying everywhere, hitting everyone in the vicinity. Very few seemed to miss. The ship itself stopped firing, the air growing quiet while the battle still raged on the ground. Flying snakes came in too and attacked and Albus knew Seth was probably standing at the entrance to the forest, sending them.

It did not take long to find them. Lysander was holding a small boy in a headlock and Scorpius gaped. It was Aramaster Ruse. Eric seemed to be levitating the unconscious bodies of two kids and someone who looked like Aramaster's miniature version was also captured. "These are the kids we found. The rest were killed in the Reservation's attack on itself."

"They're going to lose this," Scorpius said.

"Tell us where the Orb is," Mark demanded of Aramaster.

Aramaster looked terrified, "I can't tell you that! He'll kill me! I'll die!"

"And I don't understand, how is your fate any different if you _don't_ tell us?" Scorpius asked bemusedly.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Aramaster screamed at him. "YOU SWORE YOUR LOYALTY YOU TWO-TIMING"-

"Oh, please, _you're_ the one who gave in to greed and wanted my money," Scorpius scoffed. "Your master would've never fallen for _that._ You were an idiot."

"Hand us the Orb," Mark demanded.

" _Crucio!"_ Scorpius muttered.

Albus almost felt sorry for Aramaster. The boy was on the ground, twitching and screaming from pain. He just had the breath to give in, to scream that he'd tell through tear-strained eyes. Even Mark did not stop Scorpius. He looked away though. Albus thought that was pretty strange. Mark watched Albus used an Unforgivable Curse, even used one himself and neither helped him, he just shut down when Scorpius used one.

Once Aramaster gave in, he was allowed up and Mark bound his hands behind his back for him to hurry them on. He took them to a patch of palm trees just off the beach, just a little off the main fight. Aramaster stopped in the center of the clump of trees and said, "It's here."

"Show us!"

"I CAN'T!" he screamed. "I'LL DIE!"

"How is staying silent going to stop you from d"-

Aramaster actually kicked Mark in the shins and folded his arms, "If I die either way, I'm going down with my beliefs. I'm staying."

" _Cru"-_

Aramaster leapt on Scorpius so suddenly and physically, and Scorpius dropped his wand in surprise. Aramaster whipped his own small wand out. Albus forgot he had a wand to begin with. The sudden weight forced them both to the ground and Scorpius had a ten year-old kid over him, wand on his neck. "One move, one move against me and he dies, I _swear."_

"You're mad," Mark whispered.

"YEAH, I'M MAD!" Aramaster yelled. "Back away, all of you. Back off or"-

A nonverbal spell from Lorcan tied him up, sending his wand expelling a burst of green light as it flew up. For a dark second, Albus thought Scorpius had died but he stirred just as the jet hit the ground by him. Aramaster would've been yelling but Laura silenced him and Maria levitated him up as well. Four of the original ten kids who Dubium had sent to cause trouble and raise the New Roots in Hogwarts were still alive, the other six were dead.

Meanwhile, Maria raised her wand, _"Obiecti Revelio."_

Her wand flew out of her hand and landed, point down, against a tree with a particularly wide bark. Lorcan and Lysander used their wands together and cut it down, stripping it of its wood little by little until they reached a large hole, within which looked like the Black Orb. Mark moaned in wonder. He reached his hand out to take it before Maria slapped his hand. "Don't. Things are bad enough. You'll only end up dead."

"It's my"-

Alex seemed to guess what she was talking about though. He conjured up what looked like a cloth and cast _"Protego Totalum."_ It had no effect. When she threw it over the orb, it was supposed to glow with a light to signal that it worked, that touching it was safe.

"Wait a sec…" Scorpius said as Aramaster gaped in fear. He truly looked like he knew death was his only option. _"Maledicti Protego. Corpus Protego. Semper Protego._ What do you think would've happened if we tried that charm _now?"_

Alex shot him a look, and tried again, _"Protego Totalum!"_

This time, it worked. Mark was able to tie the cloth around the orb, being careful not to touch it before tucking it inside his robes. Their mission accomplished, Albus was beginning to plan out with Lorcan how to get back to the forest when Aramaster laughed, "You can't get out unless someone belonging to those lands _lets_ you out! You're trapped!"


	23. The Room of Requirement

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 21: The Room of Requirement**

Maria widened her eyes in fear as the battle seemingly died down. In a display of fear for a change, she hid herself behind Mark who just appeared stoic, like the reveal that they were all going to die just hit a wall in him. Albus himself did not know what to make of this situation. Aramaster was right, they were trapped. _Trapped._ They were trapped. They'd die and their bodies would probably never be discovered. It began to hit Albus that this meant the war was lost. The only weakness the Reservation had and they failed to get it, failed to destroy it at least… Albus wondered if they could destroy it first. Aramaster was laughing gleefully, proclaiming victory and naming himself Prince of those lands.

"Hey, now we got out before," Scorpius recalled.

"Oh?" Aramaster called. "Hah! No, Soto let you out! And he's not here, is he? No, he's dead! I recall you _killing him!_ Hah! Trapped! Let Dubium find you here, maybe he'll add your souls to his collection of Necram!"

The wave of apprehension left him as soon as it came. Albus looked around the lands. Many, many Reservation members were dead and the ship was blasting through the lands mercilessly. The waves on the water were slopping wildly to the magic in the air, fire spreading across the lands. It looked hopeless but despite Aramaster's ominous words, Albus had to admit, he did not feel too worried. He knew what would come before it did. Even Lysander looked in the sky expectantly. "There it is."

A winged snake dropped what looked like an empty water jug glowing blue. The eleven students leapt for it and touched it all at once without question. The familiar hook behind his navel brought him and the others back in a whirl of sound and color. As they landed almost violently in an empty street, Albus sighed. He stared up as Scorpius looked around. "Where is this place?"

Rose moaned, "Last time. _Last time_ I act against an enemy we're not meant to fight. _Last time!"_

Albus bolted up and looked around wildly, heart beating. At first, he thought Seth had sent them somewhere else, lured them out of Hogwarts for some reason, but he recognized the place as the Greengrass home. "Your cousin's home. West End. We were sent here because we can't be sent to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. They're protected. Hold up, I can get us out."

It was truly rather easy, the trip was silent the rest of the way and nowhere near as long as the forest trip. That was good since evening was falling and some would be exhausted by now. Lorcan, who always carried spare keys, turned them to bring them back to the bungalow and the portrait was ready to take them back to the Room of Requirement. They ran through the tunnel and dropped out to great cheering, which only got louder the more of them stepped out. They had gotten the Orb, nobody had died, and one of their number had indeed pulled through. That was not to mention Seth had proven himself too. At least, so it seemed. Seth always had an ulterior motive, whatever it was.

The cheering upon entering the Room of Requirement was almost deafening. They seemed to have been waiting for them in the room, like they'd known for a while that they were ok. Seth appeared as if from nowhere once Alexis lifted a Disillusionment Charm off him with one of Melvin's wands before he climbed through the portrait for whatever reason. Albus felt himself get embraced by countless people, Alexis inching closer to plant a kiss on his mouth. Even Alexander whooped aloud in glee and Sierra raised Neil's arm as if they too had claimed victory. The entire Guard was there, even Riley and Nate had returned from the forest. Albus sighed in relief, slumping against the wall as Alex and Eric arrived with the four kids who had once claimed loyalty to the Reservation.

Alpha, who was awake, did not seem all together but he did attempt smiling, like he was a baby learning how to do something that came so naturally. Proxima actually motioned his mouth so it would be in the shape of a smile and pat his back. Alpha seemed a little better but he soon fell asleep again.

Albus found it difficult to relax in the maddeningly loud environment. The day was so eventful, Albus did not think anybody understood how exhausting it was. It was not even evening yet and still Albus felt tired. He did not think anybody would return to their Common rooms when night fell and only Alexis seemed to understand. Still, he could not blame them for celebrating. The wait must have been tense, waiting for eleven kids to return with the Black Orb. Albus could not believe it. Now he was resting as Eric enthusiastically regaled everyone with the journey, it hit him. They had the Orb. The Reservation could be defeated. At least, he hoped so. He still had a bad feeling on what sort of sacrifice Maria Prince would demand.

Even Maria did not break the mood and Aries had kissed Mark on the cheek as she sat beside him, holding a glass of red liquid. As Seth returned from the portrait next, everyone cheered even louder. Sierra squealed and hugged him so tightly, Seth grimaced. Some actually pat his back in congratulations, many of them not having truly expected Seth to come through. Sierra explained to anybody who would listen that Seth took command of half the Reservation when he beat Dubium the year before and took advantage of that only recently. Of course, only Simon really understood what this meant. The boy was staring at Seth, as if trying to find something in him that simply was not there. Very few were there when dozens of members swore their loyalty to him… only to get themselves killed.

"I must admit," Mark said to Seth as the impassive boy took a seat a little way off from Simon. "We might've died if it wasn't for the staff."

"That's why you need people like me," Seth said neutrally. "People who work things from behind the scenes like your father did."

Seth's words seemed to have an impact on Mark. He looked at Seth strangely before nodding slowly and walking away to sit nearer to Alex and Eric. Eric seemed to be in conversation with a laughing Roxanne though and Alex was actually trying to catch Fauna's attention. Meanwhile, Laura was trying to catch Lorcan's attention for whatever reason.

"I think we'll get back to Hogwarts eventually," Albus heard Gabriel shrug.

"Really?" Nate asked hopefully.

"I like to think so, it helps me sleep at night," Gabriel added.

Nate rolled his eyes but nonetheless put a arm tightly around him. With even people like Seth, Melvin and even Neil in the thick of the celebration, it really was clear that they truly were friends. All of them. Albus wished so much that Walter, Molly and Samantha were still there, that James would still be there chatting with Neil, Samuel would still be beside his sister, and even Daniel would be there, though admittedly the latter three would have graduated by then. Six of their original number was dead.

Albus missed James and his wide, mischievous grin. Now, he discovered James had shed that persona long ago but he still missed it. Albus found himself missing Daniel and his cap, almost aggressive way of handling things. Albus even found himself missing Samantha and her homey smile, the Samantha who had everything she wanted. Two older brothers, a mother, a father, and a rich lifestyle all snatched away in a single night. A single tear leaked down his eye that Albus had to flick away. "Hey, what's wrong?" Alexis' voice asked, sitting down beside him again.

"I don't feel part of them anymore," Albus said quietly. "Like… they're part of some world I don't belong to. Even now, they don't know what I know, they're so happy with Seth, they don't know he only acted for some ulterior motive. They're so happy we got the Orb and everyone seemed to have forgotten Maria's words."

"Sacrifice," Alexis repeated thoughtfully. "Well, when we find out what to do, we'll figure it out. Seth proved last year that the Reservation can be beaten with or without the Relics so don't worry about it. If it's too drastic, we'll find some other way."

"But"-

"Al, be patient," Alexis said rationally. "And have fun. Be involved and just- just…" she stared at a point to Albus' far left. "ALEXANDER!" Albus jumped and some looked aside. Alexander was sitting down with a giddy smile, holding a glass of red liquid that actually made Albus smile. Alexis looked beside herself, "THAT'S WINE! PUT THAT AWAY NOW!"

"Just taking a sip," he giggled. "It was good. Sierra gave it to me." His head lolled to one side, as if trying to see his sister from another angle. Alexis looked so beside herself with anger, Albus was curious to see what she would do. A jet of light actually shot from her wand and shattered the glass in Alexander's hand. The wine fell to the floor which was vanished in an instant. "Nice shot, sis," Alexander smirked.

"Off to bed," Alexis demanded. " _Now._ Before I _make_ you."

"K, ta," Alexander said in a stupor as he walked in a lopsided away off to his curtain, tripping over some people's legs before collapsing into his curtains, disappearing into them and being seen no more.

"And if I _ever_ find out you served my brother something you _know_ is bad for him, I'll hurt you," Alexis told Sierra in what was such a clear, plain threat that Seth gave her a dark look.

"Relax, Alexis, I only gave him a sip, that's all," Sierra said casually.

"My brother is sensitive to that kind of stuff!" she said angrily.

"Al," Scorpius' voice said from nearby. "What? Feeling lonely? Knut for your thoughts?"

"Nothing," Albus sighed. "Just don't feel like partying."

"Me neither, to be honest," Scorpius shrugged. "My mum is days away from having a baby. Thinking about that. It's… gonna be a girl, by the way."

"Congratulations," Albus mumbled.

"I've been meaning to talk to you though," Scorpius said frankly. "About something else," he added with a lowered voice.

"Yeah?"

"Your second soul," Scorpius said with a serious expression on his face. Albus met his gray eyes. Scorpius did know. "You told me in fifth year. It must've evolved since we know you survived the Killing curse and all," he added, shifting a look to his chin. "And everyone here is really ignorant to this sort of magic. Even _I_ don't know much about it."

"I really don't know what to tell you, Scorpius," Albus told him quietly. "I didn't ask for this at all. It came when I first visited the Reservation. If you tell them"-

"I can't," Scorpius scoffed. "We work too well together and they love you too much. But, Al, if you die because of this, I'll have no choice. You'll become like Incommodo and Al- if you go down that path, I'm spilling the beans and you'll die hated. Just so you know."

"Thanks for blackmailing me during a party, Scorps," Albus said sarcastically.

"I'm going to bed," Scorpius sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Albus agreed.

Their walk to the Common room was long but quiet. Neither said anything about their recent argument. Albus did not know what sort of future he had. He could not tell. But he did know that it was most likely he would indeed become like Incommodo, unless he found a way to die before all of that. He rested in bed, hearing their dormitory door open. Albus knew Incommodo had walked in again, perhaps well aware that he was out of bed after hours like he did before. He did not dare look. Their door shut and Albus found he'd been holding his breath. He exhaled it and fell asleep, dreaming only of falling trees.

The next few days were rather boring. The month was ending with the last of the round three duels of the Dueling tournament. Mark once again soared through it and even Maria Prince was doing better than expected but she went down to Lily Potter who ventured out of the Room to perform her duel and leave once more.

"I'm going after this," Scorpius said from beside him. "She's coming. So… I'm off. But when I come back, we're talking about the crap you're up to and that's a promise. Hear me?"

"Whatever," Albus mumbled as his name was called by Theodore Nott.

Albus' duel was against Aries. He wished it could be anybody else but Aries was not going to lose. At best, Albus would duel her eventually, now he was about to discover why she was considered the most powerful student in Hogwarts since Dumbledore. Upon the count of three, Albus ducked, rolled away, parried and barely dodged. Her spells were so quick, Albus had no time to fire even one and they were so hot, he was not sure he wanted to know their effects either. He parried a Stunner with his shield, forcing her to re-angle it to the ceiling. Albus used that short time to transfigure his shield into a Frisbee which twirled towards her. She flicked her wand to incinerate it as Albus aimed an Impediment Jinx under her arm.

At first, Albus thought for a wild second that he had beaten her but she seemed unaffected. The Jinx disappeared into nothingness and next Albus knew, it came back and hit him from behind. The crowd whooped as Albus fell, immobilized as Aries had used a Vertex curse. She had the jet come from another point in the air instead. She did not even go all out, probably not even fifty percent and he still went down. Incommodo did indeed look very disappointed but Albus did not care. He was out. He could not be expected to attend anymore and he walked away with Scorpius who too had lost his duel to Alexis.

Alex and Eric, who had been eliminated from the tournament, were sitting against a wall in the Room of Requirement, laughing about something on a piece of parchment. For a wild second, Albus thought it was homework before he remembered Eric had been expelled.

"Scylla," Eric suggested.

"Nah, too far from his name," Alex shook his head. "Ah, hi, Al. Scorpy."

"Scorpius," Scorpius corrected.

"See what I mean, the list is worth it," Eric muttered.

"What're you doing?" Albus asked.

"The Many Names of Scorpius Malfoy," Alex read. "We've only got so few but we're hoping the big guy himself can help. Scorpius, Scorpio, Scorpion, Scor, Scorps, Scorpy…"

"You're destroying my self-esteem," Scorpius told them. "We pick astronomical names. I'm about to get a little sister and we're calling her Libra and you're degrading her too. You're degrading it all."

"Libra… Lib, wait- Ra!" Eric said to Alex's laughter. "That's a pretty powerful name. Ra. Egyptian God. Does that work?"

"Astronomical, not mythological," Scorpius told them. "You're mixing me up with Aries, which insults my astronomical heritage even more."

"Oh, yeah, well, why don't you get your starry ass, no pun intended, over here and help us degrade you more?" Eric suggested with a smirk.

"I don't _like_ my names," Scorpius told them. "And your pun _was_ intended."

"Hence why we should've thought of this in first year when it would've meant more," Alex sighed. "Oh, well. Ah… Squirrel!"

"Stupidest name ever," Scorpius groaned as they added their latest name.

"Ah, spoil sport," Alex laughed. "You need to appreciate a good joke. Squirt. Squirt! Eric, Squirt! He's a Scorpion of a Squirrel Squirt!"

Alex an Eric laughed as Scorpius, of course, went ahead to the Malfoy Manor, asking Albus to join him later if he could. Albus could've but he felt uncomfortable imposing himself on their family when a baby was being born. Albus said he would try but explained that he did feel rather uncomfortable. Scorpius just shrugged and left, clearly still bothered by Albus. Albus was not sure what Scorpius wanted. There was nothing Albus could do. Nothing. He could not just make himself live, he'd have to fight Incommodo and the duel would have to go a very specific way for Albus to get off the hook. A way to destroy both Herpo's soul and Voldemort's. It could not work that way. He'd have to expect the two to destroy each other. Albus was beginning to understand what he would need to do but he did not like it.

Seth. Seth had promised the year before that one day, Albus would ask him to kill him. Soto himself had said Seth would kill him. Albus was not sure what made Seth or his dead father think such things, but the idea started forming. Albus could end his own lifespan early and just before Voldemort could take over, Seth would end the second lifespan. That would end the threat. Well, at the very least, Albus had to kill Incommodo first. Albus walked to the Room of Requirement in hopes of talking to Seth but when he got there, he did not seem to be there.

The Room was much bigger now, with separate quarters for their prisoners. Aramaster and the remains of his crew. Intonus Ruse and their friends Flare and Rai Weathers. They were held, trapped behind silence-warded curtains sealed with Curses, Jinxes and even bars. Aries had worked her own magic and even Seth did something to block them off. As far as Albus knew, they were getting food and water but nothing else. Albus looked around and instead of finding Seth, he found Alexis. He sat beside her and quietly watched the room.

"Yeah, whatever, Proxima," Simon's voice said bitterly and loudly from by Alpha's sleeping form. "You don't like anything I like do you?"

"What the"-

"No one is that stupid!" Simon said angrily. "You hate everything I love."

"I never said I hated"-

"So I used to like video games when I was younger!" Simon said, folding his arms. "Criticize me for that and I _know_ you have something against me. I'm a frigging Muggle male when I was six! We all love video games."

"I never said- you know what, Simon, never mind. I have more important things to worry about than your immaturity."

"Got a riddle for you," Alexis said, interrupting Albus' thought process. "Potions is to Transfiguration as Divination is to…"

Albus stared up into space, thinking carefully about the riddle. He had a feeling Alexis knew the answer. _It was definitely a subject. Potions changed conditions and even beings, just like Transfiguration. If that was so, Divination was the study of the future. Was there another subject that had that same purpose from a different angle?_

He remembered slowly what his Aunt Hermione had told him in a letter sent so long ago when advising him for new electives. _"Arithmancy is a rather cleverer way of predicting the future. It uses numbers instead of mist and fog. I highly recommend it."_

He smiled to himself. In fact, both were elective courses. "Arithmancy. Divination is to Arithmancy."

"Well done," Alexis smirked, patting him on the back. "Now, if Alpha wakes up, he'd know this in his sleep… except this kind of sleep. I do hope he's ok." She sighed and looked back to her NEWT Charms notes. "This can be hard," Alexis muttered. "NEWT level is about nonverbal Charms. See if you mastered the concept. Not sure what they'll ask for though. I just know that if we practice nonverbally."

Albus flicked his wand and sent the book up. It flipped a page once and set itself back down. Alexis nodded approvingly, flicking her own wand. The book grew wings and hovered right in front of them. She got up to walk, demonstrating the book following her and staying in front of her to be read.

"Clever… until we miss a step and break our necks," Albus shrugged. "But until then…"

"Oh, ha, ha," Alexis said sarcastically.

What about the general studies, like the Ancient Runes Sorrow's been teaching us?"

"Ultimately useless unless we happen to have a pen in the middle of a fight," Alexis pointed out. "Unless you burn the rune on with your wand. These Runes are seriously bad for you sometimes. I wish Incommodo did not do away with wandless magic teaching. They were supposed to be a subject in seventh year."

Albus was vaguely aware of Alpha staring at them quietly. The room was empty, now he noticed. Rose was not there, still absent. Seth was in his own quarters, the Scamander twins were probably with their mother in Hogsmeade, and Alexander was reading in a corner. Every expelled student was either in their wuarters, in Hogsmeade, or absent. Only Hugo and Lily were talking quietly in a corner and Scorpius was attempting to talk to Alpha, Proxima staying silent as he tried. Albus turned back to Alexis, "Maybe it has something to do with underage magic?"

"What about underage magic?" Alexis asked.

"Rojer said something about it," Albus told her quietly, though Alpha was sitting near enough to hear if he was not in his own mind. "Its uses. Is it related to wandless?"

"Well, both depend on your natural power levels without the use of a wand," Alexis recalled. "So, they are under the same branch of magic. Being the Professor of General Studies, I suppose he _would_ know. I never took those classes though."

They sat alone, gazing at Alexander reading a book lightly on a chair across from them. He seemed better now. He had apologized to Alexis and cried for her forgiveness and from what Albus understood, had not talked to Sierra since. At the moment, he didn't seem aware of anyone watching him and just went on reading. He knew his Aunt Hermione would appreciate that about him. If he was Alexis' brother, and she challenged him to a riddle. Albus had a fleeting image of him challenging his aunt over owls just to have fun. She'd love the idea of dating a Ravenclaw like Alexis. Mark and Maria came in next and sat down quietly, looking over a piece of parchment but in a secluded spot, away from prying eyes.

"Alexander," Alexis called.

"Hmm?"

"Did Rojer ever say anything in his General Magical Studies course about wandless magic?" she asked curiously.

Alexander looked up in memory. "Yeah… he said that underage magic is the most powerful branch of magic, but due to deadly accidents among children in the… B.C. era, they started using wands to limit it."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, but some resistances used wandless magic in the middle ages," Alexander recalled factually as Maria left the parchment to listen to Alexander interestedly. "I think Morgan Le Fay led that effort. They were pretty good too, because usage of wands limited the power, which meant less was used. And the less that was used, the more that could burst out from wandless magic. Real Wizards were said to be able to do wandless magic to greater effects than magic _with_ wands. Morgan took a past failure of theirs and turned it into a success. Such powerful magic served as the basis for the discovery of the Dark Arts. Or rather- since wandless magic was designated as 'evil' _that_ is why they were called the Dark Arts. With such spells made up with wandless magic, they were easier to transfer to wands for exceptionally powerful Wizards with strong emotions, since emotion is required in the Dark Arts. Defined usage of the Dark Arts for a while, even rediscovered some old spells Herpo the Foul had worked on."

"Wow, Morgan was a great witch," Maria muttered.

"You _would_ think that," Mark muttered.

"Herpo," Albus muttered. "Maybe, since Incommodo is Herpo, he doesn't want us to know his brand of magic. So, he prefers to silence it."

"Yes… I can see that…"

"Well, he failed," Maria scoffed. "We're Morgan's line and she was possessed by Herpo. We know his branch of magic. If I know my ancestor, she probably bewitched the Orb against Herpo specifically."

"Then if you're smart, you'll keep your lineage silent," Mark told her.

"You think I'm dumb, don't you?"

"Careful, Al," Alexis commented, touching his hand lightly. "The book is hot. I heat it. You cool it. Nonverbal."

"Right." He flicked his wand once, and steam appeared, evaporating from the book as it cooled down. They had returned to their studies. He shrugged, "I think the exam will just be to show that we can do good bits of Charms without using words."

"Probably," Alexis guessed. "But I think it's best to try our hand on the more difficult ones. Protean Charm maybe… or probably the Fidileus Charm. They're difficult."

"Big though," Albus said, thinking of Fidileus.

"Not Protean," Alexis shrugged. "We'll read the incantation, try it tomorrow, and we can surprise the examiners when they test us. Try for bonus points. See how that goes."

Albus stretched, but as he straightened himself up, he noticed Alexis sleeping on his shoulder, breathing lightly. Feeling sleepy himself he decided to take a nap too, wondering if anyone would wake them up. That was the life he wanted. Sitting with someone quiet, smart and funny, and study with her and have a laugh. He liked that most. If only it could last. He rested himself against the wall, staring up thoughtfully. Death. He wondered how it would feel like. And would Scorpius stay true? Would he die hated, all because of something he'd never asked for? Was his fate the same as Mortimer Ink's?

The door opened and in walked Lily and Hugo, both of whom were talking tensely about something. Alpha stared unfocused at Lily but said nothing. Proxima muttered something to him quietly and he nodded, still looking unfocused. Alpha's expression was unfathomable as Lily walked past him. She smiled uncertainly at him and his eyes widened, as if realizing something. Lily's expression went from a smile to puzzlement and returned her attention to Hugo. Albus did not know what they were arguing about but he caught the words 'mum' and 'Reservation' from them to surmise that it was just a tense talk. Albus returned his eyes to Alpha who leaned against the wall and attempted to sleep quietly, breathing heavily in his sleep as Proxima muttered something in his ears.

His attempt to sleep was in vain. His eyes just stayed open, staring aimlessly and sightlessly at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Finally, once Mark and Maria left, Alpha got up. Albus watched in confusion. It was the first time he had gotten up but something seemed different- off- about him. He turned and cast _Muffliato._ Proxima looked surprised but Alpha marched right over, flicked his wand easily, and Lily herself was forced up against her will. Next thing Albus knew, Alpha's wand was on her. He leapt up, as did Hugo, but with his wand on Lily, neither dared make a move. Something was different. It made Albus feel uneasy.

Alpha glared at Lily, like she was personally responsible for everything. Every failure in his life was her fault. Lily and Alpha locked eyes and then, Alpha whispered quietly, "Do you love me?"

" _That_ is what this is all about?" she asked. "You're never giving up, are you?"

"Do you love me, Potter?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Albus withdrew his wand. Damaged he might be, if he raised his wand for any spell, Albus was attacking. The same seemed to be going through Hugo's mind. Proxima just seemed to be curious as to where he was going with his actions. Drastic or not, she was not drawing her wand on her brother. Instead, she stood and asked Lily calmly, "Well, answer him."

"And you accuse _me_ of inaction," Scorpius told her.

"Oh, I learn from the best," Proxima shut him off.

"You're not gonna do anything?" Albus asked her incredulously. "He's your brother!"

"Exactly," Proxima reasoned. "Me turning against him will only damage him more. So the best thing you can do is answer his question. Do you love him?"

Alpha still had his wand pointed at Lily. Honestly, Albus could not believe it had gotten to this point. Lily seemed surprised too, still trying to understand what was happening in Alpha's mind to justify pointing his wand at Lily, like there was a right answer to his question. "Alpha"-

"Answer!"

"No!" Lily yelled. "I never have and I never will!"

It was the first time Lily had been so blunt with him. Alpha's eye twitched but his wand did not lower. He just had a strange smirk on his face, "Ok. Why not?"

"Alpha, snap out of it," Lily told him frankly. "You're acting like a- like- like a weirdo."

"Why do you"-

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Albus and Hugo cast their spells at the same time. It came as such a surprise, Alpha's wand dropped from his hand as the two jets struck him in the face. He crumbled to the ground and Albus leapt on him, only to be struck off by Proxima. Hugo rushed at her next but he was overtaken in seconds. Thanks to her intervention, Alpha had Lily against the wall, crouching, and he yelled, "ANSWER ME!" 

"Because you never take a hint, that's why!" Lily screamed. Albus would've expected students to come out but no one knew. The Silencing Charm Alpha placed was powerful. Where he got this power from, Albus could not fathom. He felt Proxima's wand on his back and knew she would attack if he tried fighting back. Why she let Apha let all his anger out in this manner, he did not know. And Scorpius- he was as inactive as Proxima always accused. Both didn't care. Alpha stopped, eyeing Lily, left eye twitching. Albus had seen too many people go insane now but Alpha- Alpha had always seemed easy-going and kind. Maybe a little naïve and dumb, but well-meaning and true. Now- now he was just crazy. This wasn't like him. He sounded exactly like his father.

"You don't take a hint," Lily told him bravely to his face. "You're never satisfied with even a part of the pie, you want all of it or nothing. You were never satisfied no matter how many times I said I forgave you, you're not satisfied until I accept a proposal for marriage or something. You're out of your mind! You're naïve, dumb, and clueless and completely spineless. You worry too much about a future that you might not even have, you're never in the present. And- and I was the same way, wasn't I?" she added to Hugo.

Albus expected Alpha to revert back to his past mentality and withdraw, or else attack her. No, he just stepped back, a look of horror on his face. Hugo helped Lily up off the ground and Albus sensed the danger was over. Proxima lowered her wand, at least, and Scorpius stood beside Albus this time. He walked tentatively towards Lily, swearing to himself that if ever he saw Alpha alone, he was going to get it this time. Alpha had gone way too far this time. Halfway to Lily, Albus stopped as Alpha jerked off in an odd angle. He stopped as Scorpius smirked from beside Albus. Alpha screamed and dropped to the floor, dropped to his knees, clutching his head as if he had a major headache.

"No…" Alpha muttered.

Lily and Hugo watched with puzzled expressions before Alpha raised his wand again. Hugo walked protectively in front of her as Lily raised her own. Proxima pointed hers at Hugo but Scorpius whipped his and had it on Proxima. Albus rushed for Alpha. He tackled Alpha physically just as a jet of green light exploded out of his wand. Scorpius yelled something and Proxima shrieked a curse which Scorpius barely avoided. Albus rolled off Alpha, aware of Proxima firing off a jet of fiery red light at Albus. He rolled away again. He prepared himself for a parry but Proxima froze again.

"Lily, get out of here!" Alpha yelled desperately. "It's not me, I swear! Get out! He wants you dead!"

Lily did not get out but stay put, staring in confusion. It seemed to dawn on Hugo what was happening though, and Scorpius muttered, "I knew it. I know my cousin, he'd never do this."

Alpha seemed to be at an internal battle as Proxima rounded on him, "What is it?" she demanded.

"He's possessed," Scorpius said simply. "When your father destroyed his mind, he left a bit of his own and let it act as a mental ticking time bomb."

" _What?"_

"Which means he knows where we are," Scorpius finished.

Albus felt like he was kicked in the stomach. _Found._ Rojer found them. Proxima wasted no time. She raised her wand and cried, _"Legilimens!"_

Alpha went silent, crouched in fetal position and they waited, watched, all grateful that the Silencing Charm stopped others from coming out of their quarters to see what the fuss was. Only Lily was breathless. "If- if she- if he's possessed, with his mind so destroyed, Proxima's method is flawed."

"What do you mean?" Hugo asked her.

"Lucy told me," she sighed. "Legilimency is completely mind-based and really personal, fighting possession is Occlumency. Proxima can't hope to get rid of Rojer in there if Alpha can't do it himself and he can't do it himself unless he has a single memory of himself he can latch onto."

As Lily said this, Proxima was blasted out and she landed beside Scorpius, who bent down to heal her injuries. She pushed him away as Lily raised her wand. "What're you doing?" Hugo yelled.

"Giving him a memory," Lily told him. "One look at me will motivate him. You'll see. _Legilimens!"_

They watched again. Albus felt completely hopeless but Hugo seemed at the ready. Proxima had finally allowed Scorpius to heal her head injury but her attention was purely on Alpha and Lily was beside Hugo, muttering, her eyes tightly closed. Albus knew she practiced Occlumency, but he did not know she had practiced Legilimency too. Her newfound friendship with Lucy had benefits. At least it seemed to. Alpha was fighting back, against even her. He kept muttering, "I'll kill you, I'll kill you," but nothing happened. He kept trying to move his hand to his wand but nothing, his hand fought back, the other hand actually slapped his own face. Jets of red and green light shot out from his wand as he fought back, but these jets just shot up, none aimed at any person in particular.

Finally, within a minute, Lily leapt back out. She seemed completely exhausted but triumphant. Alpha still looked to be in fetal position but harmless. He peeked his eyes out from behind his knees, looking like a frightened child. Proxima came for him in seconds, embracing him but he did not seem to notice. He just stared at Lily. She had saved him but he was a wreck. No words would come.

Lily nodded and got up, "I'm going to bed."

Alpha hid his face and Proxima took him away, leaving Albus alone once again. Albus partly wished he did not have to see that. A part of him wanted to cry but tears would not come. The year was full of depressing stories, miserable kids, and that was not counting the stories being told as they lived. The scary part was Rojer. He knew where they were, which meant he would descend on them any minute. No one fled. No one dared to flee, many were cornered. They waited in tense silence for the door to open but it never did. They stayed in silence, even Albus did not feel like leaving. He did not dare. If they were going to be caught, he intended to take responsibility for this.

Seth had acted, Harry was on board the Reservation ship, Scorpius was having a sister soon- _Scorpius._ He remembered. He was supposed to talk to him but Scorpius arrived earlier in time to see what happened to Alpha. Was he ok? Was the girl born? Albus did not want to impose on the family, especially when Draco would likely be there. Albus stayed in the Room instead, watching as Laura Creevey walked in and sat quietly and thoughtfully against a wall. She too seemed bothered about something.

Instead, Albus just continued doing homework with Alexis, continuing to practice Rune spells. They studied quietly and Albus actually opted to sleep in the room that night along with Hugo, Lily and Proxima. Scorpius had still not returned. As if on cue, sleeping bags materialized for them to climb into.

He might've fallen asleep for a time, he must've, because he saw a dream about Mark and Laura hugging tightly. It seemed sorrowful, like the two did not want to part but had to. What was Laura doing? Where was she going? Laura then started glowing white, burning up, shooting out bursts of energy before calming down. She looked like she was dying but she didn't, she just slept on and woke up and Mark was kissing Aries, apparently unaware of Laura's predicament.

" _The Dark Arts are a fire that can never and will never be extinguished," Mark explained to Albus in his dream. Albus wanted to ask why he was defending them but did not. Mark was talking in Soto's voice. "The Dark Arts do not symbolize evil. The Dark Arts symbolize sacrifice. The Dark Arts, varied in nature have but one thing in common. They require sacrifice."_

" _Chess requires sacrifice," Uncle Ron told him._

" _And you're the King," Harry told him frankly and honestly. Their eye seemed to betray no emotion, arguing for something he did not want. Arguing for something he would never want. Death. Death for life… how did that make sense? He did not want anybody to die. "You are the only piece we cannot lose. But we_ can _lose them."_

" _No!" Albus yelled. "Never. You're all evil, you betrayed me. You betrayed everything. What's the point of saving the world if both sides require death?"_

" _You have no choice."_

" _Sorry, Al, it's the only way," Mark said, having finished snogging Aries. Aries watched on emotionlessly, carelessly, as Mark walked off. Beside him walked a figure materializing from thin air. Apollo. Both were walking down a path Albus knew would lead to death. Then, Mark walked down another road alongside a smaller figure. Maria. Mark and Maria disappeared down one road and Apollo disappeared down another. Aries still watched, folding her arms like she was personally responsible for this. Albus started yelling at her but she paid him no mind. Mark was dead. Apollo was dead. Maria was dead. And Albus would follow. Did they not care? Albus ran after them, determined to catch them, ready to duel to his last breath to save them. If the new world was to be founded on death, he wanted no part in it._

 _Then, he was caught by Mark and Laura was giggling as Mark rolled his eyes, "Did you really think I was going to die?"_

Albus snapped awake. It was just a dream. They were still ok, Aries was still sleeping against Mark's shoulder, both breathing lightly and peacefully. Wait- were they? Albus might or might not have fallen asleep but next thing he knew, Mark's voice was heard, "So, what's the sacrifice?"

Albus' heart was beating. Was he dreaming again? "A soul," Maria's voice said simply. "Sacrifice a tainted, split soul and the Orb destroys and works for death. Sacrifice a whole, pure soul and the Orb creates and works for life. Sacrifice both and it can see what's happening far away, the future, life and death. Either way, if we're beating the Reservation's ship… we need to sacrifice a soul to it. As they are using it to destroy and magically animate dead bodies, we need to sacrifice a soul that has never killed."

"Is there- any way a soul can make its way back in its body and live?" Mark asked.

"If a soul reenters," Seth's voice muttered. "The body is deformed. Messing with it in any way warps the physical body and resets the endpoint of your lifespan."

"And what can save it?" Mark asked.

"Simple," Maria muttered as Albus felt his eyes shut again. "But you won't like it. It's Alchemy. _That_ can save _any_ physical injury."

Albus fell asleep right after. It was a dreamless sleep this time, nothing much to see and little to say. Albus woke up briefly in the middle of the night and thought he saw Scorpius sitting. Albus felt thirsty. He wished for a drink. A cup materialized on the ground next to him. Albus conjured some water for him to drink and climbed back into bed.

"Growing up is hard," Laura's voice mumbled. "It always was. I was always a baby and now- now I'm older…"

"You'll get used to it," Lorcan's tired voice muttered. "Sander has trouble too, sometimes, but he's alright."

"I was never compatible with the world," Laura yawned. "I feel so… off. Like I don't belong here. It's not me, it's not who I am. My past self- the innocent, sweet one isn't compatible with the world and my adult self- the one Colin wants to see, the one I've always wanted to grow into isn't me at all."

"It's a matter of soul searching," Lorcan told her calmly. "It's alright. It's the war. When it ends, you'll be able to do some soul searching. And hey… I quite like your innocent persona."

"Even if my innocent persona gets me killed?" Laura asked.

"Better to die yourself than die a stranger," Lorcan said almost sagely. "Is what my brother likes to say when I tell him to avoid the damned forest."

Albus fell asleep again, this time dreaming of a baby crying. Albus was not sure if this baby was Scorpia or Laura. Wait- Scorpia? Did Scorpius name his sister Scorpia? Why did _Scorpius_ name her? Why not Astoria? Albus started to remind himself that her name was Scorpius and Scorpius was not born yet before he realized he'd been dreaming. Then the baby turned to him and it had Laura's eyes. She smiled at him and Albus felt a familiar squirm in his stomach. She'd been his crush at one point. In third year and fourth year, he, Scorpius and Mark shared the same crush. Albus would miss her when she left the country. What was she working as? Why _was_ a baby working anyway? Wasn't Laura too young? Slowly, Albus woke up.

Albus looked around the room, putting his wand back in his pocket. He sat up and looked around again. It looked as if nobody had ever talked. Laura was curled up like a ball against the wall, Lysander was laying on the other side of the room beside Lorcan, Hugo and Lily were curled up against each other so closely they might've been like that for hours, Alpha slept peacefully against Proxima who was sleeping while sitting up against the wall, and Mark was sleeping right next to Aries. The two must've come in later. Alexis must have been with her brother, or perhaps she left to her dormitory. Albus did not know but he was happy to be awake.

He sat up, putting his wand back in his pocket and looking around. Some others were waking up too and to be honest, he needed to get out and go to class before it was too late. He did not want anyone thinking maybe Albus did not sleep in the dormitory that night. In fact, now Albus thought of it, this may not have been too smart. Staying in the Room of Requirement and leaving the dormitory completely empty would be discovered easily if ever Incommodo came to call, let alone Draco Malfoy who was their new Head of House.

"There you are," Scorpius said in relief. Albus' heart started beating. Would Scorpius want to ask him about his soul? How could Albus talk to him? He'd have to tell the truth. The honest truth. Scorpius seemed to have something else on his mind though. He smiled through his tired eyes, looking really pleased about something and somewhat relieved, "Well, mum delivered. I have a little sister. Libra Daphne Malfoy."

Albus sighed in relief and smiled back, "Congrats, mate."

"I hope mum is ok," Scorpius said quietly. "She's in our infirmary but- we don't have the Potions necessary to ease her through so she's on her own. Father is staying with her and I think I'll ask Professor Nott to brew a few Potions to help her through."

"She'll be- she'll be fine," Albus yawned. "Sorry I- I never came."

"You can come on over tomorrow," Scorpius suggested. "We can take a walk and… I still want to talk to you about your death wish."


	24. As it Stands

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 22: As it Stands**

 _I am the kind of person who has no motive. That is the best kind of person you can be, Alpha Greengrass. No, Alpha Selwyn, my eventual heir. Having no motive makes people wonder what you will do next and they will more often than not fail to stop you. My motive is but simply watching the world burn. When I was five, I was tortured for information by an extreme Auror to find where my parents were hiding. They were responsible for a lot of attacks and one Auror decided to torture me and discover where they were. I broke yes, and I told them but the Auror was imprisoned before he could relay the information in time. His harsh tactics did not unnoticed and I got to my parents first. When the Ministry finally discovered where we were, my underage outbursts of magic destroyed the place. I was responsible for the deaths of three Aurors and both my parents and the villa burned, Alpha! It burned and I learned then that my role was to make the entire world burn. Underage magic is a window into your deepest desires, your truest emotions and mine was a destructive inferno. I do not need to take sides in this war. I need only to exploit both sides to destroy the world. Whoever wins gives me no care, the world will be beyond repair by the end of this war, I promise you. It won't be_ worth _inhabiting. No… you don't want this? Then… you are as pathetic as your sister. You will die. Next we meet, Alpha Greengrass, I will kill you personally and I will break that pathetic sister of yours._

February came and Albus was shunted to the sidelines in watching the Dueling tournament. Aries was moving on through with relative ease. Albus supposed that Incommodo was paying attention to other skilled students to see how they fared. For one thing, even after his loss, Incommodo did not seem to consider expelling Albus or even ignoring him. Albus was still a student as far as anyone else was concerned and he still visited the Room of Requirement when he could. The day went by normally, even for a school where Incommodo was Headmaster.

Maria and Mark had started spending a lot of time together, especially in private. They wouldn't tell anyone what they talked about and many times, Mark's eyes narrowed or averted anyone else's, staying quiet. He even refused to attack Arsenal members or take part in the campaign against them. As far as Albus understood, Maria herself was brewing alchemical concoctions with Seth's help and she refused to say what their purpose was or what they could do. Albus could not help but feel a little suspicious.

Meanwhile, Incommodo had taken over. He kept a tight control on any dissent, no student New Roots or otherwise dared to challenge him, and he brought about the students' full potential in the Dueling Tournament where their full skills were put to the test and shown clearly for all to see. Still, he also cancelled a lot of important subjects. Only those with magical casting were of any worth to him. Cancelling so many subjects resulted in Alexander being expelled, the Scamander twins and even Rose not to mention plenty others who did not get passing grades on more than two subjects.

The Guard had gotten up to major mischief too. Now they all agreed that the Reservation was best left to the DA and the Arsenal, the Guard focused solely on the Arsenal itself, attempting to weaken it from the inside of Hogwarts so when the Reservation was beaten, _if_ it was, then the Arsenal might be more easily taken down. Neil Nott started stealing papers from the Ministry, Sierra secretly modified their memories to forget about the papers so the thievery was never reported, and even Morpheus dared to transform himself into an Arsenal member whom Seth had dared to capture. Sierra interrogated the Arsenal member before sending him back to Hogsmeade with Seth. He was never heard from again.

None of that mattered much to the Potters anymore. Ever since Alpha's outspoken attack on Lily, the two have been quiet. Lily, for once, spent more time with Albus than anyone else, in deep silence. He knew what she was thinking too. She yelled at Alpha and somewhere, somewhere inside his possessed mind, his real self heard her and responded. It might've been her yell that gave him the urge to fight back but it was her yell that broke him. He secluded himself in his quarters completely, refusing to talk to anybody. Not even Proxima. As the days went by, he came out and left to the village, not coming back until late at night in a very dizzy state.

Neither Albus nor Lily was sure where this was leading. Proxima tried following him once but even she stayed quiet as to what he was doing, except that he was sorting his own problems out like he should have done years ago. A week later, in the evening, as Albus was preparing to head back to his own dormitory to study and sleep, he got a tap on the shoulder. The one behind him was Seth and Alpha. The two were the unlikeliest pair Albus could have imagined but there they were. Alpha was staring determinedly down but Seth looked firm, "Greengrass knows something."

Albus' heart skipped a beat. He did not really want to go to bed thinking about something as mentally weighing as this but they got him. He could not refuse to hear it either. "What is it?" he asked.

Alpha did not meet his eyes still, looking at his own sneakers, now worn and broken. "F-father knows where we are but he's not doing anything. He's letting us go. He won't tell anyone."

"Why?"

Seth and Albus looked at Alpha expectantly but Alpha still did not meet anyone's eyes. "He's evil… he wants to watch us destroy ourselves. Giving any power over one side or the other hands quick victory. He doesn't want that. He just- wants hell."

"How do you know?" Albus asked, almost demanded. He was beginning to have a feeling Alpha might have talked to him.

"I just do," Alpha responded quietly. "He was in my mind, I know his mentality. I know it all. He- Al- he- he wants to watch us go to hell. He wants the world to burn with him. He just hates everything. He wants his own power, his own fortune and his own wealth, and he wants everyone else in hell. And- and he has a plan for underage magic. An idea to take down the Reservation. An idea for the Reservation to take the Arsenal down. And an idea for us to take both of down. He _means_ for us to help him destroy the world."

"What's that idea?" Seth asked, eyes alight with a burning curiosity.

"Underage magic," Alpha said. "It's powerful. He got it from Incommodo, how Aries' brother managed to make him disappear, and something about Nott. Something about _his_ magic. Some kids, like him, have powerful underage magic. That magic could probably break through the Reservation's shields and bypass the Orb's power, that magic could just blast Incommodo out of existence, or it could destroy all of us. Imagine all three sides using that power. Imagine."

Seth stared interestedly. Albus did not like that stare. Long after Alpha left, indeed long after Albus lay in bed, his mind was dwelling just as he feared. Seth would try something. He would. He had no care for casualties, had no care for who might or might not die. If the world was destroyed but he himself won, his friends were safe and his sister was happy, he would be fine. Albus could not sleep. His mind kept visiting a dark scenario where Seth sent a screaming child into battle, saw the earth from above on fire, heard people begging for life and mercy and receiving none. It was not until the early hours of the morning when Albus finally got the sleep and the classes the next day forced him awake earlier than he would've liked.

His mind kept visiting Seth's possible actions that morning too. He found it difficult to concentrate on his Ancient Runes, where Sorrow was lecturing and showing them the benefits of a dual human connection between partnership and defense. Mark was also quiet but with Mark's silence, he seemed in a much better mood. He spent more time with Maria than anyone else, Aries was beginning to get annoyed that after two weeks of barely talking to her, she accused him of ignoring her completely. Mark just ignored the accusation and appeared, if anything, apathetic and unresponsive to her questions.

That evening, Albus made his way to the Room of Requirement to talk to Seth. He resolved to just persuade him off the deal completely. He couldn't do it, Albus could not let him. The possibility that Seth would use Neil or Apollo or maybe Lancet was too great.

When Albus entered, he found just the boy he wanted to see sitting in a corner with Maria and Lancet. They appeared to have just come back from the bungalow in Hogsmeade and were talking very seriously about something. A little confused as to what was going on, and a feeling of foreboding, Albus walked over. Lancet seemed a little happier about something but Seth was still in a state of apparent tension. Albus did not need to ask what was going on. Seth answered the question before it came, "We have a plan to beat the Reservation _and_ the Arsenal."

"If- no, no you- you're using _Lancet_ against them?" Albus exclaimed.

"No," Maria scoffed. "We're not that mean. In fact we _saved_ Lancet. Seth and I tested the Alchemical Flavoring Concoction. It weakened his inner body to a point where it can handle magical outbursts again and he's mortal again. We're not sure what the side effects are since he still has vampirism and lycanthropy in him but we stopped the danger."

"Magic is used through your body itself in youth," Seth explained. "So, if we weaken it, the magic comes out more powerfully and forcefully. It's used as a way to power somebody up and it tastes really good but unfortunately, it reduces your natural lifespan by about forty years since your inner body parts are permanently weakened from the magical power, even if you stop drinking it. Since Goal has a vampire's venom, I'm not sure what that means to him."

"What'd you do?"

"We meant to test his underage magic," Seth said simply, as Lancet went to join Cherry in another corner. "You should've seen what he did when the Arsenal came to attack us. Underage magic has its uses."

"Seth, you're not thinking of it, are you?" Albus said seriously.

"I am, actually," Seth said impassively. "Here comes a clear way to beat him. Rojer expects us to use Nott but Nott is a weakling. Now, Kimble's brother is not. _He made Incommodo_ disappear. The right circumstances and the Reservation's ship would lose its shields. We probably don't even need the Orb. The point is, we have ways now."

"You can't use a"-

"Al, enough," Seth said, getting up and facing him. He looked like he was drawing himself up to full height but he only made it up to Albus' chest. "You're too soft. What's _your_ plan? Have any? Because fighting the Arsenal from this room isn't going anywhere. We're _losing_ in case you haven't noticed. More students are getting expelled. We got the Orb but Wallader doesn't want to sacrifice a single soul, we get the underage magic idea but you don't want to sacrifice anyone. The only ways we get, they're harsh. They're the only way. I'm going with Aries' brother, he's more capable and he might not even die. It's less extreme. And if that doesn't work, we're using the Orb and Wallader can get over it. What do _you_ suggest?"

"What have we found the Relics for?" Albus challenged calmly.

"To beat the Arsenal," Seth said readily. "The Relics can't get through these shields. You don't understand. The shields are powered by _souls_ from the Orb. The shields can only be beaten by something that channels _all_ the magic inside you as opposed to just a fraction of it like wands do. The Scepter might do it but the Scepter is with Incommodo and we can't ally with _him._ That's insane. So…"

"Destroy the Orb," Albus suggested, trying to stay calm. He was determined to stop this.

Seth opened his mouth, shut it and considered Albus. Then, he nodded, "Know what'll happen? The Reservation will find a new way to protect their ship. We won't know that new way and we'll be back where we started. As long as we have the Orb, they can't undo the shields to place new ones. We have the leverage. I'm keeping it that way. So… no."

Albus and Seth stared off with Maria looking between them. Seth did not seem to care much for the implications of what he was doing. Harry granted him amnesty for what he did before the Battle of Hogsmeade, not after. If Seth went down this road, he'd be arrested. Why did he not care?

"Maria," Albus said suddenly, having another idea. "You have the Orb. You decide what to do with it. You can destroy it, can't you. You know how!"

"It's my Relic," Maria said sadly. "It's a family heirloom. I"-

"What would your brother think?" Albus asked. "You can't watch this happen."

Maria just walked off without looking back. Albus turned back to Seth but he already retreated to talk to Sierra. Feeling dejected and betrayed, Albus left the room. What was he going to do? Seth would do _anything_ to get rid of Incommodo, even if it meant watching everyone else burn. As Albus walked the halls, his mind was on Seth, Apollo, and Maria, his fears once more visiting the screams of innocent people.

Albus was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not see where he was going and bumped into Aries. "Ow! Watch where you're goi"-

"Aries!" Albus exclaimed. He jumped. Aries rubbed her arm indignantly but Albus looked hopefully. "Hmm, Seth is about to use your brother," he said casually, earning himself a raise of the eyebrows. "Wants to get him to use underage magic against the Reservation and probably end up killing him. Just so you know in case you discover he was abducted or something." He pushed past her, noting her expression growing from confusion to furious. And fortunately, for once, she would take it out on Seth.

That was the last he heard of Seth's insane idea for a while. He had heard that he and Aries had fought it out big time, they had a yelling match Albus was half sorry he missed. Since then, Aries had either herself or Mark in the room. Mark was so secluded these days, however, Albus was not sure what posting him there would accomplish.

The beginning of February also saw a major battle between the expelled students of the Guard and the Arsenal in Hogsmeade. Lancet Goal had been getting bullied for selling products too late at night and Cherry led a group to rescue him. The battle got so intense, Lancet was exiled from Hogsmeade so they had to hide him in the Room of Requirement, making him the youngest member of the Guard. It had been passed off as a scuffle between students when Morpheus turned into a higher-ranking Arsenal to order it shut. The real higher-ranking member had meanwhile disappeared. The darker part was that Albus did not know what had happened to him but judging by Seth's face, he guessed the man was probably dead in an alley somewhere.

Now Seth had killed yet another person, it brought to mind his usual ventures. Seth was a criminal for all intents and purposes. He had killed Malcolm, he killed Gordon, Jared, Herald, Gerald, he killed Samantha, he even somewhat killed Orgella, and that was not counting his responsibility for having the school governors killed by Reservation members. Seth could not stay free. Regardless of Albus' fate, Seth would definitely meet one of two endpoints. He would either be dead or arrested. Albus' worry was how Simon would take it, let alone Sierra. Separated by morals they might be, Simon still seemed to miss his old friend and Sierra was fiercely loyal to Seth to the point whenever anyone in the Guard challenged him, she would not hesitate in attacking them.

Many had learned quite quickly to keep their opinions of Seth to themselves… at least until the war was over. She was still forced to tolerate Albus when he tried talking to an apathetic, almost-nonresponsive Seth. Albus tried warning Seth not to go down too drastic a path but the boy didn't care. Seth seemed to be of the opinion that he was doomed either way and so he would go down on his own terms. Albus was worried about him and he even tried expressing that worry to Sierra to which Simon listened interestedly. Sierra promised she would talk to him but even on that front, no change was visible. And Sierra made quite clear that whatever fate Seth had, Sierra would follow him regardless of all.

Meanwhile, Albus was getting news from the Scamander twins. Necram had started attacking everywhere. The fields of Wiltshire were filled with them, the Goblins had reopened Gringotts in Diagon Alley with the Reservation's approval and rumor had it that they were tapping into vaults of witches and wizards and funding the Reservation to do more than they were already doing. There were rumors that now they believed they had the British Ministry, they might try for France next and now they had Gringotts and the finances of the opposing Wizarding families were being destroyed, very few could stop them. Rumor had it the Reservation used Gringotts as a hideout so they lived underground now, hidden from the world.

Where _was_ the world? Albus would gaze silently from the Charms classroom he and Alexis used to share, staring at the younger years playing in the grounds. He wondered what would become of Hogwarts, regardless of his fate. Twenty-six years ago saw the Battle of Hogwarts. Ultimately, with Incommodo in the school, Hogwarts would have to be attacked if they wanted to oust Incommodo. The grounds might very well become a graveyard, or else play host to another great battle at the end of which another memorial would be set up. Albus supposed they would have to wait until the summer when students went home and that was _after_ the Reservation was finally beaten. Even with the Orb, Albus did not know how to do that and Maria was still examining it with Mark.

Albus did not hear someone coming in. Someone very small and very silent. He did not notice until he joined him at the window. Neil Nott was standing beside him, both very silent. Albus could almost relate to Neil now. They both had issues and both had much to do with death, however different they were.

"What're you doing here?" Albus asked calmly, not eyeing him.

"I was never expelled," Neil sighed. "The Headmaster has nothing against me, and my father is still alive. What're _you_ doing here?"

"It's my favorite room to think," Albus sighed.

"Mine too," Neil said, placing his pale hands on a windowsill. "This is the first place James talked to me and I spilled the beans to him."

"Kidding? This is the first place I ever talked to Alexis."

"Who's Alexis?" Neil asked.

"My- sorry, she's my girlfriend," Albus admitted. "Something you should consider getting, by the way."

"I can't," Neil muttered. "How- how can someone get a girlfriend when he can't even open up to her? Aren't people supposed to trust their partners?"

"So, open up to her"-

"No," he said simply. "No way."

"Sierra is a very loyal person," Albus told him, remembering her refusing to give away the Guard. "She's not going to stay away from you just because you have a hard past."

" _Look_ at her," he said shakily. "She's in that hidden room right now, probably laughing with Alexander and…" He stopped abruptly, as if a Silencing Jinx had stopped him. Sophie and Simon were playing outside. Sophie actually pushed him into the freezing lake, making Albus smile. Neil had what might have passed as a smile to him, but to Albus it was a very forced grimace. "Sierra plays too. She's happy not knowing. She _looks_ like her, _almost_ has her name, she even _laughs_ like her. I'm not destroying her."

Albus put a hand on his shoulder a little too suddenly, so Neil jumped. "Don't tell her then. Just talk to her."

"She's fine," Neil insisted quietly.

"Are you?" Albus asked.

They stood silently, Neil perhaps pondering the question to himself before answering. Simon had dried himself off. Finally, Neil said, "I don't know."

"Hi," Alexis said from behind. She walked up and stood next to Albus. "Anything wrong?"

"Anything right?" Neil mumbled.

"Not yet," Alexis admitted, addressing Neil. "But one day."

"That sure?" Neil asked glumly.

"We managed a Global Wizarding war and two wars against the Dark Lord," Alexis said. "It just takes planning is all."

Albus smirked, "I'd love to see what sort of plan you come up with that beats the Arsenal or the Reservation with an army of Goblins, Dementors, Necram, Vampires _and_ Werwolves."

"Whatever it is, keep me out of it," Neil said in an almost whisper. "I'm not fighting vampires."

"Scared of vampires?" Alexis asked curiously.

"I just don't like them," Neil said. "And you can't. This world is messed up."

With those final words, Neil left the room, leaving Albus and Alexis alone. Albus expected Alexis to ask what Neil's problem was but she did not. She stayed standing beside him, looking quite troubled. "You know, I'm beginning to see what my mum meant when she left us."

"The war, right?" Albus asked.

"Yes, she left the country because she didn't want to die," Alexis said simply. "And now we're here, in this situation, I can see why. Honestly, some people just aren't cut out for battle and they do prefer living. And that is their right, too. You can't force anyone into a war, especially if the Wizarding world suffers one every generation or so. Look at Melvin, he's scared to death that he's been forced against his will into something he perceives to be bigger than him."

"You sounded so positive before," Albus said sadly.

"I _am_ positive," Alexis assured him. "But that doesn't mean I can't see where the other side is coming from. We have five powerful Relics the Reservation knows nothing about, six if you count Herpo's scepter."

"Ever got to the Quill yet?"

"Oh, yes, the Quill has the power to make the written word a reality," Alexis explained. "So long as it's a reasonable demand, you can control the actions of one person. I tested it yesterday."

"On who?"

"Melvin, wrote that he would push me," Alexis said casually. "It's gotta be reasonable though. If he actually liked me, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have worked."

"Well, good to know," Albus said as they walked out of the room.

"Did you hear what happened?" she asked him. "The Reservation attacked a small village in Wiltshire and the Goblins took over. The people are enslaved to work metals now."

"What?"

"Yes, and the Ministry, or what's left of it in Hogsmeade, passed a law to make Goblin hunting legal," Alexis explained. "And the vampires and Werewolves are competing for territory in Wales so the Welsh are hunting them and Dementors are roaming Ireland. It really does look rather hopeless so I can see why Nott is feeling so helpless."

"Well, Neil is naturally a very helpless person," Albus said.

"I can see that," Alexis agreed. "You know a lot about him seeing as how you're on a first name basis with him."

"It's a favor from James," Albus admitted quietly as they stopped on the third floor corridor, staring at the statue of a one-eyed hag.

Albus noticed Alexis' hand clasping tightly around his own. They stood, staring at the hag, both feeling rather awkward. Then, "Al, I'm sorry about James."

"I'm sorry about your father," Albus responded. Albus almost regretted his words. Her eyes got teary as she stared now through glassy eyed. He added, "Don't," quietly, making her look at him. He refused to meet her eyes. "Remember what I told you in fourth year? Nobody deserves to make you cry. Not even Dubium."

They sat down in the corridor against the wall behind the hag. Albus was not sure, but Alexis looked very broken. He kept an arm around her and let her rest on him, staring ahead at the stone hump of the witch, now lost on what to say to her. "Al," she said again in a quiet whisper. "I love you so much."

"I- I love you too," Albus mumbled, now fearing tears prick his own eyes.

The knowledge that in the very end, the two would indeed be snapped apart by death hurt him. It hurt him so much. He _loved_ Alexis. He had know her since he was twelve, she stuck by him for years, never once faltering except in fourth year when they were tested by the first effects of war. Knowing that Albus would likely die at the very end. He would leave her and she had _no idea._ Albus felt like a really terrible person now. The least he could've done was break up with her, let her down so when he did die, it wouldn't hurt as much. How would she live? Would she live her life and get married regardless of everything? Or would she focus solely on her brother?

"Al… you _need_ to tell me what's wrong," Alexis told him seriously.

"You-you'll know," Albus muttered, knowing any outburst of tears potentially gave him away. "I promise."

"Al…" she said, taking him and looking at him very seriously. Her eyes had a sort of knowing look that suggested she could at least _guess_ what the problem was. As their eyes met, hers widened slightly, "Al, are you- are you going to die?"

 _Damn it. Damn it._ She was so smart. He could not tell her though. Not this, anything but this. Two souls? She'd scream. Accepting him killing Ridge was one thing, they learned about that piece of magic from Soto and she was _disgusted._ How could he tell her? Even Scorpius had almost argued with him and he was not done. They could not understand. Albus himself could not defeat Herpo but Voldemort could. And Albus would have to bring that about. He would die in the battle, he was sure, sure that Voldemort would take over his lifeless body and Albus would have to be killed.

"I don't know," Albus said, voice cracking.

"If we win and I happen to live," a sudden voice said, making Albus and Alexis jump up suddenly. Scorpius and Lucy were standing there, leaning against the doorway like high-class individuals. "I'm pumping and investing so much money into the new Ministry _and_ the new Gringotts, this world won't be _allowed_ to fail. And when it does spring back up, then boy will the Malfoys be rolling in the gold."

"Cause they aren't already," Lucy noted sarcastically.

"Where _were_ you, Al? Talking to Alexis this whole time?" Scorpius asked.

"Need something?" Albus asked. Scorpius did not seem to notice what he walked in on.

"Well… Lucy and I might've figured something out," Scorpius said excitedly. "But…" Scorpius looked behind him nervously. Since Tyro died, no one seemed to be watching the third floor but as far as Albus was concerned, even the walls had ears, especially with Lex and Rojer strutting around. "We need to talk privately," he said, charming the corridor door shut. Albus turned to the hag and tapped the hump, _"Dissendium."_

Slowly, the hump opened up, revealing a passageway to what Albus knew led to Honeydukes. They clambered in there and shut the hump down, giving them absolute privacy, especially when Albus cast the Muffliato Charm. They squeezed themselves along the passageway, having just enough room to sit on either side of the passageway and talk.

"Alright, I've done some research into a little-known area of magic," Scorpius began. Lucy cleared her throat and Scorpius was flustered. He smiled guiltily and said, "And Lucy helped too. Actually found the books in the Restricted Section. Honestly, I don't think even Rosie could've found them. Anyway… I think we know a way to kill Incommodo."

Albus and Alexis stared at him. Albus in particular was quite shocked. "But… the memory I saw. Two souls regenerates the body, he can't die. It's like- automatic healing. I don't think he can even age."

"Well, there are still ways," Scorpius said mysteriously and vaguely. "However difficult they may be. Remember what Sorrow told us about Rune Spells, particularly the Rune of Partnership? _The power is the same as well as their fate. They're only as strong as the weakest link._ Theoretically, if we had a Partnership Rune drawn on him and- say- me, and we shot a Killing Curse at him, he wouldn't die. But if you shot it at me, I would and because our fates are connected, he would too. Both souls would be forced out. I'd die… but so would he."

"I didn't like that scenario though," Lucy said. "Specifically because Scorpius dies in it. I suggested drawing the second Rune on Melvin but that means killing someone innocent. In fact, I'm not sure who'd do it. I sort of wish we had that idea before Tyro was killed."

"But we could do it on Rojer," Scorpius suggested. "See if we can't suggest a partnership where Rojer needs more power and Incommodo needs to give it. Thing is, I'm not sure how that would work either. They both need to be willing. Anyways, that's the first idea," Scorpius finished. "Another one is to use a spell that damages the body faster than it can regenerate. Fiendfyre isn't strong enough but if we had two at once, it might be. You'd have to destroy it until it's literally nothing but ash."

"That's… _vaguely_ possible," Alexis said uncertainly. "If you knew someone more powerful who could do such a thing. When he faced Phoenix in Hogsmeade, I really haven't seen anyone duel like that. He's a monster. And if Phoenix couldn't do that, who can? Aries?"

"No, I doubt she has the power," Scorpius sighed. "Maybe when she's older but right now… no."

"If he faced Dubium and we temporarily took Dubium's side before destroying his Orb and weakening him next, we could manage," Lucy said.

"Too many unknowns though," Scorpius sighed. "What if Incommodo got away, or the ship was destroyed first which made Dubium too weak to face him? The other way is something called Soul battle."

"Yes, Seth told me about that," Albus said as Alexis grimaced.

"Anything that has to do with the soul and the mind at once would clash and a rare effect would take place," Scorpius said. "Legilimency and the Killing Curse would merge and send the both of you into some sort of trance. Then, it really is broken down. Take at least one of his souls down and the other can be killed easily. And since it just requires a bit of the mind, the user doesn't necessarily have to be accomplished at Legilimency to do this."

"But there's something morally questionable about that too," Lucy said. "We can't take Herpo's soul down. He's too powerful. You'd need to take Mortimer's soul and taking his soul down, the soul of an innocent child… I dunno. Plus, it's really Dark Magic and no one's going to try this."

 _Except me,_ Albus thought miserably, feeling Scorpius' eyes on him. Albus could do it. Voldemort would defeat Herpo. Maybe Voldemort and Albus together would defeat him and then Albus would have to sacrifice his own soul and allow someone to kill Voldemort's new body. Now Scorpius explained this, Albus really did not know how this would come about. Even if they beat Herpo and allowed Mortimer to pass on, Albus would still be Voldemort's host.

"There's a fourth way which… I think might happen," Scorpius said quietly. "It's really Dark Magic, I mean… _really_ Dark Magic and messes with Alchemy which is the deepest of Dark Magic but it will work. Incommodo intentionally encases his fractured soul, _Herpo's_ soul, into a new body. Remember how the Dark Lord came back? They used an Alchemic concoction to create an artificial body which solidifies once a soul is encased into the cauldron. Incommodo would use that and regain his old body as Herpo the Foul. Mortimer Ink would be free and Herpo would be one and more powerful than ever. He'd be immortal but still able to die if we used the Killing Curse."

"I don't understand," Alexis said quietly as Albus' mind started working. "How is the artificial body immortal?"

"Because it's artificial," Scorpius explained. "Made by Alchemy. Alchemy was started to gain eternal life and eternal riches. Well, here's one of the paths to eternal life that it provided. Making an artificial body and encasing your soul in that like some sort of Horcrux. It's dark, it's grotesque, it's morally questionable"-

" _Morally questionable?"_ Lucy repeated. "Try outright evil. Something only Incommodo would do."

"And according to father, that's his endpoint," Scorpius said happily. "Mortimer's soul merges with Herpo's and goes into a single body as a single soul more powerful than ever. Herpo returns, and we take him down like that. In other words, we wait… or we try to hurry that process up. I don't know how we do that."

"Herpo coming back like that would be way too powerful to deal with," Albus reminded them. He remembered Merlin told him that Herpo's return would make him unstoppable.

"Not with the Relics," Lucy reminded him.

"My point is, Alchemy could be a means to an end," Scorpius suggested. "Anything to do with avoiding death is Alchemy's domain. Herpo actually had an Alchemic concoction that stopped the Killing Curse from shutting down the heart and brain. Nearly stopped the effects altogether but since it expels the soul, it only delayed death. So, if Herpo took something like that, then even that body can't be taken down. We're better off with him as Incommodo and we use the Relics to destroy him the old-fashioned way. The Orb has to do with the soul so maybe we can work something out there."

"It takes some more thought," Lucy agreed.

"So, now what?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I'm getting sort of cramped so we can go," Lucy suggested.

"You girls go on," Scorpius said. "I need to talk to Al about something. Alone."

"Oh"-

"Just go, we have unfinished business," Scorpius insisted and directed Albus to follow him.

Scorpius and Albus crawled across the passageway for a while in silence, neither saying anything just yet. Albus knew Scorpius was waiting till they were really alone, in a more comfortable place. Albus knew exactly what Scorpius wanted to talk about and he was beginning to get annoyed. Why could Scorpius not leave the issue alone? Why did he not trust him? For all he knew, this was important. It did not matter to Albus. He _had_ to destroy Incommodo that way. Having Incommodo become Herpo again would make him too powerful, destroying him beyond repair was too difficult, and Incommodo would never do a Rune Spell which needed both Wizards' consent.

They made it to Honeydukes and snuck out. Scorpius actually cast a Disillusionment Charm on them both before walking out of the passage into the basement of the sweet shop. Blending with the background and Albus wishing he had his cloak, they snuck out and towards the bungalow, past the Arsenal standing guard by the countryside. They walked inside the bungalow together before shutting the door and locking it. As they locked, they once again felt the strange feeling of disconnection. Scorpius looked around. "This place truly is banished. We're lucky we have the keys."

"I know what you want," Albus said calmly, staring out the window at the gray nothingness outside. Scorpius was indeed right. This place was in nonexistence. Nothingness.

"Of course you do," Scorpius said with an equally calm voice. "It was coming, Al. Ever since you spilled the beans to me in fifth year, it was damn well coming."

"Are you going to hear me out?" Albus asked.

"Of course," Scorpius said simply. "We're best friends. We've been best friends since- what- first year? But there's a limit to what I'm willing to tolerate from you, Al. _What the bloody hell?_ Two souls? Two?"

Albus sighed. Scorpius was not going to accept anything but the truth and he saw through every lie Albus tried telling. He started, "Alright, remember when we visited the Reservation the first time?" Albus asked. When Scorpius nodded, Albus continued, "Mark, Lily and I were cursed with some black fire by Dubium. The fire had different effects. Mark had a timed Curse of Decay that nearly killed him, Lily had illusion attacks that pained her, and I had the essence of Voldemort. All those curses were timed but mine came earlier. That essence was growing and I had to get rid of it. It was also going to start sapping my lifespan eventually but killing Ridge delayed that. Now it's back but he's back but he's limited to my body… for now."

Scorpius listened without interruption, if anything that silence marking their friendship. Scorpius looked at Albus through half-sad eyes before finally speaking, "The first time the essence was there, it was growing stronger by sapping from you. But theoretically, if you destroyed it the first time, it was only disconnected from you, not destroyed, and you stopped it from sapping your lifespan unless you actually give it to him. Which, I assume you didn't?"

"Actually…" Albus reluctantly explained to Scorpius what had happened when he met Incommodo and got the truth out of him. He explained how Albus himself was struck with the Killing Curse and how he originally could've died. He could've chosen death but he gave up five years of his lifespan to live another day and kill Incommodo with Voldemort. He explained to a disbelieving Scorpius about even Merlin's essence and explained the connection and how he had the power to do it, he alone could defeat Herpo and why Merlin advised him to live. Because he was needed. It takes two souls to defeat two souls, especially someone like Incommodo. It had to be done and it had to be Albus.

The look on Scorpius' face was pure anger. Albus did not think he ever saw his friend so angry before. He was worried about this. Worried that Scorpius would not understand, that he would turn away and insist Albus was being stupid. But Albus was partly wrong. Scorpius' anger was at something else, "Al… you're an idiot. I mean it! Why the heck did you talk to Incommodo?"

"To hear the truth from him," Albus said simply.

"HEAR THE TRUTH!" Scorpius repeated. "You _knew_ the truth. What the heck did you intend to get from him?"

"I wanted to silence him," Albus blurted out. "Tell him I knew his secret, and that others did, to get him to stay silent of I'd tell. That's"-

"You keep getting worse, _blackmailing_ Incommodo?" Scorpius shook his head. "Al, you're a retard, you know that? No, I mean, even a brain dead monkey wouldn't do what you just did!"

"Quit it!' Albus argued. "Ok? I did what had to be done. It worked, didn't it? I silenced him. He's been focusing on the Reservation ever since. He was about to betray us all, about to kill my own father. What would _you_ do? I _stopped_ him."

"At what cost?" Scorpius yelled. "Your soul? Your _life? Your…"_ He stopped, staring at Albus as if he never saw him before and his gray eyes, usually intense and cloudy were now sad and tearful. He gulped, "You're dead. Don't you see? You _died?"_

"I'm not dead," Albus said calmly. "I'm here. Or I wouldn't have had to give five years up. I'm _alive._ I'm not like Mortimer."

"But you _will_ be," Scorpius said miserably. "Al, we can't save you. You're going to die, and all for some wicked errand of killing Incommodo."

"Incommodo's not doing a Rune Spell," Albus told him frankly. "He doesn't _need_ one. And once he's Herpo, he'll be too powerful for you to even do anything to him and you know it. This is the way! I was told, Aries was told, and you were told!"

"And what do you plan on telling Alexis, huh? What about the others? That you have two souls, you're gonna die and say your goodbyes? YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, I TRUSTED YOU!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO? IT'S DONE!"

Scorpius whipped his wand out and rested it on Albus' neck. "There you have it. Get rid of that thing, Al, or I swear I'm telling everyone. I'm telling your father, your mother, Alexis, the Guard, everyone. Hear me?"

"Blackmailing?"

"It's a family tradition, we tend to blackmail Potters," Scorpius smirked. "Out with it, or I swear I will, and you won't be happy."

"Scorpius"-

"It's a choice between killing Incommodo or my friend's life," Scorpius said, wand still out. "And the choice was honestly pretty easy."

"Well, I'm destroying Incommodo," Albus told him frankly. "If you have another way, I'd love to hear it. Your stake is different than mine. You don't fight for what's right, you fight for what's yours. I have other things to worry about. I can't just get rid of one of our only chances."

Scorpius and Albus remained staring daggers at each other, intensely. Neither seemed to have backed down in the slightest. They continued staring, breathing heavily. Finally, after a minute of silent attempts to stare the other down, Scorpius said, "What I said stands. Tell them or I will."

"I can't do that," Albus breathed. "And you'd better not. It'll create mayhem."

"What do I care?"

"You'd better," Albus retorted. "We're the Hogwarts Guard. We're the only thing standing between Herpo and the school itself. Don't even think about giving me away irrationally. You'll destroy everything."

"I'm telling," Scorpius warned quietly. "If you don't."

"You're crazy," Albus told him.

"My threat stands. I _want_ you to get a life, _literally,"_ Scorpius reminded. "If you don't tell at least one person within two weeks, I'm telling everyone in three. Got it?"

They were silent again and once more they stared at each other. Another silent minute passed, neither speaking to the other. With Scorpius' threats, he knew he could not keep it secret much longer. Who would he tell? Albus would have to tell those who might keep quiet. Alexis maybe, Mark could too, however much it might depress him. Still, Mark knew about the Dark Arts too. If anything, the two would put their heads together like they did in fourth year and try solving the dilemma. Admittedly, it would be a tougher puzzle than Soto abducting Lily but it needed to be done. If it was possible, Mark and Maria for that matter would figure it out.

As if he had read Albus' mind (though Albus knew he did not) Scorpius added, "Maria."

Albus almost dropped his wand in surprise, _"Maria?_ Are you kidding? We don't even know her!"

"Maria knows what the Orb can do," Scorpius reminded him. "And the Black Orb has something to do with the soul. If anyone will know, that first year will. And she's Mark's sister. Morgan also had two souls, didn't she? That's what you told me. But somehow, Morgan managed and so will they. It's gotta run in the family. So, you tell them and I'll leave it. At least until the war is over cause once you're dead, it's over."

"We don't know Morgan managed," Albus told him.

"Merlin beat her, didn't he? And from what you told me, it was nothing to do with Rune spells or destruction. It was different for her. And it's different for you cause you're still alive and your mind is still here. You're not dead and it's not over, so quit acting like it, Al, or I'll tell your father."

"Are you going to keep blackmailing me?" Albus snapped angrily.

"Yes!" Scorpius exclaimed. "What would you _have_ me do? Sit back and watch you die? You made a dumb mistake, I'm rectifying that. And then if ou wanna die so bad, throw yourself off the Astronomy tower but leave your soul out of it. Al, for the record, I want to be there too. It's a Dark Arts talk and I _should_ be there seeing as how I'm well-read on that type of magic." His eyes rested to a less intense look as he regarded Albus, "You need to give us a chance to save you."

The third silence between them made itself known. Once more they stared at each other, gray eyes into green eyes, quietly accepting the shaky deal made between them. Albus wished he did not tell Scorpius, still. He had a feeling that if it turned out it was impossible to kill Incommodo and still live, they would all argue for Albus giving up their best chance and living, even if it meant giving Incommodo a chance at taking over. They would choose him. Well, except maybe Seth. Seth and possibly Maria would argue for the need to kill Incommodo. Albus just hoped that this would be enough.

 _The Astronomy Tower…_

Maria Prince walked up the tower, heart beating. Her heart. It would stop one day unless she did something about it. Her, Maria Prince, Heiress to Morgan Le Fay and Heiress to the Magical Island Nation of Avalon, would do something about this. Fortunately, she had a plan. A good plan that, if it worked, would see the end of the war. She was part of the Hogwarts Guard, and they managed to get her the Black Orb. Now, provided they agreed with her methods and went ahead, the war would end and if they were lucky, it would end with few deaths. The only obstacle was their moral values. What _were_ morals anyway? Something abstract.

But life- life was good. Life was the side she fought on, and this war had to end with _no_ lives being lost. There was one way. It might seem drastic but if her plan worked, nobody would die. Except maybe one, obviously. Some people were just too dedicated to their side to consider compromise. She just needed one thing. Her Orb and Alchemy and for Alchemy she needed Seth.

She knocked on the door, heart pounding now she arrived. Incommodo opened the door and stared down at her. "Prince."

"Headmaster," she said lowly, kneeling on one knee, keeping her head down. Incommodo preferred pleasantries and respect. Worship. What was her pride compared to her bigger goal?

"What is it you call me for at this hour?" Incommodo demanded with his deathly voice.

Maria looked up, still on knee, "How much do you know of the Medieval Relics?" she asked.

"I acquired the Scepter years ago," Incommodo said. "The Black Orb is beyond my grasp at the present time. The rest are insignificant."

Maria grinned inside. He was ignorant to them. Perfect. "What if I told you… that I could hand you victory?"


	25. The Image of the Soul

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 23: The Image of Soul**

Albus was given a week by Scorpius to tell the people they specified. Albus felt lucky enough to get a compromise from Scorpius when his friend did not seem willing. Scorpius kept throwing Albus glances from across whatever room, be it class or even lunch. Even when they used their free time in the Room of Requirement, Scorpius threw Albus a few glances that actually drew unwanted attention. Aries for one was not stupid and she started throwing Albus a couple of curious glances too. Albus knew it was only a matter of time before Alexis connected the dots and asked for the truth from Albus. And when she did ask for the truth, Albus would be obliged to answer with it lest Scorpius spill the beans himself.

Albus knew he was better off revealing the truth by himself. If Scorpius did so, part of the problems Albus would be facing with people would be why he saw fit to keep this secret from all of them. In fact, he was already in hot water. Once he told Alexis, she would know that Scorpius knew. She was perceptive enough to know that this was why Scorpius threw persistent glances. She would be justifiably angry that Albus did not tell her when he knew that Scorpius was well aware of his problems, let alone Seth. She would definitely stop talking to him. He could just see her hurt, horrified expression, Alexander's triumphant expression as he finally proved that Albus could not be trusted.

Albus supposed that this was for the best. He and Alexis would indeed be separated. Albus still had to assume the worse for himself. He could no longer lead Alexis on like they were still going strong when their relationship was coming to a miserable, tragic close. As Albus lay awake at night, thinking about how he would spill the beans to her the next day, his mind played so many different scenarios. It played a scenario of Alexis just getting up and leaving, she yelled at him, in one she had hugged him as she always did and swore to help him, in another she claimed to know a Charm that would rescue him, and she lastly slapped him across the face, said it was too late to help him, and abandoned him. A part of him tried telling him that he was being irrational, that he was assuming the worse where the best was quite possible.

When Albus awoke the next day, the last day of the week Scorpius had given him, he walked out without speaking a word to him. He checked the Marauder's Map to see where she was. She was resting in the Ravenclaw Common room, seemingly beside Melvin and Alice. For half that day, he sat in the Charms classroom he frequented with Alexis once upon a happier time, staring at the map until she left the Ravenclaw Common room. Albus sure wished he had that Quill of hers. He could just order her over to where he was, better yet order her to give him a rational way out. Whenever she did leave, she would pass the room, certainly. It was too close to the Ravenclaw tower.

 **Soul:**

 _The soul is the most hidden, most sacred and most sensitive part of the body. The soul can only ever be destroyed by consent of its own host and evidence suggests that even when a soul is destroyed, the magic in the air gives it the power of slow regeneration to return to whatever plane it comes from upon being whole again (frequent debate among scholars.) There is frequent debate among Dark Arts scholars of whether the human body can survive without the soul. A Kiss by a Dementor seems to leave the victim alive but expulsion by the Killing Curse does not. This led to evidence that support the claim that the Killing Curse perhaps stops the heart and brain after expelling the soul. However, there have also been cases where the Killing Curse did not kill, even after expelling the soul and until Wendell the Warped released his method, there was a general certainty that the Killing Curse was slowly being countered and would be by the time the correct counter-curse was discovered._

 _Those with two souls (we will not give direction as this is Dark Magic of the most advanced) can avoid death once the Curse hits as it confuses itself upon meeting two and not one soul. It is believed that soul is the method of countering the Curse as it does not stop the heart even after it fails to expel the soul. If this holds true, one soul is not enough but two are. In this case, it is suggested that it takes more advanced Dark Magic than the Unforgivable Curses themselves to counter the one Curse that cannot be blocked or countered. Very few have managed to acquire two souls to test this out as it is similar to making a Horcrux and involves taking a soul from a previous Horcrux due to bodily compatibility issues._

 _Those with two souls are given few ways out of their fate. Having two is known to destroy the physical body so much beyond repair that losing just one would result in death of the most painful of which only Alchemy can fix. Only one Wizard had managed to reverse the damage done on himself by means of Alchemy healing his outward physical mutations. If a soul is expelled and somehow replaced in the body, it suffers compatibility issues. Sometimes, the user survives, sometimes the user suffers physical changes that oftentimes kill them. Some believe that once a soul does escape the body and placed back in, it resets the user's lifespan so their lives may yet prove to be shorter or longer than before. It is impossible to tell when a person will die, this is unconfirmed._

 _Outside Alchemy, if the Wizard is indeed physically destroyed, he has little hope of recovery. Some theorists have said a powerful emotion, which comes from the soul such as love, can do the job but it is unconfirmed. Without such physical mutations, the Wizard is left with the option Morgan Le Fay presented in her Magical Island Nation of Avalon. Rumors were abound in Medieval times, the second occurrence of such magic, where she too possessed two souls and kept herself alive by means of her Black Orb, a known store of souls to increase power to any given thing. By the time she did battle with her old enemy Merlin, the second soul chose for itself a new host, thus killing Merlin and her in a final battle._

 _This gives rise to the fact that a second soul is still sentient, it requires the will of both parties, like a symbiosis. If one party decides to nullify the partnership, the original host is left for dead as it goes into another hosts' body. Means of surviving this dramatic and painful expulsion is debated as it has never happened before._

 _The Black Orb can give life and take life away depending on its allegiance. It was demonstrated in her notes that sacrificing a tainted, murderous soul gives the Orb the power of death and kills whoever touches it by absorbing their soul, adding to its power, adding to the power of whatever object it is connected to, and serves as a powerful defense to stop destruction. Sacrificing a pure, untainted soul that had never committed murder would give it the means of healing and life. It is said that those who use such magic might be allowed to reenter their own bodies should they still be touching the Orb and provided their hearts are still working. The Orb has also served to save the lives of those who lost their souls to Dementors as proven in the case of little Nellie Fix when Morgan herself destroyed the Dementor that took it, encased the soul, and allowed the Orb to touch the child's hand. The child's life was saved, thus giving rise to more theories regarding Dementors._

 _Upon a Dementor's destruction, the soul moves on to whatever plane it originally comes from (a subject frequently debated.) Soul damage can also be reversed by means of remorse. This gives rise to debate that emotion comes from the soul however this remains shaky and unconfirmed as plenty with souls have shown lack of emotion though emotion is required to suffer a split and so those with emotional troubles find it difficult to create a Horcrux. Nonetheless, barring the Killing Curse, the soul can only ever be mutated or destroyed by consent of its own host. If it is not, the host has power of reversing the damage without any effects on his or her own body. Reversing a second soul, however, has a tremendous physical effect none have dared to try since Wendell the Warped._

Albus stopped reading at that. Finally, Alexis' dot moved to the entrance and descended the winding staircase, coming nearer. Once she arrived at the corridor, Albus wiped the map blank. She would be here any second. He had to really prepare himself for the talk. How would he present it? Forewarn her, make sure she was prepared for bad news, and then build up to it, explain little by little, the same way he did to Scorpius. She believed him about the Reservation before anyone else did, she even stuck by him and defended him when he killed Hogan Ridge, was there a chance that she would stick by him now, when he was taking advantage of two souls, using the Darkest of Magic to defeat Incommodo? Only time would tell now.

"Al?" she said suddenly from the doorway. She walked in without Albus turning around. "Waiting for me?" she asked smartly. "Need something?"

"Please close the door," Albus said quietly. "We need to talk. And it's serious."

Alexis did as she was asked before sitting beside him. She started the talk of course, taking a breath as she began and meeting Albus' green eyes steadily, "So… before we get into it, how serious is this?"

"Very."

"Does it involve death?" she pressed.

"Yes."

"Does it involve you?"

"Yes," he said miserably.

"Am I about to find out what's been bothering you this entire year?"

"I never intended to keep it from you forever," Albus admitted. "But… it does take preparation. Alexis… it's bad. Very bad."

"Al, the longer you keep it, the worse it's going to seem," Alexis told him. "So, what's bothering you? Tell me, go on. We can work through it. We worked through your father being captured didn't we?"

"Yes, but"-

"And we discovered the Medieval Relics and even found them all," Alexis reminded. "Heck, we even saved my brother, we're fighting the Arsenal, and I don't think we're about to lose anymore. Things are truly looking up."

"Well, yes, but"-

"And that's not including the smaller things," Alexis said. "If we can manage fourth year, I figure we can definitely manage this. So, how're you dying?"

Albus almost laughed. Alexis was still being positive. She knew Albus was dying. Somehow, a small bubble of hope appeared in his stomach. Maybe she would know something, or she'd know where to look at the very least. Before he told her anything, he had to begin with the truth of his feelings. "Can I start with something more positive?"

"Well, I generally like hearing the positive stuff last," Alexis said casually. "Healthier for the mind, you know. So… hit me with the worse before we start discussing something positive. And do me a favor? Before we do talk, let's cast our Patronuses. It might help lighten the mood."

They did so. _Expecto Patronum,_ both did nonverbally and miraculously worked. The crow and the eagle flew a lap around the room before resting on the windowsill together. The room was lighter where it did not really need to be. Alexis gazed at the crow thoughtfully for a bit while Albus gazed at the eagle. That truly was Alexis all over. An eagle, flying far higher than everybody else, way too intelligent to be leveled with the other species of birds. Finally, she turned back to him expectantly.

"Alright, here goes," Albus sighed.

For Alexis to understand everything, he explained to her about Merlin's lessons. How Merlin educated Albus in his sleep. Herpo the Foul was defeated but his Horcrux remained and would seep and take over whoever touched his Scepter. He explained how it took over Morgan first, how she was taken down by Merlin, and how Herpo was left to influence Grindelwald instead. How Grindelwald refused a second soul and handed it to a young boy instead. A boy named Mortimer Ink who would die upon receiving a second soul. He explained how that boy grew nonetheless with the new soul, how the Scepter was found and taken, and how Ink influenced Tom Riddle, and finally how he became Mors Incommodo, acquired the Scepter once again, and could therefore only be defeated by someone like him. Someone with two souls.

Reducing Incommodo to something smaller than ashes was laughable. It could not be done, he explained. He explained rationally, to Alexis' nods that Incommodo would never be willing to perform Rune spells and become as strong as the weakest link. He explained to her how Incommodo getting Herpo's old body would be the worst scenario for all of them. They _needed_ two souls. He had a bubble of hope when she nodded at his analysis, seemingly agreeing with it. Ok, so far so good, Albus thought. Now to get to the darker part. He had to explain how _he_ was the Bane of Herpo the Foul. How it would _take_ the Dark Arts to _defeat_ the Dark Arts and this time, they would defeat the father of the Dark Arts.

Slowly, Albus explained it all to her once again. He did hate going through the story. The more he told it, the more he began to realize that he was really being used. The Reservation hoped to use someone like Albus against someone like Incommodo, perhaps it was Soto's idea. He was their spy in the world. He explained how the Reservation had inflicted a dangerous curse on Albus, Mark and Lily, how all had been infected with different maladies, and how Lily's was illusion attacks, Mark's was a decaying curse and Albus' was an essence of the greatest Dark Lord who ever lived. He explained how he did what he needed to at first and killed Ridge, thus splitting the part of the soul that was not his and destroying it. He explained how it later turned out that it was still there and had grown stronger independently until finally it began demanding a part of his lifespan to claim as its own.

Alexis certainly looked shocked at some parts. As Albus told her about the Reservation, she seemed regretful. She wished, as Albus partly did, that the adventure was never taken. When he told her about the real reason behind killing Ridge, at least she nodded in understanding, seeing why it did have to be done. However, when he got to the part about Voldemort demanding a life, she grew worried. He could tell a part of her was beginning to want to yell at him. He expected this but he did not stop.

Albus continued to explain his meeting with Incommodo. How he discovered that he was on the verge of betraying the DA by having a spy assassinate his father and how Albus had requested to meet him, how Albus blackmailed him into halting the betrayal and how it more or less worked but at the cost of Albus' actual life. Alexis straightened up and paid closer attention as Albus got to how he lived, nonetheless widening her eyes in true horror this time. Albus explained to her how Merlin had met him once again and told him that if he should survive, Voldemort would need to become a full fledged soul fragment. Voldemort was given five years of life. When Albus' natural lifespan would end five years early, Voldemort would take over. In return, Albus would be allowed immunity from the Killing Curse and dominance.

For fifteen minutes, Albus explained the concept to her little by little. Building up to the darker areas and how he was beginning to understand that Soto had been working against Incommodo and hoped to use Albus to destroy him, knowing even the Reservation could not. Nonetheless, Albus _had_ to be the one to do it. Merlin knew it, he knew it and it was indeed the only way. The more he had explained it to her, and the more she silently nodded, accepting what he was telling her, the surer he was. He _did_ have to die and she knew it. Her tears were not of anger but grief. She was staring at him sadly. He knew her expressions well enough and for a final time, they shared a last understanding smile.

"Ok," she said quietly, looking very much like she was stopping herself from crying on his shoulders. She took a deep breath and exhaled it. "Before we- we talk about your- well, your, well- wow Al, you're dumb- your t-two souls, we… can- tell me the good news. Let's go positive first."

Albus nodded, staring at the eagle and the crow. The two were still perched together, still not breaking apart, even after the depression filling the air. "Alexis…" he started. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. However little you may think of this idea, however weird this may seem coming from me… I remember last year when Mark proposed to Aries, knowing full well the answer he would get. The truth is, Alexis, if- if I did not think I was living on borrowed time… I would've asked- asked you to marry me," he finished in a quieter voice to a shocked expression. He took a deep, shaky breath, wishing so much now that he was in a happier world. "You're incredible," he said. "I d-don't think _anyone_ can appreciate how incredible you are. And if I was not dying, I-I w-would ask you… but I'm dying. I get that now," he admitted. "I can't live. That was what Apollo was talking about. I have a difficult path but if I want to beat Incommodo… it'll come at my own cost. It may not be the only way, but it's definitely the less destructive way. Less people would die."

"Don't say that, Al," Alexis said quietly, getting up with him and standing beside their Patronuses, looking out the window. "I'm _not_ incredible and I do wish you'd stop saying that. I'm _smart._ But anyone can be smart if they try hard enough. I'm thoughtful, I'm analytical, I think before I say and act but that does not make me incredible. _Dumbledore_ was incredible, _Merlin_ was incredible, more so if he enchanted an Amulet to speak to people generations down the line, even _Lord Voldemort_ was incredible in his own dark, twisted ways. But you- you're incredible. You managed to raise a rebellion of students, students dedicated to seeing the Minister fall, students who journeyed into the forest twice with you and it was not a golden trio, it was a group of what were first eleven students.

"And I am incredible because why? Because I keep your spirits up? Because I'm rational? That doesn't make someone incredible, it makes them _thoughtful._ It's something Ravenclaw demanded of her students. _Everyone_ is incredible if they discover it for themselves. At least you know what you have to do. Not many people would accept what you are. How many people do you know would accept their own deaths just to beat an evil man they would no longer be concerned with once they do die? You're…" her eyes were teary as she said, "You're brave. Not my father, Alexander, Phoenix, or even Mark are as brave as you're being, and"-

"Brave?" Albus repeated incredulously. She thought he was brave? "I cry over your shoulders, I resign myself to death, I want to _run._ I want to run away and seclude myself and never look back and I'm _brave? Really?"_

"Al," Alexis told him bluntly. "Quit beating yourself up, ok? You've been doing that for years, since second year. We've known each other since we were twelve and yes, Al, when you quit focusing on the negative and look at the positive and the good you've done, then yes, you're brave and you're as great and incredible as others say you are. Alexander won't shut up about you when we're alone."

"Ale- really?"

"He _loves_ you," she told him with such eagerness, he could tell she's been wanting to say this for a while. "He thinks you're incredible, that you've reached some height he could never reach because of his past condition. He'll never tell you out loud because he insists on putting up some self confident demeanor, but that's how _he_ feels. And Lily thinks the world of you, Alpha wishes he _was_ you, Sierra hangs out with Neil but she's looking at you, Maria has a childish crush on you, Frank feels threatened because you're everything he claims he is, Simon wishes he was a little older just to share a dormitory with you, _even Seth has a degree of liking for you_. People _love_ you. And your father trusts you more than you trust him which is the saddest thing I've ever heard. And if you die, Al, it's going to be tragic not just for me, but for all of us.

"To be honest," she sighed resignedly. "I would've accepted your proposal if our times weren't so hard. But it's not over, Al, and I refuse to accept it is, we just- we need"-

"Would we really use destructive methods to beat Incommodo, just to save _me?"_ Albus asked.

"I don't care," Alexis said fiercely. "Look, I'm not sitting by and watching you die, I'm _not._ It may make me a terrible soldier but I was never a soldier anyway but watching you die would make me a terrible _friend._ A terrible _person._ How do you think I could live with that? No, I'm doing what I can. If you die, at least I can say I tried but"- she stopped herself and looked away. He knew she was hiding her tears. Albus was lost. How could he talk to her? She was silent.

"We need to talk to Maria," she said finally.

"Mari"-

"Wait here, I'm getting her," Alexis said abruptly and she left, Albus rooted to the spot in confusion.

Half an hour later and she returned and the two of them walked in silence to the Room of Requirement. Albus was still not sure that everything would turn out ok but at least it could be talked about. At least if it would not turn out ok, the pressure would be off and Albus could go in peace knowing he did everything in his power to make things right. He was there in the bungalow, the portrait down and the Room blocked off with Albus, Alexis, Scorpius, Maria and Seth sitting alone in it. Alexis had explained the whole story to them. Albus had to appreciate that she did not make it look like his fault at all. In fact, if anything, it looked more like Albus was a victim of unfortunate circumstances and happened to have the means to destroy Incommodo.

What surprised Albus were the reactions he received. Maria looked at Albus hungrily like he had something she wanted, Scorpius fiddled with his own pale fingers, and Seth was looking disinterestedly from Albus to Alexis to Maria and to Albus again. What was _he_ doing there? He knew, but he wasn't helping. Seth was just there. Albus knew he had thoughts but he certainly was not sharing them and might not share them unless they somehow gained his interest.

"Ok… so you want me to save Al's soul?" Maria asked. It struck Albus how very young Maria was. It seemed to occur to her too because she added, "You _do_ know I'm twelve, right?"

"Are we basically agreeing that using a Partnership Rune wouldn't work," Scorpius asked.

"Incommodo wouldn't do that because he doesn't _need_ one," Scorpius said factually. "But…"

"If he did need one…" Maria began but did not finish.

"And we certainly can't destroy him," Scorpius asked. "Someone powerful enough could do it. Using all the Relics against him."

"If Incommodo has two souls powering him and a scepter, I'm not sure even they will work," Seth said pointedly. "The Scepter is a really powerful object. And if he comes as Herpo, we can't do it. He's a Parselmouth, he could make the Staff meaningless and sense the cloak a mile away. I can't see him going down to them unless he's significant weakened beforehand."

"What if we used the Quill?" Maria asked Alexis. "Dictated that Incommodo draws a Partnership Rune on someone."

Alexis looked at him thoughtfully. Albus liked that look. Alexis was thinking very carefully. "Well… it would need to be reasonable. Incommodo would need a reasonable excuse to do something like that. Incommodo weakening himself is _unreasonable."_ Alexis still fell deep into thought while Maria was recalling something to herself. She seemed to have an idea but she wasn't sharing it with them, and it made Albus uncomfortable.

"My mother was an Alchemist," she recalled. "Why doesn't Al just allow the Dark Lord to fester. He gave him the final five years of his life. Make sure they never come. Make a Philosopher's Stone and be done with it. He'd live forever and Voldemort's soul would slowly die out of disuse."

Everyone stared at her like she said something completely ridiculous. Albus was turning it down anyway but Alexis shrugged it off as Dark Magic.

"The process of making a Stone is too drastic, too dangerous, and too luck-based," Seth waved off.

"So, take Liquid Luck!" she said insistently.

"It takes over seven days, half a month really, and Liquid Luck only lasts one day," Scorpius shot down. "More quantities would poison you. You'd die on the second day."

"If you want to take the Elixir, do it on your own time when _you_ become an Alchemist," Seth told her.

"I will, but Al"-

"We're not asking Al to test something so dangerous and Dark," Alexis told her. "And quit chasing after immortality yourself or you'll become the same as Herpo, Voldemort and Grindelwald."

"Or Nicolas Flamel," Maria said proudly. "Fine. You don't want to take the obvious…"

"You're Dark, you know that?" Seth told her.

"Oh, because _you_ can talk," she said sarcastically.

Maria sighed in disappointment and the bungalow went quiet again. Eyes were still on Maria. She did not seem willing to give up on suggesting things but she still considered something thoughtfully. Albus was not sure she could help if all she thought of was immortality though. And Dark Magic? Albus did not know much about Alchemy and the only reason Scorpius or Seth knew was because they either read something on it recently or it was an aspect of Dark Magic they were actually familiar with. Was the Philosopher's Stone really Dark Magic? "Ok… the Orb can do it," Maria said. "Al just- transfers Voldemort's soul into that instead."

"It would power the ship up," Seth said lazily.

"Then we sacrifice a single, pure soul to undo the many dark souls," she said. "The shields go away and we can fight back."

"Isn't it morally questionable to sacrifice one life to save another?" Albus asked her.

"I'm not sacrificing anything to save you," Maria told him venomously. "I'm empowering the shields. We'll get rid of them another way."

"I have a better idea," Seth told her. "Have Al put Voldemort's soul in, and then _destroy_ the Orb. No shields, no"-

"You can't," she said simply.

"Well, then _I_ will"-

"No, you _can't,"_ she emphasized. "One it has souls inside it, it cannot be destroyed. They act as its shield. Try if you want, it won't work. The only way you're undoing the damage is if you sacrifice a single pure soul. One. That's all it takes. What do _you_ care? Use random kid number one, use Melvin."

Seth and Maria stared at each other for a bit. Albus could see it was pretty easy to save him, but Seth and Maria seemed to be having strange looks. Finally, Seth nodded, "Well, that's _one_ way."

"No," Alexis refused.

"We were going to sacrifice a soul anyway because changing the Orb's allegiance means weakening the Reservation's Ship. So, it has to be done either way. _If_ you want to beat the Reservation."

"But we're dealing with Incommodo right now"-

"Fact is," Seth told Alexis bluntly. "We're facing both of them. You can't beat them both and hope to stay away from sacrifice and Dark Magic, and maybe Al _does_ have to die."

"Before we go… I think we _can_ get Incommodo to do a Rune," Maria said. "And we can beat him _and_ the Reservation and _maybe_ save Al."

"Well, I'm all ears so shoot," Albus said.

Scorpius, who Albus expected to speak long before this, reminded them, "Sorrow said the Rune of Partnership is as strong as its weakest link. Al dying would kill him, but Al would die in it. People in partnership share the same power and fate as long as that rune is drawn on them."

Maria looked at Scorpius and then at Albus, "Well, the thing is, there's one person who is as strong as he is defensively and if push comes to shove in a soul battle, offensively too. That's Al. And the Rune's magic goes right to the soul, that's why it can't be broken. Voldemort was more powerful. He's the most powerful Dark Wizard who ever lived and the only reason we fear Herpo is because of that Scepter otherwise we could take him. Al has Voldemort's soul and therefore his power. If Incommodo made a Rune of Partnership with Al, they'd share enormous power _together_. And Incommodo would do that because he _wants_ more power, and with a healthy young partner like Al, it makes Incommodo better equipped and he'd have Voldemort's power level. He'd _want_ that. But if Al… if Al died, then so would he."

"Either way, somebody dies," Albus sighed. "We're not saving me, are we?"

"Well, we can save your soul, but not your life," Seth said, without meeting his eyes.

"If you trusted me," Maria said quietly. "Would you let me test something?"

"Like…"

"I _might_ be able to save Al and beat Incommodo and the Reservation in one," she told Alexis. "But… I'm not _sure._ You'll just- have to trust me. Trust me knowing that if- if I fail, Al will die."

The bungalow was silent as Maria said those words. Then, "I just need to know who I sacrifice to the Orb."

"We're not doing it like that," Albus said immediately. "I'm not sacrificing someone to save myself. I'm _not."_

"It's to beat the Reservation too, Al, don't flatter yourself," Maria snapped. "If we're going to win this war, this _has_ to happen. That's why it's here, that's why we went for it. What else do you expect?"

"Destroy the Orb," Albus proposed. "I'm sorry, as much as I'd like to live, it's not being done at someone else's expense." Scorpius sighed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Even Seth looked borderline annoyed. "We'll destroy the Orb and finish the Reservation. We'll _steal_ the Scepter and finish Herpo the old-fashioned way. You just want to protect the Orb to save your own Relic!"

"I don't _care_ about the Orb," Maria told him. "You can't destroy it!"

"Unless Incommodo, with all that power, did it himself with the Scepter," Seth suggested. _"That_ would do it."

A sudden idea occurred to Albus, an idea to defeat Incommodo, the Reservation and even his own soul. Just not his life. He needed a talk with Seth. "In the meantime, Al and I need to talk," Seth said neutrally. "So go with Aries, research, and come back. Al and I will be gone by then."

Albus looked at Seth curiously. It was like he read his mind. What did he want this time? Albus stared over him over Alexis' shoulder as she gave him a tight hug. He could feel her grief. It had looked like they might save Albus but he wasn't living at someone else's expense. He couldn't. Not unless there really was no other way to beat the Reservation. And he did try to convince himself there was. The Relics existed for a reason, the ship was destroyed without touching the Orb, and Dubium was beaten without the Relics. The only problem was it was never done all at once as it had to be. Never at the same time.

As they watched the small number go, Scorpius shooting Albus one last nod before leaving through the portrait, Seth turned to Albus. "Still have my ring?"

"Erm… well…"

"N-Neil is borrowing it," Albus said honestly, knowing Seth might see a lie in seconds.

"You gave it to Nott," Seth said impassively. "That was nice of you, Al. It wasn't even yours to give. Well, get it back. I'd like it back, now. The war is ending and I'd prefer I have it during the battle. So…"

"I'll give it back," Albus said. "But I need a big, big favor from you. I have an idea to beat Incommodo without any strings attached. No destructive battle. No risking Aries, Hogwarts, or anything. It'll just end."

"Ok, shoot," Seth said, folding his arms.

Albus opened his mouth. He knew he was betraying Scorpius and Alexis. They wanted to save him. Under Albus' idea, his soul would be saved but not his life. His life would die. He knew now, more than ever, what role Merlin expected him to play. Albus' fate was death and in the end, he would understand fully what was meant to happen.

"It'll stop Incommodo if worse comes to worse, it'll weaken the Reservation, but it'll also get rid of Voldemort," Albus said. "Then I'll die in peace. What happens is… we convince Incommodo to perform the Rune of Partnership with me. Maybe let him think I've decided to join him or something but the fact is he needs it. We'll use Alexis' quill to get him to see that. Afterwards, in secret, I put Voldemort's soul in the Orb and we hand it to Incommodo for him to destroy it. One it's gone, it's your job."

"Ok…" Seth could see where it was going.

"If someone killed me there, we'd both die," Albus said quietly.

Seth looked up thoughtfully, "Ok… so I'm guessing you've given up on life."

Albus looked down. He thought of Alexis, Mark, Scorpius, and all his friends. His father, the Guard, everyone. He knew what he was leaving behind, but he also knew that he would save the world a great deal of destruction. "Yes…" he said quietly. "I have."

Seth had a strange look on his face. Albus could not see what was meant by it but Seth seemed curious or questioning, a sort of look that suggested Seth had not given up on Albus and was wondering why Albus himself did.

"You know, there's an Alchemical concoction to stop death in its tracks," Seth muttered. "Maria told me. But, you would need someone with elemental control. That's Dark Magic, messing with the elements. You're defying nature, _deciding_ it. And you'll need someone like me who knows that sort of magic or you won't get anywhere."

"Is- is something- is it considered Dark Magic if you use it to save someone's life?"

"Saving their life with no artificially made body," Seth emphasized. "No eternal life, no eternal riches, nothing. Just saving his life. I don't know. To be honest. The Alchemical concoction Herpo invented so long ago was _borderline_ Dark Magic. Before he went mad. All it did was block the Killing Curse and the only dark aspect of it was that one of its ingredients requires a heartstring. The rest were perfectly natural elemental ingredients."

The bungalow was silent. There was a piece of information never spoken of before. "Herpo went _mad?"_

"His fear of death was so drastic, it drove him mad," Seth said. "By the time he finally managed to create a Horcrux, he was already off the deep end and he declared war on just about everyone. That's why it's considered Dark Magic to mess with the elements, with nature, with anything… because when you do, it drives you to do things you normally would never do. It's an area of Dark Magic _I_ usually avoid." Seth looked at Albus uneasily. "This doesn't guarantee anything. You're using an ancient, incomplete theory to try saving yourself. Your heart and brain would continue working but it would be like a Deentor sucked your soul out. Not sure if you could recover from that."

"Look, forget about all that," Albus told him sadly. He almost wanted to cry. "Living like that would only make it worse. But no one would kill me anyway, Seth. Except you. So, will you do it?"

"For free?"

"For free…" Albus said.

 _One of these days, you'll genuinely_ ask _for me to kill you. And I will oblige_ without remorse.

Albus was worried about him back then. Even then, Albus was worried about Seth but he guessed he'd have to die without knowing his endpoint. He too had a crossroads to stand before. In the end, he too would live or die by his own choice as Albus did. And Albus was not picking death out of self destruction, but because he refused to live on somebody else's expense. Who would sacrifice themselves to the Orb? What untainted soul? Neil? Maria? Sierra? Whose life would he be living on? No. Albus could not. And if anyone's soul was sacrificed, he would free it. The Orb's destruction would see to that. And that meant that in the end, Albus would indeed die.

"Ok, no, I'm no doing it," Seth said quiety.

"We both know I'm pretty much dead," Albus reasoned. "It's my soul or my life. And we both know that Voldemort can't be gotten rid of easily. Once we've gotten rid of it, Incommodo takes the shields down and then he dies… by your hand basically." Seth folded his arms and regarded Albus but did not show a hint of surprise, happiness, sadness or any emotion. He just stared and Albus went on, "Even Aries wouldn't kill me. But you would. Kill me. I die. Incommodo dies. Game over."

"You… want me to kill you…"

"When it's the right time, yes," Albus told him frankly. "You're the only one in the Guard who'd be willing to do it. Don't tell anyone. Maria will keep arguing for me to use the Orb but we know that the Reservation can be beaten in other ways."

"Barely," Seth agreed. "Phoenix had a lucky Shield-breaker Charm," Seth told him. "And they sent a damaging piece of magic only he could do. That was why Dubium was so weak. He won't let that happen again and I'll be surprised if the shields aren't more powerful. The West End battle showed that."

"The point is, there're other ways," Albus told him. "We're not sacrificing someone to that infernal Orb except me, and only to get rid of Voldemort and Incommodo and the Reservation all at once."

"There is a way to save you, Al," Seth said. "The same way you tried before. Voldemort's soul is even now too weak to manage if it's split again. It would destroy itself. If you kill someone using _that_ bit of power in yourself, _anyone,_ you'd be free. And we kill Incommodo with the Relics, the Reservation with the Relics, and you live."

"If last time is anything to go by, only temporarily," Albus refused.

"And… so what? The war is over, you're in charge," Seth pictured. "Every year, you off a criminal. Someone we all know deserves it. It'll keep it at bay for good and you'll be alive."

"Seth… I'm not doing it," Albus told him. "You may not have a problem with these things but I do and I'm not betraying my morals."

"Ok, then here's another option," Seth said. "Your soul is split, right, cause you killed Ridge. Create a Horcrux and encase Voldemort inside it and destroy it. You're still whole."

"But my mind and physical appearance…"

"Sacrifices."

"No!"

"Then, you'll die," Seth told him. "You'll most likely die. You're really ready for that?" when Albus nodded, Seth sighed, "Alright, suppose I agree. Your father imprisons me for life?"

"No," Albus said. "He won't I'll- I'll leave him a message explaining things. Maybe in Phoenix's old Pensieve. So he'll know the truth. And since this takes place after our meeting with Alexis and the others, they can vouch for you. I already told Scorpius as much anyway."

"Ok, Al. I'll kill you."

 _The Astronomy Tower…_

"You have the power to destroy the Reservation," Maria explained quietly. She was a little afraid speaking to him but she swallowed her fear. "I just need an assurance. When I give you the Orb, you destroy it. That way, the shields will weaken."

"My Scepter alone is not powerful enough to destroy those shields," Incommodo said wispily.

"That s why you would gain more power," she said hopefully. "Make headway with Potter already. Draw the Rune of Partnership on him, that sort of power goes directly to the soul and your powers would combine. Herpo, Ink and Voldemort together with the Soulless Scepter would do it. You're more powerful that way. And then imprison him. Imprison him for life, bang, leverage over the DA when you betray them. Bang, you win the war."


	26. The Forgotten Memory

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 24: The Forgotten Memory**

 _ **A/N: Hi, all. Before we get to this chapter, I'm going to be open and frank. Firstly, on a light note, the Aries flashback is due soon. I meant to post it alongside this chapter but it has proven difficult to write. I procrastinated so long and after writing an unacceptably short chapter on Lycah earlier, I want to do Aries justice. So, I'm taking a bit longer to make sure I do it right. Second, we go to this story. The next seven chapters (you can probably guess their names) are meant to build up to the major climax. This means we've finally gotten there. The first half of this book built up to the halfway point that we've now crossed. The next half is officially building up to the climax and the aftermath/ending which spans a few chapters. The chapters are named accordingly so it'll be easy to know exactly when the climax will take place. Consider this like a countdown. Now, without further ado…**_

 _The Astronomy tower…_

"It is unfortunate you chose to ally yourself with those who were always on a path to death," Incommodo said in a quiet voice. Mark was standing a little behind him, still quiet, not saying a word. He hoped Incommodo accepted his offer. "The war is set to be won by me. The Muggle populace may have gotten involved against the Reservation and this is only weakening the DA, and weakening their future effort against me. I, in the meantime, stay on the sidelines, watching them destroy each other. Hogwarts is protected, no efforts can be made against it."

"And the Guard," Mark said in a low voice. "They'll continue."

"Yes, but as soon as Potter is captured, his son will reveal to me everything," Incommodo suggested. "I have seriously considered using you as bait against him. Why should I not?"

"Because… I can bring him to you," Mark offered desperately. "Potter. Albus Potter, I can bring him. Level whatever threat you want."

"Oh, you may bring him, but threatening him is not what I had in mind, your sister proposed something far better," Incommodo refuted.

"My- what?"

"Did you know that Albus Potter is playing host to a second soul?" Incommodo told Mark.

 _What?_ Mark said nothing. He couldn't. He knew Albus had used Dark Magic but- to actually have a second soul. The disgusting piece of magic Soto taught them. He sunk to a new low if that was true. He said nothing. He let Incommodo speak on.

"I discovered this last summer," Incommodo informed him. "Attempted his life and instead, he survived. Upon another attempt, it became clear he is playing host to a second soul. My useful spy against the Reservation, Rojer Selwyn, informs me that his second soul is in fact the Dark Lord Voldemort, having evolved from a mere sliver of an essence. That is Dark Magic of the type only I have ever used. It is because of this Potter will either enter into a partnership with me, thus handing me more power than before, or he will watch someone die a slow, painful death. Who should that someone be?"

Mark gulped. "I'll bring him. Al intends to stay hidden. I'll bring him."

"Where does he reside?"

Mark opened his mouth to speak but his throat constricted. He could only say, "Seventh floor. Somewhere there."

"Very well," Incommodo considered him. "Join your sister waiting for you outside. She will fill you in. Bring Potter to me and should you partake in a torture session of him, I will consider letting you into my ranks."

 _Hogwarts…_

Albus did not intend to share with anyone what deal he made with Seth. He knew he was being unfair but he also knew that if push came to shove and the only way to win the war was through Albus' death, few would let him die. He was being fair, in his opinion. No one seemed to have a plan in mind to defeat Incommodo or the Reservation. At least through Albus' plan, Incommodo would be beaten without warfare and the Reservation would be beaten with no sacrifices. Seth was absent most of the time now, and so was Maria. The two were talking alone in the bungalow, neither sharing with the rest of the Guard what they were talking about. Judging by the stares Maria gave Albus though, Albus had a feeling he knew what it was about.

Sometimes, Seth actually failed to return at night. Albus was beginning to worry. Albus often studied in the Common room alone or with Scorpius. Lucy was there sometimes and Albus was forced to avoid Alexis' worried looks. He knew she was crying alone. He wanted to hug her. Sierra was alone, talking quietly with Sophie Far, presumably about Seth who was nowhere to be seen. Seth was absent from a lot of the events as classes went on throughout the shortest month of the year. Seth had effectively left Hogwarts, spending more time in the bungalow. Mark and Maria were talking more quietly than ever, shooting him very strange looks. It made Albus feel uncomfortable.

Throughout February, the other members of the Guard kept up the fight against the Arsenal. Albus remembered sitting through a Dark Arts lecture with Draco, who was taking them through the finer points of defense against the Cruciatus Curse when two expelled students burst into the class followed by Lancet. Gabriel and Lysander had rushed in under diversion of fireworks both inside and outside the classroom, all provided by Lancet himself. Draco tried blocking them off but that cost him seconds he could've used capturing them. All papers were summoned, torn, enflamed and in a minute, all three had left. Draco rushed from the classroom to the amusement of all to catch them but when he returned five minutes later, it became clear he had failed.

Meanwhile, Gabriel got himself into a scuffle with Zandar Lex who spotted him stealing test papers from a fourth year class. Albus would not have expected it but Gabriel got away with the papers, disrupting the class. Lex was in a foul mood the rest of that day and Gabriel was grinning all over, hidden safely in the Room of Requirement. Those who were still in school like Albus and Riley knew that Lex was out for Gabriel, blaming him for everything that went wrong under Incommodo's nose since he was responsible for two events by that time. Morpheus had actually morphed to change into Gabriel at one point just to allow himself to be caught and left in the classroom while he changed back into an innocent first year. Albus had it from Morpheus that Incommodo had been so furious with Lex for mistaking a first year student for Gabriel that he forbade him from punishing anymore students, sealing a victory for the Guard.

The one fight Aries was involved in ended up in a major victory for her and though Lex knew it was her, he was forbidden from punishing and forbidden from touching her since she was such a good student. What surprised them was when she returned to the Room of Requirement with a single scratch. Mark widened his eyes in surprise as she sat down beside him and said, "Just a scratch. It's not from a duel, actually. Some rowdy grew a field of thorns in the second floor Transfiguration corridor and they were invisible so they caught me by surprise."

"Aries, caught by surprise?" Alex said bemusedly.

"I _am_ quite shocked at the level of invisibility magic that was cast on that field," Aries noted. "Not to mention the field itself. Those two pieces of magic had to be _really_ powerful. I am quite impressed."

"Aries, impressed?" Alex asked again.

"Was it bleeding?" Mark asked as he conjured a cloth to clean it up.

"A little but I healed most of it," Aries waved off.

"Aries, bleeding? Who're you and what've you done with my cousin's fiancée?"

"Shut it! It's no big deal, Mark. It's not like the thorns were toxic. I checked for toxins right away."

"You sure?" Mark asked, healing it quickly enough after it was cleaned. Her skin looked as good as new but he still seemed uneasy.

"And Incommodo arrived to get rid of it quite quickly," she informed. "It's all fine, really. I do not think it's anything to worry about. Anyways, I have business to attend to so if you'll excuse me."

And without warning, she climbed through the portrait and left and not a moment too soon. Lorcan and Lysander came rushing back in, panting. "He- nearly- got- us. Wanted- me. Tried torturing me." Lorcan seemed breathless as Lysander looked around like this sort of escapade happened every other day.

"What? I thought you got in his good looks, how?" Mark exclaimed.

Lorcan shook his head. "I thought I did…"

"I guess he's expecting me to keep things going," Lysander suggested calmly. "Wanted to hold Lorcan hostage in hopes I would continue to stay quiet about him. He must suspect we know his secret."

Lorcan threw himself against the wall, "Wow. Can't wait till this war is over. I'm so taking a break."

"Yes, I do think there are plenty of creatures just waiting to be discovered," Lysander said dreamily. "I for one have found conclusive proof that the Snorkle Fairy does not exist after all."

Lorcan rolled his eyes and Albus had a feeling that one of the things Lorcan would take a break from would be his brother.

The weekend was a time for Guard members to cool off. The fights had taken a lot out of all of them, especially when Lancet had barely avoided a Killing Curse, the caster taking liberty since he was not a student. Things had gotten dangerous and serious after that and Cherry refused to partake in anything else afterwards. Albus left the Room of Requirement that night, mind reeling from the many duels that took place that day and the many things he had heard of. As Albus walked down to the dungeons just a few minutes before curfew, he jumped and gasped at the figure showing up from the shadows. It was Mark Wallader. Albus sighed in relief. "Gave me a fright, need som"-

"The Headmaster wants to see you," Mark said in a low voice. "Al… it's time."

"Time for"- Albus stopped, meeting Mark's blue eyes. The blonde boy folded his arms and Albus had a dawn of comprehension, "You know?" he asked in horror.

"Incommodo told me," Mark said lowly. His eyes seemed to sparkle with tears but he did not raise his face to meet Albus' shocked eyes. "Maria is with us. I'm- you- you lost. You lost the war so I'm choosing my own life. I'm- I'm sorry Al, but you- people like you need to- to die. You have to come with me. If you do, he'll go easy and offer you a chance. If you don't… I'll have to bring you in forcefully. I don't _want_ to but I have to. So…"

"I'll come with you," Albus muttered. It was time, then. Incommodo could not kill him, he knew. Mark was not wise to this as Maria was. They would get the Rune drawn on and Albus would be forced to join Incommodo. Then, he would get his second soul into the Orb, and die. Albus knew it was irrational but he trusted Maria more right now. His trust in Maria was connected to his trust in Seth, who was involved in this too. Incommodo offering Albus a chance translated into the Rune being drawn. Mark just did not know.

After the Rune was drawn, Albus would say goodbye to Alexis, get rid of Voldemort's soul and let Maria present it to Incommodo for him to destroy it. After ensuring the Reservation was weakened, Albus would disappear forever. And so would the Headmaster. Even as Albus walked with Mark, he did not hate him. Mark was just pitiful. He was desperate. Albus was not even completely sure he was not playing double agent. As they were joined by Maria, who gave Albus a subtle and reassuring nod, Albus muttered to Mark, "I- I hope you live a long life, Mark."

As they reached the Astronomy tower, Mark muttered, "I hope you do too." And they ascended the Astronomy tower with Maria.

Albus' heart started beating frantically. Was this his chance? As they opened the door at the top of the tower, Albus took a deep breath. Incommodo was overlooking the battlements and the grounds below while Albus stayed behind, hand in his pocket touching his own wand. If he needed it, he'd barely be quick enough. Albus could not destroy Incommodo to any destructive point but Incommodo sure could. Albus was certain the death would be very painful indeed.

"I have an offer for you," Incommodo said suddenly. "You will henceforth on join me in my crusade to have the Dark Arts taught at Hogwarts. You will join the Arsenal of Education as part of my inner circle, and in return, I will grant you life. I will grant you the very life you seek. In spite of two souls, you may live with but one not only a full life, but an immortal, eternal life. All you need is to join me and in so doing, tell me the answers to a few questions I want to know. Are we in agreement?"

"Do it," Mark said in a low but desperate voice. "You- you have no problem performing the Dark Arts so…"

"I will," Albus muttered. "Just let Mark go in exchange."

"I- what?"

"Wallader?"

"Let him go," Albus told Incommodo. "He leaves the Arsenal, lives his own life and you swear to leave him alone till the day he dies. And I'll join you, just like you want me to. And I'm infinitely more valuable to you than Mark."

Mark and Maria met eyes and nodded. Albus did not know what they were agreeing to but Mark stepped back. Incommodo watched, considering the offer before finally saying, "Very well. Wallader, leave. You are free from the demands of the Arsenal of Education. In return, I expect full devotion and service from your sister. She is to present me with the first brew of an Alchemical concoction. I want you to reside in the Slytherin Common room at all times. You will be free to roam as soon as my crusade is finished? Clear?"

Mark lowered his head, "Yes Minister."

Mark disappeared. Albus knew he would never see him again. This time, it was the final stretch. Things were turning against Incommodo.

"Do you know what Alchemy is, Mr. Potter?" Incommodo asked, still staring over the battlements. Professor Macmillan was walking the grounds towards the gates. Albus' heart sank. He should have known. _That_ was what Incommodo was referring to. Scorpius was telling him. "Alchemy is a very imprecise, delicate branch of the Dark Arts not taught in Hogwarts, though it should be. It is concerned primarily with the acquisition of eternal life and eternal riches. Using the elements of nature, which when manipulated is indeed considered Dark Magic as young Lean stated, you can create anything from artificial limbs to an artificial body and even a Philosopher's Stone. I want you to look back at your history with me, Mr. Potter, when was the most recent time an artificial body was created?"

"1995," Albus answered. "Flesh, blood and bone to revive Lord Voldemort."

"That, Mr. Potter, was Alchemy," Incommodo lectured. "The Dark Lord had a stroke of luck encasing his own soul into the body where most would be unable to do, suffering pain and death the second their soul leave their body. The Dark Lord gave himself an ageless body. This ageless body could still die, but it could not get ill. This ageless body would take on the properties of his own soul, hence why he rose as his old self. This is of course what I am offering. In the end, I intend to acquire my old body from Greece with the same Alchemical concoction. You will give me the information I need and I will give you the body you require to save yourself, to encase your own soul, whole and healthy into an ageless body. This is requiring nothing but the bone of your father, the flesh of your underling, and the blood of an enemy which, if we reach a happy conclusion, I will provide."

"I prefer not to," Albus said, heart still beating hard. He might have been on poor terms with his father, he was not giving up his bone or his life. And he was not becoming immortal. Still, Albus could not lose sight of the plan. The Rune needed to be drawn on him. If he intended to reclaim his body as Herpo the Foul, it needed to be drawn more than ever. Having a stable body and mind with access to two souls were just too much. That meant Albus could not refuse Incommodo so easily. "I do not want an eternal life."

"Oh? What _do_ you want?"

"A _whole_ life," Albus said honestly, opening up now to the Minister of all people. "To just live. With no accursed soul ruining me."

"Pathetic but if desired…" Incommodo said, staring out still. Macmillan walked out with one other somebody Albus could not make out from the darkened distance. "You will need the Black Orb. After winning the war, we will perform the procedure and remove the curse from your body. You will live under my laws afterwards. However, this is conditional. You are required to leave the rebellion against me. You are also required to give me information."

"Information…"

"I have not seen Miss Kimble lately," Incommodo noted calmly with his wispy voice. "Where has she disappeared to?"

"She's not in the main school," Albus said, confident in his truth, knowing the Room of Requirement did not count as part of the main school. "She left."

"How?"

"I don't know where she went," Albus lied, daring to look away. "But"- he met Incommodo's eyes. "She left to be with her brother. You sort of drove them into hiding so I can't tell. Isn't- isn't attacking them risky for you?"

"I require her Amulet," Incommodo said simply. "I wish to replicate it, remake it in my image. Kimble understands that sacrifices do have to be made for the greater cause," Incommodo justified. "His son has access to an enormous wealth of knowledge which, if tapped into, can grant victory to whichever side possesses him. You will hand him to me or I will be forced to take extreme measures with you."

"Professor… I don't- I mean"- Albus stammered. He did not know what to say. Incommodo would see whatever lie he spat out. Trying hard and in vain to blank his mind, he said, "I can't hide a little boy anywhere. Your teachers are all over the place. Where on earth would I hide them? The Scamanders stay in Hogsmeade, I think Rose completely disappeared, I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

Albus did not know if Incommodo could see the lie in Albus' eyes or not. Albus was banking on an idea that perhaps, if Herpo was focused too much on keeping Mortimer's mind at bay, his Legilimency might be limited. Incommodo did seem to consider this. Albus still tried desperately to keep something else in mind. Alexis, his studies, or just a blank mind, nothing to keep. Finally, Incommodo looked away and back out of the tower. "It seems we will be having company."

"Oh?" Incommodo had both wands out. His Scepter was still hidden which was of some relief to Albus. If he intended on killing him, the Scepter would definitely have been taken out. If Incommodo did what Albus hoped, the man would be too mentally weakened to use it. Incommodo had another idea and Albus knew what it was and raised his own wand just as Incommodo cried, _"Legilimens!"_

" _Geminus Contego!"_

Albus was not sure what happened, but he guessed the Contego shield, which was said to reflect most spells back with double their original power. He had indeed rebounded the spell. Albus felt his mind weakening slightly but it was not his own memories he had seen but Incommodo's.

Albus saw Herpo the Foul sitting over a large, black cauldron. It was bubbling greenish water but no fire was lit underneath. Herpo had taken a wand from the Scepter and waved it over, trying to create something. Albus did not know what he was doing but he seemed to be changing up the elemental composition of the cauldron based on his mutterings. "Lead… lead… and we add obsidian rock…" Herpo cursed as he threw a shield up just in time. The cauldron had blown up and the shack he'd been in collapsed. He roared in fury as his latest attempt to reach immortality failed. Alchemy had not come so far yet. It was still in its beginning stages. It originated in Greece after all.

The memory changed and Albus was watching Herpo experiment with an animal. A snake. The snake seemed to be in pain but Herpo paid no mind. The more pain it seemed to be in, the more Herpo looked happy. Finally! Finally! He had won. He had achieved what he wanted. At least for a time. This was only a temporary solution. A man such as himself would not face death. Never. No, he would watch over the world forever as its unifier and King. As its Dark Lord. Albus witnessed everything, feeling sick to his stomach. Herpo had called in one of his servants and had him killed. He performed the piece of magic required, Albus feeling obliged to cover his eyes as Herpo made the world's first Horcrux. He was forever bound to the earth as he infused it within his own Scepter. Herpo's mad yellow eyes smiled at their first victory.

The memory changed once again and Albus was sitting beside Herpo again. The yellow-eyed man was staring intently at an egg. It was hatching. Albus watched apprehensively as a chick popped out. The chick was not yellow as most were but green and its eyes were yellow. It tweeted for a few seconds and then fell over and died. Herpo took more notes on an old looking piece of parchment moving. Albus walked out with him to what looked like a barn. Underneath a chicken, Herpo took another egg and placed it under a hippo. The memory continued changing and switching after that. The egg hatched and the result was an oversized blind snake. Another egg. The egg hatched under an eagle and the result was a still-birthed sea snake. Herpo continued making notes. Memory upon memory saw him getting closer and closer to the eventual goal. Finally, he hatched an egg under a toad and a small snake slithered out. The toad died upon contact with its eyes but Herpo immediately placed blindfolds on the snake and warded his farm off. His experiment had worked. _This_ would make history.

The memory changed and Albus saw war and battle. Jets of light were flying everywhere. The Ancient Greek Wizard Herpo the Foul stood by his Basilisk, firing jets of light from a Scepter and the power it emanated was such that Albus had never seen before. Not one or two but three wands were attached to it and the power was massive. The destruction itself was massive. He stood on a small plateau overlooking the sea, in the middle of which was a small island from which witches, wizards and Muggle alike were fighting him. Herpo did not speak. His Basilisk did not even attack. His Scepter's Orb glowed yellow and those under the plateau had fallen, he waved it once and the island housing the resistance had lifted up and sank into the depths. The water itself attacked the floating survivors and a wave of fire rushed at the water, evaporating at a slower pace than it could kill.

The memory changed. Herpo was leading a small group of Wizards. Even though he was speaking Ancient Greek, with Incommodo's new British mindset, Albus understood what he was saying. It looked like a poorly dubbed foreign film. Like his mouth was moving to different words than the English Albus heard, which he reminded himself, it was indeed. "The Athenian Empire has risen. The war between city-states will begin shortly. Allow the people to think they are revolting against it. In time they will have no choice and in the chaos, we will take over. This will become the first nation to be made up of entirely Wizards. Destroy them all. Let them perish."

The memory changed. Albus was standing in what looked like a battlefield. Herpo stood over them all, gazing proudly at what he considered his work of art. Men were fighting. Muggle men. The war had been going on for ages but this was the current battle. The battle was quite fierce too but Herpo himself had jets of water from the nearby river shoot up, solidify into sharp icicles, and fire at soldiers whenever one side seemed to be taking the advantage. Once the battle had died down, Herpo allowed very few to return home, witnesses were killed.

The memory changed. Herpo was standing against a horde of angry Muggles. Few witches and wizards had his side but Herpo was all-powerful. Three wands were attached to his Scepter now and he was way too strong to be dealt with. Arrows were flying at him but one Charm repelled all physical objects, making them useless. He waved it once and an enormous explosion sounded, throwing Muggles off. A spell was fired from a lone wizard on the field but a jet of green light ended his life easily. Herpo watched as his small army moved in and occupied their first city-state. The war had begun and it was easily won too. Once his Basliisk moved in, none survived. Greece would slowly become an entirely Wizarding nation.

The memory changed and Albus found himself standing, overlooking an entire nation. "They call it Mount Olympus," Herpo said. He sounded much older. The time must've passed but immortality had saved him from dying. Herpo was forever there, anchored to the earth. Yet, his war was being fought to a close. His Basilisk had met its fate when a rooster crowed. Luckily, Herpo had managed to imbue its eye into his Scepter's Orb and it allowed him to project an image of the Basilisk to terrify people into bowing to him. Weak, pathetic. To fall before a crow of a rooster? The people had taken up magical assistance and Wizard and Muggle alike rose up against him. He would be forced to level the nation and sink the entire thing. He raised his Scepter once, preparing the spell. That was when he was attacked for the last time.

The battle was fierce. A jet of green light exploded from Herpo's scepter but it materialized into a green dome of death. The witch who fought him maintained a calm demeanor as she performed a spell on herself to make herself naught but air. The curse went right through her. She rushed at Herpo, immune to most spells before Herpo sent a burst of fire at her. The blast of air materialized into the woman again and countered it with water. Steam rose up and covered the battlefield but Herpo whisked it away with such a powerful gust of wind it blew the woman straight off. She might've died if she did not jump off a griffin, land right in front of him and physically knock the Scepter from his hand.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Herpo lost all three wands at once as the griffin swooped at him. The scepter fell off the mountain as the woman used a spell to blast Herpo off next. It seemed it was over but it was not. Let them think he was dead. One day he would return…

The memory changed. A man with familiar features to Zandar Lex stood facing a group of witches and wizards. "One day, we will be needed again," he said as he held the Scepter up with magically gloved hands. "Raise with tradition and honor of Herpo the Foul. Our children and our children's children will continue this noble goal of spreading Dark Magic to every corner of the globe, bringing true balance to the world. When the time has come, we too will be called and we will answer. Our descendants will answer this call. Of this… we swear on this day!"

The memory changed once more. Herpo met his next chance when a lone witch happened upon the Scepter at the Greek Ministry. Upon touching it, he possessed her at once. She was powerful though. Too powerful. It seemed merging with adults proved hazardous. She had fought so hard from his entry that he was tired out upon finally being replaced into the Black Orb. He was entrapped. Limbo. Pain. Yet, part of his essence remained within her. It was changing her. He watched the battle between her and a man with a long beard. The man was powerful. The man managed to defeat her and upon her death, Herpo's soul was allowed back into the Scepter.

It seemed he would need a younger, fresher, more willing mind. He happened upon such a mind when a blonde man seeking power had happened upon him. The ma handled it carefully and while it stopped him from possessing the man, it did not stop him from influencing the man. He was handed to a young British child instead. This time, he would act diplomatically.

" _What is your name child?"_

" _M-Mortimer Ink," The child answered._

" _People do not know your name?"_

" _They mistrust me," the child answered again._

" _They will know your name, you will have power and riches," Herpo promised. "You will have immortality and weapons. They will know your name. All you need is your own soul. Come with me."_

It was laughably easy. The boy collapsed as he invaded. In that moment, the boy died. Much easier with a child. Once Herpo came to, the Scepter had gone but the boy's soul gave way to a more powerful soul. For the first time in thousands of years, Herpo felt alive and whole. His new body was allowed to age naturally while the old life had been snuffed out. But it had drawbacks and benefits. He had lost a significant portion of his power. He would have to regain it. He also had a second soul. A soul of the old life. It was still in, acting as his symbiotic partner. Ink was dead but his mentality was alive.

The memory changed once again. What looked more like Mors Incommodo was standing in a crowd of eager witches and wizards. An official was holding the Scepter up for display like some old relic. He had his hands in his robes for two wands, touching them, knowing he would need them. A blonde man named Abraxas Malfoy was bidding for it. Going three times, Incommodo had no choice. He cast a silent Jinx on the official and gained the Scepter regardless. He had claimed victory for that time only. When they had left, the blonde man approached him.

"I know what you did."

"Oh?" Incommodo asked in a weakened voice. "And… what do you intend to do about it. We are not in England."

"No… which means my crimes here are not recognized," Abraxas said. _"Avada Kedavra!"  
_

Incommodo allowed the curse to hit him, to show truly how invincible he was. He raised his Scepter, knowing he could kill him but decided on something else instead. A painful death would do. The illness would make itself known upon his return to England. The man suffered Dragonpox. Within days, he was dead. And nobody believed what was called a hallucination brought about by the illness that anyone could survive a Killing Curse. Albus was kicked out right after. He had seen so much, so much of Herpo, his reign of terror, his murder of Abraxas, and his acquisition of the Scepter.

 _Just how is unification so evil, Potter? It all depends on perception. And your perception is too warped to see the justification in the murder of those who would do a decent education for those who deserve it nothing but harm._

The memory was interrupted when Albus felt a sharp pain in his back and he fell face down. Incommodo was freed from the powerful effects too but he seemed unhurt. Albus turned and saw, to his disappointment, Mark standing over him. He cast the spell. "You're losing sight of everything," Mark told him. "Get up."

"Surprised, Potter?" Incommodo said darkly. "You've been betrayed. This boy is so afraid of death, even his friends mean little to him."

"I'm no boy," Mark said quietly to Incommodo. "I'm a man."

"Prince, out! Wallader, leave!"

On command, Maria clambered out onto the balcony from inside and Mark did as told and left the room. She held her wand out and Incommodo turned to Albus. "Your chance is now. We both stand to gain much. In return for freedom from your second soul, I require access to it for the duration of the war. We will have the Rune of Partnership drawn. Then, you will be escorted to a room where you will be locked away. After I have claimed victory, you'll be let free and we will get rid of your soul. Prince, the Orb, please."

"It's not with me right now," Maria said quietly. "The Charms on the rebellion is too great. We'll have to wait until they're drawn out."

"Very well, take his wand away," Incommodo told Maria.

Maria did so, not meeting Albus' eyes. Albus started feeling apprehensive. What had he gotten himself into? Maria… betrayed him? Or was her refusal to hand him the Orb part of an act against him? He held his breath as Incommodo burned the Rune into Albus' forearm and his own. Then, with immense power drawn from both Motimer and Herpo, performed the spell Sorrow had taught, _"Creatio Ehwaz!"_

Albus felt a burn go through him, he felt the burn envelop him, touch his very soul, both souls in fact. As he screamed, he thought he heard a whishing side from Maria's area but he couldn't see. He knew Incommodo felt the same thing. Albus had access to his powers and Incommodo had access to Albus' powers. And Incommodo was much more learned and experienced. He was far more skilled. That, at least was part of the plan. All Albus had to do was survive this and then demand answers from the little girl and Mark. Maria had Albus' wand now as they waited.

"Wallader!"

Mark walked back in. "We've finished with him. He will not balk. Take him away," Incommodo ordered. "And snap his wand. There will be no chance for him to fight back in this war. He will wait for his friends to perish."

Mark did not hesitate as Maria handed it to him. He snapped the wand easily. What confused Albus was that no core dropped out. No Dragon Heartstring. Mark threw the pieces away, turning away and leaning against the wall, looking very nervous. What he looked nervous for, Albus did not know. Not when Incommodo seemed t hve use for both of them. Maria on the other hand was drinking from a phial something silvery, sipping it like a cup of tea.

"Stun him," Incommodo ordered. "And take him away." Mark did not move and Mara just stayed sitting there. "Prince! Wallader!"

Just then, the door opened once again. In walked the people Albus definitely did not need to see. Marius K. Kimble was the first to walk in, and he was followed by Ernie Macmillan, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and at the very back bringing up the rear, Rojer Selwyn. Incommodo looked as interested as Albus was. "Selwyn?"

"I have returned," Rojer said calmly. "And this time, with a purpose of my own."

"A purpose?"

"In the name of the Reservation," Rojer finished.

"Which will be dealt with next," Marius said warningly.

Albus looked from one side to the other. Regardless of all, he was dead. He did not see how he could survive this attack. Rojer being there could not end well. This time would answer his questions. Tyro proved himself to be against Harry, now for the rest. Ernie, Draco, Marius and Nott and not to mention Rojer Selwyn, the man who had the Arsenal's back until recently.

"In the name of the new Ministry of Magic," Ernie announced. "Mors Incommodo, for high treason against the Wizarding world, unadulterated murder, torture, and destruction, possession of two souls, murder of the students of Hogwarts, unjustified expulsion of the students of Hogwarts, and the illegal takeover of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are under arrest!"

Albus widened his eyes in shock. They had done it. The plan was being executed. They were with Harry. They picked _now._ Albus would be involved then. The six together could do it. He just hoped Rojer was killed in the attack. Incommodo looked beside himself with fury. He seemed to have fully recovered from the memory attack but this was holding its own surprise. "My entire circle… _destroyed!"_

"You have brought this upon yourself," Theodore said quietly. "By order of Harry Potter, you can come in willingly and face up to your crimes or be killed for high treason."

Albus looked from Incommodo to the new arrivals disbelievingly and Maria bowed herself out and disappeared. Mark actually had a smirk on his face, a smirk Albus knew too well as he slipped a wand inside Albus' pocket. He had never broken it, he broke a spare, a clone, and he got the cavalry together. Nonetheless, this was it. At the end of this battle, Albus would die. If he was killed, Incommodo died and if Incommodo died, so did Albus. Neither of them knew this. Even Mark did not know- Incommodo and Maria kept him out of the room dring the bonding purposely. Mark would get a nasty surprise but it was for the best. _If_ he even lived.

"I think," Incommodo started calmly as his two wands floated eerily to his hands. "You will find…" his two wands were raised as the attackers raised theirs. "That _you_ are the ones committing high treason. And will be killed…" His wand were pointed at different angles. Incommodo spun around quickly and disappeared. At first, Albus thought he Apparated but he was simply vapor. It rushed towards the group of people before taking physical form again, raising a wand and screaming, _"AVADA KEDAVRA"_ just as he deflected a spell from Draco.

Theodore Nott, expecting the spell, ducked it just as Albus raised his own wand. Marius fired a spell from his staff as Albus thought, _Cruento Maxima_ just as Mark and Maria leapt in _._ With maximized power, Maria raised her wand, _"Mucus ad Nauseum!"_

Incommodo spun around, a shield popping up. The powered spell from Maria and Marius at once shattered it and bogies started filling out at high numbers. One flick of his wand separated them but Mark flicked his wand and they still turned on Incommodo. While Incommodo was distracted, Albus physically rushed for him instead. A force pushed him back so close to the edge, he was in danger of falling off. A jet of green light burst from one of his wands and barely missed Marius Kimble. Ernie flicked his wand effortlessly, _"Caecus!"_

A burst of blinding light escaped from his wand allowing Mark, Draco, Rojer and Nott to take three different sides of him while three fiery forms came whipping from Marius' wand. Albus raised his wand again, _Radius_.

Incommodo certainly looked like he was overtaken. Three bursts of fire came from Draco, Rojer and Nott, three fiery forms came from Marius, and Ernie sent a Stunning spell, and a beam of light came from Albus' wand. Mark, meanwhile, took a pile of rubble and transfigured them into all sorts of weapons. Swords, shields, anvils, axes, and even daggers rushed for Incommodo, each one flaming with fire and lightning at once. Forced to appreciate Mark's worthiness in dueling. A sphere of water rose up from nowhere. Albus knew it was powerful, conjuring such a great amount of water without a source nearby was no easy feat. The sphere blocked off the fire and Incommodo was able to parry the Stunning spell and the beam at the same time with different wands while the weapons glanced uselessly off him as he repelled physical objects. Albus was blasted back.

With both wands in use, Incommodo could not keep the sphere up and Marius took control easily. Draco and Rojer together sent a quick strike of lightning at the water sphere while Marius raised his staff again, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Albus knew this alone would not do it though, and he raised his wand again, _"Fulgeo!"_

Albus did not know if the beam hit its target but the water with Incommodo in it was hovered over the battlement, just off the tower itself. They were going to win. Rojer raised his wand again, _"Terminatio Morbus!"_

Just then, the sphere exploded with a great burst of energy. Incommodo certainly looked wounded but furious. He used a simple propulsion spell to fire himself forwards. A jet of green light exploded from Rojer's wand but it did not deter the immortal man. Albus felt something stir inside him as it impacted. With another wand, he blew the tower up, sending Albus and all the fighters down to the grounds far below. Mark barely avoided being thrown down having been pulled back by his sister in time. Ernie yelled some words with his own wand and the rubble shot forward and carried all of them down to safety, just off green light descending upon Incommodo from all directions. They hit the ground safely but no one rested. A piece of rubble rushed for Nott and with the other wand, he fired a jet of green light. Theodore Nott was the first to fall.

Albus rushed straight for Incommodo physically, _"Lubricus! Trinius."_

Incommodo still did not trip over, though the Curse to lubricate the ground did destabilize him slightly and he was quick. Marius and Rojer unleashed Fiendfyre all at once while Rojer fired the Terminal curse again. A burst of darkened water rose from the grounds to meet the fire but it was nowhere near the amount required to douse two Fiendfyres at once. Albus raised his wand at the same time as Ernie. _Ferveo!_ Albus thought just as Ernie transfigured the rubble into needles and swords to fly at the Headmaster. He Charmed them to go on fire and Albus had lowered his wand to the ground below Incommodo, feeling victory. _Sepultura!_

Slowly, Incommodo was buried. He repelled the swords but that lost him control of the water. Incommodo was not Herpo will full power, he could not handle all spells at once. He was losing control now he was overwhelmed. Albus summoned a decoy of himself to take a jet of green light and fired _Incendio_ at the sinking Headmaster. Two Fiendfyre descended on him at once. This was it. The two together would incinerate him till ashes. The Headmaster screamed a horrible, wretched scream as it continued burning him. Draco fired Killing Curse after Killing Curse and Albus fired, _Terra Dimoveo_ to split the ground up to allow Incommodo's lower, buried body to be incinerated too.

It had seemed that they won. In minutes, they let him go and Incommodo's charred, blackened body was left. Albus sighed in relief as Ernie stepped forward with Draco. "Potter, you are in so much trouble when we"-

A loud bang exploded on them. Black fire erupted all over Incommodo's body. Albus hoped it was the effect of his decaying body but it flew up and struck Draco in the face, throwing him up and down yards away, unmoving. The fire rushed for Rojer next who threw up a barrier to protect himself.

"Contain the fire!" Marius yelled but Rojer took one look at Marius, another look at the black fire and fled. Marius yelled for him to come back as Ernie conjured a jar instead. The black fire was somewhat contained as Marius raised his wand, _"Deficio!"_

The fire was hit with the Curse of Decay, the same curse that almost claimed Mark. Albus stared, heart beating heavily. Was this what would happen to him when the two souls of his would fight so hard to live? Would he have to be taken down like this? Incommodo had killed Draco and Nott and Rojer had fled the battle when Incommodo had proven too difficult to kill. The black fire got weaker and weaker but a small part escaped from the horde being contained and made for Ernie. "Look out!" Albus yelled.

Ernie stepped away but the distraction lost him the control needed to contain the fire. It burst out in all directions again, a jet of green light surprisingly bursting from it and hitting Ernie full in the face. It spread out and converged just behind Marius. Marius raise his wand just as Albus did but Incommodo materialized once again. He looked extremely weak, like he was fighting death itself. _Impossible! "Avada Kedavra!"_

Marius was shot back and landed feet away as Albus raised his own wand. He'd given up. There was nothing else for it. Tim to sacrifice his soul. They would both die that day. Albus cried _"Legilimens"_ just as Incommodo, in his weakest form, yelled _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The effect was immediate. Albus felt his own mind pushing against the Killing Curse and the two merged. He felt his mind going through a pressed pathway and he stood in a white area, a white room. Standing on either side of the room was himself and Voldemort, both standing upright. On the other side stood Herpo the Foul and beside him a small boy of around seven. A boy with fair skin and black hair, sea green eyes so deep, he might've grown to be very handsome if he had lived. Both looked very weak though, focused primarily on reforming the ruined body.

"So… weak," a high, cold voice said in Albus' ear. "Potters often were. Love was never enough to save you anyway. Did you think that perhas you would get rid of me? Entrap me into an Orb?"

Albus shivered. No, he was in control. He had to be. He could not lose this. If Voldemort would not help, then Albus would. Herpo destroying Albus' soul would get rid of all of them. Voldemort as needless.

It came immediately. Albus rushed for Herpo as the cowering boy hid. Albus and Herpo clashed in the middle with jets of green light, Voldemort's cold laugh sounding. That laugh would be the last thing Albus ever heard. Albus knew this was dangerous. They did not fire with wands but with their own bodies, their own essences. This would destroy them all. Jets of bright light clashed violently, Herpo still very weak in fighting, he was running even with Albus' attempts. Finally, as Herpo recoiled from an unseen external factor, Albus saw his opportunity. He rushed physically and floored Herpo. He physically fought that soul for strength. He sensed victory. At least Albus' own soul would not be destroyed.

Then, he was thrown off. He yelled in disbelief. Voldemort moved in for the kill. "Do you know what I did to the last pathetic life form who refused my soul? I lft Quirrel to die. And I leave you. A wreck of your previous life!"

Voldemort transcended into Herpo's side of the aisle, Albus watching in horror. He had lost. He- actually failed. Voldemort laughed as Albus felt himself being pushed, now with renewed strength in Herpo and Mortimer, against Albus. Three on one. Albus' soul was just beginning to act up and destroy itself when he was dragged out.

The Shield charm deflected the memory part of the curse but Albus was still hit back and moved no more. He felt very weak. The residue of the battle in his mind nearly destroyed him. He was not as powerful as Voldemort was and under threat, Voldemort nearly destroyed himself. No wonder they saw this as Dark Magic. No wonder Mark wanted Albus to win another way. _Any_ other way. It was damaging to mind, body and soul. Perhaps it was better to fight him to destruction, as the teachers had done. They proved it was possible. Merlin had asked for too much.

"No, I did not," Merlin's voice said in the echoed recesses of his mind. "I proposed the idea of soul battle as but one of the paths you could choose. I also said your choice would be based on whether you wanted to be of the light or darkness. You could've very well risen up and met your fate, destroyed Herpo once and for all at the cost of your own life but you did not. You chose the honorable path, in spite of temptation you braved the unknown. The rest, now, is up to you Potter."

Albus went into darkness again. He felt so much pain in his chest. Something was burning. Then, somebody from far away yelled, "He's over here! Quick!"

"Merlin's pants, what _is_ that?"

"Is he dead?"

"Just get him to our room. We'll see then."

Albus felt himself being levitated up. His vision was blurry. He was not sure if he was dead and he was just witnessing his body being taken or if he was back in his own body.


	27. The Hogwarts Hurricane

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 25: The Hogwarts Hurricane**

"Wow!" Frank Longbottom exclaimed as he and Kabe watched from a window. "Who's out there?" Cherry Goal, who was quiet and sullen since her brother's condition made itself known, watched from the window too, alongside Morpheus Ollivander and Pierre Macmillan.

The Hufflepuff Common room was situated just under the ground but they could barely see, through the blades of grass, a major duel going on. Many times, they felt the foundations shake as spells were being fired, at one point the grass itself burned out and the battle became clearer. It was between Incommodo and what looked like teachers and maybe a student, though no one would tell who the student was. Teachers were moving, some were blasted back and more than once, a jet of green light illuminated the scene. The identity of the student remained a mystery, at least, until Kabe said, "It's Al."

"How can you tell?" Pierre asked him.

"How many other students do you know would fight Incommodo directly?" Kabe challenged. "Even among the Guard itself."

"Yeah, it's not exactly rocket science," Cherry commented in agreement.

"What's Rocket science?" Frank asked, confused.

"Never mind," she sighed.

"Frankie!" Frank turned as a small girl, first year by the looks of her, wrapped her arms around him. Fora looked determinedly away and Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Margie," Frank commented with a small grin.

"There's righting outside, Frankie," Margie said. "It woke the other first years up."

"Well, Frankie is gonna take care of this," Frank said with a small grin. "So, don't worry. Tell the others a hero is"-

"Actually, I have another job for Frankie," Kabe said suddenly. "Frankie's the only one who can fight through the hoard of Arsenal members around the school and get help."

"What? What kind of help?" Frank asked, visibly disappointed. "Incommodo's out there being the root of all evil, _he's_ the one Frankie should be fighting."

"Frankie is megalomaniacal if he's beginning to refer to himself in the third person like some asshat," Kabe talked back. "And if Frankie doesn't know what _help_ I am referring to, he's an idiot! Now, go!"

Frank didn't even question. Probably worried over how much further damage to his ego Kabe would do if he stayed, he left. Kabe met the eyes of Morpheus, who nodded and they left the Common room. When they were out of earshot, Morpheus muttered, "I can get into their ranks easy. I've done a lot of snooping on one very tiny Arsenal member."

Morpheus went one way and Kabe went the other. He could sense a silent Fora trailing behind him. He hoped they would be ok. He stopped Frank but being showy out there because his tacts were certain to get him killed. Kabe would fight from the shadows. As he hurried to the grounds, he saw Mark overtake him, limping as fast as his bad leg would carry him, over to the grounds as well. Well, there went the element of surprise. Maria, on the other hand, ran around the castle, yelling, "Battle outside! Incommodo is dead!"

A hoarde of Arsenal members ignored Kabe and rushed outside to support their master. Kabes heart was beating uncertainly as they walked into the night air. Incommodo was just vapor. How he was still fighting, Kabe had no idea. But he was fighting Mark, swooping in and around, trying to get to Mark's weak spot, even trying to use his leg against him, but Mark was still standing, defending himself wonderfully, even raising the ground to take the Killing Curse. Not that Incommodo fired the Killing curse often. Doing so seemed to weaken him further than he was already weakened, and resting seemed to be far better for him. Mark gave him little time to do so though.

Kabe looked around and saw what looked like a grotesque looking teenager on the ground. He could only tell it was Albus because of the eyes and the body structure. His face was deformed, one eye looked sewn shut, his right cheekbone blurred as if a bad picture was taken, and his one open eye more red than green. He seemed barely awake and in immense pain. Kabe knew he was dying but- no magic could do this. At least, no magic _he_ was aware of. As Incommodo started reclaiming a physical body, Kabe raised his wand and fired a Knock-back Jinx.

It met a jet of green light and Kabe only avoided it because he anticipated it. Fora wrapped herself in her cloak and rushed forward to. Taking the properties of the lake behind her, she threw herself on Incommodo. Kabe had to admit, even as Hufflepuff's descendant, he was impressed at what sort of magic was done as Incommodo was drenched. Another Knock-back Jinx from Kabe sent him back once more and a further jet of red light from Mark denied him a physical body once again. Mark's legs were shaking as he faced this dark magic of two souls, but he still stayed standing as bravely and fearlessly as he could.

Arsenal members started firing relentlessly at him. A quick motion of Mark's wand had all spells blocked easily, many of them re-angled and plenty rebounded to hit their casters. A counter-attack sent three more down for the count but plenty more still surrounded him, slowly overtaking him. Before Kabe could do anything to help, assuming anything he could do would even amount to much, a burst of fire slammed itself on Incommodo's shattered body. The caster of the spell made Kabe want to turn tail and run. On their side she may have been, when she fought, Aries was terrifying. He had never seen her look so angry before.

One look at her father's lifeless body sent Aries into a rage. Her scream was shrill and ear-piercing. Even Mark looked away as a burst of relentless, evil fire charged from her wand, fighting the fire from other Arsenal members. He yelled for students to clear the area as the fire threatened to escape from their control and kill some the way it had killed Molly. Jets of green light exploded from their wands as Aries' Amulet glowed golden as it blocked off green light as well as Fiendfyre. The way the shield was raised, the fire actually seemed to extinguish. There was nothing that seemed able to kill her.

"CHARGE!" Frank Longbottom yelled from the entrances. Acting as though he was at the head of a large pack even though very few students were actually there, he rushed in madly, sending as many explosive curses as he could. The damage seemed to be amounting to something, thanks mainly to Aries. Scorpius and the rest of the Hogwarts Guard, right down to even Lancet, arrived on the scene as well. The Arsenal seemed overtaken, at least until Incommodo rushed Aries' dome. Seemingly immortal, the dome only blocked him off but it let out a deep sizzling nose reverberating through the air. A jet of green light from Seth slammed into Incommodo's barely living form but the effects were minimal at best. At least it sent him back.

Kabe stepped back, clueless as to what would finish him. With the entire Guard out there, he did not know what more they could do. Just then, Zandar Lex arrived with a new batch of Arsenal members. He fearlessly strode up, blocking off Aries' attempts to beat him. He raised his wand and yelled, _"Imperio!"  
_

Kabe did not see who was effected until he walked out from amongst the crowd. Lancet seemed out of control of his own body. He seized the boy ruthlessly and held him in front like a human shield. "Hold your fire, you raging bitch!"

Aries raised her wand, staring at him hardly. Lancet seemed to be terrified. "One move and the boy dies. Set your wand down and take that Amulet off, throw it to me and let yourself die. Failure to comply earns you this boy's worthless blood on your hands!"

A large explosion from Frank interrupted the stand-off. Rubble pieces of earth and mud flew everywhere. Frank barely avoided jets of green light but one only failed to hit him because a piece of rubble took the blast instead. Incommodo seemed to stop regenerating now as he lay on the ground, barely even a body now. He looked like nothing more than a deformed baby. Lex still held Lancet as Arsenal members surrounded Frank threateningly and Aries took the opportunity to fire at him. Lex mercilessly threw Lancet in front of the spell.

Lancet yelled in fear, covering his eyes. The spell had veered off tangent and Lex slashed his wand through the air viciously. One spell struck the boy in the back and another let out a burst of dark fire that surrounded everyone, particularly the younger students. The air grew very hot. Another flick of his wand and something different settled itself over the air. Kabe wasn't sure what it was but it made him feel an intense burst of fear. Screams pierced the air, girls and boys ran inside from the flames, many did not even make it. The overall fear caused by the fire and Lex's enchantment to increase the feeling of any emotion, created what Lex had wanted. More than one, including the eight year-old boy in Lex's hands, let out bursts of underage magic. It did not seem to have any physical effect except that the shield protecting Aries disappeared. She stopped and Lex smirked. Another slash from Lex's wand hit the Amulet and he threw a weakened Lancet at Aries mercilessly, firing a jet of green light at his back.

Aries screamed as she tried to conjure a shield to defend him but too many things happened at once. Her Amulet failed to work, shocking her. Lancet had regained footing and barely moved aside, allowing the jet to smash against Aries' chest. Mark yelled but she did not fall. The curse hit her Amulet, not her body. She just stared in shock, disbelievingly, as Lex smirked. His job was complete. The Amulet snapped in two, its glow lost. The pieces were summoned by Lex and he caught them both. "I believe the Goblins will want this." He turned to the Arsenal, "Kill them all."

 _One week later…_

No one seemed to notice that Albus was awake. He thought he had his eyes open but they kept staring at him worriedly. Albus felt himself being placed on the floor beside many others. He looked around, sitting up, _feeling_ like he was sitting up but apparently he was still unconscious. He was in the Room of Requirement. Most of the students there seemed badly beaten, some sported bloody noses and Alpha was resting against Proxima's back while Hugo actually stood only because he was leaning on Lily. Alexander was cleaning a cut Alexis had the Muggle way and Mark was cursing his wooden leg. Albus was beginning to feel worried. He did not belong like this. He was definitely not conscious. Something was wrong. Why could he not wake up? Was he dead? He couldn't be dead. Not yet.

Albus saw so many things. Being unconscious, in whatever plane he was in, he witnessed fights, duels, and even torturing. The school was being overrun by witches and wizards robed in red. Many of the fighters, Albus did not recognize. Some students simply refused to do the work assigned to them, they were tortured, rescued, hidden in Hogsmeade, allowed back in and continued the fight. Albus saw Gabriel Dagger fleeing from Zandar Lex who got away due to Lex's newly acquired wooden leg. Albus did not know where he got that leg, because he always had a whole leg before. Aries V. Kimble was dueling with five Arsenal members at once, doing types of magic Albus had never seen before. Albus even saw Scorpius kicking a bloody Arsenal member around in the face for taunting him about his father. It seemed a lost cause.

Scorpius was not the only one upset about his father. What he did was soft compared to what Aries did. She was met with jets of green light too, the Arsenal members trying actively to kill her. The next thing Albus saw was Aries again. A trail of bodies was left in her wake as she dueled fiercely and wildly with Zandar Lex who seemed bent on her death but was getting nowhere. Whoever seemed to have anything to do with Incommodo was left dead with no remorse. She rushed through the school, ignoring students, parrying Lex's vicious attacks. She was incapable of killing him but he too was incapable of killing her and she simply retreated. The more Arsenal members showed up to stop her escape, the more had been grievously injured or simply killed. Eventually, they learned to stay well away from her.

Albus also saw a broken Aries, a neutral Seth and a curious Simon sitting in a dark room alone over a cauldron. He could not hear what they were saying but Seth seemed to have said something Aries agreed with and they threw in a pinch of salt to the cauldron before Seth used some magic to take Oxygen from the very air and force it into the cauldron before covering it with a Bubble-head Charm. They stared, none looking too happy, most with the exception of Seth looking determined and upset. Whatever happened, it sets things aflame.

No sooner had he thought this did he feel himself being sucked back into his body. He snapped awake like all those visions of injured people were just a dream. He gasped as stormy gray eyes looked into his. They were replaced by warm brown ones, Alexis' eyes. He wanted to hug her but he did not feel his own arms. Even when he was conscious, he still felt very limited. Something was still wrong with him. He was helped up to a sitting position by Scorpius and Mark and he felt his back against the wall as some around him sighed in relief. The injuries did not look as bad as he saw. Alpha seemed perfectly capable of walking, Mark looked unscathed and Hugo only had a split lip. Albus was a little confused though, and he felt incapable of speaking. Like something had forbade him from speaking a word. His jaw even felt too weak to move so he could speak to begin with.

The Room of Requirement was huge now, like a Mansion all in one floor. Simon was corking a phial of a Potion he had made, Aries was sitting against Mark's slumped back, Neil was sleeping peacefully with a glass of water beside him, Rose was lecturing Hugo quietly about something and Alexis was just sitting beside him with Alexander on her other side. Alpha and Proxima were resting, Alpha seeming to be nursing an injured leg and his arm was in a sling. Proxima and Frank were around him while Alice was trying to console him. It did not become clear about what until Albus saw Lily unconscious, resting peacefully. Albus did not feel too worried though. It looked like a powerful Stunning spell. Maria and Morpheus looked worse and Melvin was actually beside himself.

Before Albus knew it, Simon fed him the Potion and Alexis muttered a healing Charm on him. Albus slowly felt his body move again. Slowly, feeling came back to his arms, legs and jaw. Simon sat back to admire his handiwork as Proxima and Alpha watched. Even Sierra seemed to take interest in Albus' recovery. "I don't believe it," Alexis said with a smile at Albus. "We healed him. Madam Pomfrey would be impressed."

"You're a good Healer," Alpha commented weakly to Simon.

Simon grinned weakly back, "I'm a good Potioneer. It's not hard."

"You ok, Al?" Alexis asked calmly.

Albus nodded shortly, testing his jaw movement. It seemed painless now. Whatever Simon gave him definitely did the trick. He sighed, looking around slowly, still feeling a slight pain in his neck. He wanted to respond but he needed to get his thoughts in order first. He just nodded shortly in response to Alexis' question. More and more came to see how he was doing.

Hugo crawled over to pat his back and see how he was doing, even the younger ones Albus hardly knew like Maria and Sophie, even Cherry Goal sat to see how he was faring. Albus' thoughts started returning. Questions started forming in his mind. How long was he out for? He saw so much happen, saw many had died even, he saw Aries running wildly, Scorpius grieving over his father, and he even saw dead bodies over Hogwarts, most of them Arsenal members. Whatever happened, it truly had made things explode. Did any of the Hogwarts Guard die? It did not look like it. They were all converged in the Room and none seemed to be absent. Did any student die? Any nameless student Albus did not know?

Wait. What happened to Incommodo? Albus moved his eyes to his hands which he saw were gloved and his forearms which were bandaged. Had Incommodo survived then? Had he lived? Where was he? Why was Lex in charge? How did Incommodo escape such a fate and where did he escape to? Or did he die like Albus nearly did? Had the teachers done the deed after all? Did the world know his identity then? Was that why they fought him? Something happened. Something had to have happened. He opened his mouth to ask the questions before he stopped.

Albus opened his mouth again but he found his words were a garbled mess. He could not speak clearly and Alexis put a hand on his knees, "Don't bother. It's a side effect of the Potion. Wait for it to wear off and then try talking."

"He'll have to wait for a day," Simon said, relaxing against the wall. "If he tries speaking now, it's over for him. Too much stress on his lungs and"- he was interrupted by the door opening and in walked Seth. The boy looked quite expressionless but his wand was out and he stowed it away with finality. "Where were you?" Simon demanded.

Seth looked at Simon, his eyes showing none of the emotion they usually showed when Simon was around. Seth simply looked and said, "You really don't want to know. Trust me."

Albus could quietly guess that Seth may have murdered someone, most likely an Arsenal member. Seth took a seat by Scorpius and Mark. Albus was placed in a corner sleeping bag by Alexis and Eric who consented to come and help once he woke up. They were far off from the main Guard and few were coming over to see how he was doing. He guessed it was because Alexis told them to give him space before he woke up. Nonetheless, he was grateful for it. No one badgered him or pestered him with questions as was their nature. He could already gather that they were all taking refuge in the Room of Requirement and the Arsenal had taken over. None seemed to have died but many did seem injured.

What the casualties were among the rest of the student body, Albus had no idea. Hr could tell something had happened, something involving Incommodo and Albus' new Runes. They meant he was still alive. So why was Aries after Lex? As these thoughts and questions entered his mind, he felt it resting, finally falling into slumber again. He felt hurt. He felt injured. Whatever Incommodo did to him had worked. And why were his hands gloved and his forearms covered?

Albus' dreams were different. He saw Herpo the Foul again, laughing gleefully as he was restored somehow to his previous body. Loyal followers surrounded him, followers respecting him out of fear than love or adoration, and others for a taste of his power. Herpo was carrying a baby, seemingly caring for it and then Herpo turned into a man holding a baby Albus thought might be Mortimer. He heard Scorpius yelling for Albus to come back and Albus was about to respond that he never left when he snapped awake.

Nothing changed. Hours seemed to have passed but the effects of the Potion had worn off. Sophie, who was sitting with him at the time, left to alert others. Albus was in what looked like a curtained off room. He found himself able to move and he got up, sitting himself against the wall, testing his jaw to himself to see if he could speak.

The curtains opened up and in walked Scorpius. Scorpius looked very defeated but he changed expression upon seeing Albus. Albus felt himself being embraced by his best friend. Albus hugged him back, feeling terrible. He had witnessed Draco die, Scorpius must've known that. He meant to apologize but he could only whisper, not yet as strong as he would've liked, "I'm sorry, mate."

"Know what this means," Scorpius asked quietly. "Mum and I are the only Malfoys left. And I dunno for how much longer." Upon those words, they broke apart and sat across from each other. "Know how long you were out for?" Scorpius asked.

Albus only shook his head, feeling like Neil having to be as silent as he could. "A week. And everything changed. Badly. Things are so different, Hogwarts isn't the same anymore. Aries lost her Amulet."

"What happened?" Albus asked with a weak voice.

"I'll tell you later," Scorpius sighed. "I care more about you than the school right now." Albus would've liked to argue, to tell him that the school was more important but he was too weak to do so. Scorpius handed him a small phial with blue liquid. "Drink up. Should clear your throat if Simon knows anything."

Albus found that Simon did indeed know a thing or two about Potions. He felt clearer in his throat and more able to move in general. "Thanks," he said in a slightly stronger voice.

"Where's Incommodo?" Albus asked.

"Fled," Scorpius said regretfully. "He left really weak. I dunno what they did to him but his body wasn't stable at all. The teachers died doing it to him, his souls were probably rejecting such a permanently weakened body. The Scamander twins went public with his identity too, the _Quibbler_ is going mad about it and even the _Daily Prophet_ is exploiting it since they're the Reservation. It doesn't help that Lex admits Incommodo went to Greece so the world is in a riot, just like we predicted. Not that Lex means much, he gave a speech after he left, took over the school, and punished the entire student body for what he said was a leg. He accused Lysander of chopping his leg off and, of course, for spreading rumors about the Minister, and captured him. We haven't seen him since."

"They're… gone?"

Scorpius shrugged. "We've tried saving him but the entire Guard has been expelled for inciting rebellion and some were captured. We can't find Sierra, we can't find Laura, Alex is missing, Lancet is missing, Roxanne is gone, Alice is gone, Fora is prisoner, Pierre is prisoner and Morpheus… we _think_ he's stuck masquerading as an Arsenal member to save himself because he's not on the list of prisoners Neil snuck a look at."

"How does he know who we are?" Albus asked.

"He didn't until the majority of us attacked him and he called in reinforcements from Hogsmeade and around the Wizarding world. The entire Arsenal is here and more are coming from… I don't know where. Aries reckons they're Greek but he hasn't been in Greece for ages. There's no end to them. They've taken over Hogwarts completely and expelled whoever attacked them on the spot. Some tried killing us. Cherry is lucky to be alive actually and Mark barely got away with his stumped leg."

"Lex is trying to kill?"

"Has already," Scorpius said. "Two fourth year students. Right now, they're attempting to keep the student body in line so they're using fear tactics. We're sort of to blame though. Shouldn't have set things aflame."

"It's… not our fault," Albus sighed. "At least people know the truth. I just wish the Reservation could not exploit this so much."

"Who're now resuming their attacks everywhere," Scorpius finished. "While the Arsenal is focused on this area where the Reservation still can't get to."

"So, how're they running the school for the students who are _not_ rioting?" Albus asked.

"Some Arsenal members are giving lessons but students generally have to read a certain amount and do a weekly test on what they read. None of us know the details because we're expelled and too busy fighting back. Aries has done more fighting than all of us, even me."

"How is Hogsmeade?" Albus asked, wondering if the Guard had a way out.

"Perfect," Scorpius answered. "They rebelled and the Arsenal is not there anymore. The DA took over. Probably got in the same way _we_ know because we're cut off from the bungalow. Can only get to Lycah's old hut. They have their hands full with Hogwarts. I swear, even some suits of armor have attacked them and they're left to recover in the hospital wing. Lex expelled Madam Pomfrey for refusing to treat them."

"So… if we're expelled, where're our stuff?" Albus asked. If they got his Invisibility Cloak…

"Seth, Fauna, Alexis and Kabe ventured out at night to get them," Scorpius explained. "They're here. We haven't sorted through them all yet, though. We're not sure which is whose."

"It's… ok, that's… how're you guys managing so well?" Albus asked as Scorpius got up.

"Well? Depends of your definition of well," Scorpius scoffed. "We're fighting every day. They're dying more but we're cornered. It's only a matter of time before one of us dies."

Albus could only hope that things turned out ok now. Things were looking very hopeless from where he stood. Or slept since he could barely stand. Mark came in to hug Albus tightly. Albus expected him to seem depressed or broken but- there was something different in him. Something that was not there before. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Mark whispered. "You?"

"A little."

"I was never with him," Mark muttered. "I'm sorry for giving you that impression."

"I know," Albus said quietly. "I trusted you."

Mark smirked before he left, "There's something that never changed."

Seth visited him next, looking very down but still together. His sister had been captured, of course he was like this. Albus nodded shortly at him and Seth sat across from him, casting the _Muffliato_ Charm to keep eavesdroppers off before turning to Albus, gazing him as they stared at each other. It was strange. Like they had a silent understanding. The war needed to end in their favor at any cost. Sierra's capture proved it. Seth looked very tense, it was surprising he was still together and willing to talk to Albus.

"We've still been messing with Alchemy," Seth sighed. "So, I got Maria to help."

Albus stared suspiciously. Seth never told him about this. "Alchemy? That wasn't in"-

"Voldemort left you right?" Seth said quietly. "That's what it looked like when we got there. If Maria and I are right, this changes everything. She and Simon did some magic and brewed a concoction to heal physical injuries. And good thing too cause you looked so grotesque when we found you, _I_ almost cried. Do you know how crazy that is? Me, crying?"

"Considering what happened almost two years ago, no," Albus reminded him, making him blink.

"Of course, not that it matters," Seth said pointedly. "We could kill you right now and end this war…"

"What's taking you?"

"Because Incommodo isn't here right now," Seth told him. "And we have a chance to- to give _you_ a chance. To let you _live._ So, not yet."

Albus did not mind this, it was a welcome development but he did not understand Seth's motivation and it was impossible to see what Seth was thinking. "What's your game?" he asked straight out.

"Nothing," Seth said easily, eyes giving nothing away. "I already told you I was not going to kill you. I agreed so you ought to give me license in choosing _how_ I do it. So, Maria and I are using Alchemy to try something. We tested it on a summoned snake yesterday and it was comatose after a Killing curse so that one worked. It's just a question of whether it works on a human or a humanoid. We probably need a monkey since they're the closest species."

"Alchemy…" Albus repeated slowly, voice still weak and mind still trying to remember what they needed from it. "You're killing me with Alchemy?"

"You'll see," Seth said vaguely with no emotion present on his face. "Here's the plan," Seth said frankly as Albus began to recall the plotting they had done in the bungalow. "As Maria gave it. The Relics will floor Herpo. If that can't happen, Aries will duel him herself. If, and only _if_ she fails, we'll do it your way. And you'll die. Maria has already gone before Lex and handed him the Orb to give to Incommodo when he returns. Once Incommodo does his work and destroys it, then… I kill you. Alchemy is something else."

Albus remembered. It seemed they were still working the plan then. "Killing me quickly will end the war quicker than otherwise."

Seth fixed Albus with a beady glare, "You agreed to use me. As the executer of this insane plan of yours, _I don't care."_

Albus was too tired to argue the point so he just lay back, remembering the fight. He was glad Maria came through- Maria! Mark! "What about"-

"Wallader and Prince are fine," Seth said emotionlessly, getting up and showing himself out.

After two days, he could finally walk out and the Guard showed no hesitation in hugging him, some yelling in relief. Albus saw that Lysander was still not there. The Guard did look smaller now he knew who was captured and who was not. He would have to figure a way out for them. Did they seriously not succeed in catching them or did they not act to begin with? Albus could see why Seth had killed Arsenal members though. If Sierra was gone, he was definitely murdering them until they gave her back. How did they attempt rescues if the risk of death was there? Albus certainly hoped they thought this through.

Albus felt Mark's hand on his shoulder, saw Alexis hug him tightly, and even saw Alexander throwing a small smile his way. Alexis was right. The Guard did love him. He was their leader, he united them under a common cause and they were still together, even after two years they were still fighting. Kabe looked more determined than ever, Hugo and Lily stayed together even as they came to congratulate Albus on getting better, some were even congratulating Simon for a job well done. Proxima was even detailing how he could make an excellent Healer or the Hogwarts Healer to replace Madam Pomfrey but he shrugged it off insisting he was going to be Potions Master.

"Potions Master, honestly, Simon," she sighed. "Such a disappointment to Slytherin house."

"Thanks Proxy, I love you too," Simon said sarcastically. "Doing better, Al?"

"Much, thanks," Albus said as the crowd around him motioned for him to sit down. Looking around, it seemed the Room had indeed gotten much bigger. So many rooms were added now, all curtained off. Some were captured and Albus would work on that but most were still around. Alpha was resting against Proxima's back and looking a little better, Seth was ignoring Sophie's attempts to talk to him, Scorpius and Lucy were sitting close beside each other arms tightly around each other, Riley and Rose were standing beside each other, Neil was sleeping alone in a corner, unmoving and Eric sat alone, still worried for his twin. Mark seemed on edge too and even Aries did not seem able to talk him up. They just needed to save the rest of the Guard members. If they could do this, Albus would have to ask for the drastic.

Hogwarts was no longer possible to save. The Arsenal was too strong. Fighting the Headmaster alone was one thing, fighting an Overseer and a Legislator was another thing, but fighting against an entire army while Incommodo fled with an unknown fate, he could very well return any minute as Lex promised he would and students would not be able to stand against him if he did. Teachers barely did it. And if Incommodo returned not as himself but as Herpo, with the magical prowess of both Mortimer and Herpo with fully functional Scepter, he would be as unstoppable as Merlin warned. Not even the Relics would save them. But Albus was genuinely worried.

 _Flesh, Blood and Bone._ Incommodo admitted that was indeed his endpoint, offered Albus the same thing. If he returned as Herpo, now the world knew his secret, it would be impossible. He was too powerful. Albus experienced that firsthand. Now, it was time the Guard knew the whole truth and fled from Hogwarts. Perhaps they would evacuate the entire student body, little by little, to Hogsmeade under the DA's protection but they could not act as only thirty-some students against hundreds of adult witches and wizards whose numbers had no end anymore. If Aries was right and they arrived from Greece, it suggested that was where Incommodo was, probably blackmailing people into following him.

Albus took a seat facing them. If he lived, he thought, and they all got through and still stayed together as friends, he would make sure he was not the sole speaker any longer.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks," Mark sighed miserably.

"Apparently, as I hear, a lot of us have been captured," Albus asked calmly.

Everyone nodded. The mood was different this time around. Lancet was absent and he was their youngest. Cherry was sitting alone and the one student with a calming atmosphere, Lysander, was gone. It felt very strange addressing them. They _had_ to get them back, first and foremost, and then get out. In the dead of night, they would wake students up and help them out of the castle. Somehow, they needed to expel the Arsenal. Somehow. But thirty-some students could not do it. Even the DA alone could not do it and they were toeing a fine line indeed if they planned to go to war with the Arsenal when the Reservation was still running strong and perfectly capable of exploiting any division its enemies had.

"And the Arsenal has taken over," Albus got straight.

Again, they nodded. This time, the mood shifted from silence to fear and tension. The younger students especially seemed to be uneasy. Cherry was shivering slightly, even Maria looked shaky in her small knees, Sophie was folding her arms tightly and Neil was staring ahead aimlessly, as if to space, not fully with the meeting this time. Albus supposed it could be worse for him. He'd been through enough. Losing his father must've been devastating. Then again, Neil, Pierre, Scorpius and Aries had lost their fathers. Pierre of all had lost everyone but his mother and he was captured too. Things were not looking up anymore. That was made clear when Eric drew a shaky breath.

"Ok, can someone tell me exactly what happened after the teachers died?" Albus asked, trying to remain calm.

"The duel woke us up," Kabe said. "We saw a bit from our windows because we're only a little underground. It wasn't pretty."

"And some us went out to see what had happened," Scorpius said. "After the battle had died down. Most of the students were up by the time you all finished."

"Some Gryffindors were about to jump in but when Incommodo staggered back in, he looked horrible," Fauna moaned. "And looked ready to massacre everyone."

"He walked away and we never saw him again," Alpha sighed. "Lex took over an hour later and demanded we go to bed. The next morning, Incommodo was in Greece according to him and Lex himself had lost a leg. Accused Lysander even though we all know Lysander doesn't have that nature."

Lily looked like she was about to be sick but she spoke nonetheless in a small voice, "It was terrifying."

"Yeah, like, I knew he was a monster but I didn't think he was a _monster,"_ Lucy said shakily. "And if he went to Greece…"

"Then his endpoint is about to be met," Scorpius said regretfully. "He's coming back as Herpo. Incommodo is gone."

"Impossible," Seth sighed. "Mortimer and Herpo are too weak, one is dead. If he returns, the two would have to remain symbiotic, but this time as a single soul instead of two. They have… extra sources keeping them alive. Meaning he'd be Herpo but easier to kill. Not at full power."

"And Lysander was more or less safe in here until he spilled the beans on Incommodo," Lorcan said with what seemed like a Lysander-like grin. "Blew the entire Wizarding world up. It's in an uproar and the Reservation is exploiting all of it."

"And it earned an attack in Hogsmeade," Frank sighed. "The _Quibbler_ office was attacked there but we don't have injury reports. Since St. Mungo's are closed after the Reservation's attack on London, no one can get treated there. So, whatever happened to Luna, we don't know."

"Al, are the rumors that father fought him true?" Proxima asked straight out.

Alpha looked at her uneasily and even Lily looked in interest. Albus could only nod before confirming, "He fled though… at the worse time. Could've finished him if he didn't."

Proxima looked stoic and expressionless but Albus, Scorpius, just about anyone near her could feel the anger boiling inside her. Proxima hated her father. And she hated Scorpius, practically tortured him. No one dared bring it up though and Scorpius looked determinedly away from Proxima.

"Anyways," Hugo said. "Gabriel tried stealing papers and Neil was caught with- erm… Hogsmeade products- sort of- and the rest of us tried fighting back, saving students who opted for civil disobedience and now we're expelled."

"We tried saving some tortured students but it only got Pierre captured," Lorcan said quietly. "Lysander was taken since day one, and Fora's been gone for four days now. And I dunno how Lancet got taken."

"And Alex is another story," Mark mumbled. "We dunno where he went, just that he left one day early in the morning and he never came back. It's only because Neil managed to steal a paper of captured students we know that he's captured."

"And Morpheus?" Melvin asked.

"Missing," Mark answered. "The Arsenal don't know where he is."

"Ok," Albus said, gathering his thoughts. "Firstly, we definitely need to save them somehow. I'll get to that in a moment. Do we still have my Invisibility Cloak?"

"Here we are," Gabriel said, heaving Albus' trunk over. All the bags seemed to be there.

Gabriel and Alexis set it down in front of Albus. Albus took the map out and activated it. Neil looked over his shoulder and the two pairs of eyes scanned the map before his quiet voice said, "There."

There they were. Alex Wallaby, Laura Creevey, Fora Vuleroman, Roxanne Weasley, Sierra Lean, Lorcan Scamander, Pierre Macmillan, Alice Longbottom and Lancet Goal were in a room holed up on the sixth floor. Albus was about to verbalize this when he double-checked, sure he had misread. _Lorcan Scamander?_ Lorcan Scamander? But, you said… Lorcan…"

Lorcan, supposedly, reverted back to a wide misty grin and said, "I told you we were going to switch places," Lysander said in a quiet voice with a soft smile to everyone's shock. Even Aries widened his eyes. "Did you really think they would take the right one? It's Lorcan there, not me. But… we still have to rescue him."

Quite a few pat his back. Some seemed to have already guessed the truth. Hugo and Lily grinned at each other as if sharing a private, inside joke and the Greengrass twins exchanged knowing looks. Albus stared for a bit as he got used to the fact that it was Lorcan, not Lysander, who was captured. He sighed in acceptance, "Alright, fine. So, we have captured students. Any chance we get them back or did you Polyjuice into some- ah…"

Neil had just pointed to another area of the map. Standing guard near the entrance was Morpheus Ollivander. There were Arsenal members beside him, patrolling with him, so that it did look as if he had simply gotten into their ranks. "Ok, so how do we do this? Attack at night and take them away?"

"Even with Aries in the lead, that proved impossible," Mark mumbled again. "And if we did that, that might put other students at risk. We're the ones they're after and they're holding the student body hostage."

"So, we can only go diplomatically," Scorpius said sadly. "I'd have loved to get my first kill in."

"Oh, please, you're too cowardly, you lack the fortitude!" Proxima scoffed.

"Proxy"-

"DON'T call me Proxy," Proxima said angrily. "Don't you _dare."_

"Guys!" Mark said loudly, shutting them up. "Al has an idea. Lex would want to talk to Albus. If Albus offers something- I dunno what- we might get the students back. All of them."

"I know what I'll offer him," Albus said grimly. "But you won't like it. Anyways, this will have to be done and it probably means the disillusion of our group but… guys… I reckon we're over." He expected the reactions. Some looked plain mutinous, like a duel was about to erupt. Hugo and Lily gaped at him, disappointed, Seth just leaned back and stared casually, Frank looked upset, Scorpius looked angry, Neil looked scared, Aries looked about to raise a tantrum and Mark looked as if he was going to cry. "I'm sorry, guys. Really. But… look, hear me out," he offered to the quietly angry group. Their silent anger made him wish they just started rioting. It would be easier to read. "We fought to hold Rojer and Ridge at bay, we fought to keep Incommodo limited, and we even fought to defy the expulsion rule. Now, we have our entire group expelled, we're getting arrested by the day, and students are going to start dying. It's only a matter of time."

"Al"-

"I'm serious," Albus interrupted seriously. "The Arsenal numbers over a hundred, people are coming in from Greece, and Herpo is returning. That is not even funny. The Relics would barely take him if he has the Scepter. This is crazy. I'm not saying this to give it up but we're thirty-eight. Thirty-eight students can't take on the entire Arsenal in one. Let's be realistic. Wait till Herpo comes back and then we work with the DA and sneak in here. We'll face him once more for real, Relics against Scepter, and it'll be fairer."

"So… we're not giving up then," Mark said rationally. "It's a strategic retreat."

"Exactly," Simon said grinning. "Muggles do that all the time. Retreat to reinforce a more important position. The Arsenal isn't done. They'll try to retake Hogsmeade so let's go there. Protect it. Make sure they can't. And when Herpo returns, we'll tell the DA and it'll snowball from there."

"So… are we in agreement?" Albus asked. "Do I offer our surrender in return for the students?"

 _In the forest…_

Apollo was staring up. He was sightless for five minutes earlier that day for seeing a powerful vision. The war was moving quickly and the final future was finally making itself known. Apollo had never known for sure who would win the war. The war was being fought by so many and with so many tactics, some smart and some not, that every day he saw a new future depending on who did what recently. A week ago, it seemed clear the DA would win outright but then the Arsenal attacked Hogwarts and Incommodo's identity was revealed. He saw students captured, he saw the Arsenal getting cornered in the castle, he saw Lex providing for them a way in for them to regroup and attack the Wizarding world. That's what triggered a vision three days ago. The Arsenal would win in weeks.

Just hours ago, Apollo saw the Hogwarts Guard winning. He did not know what they did to change things but this was the first time he saw their group specifically winning the war. He could not tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing. The group was good but they had diversity and some could go bad in a matter of years. Apollo had seen their futures during the brief time he had spent with them. Their victory could be good or bad. It depended.

One future more prominent amongst his visions was that of the Guard winning but with too many losses. Very few would survive but the world would be saved. For a time. The survivors' lives would be shortened. One would actively chase immortality, one would die regardless of the war so all he could see in that particular future was death, and one would become a serial killer before being killed by Aries unless he came to terms with himself immediately. He saw one go down an abusive path of pain and torment before a young, premature death due to self abuse and arrest. He saw one murder her own father, one drinking himself to death, one raging and storming at a brother on his deathbed, one cradling a baby as she died, one losing his mind, one ending his own life, and another just secluding herself and never being seen again. The trauma of the war affecting them all.

Yet… he also saw life. He saw a chance for them all. Was it possible for that future to come to pass? Could things be solved in a better way? Or was it better that the Hogwarts Guard opted out before it was too late? He could see a Werewolf, a new Ministry, a new magical creature nobody had discovered, a new Hogwarts, many new specialized schools, and the entire Guard living until their dying days. Days that for some would be far off and others would be close by regardless. The future could be happy or it could be miserable. Apollo had seen only despair for the longest time in his life.

Recently, Apollo had seen his own death. He watched as he was hit by a Killing Curse and his own body gave in. He watched his body fall against his sister's loving, cradling arms, himself almost nestled against her as he died. Apollo did not mind his own death in visions. They did not scare him for as he saw his own body dying, whether young or old, he saw himself in a separate plane yet in the same world. Perhaps he was seeing his own soul's future? He believed so but he was young. He did not know as much as people gave him credit for. Wisdom did not equal knowledge and wisdom came with the package of seeing the future and having to accept whatever he saw. Still… when he saw his own death, he could not help but smile. Whenever he died, it would be ok. It would simply be but another step in the grand journey of the human soul.

Hopefully, whenever he died, it would be in quiet and silence. He did not want to die in a war. He turned back to the Centaurs who awaited him at the edge of the clearing and he walked back towards them. It was only a matter of time but for the first time, the future was a little clearer to him than it was a week ago.


	28. The Secret of the Forest

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 26: The Secret of the Forest**

Albus certainly hoped his plan would work. He spent the rest of the day hashing the plan out with the Guard and he passed a note on to Morpheus through the Invisibility cloak to alert him. Hopefully, things would go well. He was clearly the shortest Arsenal member but appeared as a Greek dwarf. Albus had to endure so many hectic questions from Melvin concerning Morpheus and how he was doing. Melvin actually suggested that if Morpheus was so safe with them, he should protect himself. That was not counting the mutterings of Lysander. Lysander was usually not crazy but he seemed very worried about Lorcan and did sometimes mutter to himself about something Albus could never catch.

Mark, who once more seemed mentally stable, sat with Albus frequently and once again attempted to hash out plans with him. Albus would walk out in his Invisibility cloak and meet Morpheus and a few other Arsenal members. Apparently, the Greek ones were higher ranking due to being from old families who passed on their support of Herpo throughout their generations from Ancient times till then. The oldest Arsenal members and Morpheus was able to masquerade as one and pass it off easily following the mysterious death of Morpheus' lookalike. Though by mysterious, Albus assumed it meant Seth killed him. Mark advised meeting him on the sixth floor near the secret passageway leading to the seventh in case he needed to make a getaway. But hopefully it would not come to that. Albus sure hoped it would not. He needed to rescue those students.

"Just those students," Melvin told him. "And we're out, right? We'll be safe."

Albus promised so many times but there was one thing they had to deal with before they left. The prisoners. Aramaster, Intonus, Flare and Rai were still prisoners and they were still kicking. They had to come too. They could not be left in the Room of Requirement forever as much as some (like Seth) would've liked to see that happen. Albus had a bad feeling about letting them go though. If they escaped, he did not know what would happen. Would the Reservation take Aramaster back even though he gave the Orb away? Doubtful. So, even if they escaped, where would they go? Albus wondered what would be in store for them if they ever won the war. Would the kids be imprisoned for life? Or would they be killed or exiled?

The day was getting a little tense. Melvin once again provided them with a Demiguise-enhanced Disillusionment Charm to provide backup if Albus got into trouble. It looked risky from the point before going in. Albus could only hope once again that this would turn out ok. Having to rescue his friends was going to prove to be very dangerous, especially if it went badly. Going bad would entail death and if Morpheus was discovered, he too would die. The Arsenal did not seem willing to negotiate either with students outside the Guard who tried standing up. Plenty were killed and their bodies would be left in the Great Hall, according to Neil, as an example to others for a whole day before being left and preserved in the Hospital wing.

They slept quietly in their own quarters. Nonetheless, breathing could be heard from over the curtains. Albus for one could hear Seth muttering in his sleep over the next curtain and Neil was sobbing silently on the other side. He could also hear Scorpius tossing and turning, and two were muttering. He could not hear clearly who they were. He thought he recognized Lily but the other was either Hugo or Alpha. Albus supposed it was Hugo due to the somewhat more mature way the words were given. He shut his eyes in an attempt to sleep but even for him, it was difficult. The next day would change things for better or worse. Maybe Albus would add a promise to keep the students safe as part of the demands.

The next morning came in what felt like minutes to Albus. He knew it was early but he could not sleep any longer than he already did. Upon opening the curtains, he saw Lily just waking up from sleeping against Hugo's body which was snoring against the wall. Rose was still absent. Alpha was sprawled out on the floor as if he'd been knocked down in the middle of the night. Albus watched sleepily as Proxima walked out and stopped in front of Alpha's body.

"You didn't knock him unconscious did you?" Proxima asked Lily.

Lily yawned, "Wha- no. No, he just fell asleep like that."

Hugo stirred as Proxima scoffed, "Ugh, I swear, he can sleep anywhere. Alpha…" she pushed him with his foot. "Alpha! Wake up, you nincompoop."

Alpha groaned as he woke up, "Wha"-

"Nincompoop?" Lily asked with amusement as Hugo sat up.

"Only _I_ am allowed to call him that," Proxima warned. "Alpha!"

"Ok, ok, 'm up," Alpha groaned, sitting up and staring groggily at Proxima, seemingly unaware of Lily and Hugo laughing at him.

"Neil's not waking up," Lysander said casually.

"Is he ok?" Alexander asked curiously.

"Yeah, he just refuses to wake up," Lysander sighed. "He really should. The Fletts may cloud his brain if he stays asleep for too long."

"So, how do we have breakfast here?" Albus asked Scorpius?

As if on command, a plate of waffles appeared magically in his lap. Scorpius grinned, "House-elf magic. Not sure how they know we're up here but they seem to sense a need for food I guess. It's just sent up. Don't worry about it. Just enjoy it while it lasts. I'm gonna talk to Lucy for a bit."

Talk. Albus scoffed. More like snog. They disappeared into Scorpius' quarters and did not come out for fifteen minutes, nudging into each other purposefully. Albus rolled his eyes until Alexis pecked him on the mouth. "We never snogged, have we?" she asked him casually.

"No, now I think of it, we haven't," Albus shrugged. "Did- I mean- did you- is that a…"

"Trust me, it's not," Alexis sighed. "I never fancied such contact to tell the truth. Besides, we took things slow. I like that."

"Yeah, I do too," Albus said honestly. "Scorps on the other hand thinks he's gonna die so he's making the most of it."

"Well, yes, Alexander is starting to have that mentality too," she said sadly. "Hopefully the war ends soon and we can just get on with our lives."

"Al," Mark said suddenly, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. "We need to talk."

Albus was a little surprised to say the least but Alexis excused herself and left the two alone. They sat at the very end of the table and moved a little way off to have some privacy. Mark seemed a little on edge but otherwise perfectly composed. He kept his eyes down on his own worn sneakers as he considered how to approach whatever subject he needed to talk to Albus about. Finally, he looked up, "Do you think we can do it? I mean, do-do you think simply leaving the school will actually work?"

Albus thought about it and shook his head, "No, not really. It _is_ the Arsenal we're dealing with."

"Aries killed a lot of them," Mark said quietly.

He looked so upset, Albus was actually shocked. He had been on a track to recovery. When did depression kick in again? "Are you- actually bothered now?"

"I'm trying not to be but… yes," Mark said, again as quietly as possible. "I- I am. She wasn't supposed to kill. She actually promised me she'd try not to, for _me._ She actually thought of me but- her father, her brother, them… _I hate war."_ Albus was not sure what to respond with? That he hated war too? It seemed so mundane to say it. It was a given. Who _liked_ war? What was the point of saying it? Mark kept his eyes down, not meeting anyone's eyes. "We need to plan for the worst case scenario. If they just want to lure us out to kill us, what do we do? It'll be on you, you know. It'll be you they try to kill."

"They wouldn't dare," Albus muttered as he slowly revealed the Rune of Partnership still engraved on his own forearm. It was a little faded but nonetheless visible. Mark stared at it for a second, taking it in. Albus wondered if Mark would just run away but he remained calm. "And you tried killing him? Still?"

"Does it matter?" Albus asked with a sigh. "It's an easy way to kill him. Getting rid of me. I'm not doing it. Not yet at least. But me still being here means _he_ is still alive and if they want him to stay that way, they won't try."

"They won't even know," Mark pointed out tensely. "They'll kill him by accident."

"And…" Albus challenged quietly. "Look, I'm not out trying to get myself killed. I'm fine. But I'm not making this Rune disappear either. Not until I _know_ we can beat Incmmodo who is probably more powerful than ever now."

Mark sighed and looked up, trying his best not to look at Albus' now covered forearm. Albus had faith he would keep the secret but that did not mean he'd be ok doing so. "I'll come with you when you meet the Arsenal," Mark said quietly. "When they turn on you, I'll defend."

"Can you? Even a bunch of students?"

"Oh, you didn't see me when Incommodo fled the castle," Mark muttered with the smallest of smirks. "You were too dead to do so but- just don't forget I am more than capable of defense, with or without this damned leg."

Finally, breakfast ended and the Hogwarts Guard took seats around Albus, putting him at the center of attention once again. He felt very conscious of this. The plan was laid and some of them already knew it. Now to say what it was out loud to everyone else. They all gazed at him steadily, even Alpha who was still munching on a pancake covered with chocolate. Albus opened his mouth to speak when the curtain to his right opened and out came Neil Nott. He rubbed his eyes, either from sleep or crying Albus did not know which, and took a seat nearer the back, careless to some of them staring at him and others muttering. Waiting for the students to settle down again and reclaim their usual silence, Mark began to speak instead.

"Alright, so Al is going to meet with them, Morpheus included," Mark said. He spoke with a low mumble, another sign of his long-running sadness. "We'll try negotiating and if that doesn't work, then we storm the place and take them anyway and probably die or something."

"Way to lighten the mood Mark," Scorpius said sarcastically. "So, the plan is, we go and die and that'll be it."

"I mean, just…" Mark sighed. "These people are hard to talk to so just be prepared for the worse but hope for the best. And trust us. Some will go with Al to make sure everything turns out ok and they'll be invisible. In the meantime, Neil will go invisible and install the portrait in Lycah's old hut to give us a way out."

By some, it became clear they meant half, especially those who had stakes in saving the prisoners. With such enhanced Invisibility charms, a whole group could attack in broad daylight and still get away with it. Albus hoped it would not come to that. He whipped his Invisibility cloak over himself and walked out. As they disappeared to blend with their surroundings, Scorpius, Mark, Aries, Eric, Cherry, Lysander, Kabe, Seth, Frank, and, to everyone's surprise, Melvin Ollivander. Albus thought going on such an adventure might quiet him down but he kept muttering arguments with Cherry about how this was partly their fault to begin with and he'd know who to blame it on if Morpheus was killed.

"Honestly, all this," Melvin muttered. "All I wanted was a quit life, to live, but apparently, in war, neither side wants civilian to exist. Everyone's a soldier or something. You're all murderers. If you'd just leave me and my brother the hell alone and let us live like our grandfather wanted us to, Morpheus wouldn't be in this mess. And what kind of people are you, using kids in your fights?"

"Oh, please we chose this ourselves," Cherry hissed.

"Yeah, right, but you wouldn't have had to choose this if those murderers oer you had the decency to protect you like their jobs dictate," Melvin angrily said.

Albus led them down to the sixth floor, shutting them up once halfway through the secret passageway. "Seriously, leave it till after we're in the Room of Requirement. Do you _want_ us given away?"

"I don't think Melvin's ever been on a rescue mission before," Frank chided.

"Shut it"-

"Oi, Ollivander, shut it or I'm killing you," Seth's voice muttered. "And don't think I won't. We could use the silence your death would bring us."

Melvin certainly shut up after that threat but Albus could just feel the anger. He just knew what sort of tirade they would get if they got back to the Room of Requirement in one piece. He continued leading the way, purposely showing his feet when there was no one around to let them know where he was. They stopped in front of a suit of armor behind which their passageway was hidden. Albus peered from behind its armpits and gap between the sword and shield. No one was around. He checked the map to see where Morpheus and the other Arsenal members were and saw they were just around the corner. Albus quietly levitated the suit of armor and did not put it down until Kabe tapped him to signal they'd gotten through.

Being the speaker, Albus took his cloak off, took a deep breath, well aware of his heart beating rapidly and walked the corridor to the corner. As expected, Morpheus was right there, or at least what he assumed was Morpheus. He certainly looked Greek, and looked like a girl but with enough pimples and aged lines to suggest true age. Morpheus was playing every part he could, Albus could tell. He could just hear Melvin breathing behind him as Albus walked forward. Morpheus looked very small for an Arsenal member. Albus did not know how he managed to pass such an appearance off. The small Greek Witch turned and folded her arms with a superior smirk, "Potter, Potter, Potter. We've been looking for you."

"Well, congratulations, you found me," Albus said stoically. "Where're they?"

"Just through that door," Morpheus pointed to a chamber off the hall. "But we're standing here until we're satisfied with what you leave with."

"You want your prisoners but we want you dead," an older witch said plainly. "And clearly, it's an impasse."

"Unfortunately, I've found it very hard to die lately," Albus said impassively. "But I can be as good as. Hand us the prisoners and we leave, we won't bother you again, all your members can stop dying and we'll get out of the school just like you want."

"And what promise do we have?"

"Trust me, Incommodo's been after that all year," Albus offered. "He'd be mighty pleased that you got rid of us. And since we're gone, you can stop killing the students because let's face it, the more students you kill, the angrier he's going to get at you. Leave the students alone, including the prisoners and we're gone."

"That- that easily?" Morpheus asked. "Under one condition. You will allow me to escort you all to Hogsmeade to affirm your commitment. Otherwise, the deal is off and you can just try the old-fashioned way."

The older witch looked uncertain. "Are you sure about"-

"I'm not getting in trouble with the High Lord of the Wizarding World," Morpheus said frankly. "He wants them out. We're losing members and we're losing students. Lex is going to be in enough trouble for losing us Hogsmeade. I'm finishing this now. I'm freeing them. Don't do anything till I get back."

And Morpheus, under the guise of a small witch, left to free the prisoners. It truly looked like it would be that easy. Albus actually felt lighter and easier until the Arsenal members that were left, the five or six still around, withdrew their wands and pointed them at Albus. The witch stepped forward and said, "The Master might want us alive and the students alive, but he certainly wants to see you dead. So, let's learn for ourselves why it's so difficult to kill you shall we? _Avada"-_

It happened instantly. Two jets of green light burst out of what looked like thin air along with four other jets of red light. Another two jets of green light and a final two saw the members who threatened him dead in seconds. Albus did not need to ask who did it. The only two who would were Seth and Aries. Just after they fell dead, Morpheus appeared, still as a witch and behind him were the prisoners.

Albus sighed in relief as he gazed them. Alex seemed ok but a little underfed, Laura just seemed tired and sleepy, Fora had an uncertain smile on her face, Roxanne actually looked relieved, Sierra looked uneasy and beaten with scratches and bruises, Pierre looked red with a bloody nose, Alice had an arm around a semi-conscious Lancet, but Lorcan looked the worse. Lorcan had scratches, bruises, scars, and even a slash across his face that looked like it had just been healed. His legs were twitching suggesting he had the Cruciatus Curse placed on him. Albus could just imagine what Lex put him through. In spite of his injuries though, Lorcan had a strange smile on his face. A little like Lysander. He seemed misty-eyed but a little more unstable, like his mind had been damaged slightly.

They wasted no time. Albus and Morpheus led them off the corridor and not a second too soon. They heard yells just as Mark levitated the suit of armor. "Go quick. Go. Go!"

Lysander's invisible form grabbed Lorcan and pulled him through the passageway. Seth fired off an offensive spell while Mark waved his wand to parry and re-angle all the spells that came their way. It was when the jets of green light started being fired when Mark took a piece of the ceiling between the two parties and had the rubble take the blast. Just as Lancet was heaved through by Alice and Cherry, three Arsenal members showed up around the corner and started firing jets of green light.

Mark let a suit of armor jump in front to take the blast while Seth fired off an additional curse. Aries pushed Albus through while they finished the others off and levitated the armor back into place. They had no choice but to rush for it. _Damn it!_ Albus thought. They were really determined to see him dead, they even sacrificed what Incommodo would've wanted just to finish him off. They did not know Albus' death would finish their master off.

It was lucky they met on the sixth floor and not a lower floor. It would've been more difficult to escape. Seth, Sierra and the others were still invisible and Lorcan was not capable of fighting at all. He looked very beaten yet contrastingly very calm. Lysander had to drag him away. When they reached the end of the passageway, the corridor looked very empty still but not for long. Albus hoped the door was left open for them.

"Run for it," Albus muttered, and he felt someone push past him, Melvin probably, and rushed for the corridor with the Room of Requirement. More rushed past him and Albus followed, hoping that was all of them. It was not convenient to have them all invisible. If any of them were left behind, Albus could not know. Seth cast the Charm off himself and stopped at the end of the corridor, waiting for the Arsenal to attack while Albus walked up and down thinking of the room he needed. He heard bangs and shouts. Aries had joined him. It was proving very difficult to take down Seth alone, especially when Aries and Sierra were there. More were falling, most of them unconscious but one or two dead.

Morpheus and Melvin were hiding behind a suit of armor. Melvin dared a Stunning spell from his hiding place and yelped as a retaliatory jet of green light came his way. More jets of red light flew from midair but most were successfully parried.

" _Sectumsempra!"_

Seth's latest spell caused a big enough wound to force the few left to bend down and help him. Aries sent a final jet of green light before letting off a smokescreen spell at the same time Sierra did. In the chaos, they flung the door open and came in. It was almost automatic, as the students ran in, the Charm was lifted. Albus was relieved to see that all of them had made it. Seth unleashed one more smokescreen to keep them off longer and hide their entry into the Room of Requirement. Not that it mattered. It was time to flee. Alex, Laura, Fora, Roxanne, Sierra, Pierre, Alice, Lancet and Lorcan bounded into the room and their rescuers including Morpheus followed with a smatter of applause. They had all made it but barely. Seth threw himself against the wall and threw Sierra a big hug.

Aries and Mark went into the curtained off quarters that kept Aramaster and his small crew. One by one, little by little, they fled through the portrait, charming their trunks to be feather-light and carrying them through. As they left, the room got smaller and smaller. For the first time, they were leaving it, probably for good. The portrait would lead them to Lycah's old hut. They'd have to get to the forest from there and somehow make it to a safer area. Albus wished the DA had not taken the bungalow and taken down the portrait, probably unaware that students were using it.

They had to jump out one by one too. They could not crowd the hut or they'd be cramped. Lysander went in first, making sure the coast was clear. Arsenal members were outside patrolling the grounds in large numbers. The only way would be if they were invisible. They spent the better part of an hour getting students into the forest two by two through Albus' Invisibility cloak. Then, Riley stopped them at the edge of the forest, took his own bag out and Charmed it to fit everyone's trunks. Everyone but him was now travelling lightly, with Aramaster, Intonus, Flare and Rai all bound up with ropes. They ventured into the forest once more.

It seemed different venturing the forest this time. They were all on the run from people who could not follow them anyway. But they were trapped. The forest was not the best place to be. The Reservation's original encampment was there, the Acromantula were still around, the Centaurs were on their side only because Apollo was with them, no one knew what side the vampire clans would take and their only contact with Werewolves was dead. What Albus knew waited for them at the end, maybe even within, was troubling.

It was not until they reached a clearing deep into the forest when they rested. Lorcan had seemed tired out and collapsed against a tree. Lysander bent down across from him and asked, in a normal voice sounding like Lorcan usually did, "Are you ok, Lorcan?"

"He tortured me," Lorcan said in what sounded like Lysander's usual voice. "Thought I was you and wanted me to throw myself to Incommodo when he came back. I- I don't know why they wanted me still. Probably after what we wrote, you know?"

It was so strange. Lysander and Lorcan seemed to have truly switched positions now. Lysander was as serious and sympathetic as Lorcan usually was and Lorcan was as misty-eyed and soft-voiced as Lysander usually was. Albus did not understand but it seemed Lorcan's brain had a special way of responding to such painful torture. As if he sensed Lysander's arrival, Timber the wolf rushed up once more ad leapt on him. Lysander suddenly reverted back to his usual self as he giggled with the wolf over him. The rest of the Guard rested too. Melvin for one was complaining very loudly now, "Why? _Why?_ Why does all this happen?"

Proxima glared at him, "You're a coward, you know that?"

Melvin actually looked furious, "No, _you're_ imposing. We're not all obligated to fight in _your_ wars. _I_ just wanted to live, take care of my sick grandfather and look after my brother until the war passes and my parents come back and what do I get? My grandfather is killed, my brother is captured, and I'm threatened with my life if I don't cooperate by both of you people! I WANT TO LIVE! IS THAT A CRIME?"

"Will you _shut up?"_ Riley hissed. "We're in the _Forbidden forest!"_

"What do you care?" Melvin challenged. "Telling _me_ to shut up. Will you let me go?"

"You know too much and you're not letting us modify your memories"-

"I DON'T TRUST YOU! YOU'RE A SIDE IN THE WAR!" 

" _Stupefy!"_

"HEY!" he yelled, blocking Seth's spell and jumping to his feet. He looked terrified, as terrified as any child would look even though he really was thirteen.

"I said I'd kill you, didn't I?" Seth asked with a careless tone. "So consider yourself lucky you were almost Stunned instead. Shut it. You want to live, shut it. This place is filled with dangerous beasts."

"No, it's not," Lysander said, back in his casual, soft voice. "That's just a rumor they _want_ you to think. We're actually quite safe in here."

"Yes," Lorcan said in what appeared to be his normal, yet shakier voice. "It's- it's actually protected. Werewolves are very rare and the ones here are too concerned with their young."

"Yes, when Werewolves mate during the full moon, they have very intelligent cubs," Lysander said happily as Timber the wolf nuzzled his cheek. "That's how I found Timber."

"And the vampires are ok," Lorcan said quietly.

"And the Centaurs and Unicorns," Lysander added. "And clearings are generally very safe. So, we're in good hands."

No one knew whether to take Lysander seriously or not. Lorcan agreed but Lorcan did seem out of it. He usually did not agree with Lysander's adventures into the forest alone so there had to be something there. It was Riley who warned them, "It's still dangerous. The vampires _still_ feed, the Acromantula are still around, the Centaurs concern themselves with the stars, Werewolves are still here, and if they fight the vampires it's not pretty. I've spent a year with them in third year to know how vampires act. There're enough clans of them in this forest. And if the sphinx and griffin is still here, I prefer not to think of it. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"If they need feeding, we can always offer our prisoners," Seth suggested to Aramaster's horror.

"You do us an injustice," a vaguely familiar voice said from the trees.

They jumped and Neil gapsed. Lorcan looked up interestedly, so much so he dropped on his back and stared up instead. Vampires. They dropped from the trees, came from the bushes, and walked in normally into the clearing. Albus vaguely recognized their Head, Fargus, as the leader. He alone looked much tougher next to the skinnier vampires. Nothing else for it, Albus felt Neil collapse, probably fainted, to the floor beside him. He gazed at them all, almost hungrily but Riley and Nate did not look too worried. Nate actually grinned like they were old friends, "Farg…"

"Far _gus,"_ the leader corrected. "Your brother does us an injustice. We had our fill of Acromantula today and a lone Centaur was taken too. We're filled so you're all in luck."

"So, you're _not_ gonna eat the prisoners?" Seth asked.

"NO, PLEASE!" Aramaster shrieked in terror.

"We could save them till a later time," a vampire woman said from behind.

"No, please, _please,_ don't," his brother begged.

"Don't," Albus sighed. "Guys, they're prisoners. Leave them alone."

Albus held little sympathy for them but they _were_ kids. The only one who seemed to have sympathy for them was Melvin Ollivander, who glanced at them regretfully before looking away himself.

"We need a safe passage to Hogsmeade," Riley said calmly. "Know any."

"Of some, all of which are too far on foot, three of which are guarded intensely by Acromantula and the Reservation," Fargus answered. "You are trapped."

"You _see,"_ Melvin said through gritted teeth.

"Melvin, I sympathize with your desire to live but for the love of life, please… _shut it,"_ Lucy said with a roll of her eyes.

"So, we can just rest here?" Nate asked with a small grin.

"No," Fargus said. "This is our territory and a horde of Acromantula are likely on the move. If you choose life, I advise you to get out and take refuge elsewhere."

"What brought you here then?" Mark asked bluntly.

"Simple," Fargus said with an evil grin. "We smell a Werewolf."

Albus withdrew his wand too late. Five of them rushed past him and knocked Cherry aside as they seized Lancet harshly. He looked terrified but Cherry begged them, "Please, he's been bitten enough times."

"Doesn't look it," a woman commented. "Can't find the typical scars. And I smell something- else…"

"Let him go," Aries threatened, wand on the vampire's neck. "Or we fight."

"Kill her," Fargus told the threatened vampire.

What resulted was not what was expected by Fargus. The one who attacked Aries was incinerated in a heartbeat and about twenty other vampires moved in on them. Lancet screamed as Fargus inserted his fangs into Lancet's puncture marks that were placed there by Tyro. Lancet was completely pale as Albus whipped his wand out and set off a bang on the vampires. A burst of small fire escaped from Mark's wand and Aries waved hers in a similar motion. Most of the Guard took cover behind the trees, firing spells at the vampires who dodged them easily.

Cherry was attacking Fargus to no avail until, eventually, Lancet's limp body was thrown to the ground. "Leave them!" Fargus yelled. "The boy is useless. Leave!"

As quickly as they came, the vampires left. Albus as spared having to struggle against one who had him pinned while the Wallaby twins saw their spells hit nothing. They disappeared as quickly as they came.

Melvin groaned as Morpheus helped him up and the rest of the Guard stood as well, some shaking now the news of Acromantula was made clear. Even there, they were in danger. "Come on," Lysander said. "I know the forest better."

Albus bent down and revived Neil, helping Melvin to carry him. Lancet was now shaking violently, being supported by Cherry. He had the venom sucked out, not in, but he was still acting up. Albus was concerned for him, but they also had to get out of there. They followed beside Lysander with the others on the trail. Riley, Nate and a few vampires accompanied them on the rear. Lysander actually turned them far off the path and up to an old-looking tree. He examined the mossy ground at its base until he found a loose piece of earth. "My secret hideaway." Lorcan came in next and they found themselves in a large underground, earthy room similar to their first ever meeting place. It did not look familiar though. It was filled with bottles of whiskey making Gabriel widen his eyes.

"Drinking, Sander?" he asked shakily.

"No, they were Lycah's," he said casually. "Lorcan gave them to me to hide. Had to keep them away from her."

Lysander moved a boulder aside with his wand, revealing a long, narrow tunnel. "Takes us to the center of Centaur territory. They might help. If we're casual."

"The Centaurs?" Scorpius asked dubiously with Lucy nodding beside him. "Erm… doubtful."

"Actually," Aries said quietly. "They might. And if they don't, Apollo will."

Yes, that was true. They followed Lysander at a run, all thirty-eight students and the Reservation's kids being bound up and controlled by Aries and Seth, like they were on leashes. They rushed through the narrow tunnel, the boulder being replaced by the last one to leave, it being Gabriel. One thing for sure, the tunnel would not take them any closer to Hogsmeade, but further. It ascended little by little, like they were running up an uplifted piece of ground. Finally, Lysander moved another loose piece of earth and climbed up, Albus going next. This clearing was more like an undergrowth. The sky was visible but with the stars not yet out, the Centaurs were not there which Albus believed was lucky for them. If they were, they might not take too kindly to people sneaking their way into their heartland, Apollo or no Apollo.

"What now?" Pierre asked, looking around shakily and nervously.

"We wait," Lysander said happily. Melvin sighed gratefully and threw himself to rest against a tree. "I'll be back. Have to find at least one Centaur, let them know we're coming."

"Y-Yeah, w-won't be t-too good if they f-f-find us here by s-surprise," Lorcan stuttered. He seemed to be trying to return to his usual sanity but it was difficult. He rested against a pile of leaves.

"The Centaurs are gonna kill us!" Aramaster pleaded. "They attacked us before. We're their enemy."

" _We're_ not," Sierra said with a smile.

"Let us go," Flare pleaded. "Please. We won't do a thing. We just need safe passage out of the country and you'll never see us again."

"Doesn't work that way," Scorpius said neutrally. "You _caused_ the trouble in Hogwarts."

"Look, Lean, you were born amongst us, weren't you?" Rai pleaded. Rai seemed to be the eldest of the bunch, maybe eleven now. "Let us go. You can sympathize, can't you? We're just trying to live. We can't betray them, we'd die. Now we will if we don't leave the country."

"Seth, sympathize?" Aries laughed. "He killed people. You're not talking to the right person."

"We don't want to die here in a dark forest!" Aramaster sobbed.

As Aramaster pleaded, Alpha sighed as he lay on the grass, "I dunno about you. _I_ could die like this."

Proxima, Lily and Hugo stared like he was mad, "What?"

"I love the grass," Alpha said. "It's my name, isn't it? I've always wanted to die on the grass, staring at the stars with the people I love beside me. Seems like a peaceful way to go."

"Aren't we too young to be thinking about death?" Melvin asked. "What about what you _want?"_

"I _want_ somebody beside me when I do die," Alpha said neutrally. "Somebody I love."

"That's… poetic and morbid all at once," Lily commented. In response, Aramaster and his crew burst out laughing, like Alpha had said the stupidest thing ever. Lily rolled her eyes, "Quit it. And, Alpha, loved ones? Like who?"

"They're already here," he said with a smile towards her, making her look away.

"If you die, I'm leaving," Lily said neutrally.

It made Alpha look at her uncertainly, "Please, don't."

"I'm kidding, Alpha, lighten up," Lily sighed.

"I hate that joke," Alpha muttered.

"I hate it when people talk about death," Proxima sighed.

"So do I," Mark said in a low voice. "I- I fear death."

"Who doesn't," Eric sighed, staring at Alpha with interest.

"I do too," Alpha said uncertainly as he stared up at the white clouds moving overhead. "But I anticipate it too. Something's gotta happen," he said confidently. "Maybe as I stare at the stars, I'll join the stars. Maybe I'll float up there with mum."

"Or maybe you'll just disappear," Scorpius added.

" _I_ will… but my soul won't," Alpha muttered. "It's gotta go somewhere, doesn't it?"

"Depends how powerful your own soul is," Alexis said. "Can it survive without a host?"

"Doesn't mean anything," Mark muttered, staring up. "My parents died, my best friend is dead, my foster brother is dead, and nothing suggests they're anywhere near me."

"If you fear death," Melvin said in a forced calm voice. "Then why do you fight?"

Mark actually had a small smile on his face, "I love life, but I love my family more. The family I have left. Don't you? Wouldn't you save your brother?"

"Of course, I"-

"Even if it costs you your life?" Alex asked him.

Melvin shut up. He looked uncertain as he glanced from Mark to Alex and then to Morpheus, whose hair turned yellow, green and to black in the span of half a minute. Melvin did not seem to have an answer ready immediately but after a minute, he finally nodded, "Yes… of course I will."

"Well, he's fighting the war," Maria said. "I'm scared too but I have a sense of duty. Maybe you'll _have_ to die."

"Morpheus is a _child,"_ Melvin said. "Like you. He shouldn't be involved and getting him involved is murder."

"If you let us free," Aramaster said conversationally. "We won't do anything. We'll leave. The Reservation won't take us back anyway. Just let us go and we'll leave the country. We'll be out of your hair."

"Not gonna work," Aries told them apathetically. "You're coming with us, you're going to be imprisoned, and your fate will be up to the DA. Not us and if it was up to me, you'd die. So, you'd better pray they're more lenient than I am."

Albus saw Neil walk from behind some bushes and sit beside him, staring up as they waited. "Where were you?"

"Talking," Neil muttered. He reached into his pocket and to Albus' surprise, handed him the Resurrection Stone. "I don't need it."

Albus took it back but stared curiously. It was a month early. "Neil… are you ok?"

"When have I ever been?" Neil wondered, staring up determinedly. "At least- at least I said goodbye."

Before Albus could respond, and before Neil could decide on his next step, rustling in the trees and bushes surrounding them interrupted. Lysander had walked in then, beside him three Centaurs and Apollo, walking on his own two legs. He looked like he'd done a lot of walking. Aries leapt up and embraced him tightly. Apollo showed her emotion too. Tears even leaked from his eyes, both probably grieving about their father. "It's ok," Apollo said lowly.

Aries sighed and broke apart from him. The Centaur stood highly over Apollo and blocked him off from his sister. "The Child is ours now. If you want passage out, you will back away from him."

Slowly, more and more Centaurs cantered up. It seemed like half the herd had arrived led by, thankfully, Firenze. The walk was going to prove to be a long one but it happened. Albus did not know what Lysander said but it must've had something to do with Apollo. The boy was the only human allowed atop a Centaur's back. As they walked, a Centaur continued saying, continuously reminding them, "The forest hides many secrets. Undergrowths, passages, the stars themselves, the trees, the earth, the very roots… all hide secrets."

One by one, the Hogwarts Guard had to accept blindfolds. Albus felt this might be how Apollo saw things. Darkness. They were led by hands through the trees, taking blind twists and turns it actually was bothersome. Albus could hear Melvin complaining continuously behind him but Lysander seemed to be taking it naturally. Aries was talking to Firenze about how Apollo would be released once the war ended. Firenze promised he would be but remained vague on the details despite her attempt to get more words from him.

It felt like so long. After three hours passed of walking, taking short rests before walking again, they stopped to have some food which the Centaurs said were branches and leaves, saying this was their meal for the day, before going off again, back to getting nicks and cuts from the branches and bushes, even a Kneazle had dropped on Albus at one point. It had to be two more hours before they finally stopped. Firenze handled them down what felt like another tunnel and said as Albus moved aside for others to come down, "You may take your blindfold off when you are safely in the tunnel. The passageway will lead you to Hogsmeade countryside, specifically the ruins of Hogsnout village."

It was a relief. They did not walk immediately. Evening was beginning to fall. It was hard to believe they had rescued students so short a time ago. They rested for an hour, making very small talk, no one in the mood to continue the conversation they had before the Centaurs arrived. It was half an hour of walking before they finally stopped at what looked like a dead end. Lysander moved a boulder above them with his wand once more and they climbed out, one by one, until they reached the ruins of Hogsnout village.

"Muggle-born sanctuary," Simon sighed. He knelt, as if in respect for them.

Proxima actually shook her head and took his arm, "You want to pay respects, do so at the gravesite, not where the deed was done."

"Plus, we sort of have a ways to go," Melvin added. "Come on! I want safety!"

"You're safe already, calm down," Maria sighed, grabbing his arm.

Night had already fallen and they walked on for another five minutes before they saw, before their eyes, the lit, cobbled streets of Hogsmeade village. It never looked so welcoming before. They rushed over to it, so grateful further when they saw, as the guard to the village, DA members. They hailed the students curiously, Albus waving his hand frantically for their attention. They were safe. They were actually safe and they were out of the school. The students were safe, the village was safe and they'd remain there from then on. A DA member who introduced herself as Susan B. Macmillan hugged Pierre tightly and the boy sobbed into her shoulder.

Neil looked like he wanted to break down too but he did not. They did not have to. Albus did not need the pat on the back from Scorpius to tell him that they'd made it. They were led right after all. Many Guard members rushed into the village, some actually fell on bended knee as the relief of safety washed over them. It really did seem like it was ok. For the first time in a long while, they were safe from the Arsenal and the Reservation. Neil was one of the last ones to enter the village alongside Albus. He gazed at the lights disbelievingly.

"So, now what?" Albus asked quietly. "What'll you do?"

Neil's face darkened slightly as he felt his own heartbeat. "Do what James told me to do. Live…"


	29. The Goblin's Amulet

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 27: The Goblin's Amulet**

"… _at least until the end of the war," Neil continued. "What happens afterwards is anybody's guess."_

Staying in Hogsmeade felt stranger than staying in the Room of Requirement at first. Everything changed. The security was very tight and it even seemed to have its own Ministry as the only piece of the Wizarding world left intact. News was rampant, being passed from villager to villager and their numbers were increasing by the day. Portkeys were taken and the protections around Hogsmeade extended, going further and further into the flatlands around it. Tent and encampments were set up, the numbers easily reached a thousand and maybe a little bit more. There was even a center in the very middle of the countryside for people who wanted to flee the country which made the influx of strangers bearable.

Incommodo had blocked the country off so Albus guessed these Portkeys were illegal. Then again, with the Ministry fallen and the world in chaos, what wasn't legal these days? February ended and March began. It was the first time Albus had a taste of living anywhere in the Wizarding world as an adult. No one was working. Food was handed out to everyone three times a day, it being multiplied, even freshly cooked by house elves when they could. The lands were growing little by little, even the caves in the mountains were starting to be taken and protected for more people to find shelter and this forced the trolls to retreat and some Goblins, who were also seen, to get riled up. Albus watched as the DA expanded little by little and it did somewhat increase the morale of the populace living there. Their only scare came at the beginning of March when the Reservation's ship attempted landing and failed to do so, leaving only a sizzling sound in the shields.

The DA's numbers were also increasing though at a much slower pace than the population of course. More and more people fled, especially after the scare. Portkeys were being set up to take them to other countries, set to self destruct after use and more and more started using them, especially as more and more started coming, bringing news which other places were being attacked. Newcastle was apparently taken, London was taken over except for the palace itself which was protected with insane amounts of magic, and most of Wales had fallen to the Reservation while all of Ireland was Reservation. Each time, when those people arrived, tension was generally felt reverberating through the village.

Yet, these people also came with rumors. The Reservation was going slower with each campaign. The damage Seth had wrought with his order was still being felt. It increased boldness within its ranks. More started fighting randomly, they all were killed quickly and it rarely had any larger impact but it meant that the Reservation was slowing down. They were getting weaker. Apparently, their march through Wiltshire had come to a complete halt and nobody could explain why. Something there had stopped them completely and they were forced to roll back according to the few who escaped the dotted villages in the country. Scorpius said it was his family's efforts that saved the day but Lysander and Luna seemed to think the Centaurs had gotten involved once again. Albus heard the guards holding Aramaster laughing about it and he knew Aramaster was listening too.

Albus did not know what was going on with Aramaster and his crew. Him, Intonus, Flare and Rai were locked up tight but very few were standing guard. The DA had suffered losses in the war and few were able to look after the village let alone guard prisoners and that worried Albus. If the village ever suffered an attack, very few were there to defend it. Their best bet was that the mountains were rugged and too high to support the ship doing anything to their protections. Albus heard little of the prisoners beyond Aramaster screaming and yelling, even Melvin asked to visit them once and was let down. The DA were taking no risks and Albus honestly could not blame them.

Of the original Dumbledore's Army, few were left. Sixteen of the original twenty-eight, some of whom were dead and many of whom were captured. Still no word on what the fate of Angelina was and nobody dared talk about Harry, Ron and Hermione who were captive. The rumors were too varied. In fact, most of the DA's force was made up of witches and wizards who volunteered either during the Battle of Hogwarts or during the current war and some of them, when given the chance, were leaving with their families. Albus could not blame them either. Melvin talked openly of wanting to leave but Morpheus insisted on staying and seeing the war through. Morpheus had proven his loyalty when he spied on the Arsenal for them and frequently told the DA what they were up to.

Meanwhile, news started coming in about the Arsenal. Greece sent message saying they had no information on a Mors Incommodo and nobody had seen anything of him. Neil and Sierra dared a venture into the school once the portrait in the bungalow was temporarily set up again and they returned saying Lex was overseeing the students still, none had died, but Incommodo was not there. He was gone. Albus did not know what this meant. Some thought this meant that the efforts by the DA had finally destroyed him and he had died on the journey and would never be found. Others insisted if this was indeed Herpo himself, he _would_ be found and he _would_ return. Albus knew better. His Rune was getting clearer, which meant Incommodo was still alive. He wanted to believe they were safe but he knew it was hard to believe.

The Hogwarts Guard meanwhile, had taken to relaxing and training themselves. Aries and Mark gave lessons to any who asked. Frank could be heard bragging to anyone, even chatting up waitresses, that he could pull a Stunning spell off even if he was only third year. Indeed, he even showed off an Explosion curse when challenged by Alpha and upon his success, Alpha asked for lessons too. The Guard mainly stuck together and took up a whole two floors in the Three Broomsticks. Albus supposed it was because of their efforts they were given special accommodations. Albus for one took up a room at the top floor and rested there with Scorpius, who was out mostly with Lucy, probably snogging her or who-else-knew-what.

Albus left his room door open except when reading, which was when he closed it. He was nearly done with the book too. He had finally gotten to the chapter on dark objects and he immersed himself into it right away.

 **Dark Objects**

 _Dark objects are objects on which are placed permanent runes which make Charms and curses permanently placed on them. They were first made when a wand was attached to them. Witches and wizards were able to channel their magic through such objects. Upon runes becoming common, specific Charms could be placed, giving these objects additional powers to ward or even Charm any given area. However, some objects have curses placed on them which make them very dangerous to be used._

 _Some objects are considered lesser as they do not surface as often. The Eternal Juggler was a single ball which had a curse placed on it. The victim, most recently little Georgie Ford, was cursed to eternally juggle the balls before the curse was finally lifted by the Bulgarian hospital. It is now kept stored away in an unknown location, believed to be somewhere in England. (Rumors suggest the Malfoy family has it.) One noted object that was destroyed in 1999 was a cursed necklace which brings instant death to whoever touches it directly. Used as a weapon briefly in the second war against Voldemort, it was deemed illegal by then-Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt and sent to Egypt to be destroyed._

 _Another cursed object was Herpo's old Scepter, location now unknown. It was said to be imbued with a Basilisk's eye so whoever gazes upon the orb itself suffers death. The Scepter is also capable of holding three wands, making its power tremendous. It has never yet been handled at its full power except by Herpo the Foul himself. Since Ancient times, the Scepter, while still existent, has been considered inactive. The last it was seen was in a Greek bidding war won by little known and inactive Mortimer Ink, a boy who had disappeared years prior in his childhood and now presumed dead._

 _Objects are also generally soul-based. Pertaining to the earlier chapter on soul, the Spectral Cube was said to have the power to detect the state of a soul but nothing else. The Black Orb has the capability to detect and manipulate the soul at the wielder's command but was only ever in use in Medieval times. It is widely believed Morgan's soul was at threat before the Orb saved her. The only witch who seemed to know how to use it was Morgan Le Fay and rumors that she passed this knowledge on to her descendants, widely believed to be the infamous Wallader family, are unconfirmed._

 _What perhaps rises more than any other objects are the Medieval Relics of Great Britain. The Soulless Scepter being used by Morgan in Medieval times has offensive power of tremendous proportions, The Black Orb has the ability to grant immortality to a soul and even magically reanimate the dead, The Enchanter's Amulet has enormous defensive power rivaled only by the offense the Scepter brings, the Dueler's Sword grants victory to the wielder and absorbs magical properties, the Eagle's Quill controls the action of any given individual within reasonable demand, the Earthen Cloak conceals and grants the wearer the properties of whatever it looks like thus granting true ethereal invisibility, and the Serpentine Staff grants the wilders an army of serpents that can be modified at will. It is said that whoever wields all seven Relics will never be defeated._

 _However, it is also noted that wielding all seven is all but impossible. With all the Relics requiring specific mindset to be able to use and the Amulet itself requiring a specific bloodline make any one person wielding all seven impossible. The requirements make these Relics particularly interesting to scholars as objects are generally…_

Albus closed the book thoughtfully. Well, it did not kill his hopes, that was for sure. They _could_ be saved. He just hoped Incommodo might get rid of Ink's soul for whatever reason. If not, he hoped Seth would help him there and do what had to be done. Seth had a plan in mind, Albus knew, but what mattered was Incommodo would die at the end of it. He thought it might work after hearing Maria lecture about the Orb, he was somewhat comforted to know that even without Maria, reading the book would've still given him the knowledge he needed. Riley really did save his life. Albus sighed as he put it aside, walking out of his room and looking up and down the hall. Albus' room was right across from Seth's room which he shared with Simon. Albus frequently saw their door wide open, Simon laying back on the bed thoughtfully while Seth watched from the window. He even sat on a high balcony, overlooking the village.

"Hey, Al," Simon said neutrally. "Come on in. Being alone with Seth is quite discomforting."

"He's not gonna murder you in your sleep, you know," Albus commented as he walked in.

"I'm a pacifist by nature," Simon sighed. "Killing people doesn't do my mentality justice. And it's _wrong."_

"Why do you share a room with him then?" Albus asked to which Simon smiled guiltily.

"He's still my friend," Simon shrugged. "And when the war is over, he shouldn't have any more reason to murder people. That… and the only other free room is the one next to Lucy's room and I swear, from behind the wall, you can hear her snog Scorpius into the next century. Gotta hand it to them, it takes real commitment to go for a romantic relationship when you could be two days away from dying. They're not giving it a break. Even Alpha is shutting up these days and he's weird."

"Yeah, he's… supposed to be bunking with me but he doesn't come in till midnight," Albus smirked. "You doing ok?"

"I'm not doing ok until my parents' killers are gone."

"And you call yourself a pacifist," Albus quipped.

Simon was grinning guiltily as Albus walked over to the balcony to where Seth stood. It was quite the view. They could see Hogwarts from there. The castle looked the same as ever, as if nothing had ever happened to it. The village itself looked very lively from above too. At least the people were walking about, nobody too scared to be outdoors. Seth sighed quietly as they watched. The DA were patrolling too, they could see troll movement in the mountains and smaller figures Albus supposed might've been Goblins but even they could not break through. Not that they tried recently.

"They will, eventually," Seth muttered, probably having seen where Albus was looking and correctly deduced what he was thinking. "They're strong enough and the Reservation are providing them with wands so they can inflict whatever curses to absorb into whatever metals they make. Add Rojer to the equation and the protections around Hogsmeade will collapse, especially with Incommodo gone. Plus… take a look." Seth used a spell that created a sort of watery magnifier. It acted as some sort of telescope to let Albus see into the mountains. The Goblins were there, hacking away at the protections and with them, a larger Goblin was holding up what looked like an Amulet. Aries' Amulet. "Lex handed it to them. Implies the Goblins aren't really on a side, they just want Wizardkind to fall. With Incommodo gone, they'll break in and we'll be overrun."

"Do- do you think he's gone?" Albus asked.

"No," Seth shook his head. "He's alive. Probably Herpo by now. Well, he'd better be. He came really weak and defeated. And once he acquires a new body, it'll be with one soul, not two souls as originally planned. In fact, if he wasn't so beaten, he would've had a stronger body, more magic, and immunity from the Killing Curse. So, the rebellion actually had an effect. If he's not Herpo, he's dead and if he's dead, Lex wouldn't be so loyal still nor would Arsenal members be coming from Greece in droves. Looks like the children from generations of his old followers are coming here. That's disturbing."

"What?"

"Greek witches and wizards coming here, their Scepter being used and maybe destroyed," Seth pointed. "How does it look to the Greek Ministry? Even if we win, we'll still have a whole new set of problems with them and it'll take a real good explanation to placate them. Probably have to pay for their loss and we can't. Not with the bank wrecked and the Goblins against us."

They continued watching. Mark and Neil had walked out of the Three Broomsticks inn together and down the street. Albus did not know where but he did fall into deep thought. Seth was right. Their problems might not end even for three years, even if the war ended that day, they'd still have problems to deal with. "How's the Alchemical work going?" he asked casually.

"It's done," Seth said frankly. "Works. Now to see how it can be used. Maria is trying to test a theory and Aries used a rune spell to summon a monkey and we tested it. The monkey acted the way it should. Its heart continued for five minute after a Killing Curse hit it. Then it died. Sort of crazy."

"Great," Albus said quietly. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me," Seth said bluntly. He turned to Albus and stepped back, "Al… I'm backing out. Find someone else to do it. I'm not going to kill you."

Albus was surprised and ironically a little hurt at the sudden backtrack. Seth kept staring at him determinedly, like he had made his decision. Albus stared back firmly, "When Incommodo comes back, he's gonna have the power levels of me, Voldemort, Herpo and Ink all channeled through that insane Scepter. If the Relics don't do it"-

"Then by all means, throw yourself in front of a Killing Curse,"-

"Do that and the fight will only get more destructive," Albus told him. He couldn't believe Seth was backing out _again._ Without remorse, honestly. "You do realize that the quickler and cleaner the death is, the less people die. All we need is him destroying the Orb, freeing those souls, and then you kill me. Simple. _Someone_ will have to do it."

"I'm not doing something for your father to imprison me for life and Simon to hate me," Seth said blankly. "Not after everything I've worked for. You wanna die, great. Find someone else."

"You're the only one Seth," Albus said frankly. Seth shrugged like it wasn't his problem but Albus went on, "Once he takes over, someone will have to do the deed and you're the only one who'd be willing to. Look, back out now if you want but I'm trusting that once it happens, you'll do what you have to do. I _might_ be saved. But you have to, Seth. Especially if he returns as Herpo."

They stared at each other determinedly long. It was as if they were going to try staring each other down. Seth sighed and shook his head, looking away towards the street again. "Fine. Whatever. So, everyone I know has a death wish. Big deal."

"Started caring now?" Albus asked calmly. "You were telling me last year you'd do it without remorse. What happened?"

Seth stared at him, his eyes empty but his face looking annoyed, "I just don't want to kill you is all." Seth sighed and looked down. "I'll think about it. I mean, really think because killing you might make Simon hate me forever. And then, there you are assuming I'll even live to kill you," Seth reminded him. "I could be dead by then. This is the Reservation and Herpo we're dealing with. Both pretty much want me dead. Hell, even your side wants me dead. Doing this job just adds another crime to my long list."

"Yet, here we are plotting it," Albus reminded him. "You have a memory of it, you can even share it with Maria and have backup. You'd be doing the right thing. Ironically."

With those final words, Albus left Seth alone on the balcony. He hoped he would do the right thing and do the deed. Only he would be willing to. Aries maybe but Albus preferred asking Seth. He would have less problem with it. Albus walked out of the inn to stretch, knowing Seth was probably watching him from above and walked down the street towards the Hogs Head with his head full of thoughts and scenarios. He had to admit to himself, he was worried now. Seth was unwilling, Albus might truly have to die by someone else's hand and it would be painful if he tried.

To make matters worse, the day looked like it was fast approaching. Goblins were hacking away at their protective shields that were so limited now without Incommodo in the area. It was impressive they managed to keep the Reservation off the first time, they mightn't get so lucky the second time. Albus walked past Zonko's Joke shop where a number of younger kids were playing, and continued down the street. The steak house was there, the site of his first date with Alexis. His last date with Alexis was the back of Puddifoot's. He had to think about this.

Regardless of his attempts, death was likely. So, whenever he died, he would see James again, he would see Walter and Molly, he would see Hagrid and he did not know who else would be joining him. Scorpius? He was certain of his own death as much as Albus was. Mark? He feared death but he feared losing his loved ones more. Alpha? He almost anticipated his death so long as he had people around him. Lily? Well, that would make Alpha happy. But what happened to those left alive? How much grieving would there be? Riley, the rest of the Guard, let alone his mother and father, and his baby brother or sister on the way. If Albus had one regret, it was that he might never get to meet the baby.

Sierra and Morpheus ran past him over to the Hogs Head, giggling at something inside. Alexander was sitting on the side reading a book through his thick-rimmed glasses. Despite what Alexis said about Alexander secretly liking Albus, he showed no hint that he knew Albus even existed. As Albus passed, he looked inside. He could see what Morpheus and Sierra was giggling at. Melvin was actually sitting across the table from a girl his age. He seemed right at home and for once happy. Albus actually felt pleased to see it. Melvin had just wanted to be left alone. Because Soto had arrived at his shop one day, Melvin was forced against his will into the war and ultimately expelled. If things had stayed the same, he could've stayed in Hogwarts with his brother, lay low and evacuate if he needed to. Albus felt sorry for the guy.

On another table, he spied Mark sharing a drink with Neil. Albus did not get a good look at the drink but it did seem like it was rum or whiskey. Neil was sleeping his head on the table and Mark was just staring into space. Both of them looked completely hopeless, tugging Albus' heartstrings more. The war had to end. If he had any comfort, regardless of what ultimately happened to him after death, whoever was right regarding the talk of death in the forest, it was that problems like this and people like Neil and Mark may be allowed to have a chance of recovery.

Albus sighed, feeling like sitting down himself, maybe staring into space like Mark. He was considering sitting beside Alexander, maybe hungry for younger company, when Rose Weasley walked on out from the bungalow. Beside her, arm tightly around her was Riley. She looked very out of place, like she had suddenly realized something. Hugo, Lucy and Roxanne met her in the countryside. She seemed to be in the middle of explaining to Hugo something, "So, I decided to come back. I'm sorry for running off, I swear, after the war is over, I'll explain _everything._ I just… don't want to leave my friends behind again." Hugo just stared at her cautiously. Lucy shrugged and accepted her apology but Hugo was unsure. Rose went on, "Apollo was right," she muttered. "But… either he didn't know what my reasons were or he didn't tell."

"What are those reasons," Hugo asked quietly. "What was more important than me fighting a war? What was more important than Alpha getting mind-blown? What was more important than saving the world from people like the Reservation? Huh?"

Rose looked like she was going to tell, truly looked ready, like she had psyched herself up for this when Scorpius' voice sounded, "Rosie! You- you look a lot…"

"Better," Lucy offered. "Slimmer, and more like the Rose I knew? Yeah, I agree with Scorpius."

"Rosie and I have something to tell you guys… and it might shock you," Riley said in a bored but measured tone.

Lucy sighed, "Well, after what happened with Mark and Aries, I'm sort of prepared for anything? So, when's the wedding and when's the baby due?"

Rose went red and Riley looked down, "Well, that's the thing."

Before Riley could finish, a loud explosion sounded. Part of the barrier had broken apart and three DA members rushed in. "They're breaking through! We can't hold them!"

Albus' stomach fell. _Great._ Another attack. Just when life in Hogsmeade was getting regular. The Reservation was never going to leave them alone until they broke through. Their ship couldn't do it, then the Goblins would. They had wands, Seth said. They had enough power. Albus saw Alexander running in the opposite direction but Albus ran forward towards the Goblins.

If they came anywhere, it would be the mountainous edge off the countryside. As expected, Susan B. Macmillan, Dean Thomas and three other newer volunteers were on the frontlines fighting them. It did not seem to be a winning battle though. They were far outnumbered. Pierre was hiding behind a small shack watching with fearful eyes as his mother was fighting them off.

Albus jumped at the crack. His jump was due to the appearance of two more, Louis Weasley rushed in and behind him was Fred. Albus felt him touch his shoulder real quickly before rushing off into the battle. More and more started coming in. A loud explosion sent Susan, Fred and Dean flying off and they rushed in at the droves. Albus sent a quick Stunner before backing away. _Damn it, damn it! Already?_ Albus recognized some of the Goblins this time. Riley had his side too, firing off his own spells, spells that seemed pretty advanced. Many were the same ones who attacked the Malfoy Manor two years ago, the ones who survived Albus' rampage after Ridge so nearly killed Lily. They seemed to recognize him too. _"Stupefy! Terra Dimoveo!"_

The Stunning spell was parried easily and a single blast from their new Amulet forced Albus to conjure the more difficult shield charm, _"Obscurum Expunctus!"_

The blast dissipated into smoke once it contacted Albus' yellowish shield. He knew it was not perfect, he was barely good with the Charm, but it had to do. He sent an Explosion curse outside it. The Goblins scattered, taking apart the last slivers of protections as more and more charged in. It was over. Albus backed away some more, almost into Rose, who had her wand up. "Finally fighting?"

"We're frigging cornered!" she yelled. "What do you expect me to do?"

As if on cue, another Explosion curse sounded scattering the next horde of Goblins. A small figure pushed past Albus and into the throng like an idiot. Frank Longbottom was yelling madly, firing explosion curse after Explosion curse, laughing as the Goblins were forced to flee. _"Expulso! Confringo! Expulso! EXPULSO!"_ He laughed again, "Haha! You haven't MET Frankie yet! EXPULSO!"

Riley fired explosive curses too, causing as much chaos as he could, even transfiguring the debris from the loose earth into knives. It practically shook the ground and Albus had Scorpius and Lucy rush by his side. Riley was a little off the side. A jet of green light hitting a Goblin signaled Seth's arrival. "Scatter and regroup!" a scratchy voice yelled roughly and they did so. They avoided all forthcoming jets of light, the Amulet absorbing any other explosions Frank sent. Then, Simon rushed in, breathless, "Don't mind them scattering, use their numbers against them. They're still in groups, they can't not be. Al, Seth, take each other's backs!" he ordered intensely.

Albus and Seth did as told, Simon yelling more orders. Pretty soon, as the Goblins were firing jets of spells, Scorpius, Riley and Hugo took each other's backs, forming a small circle, shielding themselves against the Goblins. Simon was still breathless, still giving commands. He sent Frank in again and he started blowing them up again. The combination of wand and metals made them too formidable. Frank had barely avoided it, Seth conjured a dome-like shield to avoid them and Albus shook the earth slightly to keep the ones after him off.

Then, Lucy rushed in. Scorpius yelled but she sent a jet of fiery red light at them. The Goblins surrounded her but she ducked around them, over them, casting at one after another. Lucy seemed to be very nimble, able to evade at the very least, she even leapt over one and did a handstand before flipping over another and rolling away from a jet of light. Truly, a girl who took gymnastics as a child, even wrote to have it as a requirement for Aurors, showed why. The Goblins even tried jets of green light at her but she avoided them easily, using her size over them to her advantage, even twirling her wand at the air above them and making an invisible heavy something press weight on them. One explosion later and a rush of fire from Scorpius and Riley scared them off.

Meanwhile, two kids from Zonko's had set off fireworks which got two Goblins chasing after them, battling through the sparklers and smoke. They ran off but a knife sailed through the air and struck one in the ear. Louis fired a Stunning spell to throw the Goblin off. Albus' stomach sank further as the Goblins came further in. A burst of light around the perimeter told Albus that the protections had been replaced but with the amount of Goblins in, that was meaningless.

"Sierra, go!" Simon yelled. Then, a wave of blonde hair told Albus that Sierra had come. A burst of smoke later and a flash of white light. _"Caecus!"_ Rose's voice yelled.

A blinding flash of light exploded from her wand. It certainly succeeded in keeping them off. Albus felt a scuffling of two pairs of feet rush past him. A burst of black smoke told Albus someone had used Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Albus heard jets of light and he did not dare fire his own, worried he would hit whoever had rushed in front of him. He heard Rose shriek something, heard a bunch of scampering feet behind him, Riley yelling for help, Seth firing a Killing Curse and another pair of feet rush past. A loud thud sounded, two pairs of people apparently having bumped into each other, and a scratchy voice yelled, "Take the girl!"

Rose shrieked again, and then Hugo's yell went on, _"Expelliarmus!"_

A loud bang went off and the smoke dissipated. It took Albus' eyes a while to adjust to the sudden presence of light but Hugo and Lucy seemed undeterred. Lily seemed to have come in all the chaos too but Simon was on the floor and Hugo started casting spells wildly but the Goblins had parried them all effortlessly. They seemed like an unbreakable wall but this time, they had Rose hostage. They held a glowing knife to her throat and a spherical instrument resting on a rod at her stomach and another held a similar one to her heart area. They stopped, Albus' heart beating wildly.

He did not know what had happened and how it happened so fast, let alone in complete darkness. The effects of the darkened scuffle made itself known. Sierra and Morpheus were holding their Amulet threateningly, Seth was pointing his wand but looked bloody and bruised, Scorpius' scalp and blonde hair was stained with red but he stayed standing. Meanwhile, Rose was captured, Hugo was scratched but he had a bunch of instruments at his feet and Lily was pointing her wand threateningly at them, about to destroy them. The DA arrived in droves too, led by Susan and Louis. The two had their wands raised and alone looked unhurt. Pierre was also hostage, watching fearfully. His wand seemed to be smoking, meaning he too had fired a spell to save the situation and had gotten captured as a result. The situation looked hopeless now.

Now Rose was captured though and Morpheus had the Amulet twirling between his fingers, everything had gone still. Sierra was giggling at them, almost taunting them, inciting their anger further but they did not dare kill Rose just yet. Albus' cousin was fighting back but they held her strongly and a trickle of blood on her chest from their instruments stopped her from fighting further. Hugo's wand was shaking now, looking very tense now his sister was captured. Slowly, the Goblins left started encircling them, surrounding the small group of fighters who had arrived for the skirmish.

"Ok, so here's how it's gonna go," Louis said breathlessly. "You hand us"-

"No," the Goblins said scratchily. "We have it over you this time! This is _our_ battle. You will hand us the thieves and our Amulet or we kill this girl and this boy and take it by force! NOW!"

"Think about what you're doing," Louis told them. "We're beating the Reservation. They're fighting amongst themselves, in a few months, their campaign will be toast and you'll be left with a very bad end of whatever deal the Ministry cuts."

"They're completely irrational," Scorpius muttered.

"Is that a threat?" a Goblin challenged Louis.

"By far," Riley agreed with Lucy nodding.

"Their Orb is gone," Seth reminded them. "It's only a matter of time but their destruction is being timed. It's in our hands and you'll be beaten."

"This is your last chance," Susan said calmly. "Release my son and release Miss Weasley… or you'll be left worse off than when you started."

The Goblins stood still, facing them as if they had all gone mad. Like they all had some nerve even _trying_ to talk them out of their campaign. The Head Goblin, this one bigger and burlier than the one Albus and Lucius had killed two years back, held what looked like a dagger but with a ball at the point. "No. The Wizards have refused negotiation, refused to acknowledge our contributions, some Ministers even took our bank over, they left us with petty criminals and refused our rightful possessions of wands despite our capability of using magic! KILL THEM ALL!"

"Goal, get them!" Seth yelled.

Albus was confused but Lancet had crouched on all fours and started transforming. The venom having been sucked out seemed to have given him some sort of control over his Lycanthropy. He had never turned before now. Lancet's wolf form was very different though, he did seem to be in pain but it wasn't doing anything yet. He did not seem to have to be on four legs. In fact, he still looked humanoid, just with wolfish fur. The fur growing out seemed to be what was causing him pain and the more pain he was caused, the more magic burst out of him, attacking Goblins and DA members. The ones holding Pierre lost their grip on him and Lancet leapt at the ones holding Rose.

Morpheus threw the Amulet to Sierra with a smirk, his hair glistening with blue. Then…

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Hugo and Frank yelled at once as Pierre crawled away. Albus was not sure. Either both had managed or just Hugo but the instruments they were holding flew out of their hands and a burst of fire from the Amulet destroyed them all. Scorpius actually unleashed a burst of fire to rush at the Goblins mercilessly. Albus was not sure if he had killed any of them or not but the Goblins yelled as they raised their wands. Rose started fighting back but she got hit on the back of the head with something, making her go still. With all their instruments destroyed, they went red in anger. Albus raised his own wand, sensing a weakness in their wall now their instruments were gone. _"Confringo!"_

A fiery explosion knocked them off their feet and the ones holding Pierre were forced to let go. He ran to his mother just as a jet of green light impacted her face and she fell back just as Pierre reached her. He stopped, glassy-eyed, as if not fully comprehending what had happened. Albus did not think his stomach could sink any further. The Goblins had used the wands they wanted so badly and killed someone. Another pointed his wand at Rose next and Hugo yelled and ran in. It was both brave and stupid. Lily had to follow him and Albus went in next, not about to watch those two get overrun again. Riley started firing shield-breaker Charms at them, managing to break the wall of Goblins and allowing Albus' next spell to have an effect.

 _Expulso,_ he thought.

The Goblins about to attack Hugo and Lily were blown apart and a jet of green light from Seth killed another. Lancet attacked the Goblins around them, apparently fully in control of his own mind. Lucy rushed in again, going for another bout of evasion to distract more Goblins. A rush of fire burned about three of them before they doused it, but the ones holding Rose wasted no more time. "Stop or she dies!" one yelled angrily. "One more move, and her blood is added to our Blood-powered instrument. Hand our Amulet back or the battle only begins!"

"Enough," a half-soft, half-scratchy voice yelled from behind. They stopped. A Goblin walked in. At least, what Albus guessed was a Goblin. He had their skin, even warts, but something in his eyes, his eyes frequently changing color, reminded Albus of Morpheus. "Stand down. We're leaving this trash pile! They're waiting for us!" They stopped. They stared at him but he was holding an instrument to keep them off his eyes. "I don't want them getting mad at disobeying orders, do you? Leave this trash pile and go back. The battle is lost anyway. The protections are back up and stronger."

Two Goblins took his instrument from him, gazed at it interestedly and looked straight into his eyes which now matched the Goblin's hazel eyes. Somehow, Albus knew what would happen three seconds before it did. He would forever wish he had the mind to act but his mind was so filled with tension, it had not occurred to him. The instrument glowed and Lancet's wolfish form was contorted, he was screaming in pain before a pointy end, as sharp as a dagger stuck out of the sphere. He stuck it through Lancet and kicked him down, leaving him to die in his now furless, human form.

More joined the ones holding Rose. "Oh, please," Seth scoffed. "How many threats are you gonna make? We won! You're routed."

Albus could not help but feel a little angry at Seth. He sent Lancet in and it resulted in who-knew-what to his body, and now he was taunting the people who were threatening Rose.

The two charged at Rose and Hugo yelled. His Disarming charms only did so much. Albus moved the earth, Lucy had even fired the Imperius Curse on one of them, Scorpius actually used the Cruciatus Curse, Seth and Sierra sent Killing Curses, and Hugo and Lily actually charged them, their skins physically repelling all objects as they pinned them but a loud bang silenced them.

Hugo and Lily rolled off, Frank stopped and fell, Pierre just went white and froze stiff, and Morpheus stopped, staring in shock and Sierra was unconscious against Seth's sitting form. Everyone who had tried attacking them back had been stopped but the real casualty was left to die. The Goblins used the chaos to flee. Nobody would follow them. Not this time. Frank was holding Lancet, wand on his wounds, trying to save him but Albus, Riley and Hugo ran for Rose. Her fallen form was unmoving but she was still breathing, her chest moving up and down as she stared straight up at the sky. Albus knew what was happening before he made it up.

Sierra used the Amulet one last time and a large blast froze the Goblins the DA had chased after. They fell to the floor, having lost their Amulet but having made an effect on the situation. A lot of the DA were down, some dead, and Alex and Eric rushed in from behind, "The village! The Arsenal is attacking, Aries and Mark were- what?" They stopped at the scene before them. The Goblins had killed two people, three if Lancet failed to pull through. The DA grabbed them roughly and kicked them off. Many were resisting but it made Albus fully realize how serious a Goblin rebellion was.

The moment was surreal. The red-head cousin seemed half crushed as if by a boulder even though it was a magical instrument. Whatever the Goblins had done had caused a lot of damage. Riley looked worried. They dragged her to a more grassy area and Riley readied his wand, attempting to save her. Scorpius had just made it up concernedly and Rose sighed. Only Scorpius, Albus, Lily and Hugo were there. She sighed as Riley sat back, "You are so not fighting right now."

"I- I never wanted to," Rose whispered. "I just- I just wanted to… I…"

Riley sat back, looking miserable. He whispered something to Scorpius that made him gape in misery. "No, No, Rosie, no," Scorpius' eyes leaked down, openly crying now as he picked her head up with Hugo. Albus tried the few healing spells he knew but the damage seemed to be a Curse.

Rose actually smiled slightly, "You- you actually do care, huh?"

"Hey- just- just beca… I don't have to date you to show I care," Scorpius sobbed. "Rosie…"

"I- I care for you too, Scorpius," Rose muttered. "Lay me down, now, ok? I- I want to look up." Scorpius did as told and she stared up, breathing getting lighter.

"Rosie, stay safe, ok," Hugo said quietly, his eyes leaking. "Don't die, I mean it!"

"Hugo, can you- come here a sec?" she asked solemnly. Hugo did as told and Albus stared in disbelief. Lucy seemed in a state of shock, like she couldn't believe what had happened. She had assumed a responsible role from a young age, especially over Hugo. Hugo looked devastated and broken. "Listen to me, and listen well, I want you to live. Ok? And I want you to- to- just live, ok?" Rose said tensely to him. "I mean it, don't you dare die on me! You're getting yourself killed and I- I only wanted you to- to be as good as me and mum. To get good grades, to study, to have a decent job, make a name for yourself and…"

"Rosie… I was, I wanted to but you… look, I just…" Hugo was crying. "I'll be fine. But I need to fight back. It's the right thing to do."

Rose pulled him closer and whispered something in Hugo's ear. Albus was not sure what it was, but Hugo raised his eyes, disbelievingly, staring at Rose like he had never really known his sister properly before. As she allowed him to slowly pull himself away from her, still in shock, she told him, "Do whatever you think is right," her eyes fighting to stay open. "Just… take care of yourself. Ok?"

"Rosie," Lily said confidently. "Hugo's gonna be fine. I'm with him."

Rose sighed in what was supposed to be relief, "I know. I trust you."

"R-Rosie…" Albus said quietly. "Rose… don't give it up, ok? Stay. You'll be fine."

"Don-don't say that, Rosie," Scorpius muttered pleadingly.

Rose seemed to be laughing a painful one as Riley picked her up and hugged her, silent tears leaking down. She didn't seem strong enough to hug him back but she tried. Her arms were around him but they were weakening, gradually falling, "You- you think you can negotiate? Look just… tell Apollo I'm sorry. He saw this a long time ago."

"NO!" Hugo screamed.

"Hugo"-

"ROSIE!" Hugo yelled, being held tightly by a tearful Lily, Scorpius actually broke down on Lucy's shoulder, Lucy embracing him tightly.

Rose was dead. Albus' eyes leaked as well. He could not believe it. He just- he couldn't. His closest cousin after Hugo, probably. And she'd died as a hostage. Whatever she wanted, whatever she hoped to talk to Hugo about, she couldn't. She had died so quickly, she died standing, just happened to be at the wrong place. Rose, Albus knew, realized how precious they were, how important it was to fight at the very last moment, perhaps a second too late. With her last words, she did not beg Hugo to turn back like Scorpius did, but acknowledged his desire to fight, just asked him to take care of himself, to get good grades, study, and just be a good student. Slowly, Albus remembered her argument with Apollo after he warned her. That she would die alone.

 _Your life is very educated and successful and you can live it as you please but you will not be well-liked. Your relationships will fall apart with friends and family and you will die alone. Or… you can learn the value of those around you, learn that there is more to life than school and grades. If you realize soon enough, your life will be happy. If you realize too late, you will die with many around you._


	30. The Enchanter's Princess

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 28: The Enchanter's Princess**

 _ **A/N: Hi all. Sorry for the death last chapter. I regret to inform you it is not the last. Anyways, now we've reached the tense part of what is still building up to the climax (no, despite recent events, this is only the prelude to the climax, a teaser), I guess it's time to talk a little bit about it. I won't keep you long so I'll talk about it after this chapter.**_

 _In the Shrieking Shack…_

Maria Prince sat down, looking over her letter from Lex. It had arrived in a burst of flames alongside her Black Orb. It was an unexpected present and she was just beginning to understand why it was sent back to her. She had to admit, she did not expect this and being only eleven years old, she was not sure how to deal with it. For the first time, she felt like she had maybe gotten herself in too deep. She had to think about this. Could Mark help? Would he, even after their last try with the Arsenal? He had openly betrayed them, but not her. Not yet. She read it again, her heart beating less intensely the more she read it.

 _Miss Prince,_

 _With this letter is the Black Orb as left by His Foulest Lord Herpo. Your instructions come from him, me as but an intermediary. Your job is simple. Sacrifice a soul to it, destroy the Reservation, and then hand it back to his Foulest. With an unstable three souls, he will need it as a container for the third. This will hand him true immortality and invincibility. In return, you become the immortal custodian of Great Britain upon the takeover of later countries and in time, the new Ruler of the Revived Island Nation of Avalon. You will operate as independently as you please, free to practice whatever you wish so long as you share any new findings with His Foulest._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Zandar Lex_

 _Hogsmeade…_

Albus stared at her body, taking it all in. His cousin. Hugo seemed to be hit hard, but he didn't cry. At least, not yet. He was being held tightly by Lily and Lucy was staring in shock while Scorpius kept his hold on her, alone tear-strained and broken. Albus did not expect this, he viewed Rose as the safest of his cousins. She was the one who refused to get involved, taking the safer course of action and assuring a life for herself. She was on a track to be successful, even if Incommodo won the war. At least until Apollo got involved and gave a warning that made all the difference, presented to her a darker aspect of the future which she had in mind. He wondered if she had any idea that getting involved when the old her would've almost certainly run for help might've cost her the life she held dear.

Alex and Eric looked shocked too. Slowly, a tear leaked from Alex's eyes, his mouth trembled but he said nothing. Eric reached out and hugged Hugo tightly and the boy sobbed into Eric's shoulders. Alex just reached down and touched her lifeless face.

The Wallaby twins came originally to report something. Apparently, the Goblins were not the only ones who attacked. Lex had led some Arsenal members to try retaking Hogsmeade while the DA was stetched thin across England, against the Goblins and in Hogsmeade. Their efforts were futile when Aries and Msrk held them off. Albus did not hear much of what they did, just that the msgic they pulled was spectacular and made it nigh impossible for the numbers Lex had to infiltrate in the slightest.

Rose's death was met with gradually increasing reactions. Hugo for one had not been seen since, but Albus could hear him sobbing in his room. Lily was in there comforting him but Hugo was very upset. It was the first time Hugo had lost family so close to him. Sure, he had seen his family as threatened but they always pulled through. Always. Hermione was captured but alive, Ron was also still alive, the _Quibbler_ insisted they were spying from the inside, Lily had been taken hostage but still alive and this time, his sister had been hostage and this time was ultimately killed. Hugo had lost the first of his family and it devastated him so much. A part of him even refused to accept it. That Rose was dead.

Scorpius too was taking it rather hard. Lucy did not leave his side at all and Albus was grieving with him too. Grieving with Scorpius and Lucy was rather quiet. None of them cried or sobbed anymore than they already had when she had initially died. They just sat alone, reminding each other of their adventures with her. How they had all met in the train over a chance argument between Albus and Rose when they used to be close, how Scorpius met her in first year and they discovered what Albus' father was truly responsible for, how Rose had tried talking to Mark on Albus' behalf to quell the fighting, how she had ventured into the forest with them before going their separate ways.

Rose had not liked adventure. She went the first time to look after her brother, reluctantly and begrudgingly but nonetheless as a Gryffindor both times. She had tried talking Albus out of continuing being friends with Scorpius but in the end, she dated the boy, dated him for a whole year before fighting him, perhaps unnecessarily attacking his family. They had broken up and Rose focused on her studies only to arrive after being cornered, only to see her brother fight to protect her and only to die in the very end. Albus would never forget, till his dying day, how she stared sightlessly up at them, once again marking another cousin for Albus to lose, his closest one yet.

Scorpius and Lucy did not seem to mind Albus being with them this time, in fact they almost fed off his presence. Scorpius had finally moved past his tears and just started trying to accept that Rose had died. Lucy, who looked up to Rose in childhood, took it hard because it was the second time she lost somebody particularly close to her. What surprised both her and Albus was when Scorpius started opening up. "Know why she started fighting with me?"

"Family?" Albus asked, remembering their initial fight the year before.

"Misunderstanding your intentions?"

"No," Scorpius mumbled. "That was- that was after she first started arguing with me. It was- I didn't- I never told her I loved her. Never."

"Well… didn't you?" Albus asked.

Scorpius had a very guilty, sad smile on his face as he looked up at Albus and Lucy. "No. Not as more than a friend. I just thought she was a cool girl."

"Then wh-why did you date her?" Lucy asked, a little shocked at the revelation.

Scorpius folded his arms, "Rose was being walked over by Daniel. I really meant to show her how a real boyfriend would act. Like how an artificial, fake one like Daniel would."

" _Hey, Rosie? Today is the Hogsmeade weekend, right? Well… how about you let me show you how a real guy acts? Want to go with me?"_

"It just… sort of evolved without me meaning it to," Scorpius admitted. "After the first date, she really enjoyed it and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. That's always my problem. I had trouble turning Lily down last year, even getting rid of her when she started imposing herself. I just don't know how to say no to a girl."

"You say no to me all the time," Lucy said pointedly. "So you could never break up with her. I know, you told me. I remember."

Scorpius was silent, staring out the window with sad eyes. Like he could still see Rose there. "I shouldn't have treated her like that. Even if I was honest. I should've told her the truth."

"It's not your fault," Albus told him. "Going out or breaking up wasn't going to save her. She died because the Goblins took her. Again. First Hagrid now Rose." Now Albus thought of it, the Goblins were responsible for deaths. They killed Hagrid and Rose and nearly killed Hugo and Lily. If he had any prejudice, he hated the Goblins.

"We gave them a chance," Lucy recalled. "They could've turned, they could've given up and gotten off ok. They could've helped against the Reservation, released Rose and Pierre, let everyone off ok and that could've been the end of it. Why- why do they hate us?"

"Because, it's their chance," Scorpius mumbled, getting up and staring out the window. "Wizards and Goblins never get along well. This is their chance to end it in their favor. They don't want to pass it up. Not at any cost. Even when they allied with the Arsenal, they had the intention of breaking with them first opportunity they got."

Albus fell into thought. How would things be after the war? After Albus was dead? How would any new Ministry treat the Goblins? Or would they simply eliminate the Goblins from the fold completely? Even if the Reservation lost and the Arsenal lost, even if Herpo fell a second time and the Wizarding world was saved, the Goblins would either be extinct or pushed aside. How would future Ministers treat them? How would Albus? Even if Albus survived and became Minister, how would _he_ treat them after what they did to Hagrid and Rose? He felt Scorpius pat his back slightly and Albus' eyes leaked before he dried them off and sighed. Scorpius got up, "It's over. It's done. There's nothing we can do. She's dead."

It was only lucky it happened in Hogsmeade. They held a small funeral for her in the gravesite. At best, the Hogwarts Guard all showed up, every last one of them. Aries seemed pretty upset too, perhaps because Rose was in fact a dorm mate of hers. It explained Fauna's grief too not to mention Laura who looked strangely quiet. Alex and Eric looked devastated too. Eric for one had actually looked broken up, destroyed almost by Rose's death. Nobody dared to speak either. They just quietly paid their respects, leaving flowers by her graveside. Scorpius had actually journeyed briefly to the Malfoy Manor to pick up a lasting rose and left it on her site, making sure it was secured in the ground.

Then, someone appeared calmly, walking very carefully across the graveyard. Aries actually got up and hugged him. Apollo L. Kimble had arrived. No Centaur was with him. He looked free, somewhat. His face was solemn, like he had known beforehand, long ago, that this would happen and came for it. Albus was almost touched seeing him nestle himself against Aries' chest, a single tear leaking from his eyes. From his point of view, he had truly tried saving Rose. Had she been open and more receptive, she might have saved herself. Apollo too sat across from her gravesite, Aries sticking very close beside him, not letting him out of her sight at all. And Apollo did not seem eager or willing to leave it.

Albus sat with them too, even Seth conjured a bouquet and set it for her with Sierra. Simon actually artistically fashioned a wreath of roses spelling her name and hung it over her stone. He sighed over her for a time and before anyone left, Simon said solemnly and quietly, "We're all going to join her one day, sooner or later. I'll just leave with that."

"Did she have anyone with her?" Alpha asked quietly. Lily and Hugo nodded quietly and Alpha actually used some enchantments to make her grounds fertile in hopes of any plant growing there. "So… so she won't be alone. She'll have life around her eventually."

Albus stayed longer with Hugo and Scorpius, both of whom were still broken up. They stayed till the evening, watching her grave intently, maybe hoping she would rise again but she never did. Only after night fell did Scorpius get up and leave. Hugo and Lily stayed longer, resting against each other's backs. Albus had to go after getting cold, conjuring a blanket for Hugo and Lily to keep warm overnight, and returned to the inn.

Scorpius was not in the room, of course and he heard Simon yelling at Seth about something incomprehensible from behind the door across from them. Albus shut his own door and fell asleep. Even when he woke up at five in the morning briefly, finding his eyes watery, Scorpius had still not returned. Even when Albus woke up again at ten in the morning, feeling very refreshed, Scorpius was not in and when he passed by Lucy's door, it was wide open with only Lucy and her roommate Lily there, the latter seemingly having returned from her night at the gravesite.

Albus sighed and walked into the bar itself, ordering a glass of Butterbeer and sitting alone in a corner. He never knew how people did it. He hated sitting alone but he did not know who to be with. He felt like they all had their own grieving to do. Scorpius had disappeared, Hugo had spent the night there with Lily, Lucy was consoling Scorpius for a time. Should Albus look for Alexis? No, he felt this was better dealt with for family. He stared solemnly out the window when he sensed rather than saw somebody sitting across from him. He did not have to look. He could already tell who it was due to the quiet way of sitting down. Neil Nott was staring at the table. He was not holding any bottle of anything, just staring down.

Albus was not sure what he needed but he learned long ago that asking would not get any response. They just sat quietly, not saying anything to the other. Neil had been sleeping in the Hogs Head during the battle after having a drink. So had Mark. Speaking of Mark, Albus had not seen him either. He'd been at the funeral, even saw Alex grieving by Eric but Mark disappeared afterwards like Scorpius. Albus could not help but feel a little betrayed. Mark was talented. If he had been there, it might've made a difference. At least, he thought so because Mark was not known for balking if hostages were involved.

He was vaguely aware of Seth watching him from a short way off. Albus kept his eyes determinedly off him, not in the mood to talk to Seth at the moment. He did sense someone small approach him from behind though.

"Hey," Neil said quietly, so quietly Albus barely heard him.

"Ok?" Albus asked.

Neil just shook his head and stared down, as if considering how to say something very carefully. Then, he looked up, "I'm leaving. Hogwarts I mean. After the war, I'm not coming back."

Albus took a while to process what he meant by this. Not coming back to Hogwarts. It certainly looked like the war was drawing to a close. Whether it would stop by the time the next year started, Albus did not know. He just knew that he was not completing his own seventh year. He'd likely be dead in any case. "You know- James wouldn't want you to do that."

"James is dead," Neil muttered. "And in the very end, so am I, probably."

Neil wiped his eyes and left. Albus did not know where. Neil did not stay at the Three Broomsticks but at the Hogs Head. Albus was left to stare out forlornly, wondering how everyone was coping. He could not get it out of his mind. His father had screamed at him almost a year ago for seeing James die, for leaving Lily to knock on death's door for the third time in her life.

 _Where was her brother? Don't blame this on James._ _Albus Potter, my most intelligent, hard-working son, finally managed to screw up and get his brother killed!_

Would Harry blame this on Albus too? Perhaps Albus should never have raised the Guard. Perhaps he should have resigned himself to working with Seth and only Seth in finding the Heirs and the Princess, freeing Harry, and then maybe James would have lived, Molly and Walter would've lived, Rose would've lived. Who else would die? Who else would Albus be forced to watch die before their time was even up?

As Albus walked out, he saw that Hogsmeade streets were almost empty. Only the DA and the Hogwarts Guard were walking and many looked on alert and tense. It was not until Albus saw Simon lead a bunch of Guard and DA members past the Three Broomsticks towards the Hogsmeade entrance, long after his drink was finished, when Albus got up. What on earth were they up to? They were surely not thinking of returning to Hogwarts, were they? That would definitely get them all killed in seconds. Albus was not sure Lex would be forgiving either. Well, if Albus had to stun them to stop them, he would. Better stunned than dead. He stopped upon walking outside, eyes wide.

Groundwork was being done, it seemed. As he walked out, the streets did not look the same at all. Simon was talking to Louis Weasley and Neville Longbottom, beside whom was Alice and Frank. The two seemed really happy around him themselves and they listened to whatever Simon was saying with slight interest. Proxima was there too, folding her arms as if he'd been speaking nonsense. Her eyes, however, suggested she was actually taking everything in. What on earth? He hurried his pace up and found Simon was actually laying a plan down.

Aries was there too beside Mark and thinking very carefully on Simon's plan that the young boy was laying out. Albus was not sure why he was being listened to, and why he felt so comfortable speaking. He remembered hearing Simon's mother and father were in the Muggle Army, perhaps his idea came from them? He did not know. Judging by Sophie looking familiar with what he was saying though, Albus' guess could not be too far off the mark.

"Trenches are basic military strategy," Simon said frankly. "Dad used to talk about it all the time."

"It all seems very nice, but what you're asking us to do is destroy the streets," Proxima said as if the very idea was blasphemy. "These streets are cobbled from the best stones of"-

"I think our efforts are a lot more important than some crappy street that can be repaved," Simon told her. "Besides, think about it. Having the lower ground is an advantage when you're frequently ducking down, hiding in the earth, and not many Wizards can use Elemental Magic to undo the trenches."

"But having the _higher_ ground is better strategy," Neville argued. "That's why Hogwarts has never been taken over."

"Until now," Simon shrugged. "Besides, the only higher ground you have here is the rooftops and witches and wizards are more destructive and can easily blow them up. You're practically _asking_ for the buildings to blow up. Earth is tougher than that. Look, just build the trenches and you'll see how well it works."

"We don't even know if they're going to attack," Louis said skeptically.

"After the Goblins' attack, they'd be stupid not to," Simon shrugged. "The momentum is against us, people are fleeing in the dozens now, Lex knows full well Herpo would be furious if Hogsmeade was lost, but we have the element of Muggle surprise and these Arsenal blokes seriously underestimate a Muggle's capabilities. I say we can't be in a better position to outsmart them."

"They'll just close them on us"-

"That's it," Aries said suddenly, raising her wand. "I've heard enough. You want to die, that's nice. I don't. Stand back, everyone, _Multi: Terra Dimoveo!"_

The streets and grounds split up on her command. They looked like waist deep trenches, much to Simon's satisfaction. More and more, she moved the ground apart, wide and deep enough for a man to crouch down and hide in, or jump up and fire spells. Albus could see how it could work but Proxima did have a point. If any wizard in the Arsenal new Elemental Magic, they'd close up on whoever was hiding in them and kill them. As if she had read her mind or just thought of it herself, her Amulet started glowing again. She flicked her wand and the trenches started glowing briefly and Albus knew they were enchanted to resist further magic. Even Proxima looked impressed.

"We have a chance to catch them by surprise," she told them. "Knowing they're coming is not preparation. Denying they're coming is worse. If you call yourselves Dumbledore's Army, act like it. Besides," she smirked as she held up the Goblin's fake Amulet, "They don't know we have this. We use it once and upon its use, we destroy it."

"Al," Mark pat him on the back.

Albus turned around and saw Mark, who still looked down. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

Curious to see what Mark wanted from him, he followed Mark off towards the Shrieking Shack, or what remained of it. Mark was walking at a slower pace due to the stick leg he was forced to have. Albus helped him physically up the hill and they sat on a patch of freshly grown grass. "You should get a prosthetic leg or something."

"I will," Mark mumbled. "Maria is suggesting Alchemy but that would require human ingredients." He looked around solemnly. "Been a while since we sat up here, huh?" he asked lowly.

Albus just nodded quietly. "Yeah. Nothing was ever the same since fourth year."

"To tell the truth, nothing was the same for me since first year," Mark mumbled. "The whole year, Phoenix is calling me in, telling me my parents are in danger, that they were doing what they could. Even Aries' father came that year to try to stop the murders but it was too late. They died… and till now I wish I was with them. I wish- I wish I'd been there, to hold them or- or something. Anything."

It was the first time Mark opened up about his parents' death, Albus felt he had to stay quiet. Mark went on, "The one who did it is dead… and I had to give up my morals to make sure of that. How- how do you do it? How do you kill people? How do you make peace with that?"

"I didn't," Albus sighed. "I don't regret killing Ridge after what he did, but it did lose me a damn good friend."

Mark stared at him dubiously, "You were singing praises about your deed in fifth year."

"You sort of put me on the spot that day," Albus reminded him. "Plus… I'm not sorry Ridge is dead. I'm just sorry about the method. Even now, I don't think I had a choice. He was more powerful than I was, he could've lived if he was expecting the Killing Curse, he could've blocked any other spell. And I thought Hugo and Lily had died at the time."

"Hugo's heart did stop beating briefly," Mark admitted. "But Astoria saved him and a House-elf did wonders." Mark lay on the grassy ground, staring up at the clouds. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" he asked with a terrified whisper. "I'm going to be dead. Just like Rosie."

Albus lay back too, staring up as well, "You and Melvin really aren't cut out for war. Why don't you just take a Portkey and flee."

Mark sighed, eyes welling up as he said quietly, "Because I'd never forgive myself if I did. And that's the only thing keeping Morpheus here and the only thing keeping Melvin here. Morpheus is probably the most loyal person I've met aside from Eric and Hugo."

They got up, Mark trying very hard not to scream in agony. Albus knew what he wanted to say now, but he also knew what sort of reaction it might provoke in an emotionally fragile Mark. He took a breath and said, "I'm- I'm so sorry, Mark. For everything," Albus had a tear leak out as he said this. "I'm sorry for your mum and dad, for Hagrid, Walter, Molly, James, Rosie, I'm sorry for everything. I- I didn't- the war's been hard on you and I didn't notice till now."

Mark burst into tears just as Albus expected. He buried himself over Albus' shoulders, hugging him tightly, sobbing into his chest, feeling dejected, lost and alone. Albus did not know how long he was there looking after Mark. Just that it was afternoon by the time he stopped. He hoped Mark had let it all out, sniffling, using the grass itself to wipe his nose, his eyes bloodshot, staring at what used to be a whole body, recalling what used to be a whole life… before all of it was snatched away. Whatever happened, Albus would never forgive Incommodo, the Goblins or Dubium. They were the ones behind this. It all boiled down to one of those three. And one of them wanted to destroy the Wizarding world completely.

"Al…" he said quietly as they stood on the hill. A distant bang sounded but neither noticed. "Please, whatever happens, no matter what… don't die. I beg you, I'll do anything just don't let yourself die. _Please."_

Albus stared in shock. Begging for Albus' life. If Albus died, Mark would collapse. Albus was forcibly reminded of him making a similar plea to Mark when Harry told Albus that he and Mark owed each other their lives. That Mark definitely owed Albus for what Albus did in second year. He hoped he would never come to regret saving Mark… if Mark gave his own life.

 _Yo-you have to promise me. That- that whatever happens, whatever bargaining chip you think of using, you will_ never _give your life._ Ever!"

"Ok, Mark," Albus said quietly. "I- I mean, I- look, I just… I'm trying my best"-

Before Albus could finish anything, a loud explosion sounded, making the ground shake, even the rubble of the Shrieking Shack shook slightly and from their hilltop, Albus could see why. It was just as Simon had ominously predicted. The gates were down and the Arsenal was attacking.

Albus and Mark rushed down, Albus overtaking him due to the wooden stump. Luckily, the hilltop was not far from the gates and by the time Albus descended, he was there too. Simon fled into the battle, jumping into trenches with Seth and Sierra, hiding from the shields Sierra erected while Seth fired a jet of green light. Witches and wizards in blood red robes were coming in by the dozens, entering Hogsmeade easily. The protections had been connected to that of Hogwarts and so the Arsenal had full capability of entering.

Battle commenced immediately. Explosions were heard and there was no choice. Former students rushed to the trenches Aries had dug and Mark had just arrived down, evidently having lost balance and rolled down the hill instead. He fired a jet of red light and erected a shield giving him time to get up and fire. He alone was firing defenselessly in the open. Other DA members, Louis in the lead, fired from them. Neville was the one who sent an explosion.

The first to fire a spell was Louis, who fired an Impediment Jinx at an Arsenal member at the back where he was regrouping with other DA members, trying to form a protective wall against the rest of the village. Fred followed suit and Neil Nott fired a weak spell from the front trench. Pierre and Morpheus ran out suddenly and up the hill, hoping to do as Neville and Proxima had advised and take higher ground. Proxima was there too beside Alpha, both safe for the time being as they fired as many spells as they could at the invading party. Albus supposed this must have been how Muggles felt like when they went to war.

Before anyone could stop him, Alexander Ackerly ran out of a trench in the back and with his wand sent a basic line of flowing gas spilling from his wand. He barely avoided a jet of green light when he turned tail and fled, unable to do anymore. He fired an Incendio Curse but it did not work. Catching what he meant to do, Seth considered it and then fired, _"Confringo!"_

The explosion was huge. The only reason none of the Guard or DA was affected was because Aries conjured up such a powerful shield, her Amulet glowing bright blue. The Arsenal backed away. Why they did so was not just due to the explosion but a disturbance from behind them. They scattered in fear as arrows landed either on or feet away. Centaurs had arrived and behind them were students. Albus gaped his mouth open. Students. They had never joined the Hogwarts Guard and yet, there they were, partaking in civil disobedience.

They did not stop until a jet of green light impacted one of the student at the front. Lex had arrived. He parried any stray spells effortlessly as he put his wand to his throat and spoke loudly, "This was a taste. Next, you will face our full might. To the Hogwarts Guard, I understand if you cannot walk out freely because of the control you have been placed under. Stay in Hogsmeade and be killed, come over to us and you will be spared. Consider yourselves warned for the final time."

None in the Guard seemed to consider this though. Melvin looked like he wanted to but Morpheus held him where he was. Both were staying. It was because of Morpheus Melvin did not leave overseas to begin with. The Centaurs grouped around Apollo, the lone boy standing at the very back, far away from the actual battle. Aries seemed close to going over herself. It looked hopeless. More and more Arsenal members came up and over, the students behind looked terrified and uncertain. Only the Guard seemed poised to fight, some looked about to restart the fight regardless. Then…

" _Stupefy!"_ Alex yelled.

The spell was parried and it rebounded and hit him in the face. Eric fired a jet of white light, impacting a witch and a loud bang sounded from elsewhere. Albus raised his own wand, ready to get involved when a horde of cats attacked the Arsenal members. Pieces of rubble and rocks were being transfigured into cats, large and small, lynxes, tigers, and jaguars and the one responsible for them was not far away. It was the former Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Fiery spells escaped from her wand as well and flying snakes rushed them as well. It was surprising Lex alone managed to repel them all.

This marked the beginning of the battle as Professor McGonagall led the DA members including Neville into the forefront of the fight. The students in the trenches were being protected more. Despite the battle going on, none had died yet, barring whoever might've died from behind. The centaurs regrouped at the back and fired their arrows, hitting their targets perfectly but none doing damage when Lex cast a massive spell to repel physical objects.

Explosions were heard again, and Albus had a bad feeling this wasn't Louis this time. This was battle. He could see, formed in the afternoon light, Zandar Lex, wand in hand, swiping and casting at all who were before him. Albus could not stay out any longer. He turned to Mark and nodded. "Let's go, mate."

" _Stupefy!"_ Mark yelled.

Albus let loose a small burst of fire, not too good at elemental magic of either the classical elements or the air itself. It was then when Alexis, from beside him, enflamed it even more and sent it at the Arsenal members. Hugo gave Lily a last smirk before they left into the fight too. Albus and Mark led what was left of the Guard, charging in like an army into the warzone. As if on cue, Aries began doing her own thing. Each time any Arsenal member entered a trench, it spat them out roughly and at the same time, she decided to rush in and duel Lex directly.

As Albus ran in to join the battle after only a few hours of preparation, he spotted even a few younger kids from Zonko's disobeying orders and sending fireworks with loud guffaws. They were protected this time by a wall of earth that rose up on Seth's command. Pierre Macmillan stuck by Alexander Ackerly and Morpheus Ollivander. Kabe Vulneroman stayed with his sister Fora in a middle trench. Fauna Redgrow transfigured each of the arrows Centaurs sent into actual swords that were enhanced with fire by Albus and Alexis.

Albus read of wars, but it was nothing like he imagined. So far, it had not gotten to the catastrophe the first Hogsmeade battle was. The residents themselves abandoned all hope and fled for the Portkeys nonetheless, now having a close way out. They had reason to when the Arsenal, with Lex's help, managed to push their way in little by little. Lex was dueling ferociously with Aries who dueled maniacally, moving so fast and swiftly, she herself looked like a blurring sword. Jets of green light illuminated the scene and flew everywhere. The first death had occurred. Terry Boot's face was illuminated by a jet of light before he fell flat on the ground.

Aries was dueling directly with Zandar Lex, taking command of her knowledge of the air around her to force him to summon a Bubble-head Charm, effecting his vision. She jumped back, into a trench and ducked before sending pieces of earth and rubble at the man mercilessly. Albus watched hopefully. Perhaps if he helped Aries, this would go quicker. If he went down, the Arsenal would be leaderless and retreat. He pointed his wand as Alexis left to stay by Alexander and Pierre.

" _Stupefy!"_

Lex dodged the spell skillfully and Aries strafed to the side of another. Seth Lean also entered the battle beside Aries and Albus and the battle begun. Jets of light were flying from the center battle Albus found himself involved in. He was forgetting all else, even his sister who was battling alongside Scorpius and Hugo against a wizard who was putting an excellent fight up. Mark, Laura, and the twins were fighting against five at once, and they waved and smashed their wands around, hitting and casting at once so viciously, it was surprising the Guard was still standing.

It seemed an addition to the students helped Hogwarts' advantage though. The Arsenal members were being pushed back and some of them were even killed as the Centaurs charged in, Apollo staying at the very back. Nate had fired a well-aimed curse straight at the heart of an Arsenal members and Gabriel Dagger led a bunch of kids out to the back and set off even more fireworks, those Weasley products that attacked as dragons and other magical creatures. He whooped excitedly as the Arsenal pushed closer and closer to where he was. He fired spell after spell, Nate rushing to join him. Lorcan and Lysander were fighting back-to-back against Arsenal members but the twins refused to go down easily, due mostly to the fact that Alice Longbottom was casting spells at the three from afar.

Frank on the other hand fled to the hill again, Simon firing Stunners and Disarmers, refusing to kill any of them. The Arsenal was still gaining ground, even when Lucy rushed in to risk her own life again, and nearly got herself killed when she fled. The Arsenal members were not Goblins for her to duck around so easily. Frank briefly cast a fire-repellant on himself, a physical repellant, and ordered Alexander to unleash another burst of gas. Aries ducked a jet of green light, her Amulet glowing as a wall erected itself to defend against the next attack. Frank leapt in madly, doing the same as he did before. There might've been squeals of delight from the girls behind the Arsenal, probably firing spells of their own to help.

Frank ran in, _"Expulso! Expulso! Confringo! Expulso!"_ The repellant of fire and physical objects did so well in protecting him from the explosion and debris that he was unhurt while the Arsenal was taken by surprise. He continued casting, "My presence is an _explosion_ of madness! _EXPULSO!"_

He rolled to the side, barely avoiding a jet of green light as Alice shirked in anger. He rushed into the same trench with Simon and the Lean siblings.

Four Arsenal were fighting against Gabriel and Nate. Jets of green light were the only curses flying from wands as Gabriel ducked and dodged from them, throwing himself to the ground. A jet of green light zoomed across the grounds and took Anthony Goldstein down. The four Arsenal members who had been fighting Gabriel and Nate converged with the three fighting the Scamander's and formed a seven-Arsenal horde.

The horde walked the grounds, firing jets of green light at centaurs and mostly witches and wizards. Many fell but Mark blocked off most of the curses by conjuring a strong, sturdy wall between the horde and the victims, blocking the spells. Aries continued her fight alongside Seth and Albus against Lex. Lex proved to be very adept. The battle with Lex raged on, neither Albus, Seth, nor Aries able to pick the weak spot if there was any. Lex fiercely battled on and yet failed on killing either of them. Aries' wand blocked off most of his powerful spells as Albus and Seth took a closer strategy and tried casting from up close to give him a shorter time to block. He only backed off a little and continued the fight just as it had begun.

Albus himself was also firing the best of his curses, enhancing them the best he could using the most offensive Charms he had ever learned alongside Alexis. He had never thought these would come in handy either. He charmed a rock to crawl up Lex to distract him, enflamed a horde of falling tree leaves, and ducked a jet of green light, ducking behind Seth who fired a jet of green light and jumped out to fire a Stunner.

The seven Arsenal members that got together were beginning to make a difference, being much further in Hogsmeade than any other. Gabriel sighed and sent his last rocket at them, barely avoiding the retaliatory jet of light. He Disillusioned himself and rushed in. Gabriel was always good at sneaking, he could only wish he could say the same about dueling. He snuck behind one Arsenal member and aimed a jet of red light at him. As he fell, he ducked behind the body allowing the others' attention to be diverted, and then threw himself into the middle, ducking his head as he attempted two more down. They blocked the attacks however and shot their own spells at wherever the invisible caster might've been. Gabriel threw himself to the ground to avoid them.

Lorcan, Lysander, and Fauna found it easier to combat the six remaining ones, especially with an invisible Gabriel to help. Alas, the remaining ones were aware of an invisible being and searched acutely through the darkness for something transparently moving. The Charm was not perfect. Meanwhile, Riley fired a jet of fire from under a trench blindly letting it rush at the Arsenal members. Nate fired another curse but both were blocked and doused. Alex and Eric were staged in front of Mark and Laura to protect the both of them and Roxanne wasn't too far off.

Students were falling though, most stunned, and the six Arsenal members remaining against the group of the Scamander twins were putting a tough fight up. The invisible Gabriel was perhaps the one who kept the group up and stable. He managed to take one down when one Arsenal member waved wildly and yelled _"Finite!"_

Gabriel was pushed down and Nate yelped in fright. The Arsenal member looked down, face contorted in anger and fury at the difficulty the group of students was posing, she yelled _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Lorcan dove out of the way and Lysander erected a shield. Gabriel firing up a shield, he rolled out from the center and crawled over to Nate. Riley rushed over too, casting wildly and even trying to bite some who were close by. The female had little time to block it, so she ducked and fled to aid Lex. She was killed by Sierra halfway there. Lorcan found himself stunned at the hands of a male who also took his mask off to reveal blonde hair like Lorcan's though dirtier. Lysander stood in front to defend his fallen brother.

The original seven-Arsenal horde now broken up with two stunned and one killed, Gabriel had at least broken them up and indirectly killed one when he ducked a jet of green light, allowing another Arsenal member to take the blast. He continued crawling towards Nate when one stepped over him roughly, fired a curse at Nate to blast him away and aimed her wand down at Gabriel. Gabriel barely had time to conjure a shield that proved to be useless.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Gabriel's shield was shattered, and he would've died if Nate had not raised his wand and pulled him away from the jet. His life was barely saved and Mark turned and raised the earth to cover them both from ensuing attacks before defending himself.

The Arsenal was gaining ground faster. Frank had barely managed to get into another trench with a bloody welt on his forehead, apparently almost having met his match. Seeing their advance, Seth shrugged and moved the earth under Lex, ducked back, and whipped his staff out. Lex used his wand to stop himself losing footing just as a flying snake burst out. Lex aimed to kill it when Aries Apparated behind him and raised her wand just as Albus cast _"Incarcerous!"_

Aries raised her wand, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Lex stopped, at first looking surprised at what had happened. He crumbled down and died and the Arsenal members fled back, retreating back into the castle. Some students in the grounds whooped at their failure which earned them retaliatory jets of green light when suddenly, a loud bang sounded. Albus backed away from Lex's body as a burst of green fire announced a new presence. A more dangerous one. A wave of fear rippled through everyone. Just when the Arsenal had proven to be defeated, their true leader had shown up. So Lex had died, so the Arsenal lost, their leader was back.

Albus knew it had to be him, judging by his scepter, papery yellow skin, and yellow eyes. But he had a small white beard descending, and his yellow eyes were monstrous and yellow. He was much the same as Incommodo used to look. It looked like a merger between him and Herpo himself. Albus knew he was back to power- somewhat- but with a brand new body, Incommodo's body. Ink's body. Albus suddenly understood it all. Aries' blood from the thorns in Hogwarts, Lex's missing leg, he supposed the bone came from Greece. Mors Incommodo had returned, this time as Herpo the Foul.

 _ **A/N: Firstly, stay tuned. A double update and the chapter after this one is one called The Salem Prodigy which is a bonus flashback on Aries. Next chapter (after this) will be one called the Medieval Relics and the one after will be the Crossroads of Fate- Life and Death. After that is one more 'calm before the storm' chapter and then, the final battle will come. The final battle will span 5-6 chapters and then four chapters of the aftermath, more if you count little tidbits. This is what I'm about to get into. One of the aftermath chapters is an Epilogue taking place twenty years later, like Rowling did. With the Epilogue, a bunch of one-shots will be released to detail the Epilogue. These are not required if you prefer to just read and leave it at that. I know Rowling's Epilogue has a small cult of haters mainly because of how abruptly it came (like, final battle and suddenly, Epilogue.) This is why I have a few chapters of the aftermath to really drive home the ending and what the state of the world and the characters will be in. Then, the Epilogue comes which is basically a small scene. All of this isn't required but for those who want a detailed ending, the Epilogue and its companions are there.**_


	31. Bonus Flashback: The Salem Prodigy

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 28.5 The Salem Prodigy**

 **The Salem Witches Institute**

 _The Salem Witches Institute is among the best magical schools in the world, and second to none in the United States. The Salem Witches Institute has a long, proud history. It has a history of surviving betrayals and massacres. It has a history of bringing out the best talents of the nation, a history of bringing out the best talents in the world. Above all, it has a known history of perseverance, determination, and willpower. It has a history of pride and dignity amongst its students. Almost all students grow up to become one of the Elite and their families grow to be respected. Most of its students are children and previously accepted families so to be included into one of its dynasties of strong, capable families is a privilege, not a right. This right may be withheld from you at any time should you fail to live up to our expectations required of you. Your expectations are simple: Uphold the dignity of the Witches of this Proud Institute._

"So, be careful," Marius told his young daughter. "You are among the youngest to ever be accepted. Your exam went swimmingly, now to pass this interview. Should you pass, the institute and its resources will be in the palm of your hand."

Seven year-old Aries V. Kimble walked into the room, trying to hold her head as high as she could. How uncertain she was. She worried so much she would ruin this. She studied so much, she even had exceptions made so she could get her wand early and prove herself in the practical part of her examination. She read and reread her written part so many times, her eyes were red. Now, the third part of her trial was the interview. She sat down, her knees shaking as the tall woman sat across from her. The woman across from her did not appear to have any facial expression. She simply regarded Aries through horn-rimmed glasses, long black hair and a hard jaw. She seemed more calculating, more analytical than a talker.

"Aries, this is High Lady Gwendolyn Garth," Marius introduced.

Garth made a motion to suggest Marius leave. When he did, she turned back to young Aries, "Ok, so Miss Kimble, why do you wish to join our Elite?" she asked, straight to the point, no introductions.

"Umm…"

"And if you do not have an answer, why did you bother taking the exam?"

"Well, my father"-

"If your father wishes you to be accepted here, why did _he_ not take the exam?"

"Well, he's a"-

"Wizard? And… does he not feel like admitting his inferiority? I'm more likely to respect the Wizard who admits he is inferior than a Wizard who stay away thinking he'll be rejected. Don't you agree?"

Aries was silent. She would never say a word against her father. She felt so overwhelmed with questions she did not know how to answer, especially when Garth did not give her time to gather her thoughts. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, then Garth spoke over her again, "Uncertainty is a sin. Speak what's on your mind. Salem witches who fail to speak suggest they have no minds, those without minds do not deserve to be among us."

"Ok, well, I'm trying to be accepted because"-

"Trying is a sin," Garth interrupted. "There is either success or failure and failure is not tolerated. You strive for success, or you do not strive at all."

"Can I speak?"

"Of course you can't," Garth said impassively. "You've displayed three major sins so far. Uncertainty, trying, and weakness. Weakness is not tolerated. The only thing that will get you in now is what you _strive_ for. And maybe the Salem Witches Institute will help you on that path to greatness. What is it you strive for, Miss Kimble?"

"Well"-

"Wealth? You have plenty of that. Power? You come from good enough stock, so"-

"Exactly," Aries said suddenly, for the first time interrupting Garth. "I com from good stock, so you should accept me. I want to be the best. I want to be the most powerful witch in the world, I want to be known as the witch who surpasses Albus Dumbledore, I want to put Merlin's line on display for the world to see, I want to defeat powerful witches and wizards and be a heroine. I want to be loved, respected, and admired. And in the end, when I'm all grown up, my fiancée back in Britain will marry a powerful witch and our kids will come from better stock and we can be known throughout the world as the family of action. I want to be even better. I want to study early and get good grades. I want to"-

"Enough," Garth interrupted for the umpteenth time. "That concludes our discussion. You will hear your results in ten days time. You may leave."

 **The Welcome Letter**

Aries did not take long to assimilate into the Institute. She was surprised, but the High Lady accepted her in despite her poor performance. She did not understand but her father termed the interview as nothing more than procedure. Lady Garth was not very forthcoming when she personally delivered her acceptance. Even her mother was surprised that Garth was personally delivering the acceptance. Aries did not know why, but Garth stood at the doorway to their condo and her eyes noticeably scanned the interior of the house. Her face had no expression. Aries and Garth then locked eyes briefly before the Lady turned and left, disappearing with a loud crack.

 _Dear Miss Kimble,_

 _We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into the Salem Witches Institute. Please note that all books are bestowed upon you following a fine of no less than two thousand galleons. This fee may be refunded by as much as one hundred percent should you triumph in later dueling tournaments, and increased by as much as one hundred percent should you fail. Please choose your actions wisely. Also note your schedule is as follows for the coming year which will begin on August 28_ _th_ _2013._

 _History of Magic- 8:00 am to 9:30 am_

 _General Magical Theory- 9:30 am to 11:00 am_

 _Magical Debate- 11:00 am to 12:00 noon_

 _Luncheon- 12:00 noon to 1:00 pm_

 _Recess- 1:00 pm to 1:30 pm_

 _Charms- 1:30 pm to 2:15 pm_

 _Transfiguration- 2:15 pm to 3:00 pm_

 _Hexes- 3:00 pm to 3:45 pm_

 _Jinxes- 3:45 pm to 4:30 pm_

 _Recess- 4:30 pm to 5:00 pm_

 _Curses- 5:00 pm to 5:45 pm_

 _The Dark Arts- 5:45 pm to 6:30 pm_

 _Defense Class- 6:30 pm to 7:15 pm_

 _Dueling class- 7:15 pm to 8:00 pm_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Jacob the Humilus,_

 _Assistant to High Lady Gwendolyn Garth_

As exciting as it the letter made her, Aries really just wanted to start working. Refund for those who won the dueling championship? She would not only win, she would strive to smash the competition. She just wanted to start working.

 **The Salem Witches**

Aries started doing well from her first day. Having spent well over two months reading her History of Magic textbooks, she was far ahead of the class in terms of information. Her grades in General Magical Theory was over-the-top and she proved to be well adept at translating theory into practicality. The only class she did not do well on was Magical Debate. She was not good enough to voice her own thoughts, in many cases she did not know what her thoughts even were. She was seven! How was she expected to have an opinion and be able to debate it? The expectations almost offended her. At least that was the only subject she was doing poorly in. She would ask her mother to help her with it.

Lunch hour and recess were her least favorite times of the day. They did not include any theory or practice for her to prove herself. It was just a break. She guessed she needed it but a part of her really wanted to continue trying to impress her teachers. During lunch, she noticed that only the High Lady was a woman, the rest of the teachers were men and each were required to turn their wands in during lunch or recess. During recess, she saw that most of the students were girls and most of them were older than her so she often felt left out. Some were boys and many were her age but were not permitted wands. The open field used during recess was mainly for break and chatting, sometimes magical games between students, and boys sometimes participated but not often. Many times, they kept to themselves.

Recess, instead was a time for Aries' thoughts to go back to Britain where she recently came from. Her family had engaged her to a boy her age named Mark and now, she would not see her fiancée for a very long time. Four years old when they were engaged. Four. She still remembered when the decision was made. Why she left, why she left him for Britain. A part of her wondered and worried if he would forget about her when she returned. _Would_ she return? She did not know how long she was expected to stay. The plan was for her to study in Salem for four years and then return to Britain and study in Hogwarts for seven. But being absent four so long, he wouldn't remember her.

She felt so young and alone in a school where everyone was older than her. She was easily the youngest student accepted there in a century. As the bell rang to signal the end of recess, she sighed, glad to be able to distract herself with classes and studies. After Recess, she would notice the teachers receiving their wands back as classes were due to begin. She did not know why. She carried on with her books, attempting to hold herself up to a high demeanor, ignoring any questions floating in her mind.

The next classes were afternoon classes and dedicated specially to different areas of magic. Charms, Transfiguration, Hexes and Jinxes were studied then, and each class would see a fortnight of practice and study, dedicated to a single spell. It was not until everyone mastered the particular spell when they moved on to another spell. "By the end of your years here, all of you should have mastered every spell in the book," the teacher Mr. Hogan the Humilis said at the beginning of their first lesson. The same rule applied to Hexes, Jinxes and Transfiguration. She was required to practice nothing but the spells assigned to her. So quickly did she master them, she actually got bored and practiced other spells in secret under her covers. Since housing was split depending on age, Aries was alone.

Mr. Terrence the Humilis, who taught Curses, was the first to warn the class about the next few lessons. "They are the only lessons to be taught by the High Lady herself, so mind you be extra cautious and respectful. Good day."

He was not kidding. The next couple of classes were taught in the same room continuously. The High Lady Gwendolyn Garth stood at the front, mentally taking attendance, probably remembering every student and knowing who was missing and who was not. She gave Aries a bad, unsettling feeling but she stayed quiet. As they all took their seats, she started the lesson by introducing the Dark Arts. "Merciless, unforgiving, and exceedingly powerful. Who can remember the first rule of General Magical Theory that Mr. York the Humilis taught you?"

Aries raised her hand uncertainly and, probably due to the uncertainty, Garth ignored her and called on an older girl at the back. "Emotion."

"Emotion fuels underage magic," Garth explained. "Emotion is also a key driver behind the Dark Arts. Therefore, the more intense your negative emotions, the more powerful the Dark Arts will be from your own wand. As your years go on, you will slowly but surely learn to call upon the Dark Arts but you will spend your first year or two channeling your emotions. Your negative _emotions._ Once you gain complete control over them, we will move to the next step. Each individual has different negative emotions and different triggers so I want you all to think primarily what makes you feel angry, sad or otherwise frustrated. Think of what makes you fearful and hateful. Everyone has these emotions, it's what makes us human. The more you come to terms with them, the more control you will have over them. The more control you have over them, the more effective the Dark Arts will be."

Garth left them for fifteen minutes to think. Garth herself walked the class and met each one's eyes individually. Aries felt like she was getting her mind read but neither said a word. The class was silent, the light dim, and the window shades down. Most of the class was spent with Garth testing their capabilities in other areas of magic. She often criticized attempts, even Aries' perfectly cast Knock-back Jinx was waved aside, with Garth insisting that performing a beginner's spell perfectly did not mean they could perform Dark Magic as well.

Aries liked it better when the class ended and the shades opened, letting the dying sunlight enter the room. Garth immediately took up a different persona. "Now, to _fight_ the Dark Arts, it requires the opposite of negative emotion. It requires a burst of _positive_ emotion. Something that makes one feel happy, cheerful, or otherwise simply amicable. Because of the limited nature of negative emotions, to many people even a lack of emotion could work wonders in performing counter-curses and other defensive charms. Like with the Dark Arts, a year or two of channeling those emotions should be enough before going into the practical aspect of things."

The same formula was applied, so much that the two lessons quickly got boring. It would be a long two years, Aries knew, if she was expected to just spend the class time thinking.

 **The Salem Wizards**

Her first year there, Aries' mother was pregnant with a baby. The excitement in her family was never known to Aries. Even her usually stoic father travelled to and from Britain and America to bring gifts, books and other things for the baby to play with. Aries, who saw her family every weekend, did not know what to think, except that she instinctively helped her mother and father decorate the house for the baby's arrival. That was only on the weekends though, the weekdays were dedicated solely to studies.

Aries knew the school was called the Salem Witches Institute but she never stopped to think what Wizards were doing there. They were present but they barely showed themselves outside the smaller section of the campus designated for them. In fact, for a whole year, Aries simply did not notice the distinction between witches and wizards on the campus. She immersed herself in her studies, secluding herself in her room which she continued having to herself, and barely talked to others. Still, she felt out of place, knowing it would be two or three years before she shared with witches her own age. The only students her own age were the Wizards and she barely saw any of them.

During Aries' second year, she began training herself with new spells. Still focusing on a single spell every two weeks in class, she pulled ahead every night and practiced other spells, sometimes growing bored with the classes in general. To top her life, her mother delivered a baby boy. Aries did not know what to think of this, she was so used to having time to her parents by herself, knowing she would have a younger brother sapping all the attention was not easy to take in. Then again, with her schooling and classes, she only ever saw her parents on the weekends. She knew she should feel happy, she just- didn't. As the year went on and the due date grew nearer, she distracted herself by studying even more.

One day, as she walked up the outside stairs to a building, she became aware of a young boy of around her age pulling a bag up a ramp. She did not mind him too much until she spotted a few older witches flicking their wands and tying up his shoelaces to make him trip. He yelped as he fell and the girls ran away giggling. She did not understand her sudden desire to help, she just responded to it. She never really saw misfortune before, she was always sheltered and secluded, only socializing with her fiancée. She extended her hand for the boy to take.

Strangely, the boy looked uncertainly at the hand, not sure whether to take it or not. Aries did not understand. Didn't people _want_ to be helped? Why did the boy not take it? He picked himself up instead and attempted once more to pull his bag up. Feeling dejected, Aries decided to perform the Levitating Charm to get the bag to the top and walked away, making an effort to avoid the boy's eyes. Why he did not take her help willingly, she did not know but she was not feeling happy. She did not like being rejected.

Aries rounded a corner for her first class when she stopped and froze. Her heart skipped a beat as the High Lady Gwendolyn Garth stared down at her. "Come with me, Miss Kimble."

Did she do something wrong? She could not think what she did wrong. She knew what was right and wrong and as far as she knew, she did nothing wrong in recent memory. Why was she being called? Did she do something right? Were her grades so good, they were moving her up a year? Was that a thing in Salem? She waited as Garth set a stack of wands aside and put them away. Once the desk was cleared, she motioned for Aries to sit down. She did not dare disobey.

"So, tell me, Miss Kimble, what do you think of the Salem Witches Institute?" Garth asked conversationally.

"Umm…"

"Uncertainty is a sin, remember that," Garth interrupted. "Do you have any questions? Any… queries?"

"Well…" Aries hesitated. How should she put it? "I see Wizards here."

"Yes."

"They take part in some classes of mine and in other classes, they don't," Aries observed.

"Yes."

"And there are so little."

"Yes, anything else?" Garth sounded like a mechanical robot, programmed to respond with the same answer.

"Well… why?"

Gwendolyn Garth said nothing at first. She shifted through some papers and rolls of parchment, as if forgetting a little girl was even in the room with her. After a minute or two, she looked up. "You haven't read up on Salem History, have you?"

Little Aries shook her head and Garth flicked through the pages of a book in front of her. "In 1692, numerous trials and burnings were done against us. Magic was an abomination to the Muggle world and getting caught meant a lot of pain. Many a time, a witch or wizard could hide their wands and perform the right spells to avoid pain but one day, a group of Wizards betrayed us. You see, the trials were focused on witches and witches only. Never was a man accused, and so the men of our magical community took advantage of this. When one was caught with a wand or magic, they referred the courts to actual names of witches. These witches were fought by Wizards in secret, looking to save themselves. Witches had their wands confiscated, disallowing them from saving themselves."

Aries was no fan of history but she absorbed it all. She was not sure what to make of it, however. What did 1692 have to do with now? 2014? She stayed quiet and allowed Garth to finish. "Since then, this Institute was established as a safe haven for witches. In 1880, it became a national institute for the magical community of all stripes but its focus is on witches. This is our haven. Should a Wizard want to study here, he will do so under our rules and obligations. As they humiliated us back then, we humiliate them now. This is why our faculty is called the Humilis. They symbolize their humility and a reminder of what we had to go through and what we can do now. The Wizards have their own little building. They are forbidden from making contact with us unless spoken to first."

"O-Ok…"

"You will do well to remember that," Garth told her. "Little Alabaster has been making a lot of trouble and his parents have been at the front of it. Should the system go down, this traditional institute will capsize. The old ways are important to uphold and so we must stay within them."

"If you don't like them, why are they here? Why not let them study in another school?" Aries asked curiously.

"They are the brothers of established Salem Witches, what kind of people would we be if we denied them?" Garth explained. "And we would gladly grant education to your son, brother or even nephew. But they would be limited in what they can study and they would continue to adhere to our laws and system." With the note of finality in her voice, it was clear the meeting was at an end. She pointed Aries out of the office and out she went, relieved only that she was out of that office. She did not know why but she did not like it.

 **The Prophecy**

When Aries was nine, her parents had visited the school alongside some wizards from the Ministry. She hoped to bring the Salem problems to light for them but she did not know how to do so without risking herself. She had spent long enough there, the Salem Defense Class was beginning to go into the Darks and its practical aspect. Marius was standing as highly and mightily as possible, not deterred in the slightest from the looks Garth and some other witches gave him. In fact, only Aries' mother, who held one year-old Apollo in her arms, got looks of welcome. Aries consented to show them around, excited to be showing her and her family off. Perhaps they would see how talented she was when she was in the presence of other talented wizards and witches in her family. Marius having Ministry guards with him could only be good. Garth also accompanied them, staying silent as Aries showed them the housing.

Once they reached the Wizard's housing, Aries realized she had never been inside before. Marius was not deterred though and ignoring Garth's insistence they pass it up, they entered the flat. Aries was shocked at how different it was. It was just a large, open space with numerous bunk beds and tables. The little boys were playing on the floor, but looked up in fright as they entered. Some got up and bowed their heads but others, namely the boy named Alabaster who had tripped a year before, looked at them in contempt. Alabaster seemed on the line, a boy beside him with blonde hair flecked with orange, looked completely frightened. The two did not bow though. Aries did not expect them to so she was confused as to why.

Garth gave them a cold look. "The Wizard's quarters are often violated due to past rebellions. It seems another is in the works. Men," she added to Aries' mother. "Never really grateful or satisfied with what they have. It's evident here more than anywhere else, really."

Aries' mother voiced some disagreement as Marius asked Alabaster a few questions in a calm voice. "I- the place- it's ok," Alabaster stuttered. "The Lady is- she eh… umm… she"-

"Like I said, uncertainty is a sin," Garth talked over him.

"Let the boy speak, he's with me," Marius told Garth.

Garth seemed surprised she was talked to that way. Aries disliked her but said nothing. "I don't like it," Alabaster said honesty. "She threatens me all the time with no supper and she hurts Oliver Oxcraft over here."

A red-haired boy of around five looked terrified and hid himself behind a straight-backed Alabaster. Garth looked impassive. Like being refuted and disrespected just elicited a lack of feeling from her. She showed no hint of being displeased, did not even give a threatening or displeased look. Alabaster stood still. Marius nodded, his eyes moving towards Garth.

"So… if we're done here, I can show you the theories I've been working on," Garth offered.

Marius turned to her readily, "I was under the impression my daughter was showing me around the school."

"I was under the impression that I _run_ said school," Garth spoke back.

" _I_ was under the impression that"-

A deep gasp sounded suddenly. Aries jumped, never having heard such a gasp before. The boys looked confused too. Then, another gasp and Aries' mother exclaimed. Apollo's eyes went wide, white and he turned to Garth and spoke. His voice, it was the first time he spoke, a baby was speaking so coherently, it was incredible, even Garth looked terrified. She stepped back.

 _Rebels shall strike the heart of Salem,_

 _The school for which is the witches' emblem._

 _That which is done will be but in vain,_

 _And the end result will be naught but pain._

 _The quell will take place with a heart of gold,_

 _But will only rise and make the heroine bold._

 _The Lady which rules will make no friends,_

 _Will only succeed in setting numerous trends._

 _So she shall respond with death and blood,_

 _Which Salem will see in a consuming flood._

 _And in the end, she will meet her match,_

 _And Wizards will make up the newest batch._

 _This is but a sign and warning unto you,_

 _Failure to heed with result in the coup._

The room went quiet. Aries' mother looked disbelievingly at Apollo but she seemed to regret the boy even spoke. The Ministry wizards began muttering. Surely, the prophecy itself was enough to bring to light what was happening. Those words, though a good sign of his development, were unwelcome. "Apollo," she said uncertainly. The baby simply went back to cooing, like nothing had ever happened. The only difference was that its eyes were milky white. What made Aries feel very frightened was the look Garth gave the now-blind Apollo. The way her dangerous glare moved from the baby to the numerous wizards, all of whom heard the Prophecy spoken.

 **Underground**

Aries sensed a real, definite change since Apollo spoke the prophecy. Whispers of the Salem Prophecy were spoken in hushed tones, Aries herself was getting many looks but this also gained her friends. More and more witches wanted the privilege if befriending Aries. This gave her a newfound sense of confidence. Her ability in just about every class, even Magical Debate, earned her recognition and high marks. She found herself surrounded with people and she was forced to realize how segregated the school was.

Wizards were indeed present in some of her classes, but only a small minority of these classes. It was like, Aries had a full schedule but they had only a third of a schedule. As Aries grew in social acceptability and capability, the back of her mind was being nagged by a persistent call to action. Something was just not right. It made itself evident when a red-haired boy she recognized as Alabaster's friend Oliver Oxcraft, found himself levitated and thrown out of the window and to the ground below. If the attack was not done from the ground floor, he would've been seriously injured.

The attack, while brief, did get the attention of some of Aries' followers, but the few left with her dragged her away hurriedly and used the commotion to throw her in a room. She withdrew her wand but the boy, Alabaster, held his hand up, "Easy, we're friends. We just need help."

Aries was not amused, "I know what you want from me. It's obvious. Why does everyone think _I'm_ the savior. I'm not the one who made the Prophecy."

"You're our best bet," he said. "And the sister of the Seer. Look, you need to hear something. Garth is planning an attack." Aries opened her mouth to protest but Alabaster folded his arms and she silenced herself. "We don't know what she'll do about your brother but he started this so it's nothing good."

"He's a baby, how does he control"

"He's a Wizard, does she care?" Alabaster flared. "He spoke a prophecy and emboldened a lot of us. He basically said we're gonna win, which means she feels very threatened. She'll take preemptive action and kill a lot of us."

"Look," a girl who Oliver said was his older sister showed Aries some notes. "We nicked this from her office. Every quarter century or so, the school cleanses itself of dissent in the Wizarding housing system. Sometimes they're all just expelled, sometimes they're imprisoned with false charges, sometimes they're exiled from the country, but this time we think it's gonna be worse. Four years is the next quarter."

"But…" she looked at the girl who was named Kelly Oxcraft. She had blondish red hair. "Aries… we want you to help us. For real. Oliver is my brother and he's the first one she's gonna deal with, and she'll deal with him to get to Alabaster who's been trying to get at Garth since he moved here at five."

Alabaster looked angry, "My sister fought Garth three years ago so we can have decent care. And- and she died. We don't have a kind Lady. She passed it off as a kidnap but we never got word of her. We _know_ she died and she won't admit it."

Aries did not know what to say. She did not understand why they were clamoring for her help when the people they should've gone to was the American Ministry. She looked at Alabaster. He was a boy after personal justice but he seemed so fierce and determined, he did not waver or move his eyes from hers. They seemed stormy and fiery, like a blaze waiting to enflame a forest. As she eyed him, she began liking him more and more. There was something in his eyes she liked, a determination she could appreciate, a strong sense of justice she could sense. She knew that if she refused like she initially wanted to do, he would fight her, he would argue and insist, probably even threaten until he got the help he needed. What was more? Aries _liked_ that about him. He was a year younger than her but she- she wished she was fiercer and more determined than she already was. So unsure of herself, she wished she had his resolve.

"Ok… I'll help."

"You'd _better,"_ he muttered.

"You could be nicer you know," she suggested.

He eyed her warily. "Your morality is questionable. Your sense of justice isn't strong enough," he told her. "You shouldn't have questioned or even wondered why we asked for help. If you have the ability to help someone, it's your _duty_ to do so. You have a moral obligation to help out of your own free will. The fact you didn't says something. Change… or I want nothing to do with you. I'll seek help elsewhere."

"I'll do it!" she said again, almost pleadingly. She did not know but she felt something inside she only ever felt with Mark. She liked this boy, she wanted him to be pleased with her. "I'll do anything you ask, ok? I'm sorry."

He continued eyeing her. "I guess since you tried helping me up once, that's fine. But I'm _not_ weak. I'm not he one you should be helping. _They_ are. You want to do what I ask? Quit worrying about individual wizards and think more of the collective population. Your brother counts too, you know. As long as Garth is in control, there's no way that Seer will be allowed in. People here _hate_ Seers. They cause trouble more often than not and the last three were killed."

"K- _what?"_

Alabaster turned and walked away as Aries' mind visited an unwelcome scenario. She rushed out. She hoped Garth was in her office. If Garth tended to- what kind of sick woman- why was she even there? Aries started fearing for her brother. She began wishing she never came to Salem. She wanted to be back with Mark. And then she felt bad because if she never came, she never would've met Alabaster.

She burst into Garth's office. The Lady was standing by the window with fie other witches, all of them older. Aries knew without asking that they were the Elders of the school. Garth turned to face Aries and in her hands was Apollo, crying his eyes out. Aries stopped. _No…_

 **Justice**

"So, here's how it's going to go," Garth said quietly as she handed Apollo back. The baby was silenced with a Charm to stop the noise carrying. "You take the baby back, I take credit for rescuing him. Breathe a _word_ about this and I swear to you I will see to it your little friends are killed, your brother killed, your father, your mother and in the end, yourself. Do you understand me? Threaten me, will you? I am a High Lady, I have connection, I can make it all happen as I wish. If you, Alabaster and that Oxcrat boy know what's good for you, you'll silence yourselves immediately or the next quarter century, they'll find themselves slaughtered without a sweat."

All Garth had wanted was to silence Aries. She got it too. Aries refused after that to have anything to do with the rebellion. Her little brother, one year old, had been tortured over this and she was not prepared. She was a child. She was nine years old. She did not even know how to explain to her parents how this happened, and her mother was unable to explain how Apollo was even kidnapped. Just that she was stunned from behind and when she awoke, her baby was not there. What mattered was he was safe. Aries wasn't testing Garth any further.

She explained as much as Alabaster and Oliver. She hoped Alabaster did not look down on her as she explained her reasoning and why she decided to choose her family over what sense of justice he had. She could see the disappointment in his eyes but he did not berate her. Oliver looked from Aries to Alabaster tensely but the boy just nodded, "If- stopping the fight could bring my sister back, I'd stop. So, you do what you think is right. I won't get you in trouble."

Aries wanted to explain to him, to make him understand that she was just scared but he did not seem to show emotion, "Just- remember that there are people that are not well off. If you leave us, we're going to die."

She felt so terrible and torn but the boy just nodded, "I'll be seeing you."

"He's fine," Oliver told her. "He's just hung up. He hoped or your help but he can't exactly blame you either. You did the right thing."

Oliver left too and she stayed in the room. She wondered if she was being watched somehow. If she was, they could not hold anything against her since she had dropped out. Aries just tried to put everything behind her and return to her studies. She continued excelling in her subjects, even arguing different girls into a corner in the Magical Debate class. As the year went on, she continued studying and during recess, she even sat aside with Alabaster to just- talk. Talk about anything. She wanted to me it up to him by being his friend.

He did not respond well at first and just appeared impassive but she had a feeling that the more time she spent with him, the more likable she got to him. At least she elicited a small smile from him. No matter how hard she tried though, she could not forget how pained her brother was. Blind and in darkness, he was put under intense pain. She knew what the Cruciatus Curse could do even if she never saw it in action. The fact that she knew her brother was placed under it hurt. And he was alone, for good. He always woke up early screaming, she kept getting letters from home updating her about his condition, which seemed to deteriorate by the day. It made her _want_ to do something, but she did not want to risk Apollo's life again, nor Alabaster's.

When she turned ten, things got better. Apollo stopped screaming so much and he even regained his sight. They did not dare take him outside to get him checked though, for fear others may go after him. Marius' research revealed that those in the area did not trust Seers in the slightest. It was best Apollo was left to recover. Alabaster, meanwhile, got a little happier around Aries. He began opening up to her about so many different things. His home life, what his older sister was like, what he wanted to do when he was older.

"I'm going to become the first Lord of the Salem Institute," he told her one day with a smile. "For real. Amy would've wanted that. She fought for me so I'm gonna fight for her memory."

His company became something more to look forward to than to dread fighting. They just- lived. She could see them getting older, changing things as adults, without the threat of persecution. As kids, they were under Garth's rule. As adults, they would be under the Ministry's playbook. They would not stand for this. She wondered if her and Alabaster would still be friends. She had to admit- she liked him. He made her feel things she only felt around Mark, things she felt bad for feeling initially, but things she made peace with as she grew older. Mark was in Britain, and judging by his last letter, he was due to start Hogwarts. He sounded really happy and she- she liked that. She felt some sort of closure with her old fiancée. She felt that the two were prepared to go their separate ways and live their lives.

"I never told you about my fiancée," she told Alabaster one day when she was eleven.

" _F-fiancee?"_ he exclaimed in slight shock. "You're- what- ten now, now?"

"Eleven," she replied indignantly. "And so is he? Why, doesn't everyone have a fiancée?"

Alabaster scoffed with bemusement. "No. It's not exactly common these days. Especially at our age. Why not just call him boyfriend?"

"Our parents engaged us when we were four?" she told him conversationally.

"And… do you miss him?"

"Sort of, but he's happy," she said with a confident smile, ignoring the squirm in her stomach complaining that he was abandoning her commitment. "That's what matters, right? That we're both happy?"

"I guess, but- I dunno- did you ever break up?"

"No…" she said uncertainly.

His reaction was exactly what she liked, that fiery attitude in his eyes she liked in him, the attitude she wished she could adopt, "Then you can't just call it quits like that! He's your fiancée! You're supposed to _like_ him! If anything you're supposed to finish your education off and go see him! Maybe get his help in changing things here! Lord knows we need it!"

"But what if he doesn't want to come?" she asked worriedly.

"Then justice comes first," Alabaster said firmly. "You come back, finish the job, and then return and ask for his hand like you promised. It's only right. But we need to- never mind," he said hesitantly as a tall elder witch passed their table.

Their talks were more cordial after that. Something certainly changed between them but when she turned twelve, he began getting much closer to her. He seemed happier. He was beginning to even move past his sister's death and Oliver elected to join them too. Aries knew Garth was watching but talking to boys was never against the rules. She put a brave face up, just as Alabaster would. _Alabaster._ She found herself daydreaming in class, thinking of what he was doing at the time. She even wrote an essay about what she liked in friends, which was an assignment in General Magical Studies.

During the Dark Arts and the Salem Defense class, she paid extra attention to Garth as the Lady spoke, but some quips seemed to be directed at her. "Now, let's look at my theory," she said loudly. "Underage magic is among the most powerful pieces of magic, that we know. What causes it? Emotion. This leads me to the belief that emotion fuels extra magical power that can be obtained even through the wand. My theory is, if you lose someone dear to you, your emotion fuels the magic and you gain excessive power, power enough to smash through even the toughest shields. Opinions?"

Aries got to work, certainly, and wrote her opinion that she was wrong. Aries used Garth's own words against her and brought up the importance of positive or neutral emotion in the Defense class, saying that offense could not be complete without defense and that neglecting one only made a witch or wizard half complete. She submitted it and waited. She usually got her essays read to the class but this time, Garth passed it away, probably disliking her mention of the word 'wizard.' She felt proud. She could not wait to tell Alabaster.

 **Massacre**

Garth was not happy at all with Aries but without the support of the Ministry-appointed board, many of which contained wizards, she could not expel her. Aries even sent an owl to the Wizards of the board swearing that if they did not remove Garth, she would herself. Enough years passed with nothing being done, however, that peace was beginning to resettle on the campus. Despite her promise, Aries did nothing and Garth did nothing. Garth, Aries hoped, took the prophecy to heart and decided not to take any action. It was a relief but Alabaster was getting more and more uptight. When Aries was thirteen years old, she took the boy aside and asked him what was happening.

"I'm going to die," he said casually, like it hardly mattered, though she could see some fear dancing behind his eyes. "My sister was twelve, like me, when she died. The looks the Lady's been giving me… I don't know. But I think she wants to kill me."

"She won't," she assured him. "She- I mean, we all heard"-

"She won't care, you don't know her," Alabaster told Aries bluntly. "Twenty-five years passed. It's time. If she wants to do something to us wizards, now is the time. So, I'm going to die."

Aries was not sure what to do about this except hand him her own wand. She would manage some other way. "Take it. I'll nick a wand from someone else. Just in case she _does_ come after you."

Ever since his remark, Aries was quite worried about him. She wished she could stay at the Wizard house overnight but she knew she'd be caught and punished. The risk was far too great. She tossed and turned, wondering if Garth would really ignore the prophecy and attack him. Why would she?

 _Every quarter century or so, the school cleanses itself of dissent in the Wizarding housing system. Sometimes they're all just expelled, sometimes they're imprisoned with false charges, sometimes they're exiled from the country, but this time we think it's gonna be worse. Four years is the next quarter._

Four years ago… four years later… it was about time she did what she usually did. It was never specified what Garth would do if she went ahead. Perhaps it was a mistake not spending the night there, perhaps in hiding. She lay awake, the whole night, wondering. She finally got to sleep early in the morning. She could've sworn she heard her name being called from a distance but she slept on.

As Aries slept, the High Lady Gwendolyn Garth walked through the night. She used her wand to unlock the door and walk in. What met her but silence. No one was in their beds. A group of Wizards stood in the pajamas, facing her tentatively. She considered them briefly before deciding on less harsh measures. "All of you are expelled. Leave the school, and you live. I have decided to spare you."

Some of the boys looked relieved but Alabaster folded his arms. "No. We've decided that we're standing up to you. We're an anvil on you. If you kill us, the Ministry will know. They won't accept this and you'll be punished. Hopefully given the death penalty. So, no. We have power over you this time and we're not leaving. Ever. This is our home. _My_ home. My sister died for me, she died for us, and she died by _your_ hands because you're a murderer. I'll never listen to murderers. So, dream on."

Alabaster's speech seemed to ignite some passion in his followers. Oliver had his hand in a back pocket and she knew. She could tell. "Turn out your pockets, Oxcraft. Now." Oliver did not respond. He stepped back. "Turn them out or I'll make you." Still nothing. _"Imperio!"_

Forced, Oliver turned his pockets out and revealed a wand. Garth released the curse on him and smirked. "Ok… so you've chosen to fight me. Are you all quite sure this is what you wish?"

Every single Wizard took their wands out. They had all broken one rule or another to get a hold of their wands. Alabaster held two wands. Some seemed to be shaking but none ran. They fixed her with determined little eyes. Oh… that would be the last thing they would ever see. Very well, she had tried giving them a way out. She would kill them. All of them. And to shut the girl up, she would die too. She would take her elders and move on the Kimbles and take Apollo for good. How dare he? How dare all of them. She provided housing against her better judgment and this was how she was repaid? They would all die without mercy.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

One fell dead but the rest rushed her at once, Alabaster in the lead. She waved around them, casting another down, summoning a burst of fire as Alabaster fired two spells at once. They made it through the fire, impating Garth but they had little effect. It made the fire go out of her control, hitting three in the face before Alabaster used all his power with his two wands to contain it. It seemed to be working while Oliver and three others ducked around Garth. He had barely gotten it under his control before yelling for Oliver and the others to stay away. They did as commanded and he sent the dangerous fire at Garth. It looked like she was hit with it. It certainly seemed to engulf her but in seconds, it disappeared and her wand shot out a powerful burst of bright fiery light.

Another three young wizards fell and she had Oliver suspended in midair, choking he air out of him. Alabaster rushed her physically, interrupting her killing his friend. His sudden weight certainly sent her to the floor as Oliver fell and hit his head on a fallen piece of rubble. A jet of violent, fiery red light impacted Alabaster in the chest as she cursed him off before turning to the rest. Just ten remained now. They backed away in fear as she rushed them mercilessly, jets of green light being fired from her wand.

 **Death**

Aries did not go for class as she usually did, but to the Wizard house where Alabaster and Oliver stayed. What met her there scarred her for life. She almost fainted, her knees certainly gave way as she stared. They were dead. All of them. Twenty Wizards just laying there, faces to the ground, some staring up, and others buried under rubble. She just knelt there in shock, getting the feeling she was being watched but not caring. Then, a low voice sounded, "Aries…"

She gasped. The Wizard beside him was Alabaster. He was holding her hand as he stared up at her. She stared in shock, hoping, praying he would be ok. But she knew it was helpless. His eyes flickered open and shut. She picked him up and hugged him tightly, "It'll be ok," she whispered. "Don't worry, I promise it'll"-

"Do-don't make a promise you can't keep," he muttered. His hands were falling from being wrapped around her back. He seemed the happiest he ever felt. "I love you, Kimble." She knew those were his last words, knew as his hands fell that he died on her shoulders. She was beyond tears for that moment. She saw Oliver a little way off and crawled to him. He seemed ok, perhaps the only survivor. He was unconscious but his head was split. She quickly healed it, using the Charms she knew well. He, at least, would be fine. But Garth…

"It was my duty," she said from the shadows. "They had tested me, and allowing people to test you and gaining leverage over you is the biggest sin of all. I would not allow it."

"You killed them," Aries whispered.

"Of course I did," she said casually. "What did you expect when our traditions are threatened, for me to roll over? It won't happen, the Ministry itself is behind me, you stand alone! So, Kimble, how do you feel? Enraged? Hateful. Fearful? Let it all out, go ahead. Let's see the true implications of emtion on magical power. GO ON! _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Aries would've loved to let it hit her, feeling so depressed but as the curse burst from Garth's wand, she could almost hear Alabaster's voice in her head, yelling, _Duck, damn it!_

What Aries did next defined her forever. Garth, the Elders, the ones in charge, even the Ministry, they were all evil. Well, they would pay. She was enraged. Garth proved that much. And this rage… so Garth wanted to know about the effects of emotion on magic? She was about to find out…

 **Aries vs. Garth**

" _Flipendo!"_

Garth easily parried it. She walked on up to Aries casually, parrying spell after spell. Aries backed away, trying to avoid tripping over the bodies. _"Incendio! Glacius! Petrificus Totalus!"_ All blocked, all easily blocked. The more Aries failed, the angrier she got. _"Stupefy!"_ Again, it was blocked and Garth was gaining ground. Aries finally tripped over and as Garth walked up to her, she took a risk, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

It was the first time she tried the spell but it did not work. Garth actually seemed a little disappointed, "Well, it looks like all those deaths were for nothing. No even a death blow from you. You're either weak or my theory was wrong."

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Aries screamed in fury. She rolled away from a jet of green light, her wand blowing up the air around her. She did not even use a spell, it was the first time in years an uncontrolled burst of magic had happened. She got up and rushed Garth viciously, firing the toughest spells she knew. _"Verracurum!"_

Garth re-angled it to hit a body instead, defiling it even more. It angered her more. _"Strangulo!"_

This spell had an effect, at least. Garth was forced to perform the nonverbal counter-curse to her own suffocation giving Aries time to fire again, _"Crucio!"_

Garth fell apart, screaming in pain. Aries watched it all, but hearing her scream only made her more and more hateful. Hurting her wasn't enough. She wanted this evil woman dead. She killed Alabaster. She killed all of them, only Oliver was alive. She couldn't get Alabaster;s face out of her head, she'd never forget him. The way he smiled, the way she could talk to him, the way she felt about him, how she looked up to him, wanted to be like him, to channel his own spirit. Was this how he felt when his sister died? If she survived this, would she become like Alabaster?

She was so blinded by rage, she did not realize the curse had lifted. Garth picked herself up, raising her wand. "No, you forget the number one rule of Unforgivables! The Cruciatus takes a sadistic mind to do! A mind that can either be or imitate sadism. You need to _enjoy_ it, anger does little. _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Aries duck!_ Aries ducked just before the curse even burst out. She felt shaky with anger but there was a sense of resolve in her. She knew what Alabaster would tell her to do if he was there. She knew him so well, it was clear what he would've advised. _Roll over, be smart. Outsmart that mad witch! It's not hard!"_

She rolled to the side from a jet of black light. _"Expulso!"_

Garth threw a shield up but Aries was aiming at the floor, allowing pieces of marble and earthy rubble to fly up. She used a transfiguration spell to send them at Garth as bombs and she raised her own wand, _"Incendio!"_

 _She'll avoid those. Surprise her. Now!_ Aries summoned up all the hatred she had, her desire to see this witch dead. As Garth parried the bombs and had them blow the ceiling up instead, Aries yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Garth barely had time to, but she succeeded on avoiding it. Aries pointed her wand at the jet of green light, _"Vertex!"_

The jet disappeared in a sort of warp hole. She rolled away from another jet of green light, feeling Garth gaining on her again. She knew she could not last forever against her. As she rolled, she found herself by Alabaster again. She gave up. Just seeing him, she wanted to be in his place. She picked him up, willing herself to die holding him. _Aries… I love you. You'll be amazing one day. Just… live._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Aries didn't know why. Perhaps the curse didn't hit her. She didn't feel it hit her. It just- veered off tangent. Like she was warped from existence for that single second. Perhaps Potter was right and her love for Alabaster saved her, or maybe it was a simple burst of underage magic, a sudden desire to live through this and beat her. Her brother's screams entered her head again and she remembered. Garth would be going after him next. No. Nobody was hurting Apollo again. _Ever._ She'd be damned first.

" _Praeter Vertex!"_

The existential hole opened up again and shot Aries' past Killing Curse she'd been saving. It went straight for Garth from behind, impacting her at the back. She was surprised, it seemed. Had enough time to have a look of surprise before falling down. Aries had won but she didn't _feel_ like she'd won. No, she was not finished yet. Not at all.

She could feel Alabaster frowning down at her, she knew he wouldn't be pleased. She'd cry over his grave later, first things first. The Elders of the school found themselves tortured, one of them into insanity. One had just enough time to call the Minister but she tortured that one too and waited patiently while they were unconscious. The Minister was part of this too. The second the Minister and his guards walked in, she leapt at him, blocking the Stunning spell. _Please, Aries, don't. Don't do it. Please…_

She let out a burst of energy at the Minister, watching him suffer on the ground, letting the guard die. _Aries, stop!_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

The Minister fell.

 _Aries… why?_

 **Reflection:**

More happened but it was all a blur. The house was under attack too but Marius held them all off. She arrived just in time to help him, but she had given up. She was definitely expelled but it was apparent Apollo was not safe where they were. She wasn't happy where she was. She felt hated, despised, she felt cursed and above all, she felt bitter and angry. The Ministry of course, would never trace the murders to her. There was nothing liking her, except a boy named Apollo. Nonetheless, she lived, expecting someone to come and arrest her. Oliver might've told on her but he never did. He was the sole survivor. All Aries told the Ministry was that Garth killed the Wizards and she killed Garth back. She expected them to arrest her but- nothing.

She allowed them to think it was Garth who killed the Minister. The Minister's death was passed off as a murder by Garth. She felt horribly guilty and a part of her wanted to blurt out that it was all her but Marius warned her not to. No good would come from it. And so, for months, she was left to live with the guilt gnawing away at her. A few months away from school didn't help her either. Her defeat of Garth certainly made the news, they painted it like they were long-standing rivals, like the prophecy began this. More and more people wanted Apollo ether tested or dead. Seers were hated and just because of their irrational dislike for a baby who spoke a Prophecy, she hated them back.

She visited Alabaster's grave but she felt nothing from him. Where she felt like he was still with her while she fought, she felt he abandoned her now. She'd done something horrible and she couldn't- she couldn't bring herself to regret it. If he was alive, he'd be furious with her. She would never forget him. Ever.

When she went home again, she found a letter waiting for her. A letter from Mark. Her old fiancée. She had forgotten about him. At first, she was terrified of opening it, terrified of him hating her, wondering why the hell she never communicated with him. It made her feel worse. She deserved losing Alabaster. She abandoned Mark. Alabaster asked her not to and she did. Alabaster was fair, he told her what was true, what was fair and right, and she never listened. She blinded herself and in return, she had him snatched from her.

She could not abandon it forever, though. She stared at the letter for weeks, maybe a month, when Marius sat across from her, leaning on his staff. "Death is a very mysterious concept, Aries. It appears horrible, appears to be a fearful, dreaded end, but some fail to think from outside their point of view. Many believe that death is the beginning of a new adventure, man believe in a plane of existence your soul enters upon death, and some simply believe that the dead stay dead and they live on in our memories. Whatever you believe, Aries, is Alabaster in your memory?"

"Y-yes," Aries stuttered. "I'll never forget him."

"Then, he has attained immortality in a way," Marius told her calmly. "Keep him with you. The death of a child is a terrible thing to suffer but even they, however short their lives were, have a profound impact on those who are left. And I think he had a profound impact on you. And however bad it might've been, Aries, life goes on. You're still alive, the one who did it is brought to justice, and Salem is in the midst of serious soul searching. Oliver Oxcraft lives, Apollo Kimble can recover, and we- we can start anew. I think you want to read Wallader's letter."

"He probably hates me," Aries muttered.

"I am quite sure that is not the case," Marius said calmly. "Mr. Wallader has experienced severe changes just as you have. The reason I keep things quiet from you regarding him is because it is simply not my place to inform you of his life change. He would want to tell you, and if you read his letter, tell you he did."

 _Dear Aries,_

 _It's been a while since we talked. I haven't seen you in six years but I read an International Prophet about you defeating a dark witch. I don't know much about I, I wasn't following but I guess I wanted to write to congratulate you and tell you I miss you. I guess you might've forgotten about me. We were really close in childhood and our parents engaged us when we were four. Sort of sudden now I look back. I hope you're happy. I hope you have a boyfriend and I hope you've found your calling. I hope to see you again one day, maybe that time we will have our families and meet and catch up._

 _I lost my parents a couple of years ago and was adopted by the famous Potters, including a foster brother. I honestly don't know how much longer my sanity will hold with that guy's attitude. I'm ok though. I made peace and I said goodbye, Closure is always good to have when somebody dies. So… I guess this is goodbye. Well, not goodbye. Just, till next time. And take this advice from me, keep who you have close. I learned that the hard way._

 _Ever yours,_

 _-Mark Wallader_

 _Ever yours. He still loves you, see? And he needs you. Maybe we were better off apart. I look forward to the day we see each other again. Until next time though. Don't forget me._


	32. The Medieval Relics

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 29: The Medieval Relics**

 _ **A/N: Hi, Nobody. Erm… perhaps it wasn't clear but there isn't any fan art, just the covers that were drawn and can be viewed next to the title of the story.**_

Incommodo no longer looked like Incommodo, he looked like a mixture of Herpo and Ink. Albus could not believe the Ancient Greek Wizard had returned. It was over. The war was truly over. Like Merlin said, once Incommodo regained his original body, with the Scepter's full power, and the merged magical power levels of both Mortimer and himself, he was truly a menace. This time, he had Voldemort too. This seemed to be a downside though. Incommodo seemed, if anything, unstable. His eyes kept going from red to yellow and red again, as if unable to make up its mind as to what its color was. His very nose seemed to shrink and grow as well.

Many Hogsmeade residents fled the fear he emanated, Melvin just shut his eyes while men and women with their children rushed past him, stampeded over him, stepped over him to the Portkeys. In minutes, every Portkey was gone and still countless residents were stuck there, trapped between mountains with Goblins or Hogwarts with Incommodo.

"This battle is over, I think," Incommodo said quietly. He spoke with a different voice. It still had a wispy air about it but it sounded stronger, more capable of yelling, more capable of use and it had a tingle of coldness from the Voldemort aspect of him. "The new Empire begins here, in Hogwarts! Not Greece but for now it will do, won't it? Doesn't everyone agree? And it's really thanks to your efforts. Impressive how you manage to hold my forces off but you were doomed from the very beginning. We will destroy whatever plagues this land, the Reservation, the Goblins, the vampires, the werewolves, Centaurs, yes, the Centaurs too, and the House elves, anyone who isn't a Wizard, really. Filthy half breeds. Muggles will be put in their proper place and the Goblins punished for their insolence. And all of you, witches and wizards, are free to join me in my new Empire, provided you follow my rule! MINE!"

Incommodo did look mad, just as Seth had said. Incommodo turned to address the students of Hogwarts, some of whom had actually fainted. It was very ironic, seeing someone commanding so much fear but speaking with a powerfully, maddened voice. "Back to the castle! It's your prison until graduation, your workplace for whomever I deem fit. This acts as my new Kingdom and little by little, this Kingdom shall spread with the Arsenal taking over and I as the immortal Lord." He laughed gleefully, as if something he'd been waiting for, for so long had finally come to fruition, the desires of both Voldemort and Herpo were being realized. He _was_ mad. As he laughed, his reddish yellow eyes danced, Albus was not entirely sure if his merging with Mortimer's soul was entirely stable.

Incommodo shot the people of Hogsmeade one last frightful look before returning to the castle. "I'll give you all time to… mull it over, shall I? Consider you surrender. One month and I shall"-

A note dropped from the sky, interrupting him. A single envelope which incinerated upon touching the ground. Dubium's voice spoke through it.

 _People of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts,_

 _This is your Praetor Putus Dubium. I will herald a coming age of purity. The man before you seeks to include Half-blood and Muggle-borns but I- I seek to erase them from the face of this earth, I seek to rule over you all and you will bow down before my power or face my never-ending wrath. In one month, this area will see an inferno and only one side will come out victorious. Only one side will see the end of this war. The rest of you will be destroyed and they will be destroyed without regret or remorse. You have allowed the scum to take refuge for too long. This is my final warning to all, including he who fancies himself immortal or any sort of powerful being. Expel the scum from your lands and hand them over to us, to me, or I will not hesitate. I will kill every last man, woman, and child who dared to allow themselves to be plagued. This is indeed your final warning before my assault._ _A full scale assault of witches and Wizards, Goblins, Acromantula, Werewoles, giants, Necram and all at my command willing to do my bidding. Your final warning, Wizarding world, before you are destroyed._

Incommodo looked impassive to this. He left the people rooted to the spot, the gates shut, leaving the residents of Hogsmeade terrified. So much had happened now. Albus himself was shaking, he was only half aware of someone burying herself into his chest. Albus had never known the terror Herpo had inflicted on people. How the Greeks had managed against him, he would never know. The witch in the memory made it look so easy. Albus knew now it was borderline impossible to kill Incommodo. Yet Dubium certainly thought he could manage. Dubium seemed confident that he was capable of defeating Incommodo and ruling for himself, as Praetor despite Seth having part-command.

The village was left for a whole month to decide for themselves whose side to take. Albus knew that many outside the DA and the Guard would choose the Reservation or Incommodo. Whoever promised them a better life, perhaps. For the first time, Albus hoped it would be Dubium. He seemed like the better of two evils this time. He collapsed to the ground, on his knees, shocked at the loss. They might have pushed the Arsenal back but they had lost. Incommodo had returned, his eyes alone struck more fear than he ever managed. Albus remembered Incommodo's introduction to Albus' life. Even then, in the grounds of the Potter house, he was nothing like now.

The threats hung over for what felt like the longest time. As Portkeys were being set up again, Hogsmeade residents began to flee in larger numbers than ever. Aries did not seem too bothered for some reason. In fact, she was telling Madam Rosmerta something important and Rosmerta seemed to be listening in as well. Aries waved her goodbye and walked off, looking a little strange. Albus was rather impressed by how the Hogwarts Guard ultimately decided to stay. Four years back, Scorpius might have fled but he was remaining as was Proxima Greengrass. She seemed a little off about something though. Something seemed to have changed in her mind and Albus could not tell what it was, except she stared at Simon more often and considered Alpha when he was sleeping.

It became clear what Alpha and Proxima were thinking of when Proxima took Simon aside and muttered to him something. Alpha, meanwhile, walked up to Albus, Mark and Lily shakily. Albus could only guess what was coming and so, it seemed, could Lily. Alpha seemed to be trying to psyche himself up for something and Lily braced herself. He did not look nervous or even hurt, just neutral. He sat across from them, eyes fixed solely on Lily. It was a good thing Hugo was not there.

"Lily…" Alpha took a deep breath and went on. "I'm sorry," he said again for what must have been the fiftieth time. "For- for everything. For earlier this year above all."

"Do- do you remember things? Is your mind any better?" she asked neutrally, her face betraying little emotion.

Alpha nodded slowly and uncertainly, "Sort of. It hurts to, but I sort of remember. So… I'm sorry- for everything."

Apparently, Lily agreed. She rolled her eyes but she nodded, "Yeah, I know. Only you apologized about fifty times in the last year alone."

"Ho-how did you react when I apologized?" he asked almost fearfully.

"You don't remember?" she asked. "I forgave you fifty times. Once after your first apology, once after you had the giant squid word the apology with its tentacles, once with fireworks, once when you bent down and asked me out- which the answer is still no by the way- once in a dance, once in a letter,"-

"We get it," Proxima sighed.

"Alpha… don't be so insecure," Lily told the shaking boy. "You're better than that. You're playing into Rojer's hands."

"I did that already," Alpha sighed. "I-I- I'm n-not… look, what happened earlier, when I- when I was taken over, it- it's"-

"I don't hold it against you," Lily assured him.

"It's my fault," Alpha told her frankly and bluntly. "It always will be. Father p-picked on the worst parts of my mind, of my personality and who I-I am. I have a pretty good mind, you know. Always have. I get good grades, I could've been great if I wasn't so… worthless. But, he picked on my deepest feelings, exploited every last weakness I had."

"Alpha"-

"Please, let me finish"-

"I know what you're going to say, I"-

"No, you don't," Alpha insisted. "See, even without my father, I was always bitter and hateful. He made me that way, even when I denied him, I worried he may've been right. I hated everything behind my mind. I hated my sister, my cousin, my mother, my father, even you, I hated _myself_ for being so weak. All my problems, I blamed on everyone but me. All my problems, they're my own fault. When I tried hurting you, he exploited my anger because you never liked me, I remember feeling so hateful, wanting to go after my sister next, wanting to kill my cousin, and- and if-if I hurt you, if anything happened to you or my sister on my account"-

"Alpha"-

"Let me finish, _please!"_ Alpha pleaded. Lily went silent. Albus didn't know what to think of this. At least Alpha was being brutally honest but angry, even at Lily? "I never would've forgiven myself. But you saved me. You hate my guts and you still saved me."

"I never hated you," Lily told him. "I just- wished you'd leave me alone."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "You gave me something to latch on to, helped me come back. I'm still a little off but- I'm better. And… I'm leaving."

" _What?"_

Even Proxima looked shocked but Alpha did not look regretful. Proxima tried telling him it was a stupid decision but he shook his head, "This is the best, smartest decision I've made in my life. I'm taking Melvin and Morpheus, and we're going to hide in the Greengrass home. We'll be save there. And we'll just- wait it out. Don't follow, Proxy." She looked on the edge, like she wanted to beg him to stay but even she knew he was right. "I want some time alone. Just… don't forget me. I want to become Alpha Greengrass, the Heir to the Greengrass name and a worthy person. But I can't do that right now." Albus and Mark were both mystified but Lily just stared in shock.

"You already know this, but my love for you is unconditional," Alpha told her, lowering himself to her level. "I'm happy I even met you and… I do hope we meet again, when I'm wiser."

Alpha ignored everyone else. He just seemed dead set on what he said. As he walked away, Lily folded her arms, "You're just gonna say all that and not let me respond?"

Alpha stopped and considered. "Yeah, I am. Only I don't think I can handle whatever you might want to say, no matter how good or bad. I only came to say goodbye."

Albus, Mark and Lily watched him leave, Proxima chasing after him. Scorpius watched outside as he left, a little confused. Alpha's departure was taken the wrong way. Everyone else seemed to think he left out of fear and yet, he never came back. Albus half expected him to regret this and return, he seriousl considered going to the Greengrass home himself and convince him to rethink but he was safer there. Even Mark half wished he could join him there, if only the twins were not combatants in the war he hated so much.

The Guard slept together more often now, as if afraid of being attacked. With the three Broomsticks bar closed now the owners had left, including the bar lady, the bar itself was open. The tables and chairs had moved to the side and they just took out sleeping bags that Fauna had conjured for them. Still, nobody could sleep. Even by three in the morning, everyone was tossing and turning. Two bags away, Lily was muttering something to Hugo, Nate and Gabriel were just staring up, and Fora was trying to catch Hugo's attention. Alice had an arm on her crush. Lorcan seemed to be pleading with Laura about something. Everyone seemed on edge. Both sides had given Hogsmeade one month to decide its loyalties. Most people had left but the fighters had stayed.

"You know, guys," Lysander said mistily with a yawn. "If we're not gonna sleep, we could at least try to talk through this."

"Because talking is going to solve all of our problems," Mark muttered but nonetheless got up. Alex, Eric and Laura followed and Aries yawned and sat up too, looking disheveled and uninterested though she did try combing her hair back with her fingers. Alexis too seemed rather messy with her hair and immediately tried straightening her clothes as the candles went on again and the former students started moaning. It was like the very suggestion bothered them but everyone nonetheless complied, seeing nothing better to do than to at least try talking about what had happened. Even with one of their numbers dead and the majority of Hogsmeade residents fled, some seemed to have to talk about it.

"Ok… so, we're in a little pickle," Simon muttered.

" _Little?"_ Proxima snapped. "Try big! Try gargantuan! We wouldn't have _been_ in this pickle if your genius idea of trenches wasn't thought of."

" _My fault?"_ Simon said incredulously."Really? Wow, Proxy you're good. You're really good. Incommodo's the bad guy and _I'm_ getting yelled at. The village was _saved_ and I'm getting yelled at. You'd think we'd be better off if the Arsenal won and we suffered that guy's appearance every day! I suppose I asked the people to flee too?"

"Not all of them fled," Aries said.

"Looks like it," Sierra said bitterly. "Never seen such an exodus. If Seth wasn't here, I'd leave too."

"There's a difference between fleeing and a strategic retreat like we had from Hogwarts," Aries told them. "Which we now know was the better option. Our presence was getting students imprisoned. If we'd still been there when Incommodo came back, it's would've been worse."

"Aries, they took a _Portkey_ to _another country,"_ Mark told her.

"Think whatever you want," she waved off. "We'll just say I had a couple of words with Madam Rosmerta before she left."

"Look," Lysander said in what actually sounded like a rational voice. "It may look hopeless but to be honest, it always looked hopeless. That's why we have the Relics. I always thought Incommodo would be beaten too easily with the Relics. Just one could do it before. Now we really need all seven… to beat the Reservation and Incommodo. And on the bright side, if we beat Incommodo this time, he can't come back. He'll be dead. For _real."_

Albus and Alexis were more silent than the rest. Others just moved shiftily, unsure of how to respond. Lysander seemed so sure of himself, Albus did not know what to believe. Lysander was sure of just about any miraculous thing so it was rare when he talked enough sense to be believed. Lorcan who usually rationalized Lysander's words, if not put them down, was silent, still staring into space, still affected by the pains of the Cruciatus Curse. He had been in recovery for a long time, almost a whole month and it did not look like he'd be back to normal by the time their last month was up. He was still capable of speech but Albus saw, even during the battle, how poorly he performed.

"You know," Fauna said slowly. "He's right. I was always confused by how easily the Reservation has proved to be beaten. The ship was destroyed last year which means it's possible. But Incommodo is something else. _He_ will need the Relics."

"But he _has_ one of them," Alex reminded her.

"He has the Ancient Artifact, the Soulless Scepter," Alexander sighed. _"We_ have the Medieval Relics."

"Ok, so let's sort it all out then," Sophie urged. "What do they do and how would they help?"

"Ok," Aries said, slowly taking her Amulet off from around her neck. "The Enchanter's Amulet. This thing has absorbed so much magic over the centuries, it grants its wearer enormous magical reserves. But its use is limited and its main purpose is enhancing defensive spells. That's why I could stop spells from working in fifth year. Now, it's sort of weakened. It broke, the Goblins reforged it obviously but it doesn't have the power it used to have."

"So, how is it limited?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Only someone of my bloodline can use it," Aries said simply. "And if it's used with ill-intention, it would stop working. It doesn't stop me but it would stop someone like Incommodo from tapping into its extra powers. The most the Goblins could ever do is expel the magic it absorbed. And it'll have to absorb more magic before it's back to its former glory again which could take years."

"Which is what killed Hagrid," Lily recalled. "So it's still very powerful."

"Well, extra powers is sort of like my own sword," Fauna said, tapping it over her lap. "It has Fiendfyre and Basilisk venom imbued so it's really powerful. Godric enchanted it so the wielder will claim at least one victory so long as the sword is in hand."

"One victory?" Sierra moaned. "Just strike him."

"I could… but it doesn't stop him destroying the sword," Fauna sighed. "He shouldn't see it in the open before I'm close enough to use it on him and that might be difficult. I'm not sure what his Scepter can do but I'm pretty sure it's nothing good."

"The yellow orb on top kills you," Alexander said tiredly. "And if you attach a wand to it, its power increases up to four times its usual destructive level. It can take up to three…"

"And raise mountains and sink islands from what I've seen," Albus muttered, remembering Incommodo's memories. "And I don't want to know what else."

"Strictly Dark Magic," Alexander responded without looking at him. "Mostly Elemental."

"But it can hit multiple targets," Albus remembered. "I saw that myself."

"And it held Incommodo's original soul fragment," Mark reminded them. "So it'll be even more powerful _and_ we'll have to get rid of the Scepter to beat him for real. Which really makes our job much more difficult."

" _I_ can take care of the soul," Maria insisted. "The Black Orb houses those sort of things. Get me close enough and"-

"Please, he'll kill you before you get the chance," Eric scoffed. "Then what? Can you use it when you're dead?"

"I have a question," Laura said slowly to Maria. "How does the Orb absorb souls? In what manner?"

"Similar to a Dementor's Kiss," Maria explained, letting it out of the protective cloth surrounding it. "Touch it and your soul just walks out. You're actually still alive you'll just be… empty."

"Then… what if it's put back in," Laura asked quietly. "You put it in and we talked about putting it back in, so what if that happens."

"If your body is _still_ alive, then you should be fine," Maria said. "And it depends which soul is sacrificed and what the Orb's allegiance is. If it's whole and untainted by murder, then it'll heal and you'll be fine. If a tainted soul was sacrificed like Dubium did and it still is, then you should die by the end, regardless. The more tainted souls given, the more powerful and defensive it gets so it's hard to destroy right now. But sacrificing one untainted soul would destroy its essence and change its allegiance. So it really depends how things go and what the factors are. It depends on so many things. But just touching the Orb does it. If Incommodo touches the Orb, even by just throwing it at him, his soul will be sucked and his body powerless and beaten."

"How do we know which soul is tainted?" Simon asked.

"Well," Maria touched the metal base of the Orb. The Orb slowly glowed white. "All souls have a whitish color. If there is a crack in the white, it is tainted. I am still whole… for now. And you?"

"Definitely?" Simon said, touching the base too.

"Seth?" Maria asked curiously.

Seth slowly replaced Simon's hand with his own and touched the very base of the Orb safely. That was when it changed. There were several cracks in the white. He was tainted. Seth then asked for Albus to come up and Albus did. The Guard knew for a while what he did to Ridge so if Seth was wrong and Albus was tainted, they would know. The Black Orb changed and it had a single crack running through. Seth seemed placated enough and Maria nodded.

Slowly, Neil Nott crawled up and offered his hand. He seemed very uncertain. Albus knew why too. Neil felt responsible for his sister's death. He had also killed Stella by an outburst of magic, an unconscious desire to see the vampire dead. If there was one crack, it would be understood but two cracks would mean he was indeed responsible for his sister's death, however unintentional it was. He touched the base slowly and the Orb changed again. Two cracks. One for Stella. He withdrew his hand immediately, before anyone else could see besides a shocked Maria and an apathetic Seth. Neil just nodded silently and backed away, deep in thought.

"We could drop it on him where he least expects it," Seth suggested. "A flying snake of mine holds it, and drops it. My staff has enough power to summon and enhance snakes. There's no way he"-

"It won't work, he'll wave it away," Aries said with an arched eyebrow.

"Fora and I could hide Maria in the cloak and she touches him with it," Kabe suggested with his sister nodding beside him. "The cloak takes the properties of whatever is in front of it so a Supersensory Charm wouldn't even work. It'll be cake, almost."

"You're forgetting that using the Orb still keeps the Reservation in the air," Mark reminded them. "Destroy it. Eliminate the threat. The Reservation will be weakened and they'll probably be destroyed in seconds. No ship, no sacrificed souls, they'll be freed…"

"And Incommodo is still around," Maria finished. "Sorry, but it takes fire to fight fire. Incommodo isn't going down unless we have something to take away his very essence. What _makes_ him who he is and what he is. We already established he's too powerful to take down magically so what do you expect? Sacrifice an untainted soul, change its allegiance, and the ship goes down. We use it to destroy Incommodo and end it there."

"And if you like, I can direct the effort with my Quill," Alexis suggested. "Make sure it does work, make sure that whoever's soul is sacrificed can return safely, make sure we successfully take Incommodo down in that manner. The Quill can do anything under reasonable demand, make the demand reasonable and a possibility, then I can make it happen."

"Then we have our plan," Mark said quietly. "We sacrifice a soul. _A soul._ Someone's essence. You've just given up to Dark Magic of the most advanced. You're telling me there's no other way?"

"I must admit, I'm also iffy on this," Albus admitted. "We shouldn't have to sacrifice a soul. We can't take that risk."

"We _have_ to," Seth and Maria said at once. Seth continued with his usual apathetic voice. "That's war, you have to make sacrifices. Any other way would cost more than what Maria is proposing. Using the Relics would maybe cost us our lives, at least now we're making sure only one has to die.If Albus sacrificed himself, he could pull his plan off, and get rid of Incommodo and the Reservation at once."

Albus sighed and Seth whispered something to Maria. Maria nodded shortly and said, "Look, the sacrifice has to be pure and innocent if the Orb will change allegiance so if none of you want to, we won't. Otherwise"-

"I'll do it," Laura said suddenly.

Mark almost scoffed out of laughter, "No, Laura, so not. You're not doing it."

"How else do you plan to beat him?" Laura asked, folding her arms. It was the first time she argued with anybody as the group stared at her, some with shock and others with surprised admiration. "Can you think of anyone else here willing to give their souls up to some Black Orb? Is anyone ready to take my place?"

Albus knew how the others felt. He felt the same way. Either they stayed silent out of some deep-seated conviction to live, or they were simply too scared to die. Albus would've spoken up, he nearly did, but if he did then they'd turn on him next. His plan was secret and would stop Laura anyway. Could they even? Was Laura even really ready? If the sacrifice needed to be willed, did Laura really feel ready to die? Did anyone else? Albus' stomach sank as realizations came to him. This was why Laura was quiet. She'd been coming to terms with something. She spoke so readily, like she'd been thinking about it for ages, a year probably, ever since her father died and her brother begged for her to mature a little bit. Laura. Sweet little Laura Creevey, the innocent, somewhat naïve blonde girl. Always smiley, playful and somewhat childish. She had everyone's liking in just that way.

"No," Mark said again, standing over her, perhaps in an attempt to intimidate her. Even as a mature adult, Laura still stood at a shorter height than Mark. She eyed him firmly. She was not backing down. "You, of all of us deserve a life."

"Yes, I do," she agreed. "But not in this world. Do innocent people really belong in this sort of world?"

"I'll do it," Simon suggested readily. "I was raised for this sort of thing, sacrifice is in my blood. And"-

"And if I have to break your legs and arms to stop you from sacrificing your soul, I'll do it," Seth told him harshly.

Mark started getting drastic. He whipped his wand out and pointed it at Laura, "You're not. And if I have to stun you to stop you, so be it."

A few people clapped but Maria folded her arms, "How else do you propose to stop Dubium?"

"The old fashioned way," Mark said simply. "We use the Relics like Aries said we should, we destroy the ship, we kill Dubium, and _that_ should weaken the Orb's power enough for it to be destroyed. But first- first we take Dubium's side and fight Incommodo. He goes down first. Then we'll beat him the way we were meant to. It's simple and nobody has to sacrifice themselves _to a Black Orb, Black Magic,_ NOT YOU!"

"And if it doesn't…" 

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?" Mark yelled. "You're ready to watch people die so easily?"

"For the greater good, yes!" Maria said loudly. "Are you?"

"NO!" Mark yelled tearfully. "I already lost a friend, I'm not losing another. Laura is my childhood friend… I'm not losing her too. I'm _not."_

"Ironic, Mark Wallader, the one who says he's willing to sacrifice for the greater good, can't sacrifice one girl," Seth scoffed.

Albus was not sure if Mark's pleas moved Laura any. She just looked at him curiously. Mark Wallader and Laura Creevey. Those two were always an enigma to Albus. In third year, he was almost positive that the two were dating but Mark claimed they never did, that they had one date and Mark called it off and not a moment too soon. Mere months later, Aries had returned to his life. Albus too had feelings for Laura when he was third year, Mark might have, but Scorpius was the only one who ever acted on those feelings and he stared at the girl in shock. Even then, she seemed ready, the only one of the Guard who did.

"Look," she said rationally, reasonably, making Mark look away. "Try what you can, ok? Try the Relics. Try taking Dubium down with them. But if even then, the Orb is not destroyed, if it proves that Incommodo can't be beaten even if we _do_ ally with Dubium which alone is just as bad, I'm doing it. Ok?"

"Laura"-

"I made peace with myself one year ago," Laura said quietly. "I realized who I was and what kind of person I can be. If I live, great. And I might. But I was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason and it was not to be a babyish, innocent girl fawning over better people than me. I'm Laura Creevey, I lost an Uncle, I lost a father, and I even lost my big brother. My death should be no big deal."

"Well, it is," Mark said frankly to her.

"Guys did you hear me?" Simon asked.

"We did hear you, but Seth threatened to break your legs," Proxima told him. "If you must die, I prefer you do so whole, not with broken limbs. So, your offer is null. Sorry."

"Guys, let's stay off the subject of sacrifice," Aries said. "That's Dark Magic, Creevey. If you sacrifice yourself, there's no going back. And your sacrifice is to stop the Reservation, it won't affect Incommodo in the slightest. If there's another way to beat Dubium, and there is, then don't be so hasty."

"Don't try to change my mind."

"Why, afraid of living?" Lorcan asked with a smirk. "Sorry, Princess. That's sort of our plan. You may not want to live yourself but your friends do want you to live. _I_ do."

"In truth, the Relics have the power to destroy anyone," Lysander said honestly and mysteriously. "They grant the wielder of all seven ultimate power over everything. Life, death, time and even their own mortality."

"But that can't happen," Aries said simply. "The power is there but the capability is not. Each Relic takes someone of a certain mindset to use. I for one can't use my Amulet if I am governed by ill intentions. Someone like me can't use the Orb and the Amulet at once. And neither can Incommodo. The Amulet is meant for defense and solely defense, as soon as we start misusing it, it stops working. It's a failsafe to prevent unwanted hands from tapping into its true power."

"So, the fact is, there _are_ other ways to beat them both, Dubium and Incommodo," Mark said frankly. "We can beat Incommodo by teaming up with Dubium and throwing our best at him, and we can beat Dubium by striking the ship when we can. With Curses that can break through shields."

"Ok, I have a better idea," Fauna sighed. "Let's see the Reservation stay true to any promise once I do… this!" With her sword, she struck the Orb. A burst of flames surrounded the orb, looking darkened and dangerous. The Orb glowed green, as if taking in the Basilisk venom and then enflaming, using it as fuel. For a second, it looked like the Orb would be destroyed. Then, the fire extinguished. The orb went back to normal, the souls still swirling inside. Fauna stared in shock, looking at her sword as if it failed her. "What the…"

Even Seth blinked in surprise. "You know, Basilisk Venom is really supposed to destroy soul fragments. I thought it would work."

Fauna still looked shocked, staring like both the Orb and the sword offended her. She actually looked disconcerted and bothered. The sword had failed her. It had Fiendfyre and Basilisk Venom, it was a sword, a razor sharp sword that offered victory to the wielder and it failed. "Well, that's the victory part tarnished," Alexander sighed.

Then, without the warning, the Orb shattered into pieces. Some closer to it actually backed away but the fragments of glass stopped in midair and converged where they were before, remade as an Orb. It repaired itself looking the same as ever. "Ok, so technically, you _have_ your victory," Alex said. "You just have to do it all over again."

"So… we don't have a choice then, do we?" Fauna asked.

"We do, we just don't use the Orb," Mark said simply. "We use it to get Incommodo in and that's it. The Reservation is dealt with the old fashioned way. Again, I say, if Phoenix can do it, so can we."

"Phoenix was exceptional," Maria told him. "Besides, maybe they've added more souls since then to make the ship more defensive. It's not that difficult to think of. I do not think we can beat them by destroying the Orb."

"And to be honest," Seth said neutrally. "We may yet try to defeat them the old fashioned way but if it doesn't work, we may have no choice but to change the Orb's allegiance."

With that negative note to think about, the Hogwarts Guard returned to bed. After talking for so long, they found it a bit easier to get to sleep. Albus for one got to sleep much easier. He had to admit, he was quite worried when the Orb was nearly destroyed. He caught Seth's look. It would not be Laura sacrificing herself, it would be Albus. He still had a pure soul. It was established now.

Maria was sitting by Seth, trying to get closer to him, telling him something quietly before crawling over to where Alexis was. Lysander was writing up a long letter and Albus was trying to sleep. Abus thought he heard Maria telling Alexis something in whispers but he didn't hear what they were saying. He fell asleep. Albus' dreams were disturbed. He dreamed he was dueling Laura and she was putting a fight up, the Orb between them. It kept changing from white to cracked white, undecided on who was touching it. Voldemort entered the fight and Albus cast a Killing Curse on Laura. His vision went red, ignoring the guilt screaming inside of him and Mark's yell of fury. Screaming, "Al! Al! Al! Al!"

Albus snapped awake in a sudden movement when it turned out Alexis was calling his name. He blew out a sigh as he stared up. No one was around but her. He sat up, sweating as he looked around. Laura was ok, then. And he had never killed anyone. Albus stared up at Alexis' brown eyes but she wasn't staring into his, she was staring at his exposed forearm. The one that held the Rune. Just looking into them, he knew he had to tell her. He owed her that much. Just dying like that wouldn't reflect well, she had to know the truth. Not a garbled version from Seth.

"Al… what's this?"

"Alexis," Albus muttered.

 _Crap._ It was time. It was only fair he was honest with her. He liked her optimism but if she assumed he would live when his death was more or less decided, it would break her. "I'm going to be honest." He sat up and revealed his forearm. He knew her mind was working, was coming to the right conclusion. She said nothing. "Incommodo is sharing his fate with me. I'm easier to kill, so…" 

"Al…"

"I'm sorry," Albus told her, looking up at her. "But… it's… you have to admit, it's better this way."

"No," she said, suddenly getting firm. "No, Al. No. No. _No."_

"Alexis"-

"H-how," Alexis stuttered quickly. "How do you do this? I'm trying to _save_ you. You got rid of Voldemort, you're you again. You're Albus Potter. Your job is to fight, fight back like everyone else!"

They were walking across the room now, to the upper floors. Alexis seemed pretty weak though, Albus' words were definitely having an impact this time. "Incommodo can die quickly and easily. No fighting necessary. Dubium can die with the shields down. Everything is easy. And all we need is my death. What would _you_ do?"

"I don't care what I'll do," she said and she looked tear-strained. "Al… I'm not letting you."

Albus and Alexis faced each other. As he met her eyes, he stopped. _Crap._ She had her Quill, if she wanted to stop him, exploiting the single doubt he had in his mind, she could. "So gonna use the Quill?"

She scoffed, "No. You made up your mind. I won't control you… but I can stop you. I'm a smart girl, Al, I know how."

"Alexis, _please"-_

"Please what?" she challenged. "Please let you die? Please let you kill yourself? Listen to me, your plan is no surefire way of killing him. That madman has three souls now. _Three._ Two are merged into one but this makes him very unstable and certainly provides him with a backup soul if two are destroyed. Al, your idea of killing yourself won't necessarily do it."

"It _could"-_

"Are you really willing to take that risk?" she asked with her arms folded. "It's too risky. Fate is shared, but the Rune goes to the soul itself. With a third, unaffected soul in Incommodo now, it _might not._ Especially since that soul is symbiotic with you, we don't know how it'll ac t, the soul is too delicate a subject for us to assume anything. You could end up dead for _nothing._ Then what?"

Albus stared at her, they never had such a tense stare-off but he was surprised at something else. He knew she was right, knew that there was every likelihood this was for nothing. He still thought it was worth a try, at the very least it would weaken Incommodo which needed to happen. Now he thought of it, this was done thinking Al had two souls like he did, now he had one and Incommodo had three, things were in the air again.

"Alexis…"

Alexis threw herself on him so suddenly, it knocked him down and they sat instead, embracing tightly. Well, that did it. Albus wondered how composed Alexis could keep herself and here it was. She was sobbing over his shoulder. Albus did not often have to deal with Alexis crying so hard but that was it. It was really only a matter of time. They had grown so strong together, five years ago it seemed absurd that the two would ever end up dead. Never did it seem as much as it did now that they were really living on borrowed time. Albus hugged her back, tightly, unwilling to let her go.

"Why- why?" she muttered. "Why like this?"

"I- Alexis,"-

"It-it's not that, Al, it's… it's everything," she muttered. "Everything! I- I was worried about m-myself but here I- I see we might both just die. D-did you ever re-real-… did you ever think _I_ would survive the duel with Dubium or Incommodo? We _can't_ survive this." Her voice went quiet, "We're going to die. Truly now. The war has gotten too intense. We really might- might never see each other again. I- I can't bare the thought of leaving my brother, or worse actually _losing_ him. Here I have to deal with the possibility of losing _you!_ I just- I-I wanted a long- I wanted…"

"Alexis," Albus said with a small smile. "Nothing is going to happen to your brother, ok? We're keeping him out of the battle. Get him to safety before it happens and he'll be fine. You work your Quill…"

"Oh, I'll work my Quill, I'll save both of you," she vowed.

"But if I send him anywhere, it'll have to be in America with mum," she said miserably. "And he doesn't like her since she left us during the war. I dunno how he'll take it, how _she'll_ take it, or anything."

"If we live, take him back," Albus suggested.

Alexis broke off from him, staring at him curiously, and then left. Albus wanted to go after her, make sure he didn't let her use her Quill on him. If not on him, who? Albus was left in the bar room for an hour wondering that when he got his answer in the form of Seth. He stood before Albus and folded his arms. Albus knew what was coming before it did, "Al… I've made my decision."

Albus rolled his eyes. "And…"

"I'm not gonna kill you," Seth told him firmly, with absolute resolve. "Find somebody else. We fight this war honestly and if somebody happens to kill you, great. But I'm not doing it."

Albus opened his mouth when someone yelled suddenly "There you are!" It seemed to have been Aries who yelled, apparently angry at them, like they did not have the right to be inside at that moment. Her stormy gray eyes stared angrily at them like whatever had happened was their fault. Wait- what _had_ happened? If Albus had another death to get over, he was going to flip. He did not think he could handle another Guard death on his conscience. Aries did not speak. She just motioned for them to follow her and they did in silence. In any case, it had become clear enough once they got outside. There were throngs of people by the Portkey center and countryside asking questions. Pointing to the prison cells, Albus saw them in pieces. He didn't need Aries telling him that Aramaster's crew had escaped.


	33. The Crossroads of Fate- Life and Death

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 30: The Crossroads of Fate- Life and Death**

It was not immediately clear what had happened. They had found a piece of Aramater's clothing near the mountainous countryside where the trolls resided but they also found a piece of Flare's hair tie in the Portkey center. Nobody could decide whether they had fled by Portkey which was a more obvious choice, or whether they braved the mountains. Several DA members actually ran in to the mountains to go after them. It was a grueling wait indeed. Most of the Hogwarts Guard waited in the countryside where Rose had fallen, waiting for the DA to return. Albus was standing beside Alexis, watching Aries ask Neville some questions, waiting as much as the rest. If they found a body, they would assume Aramaster died there. If not, they would have to assume he either got through the mountains, which was very unlikely or simply managed the Portkey without anybody noticing.

"All of the Portkeys are accounted for," Michael Corner said, as if he read Albus' mind. "If he took one, he made it himself which is magic beyond his own level."

Aries looked in interest and left to the center herself. She'd been gone for an hour when the DA members returned with news. Apparently, they had indeed found a body but it was not identified. It was far too charred and unrecognizable, not even the best Sensory Charms could identify who it was. They had found it lying in the open but Alexis was confused. No troll could do that and the Reservation did not have a presence there strong enough to detect and kill any rogue witches and wizards. Trolls were the danger there. Nothing else but trolls.

At that moment, Aries came back. "One of the Portkeys is not working."

"This is very puzzling," Alexis admitted. "A recently charred body is left for us to find, a piece of clothing from Aramaster, both of which point to the mountains. But Flare's hair tie and an unusable Portkey suggest they took one and duplicated it before leaving. But that could also be a ruse."

"Was that a pun on his name?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… he _was_ well named, I'll give them that," Alexis admitted with a smile. "He purposely tried throwing us off by any means necessary but that suggests"-

"He'd been free for a while," Aries finished. "Probably during the Arsenal battle. They might've hidden. Nobody really paid attention to that area since they attacked, he might've escaped between then and now. And any time between then and now planted those objects and left."

"They're sneaky enough to get through the mountains," Albus said pointedly.

"And they're clever enough to duplicate a Portkey," Alexis added. "Which at least suggests they got their hands on wands and if they could do that, then getting through the mountains should be cake for them."

"So, either one is likely," Aries sighed. "But as far as we know, they're gone. It doesn't matter. If they're dead, we'll know eventually and they won't last long out there anyway. Not with the Reservation close by."

"Not when the Reservation probably wants them dead," Albus agreed. "So… I'm inclined to guess they just went by Portkey."

"At least until we find a body," Alexis shrugged. "It really isn't any use worrying about it though. They're gone."

"You know," Albus said. "I'm going to assume they left by Portkey."

"So am I, but if they did, we can't do anything," Aries sighed.

Albus looked around at the prison center. They looked like Muggle port-a-potties but they were completely empty, the door blasted off its hinges. They did not have a wand inside so Albus guessed it had either been an outburst of underage magic or outside help. There was no way they could've gotten away, was there? Were they perhaps so desperate that they fled to the mountains and got themselves killed? Would the war end and the new Ministry uncover their bodies months later? Or would they simply never know what had truly happened to Aramaster Ruse and his younger brother and two friends?

Alive or dead, they were no longer a factor. It was no use worrying about them. Alexis was right. Either they left and died, or they left to another country and were officially way out of their hands. The Hogwarts Guard certainly did not worry about them. Aramaster was hardly liked among them and he had no chance in Britain, that was for sure. If he went into the mountains, they were either meaning to hide there until the war passed or they had all died somewhere. Albus could not help but feel a blazing curiosity though.

Aramaster was smart. Even under pressure, he knew how to act. He acted well the year before. He had directed the use of Disillusionment Charms and even did well at keeping himself out of Phoenix's watchful gaze, his only single mistake was taking Alpha as a member and blowing their cover. He was still clever. The odds of his death did actually look low. He wanted to avoid death, not make it more likely which the mountains would do. And the evidence deliberately pointing one way or another proved that he was smart. He left by Portkey and if they duplicated the Portkey they left by, it was to France. Not that it meant much. They could easily get away from France to a country much further. Albus was not him nor did he know his mindset, just that he wished to live just as Melvin had. His strong survival instincts and clever disposition pointed to that.

"France," Albus told Alexis as they passed the center on their way back to the Three Broomsticks. "And later somewhere else. But for now, France."

"Maybe… or maybe your way of thinking is exactly what he wanted," Alexis suggested.

That was the very last Albus ever heard directly of Aramaster that year. Aramaster had not been heard from or seen again and the curiosity would always linger with nothing but rumors to fuel it.

March ended and the month of April came. The month was nearly up and it passed with few interruptions. The village was on edge a day before when it was revealed that a single child had disappeared. The village was almost empty of kids, except for the very few families that elected on staying. One, named Timmy Benson, disappeared one night and nobody knew where he was. Albus asked Seth if he could try finding the boy but Seth just refused. He refused on the grounds that bringing him back would be meaningless, and therefore not his concern. Some Guard members looked for him but none found him.

Meanwhile, Albus and Alexis celebrated her birthday alone with Alexander, marking her eighteenth birthday. Albus, if he lived, would turn eighteen in two months but he was not banking on that. Alexander himself was still twelve but since the year before, Alexander was much quieter. He no longer yelled at Albus or tried splitting him up with Alexis or anything. He just stayed quiet. Silent and forlorn, as stressed as Laura seemed. That day also marked the day Alexis told Alexander to go by Portkey and flee. For the first time, they entered into a yelling match.

That was when Albus left. He had to anyway. He had another job to do. Another meeting and he preferred it was done in secret. He left Alexis and Alexander yelling at each other on the top floor, Alexander screaming obscenities against their mother and Alexis insisting he was going to live and he did not have a choice in the matter. Alexis, it transpired, had already sent an owl to their mother who sent Alexis a small hairpin as a Portkey to her place in the States. That only made Alexander madder than ever, more red-faced than ever, and he insisted Albus put her up to this. Well, he was half-right, Albus knew. But he did have to stay safe. Alexander was certainly enflamed against Albus once again but at least it placated Alexis and it kept her brother safe. If she died, Alexander would be fine and if Albus died, he would still be ok. He'd be unhappy but he'd be ok.

Albus walked to the far countryside where a Centaur blinded him once again and led him through the passageway. Once more, Albus was going to the forest but this time for a very specific meeting. He had been holding this one off for a long time but it was time he asked straight out what was happening. For the first time, Albus was going to talk to Apollo one on one. Hopefully, this would yield results. He knew he was putting his trust in an eight year-old child, a boy with wisdom far beyond his own years. Hopefully, Apollo would talk openly unlike what happened when he spoke to the Hogwarts Guard in the Room of Requirement. He hoped so. Apollo was always silent and did not answer questions easily. And he was a Seer, he probably foresaw the meeting.

Albus walked alone until he reached the undergrowth the Hogwarts Guard used to meet in during fifth year. The place was filled with memories for Albus. They had met there after the Christmas vacation in Albus' fifth year. Yes, the Scamander twins were put up to it by Lycah. It was strange, almost surreal and kind of sad to see it so empty now. It no longer served as their base and as the war was finally drawing to a close, it might never again serve as their base. Even if their side won, Albus would likely be dead. He slid himself against the earthy wall, sensing rather than seeing or hearing Apollo walking in next. He sighed in relief to himself. He had come after all.

"You knew I would call," Albus said quietly as Apollo sat cross-legged across from him. When the boy nodded, Albus sighed, "I- I need to ask something."

"I can't answer you," Apollo said in a neutral voice.

"I-I know," Albus said. "But… I still need to know something. Things are a little desperate right now." He felt strange pleading with an eight year-old kid. "Apollo… do you know who's going to win the war?"

Apollo shook his head, "It changes every day."

"Even with Incommodo back, does it change?" Albus asked hopefully.

This time, Apollo nodded slowly, "Yes, it does."

"So, we still have a chance," Albus got straight. "How? I mean, you talked about Crossroads before, right? What's the road this time? How can we make sure?"

"Do you really want to win the war?" Apollo asked quietly. "Winning doesn't mean happiness. And it doesn't solve all your problems. We will always have wars, even after this one. Even if Incommodo wins, there will be wars; if the Reservation wins, there will still be wars."

"It's the right thing to do," Albus said, his voice level with Apollo.

"When the Reservation wins, there will be a new right and a new wrong," Apollo said sagely. _"Why_ do you want to win the war?"

"For myself, my friends, my family… to protect them," Albus answered, hoping this would be enough to satisfy him. "I have a younger brother on the way and I want to protect him too. It… _is_ a boy, right?"

Apollo nodded, considering Albus' words. "You fight for love?"

"What else am I supposed to fight for?" Albus asked. "The Reservation want to destroy the ones I love, already have really, and Incommodo is just crazy."

"The war is at another Crossroads," Apollo said vaguely. "War is all crossroads. One decision will lead you to victory and another decision will lead to loss, both decisions lead to just another fork in your road. The war's end is clearer than ever but it is still uncertain. And the roads of those fighting it are also uncertain."

"In what way?" Albus asked. "Look, I lost my friends and family already. Rose died picking the wrong road- or the right road- dunno…"

"She realized the importance of family," Apollo said. "But it did cost her life." Albus actually had tears in his eyes. His eyes went blurry and he wiped them quietly. Even then, the loss of Rose hit him.

"If-if death is your friend, how come it hurts to die sometimes?" Albus asked.

"Because, the body is weak," Apollo said. "And as it ages, the soul continues its fight for freedom. The soul's freedom is your death. Why would you fear it?"

"If death is so…" Albus stopped as Apollo's silvery eyes bore into his green ones. "Then, why live?"

"You live to die"-

"Then what's the _point?"_ Albus pestered.

"Don't pester me," Apollo said calmly, almost bowing his head in submission.

"We can't… look," Albus did not seek an argument. "People live, life is increasing even, more and more people come into the world. We can't condemn all these lives as worthless."

"Exactly," Apollo said simply. The child began to reason. "As life increases, so too does death. Life is lived as only half a journey. You cannot enjoy the journey unless you accept the reality of its end. Once you die, death proves to be yet another journey."

"How?" Albus asked directly. "We- the entire- we were talking in the forest earlier about death. What makes you all think it's another journey?"

"You say you do not want to condemn life as worthless," Apollo reminded him. "If you think it's the end, it truly is."

"If I took the path your ancestor suggested to me," Albus started, allowing Apollo to see the future and know the path for himself. "My soul would've been _gone._ Destroyed. What then? What new plane of existence do you talk about if someone's soul is destroyed, or mutilated, or if it's sucked by a Dementor?"

"Even Dementors are not immortal," Apollo said quietly, seemingly not put off by Albus' challenge. "And when one disappears, the souls it consumed are free. Death is not evil and Death is not bad. Death loves you all and this is why he takes you in and embraces you. Death is not your enemy but your dearest friend. Your life is made up of body and soul, your body disappears over time and joins the earth itself and earth _is life._ When your body joins it, you yourself _are life._ In that sense, your death never truly existed to begin with, soul or no soul. And even if you were to enter nothingness, what is nothingness but a state of everything with the world. Nonexistence _is_ everything. Death only exists on this plane, and no other.And even then, no one can truly destroy a soul. Not forever. It is too magical, too powerful, to be destroyed forever. The very fragments would rejoin, converge and ascend by itself in time. Time is all powerful. That's all it takes. Time. Life and Death are one and the same. Are you afraid to die?"

"Of course I am," Albus sighed. It was the first time he opened up like this. He never before thought much of how he felt about death. To him, it always seemed like a far off end, something not to be thought of until his life slowly drew to a close. Saying out loud that he did fear the unknown… he felt better admitting it at the very least. He nodded again, "Yes. Yes, I am."

For the very first time, Apollo smiled, his eyes truly alive now Albus looked into them. "Ok… then accept it."

"Accept it? How?"

"By accepting that it's your own eventual fate," Apollo told him, still with a smile. "Don't you have to die to win the war?"

Albus stopped. Yes, yes he did. And Apollo knew that, he saw things. But this was one of the reasons why he wanted to talk to Apollo. Perhaps the boy would know something about this. It was another choice that had to be made. A choice Albus did not make yet. He knew what he was going to do but he never went down the path. Not yet. So… Apollo would tell him, wouldn't he? Would Apollo not tell him where this choice would lead? Whether Albus would live or die? And why was Apollo keeping that smile? Was there something good? Happy? Did Apollo usually smile? Albus had seen him so few times but never, never did he smile. His eyes were always full of life but his face was just the same. Neutral. Now, he was smiling.

"Apollo," Albus said.

"Hmm?"

"If I- if Seth- will he kill me? Will he kill me because I asked?"

"I can't answer you," Apollo said impassively, looking away.

Albus was flustered and asked again, "Ok, um… if- if he does kill me, will the plan work?"

"I can't answer."

" _Why?"_

"The future must never be known," Apollo said sagely.

"My life is at stake here!" Albus exclaimed.

"Everyone's lives are," Apollo told him. "Your life is just a speck in the grand scheme of things. Why would I tell you but I refuse to tell others?"

"Sometimes, we _need_ to know," Albus reasoned.

"When I was one, I spoke a Prophecy and I was tortured for it," Apollo said quietly. "Till now, I remember my screams, my cries. I was a baby, incapable of speech, yet I _needed_ speech. What you _need_ is not what you _get._ The future must remain vague, riddled and foggy. If I told you that your plan would work, you would stop worrying, stop trying, and just go through with your plan. If I told you it wouldn't work, you'd be at a loss again, you wouldn't know how to react and at this time, with the war about to take a drastic turn, you can't be lost. If I told you Seth won't do it, you'll seek to convince him otherwise. If I told you he will, you will assume he made up his mind and fail to talk to him about it. The future must always be riddled. It's not worth knowing. Trust me, it takes the adventure out of life."

Albus stared. It was official then. He had to stop acting like he had a chance. In the end, if the Reservation was going to go down with fewer casualties, he had to die. His stomach sank. It sank a great deal. He might indeed die. He _would._ He would have to make sure Seth stayed true to the plan. He would have to make sure _someone_ was willing to do it. But who- who would do it than Seth? He was the best placed and he picked _then_ to start caring about Albus and his wellbeing? Perhaps Alexis would join him. Maybe she would also die in the duel, maybe Albus' reason for existing would be gone and he would live. Alone. And just as Alpha feared for himself, Albus would die alone. Perhaps, no matter what, the future for him was grim. His fate had been sealed since third year then. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and killed him. There was nothing he could do.

Slowly, almost in spite of himself, he nodded, "Ok, fine. I guess… I guess I'll die… but we'll win the war, right?"

"Depends," Apollo said. "Lean too will face a crossroads. It depends on the choices he makes, the choices everyone makes. The future always depends on the choices people make. So, in the end, is my ability to see the future really such a big deal when you have the capability to craft your own future? It's all crossroads nd forks, choices and events, causes and effects, that shape everything."

"Crossroads?" Albus asked.

"The fork that allows you a choice, based on free will, between life and death," Apollo told him. "Many of your friends have chosen their paths now. Neil Nott has chosen, Scorpius Malfoy has chosen, Melvin Ollivander has chosen, Seth Lean has chosen a path with an obstacle, Laura Creevey has chosen a path with an obstacle, Alpha Greengrass has chosen, Hugo Weasley has chosen upon his sister's death, his sister who also had a choice, Mark Wallader has chosen, and his own sister I have never talked to also has a choice. She seeks immortality, she desires a Philosopher's Stone. She may yet succeed but in the end, both paths lead to Death. Nobody can escape and life can hurt enough to make one wish for Death. She too will die one day. And you… you have lost family and you will lose friends, whether you live or die, loss is a natural part of life and you yourself will have to choose. Once the path is chosen, you cannot go back."

Apollo smiled again as Albus pondered this. There truly was no choice this time. "Ok, so… it's over then. I guess I'll be meeting your friend pretty soon."

"Would you feel better if I told you I would be joining you?" Apollo asked, that smile still present on his face.

Albus' heart skipped a beat. _What?_ Apollo would die too? Just how many people needed to die? "You?"

"Me. When the battle begins, the Centaurs will arrive," Apollo explained. "And I will be with them. I will be taken and used against the Arsenal. They will use emotion-bassed curses and direct any magical outburst against Herpo. This will result in my death. That will catch Dubium's attention and he will kill me. And I too will die."

"And- and you're ok with that?" Albus asked. "What about Aries? How do you think _she_ would feel? Have you seen _her_ reaction?"

"I have not," Apollo admitted. "Reaction to Death is natural. Death is my best friend and life is my friend. But I can only have one at a time, and when I die, I can never see life again. I can never be among life again, but I can be among Death and I can watch from afar and wait for her to join me. And like Death, I can embrace her. It's better this way, better than an overly long life I never wanted to suffer."

"So… Aries is right, you have a long life ahead of you," Albus told him. Apollo nodded and Albus said, with his arms folded, "Then, listen, don't you _dare_ die. She has hopes for that. You're the only person she opened up to me about. If you die, it will not be a simple mourning period, she will lose it. She already lost it when your father died, how do you think _she'd_ feel if you died?"

"You're asking me to live?" Apollo asked curiously. "Your lifespan is normal, it lasts as long as anybody's else's. Mine is insane. Do you know what a long life means? Do you know how long a life I might be living? How painful that life is likely to be?"

"Does it matte"-

"It does," he interrupted calmly. "My life was only a short spark of fire that blazed for a short while. Should I live, the fire will pain me. You say you fight for love? Love can destroy you as well as create you. My life is long enough to do both. If I live a long, normal life, I will marry, and have kids and grandkids and throughout my very long life, I will likely bury them all. I will watch as you, and your friends and my friends, all the kids I met in your group… I will watch as they perish and leave me. You love life, but life will hurt me. And the longer I stay, the more death will hurt me. It is better this way. And both me and Aries will be happy. She understands me. She will not lose herself upon my death but grief is a natural part of life. Death affects everyone and knows no age, some people are effected more than others. Those, Death loves most."

"Great, it has favorites," Albus mumbled. Their meeting was at an end. Albus got up and regarded Apollo sadly. They stared at each other, Albus and Apollo. Apollo was indeed well-informed. He had wisdom far beyond his own years, perhaps he was right and his life was indeed very short for but one blaze of glory. Albus smiled back at him and said, "Thanks… you're a good friend."

"We have a nine year age gap, friends?" Apollo asked him, with a small, twisted smile.

"If death doesn't know age, friendship does not either," Albus said frankly. "And… I got a little wisdom for you. Something I pick up from having friends of different ages, one of whom is your age," he added, thinking of Lancet. "As you lose friends, more will come into your life, in fact, as you live, friends just keep coming. I never would've thought in first year that Mark would be my friend, let alone my foster brother. And I've been friends with Scorpius for a long time, even Melvin came into my life and effected us all, Lysander is my oldest friend, so… think about it. You'll never be alone. And when you do die, it'll make death all the more sweeter to you. I think it's both you have to make peace with, and both must be treated with respect. You're lucky to live, to be able to pass your wisdom on. I'd argue the world _needs_ you. Take that from someone who's probably now going to end up dead."

As they walked out, towards the passageway Apollo would take him to, Apollo had a small smile on his face. It reminded ho somewhat of Mark's smile when it was genuine. "One day, you'll be very happy I never told you the future."

"Why so?"

"Because," Apollo said as they stopped near a tree. Albus would be blindfolded now. "Some things are truly better left unsaid. My visions are mine… only the cards, the stars, the ball, the fire, the eggs, the palm and the tea leaves are for people to know. I learned that when I was one."

"Goodbye, Apollo," Albus sighed as the Centaur nearby blindfolded him again. "Take care of yourself."

"Until next time," Apollo responded neutrally.

Albus left with those words in his head. It was late at night now. The time was limited. The Reservation would arrive soon then. The month was almost up and the time was near. Albus wondered how much longer they had. Apollo knew but we was not telling. Poor Apollo. He hoped he would take what Albus said into account. Albus never felt so inferior before a small child before. Would he consider Albus worth listening to? Was Albus' words even true? Would they mean anything? Did Apollo even care about friends to want to consider it? Could he ever truly be happy with a long life? Albus believed so but apparently, Apollo did not. So… what would happen if he told Aries what Apollo said?

Albus climbed out of the passageway in the countryside and looked around. It was nighttime now and the place was almost deserted. The only ones out and about used to be the DA and since Aramaster escaped to who-knew-where, even they did not patrol the countryside very often. Albus wondered where his father was. Was he still with the Reservation? How would he react to Albus' death? How many would be there? He was seventeen, yet according to Alexis he had gained the love of so many. Would they all be beside his grave? Or would there be none left? Would they join him regardless of victory? Albus could not know. He wished he did, somewhat. Maybe… not really. It must've been hard for Apollo, knowing fates before they were meant to be known. Perhaps that was why death was easier on him, why he sympathized with death more than life.

Albus found that after his talk, he felt a bit better about everything. So, he would die. Maybe. Maybe. Apollo kept saying. He never spoke with certainty. But the chance was higher. He would die and when he did, it would be easy and peaceful. Pity, he thought. If Apollo was interested in living, he would've made an excellent Headmaster of Hogwarts one day. A boy with his wisdom, his brains, and maybe power he could not yet train with as an underage Wizard would make a good one. Like Dumbledore once was. Was Apollo as potentially powerful as Aries? Albus had no idea. He might never know. According to the boy, both were slated for death and both were required to make peace with it. Albus almost jumped when he saw a young couple of people sitting against a tree.

"What're you doing up?" Alpha Greengrass asked from his spot next to Proxima.

Albus stopped, looking at them in the dim moonlight. Now he saw them, Proxima looked bothered about something. "Wh"-

"Shh," Proxima interrupted, holding up her hand as if to say _listen._ Albus did so. The night was indeed very silent but somewhere, close by perhaps yet so far away, Albus heard a deep rumbling. The feared rumbling the entirety of Britain knew. The ship had arrived. It had actually arrived with its full power. Already. "It's here. It's close," Proxima said. "They won't do anything yet. Probably not until tomorrow. But it's here. Our time is up."

Albus felt afraid. Very scared now it had come. There really was no preparing for this. He planned and thought while the day was far off, but to think it was the very next day, perhaps that very night if he had to, changed everything. He was not ready. And he did not have a choice. He _had_ to be ready. As if on cue, a single note dropped in the middle of Hogsmeade. Albus would not have known of it if it did not reverberate with Dubium's voice, _"Twelve hours."_

Albus knew nobody would manage sleep that night. They were probably all wide awake, waiting for their twelve hours to pass. It was like waiting on a clock whose stroke of twelve would end all lives. This was indeed terrifying. Proxima's sigh broke the silence, "Simon confessed."

It took Albus a while to understand what she was talking about. "Confessed"-

"His love," Proxima added. "Seemed so hopeless about it too."

"At least she _has_ someone," Alpha sighed.

"I don't _want_ that someone," Proxima moaned.

"Of course you do," Alpha told her, and by his voice, it seemed his voice was shaking, "You don't realize who you have till he's gone and dead. He actually _loves_ you. He's loved you since first year. You have _love._ I have nothing. I'll probably die with only you beside me. Maybe- maybe I'll get lucky and die tomorrow. That'd be nice."

"Alpha…"

"Just- get what we need and I'll disappear," Alpha told her. Proxima gave him a strange look and left. Albus took her place beside Alpha, probably feeling the need for young company. "She's getting some stocks. Melvin, Morph and I can hide out for a while now. Hopefully the war ends soon and we can come out but- I can't take the risk. Father will be after me and he will kill me, and I will die alone. Just as he warned and just as I feared."

"What do you want?" Albus asked quietly, mind still buzzing with what Apollo had told him.

Alpha smiled in the air, "I got a riddle for you. What is both priceless and yet so much to ask for? What is so expensive, yet even the poor can afford it?"

Albus would've had difficulty puzzling through this is he did not know Alpha so well already. He looked up. "Love?"

" _Love._ Attachment, compassion, companionship, partnership… I want that. That's all I want. It's both so little to ask for, and yet so much to ask for.

"Alpha… there are many different kinds of love, you know. You have it. Friendship, romantic, even tough, brotherly love. Like how your sister treats you. How you treat Lily. But you have friends too, and as long as you have real friends… you'll never die alone. No matter what. That… I can promise you."

Alpha looked at him skeptically, "The love I have, is never returned or reciprocated. I can only pray that one day, Lily may return my unrequited love. My only friend is Simon, everyone else makes fun of me because apparently, I'm not allowed a single mistake when it comes to love. So… great words, Al, but I'm still alone. I only have Proxima and she's not coming with me. She's fighting this and she will die. And I'll truly be alone."

"I'm not making this up," Albus told him. "This is what my father taught me six years ago. I never, ever thought it would come in handy until now. That- that… wow…" Albus realized something as Alpha straightened himself up. Alpha was everything Harry described in his past letters. He was seeking romantic love, craved it really. But he had friends and he had a sister as Albus had Scorpius and Mark and later, Alexis. Perhaps Alpha would find his own 'Alexis.' Alpha too was a champion of four houses. He faced his father once, he defended people, took a curse for Lily, and he was loyal, true, and intelligent when he put his mind to it. Even Slytherin welcomed him. And now- now he was facing his fear of death, in his own way. Not death itself, but the manner of death. Whether someone would be around him to hold his hand. Albus hated Rojer. How dare he instill in his own son a fear like that? How it had destroyed him from the inside out, gave him a mentality both sweet and scary at once.

Albus could only leave with the word, "You'll be fine," as Proxima returned with a bag of food and drinks. He felt himself pulled in an embrace. Alexis again. And this time, perhaps with full acceptance of the possibilities, she whispered, "I guess this is goodbye, isn't it?"

They pulled apart, Albus staring into her sad, brown eyes. Her brother was safe now. She could fight easily, rest easy knowing she had saved him. A little behind her was Scorpius, shadowed slightly in an alleyway. He seemed to be whispering to Lucy something and she seemed to be nodding in agreement. Albus was fixed on Alexis. "I loved you the most… always. You were my first, my first love, my first girlfriend and you will be my last. Whether we live or die, you will be my last. I- I've been with…" he choked up as he saw Alexis' eyes tear, "I've been with you too long! I can't forget you, I can't!"

"It's ok," she whispered. "I can't forget you either. And you will be my last," she added quietly. "No matter what. I am… I am so, so sorry it had to end this way. I will love you forever."

Albus was not sure how long they were kneeling, hugging each other so tightly. Albus would never forget those words she gave him. It made everything seem so much better. If he died, he would die with these word and if he lived, he would live with those words. He would remember them till his dying breath. _I will love you forever._

 _In an alleyway…_

Two hooded figures walked through an alley to a point behind the village, clutching the hands of a small child who was silenced. The area was secluded and surrounded by bushes and trees. One engorged them and widened them to make it more secluded and cast Silencing Charms and anti-hearing Charms on the area before taking his hood off. The second one followed. It was Maria and Seth and in front of them was the limp body of a small child. The boy was defenseless, laying with matted, dirty blonde hair. She felt a little guilty doing this, it seemed so much easier done in her head, now she was having second thoughts.

Maria intended to join Incommodo, hand him an empty Orb, and have him use it as a storage for extra souls. Then she modified it by having him destroy it instead to get rid of Al's soul, and now he wanted it free for his own use again. Probably to put Voldemort's soul inside. She meant to use Mark originally to keep an eye on him when she could not but Mark had his own plan to get the teachers together against Incommodo, and he blew it. Now she needed to erase the impure, tainted souls within with a purer soul, and then take it out and let it free. Easy. Only downside was the boy would be dead and she'd be responsible. Her plan stated _no one_ was going to die, except one. Now she ended up having to take one life.

Seth turned to Maria. "Take out the Orb. Quick. Our time is limited."

Maria stared at the child for a bit, uncertain. Seth folded his arms, "Prince…"

"Give him a chance"-

"If you stop me, I'm dueling you for the Orb and I reckon I can win," he warned.

"You don't know how to use the Orb," she told him. "You'll just end up killing him for no reason. You need me."

"Prince, this is our _chance,"_ Seth argued. "One sacrifice. One death and the Reservation can be defeated."

"How do you know they won't turn back and leave?" Maria asked.

"They wouldn't dare," Seth told her. "They made a threat, made themselves sound so big. Once their protections go down, their ship will be stuck only with Dubium's protections. They'll want to come in and look for the Orb, take it, and use it again. They'll want to regain the power they're about to lose. They'll come. But they'll be weaker. _Give it to me."_

"I can't!" Maria admitted, looking down. She was young, only first year, and she was about to be responsible for a death. A _child's_ death. "Ok? I can't."

"Why'd you hand him to me then?" Seth asked.

"I- I didn't think- I thought"- she choked up. "I underestimated my guilt. I can't do it. I'm _sorry_ Seth."

"You promised Incommodo," Seth reminded her. "You promised him a freed Orb. An Orb that is ready to take a soul. An Orb ready to work for him and him alone. Go back on it and you're the first casualty we'll be burying. Your brother is already gonna find himself dead. The least you could do is make it up to Incommodo by giving him what he asked for."

Maria seemed so torn and split. She stared down at the boy as Seth revived him. "Hey, kid!"

"Timmy," he muttered correctly.

"Whatever. We need you. It's time."

Timmy's eyes grew fearful, "No. Please, I- I don't wanna die. _Please."_

"I wouldn't do it but"-

"You could've picked anyone else," Maria told him. "Someone who's _not_ a kid?"

"He's the best bet," Seth said carelessly. "We can't go having people hold this Orb till we find out who's pure or not. Most people left are fighters who probably killed before. A kid is the surest bet. He's innocent, therefore, the best one to be used."

"I can't!'

"Your ancestor had no problem!" Seth argued. "She had no issues sacrificing pure and untainted souls every year or so. You said you admired her! Do it! It'll save us all, it'll kill the Reservation!"

Maria looked more torn than ever now. She could do it, she had to, she knew she had to. Seth was right, most other people were tainted by now, having killed before, whether those kills were justified or not. She just- she was scared. What would Mark think of her? Heck, what would _she_ think of herself? She looked up at Seth's empty blue eyes, wondering if there was anything there, anything that made him second guess what he was about to do. She sighed, "Ok… alright… I'll do it. But… ok, I'll do it."

She took the Orb out and set it down. Timmy stared at it fearfully but Maria worked on herself first. She took out of her ropes a small phial while Seth touched the base and examined his own soul. She held it to Timmy's mouth and muttered, "Take it, it _might_ help you live. It's your best chance."

The concoction, she knew, would keep his heart beating regardless of all changes in the body. _Hopefully,_ it would work with him. Then, she held his struggling hand and placed it on the Orb forcefully. The effects were immediate. She had to admit, it was interesting seeing it in action. The color drained from Timmy's face before he went pale, stiff and fell back. She felt him briefly to make sure he was still alive inside and turned to the Orb. Seth watched impassively. She was uncomfortably aware of him watching her. She kept the boy's hand on the Orb and pressed it tightly against it, muttering an incantation Seth could not hear. _"Partitus Penitus. Latus Spiritus."_ She knew she was performing powerful magic but she also knew she could do it, it was simple as long as the conditions were met. The Orb changed from swirling black to snowy white. She continued performing it, and eventually the white disappeared, became colorless, and the color in the boy's face returned. She sighed in relief. She saved him.

A gasp of air signaled his life. Timmy scrambled up to run away and tell, tell whoever he could. Seth was quick though. Before Maria could even turn t smile at him, Seth raised his wand and yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The curse hit the boy in the back and he fell down. Seth didn't want to, but the boy would tell and both him and Maria would be imprisoned. Maria gasped. "Wh- h- I- Seth"-

"He was going to tell," Seth said impassively.

"Silence him!" she yelled, tears flying out of her eyes.

"You're as uncertain as your brother," Seth told her. "Wouldn't his family find it the least bit suspicious that he is silenced? There're ways around that, it's be traced to us."

"You lied!" she yelled.

"I did nothing, you let him live, great, I killed him to make sure it dies with us," Seth told her harshly, taking the Orb by the base and handing it to her, "Send it off and be done with it. And don't ask me for a favor next time unless you know you want it done."

She stared at the Orb, considering for one dark second forcing Seth's hand on the Orb and killing him. But as she looked at him and his empty blue eyes, lack of all feeling and emotion, all dark thoughts disappeared.

 _In the forest…_

Apollo stared up at the starry sky. Three Centaurs, including Firenze, his keeper, was surrounding him. The stars were looking beautiful. He was happy, pleased really. He had not been happy for a long time. His visions had temporarily abated, he had not spoken a Prophecy in a long time and he had sight. He liked it better with sight. His visions forced him into a hibernating state where his body was half shut down. His heart would go slower, his brain would settle down, even his very soul would rest. Aries and his mother and father were not sure if this effect on his body would take its toll and kill him early or transcend time and increase his lifespan dramatically. But Apollo knew. Apollo knew he was actually up for a very long life. A lifespan double that of most wizards.

Apollo had not been happy in years. He saw his own death. He saw a boy's death, a young man's death, even an old man's death. He saw so many futures for himself. A wife, kids, him burying them all, and burying his grandkids even. None of them would have the curse he did. Apollo was special. He always was. He saw everyone's deaths. And the stars told him about the war and right now… the war would be decided. And so would his fate. Would Aries understand if Apollo told her he _wanted_ to die? She too would have a crossroads to walk and so would he. They would have to walk it together. One would lead to death and the other to life. Was there truly a way for Apollo to live happily regardless of his doubled lifespan?

"Anything wrong, my Prince?" Firenze asked.

"Mars is challenging us for the sun's rays," Apollo spoke. "Centaurs concern themselves with the heavens, right?"

"Correct."

"And Centaurs concern themselves with nature and forests for their comfort," Apollo asked.

"Also true."

"What if we are without the sun's rays?" Apollo asked, laying on his back.

"All life will perish," Firenze answered cautiously.

"Then, what do we do if the bringer of battle takes away its rays?" Apollo asked.

"We must fight the bringer of battle," Firenze acknowledged. "Where will they be?"

Apollo's vision was triggered. Questions always seemed to trigger visions. He saw an enormous battle, his sister with a glowing amulet fighting a bearded man, a castle on fire, and bodies littering the grounds. Outside were fields of greenery, soon to be enflamed once the ship took flight again. He saw a village aflame and people screaming, running for Portkeys that were not there. He saw a boy in a foreign land running for help, explaining everything to the right people, he saw more and more arriving, more and more dying. Death was going to have a field day. Death would be feasting in a matter of hours. Apollo's vision stopped and he looked back up at the stars.

"Hogsmeade village," he said. "Hogwarts castle afterwards. All shall take their roads today." Indeed, one was forced against his will on a road.


	34. Preparation and Reflection

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 31: Preparation and Reflection**

Little by little, more and more people trickled to the Portkey center. Albus went over immediately, just to see if anyone he knew was leaving. No one did though. Not even Neil who too was standing there. Melvin was staring longingly though, and looking over at his brother, looking so torn between two choices… it seemed there was yet one person who was not happy with the choice he made. Albus knew this war meant giving up his Hogwarts education and likely his life but the opportunity was too immediate. Scorpius had actually set a portrait up and rushed to his Manor, presumably to hug his sister. His mother was staying behind, watching Libra, and Scorpius was going to give her a Portkey just in case she needed a quick escape. They would hide in the Room of Requirement.

Hugo and Fora were tightly embracing each other, muttering something and Alice was looking at them rather sadly. In case they had all died. Whether the Hogwarts Guard showed up to the center and fled remained to be seen but Albus was there. Scorpius seemed tense too. The attack was imminent and they knew it was coming. The fear vibrating through the village was unmistakable, almost maddening. Maria secluded herself completely, Seth went silent and almost anticipated the future, and to make things worse, the kidnapped child was found dead at the back of the village.

Albus saw the DA camped out in the grounds, some were even digging for some reason. Someone was always keeping watch, even at night, shifts rotating. As the hours went by, as the night finally faded into the day, more and more people started arriving. The entire Weasley clan had shown up, even members of Dumbledore's original Order of the Phoenix. Some were giving directions to see the village fortified. Aries was using her wand and raising the earth to act as an earthy fortress to hold fighters. Simon was trying to have more trenches dug and others were digging underground with Fora's help, who had elected to turn into a badger and do so. As morning came, the Hogwarts Guard had finally come to the Portkey center. Their arrival marked the Arsenal of Education led by Incommodo. They did not walk into the village but it was only a matter of time. When the Reservation attacked, they would. Now the war had come, he seemed cool and composed but he knew the madness behind the calm composure. Something was deeply unsettling about this.

Nonetheless, Hogsmeade had not seen the ship in weeks and nothing suggested it was on its way other than the rumbling the night before and the note to all residents stopping them all from sleeping. Albus had to admit he was very worried now. Harry was with the Reservation with his Aunt and Uncle while Ginny was at the Potter house. Albus was defending Hogsmeade and Hogwarts Castle. If this failed, the Reservation would go for the Malfoy Manor next, perhaps the Potter house. Albus did not know how, but they had finally found the DA's headquarters it seemed. It was only a matter of time, he knew. Having known where the Potter house was to begin with, and knowing from Rojer what role the Malfoy Manor played, it could not be too difficult to get from one home to another, especially with the passage portraits. If the network was discovered, their whole effort would crumble. It was for sure then. Dubium had to be stopped then and there. And so did Incommodo. This was it. The end of the war.

Everyone seemed to be taking the stress differently. Scorpius was snogging Lucy like there was no tomorrow. And there might not have been. Simon was whispering something to a shaky, tearful Proxima, stroking her hair and Alpha was talking to a shaking Lily about something. She seemed to regard him with a look of pure pity. She just pat his shoulder, considered him, and then gave him a small hug before walking away, sitting in a corner with Hugo and Alpha returned to the bungalow to hide himself, giving the village a last look of torn feelings. Hugo was holding her tightly, both probably scared out of their wits. Hugo had almost lost Lily three times before. This could well be the fourth and very last time. Albus sighed and turned to Scorpius but he was still hugging Lucy tightly like his life depended on it.

Slowly, more members of the DA trickled into the village, some arriving by front door of the bungalow as easily as walking with the keys. Some just appeared there as volunteers from the main populace. They all had them. Children and adults. All of them, even those Albus wished were not there. Young and old, the youngest of them being eleven years old and the oldest of them seventeen, eighteen if they aged in the middle of the year, had arrived. As the Guard arrived, plans were being drawn and they were being drawn with all Heirs present, it was like sitting in a war chamber meeting and this time, all the Relics were shown in the open. It must've been the first time the entire Guard saw them as they sat in the Three Broomsticks for the final time. Now Albus thought about it, the inn would likely be destroyed.

Most of them were assembled there. They were all kids but the way they sat, stood or leaned, they might have been adults. Seth was leaning against the door, Simon and Sophie were sitting on the floor beside Proxima. Lysander was at the very back by the windows, Morpheus was beside Maria, and Sierra and even Neil Nott was sitting with his legs crossed, as quiet as the grave. In fact, even Laura Creevey stared out the window beside Lorcan, very silently. The only absences seemed to be Alpha, Melvin and Morpheus who hid in the Greengrass house or the Room of Requirement with Astoria.

"I guess this is it," Laura muttered. "Colin always wanted me to wise up, and I'm actually doing it."

"Just be yourself," Lorcan told her calmly.

"Not possible," she sighed. "Only me and my mother are left of my family. And my younger sister. Colin was right. If I have any duty, it's to make sure children like her have a world to live in."

She jumped as Mark put a hand on her shoulder suddenly. "Can't promise it'll be ok, but- it'll be fine. Al and I have a little brother on the way so we definitely know what you're going through."

Aries looked briefly at Mark and Laura, and then blew out a sigh and shook her head beside Mark, who was staring at his own stump mournfully. "I'm never getting a break, am I?" she asked.

"Probably not," Mark mumbled.

"First Garth, now this," Aries sighed.

"Who's Garth?" Lancet asked.

"Some sexist Dark Witch who tried massacring a bunch of innocent young Wizards in Salem," Aries said lowly. For some reason, she didn't seem willing to go into the story. "So, once this war is over, please give me a break. It's about time I have a rest."

"If things go a certain way, you'll be resting permanently," Lucy said darkly. "So, I'd say you had a poor choice of words just now. Be grateful for what you have. You never know when it disappears."

Aries looked at Lucy curiously for a time, as if not deciding whether she liked her or not. Then, from beside Mark, Maria said, "I hope this is all worth it. I really don't plan on dying."

"Well, you can always flee, nobody's stopping you," Aries told her. "You're young anyway."

"I'm twelve years old," Maria said. "That's practically an adult in some cultures."

"And yet in ours… death," Roxanne sighed. "So, _try_ not to die. In fact, fire at them from the widows if you must just don't run into the thick of it."

"Well, that's the general strategy in my opinion," Aries said. "The younger ones, regardless of power fire from the windows. Whoever is incapable of fighting," she moved her eyes to Neil Nott. "Just stay put. Look after the civilians and women and children or something. The babies probably need caregivers anyways. Maria, show us the Orb."

Maria lifted the cloth carefully, her own eyes beginning to widen in both interest and longing. The Orb was colorless now, apparently, nothing was in it. It had changed since the last time Albus saw it. "It was dark last time, what"- he stared at Seth and Maria who gave the Orb a knowing look. _No. They didn't. The child, the Orb… they couldn't have. Surely, Seth wouldn't stoop that low…_

Maria might have been on their side but Albus had the impression she was after something more than just victory. Yes. Apollo said she wanted immortality and to be honest, the Orb presented her with that. She licked her lips and exhaled a sigh of wonder. Fauna actually looked at her suspiciously and Mark was on the point of covering it up again when Maria looked away. She shook her head as if getting something out of it that did not belong and sighed in relief, "Well, that's our Relic. Thank Morgan for that."

"Ok, let's regale," Alexis said rationally. "Refresh ourselves on everything and our plans. What do we know about it?"

Everyone was silent as Maria regarded the Orb thoughtfully. She seemed to be trying to recall something. In the meantime, Mark covered it back up, "Dark Magic, I'm not using it."

"You don't have to, it's already done," Seth said impassively, confirming what Albus suspected. "The Reservation should be easier to take down."

"The Orb being neutral now means that it is no longer tied to Dubium," Maria said pointedly.

"So, destroying the ship won't mean anything anymore. It's all our own merits now."

"And… I have a plan in mind," Maria said honestly. The Guard looked at her curiously except Mark who seemed a little knowing. He at least seemed to understand where she was coming from. "I give this neutral Orb to Incommodo. He will put his Voldemort part in the Orb, and make him mortal and fully Herpo. That should give us the capability to defeat him."

"Wait a second," Simon said slowly, staring at the Orb. "Seth… how did you change this? It was dark before. What did you do?"

Seth and Simon locked eyes and stared, both determinedly before Seth said, "You're happy not knowing."

" _What did you do?"_ Simon demanded.

Seth turned to Simon and folded his arms, "I turned it. I took a pure soul and turned it, trumped every last tainted soul in there and took down the Reservation's most powerful shields and made Dubium mortal and the Necram useless. Giving this to Incommodo will make him able to be killed, even if he is ageless."

More than just Simon seemed horrified and sickened by Seth's actions. Albus stared at him disappointedly but they didn't meet eyes. Kabe just folded his arms, "You"-

"What would you rather?" Seth challenged the Guard. "If we went by what we had before, we'd be massacred in an hour. At least now we have a chance."

"There're better ways"- Hugo tried suggesting.

"Name one!"

"YOU JUST DIDN'T _THINK_ OF ONE!" Simon yelled angrily, horrified at what Seth admitted to doing.

"Don't put it on _me_ to think up your plans," Seth told him quietly and calmly to his yelling. "I had a plan, you turned it down. I had another plan, it didn't work. It's on you to think up another one or live with the consequences of the plan I pull off myself. I'm not watching them win over us just because you're too naïve and uncertain to take the initiative yourself. I did what had to be done."

"You're sick," Mark told him.

"Tell me that when we win the war," Seth waved off. "You're the one who keeps saying we should be willing to do what needs to be done."

"You _were_ the one who told me to let the hostages die last year," Aries pointed out to Mark.

"You're taking his side?"

"No, but I see his point, you're just not the best one to call him out," Aries told him with a fake smile.

Maria cleared her throat, "Now the Orb can take sides again. Life or death. And thanks to me and Seth. I _tried_ saving him but it- it didn't work. At least we're in better shape."

"Life? What sort of powers would that bring?"

"Nothing but healing and foresight," she said. "And it can always store souls. The Orb acts as a transition point for someone's soul so it remains there but always connected to its original host in case of emergency. We could use it on Aries but I imagine she wouldn't want to. Plus, we need to give it to Incommodo to have him get rid of his pesky second soul. If Ackerly can write with her Quill and make sure I live, that'll be great."

"Immortality," Proxima said with wonder.

"And some people may _want_ immortality," Maria argued frankly, many went silent. Immortality and without using a Horcrux. Friends they might have been, many would surely argue for a chance to live forever. But it could only turn to one person. Worst case scenario, they all turned on each other.

"In the meantime, what we need is a plan of attack," Alexis suggested, having been quiet through the conversation. "The Relics and what they can do. What _we_ can do with them. See, we've managed to use some already, I'm pretty sure we can handle them all."

"Well, my staff has already proven to be effective enough," Seth said frankly. "The only problem was the shields and they're a moot point now. I can get through the shields. If we're inside the ship, we could probably break them completely."

"I have an idea about that," Alex suggested. "If I may share my two sickles."

"Alex with an idea, the world is ending," Scorpius muttered to Lucy's nudge.

"Shut it, Squirrel," Alex sniped with a smirk. "If you can get inside somehow, use a shield breaker and they should be down long enough for Fauna to strike her sword through it. It absorbed Fiendfyre so it should be destructive enough."

"How? No shield breaker can take that whole thing down from the outside…"

"I know," Kabe said suddenly, staring out the window beside Fora. "It'll be risky but worth it. Worth the effort. If Fora turns into a badger and digs under the ship, wraps herself and Aries with the Earthen cloak, it should give them the properties of the natural object they're mimicking. The shield doesn't affect them. You should be able to get through. Aries gets inside and with her Amulet, she could probably break all the shields."

"This is very defensive magic," Seth said factually. "The shields could only go down temporarily which is more difficult now it's happened before. Dubium is keeping what shields he has left up. They won't go down permanently unless he dies.

"So… it's a vicious, unwanted circle we can't break out of," Aries said. "Fine. We have no choice. We'll have to face him ourselves, at his full power."

"Aries is best-placed because she's strong but… it's still risky."

"Once they're down," Alexis offered. "Seth's snakes fly Fauna up and she stabs her sword through the hull. The combined efforts should destroy the ship. Whenever the shields go down, do it. Then, we take care of Dubium at his weakest."

"And if that doesn't work?" Mark challenged. "We die? You need a Plan B. And a Plan C for that matter. And a Plan D if they actually expect us here."

"Let's assume Incommodo takes advantage of the Orb," Alex suggested.

Lysander brightened up with an idea and said, "Wait here." He left the room and left upstairs. The Guard was left in silence, wondering what he had in mind for about five minutes when finally, Lysander arrived. In his hand was a silvery looking instrument. It looked like a sphere on a handle and on top of the sphere was something that looked like an upside down brain, with the stem serving as an opening for something that looked like smoke to come out. He set it down in the middle, everyone staring dubiously. Lysander also set down five small silvery rods that looked like they could be stuck into the ground. Lysander sighed, "This is what I had to save from Incommodo earlier in the year when I kept him from the office. He doesn't know its real power or he probably would've tried a lot harder. But… it'll tell us what we need to know."

"What do you mean?" Aries snapped.

"I mean it'll tell us what he's doing right now," Lysander said. "I experimented with it all year and"-

"And you're telling us _now,"_ Aries demanded.

"Can we see what the hell he has to say?" Lorcan asked her, getting irritated.

Lysander tapped his wand, muttering the name of Herpo the Foul. Smoke rose out of it, but started morphing into different shapes. Albus, who was closer to the center, widened his eyes in interest. He didn't know what it all meant at first until the pictures started forming. The smoke took the form of a giant snake mating with a smaller snake, both curling around what looked like a staff. Slowly, the smaller snake uncurled itself and slithered away. Lysander just stared with glassy eyes, not totally with it. Albus wondered if he was even paying attention. Then, Lorcan said slowly, "So…"

"So, what? I was hoping you'd tell," Lysander shrugged. "The smoke confuses me."

"The- Sander, you protected this and used it and experimented and- what, you just enjoyed the smell?"

"No, I actually quite liked the pictures," Lysander said with vague interest. "I liked seeing how it describes some people. You'd never guess what they used to describe Al. They had a snake and a child together. I thought Al was a crow."

"Lysander," Mark said slowly. "You're an idiot."

"He's not an _idiot,"_ Lily defended.

"Yeah, he just has special needs," Lorcan clarified, staring at his brother. "You brought this down to show us the pretty pictures?"

" _No,"_ Lysander scoffed.

"Then what the hell did you bring it for?" Aries asked through gritted teeth.

"To see how they describe Incommodo now he has three souls," Lysander said brightly. "See, two snakes and a staff."

"Scepter."

"Staff"-

"Scepter!" Lorcan said, growing irritated.

"By God, for all intents and purposes, they're exactly the same!" Simon yelled. "Can we get to the images already? What does it _mean?_ "

"Mean? Well, I'd say the smaller snake going away means the Voldemort part of his soul is getting separated," Lysander said casually.

"Or the Herpo part," Lorcan commented.

"Or Ink," Albus suggested.

"No, he'd get rid of Voldemort," Lysander insisted. "Herpo is too basic for him. If we did separate Ink, it'd be great though. He'd be easier to beat."

"I don't suppose any of your little instruments has the power to separate souls, do they?" Frank asked him with bemusement.

"Nope," Lysander said with casual movement, resting his head against his hands. "But some of these things can detect souls and effect certain kinds. Some of th instruments can actually do it."

"Herpo has three though so, not sure how that works," Mark said. "Herpo is dominant, that's why he appears as Herpo. When he was Ink, it was a baby holding a scepter."

"Wait, you've been staring at this _before?"_ Aries said quietly with visible anger. "And you never thought to _tell_ us? This tells us what he's doing. We know we can beat him now! He has access to Herpo only, and Voldemort indirectly through the Orb. That means the Relics can work!"

"It's telling the future guys," Maria sighed. "I'll send it to him after this. But it doesn't matter. Alexis will write that he'd do as I expected him to do, so we're safe."

"But- he never told us."

"He's an idiot," Mark justified.

"He's not an idiot"- Lorcan was interrupted by a host of people talking over each other, arguing, lamenting what was lost if they'd only known before.

"Guys,"-

"He had something to tell us exactly what was happening,"-

"We could've seen Alpha being possessed"-

"You're being so mean"-

"The room would've never"-

"I'm gonna smack you if you call him"-

"Oh, please if you smack me"-

"GUYS!" Aries shrieked, banging her wand and silencing them all. "I can't hear myself _think!_ Do you want to win or not?"

"Yes," Lysander offered.

"You don't count, you're an idiot!"

Lorcan moved the instrument closer to Lysander and he took out the five pieces of small rods from Lysander's pockets and placed them on the floor. Lysander did some sort of spell, making the smoke cover the rods, seep into them, making the rods glow, shudder, and finally fall silent again. Then, Lysander muttered the name of Voldemort. New smoke rose out and morphed into a smaller snake and it stretched out into multiple heads, each one curling itself around the scepter at different points. Lysander looked up, "So, we need to cut the connection and the power to the Scepter will be undone. Then, the Relics can do it."

"Say, Kabe, why were you a badger?" Lysander asked casually.

Kabe froze, loking rather nervous. "Erm… me? What're you spying on me?"

"I liked to see all my friends," Lysander said brightly. "And I saw a badger when I said your name."

"Why're you looking at other people's names and not Dubium?"

"Hmm, good idea, Putus Dubium…" the smoke morphed once again into a giant beast. It did not have any distinct features identifying it with a particular animal, he was just a beast, riding atop a shaky ship and changing from humanoid to animalistic the closer he got to the ground. Lorcan smirked, "So, what we do is we separate the ship from Dubium. I think we should use the Relics for that and leave Incommodo to someone who can handle him.

"Like me," Aries said.

"No, if you're fighting Incommodo, I'm there too," Seth said. "I've brushed enough attempts to get rid of him, he's my fight."

"Once we wreck that soul of his, it shouldn't be a problem," Lysander said happily.

"Sorry, Sander but I really, _really_ can't see you destroying people's souls," Lorcan told him. "I love you, but I have absolutely no faith that you're capable of such a thing. So… no."

"But the instruments"-

"Yeah, no," Lorcan chuckled.

"I'm gonna do it," Lysander said insistently.

"No, you're not, you're not getting yourself killed," Lorcan told him. "We can't wreck his soul. We just have to beat him. The souls are merged as one now, so he should be a tad easier than before."

"It can't be, he has three souls merged into one but he's still more powerful!" Lysander argued.

"Lorcan's right," Albus told Lysander. "We've tried destroying his souls, it's doesn't work and it's dark magic anyhow."

"The instruments were still worth it though," Lorcan said. "See, he's smart."

"Ok, he's smart but he still should've us," Aries grumbled.

"He has Voldemort's power to channel from so, even if he's mortal, he still has the power of three," Lysander said.

 _Four,_ Albus corrected to himself mentally. "True, he'd still be very difficult. The Orb would need to be gotten rid of. Giving it to him gives us a new set of problems."

"Not giving it to him leaves us with worse problems," Maria said. "We'd need a way to get the Orb from him during the battle and turn it _again."_

"No," Mark said immediately, and he turned to Laura. "And don't you dare think of doing it after what Seth did."

"So, this basically told us his plans," Alex said interestedly. "What if we didn't give him the Orb?"

"He'll be more difficult to kill," Seth guessed. "He needs to be separated. I have an idea, though. If I enchanted this thing, Charmed it to reject a specific soul"-

"Can't," Maria sighed. "It needs to recognize what it's rejecting. We need Voldemort with us in some form to reject him."

"We can still"-

Lorcan interrupted Lysander by sighing, "Look, we don't have the _capability_ of destroying his soul. Even if we did, it's a question of whether we can manage. It can't be done, Sander. _Please_ don't try. Let those who can actually fight, fight."

"So, some of us need to stay out of the fight," Albus said. "The younger ones should definitely fight from here."

"I agree," Proxima nodded. "I'd like to prove my brother wrong and return in one piece anyway."

"I'll fire from here," Kabe agreed. "And maybe we'll manage something."

"That means you, Simon," Seth said as Simon stayed silent.

"You too," Simon scoffed.

"I'm an Heir, I can't afford to stay out," Seth said simply. "You're thirtee"-

"Stop me," Simon challenged. "Once the battle starts, there'll be chaos. You can't stop me then."

"Are you really sure about that?" Alexis asked him dubiously with her quill.

Simon looked unfazed, "You can only control one. Me or Incommodo?"

"You," she said simply. "I'm not letting little kids die on my wa"-

"I'm thirteen!" Simon yelled.

"Don't mind Simon, he's self destructive," Proxima sighed. "But he'll go and stay at the Greengrass home where he planned on dying initially and look after Alpha for me."

"Wha"-

"You claim to love me, right?" Proxima asked with a smirk. "Well, look after my brother then. _I'm_ the one going out to fight. Only I have a bone to pick with my father."

"Then let's do it," Fauna said, her own watery eyes looking sad. "Let's fight them. Let's beat the Reservation and bring peace to our lives."

"Is it that easy though?" Pierre asked miserably. The boy who had lost his brother, his sister, his father and his mother, now standing alone in a warzone. "We can't just bring peace. Even after the war, there'll be trouble."

"It's true," Sierra sighed. "There's always trouble. There always will be and it's our job to deal with it. That's what life is and that's what life brings. The only way out is death and life comes first. It always does. So, what we do is buck up and face it, face whatever comes, however bad, and beat it like we're meat to. So, are we one on the plan? We use the Relics after we disconnect him from the Orb?"

"I wish," Aries sighed. "It'll be ages before this Amulet is back to its former glory again.

It was easier said than done, of course, and everyone knew it. As Albus walked up the stairs for what might have been the final time, very few were with him. The rest walked outside, preferring to spend the last of their few hours outdoors. Albus stopped near his old room. It was empty now save for the bed. He had shared it with Scorpius but Scorpius was hardly there, preferring to spend the last of his free time with Lucy. Albus spied Hugo and Fora still sitting together. He gave a quick word to his best friend and rushed over to embrace Lily, who just came in, tightly. Albus looked across at the room Seth had shared with Simon. Friends. Or who used to be friends. Someone was there, standing alone at the balcony, overlooking the village. Albus walked in, not sure who drew him to talking to the boy but still feeling that there was something unsaid between them.

"It's there," Seth said calmly, pointing his finger towards the small orchard off Hogsmeade as Albus came up behind him. "The ship. It's been there for a while now. They're really waiting it out. Two hours now… and it'll start."

"Guess so," Albus sighed. "All our efforts and it led to this."

"Good to know I wasted my time," Seth said neutrally. "That's my entire life, really. Just a waste of time."

"I wouldn't say so," Albus said, standing next to him. "You had a really good run."

"Our efforts led here," Seth said quietly. "And we have a foothold now. A good one. We're in better shape than we were nearly two years ago when Incommodo took over. And the Reservation will be looking for that Orb. Yeah, pretty soon we'll know whether we did good or not."

While everyone else was fearful, Seth just remained careless, almost apathetic towards the entire situation. Like whether he himself lived or died did not matter much to him. His blue eyes were still as empty as ever, rarely showing anything resembling a spark of sorrow or love, anything that might have suggested that somewhere, deep in his very soul, he cared. If he ever did, he did a great job of letting nobody see it except Simon. And where had that gotten him? The one person he did care for, that emotion had driven him to do drastic, almost psychotic things. And he performed these actions so coolly, like it mattered little to him. Albus was not there when he murdered Gordon, Jared, Herald or Gerald, but he could imagine him just as cold as ever. As apathetic as he was when Samantha died, folding his arms and watching, almost enjoying the show.

"You had a good run, Seth," Albus said. "You- you're a good friend. Somewhat."

"I never thought I'd die like this," Seth said solemnly. "Fighting a war I never cared for, for a cause I could honestly ignore or live without, against a creed my bloodline allows me to be a part of."

"How did you think you'd die?" Albus asked lowly.

"Alone," Seth said, still no trace of emotion present. "As an old man, in some faraway place. Maybe Simon would be with me, but otherwise alone, with my own thoughts. I always quite fancied that death."

"You're ready," Albus asked.

"Death is death," Seth said simply. "It's the end. We die and we disappear. It comes sooner or later. For us, it came sooner."

"So, you think it's the end, that you'll disappear," Albus mumbled, remembering what Apollo said. Seth clearly disagreed with the boy. "Never be seen again."

"Why not?" Seth asked. "Maybe I'm wrong. I don't know and it's not our business to know either. We're about to discover, anyway."

"Any plans for if you live?" Albus asked.

He remembered Seth saying how he could see himself working with Albus in the future. That was back when Albus thought he had a chance. They had both been working in the shadows, behind the scenes, they were not in tremendous danger as they were both in right then. That was back when Seth still had a friend, a group who loved him. For all Albus knew, Seth had changed his plans.

"If I live… Sierra and I are leaving the country," Seth said quietly. "You?"

"Well, that's what we need to talk about," Albus said.

"I'm not doing it," Seth said firmly. "Find somebody else."

"Seth, you could do it right now," Albus pleaded, psyching himself up. If he agreed, this was it. "Kill me right now, as we agreed, and Incommodo goes down. You only have one enemy and that enemy is weakened. It'll be over. A bloodless win. Come _on."_

"No," Seth said carelessly.

"Seth"-

"Have Kimble do it," Seth argued. "Or Wallader. Or kill yourself. Why ask me? You keep whining to me, you _and_ Simon keep whining over how sociopathic I am, the one time I'm ready to back out and _not_ kill someone innocent, you're asking me to do it?"

"It's the best way"-

"Yeah? Look," Seth pointed down. The drop was long and below were trenches. The fall would surely kill him. "You could do it yourself. But you're asking me. You always ask me. And I'm the one doing your dirty work. Well, you want to die so badly, do it yourself or give me an offer. Isn't that how it always works?" he asked, turning and looking at Albus readily. "Haven't we always had a give-and-take relationship? What offer do you have, and how can you possibly make sure I get what's promised once you're dead?"

Albus couldn't answer. He had no answer. He had no offer, let alone a promise he could make and deliver on from beyond the grave. Seth folded his arms, "So, we fight the battle. We beat Incommodo the hard way. Maybe if things get too difficult, I'll look for you. Bur I'm _not_ exposing myself to more crimes than I've already committed, only I have my deal with your dad to think about."

"Yeah, right, cause you had no problem murdering a ten year-old boy," Albus flared up. "No issues there, but the one thing that would save us all and you can't do it. You picked the _worse_ time to start caring, you know that?"

"And…"

"And you promised you'd do it," Albus reminded him. "And didn't you say you never lie? So, do it! I'm asking you to!"

Seth and Albus stared at each other hardly, blue eyes on green, both pairs of hands shaking. Seth's hand twitched for his wand but it didn't move. They kept staring each other down until, finally, Seth sighed and took his wand out, considering it. Then, he looked back at Albus, "I'll think about it. Face it, if you die now, the morale of everyone will go down. And with no Incommodo, there's no one protecting the Orb from the Reservation except a horde of leaderless Arsenal members. Once the Reservation gets the Orb, it's over for us. They'll win and we all die. And honestly, Al, I'd rather the Arsenal win than the Reservation. People- people in your position don't do what you're suggesting. They fight back, on their terms with their own merits. We fight with the Relics, the way it was prophesized. If it doesn't work, _then_ I'll do it. Or better yet, ask Dubium to do it for you. I'm sure he will."

Albus couldn't help but like the argument he was making. He would've agreed a year ago, but it would end things. It would end it, it would make it better, it would kill Incommodo. Hopefully. Unless Alexis was right… maybe it _was_ best they fight. How many people would die though?

Albus looked down at the drop. He seriously considered it, one drop. Seth was right. So, why didn't he? He could pick himself up over the banister and throw himself over and die. Except killing oneself was not an easy task. Truth was, Albus didn't _want_ to die. He just felt he _had_ to. "Do it," Seth said quietly, almost testily. "End it all, right now."

"I can't…"

"Exactly," Seth told him. "You don't want to die, you just feel obliged, and the second you start letting others determine whether _yu_ should live or not is the day your own life becomes meaningless. In fact, I could argue will is everything, and if you're not _willing_ to die, the whole plan might be meaningless. Then what?"

Albus looked at him, "Ok, Seth. Don't. But… just to make this clear, whatever happens, whoever Incommodo ends up killing, it's on you."

"Eh… it's more on you for not wanting to die in the first place," Seth smirked.

Seth nodded quietly and Albus left him there, to his thoughts. Seth was always an enigma to him, his thoughts never clear and his emotions- or lack of- always vague and unclear. Now Albus really thought about it, what _was_ Seth fighting for? Simon? Only Simon? Sierra? Was there anything else? Did something inside him just not much like the world that was being offered by Incommodo or Dubium? Or was his primary motivation his sister and friend? Albus might never know. In fact, he'd die pretty soon not knowing anything.

Albus walked downstairs, watching how it went outside. Fora spent a lot of time with Kabe, digging as a badger. She had trained so hard for this day and tunnels were being dug under the grounds of both Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. She had spent the better part of few months doing so and surprisingly enough, the Arsenal did not stop the entry into the Hogwarts grounds. Incommodo himself was very rarely seen. According to Neil, he had spent most of his time on the Astronomy tower like before. Albus could also see an eagle flying out and around. He could not help but smiling to himself. He loved her. If he could choose any future, it would be a future with her. Only her. And at the bottom, a lion was prowling calmly, doing a round but staying silent. Only Seth stayed human, knowing one transformation could very well result in the deaths of those around him. Albus hoped he knew what he was doing. He was not sure those transformations would be enough this time. Since the battle one year ago in Hogwarts, Seth's Basilisk form was no secret to Dubium.

"The full moon is tonight," Scorpius said casually as they stood at the entrance to the Three Broomsticks. "So… if ever the Reservation would want maximum attack power, this is the night. Werewolves, vampires, their ship, Riley's gone to get the other vampires in the forest. Smaller number than the Reservation's vampires though."

"Where's your sister?" Albus asked.

"Hidden," Scorpius sighed with a melancholy expression. "Libra's hidden and I wrote a note for her in case I die. She's with mum and Melvin in the Room of Requirement. Since he's so big on life and likelier to live than most of us, he'll help to look after her."

Albus nodded shortly, watching the village. Neil Nott was walking around, in random turns, probably eavesdropping as he walked. Some DA members came in from the gates and more and more Arsenal members and even people in plainclothes arrived.

"Do you- do you think I'll die?"

Albus stayed silent. He thought about it carefully before replying, "I'm not sure what to say. This isn't our usual fight. This is like, Hogsmeade times two."

"Times five, more like," Scorpius sighed. "Are you scared?"

Albus sighed. He wished this conversation was not taking place but he could not just walk out. He stayed staring out at the grounds. "Yeah, a little bit."

"Me too," Scorpius muttered. "He has two souls. We can't beat that. We'll die. All of us. You, Lucy, me… _I'll_ die. I'll actually _die."_ Scorpius sat down on the street and stared, shaking and sweating. _"Dead._ Me, father, what'll my sister think? What'll… how'll she be, the only Malfoy left?"

"How _do_ you kill someone like him?" Albus asked.

"It's… sort of difficult," Scorpius admitted. "Souls have regenerative properties. That's why their essence is immortal. That's why it was hard to kill Incommodo, father gave his life only to bring the real monster out. Truth is, he wouldn't be so scary if Mortimer's power levels were not infused in him. So, with two, when one is expelled, the other keeps it in place and they heal you."

"Yeah, I saw that," Albus mumbled, remembering Incommodo's memory.

"You'd need a fight between souls," Scorpius said. "Which means the mind and soul must merge into one. Any mind-based Charm and Soul-based Curse could do it if they clash. But… that's hard expectations to meet. Al… if I die, look after my sister, ok? I- I _mean_ it. Look after her."

Scorpius looked miserable and scared. Albus knew what he wanted to do, and what he was desperately trying to hold himself back from doing. He felt sorry for him. Before he could say anything, his eyes were caught by Neil.

Neil had come back inside the Three Broomsticks and walked upstairs quietly. Was he scared? Albus did not ask. Albus turned back to Scorpius. Scorpius was frightened, Albus could see it. They'd been best friends since first year, since they were kids. They had a rocky relationship at first. Scorpius had always acted for himself, had a very implicit selfish personality. It was not until Rojer came into the school in fifth year when he had began to find a stake. Rojer had scared Scorpius, the blonde boy just protected himself. It destroyed Alpha's self-esteem and angered Proxima to the point of hatred but still, he stayed away, protected himself. He ran away from battle in second year and he was ignorant to Albus' problems in fourth year. Yet, he had braved the forest in third year, he came through in fifth year and in sixth year he learned his personal stake.

"Scorpius," Albus said. He took a deep breath, "Look, in second year, I fought the Purifiers and nearly died if you didn't fetch help. The same offer stands as before, ok? Go. I'm serious, I won't think any less of you. You're seventeen years old, like I am but you have a little sister and staying with your mum isn't going to save her."

"Al"-

"Just- let me finish," Albus told him tensely. "In your position, I'd do the exact same thing."

"This is my fight t"-

"And!" Albus argued back. "I was willing to hand Soto the Princess' Amulet, the Marauder's Map, and the damned Prophecy in exchange for my sister. I was willing to give him the key to destroying our own school to save my little sister. How could _you_ stay here and convince yourself she'll be fine in the Room of Requirement? If we lose, Incommodo will find her and it won't be a happy ending. Rojer knows where you all are. He'll come after _you._ And your sister. Take them and get out, be the big brother you want to be. Live. And don't worry. I mean it, take your sister, your mother and your own livelihood and run. Take a Portkey and get away. And I swear, I won't think any less of you. I'd do the same if my brother was born by now but at least my mum has a way out. Godric's Hollow is not attacked yet."

"You think it's that easy for me?" Scorpius asked. "I'm not the same as I was at eleven _or_ twelve. Uncle Rojer scared me to death when I was five. He still scared me when I was ten. I only worked to defend my family honor when I was eleven. I might've fled from the fight in second year but I still got the teachers for you, and I still braved the forest for you and if I'd known about the threat to your sister, Soto would've never gotten her hands on her, I promise you! You can trust me!" he said almost angrily and his eyes were glistening. "Damn it, you can trust me! We've been friends for years but you kept everything from me when I could've helped!"

"I'm sorry," Albus said abruptly. "Ok, Scorps? I'm sorry, you're right, I should've trusted you, you should've been the first one I told but you weren't. I didn't want to worry you too, for crying out loud you _liked_ being happy. You were dating Laura, Rose, Lucy. Why stop? Just… _live."_

Scorpius kept looking at Albus uncertainly, unsure of what to do, "I don't know."

"I do trust you," Albus interrupted calmly. "That's why I'm telling you to go. Take care of your family. Even if we beat the Reservation, the world won't be friendly to her. Not with Incommodo and the Arsenal running amok. Your mother is _trapped._ Both of you need to get out and protect your sister like you know you want to. Who else is left? She has _you._ You're all she's got after your mother. And trust me, Scorpius, I know. I'm about to have a little brother. If they win this and I survive, I'm running to my house, taking my mother and hiding her too because I'm not losing what's inside her. I'm _not._ I already lost a brother and I can tell you from experience, it does not feel good. Look, go to the bungalow, get to the Room of Requirement. Wait it out. If they win, get to the bungalow and destroy the portrait. It's vanished so nobody can get in. Not even the Reservation. Get out, flee the country, and live. And you'll both be fine."

The two were walking out now. Scorpius was tearing slightly. He knew Albus was right. There was no way Scorpius could, in good conscience, stay behind and leave his sister alone. "Take the original keys," Albus muttered, handing his keys to Scorpius. "Give me the copy. I'll make sure the keys everyone else has are destroyed right now while you go so if we lose, the Reservation will never get to where you are. Truth is, I reckon regardless of who wins, Incommodo will survive like me and Hogwarts will be scouted for any hiding place. Plan your next move from out of the country."

"Al… if you live," Scorpius started, staying beside the front door. "Come. Ok? We'll get out together, leave the country. We have so many secrets we can spill, the Reservation and the Arsenal won't stand a chance when they widen their campaign."

"That'll depend on Alexis," Albus admitted. "But that's partly why _you_ need to go. If we lose, you're the next hope. So don't die."

Scorpius nodded as he opened the door to the bungalow. "In that case, give a few last words from me. Tell Proxima that she's my cousin and I love her even if she hates me, and Ill join Alpha at her home with my mum and Libra, and tell Lucy I frigging _love_ her. And take care of her. If- if I'm going to flee, I'd like her with me."

"I will, now go."

"Don't think less of me, Al," Scorpius told him bluntly. "I'm only leaving because of my sister. Otherwise, I'd stay."

"I _told_ you to go, why would I think less of you?" Albus said exasperatedly. "Now get the hell out, will you?"

"Fine choice of last words, Al," Scorpius smirked. "You do realize, that whatever happens, we might die."

"Yeah…"

"But if we live…"

"If we live?"

"We're getting drunk at Malfoy Manor," Scorpius smirked.

"Al," Neil's voice said suddenly before Scorpius shut the door. "They're coming."


	35. The War of Existence

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 32: The War of Existence**

 _On the road…_

Two roads were standing before him. One road had been taken. He sensed it. Stay or flee. Family or the world. Family came first, he had fled. His friends were abandoned, some would never forgive him unless he returned. From the back of Firenze, he sensed the road taken. He did not have to sense it of course. A sudden vision gave him the end of one such road and he knew- without a doubt- what would come about. Someone had chosen a path and would live with the consequences whatever they were. But it was for the best. Apollo knew, as much as it hurt him, that Aries might well have done the same for him. His own sister was strong, but he was her weakness. Was it a mistake that Apollo would be present at the battle? Would Aries choose to protect him over her duty?

Apollo thought of Albus' final words. They still haunted him. Friends. Would Apollo have a lot of them? He had not looked for his own future beyond his death date. Perhaps it was time he did. Perhaps it was time he discovered for sure whether Albus Potter was right or not. He closed his eyes and looked forth. He saw so many things. People he knew and people he did not know. He saw a future. He saw the entire Hogwarts Guard, minus some members who probably died or would die, sitting in a large sitting room. They were adults, all of them, with kids. He was there too, with his own wife and kids and sporting a staff like his father used to. Apollo could see them all, clearly and without a doubt, them. That was not all.

Apollo was standing on a perch, addressing the Great Hall. He was sitting on the high table… he was Headmaster. Addressing the Great Hall on his behalf was someone else, an assistant he would most probably hire. Good. Apollo did not much like speaking. His vision changed and he saw himself taking students across the grounds at night, showing the stars, teaching Divination in the North Tower. And finally, he saw himself slightly older- _looking_ slightly older- burying his wife. He never got a good look at her. Would she be beautiful? Would Apollo love her to the extent losing her would hurt? Or would he be well prepared by the time the day came? He saw himself again, sitting in a graveyard, facing gravestones. Kimbles. They all had the Kimble name, his sister, his kids and grandkids, his wife… he did not catch the first name but he saw the last name Shafiq. A Pure-blood family name. He did not much care about blood purity.

Finally, the vision changed. He was finally old. Very old. Apollo knew the exact age he would be, the day, the month, even the time. He was sleeping, he would not realize it but there were people beside him, probably the 'friends' the late Albus Potter talked about. He would definitely be dead by then. But there were others. His old students, his great grand children, maybe his great-great grandchildren. There were others too. People in their hundreds, nineties, even fifties, some in their forties… and he watched as he himself would expire his last breath and die. He smiled again. He would die in his sleep, with the knowledge that people were around him, holding his hand. Was that a worthy future? Or was he better off dying early?

Funny. Apollo stood as the Prince of the Crossroads and yet, he too had a path to walk. He too had to choose which path he would take. He could make sure his magic was used against the Reservation and die, or stay behind. If he died, he would die and he would die with a smile on his face. Let the world see, for the first and final time, a true genuine smile on his face. He sighed sadly.

"Are you awake?" Firenze asked quietly.

"I am," Apollo muttered.

"The day we hold a _human_ on our backs"-

"The planets have always been with the foals," another Centaur said. "It is for the best. We will argue our moral codes later."

"The war," Apollo said. "It's decided now. The War of Existence ends with this battle."

The large group of Centaurs stopped. Firenze turned his head to look at the boy on his back, "Do we stop? Do we turn back?"

"No," Apollo said immediately without thought. "Go faster."

 _Hogsmeade…_

"So, that is why he left," Albus said.

Albus had explained to the Guard where Scorpius had gone. His departure had put a real damper on their spirits. They had gathered on the hilltop with the Shrieking Shack's rubble. Scorpius' final gift were the Manor's dark objects that were kept in glass cases. He helped to set them up and left just fifteen minutes before their time was up. Albus watched as he and Astoria made a last Portkey and left it in the Room of Requirement. They were gone. Perhaps it was for the best. Scorpius would live and so would Libra. That was most important, protecting the life of a child, a baby, from the devastating war.

The Dark objects promised to be of help. They had major effects on those it did not recognize, in this case the invaders. Incommodo and Dubium. Albus did not know what they would do and he did not dare ask. Dark Magic was going to be used now, he knew Seth was practicing on his own dark spells, perhaps the darkest he knew. Even Proxima set Curses at the very entrance to the grounds, curses on the doorways, curses all over the grounds even. The efforts had gotten very drastic. Even then, Albus was not sure if they would win.

Albus had taken the keys everyone had, Alexis made sure to count them all and even performed Charms to see if anyone was hiding any duplicate. Then, Seth had destroyed them all in hopes of stopping the Reservation completely from finding the hideout or network. Proxima on the other hand was sitting with her arms folded.

"Insolent coward," Proxima muttered.

"He did the same thing you'd do," Simon told her quietly.

"My brother is here and he's weak," Proxima sniped. "Do you see me fleeing? I'm staying because if we lose, he's dead and so am I."

"No, you stayed for another reason," Simon told her. "You're Pure-blood. You can take their side right now, Alpha could decide to take his father's side and you could both live. You're staying for another reason you can't be stuffed to admit to me."

"Oh?" Proxima asked dubiously. "Like what?"

"Don't ask me to answer to your own mind," Simon scoffed. "You just like shutting yourself off and you're gonna die shutting yourself off."

"If we win this," Proxima vowed. "I'm fighting Scorpius for his Manor. He's betrayed me for the last time."

"Proxy"-

"Can we- can we focus on more important things?" Fauna asked Proxima with a shocked look. "You might not be alive to do anything like that. And if you are, be grateful your newest cousin is alive!" The rumbling went on again, continuously and ominously. The grounds went silent. Alexis whipped her quill out and began writing intensely. She was writing what looked like a list.

 _Mors Incommodo orders Arenal into battle when Hogsmeade is attacked._

 _Mors Incommodo orders the Arsenal to focus fire on the Reservation._

 _Mors Incommodo focuses solely on Putus Dubium until he meets Aries._

 _Mors Incommodo orders Arsenal to leave Aries to him once he fights her._

 _Mors Incommodo touches the Orb upon receiving it._

 _Hogwarts…_

Maria clambered into the Room of Requirement, now a tiny cupboard of a room. She took a deep breath, finally out of the Guard's way. Now to meet Incommodo once more. She kept the Orb covered and inside her robes, now neutral. The battle was due to start very soon now, but she had to talk to the Minister first. To his Foulest Lord Herpo. She opened the door and stepped out. Waiting for her in the corridor was Hannigan Guill. Hannigan had once acted as Harry's warden, now she was standing waiting for Maria to arrive. She stopped.

"Come with me, Prince," she said ominously.

Maria obliged and tagged along, "So… how's the school now?"

"I believe Herpo will tell you," Hannigan said shortly. "However, it has certainly seen far worse days. The students fall into line one by one. We've had to carry five executions out for not obeying rules."

"I- I mean, we- you don't feel the need to abide by the agreement with the rebels?" she asked casually.

Hannigan looked at her suspiciously. "We do. However, this is an agreement the Arsenal made with them. Herpo never got into this, so Herpo does as he desires. He's waiting for you," she pointed to the door leading to the Astronomy tower. "Just so you know, you will not come down alive. He has many questions for you and failure to abide means certain death."

Maria gulped as she ascended the stairs. She really did feel like she was rising to meet her own end. What did she do wrong, though? Was he just not taking any chances anymore? Did he not need her at all? She began to regret coming just when she opened the door. She meant to bow down but she felt all air leave her body as she rose up, strangled, and bound against the wall. Incommodo was standing there, looking more terrifying than ever, and outside was his Scepter seemingly performing the magic. He walked forth, eyes maddeningly wide. He stood below her but she could barely see him, "I wait, I be patient, and yet you take too long! I trust but you betray! Where is my Orb, Prince?"

Maria struggled for breath, motioning frantically to her robes, trying to get him to understand, desperate to save herself by any means necessary. She didn't want to die. Incommodo let her go and she fell to the floor, gasping for air desperately. She felt like her lungs would just give in any second if she didn't breathe. Finally, she moved into kneeling position, trying desperately to show loyalty. "I- I have it. I'm ready, I just had to keep my cover a little whil"-

" _Crucio!"_

Maria screamed as the curse hit, it was painful, more painful than it usually was. She begged, she screamed, but her words were a garbled mess under her noises, she was certain her body would have visible cuts when it was over. She tried to catch his eyes, to beg him to stop but she couldn't. He held her under the curse for a while, it felt like hours but it must have only been a minute. Finally, he released her and she sobbed feebly into a corner. She thought of Mark. She thought of Seth too. She never got to confess her feelings for him. Not that he'd reciprocate. She was probably living a lie anyway. Finally, she looked up.

"Why didn't you tell Lex about my Rune, they nearly killed Potter and _ended_ me," he growled.

"Apologies," she muttered. "I- we- I didn't know he was meant to know. I thought that was a plan between us. Exposing a weakness might've fostered discontent and a temptation to kill you. I- I didn't know you wanted him to know. My, Lord… the Guard…"

"I want to know everything," Incommodo demanded. "Everything about the rebels, the students who defied me, _everything._ Leave anything out and you'll be killed a very painful death. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," she muttered, rising briefly to be in sitting position. He was asking for exactly what he hoped he would. This would allow her to save herself with both sides, just in case one turned out to lose.

Then, Incommodo took his scepter and held it before her, the orb on top a dim yellow. "This orb will stay before your eyes, you will look into it. If anything you say is a lie, you will die. So… out with it."

"The rebellion is called the Hogwarts Guard," she said honestly, staring fearfully at the Orb. "They were founded a couple of years ago but I wasn't there. They disbanded now under- under my influence, so I can talk freely. Their leader was Albus Potter, he is still alive somehow, he was kept alive, I saved him for you. So you won't die from him, because you share the Rune."

"And does anybody know of it?"

"No, they don't, except his girlfriend, Alexis Ackerly, Heir of Ravenclaw," she said quickly. "He meant to kill himself to get to you but I stopped it, I told her to check his forearm and she did and Seth refused to kill him because I asked him not to and Ackerly… _stopped_ him. That was the original plan, you see. So, I _saved_ you. You can now take him hostage and keep him away while we do battle."

"It is far too late for that," Incommodo growled. "Potter will be against the Reservation, they will kill him and unwittingly destroy me. You claim loyalty, yet you failed to hand me Potter with you."

"I can't take a seventh year," she said honestly. "But- I can take my own Relic. I sacrificed a pure soul to it and took it out. A child is dead but the Orb is neutral now. It's- it's yours. And it'll allow you to save yourself, to resist Potter's death and _live._ I- I have that with me. So, Potter can die, just as you want and you can rule. It all comes back the way you wanted it to. Just- trust me."

She kept her eyes down, not daring to meet those yellow eyes piercing through her. "Look at me, Prince. Into my eyes." Maria looked into his eyes, trying to resist the urge the faint. "Very well, you'll be remaining in the castle where I can see you. In the meantime, hand me the Orb."

Maria did as told. She took out of her robes the Orb and set it on a table. Incommodo stared hungrily, almost disbelievingly, like he seriously expected Maria to have another reason to not hand it to him. He stared at it and she tapped her wand on it, making it glow slowly, making it safe for Incommodo to place his hand on. She took a deep breath. "This is going to do you a favor," she said slowly as she began the process once again.

Incommodo lost the reddish tint in his eyes, changed to full yellow, and slowly saw his physical appearance change to something more like Ink, just with that small white beard that Herpo had. The Voldemort part of his soul moved into the Orb slowly. She sighed in relief, "The soul resets itself when it enters the Orb, but you still have a connection to it, to what was connected to it before it was sent into it, it's what tethers it to life." The only problem was, Maria was not completely sure whether the soul was reset to be part of Albus like it originally was, or as Incommodo like it was before it went inside. She had an idea but she wasn't about to share that with Incommodo.

Just then, a loud bang sounded from the distance. Incommodo looked up, now looking more like himself. The battle had begun.

 _Hogsmeade…_

"Ready?" Aries asked everyone as her Amulet glowed very feebly.

They all shook their heads but nonetheless got up. Fauna wielded her wand with the sword in a hilt, shrunken until withdrawn, in her pocket. Seth held the staff and Fora wore the cloak around her back. All Relics were ready. He took a deep breath, staring in utmost terror. He feared death and there he was, facing it.

"It's alright," Alex said. "We'll get through this."

"We might not," Eric muttered.

"Then we'll die… but we die together," Alex sighed. "I'm ready. I'm ready for death. I've had to psyche myself up for this for weeks. So, note here: Mark Wallader, Alex Wallaby and Eric Wallaby died here, Hogsmeade village, April 2024. Just… try our best. Mark's strong, we all are, we can do this."

Mark had tears in his eyes as he had Alex and Eric hugging him, supporting him. If Mark died, Albus reflected, at least he had his cousins by him once more. The blonde looked at his stick leg and sighed, "I can't go my fullest with this damned leg."

"Hmm… Oh, yeah…" Aries bent down and hurriedly used a permanent ink quill to draw two Runes on Mark's stump. The Rune of Need and the Rune of Man. Then, she performed a bit of magic Albus had to admire, _"Creatio Naudiz Mannaz Crus!"_

The spell looked complex but the stick fell off as a new leg grew in its place. Mark stared at it and stared at Aries as if saying _now you do this?_ But Aries shook her head, "It's a Rune Spell and unhealthy to use too much. It's temporary. Once you erase the Rune, it's gone. Just… try your best out there. I won't be around to protect you this time."

"I don't need protection," Mark sighed, getting up and standing on his two feet, getting used to them again. "I'm Mark Wallader, I can murder Dubium fifty times over if I want."

"That's the Mark we know and love," Albus said, walking up from beside Alex.

"And Riley just messaged me," Nate said quietly. "He's on his way with a clan. Should be here in an hour or two. Then maybe we'll have better luck."

"Oh, well lucky we have you then," Cherry shook her head. "I've been quite worried about how we would beat him."

"I'm staying in too," Alexis said honestly. "Gotta watch from afar and write if I have to."

Mark shook his head, "Personally, I just want"- a loud bang went off, making them jump. The side of the inn was blown open. Screams were sounding and the Guard ran outside. Some kids rushed upstairs to do their part from inside while Aries withdrew her wand and rushed outside to fight the Reservation once more, for a final time. They had come. Proxima raced to the countryside though, and imagining what she was worried about, thinking of Scorpius, he followed. And who would've thought it, standing at the front of a now revealed bungalow was Rojer Selwyn. Proxima's eyes broke, staring furiously. Yet another thing Rojer was responsible for. Of course Rojer managed to break the protections. He had the Goblins with him. And they were the first wave. And he- he had found their sanctuary.

 _The Malfoy Manor…_

Scorpius, Melvin, Morpheus, Alpha, and Astoria, along with the baby Libra, took the journey to the Room of Requirement. Some seemed to have gotten lost in that journey. Scorpius couldn't find Alpha once they crowded the bungalow. Once they got to the Malfoy Manor, Melvin was fretting over Morpheus' disappearance. It was clear where they went. Scorpius took a look at his mother and sister. Melvin stayed too. Ultimately, Scorpius knew where he belonged, and it was not guarding his sister. It was fighting alongside his friend, and even his cousin. His mother would live, his mother- would tell his sister of her brother's heroism when he was dead.

"Don't worry," Melvin grumbled lowly. "I'll- I'll look after them. Do what you think is right, and bring my brother back."

As Scorpius left from the bungalow, a new arrival came in. Rojer had finally found his way in. The Greengrass home, the one place in that pathetic network the Reservation discovered that he had access too. A Goblin had stolen some keys from a dead student and it gave him a lot of interest. This was the network. He would find the DA after this and murder them all. Whoever won the war, he would give untold information on the final group available to die. All rebellion would be crushed. He always had access, it was _his_ home with Daphne when they were married. He watched his nephew leave before raising his shield-breaking object. All protections collapsed, everything around the bungalow, the village, anywhere around it, were gone.

He heard the ensuing bang and allowed himself out, only to meet his daughter's eyes, her shocked, broken eyes. Where was his son? Was he not with- oh… he was hidden. She was here guarding it… very well, Rojer would proceed to get to him where he was hidden, in that little sanctuary they kept for themselves. He cast some dark curses on the bungalow to repel his daughter and proceeded through the portrait itself…

 _Hogsmeade…_

Another bang sounded and the protections from Hogwarts went down. Before anyone could think of rushing in there, the Arsenal rushed out in droves, hordes of Arsenal members Apparating in there in the hundreds, blocking the way there and firing at everyone and everything who was not wearing their robes. Jets of green light were illuminating the scene, striking down everyone in front of them.

Just then, Kabe, Alpha, Morpheus and Alexander rushed from upstairs. "They're here. Goblins. I dunno how, but Rojer handed them a sort of object. A shield-breaker. Hogsmeade is open to fire." Alexis got up as Lucy took her side. "The cellar. Let them pass, we'll come out later. They're after _us."_

" _What're you doing here?"_ Alexis demanded of Alpha. "You're supposed to be in your home!"

Alpha folded his arms, "No way I was staying out of this one!" Before Alexis could stop him, he joined his sister outside.

"We can get outside from there," Kabe said. "Fora dug a passageway out from the cellar."

"Al, let's go!" Lily yelled as Hugo rushed outside, wand high, rushing into battle for the village as he did for the Manor two years ago. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Albus followed, hoping Alexis would be ok.

The fight was intense upon entering it. The ship was in the air, blasting the houses and inns and shops down. Those who were left, perhaps from Zonko's had fired every last firework at the ship, and even purposely left trick wands on the ground, hoping someone would pick them up. Others were running through with spells glances useless off their chests and even their foreheads, obviously protected by Lancet's armor.

The battle was enormous and truly did mean much more than Albus could have thought. The village was not just a battle zone, it was being destroyed. The ship was still in the air, attacking the protections on Hogwarts now, fighting their way through and succeeding. If he did already, then it was not working, the ship was still invulnerable. It was pounding the Three Broomsticks but Aries' defensive charms were holding up. No spell worked within the dome. Alexis was safe there. For now…

" _Stupefy!"_ Albus yelled at the first Reservation member they saw. The spell was parried easily and Lily had to flick her wand for the bogeys to turn on him, bypassing the shield. Albus charmed them to be enflamed while Fauna transfigured the small pebbles and pieces of stone that once made up the street into spiders that scuttled up the nearest Reservation members.

As dictated by the Eagle's Quill, Incommodo was indeed fighting Dubium himself with his Scepter but the man was putting a ferocious fight up. Neither seemed able to land a significant hit on the other. The white-robed men and women were all over the place. Some men, some women and some were even teenagers, some as young as Melvin or Alpha. Standing around the village in a ring of death were Inferi. These were not mgical though, just regular Inferi and therefore, much less of a threat. That still made them dangerous though. Hugo and Lily split up and dove to either side from them and Albus used _Terra Dimoveo_ to move the earth underneath them before casting an incendiary curse.

Albus backed away just as an Eagle swooped down on them and plucked one off with her talons. The others started trying to grab Alexis, to tear her apart, but she soared too high up before dropping the Inferi down. The distraction allowed Hugo to cast, _"Expulso!"_

They flew in separate directions, giving them a chance to push past them and into the fray itself. Alexis flew back inside and transformed back. Just as Alexis disappeared back into the inn, a wave of cold took over. Looking up through the darkness, he saw Dementors. Hundreds of them- no, thousands of them- soaring in. Albus raised his wand, feeling weak already. He was not sure he could take too many but he raised his wand still, summoning up not a memory but a hopeful future. A future with Alexis, her brother even, and their kids. He yelled, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Albus yelled in unison with one other. As his crow burst out of his wand, a silvery spider monkey leapt on the Dementors too. Who had a monkey? The answer to this question made itself known when some Dementors actually disappeared into black dust and vanished. Simon rushed in, whooping, egging his monkey on, "Get them! Get them! Haha!"

Proxima came in beside him, looking in interest as the Dementors had fled back up and into the sky, perhaps to descend at a later time. "Nice Patronus," she commented. "When did you learn that?"

"Are you kidding, I reek of happy memories!" Simon sniggered.

"Watch it!" Proxima yelled as Albus, Hugo and Lily ran off. Proxima barely pulled Simon down from a jet of green light. "Well, your happy memories aren't gonna save you now!" Proxima unleashed what looked like Fiendfyre but it was a very small amount. As good as she was, she did not seem able to cast any more than that. It quickly got rid of whatever Inferi were around as a howl screeched through the evening, making everyone's hairs stand on end.Simon looked as Proxima dragged him away, "Does-does that count as a kill, killing a dead person?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, come on!" Proxima yelled.

A jet of light made Albus have to duck and Lily pulled Hugo down from a jet of green light intended for him. _Impedimenta!_

A spell burst from Albus' wand but the woman in white was unaffected. Hugo rushed up beside him, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Parried. Albus had to throw up a shield and jump in front to protect Hugo from a vicious counter-attack. The rebound threw the woman off and Albus sighed, "Don't use that spell so much!"

" _Sectumsempra!"_ Hugo yelled in response.

A Goblin tried absorbing the spell but the piece of metal broke and a gash appeared on his face. A jet of red light from Lily sent him down and not a moment too soon. Albus recalled the dark curse Seth had used to take Mark's leg off, _"Sectum Exosso!"_ As hoped, a Goblin's arm went clean off. He waved his wand to move the earth underneath their feet, hoping to cause enough of an earthquake to throw them off balance. He sighed in relief but it was too soon. Just like fifth year, another horde of Goblins overran them. Lily threw herself in front of Hugo, blocking him from rushing them and casting a spell to trip some up. They were still overrun and Albus was separated from them and unable to see what had become of them.

The place looked a wreck. Even when Ridge led a group of Goblins through the Malfoy Manor or when Rojer and Incommodo led the Arsenal through Hogsmeade, the village or grounds looked nowhere near as bad as they looked now. Goblins themselves were everywhere, butchering whoever was in sight and getting even closer to Hogwarts. Their metals were shining, even in the light of the full moon as another howl pierced through the night. Albus stopped. Hugo and Lily were still near him and the gates to the Hogwarts grounds burst open and in to the grounds rushed dozens of Werewolves and taking their reigns, vampires. Werewolves were usually wild but these seemed to be being controlled either by an Imperius Curse or because the vampires had them under control. Albus actually saw Neil drop his wand and flee into the Three Broomsticks where Rojer was said to be.

Neil was not the only one to flee either. The DA backed away as one of them threw up an earthy barrier. Luna flicked her wand and it started glowing, keeping the wolves off for the time being. The Scamander twins were by her side, taking cover behind bushes that Lysander had conjured. A jet of green light illuminated the air and for a second, Albus was afraid that Lucy, who was fighting nearby, was cast down, but it turned out to be Incommodo. The Ancient Dark Lord was still fighting Dubium, unable and unwilling to allow the man a reprieve.

Their duel was ferocious, the air heating up exponentially, sometimes exploding between them, sometimes the burst of fire being charmed at the other, neither of them taking hit or scoring one in return. Both seemed either evenly matched or simply equal in terms of defense. Around Dubium, A dozen Reservation members rushed out from the Three Broomsticks itself, Rojer in the lead. Albus looked wildly but Incommodo still seemed to be keeping the fight up. Albus rushed in to the main fight to look for his father. Harry was supposed to be on the ship which the Guard was supposed to try destroying.

The Dementors invaded from the skies again. Albus raised his wand for another Patronus but he knew his alone would not be enough. There were too many of them. As the Dementors invaded, more witches and wizards fell to the despair. Still, more Patronuses joined Albus' crow. An otter, a terrier, and a stag rushed into the fray and a warthog followed. More came. A hare, a fox, a lion, a puppy, a monkey, and even a tiger. The Dementors did not flee this time but the night did get brighter. It became a fight between Dementors and Patronuses and the Reservation members gathered together in one group to face the casters. Some were unseen and the ship was gearing to expel flames.

This would decimate everyone. Everyone in the village ran but it was no use. The fire and lava would spread and take everything with it. The lava burst out and Albus knew this was the end. Then… the lava disappeared and everything changed. Even Dubium widened his eyes in shock and fury, letting out a burst of force Incommodo parried. The lava disappeared and ship was finally grounded. What Albus did not know was what has happened in the bottom ridge of the ship.

Harry Potter was prisoner and so were Ron and Hermione. "Done?" Harry asked calmly.

"Almost," Hermione muttered.

"Take your time," Ron said casually. "It's not like we're, you know, in a war zone or anything."

"Ron, for the love of Merlin, keep your voice down," Hermione hissed.

The world thought they turned but the truth was Harry was captured. For the second time, Harry arranged his own capture but this time, his best friends were with him. He took it rather calmly for this time, he had the means of escape from the very beginning. It was just taking a while.

"When a micro-artifact is implanted for so long, it tends to take a while," Hermione said. "But we'll be free eventually."

"So, remind me while we're waiting this battle out, what do they do?"

"You know full well what they do, Ron," Hermione sighed.

Hermione had indeed explained too many times. All three had a small magical artifact implanted in their palms. Upon usage, it would disintegrate but it was very useful and it would let them go. Finally, after what felt like hours, Hermione went free. She blew out a sigh and picked up their wands from a table not too far from their prison. _"Alohomora!"_

"That spell never gets old, does it?" Ron asked as he was let free.

Harry picked his own wand up and sighed. "Alright. You feel that?"

"Dementors," Hermione agreed.

"Alright, the Patronuses will be our debut," Harry said. "Ready… _Expecto Patronum!"_

A stag, a terrier and an otter burst out of their wands and led them out. They rushed through the ship, Harry and Hermione casting down whoever they could in their way. Thankfully, there were not a lot but the ship was attacking the inn. It was the only force capable of destroying it despite Aries' charms. "Maybe we can't destroy the ship but we sure as hell will disarm it."

"Disarm _this thing?"_ Ron exclaimed as Hermione tied a Reservation member up and threw him against the wall.

"Disarming is my _specialty,"_ Harry smirked ad he turned his wad to the nearest Reservation member whose back was turned. _"Imperio!"_

"Bad boy," Ron smirked.

"Don't recall you complaining when we Imperiused a Death Eater in Gringotts," Hermione hissed.

"Disarm the ship," Harry ordered calmly. "Destroy whatever you use to make the fire work and ground it. Now!"

Some DA members and more Guard member cheered as the ship was finally grounded. Now Fora could dig them underneath and try destroying it. Dubium tried performing a spell to undo the damage but Incommodo was strong enough to keep him occupied. Smoke was beginning to fly out from both their wands and as the smokes clashed like clouds, lightning started striking. The area around them was becoming very dangerous.

It was not that easy to dig to the ship either. Just as Fora transformed into a badger, Rojer walked out calmly towards Alpha and Proxima. Alpha had fled the inn during its attack too, and Proxima was stuck with him, trying to protect him. Alpha was petrified at the sight of his father but Proxima raised her wand, _"Ava"-_

A spell made her need to parry it, interrupting her casting. Rojer turned to his men and women and the damaged village behind them. The deaths that needed to take place there had been done. "This will take a second. Attack the Patronus casters. Kill them all. I have unfinished family issues to deal with. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Proxima dove from the curse and threw her own. Jets of green light illuminated the scene between them but Rojer was not focusing on Proxima completely. He seemed to be after his son once again. A great force blasted Proxima temporarily out of the way but she raised her wand and yelled, _"Propello!"_

The force from her wand propelled her back towards her father just before he could do anything. A jet of green light exploded from their wands but Alpha could not tell if they collided. The two were still fighting. Proxima was being vicious too. Once again, she was blasted aside and Alpha screamed as Rojer descended on him. Rojer boxed Alpha in the ears, on the face, and sent him down mercilessly. He kicked him and used a spell to bring him upright as Proxima got up. "Turn away," he ordered calmly. "Alpha is mine and he _will_ realize his potential. Do not stand between me or I swear, I will kill you both as blood traitors. Turn away NOW!"

Rojer threw one last spell at Proxima she did not dare parry. He made to turn with him, knowing now Proxima was rendered powerless when Lily and Hugo, all bloodied and scratched up, physically shouldered him out of the way but Rojer was still standing and he had Lily by the neck, _"Crucio!"  
_

Lily was on the floor, screaming in as much pain as Alpha could be in. Hugo pointed his wand threateningly but Rojer continued casting the curse. His eyes said enough though. _One inch higher, and this girl dies._

"NO!" Alpha screamed. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He leaped madly as Rojer tortured Lily. _"Stupefy!"_

Rojer looked up in surprise as a jet of red light and Alpha's physical form came at once. A shield blocked the jet but Alpha charged him headfirst. The spells didn't end there. There seemed to be a new fighter in Alpha, Rojer looked almost pleased as he evaded Alpha's spells. _"Crucio!"_

While the two fought, Simon ran in from another point, Seth at his heels. They stopped, watching the fight. Alpha avoided it barely, evading Rojer's spells, and firing his own, the best one being a Stunner before Rojer fired a low spell and another high spell. Alpha leapt over the low one and blocked the high one easily before Rojer fired a whipping curse. Alpha recoiled slightly, feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach before charging him physically again. Proxima ran in too. She fired a jet of fiery red light but Rojer seized Alpha's body with a Strangulation curse- Alpha choking and losing all air- and threw it in front. Alpha took the blast, expelling blood from his mouth as it impacted him near the heart. His eyes grew wide and Rojer threw Alpha's now limp body at Proxima. "Fire your curses and eventually you'll kill your brother."

He might have thrown Proxima into a fit of rage but at that moment, someone none of them expected jumped in. The jet went astray and instead shot down an unsuspecting Reservation member. Scorpius and Rojer were fighting over the wand. Scorpius did not seem to have any cowardice left in him. They fell to the ground, struggling over the wand. Proxima stared in slight surprise but she felt her brother. His body was weakening. Lily was there too now, her wand out, attempting her best healing spells. Simon came next, wand also out.

"You did brilliantly," Proxima muttered to Alpha.

"You're gonna be ok," Lily told him insistently. "Alright, just breathe."

"Don't bother," Alpha muttered. He certainly talked like it was hopeless. "Lily… p-please"-

"Breathe, Alpha, _breathe,"_ Proxima told him desperately. "Don't let father win over you. Alpha, Alpha"-

"Hold me," Alpha said to Lily, eyes fluttering. "I don't want to die alone, just- hold me."

Lily did, she picked him up and let his head lay in her lap as Simon tried another healing spell. "You'll be fine," he said to a weakening Alpha. "You're just gonna fall asleep right now but you'll be fine. Trust me."

Alpha didn't respond. His eyes were already shut, his head cuddled against Lily and Proxima stared, refusing to believe she was responsible for this. They couldn't tell if Alpha was dead or not, just that he'd gone very still. They watched as Rojer was floored but Scorpius was blasted out of the way. Rojer's wand was lying abandoned few feet away but Proxima got up and kicked it further away. Scorpius was still standing as Proxima kept her wand on Rojer. Both looked breathless but Proxima- Proxima looked as merciless as her father. Perhaps she hated Rojer so much because she saw a bit of him in herself when Alpha took after their calmer more heartfelt mother.

"Close your eyes, Simon," Proxima said calmly.

And without warning, Proxima started kicking the man under her. She kicked him all over, in the face, the stomach, the groin, his shins. She actually leapt on him and bit his nose viciously, not caring how terrible she was looking. She hated him. She hated him so much. And all she could yell was how much she hated him. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"PROXY"-

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Is it now?" Rojer spat from the ground. His nose was actually torn off after Proxima's attack but he stared up hatefully. "I was mistaken. You were a better Heir. Is that what you want?"

"A better- do you think I- YOU DESTROYED MY BROTHER YOU SADISTIC"-

"I DAMN WELL DID!" Rojer screamed back. "A worthless, weak pathetic little idealist but YOU'RE the one who destroyed him now. Your brother may yet live and he will die with no ambition, no power and no legacy! He'll be"-

Proxima kicked his jaw so hard, his teeth fell out. She gazed hatefully down at him but the man kept staring. "You are much like me. As vicious as me, as ruthless as me, and as terrible as me. This is why you despise me so much, because you recognize me in yourself. And instead of embracing that side of yourself, _accepting it,_ you chose to fight it. Do you know what happens to people who fight themselves? _They die!_ You could have changed your brother, could have joined me in my crusade as I offered you in your first year but you turned me down in favor of _him!"_ He pointed to Alpha. "A weakling. You make fun of weaklings! You degrade them daily and you fight me for doing the exact same thing but on a larger scale? Then you, Proxima, are a _hypocrite._ Are you going to kill me as I would you? Prove my point, Proxima! GO AHEAD AND DO IT!"

Scorpius and Lily were frozen, the two looking from Proxima to Rojer. Even Simon seemed split as to what he wanted done to Rojer. Proxima raised her wand.

"NO!" She yelled as Rojer reached for his wand. She stepped on him suddenly and raised her wand, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

It must have been Proxima's first kill. Rojer was dead, hand outstretched towards his wand, eyes wide and mouth open. Seth froze in surprise and part disappointment. No one seemed upset that Rojer had gone. Proxima, for the first time, looked a lot calmer. Like she had finally achieved her life's mission and knew she could relax. "What're you doing here? I thought you loved your sister more."

"I do… and mum is with her," Scorpius said bluntly. "I love my sister and I left her a note from her late brother. There's _no way_ I was leaving my friends _and family,"_ he added with a look at Proxima. "People I love walking through death's door without my say so. No way!"

They all stood, staring apathetically at the body. Scorpius always feared him, Alpha feared him… but Proxima hated him. She inherited her father's hatefulness.

Scorpius was not sorry to see him go. Albus ran up from afar, seeing Scorpius arrive. "You- you"-

"Me," Scorpius smirked. "Sorry, Al. I was never going to leave you. Just make sure mum and Libra got away safely. They're in the Malfoy Manor with a Portkey to flee if they have to. I'm staying here to fight."

Albus looked tensely at Rojer's body. He had to admit, he was not particularly sorry to see him go either. Proxima killed him as easily as Seth killed Orgella, with as little care in her eyes as Seth had when he watched Soto get killed. Yet another example, Albus thought, of a family torn apart and scarred by war. Now, she was hugging Alpha tightly. He seemed alive.

"Proxy…" Simon said suddenly as she regarded a bruised and battered Simon. "I love you."

Proxima just stared, _"Now,_ you're telling me this? In the middle of a warzone?"

"Technically, it's the _end_ of a war," Simon said quietly. "And I want to tell you before I die."

Proxima did not seem to want to answer. She just looked at Simon with a hint of interest as Hugo and Lil shared quizzical looks, supporting Alpha. Proxima made to walk away when Simon put an arm persistently on her shoulder. Proxima turned and looked miserable. Albus could tell why. She was probably remembering all the times. Simon's jump on her from behind, his self-destructive eating of chocolate, him being bullied, cursed, tortured even and sticking up for himself. Her eyes grew watery, for the first time showing her feelings.

"Are you going to answer me before I die?"

"You're not going to die," Proxima said quietly. "Hasn't this fight taught you anything or has your self-destruction driven you so far, you've decided to get yourself killed?"

"Proxy…"

"You _know_ I love you too," Proxima said. "You don't have to ask. You _know_ how I feel. Now, go, and don't you _dare_ die."

"I can't, remember?" Simon asked. "I'm self-destructive. Death is the only endpoint for me."

"No, Simon," Seth said breathlessly. He looked scratched and bruised but otherwise ok. "Death is the only endpoint for _me._ I've fought too hard for you. And I've done things so all I deserve is death… and nothing more or less."

Proxima gave Simon a final look before looking down at her brother again. Simon sighed as he looked down, "No, Seth. This time, _I'm_ fighting for you. I'm not letting you go to Azkaban _or_ dying and that's the end of it."

"Let's go, then," Seth offered. "Sierra and Sophie are with Neil. They'll need help."

"What the hell are they doing outside?" Albus demanded.

"Too many attackers inside the inn," Simon sighed. "Rojer came in from the countryside, dunno how. Attacked everyone there. We're quite lucky none of us died."

" _What?"_ Albus exclaimed, remembering Rojer come in from the bungalow. If he knew about the Room… Albus rushed off. Seth and Simon followed at his heels, leaving Scorpius and Poxima behind.

Despite having done what she always wanted to do, she did not appear calm though. Perhaps it was Rojer's speech to her but her eyes said something different. They were blazing with hate. Scorpius intended to follow his friend when a wand touched his neck. His heart started pounding against his chest. "I got what I want. Now… I'm going to deliver justice on _you."_ Scorpius backed against a standing wall from a destroyed dwelling. "Alpha, Hogsmeade, what happened in June, your family, even this battle now rests on _you._ Face it, if you hadn't stepped aside not once but _three bloody times,_ this would never have happened. He would've never gotten in Hogwarts, never tried expelling people, even your Manor wouldn't have been attacked, no object to take down our shields here, this whole battle wouldn't be happening, if you had just done what I BEGGED! And now, I'm taking justice. Scorpius Malfoy… I'm going to kill you."


	36. Partnership and Defense

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 33: Partnership and Defense**

Scorpius backed away further, into an alley, well off the battle. She had him, he never thought it would end this way but it was. She looked dead serious. Scorpius did not know how to handle this. He could fight but he was not entirely sure he could take her. Proxima had him against half a wall and stood, her wand still pointing. Scorpius had his neck up, exposed, and Proxima was still pointing her wand. She seemed to be arguing with herself whether she could truly kill her own cousin. Scorpius actually seemed shocked and tried negotiating, "Proxima"-

"Shut it," Proxima growled. "It's over, Scorpius. I've trusted you one too many times, and _this_ is what you led to. Will my brother survive this? Will he even be ok? WOULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU JUST DONE WHAT I ASKED?" she demanded in a loud, shaky voice.

"Proxima"-

" _Shut up,"_ Proxima whispered. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Scorpius dove to the side just in time. Proxima was intending to kill him then. He withdrew his wand and fired a fiery jet of light, the same one she used against Rojer that hit Alpha and nearly ended his life. She parried it easily and fired a jet of green light behind the rebound. Scorpius avoided both and fired a Stunner. Scorpius was unwilling to kill his cousin, even if she was driven by vengeance. He rolled away from another curse, another barely missed him, blowing a hle in the ground instead. He wished he could transfigure or raise the earth or something but she was too quick. They turned on him next, hitting him in the face and chest and making him recoil.

While Scorpius could not fight his best, Proxima had no qualms. She disarmed him in seconds and threw his wand away, incarcerated him and had him down. She turned her wand to Scorpius. "Any last words, _cousin?"_

Scorpius looked up at her, helpless now after he tried fighting her. "I- Proxy"-

"Use my full name before you die, please," Proxima told him quietly.

"Proxima… I"-

"I tried _killing_ you, I want you _dead,_ and you didn't bother defending yourself properly?" she demanded.

"I don't want to kill you," he told her calmly. He seemed to have accepted this, probably expected this ultimately. "I'm better than that."

"Oh, you're better than me, are you?" Proxima asked quietly. "Ok, Scorpius"-

"I love you," he interrupted.

"It's not gonna work," she told him hatefully. "I'm done. I've nothing more to say to you. _Avada"-_

"Wait!" Scorpius spluttered, eyes wide, taking a deep breath. Proxima stopped at least. "Can you grant me a request?"

Proxima considered him shortly, wand still on him. "What is it?"

"After you've killed me, look after my mother and my sister. Hide your brother with them, keep them safe," Scorpius told her. "I wrote my sister a letter so once I'm dead, when she becomes seventeen, she'll read it. She'll know who I was. Make sure she lives. Ok?"

"Oh, you didn't hear the news?" she asked casually, a small smirk on her face now. "Your mother is most probably dead."

Scorpius gasped shortly, staring disbelievingly, in shock. _"What?"_

"When have I had cause to lie to you?" she asked quietly. "Rojer got into this village by the Greengrass house, he had access to it, probably after the Reservation attack on the network. Judging by Alpha being out here, he escaped Rojer's clutches. They're probably dead. Her, your sister, Melvin, Morpheus, _dead._ And that's on you too."

Scorpius' eyes watered as Proxima raised her wand and opened her mouth, _"Crucio!"_

Scorpius found himself under a few second of pain before she stopped, kicking him in the stomach. "This is on you, it's _your_ fault! Don't you get it? You _deserve_ to die. You and your family have lorded over on high for far too long, puffing yourselves up and putting others down. You have no sense of justice, just a sense of selfish desire, to see what is yours safe. As your cousin, I've given you far too many chances and each one, you blew. I fail to see what Potter or Weasley even sees in you. You're a snake and you _deserve_ to die. It's about time you lose everything you had, everything you want, everything you knew, just to see how it _feels_ to be in someone else's shoes. You were _evil!"_

Proxima determinedly raised her wand again, ignoring Scorpius' yells this time when, out of the left side, Simon rushed in front, teary-eyed but determined. He seemed to have had second thoughts of going to the countryside and arrived just in time, "Enough, Proxy. Don't. I'm stopping this."

"Get out of my way," Proxima whispered to him angrily.

"No," Simon said firmly. "Never. You and Seth are both the same. Justifying your murders like that does anything. Stop it. Come- come back. _Please_ come back. Do-don't become like Samantha."

"DON'T compare me to her!" Proxima snapped. "Don't you dare. Samantha was insane, she was"-

"ARE YOU?" Simon yelled, blocking her off from Scorpius. Simon was shaking.

Scorpius sighed and tried getting up, swaying slightly, "Proxima, I'm sorry, ok? I was a kid. Rojer scared me to death. Like he scared your brother."

"You"-

"He used Lucy against me!" Scorpius yelled in desperation. "He used you, your brother, my mum and dad. He was evil. What would _you_ do!"

"WHO SUFFERED MORE!" Proxima challenged furiously. She started firing jets of green light madly. Simon screamed as he ducked one barely, but still feeling the debris of a building that was blasted. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, FAR!"

Simon stepped in front of both. "I'm ending this," he said determinedly. He pointed his wand, "Proxima. You will do no such thing. Ever. You'll have to kill me. _Me,"_ he emphasized, tears running down. Proxima stared, seemingly calming down but her wand still pointing at Simon. She seemed to seriously be considering it. "But get this, Proxima. Once you kill me, there's no going back." Her legs started shaking. "I'll be dead, and you'll have murdered the only one who saw you for what you really are. Stand down, Proxima!"

Scorpius looked up hopefully as he got up. Scorpius seemed to be considering something as Proxima whispered with what sounded almost like desperation, a weak voice, "I- I can't. He- I…"

"Scorpius, go," Simon muttered.

He heeded Simon's words. He left the alley, trusting Simon to pacify her and still hoping Alpha was ok. Last he saw them, Simon was embracing her tightly, Proxima sobbing into his shoulders, shaking, shooting Scorpius a final apologetic look as he disappeared into the battle.

Albus, unaware of what had happened between Proxima and Scorpius, ran through the battle, casting spells at whichever Reservation or Arsenal members he could find. He made it to Incommodo and tried dueling him. Incommodo was dueling against Lorcan and Lysander at first. The two were surviving through sheer teamwork, defending each other. In a battle, it certainly seemed Lysander was in the right mindset. He was fighting smartly. Lorcan was fairly good too, at the very least able to survive. That was all the twins were doing, really. Surviving. Albus conjured Soto's favorite shield and jumped in front to defend Lorcan from a spell and fired a curse at the same time Lysander did.

At the same time, Riley Blackberry moved in, evading a jet of green light and firing two spells in quick succession. Incommodo parried both easily, his scepter seeming to have some force expelled out of it with every movement it made. Riley had joined them out of surprise, dueling superbly. He put up the best defenses against dark magic used on the Scamander twins, Lorcan seemed grateful for his arrival. _"Fulgeo!"_

As a beam of light zapped from Albus' wand, Riley twirled his wand in a similar movement to Fiendfyre but it did not come out. It was Cursed Water. It extinguished whatever spell Incommodo fired towards Lysander easily but darkened steam and gas descended on them next. Riley was hit by it and Incommodo suspended Riley in midair, used his wand to force him in front to take a blast by Lysander, and threw him with such ferocity out of the way before raising his wand on Lysander. Albus did not know what became of Riley but with the Scamanders in danger, he could not find out.

They were no match for him in the end. Once Lysander narrowly avoided a jet of green light, the two ceded ground and fled. Lysander seemed to be falling back though, dropping something foreign on the ground. He dove down from a jet of green light as Lorcan backtracked and tried getting him out of harm's way. Lorcan was raised and suspended in midair, and thrown far away from his brother. Albus ducked a jet of green light, afraid for Lysander but unable to get to him. Lysander was sitting in the middle of an empty area, staring ahead almost clueless, like he had no idea he was close to death.

He crawled back, almost positioning himself. Albus tried breaking through but he was being repelled. What the- then, something happened. Lysander grinned widely as Incommodo started getting electrified. He screamed in pain as more jolts coursed through him. They seemed to be doing damage inside too, on a very essential level. Albus finally broke through and Lorcan arrived too, getting Lysander out of there. Riley emerged as well, making the ground below Lysander bouncy enough to get Lorcan, Lysander and Albus out of the way. Lysander aimed his wand from the air and yelled, _"Stupefy!"_

Suddenly, a wall of earth covered the small silvery instruments Lysander had used against him and covered Incommodo. He looked furious but weakened significantly. Lysander had done it, the only problem was Incommodo had him suspended in midair, trapped, unable to move. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Lysander might have died but someone had taken the hit instead. Albus watched too, wishing he could deny it. A flashback of Waler falling back rushed through his mind, only now it was Riley. The jet just seemed to impact him straight in the chest just as Riley shut his own eyes, bracing for it. Lorcan widened his eyes in shock and disbelief. Riley was dead. Albus knew they were next just when Aries arrived. A loud bang and a fiery explosion signaled the start of their battle.

Lorcan and Albus herded Lysander away, even getting Riley's body away. They were in disbelief that his plan actually worked and that Riley had died afterwards. "She might do it," Lysander said breathlessly. "Those things meant to destroy some parts of his soul so he's weaker, but it wasn't long enough to actually kill him."

Lorcan stared at the body for a bit, touching his forehead. He looked sad. Lorcan had fought for him, he never thought, never did it occur that Riley would repay that favor. "Thank you," Lorcan muttered to the body.

Lysander kissed Riley's forehead and angled him in a position so it looked like he was just asleep. "There, it's better this way. He shut his eyes before he died. He always enjoyed sleep."

Lorcan gazed at Lysander shortly, "Soul destruction?" Lorcan said with widened, impressed eyes. "You're dark."

"I had to, Lila told me that soul destroyers are the best bet," Lysander said casually.

Lorcan actually glared, "Sander, you are either the stupidest idiot I've ever met, or the darkest Wizard in modern times only kept back by the WPD."

"W- what?"

"Weird Personality Disorder," Lorcan said, gazing at the area where Riley slept.

"Yeah, well I really prefer not to think," Lysander said happily. "I find it clouds my mind."

 _Hogwarts…_

Maria had finally taken the initiative and fled the room she stayed in. Her spells, powered up by her years of flavoring and Alchemical drinks, made quick work of the guards. She used her size to her advantage, even made herself invisible to get past them, weave her way around them, and took them down. A Blood Curse to the heart might've killed one, and while her master, Herpo, was in Hogsmeade, this was her best chance. His biggest mistake was leaving Guards where the Orb was. They would've been better suited. She used them from behind a suit of armor to trigger any traps and curses, to use them up, even used suits of armor to take them as well. Anything but fight directly.

When she was sure it was safe, she snuck in and took the Orb safely, running away as quickly as she could. She kept an eye out for anyone else, anyone she could use. Her plan was going swimmingly so far, she just needed to cut Incommodo off from the Orb, and he'd be vulnerable. While he was fighting, this was her best chance. Catching sight of a young member who looked Greek in origin, probably his teens and a new recruit, she saw him kick a small girl around. Her squeals bothered her but the teenage boy raised his wand, _"Crucio!"_

" _Imperio."_

She had him under complete control. She had him touch the base of the Orb, and seeing it turn white. So, he was a pure soul and yet he had tried torturing a child? No guilt there, then. Sacrifice number two and, hopefully, the final one. She took his soul into the Orb and left him for dead, disappearing into the Room of Requirement. She tried ignoring her guilt, reminding herself he was Arsenal too, and if he was Greek, tied directly to supporters of Herpo.

She ignored the bodies there, not paying any attention beyond her immediate goal. The Orb was on her side now, and hers alone. With Incommodo now fully Herpo, he could be killed and she would be immortal. She stopped in the bungalow, resting there. Albus was outside with Mark and the twins, fighting Arsenal members off. She knew the Room had been compromised, so she knew why he was there. During the chaos, she fired spells from behind, knocking the twins unconscious as the Reservation members trying to fight through the thinned out.

"Mark, it's time!" she yelled, seizing Albus from behind. Albus yelped as she attacked and Mark took out his wand, helping Maria bind him against the small house.

"What the- get off me- what's"-

"Just trust me," Mark told Albus. "Don't you?"

"Eh… no, not anymore," Albus said loudly.

"Well… too bad," Mark sighed. He knocked Albus unconscious with a Stunner and placed his wand on his forearm, where the Rune of Partnership was.

"We can't get rid of it, can we?" Maria asked.

"Not without Incommodo's consent," Mark muttered. "Damn, Apollo was right."

"Apollo?"

"Early in the year, before Trelawney died, he told me Al was at risk and didn't go into details," Mark told her. "But this… it's both brilliant and mad at once. I didn't think Al was the type."

"So, do it!"

Mark drew the Rune of Defense and the Rune of Partnership on himself. He tied the Rune of Partnership to Albus' already existing one and a new Rune of Defense between them. Maria sat down, "Too many Runes are not good for you."

"Neither is Alchemy," Mark told her.

"Doesn't matter anyway," she said, keeping her Orb hidden. She knew Mark wouldn't approve of what she did.

"Yeah, using this many Runes will probably knock a couple of years off my lifespan," Mark muttered. "But it's worth it. Now… you."

She sat quietly as Mark drew a defense rune on her next, and activating it. It had never been three way before but Maria insisted to him it would work and Mark- Mark trusted her. He looked at her calm, easy, young face and he trusted her. For the first time, he fully appreciated now that she was his sister. "Promise me you have a foolproof way of defending yourself."

"I get back to the castle," Maria told him. "And put the Orb back where it was. As long as I'm holding on to it, nothing can happen to me. It's on _my_ side, now."

"I- I hope you didn't"-

"He deserved it, trust me," she assured him. "In any case, trust that his life is less valuable than Al's or mine."

Mark watched as she left, watching her disappear into the bungalow before reviving Al and the twins. Albus sat up, eyes a little blurry as he stared at Mark. "You ok?" Mark asked calmly.

"What happened?"

"Maria happened, I'll tell you later," Mark said honestly. Albus examined himself, noticing the extra Rune to himself.

"What the hell?"

Mark sighed, "We're sharing defense." Mark turned to Al and the twins. "I've done my part. Everything's gonna be fine, now. Now, I got a plan. So, we can charge through this better. The Reservation are high in number before we get to where our forces our holed up. The twins will back us up from behind as we charge through. I'll raise shields to defend us both, and you'll fire your spells… except Unforgivables. Not them. But anything else, go right ahead."

"Ok, and… why do I"-

"Can we go through details later?" Eric yelled as the battle came closer to them. "We're running out of time."

Not a moment too soon, a group of trolls charged from the mountainside. Mark raised his wand just as they swing their clubs. One was aimed for Albus but one charm to repel physical objects threw them off and though it was cast on Mark, Albus shared his defense. The trolls were repelled and Alex and Eric fired from behind Conjunctivitus Curses.

The four young wizards turned and faced the village, the men and women in white fighting against Arsenal ad DA members blocking their path, not yet close to the Guard area by the Three Broomsticks. "CHARGE!" Alex yelled.

The four ran in madly, Albus hoping Mark's plan would lead somewhere and it wouldn't lead to both their deaths. Mark conjured up shield after shield, Albus avoiding Killing Curses desperately, determined to save himself and Mark. Albus also found that their spells had a lot more power, having access to each other's power levels. This must've been how Maria had it, when she drank the Alchemical flavoring. Even Knock-back Jinxes seemed to do a lot of damage. Taking a chance, Mark changed tact and yelled, _"Incendio!"_

A great burst of fire rushed out, catching many Reservation members off Guard while Albus conjured, _"Geminus Contego!"  
_

A spell that came for Mark rebounded with double the power. Dubium, who was not far away, aimed his wand and yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Albus couldn't move out of the way. With so many around him, if he moved, one of the twins would take the hit instead. Desperately, he moved his shield in front, but preparing to be hit. Mark tried moving him but the curse pounded against the shield. Then… it rebounded. The spell rebounded and killed not one, but five Reservation members. Mark gaped and even Eric didn't understand. Alex could only guess. "The magic you have access to," Alex muttered. "It was powerful enough to repel it. Move on through, we'll hold him off! _Impedimenta!"_

Dubium parried it as Mark raised his wand, _"Glacius!"_

It must've been really powerful. The entire area froze over, many fighters slipping over, the ones staying upright having a deadly advantage. Dubium was not caught off guard but he was forced to abandon the effort against the twins and thaw the ice. The four charged through further, trimming some numbers down as they finally got to where Aries was going wild. Scorpius was fighting off a three Reservation members, avoiding curses and spells, even firing very vicious looking curses. At his back was Proxima who was attacking from behind, fighting off two Arsenal members.

Albus threw his shield in the air and Alex, quick-thinking, transfigured it into a fanged Frisbee and had it twirl towards the Arsenal members fighting Scorpius while Albus charged the ones fighting Proxima, Mark conjuring a shield to take whatever curses they fired. Proxima sighed in relief as the fight there was over. Without saying a word to Albus or Scorpius for that matter, she left. Scorpius watched her go, looking very tense but said nothing as Albus got to him. "You ok?"

Scorpius just nodded as Alex said, "Guys, Werewolves."

Eric fired, _"Confringo!"_

Some were blasted off their feet but others rushed on in. Alex took control, "Oi, Scorpio, back here with us! Quick!"

Too tensed up to say anything about the name calling, he did as told. Mark and Albus faced them readily just when a further explosion sounded and Seth rushed in beside Frank Longbottom and his twin sister Alice. Vampires and werewolves were descending on them, but Frank, Mark and Albus fired explosive curses, holding them off. While Albus fired explosives with Frank and Seth, Mark fired fiery curses at the vampires.

Albus watched Seth and Sierra run off. From there, the battle only got more intense. The vampires broke from the Werewolves now they were attacking the intended targets. They attacked their own targets now and the Goblins and vampires were in a single group coming in from the rear. The village was still fighting back but little damage was being done. The fountain itself was spraying water at assailants and some mutated grotesquely and some were even sucked into the earth if they stepped on the wrong area. Clearly, some Malfoy artifacts were doing their jobs. But the Reservation and Goblins had instruments and they had managed to find where the Malfoy's objects were and broke them or else rendered them useless.

It looked as if the Reservation was winning despite everything. The ship had proven impossible to break through. Many had tried and died doing so. Incommodo focused all his power on the ship, even with the Scepter but nothing had worked. Nothing broke through it. It had been grounded but Dubium had finally managed to get the shields back up with a spell, having escaped from Incommodo. Still, the ship was grounded, Harry, Ron and Hermione had escaped from it unharmed and sent their spells at the Reservation members, now joining the fray as well. The Dementors were still preoccupied with the Patronuses, unable to spread fear or despair as long as the silvery animals were active. One or two disappeared, signaling the deaths of their casters but the fight still went on.

Harry parried a major curse meant for him and ducked a Killing Curse and as he ran through, taking Albus' side once again, Albus got to understanding how Harry had become Head of Aurors, let alone the youngest in the Department at one point. He swiped his wand in circular motion, a stream of fire bursting out and going for Reservation members. Still, they fought back and Hermione had flicked her wand for an elemental spell to force the members down to the earth, which began swallowing them up.

" _Geminus Contego!"_ Albus yelled as the Cruciatus Curse was fired at him.

The curse rebounded and broke through the conjured shield a man threw up. He collapsed down and Harry fired a well-aimed curse at his heart area. He was probably dead. Albus threw his shield in front of another curse, feeling it vibrate continuously as curses hit it and rebounded. Even then, Soto's teachings had an influence. And when he parried a Stunning spell with it, and saw it rebound with double the power, the wizard was actually wounded in the head. Ron and Hermione were not far, dueling with three at once when Harry ran off to help them. "Al, get to the inn. We'll take it from here!"

"No way!" Albus yelled. "This is my fight too!"

Albus ran further into the battle, casting curses at every white-robed man or woman he saw. He did not stop to see if they hit or not, but kept moving. He saw a group of Guard members, Frank and Alice were fighting on one side and Fora, Lily, and Hugo fighting on another against an incoming group of Werewolves. Albus ran in to aid them when the grass underneath their paws turned into needles and the rocks flew from the air, being turned into dogs and cats, each one Charmed to absorb flames. They attacked the wolves fearlessly, clearly ordered to. The caster of the Charm made herself known soon after. Alexis and Fauna ran in and conjured their own Patronuses to add to the group parrying the Dementors. Albus took her side just in time. A jet of green light had nearly hit her before she conjured a flock of birds to take the blast instead.

"Done writing?" Albus asked.

"As much as I could," she said breathlessly, parrying a curse off and using the ground to plop Alice and Frank up safely from a jet of green light. "We've barricaded the inn. Or what's left of it."

Albus could see. The inn was hard hit. Most of the higher parts were blown off, the top floors were damaged and the ground floor had a gaping hole in it. And the cemetery was being attacked too. Poor Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, they probably still did not know what had happened to Rose. Unless the Goblins told the Reservation what had happened and who exactly they killed and if the Reservation saw fit to tell their prisoners. Hugo ran in to join Albus as Alice and Fora ran back to the Manor, "Lily's recovering. Proxima and Seth managed to barricade the Shrieking Shack cellar but I can't find mum and dad!"

"They're by the rubble of the joke shop," Albus yelled. "Tell dad where Lily is. I don't want her alone."

Hugo ran off to do as told and Albus turned to see Alexis had run a bit further to cast at Incommodo himself. Dubium did not even attempt to stop her. He backed away, allowed the fight to unfold and retreated further into the battle. The Ancient Dark Lord turned to her calmly and raised his wand. The motions were so quick, Albus barely had time. Simply raising it had sent a force that broke through Alexis' shields before he cast, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Albus forced her down. He felt the jet barely graze his hair but he did not react to it. But Incommodo saw, he knew. "Get away!" Albus yelled at him.

Alexis turned nearby droplets of water from the remains of the fountain into ice needles and Charmed them to Incommodo, using the distraction to run away with Albus. Albus knew Incommodo would not dare try killing Albus while they were there. Albus wanted to erase the Rune on Incommodo, but they'd never succeed that way After fighting alongside Mark, he'd changed his mind. There was no way he was dying. Not this time.

A group of Werewolves were with Dementors this time, descending on a group of students. Less Patronuses were in the air and Scorpius, Roxanne, Mark and Neil were huddled, trying to hide their mouths from the monsters. Albus and Alexis rushed for them but their Patronuses were already fighting the main horde of Dementors. It was not until a silvery cheetah and a silvery bear from two different DA members when the kids looked up.

Scorpius looked shocked, Roxanne sat up, sweaty and shaken, Mark's chest was heaving up and down as he stared up and Neil… Neil was still in fetal position, shaking and clearly terrified, still thinking or feeling the Dementor's effects. A howl pierced through the night again as Goblin descended on them and the Werewolves started feasting. Scorpius fired an explosive Charm, Roxanne crawled away and Alexis jumped up, turned into an eagle and started attacking. Alex and Eric rushed from behins, rejoining Albus, Mark and Scorpius. Albus threw himself in front of Neil as a Werewolf pawed them. Albus felt himself get scratched badly and he fell back as Neil moaned. The Goblins were coming next. Albus shook his back, "Stay with me. Count of three, cast Expulso, ok? Come on."

Neil looked up, facing the Werewolves. He did not seem concerned about them though. "Dementors. Stella. Sara. Father. Where are they?"

"They're gone, come on!" Albus yelled, casting an explosive Charm at another. "One… two… three…" Albus cast _Confringo_ just as Neil cast _Expulso._ At the same time, a small voice yelled from behind them _"Avada Kedavra!"_ It must have been Neil's first destructive Curse. The two explosions together knocked a lot of them back and they came in unison with a Killing Curse from what turned out to be Sierra. Another wolf was knocked down, turning back to his human form as he died. Alexis' eagle form was proving to be really strong. It dropped Goblins and their metallic instruments like bombs onto the Werewolves or else swooped through their ranks to throw them off balance.

One fearful moment came when a wolf wiped at the eagle and Alexis turned back into a human, rolled away, and leapt back up, barely winded before taking flught again. Then, just as Sierra joined them, a giant shadow jumped clean over them and landed on Neil. He screamed as Albus raised his wand but a spell knocked him back. He threw himself on the Werewolf and received another scratch before its teeth were sunk cleanly into Neil's flesh. Neil screamed in pain before the wolf was blasted off him by Sierra. As it faced her next, she cast a Killing curse and the wolf died too.

"Shut your eyes!" Sierra yelled as she covered Neil's pained body.

Albus shut his eyes not a moment too soon. He sensed and heard a giant snake slithering through the field, swiping all Goblins off their feet and Alexis' eagle flying away. A vibrating under the earth told Albus that Fora was digging toward the ship too. The Goblins fell dead as the Basilisk sunk its teeth into them, the wolves, and the Reservation members around him. Even a powerful blast of fiery red light did nothing to stop him from killing the caster with his teeth. Then, Seth turned back and fired wildly, Fiendfyre after Killing Curse after Retardation Curse, each one hitting its mark and each one causing damage. The darkened fire was absorbed back into his wand and he released it as a fiery jet of light at Dubium who was not too far off.

Dubium parried it with so much force, it rebounded back at Seth who transformed to a Basilisk again and took the hit, allowing it to glance off its body before turning back. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

"You ok?" Albus asked Neil as Neil was screaming as his first transformation occurred. Albus backed away, knowing he would lose his mind. He had an idea but he was not killing Neil. "Sierra, get back!" Albus yelled.

Sierra did as told and backed away as Neil went through his first painful transformation. In seconds, he was a Werewolf, facing and growling at him and Sierra. Sierra's lip trembled as Albus raised his wand. The wolf did not attack yet, it was still recovering from the transformation. _"Incarcerous!"_ As expected, the Werewolf was tied up on all its legs and Albus raised his wand again, _"Ferula!"_ Bandages were conjured next, wrapping themselves tightly around the Werewolf as well and he once again incarcerated him, sighing in relief as Neil was entrapped. The wolf did not fight either. It just stopped struggling and went silent, gazing at them threateningly, as if with a promise that if it broke free, it would bite them next.

Just then, from the orchard and the countryside rushed in dozens of vampires, Nate in the lead. _Finally._ The pale horrors were attacking every Arsenal member in sight, mainly them but some attacking the Reservation members too. Dubium was distracted from Seth when three descended on him. The three was forced back and incinerated as Seth fired a burst of fire at his grandfather. Dubium absorbed the curse easily, spun round easily to kill two more vampires and send a jet of green light at Seth. Seth raised his wand and powerfully made the earth rise up and cover Dubium, entrapping him within a dome.

Kabe meanwhile, rushed from the countryside. He had barely escaped Rojer's attack on the Room of Requirement. He was not sure who else did, just that some were dead. He knew Morpheus had gotten out but Melvin was unknown. He'd disappeared. He couldn't even find Scorpius' sister, but his mother was dead. He looked around for his own sister, knowing more than ever this was a battle he had to take part in. And he had a feeling Lysander and his little instruments knew that too. He spotted her, fighting against Incommodo. They were far off and he could barely make it. There was one way, but it meant giving his position away. It was time. Backing off, he closed his eyes and transformed. He transformed into a badger and dove underground, digging through to the duel instead.

Incommodo was being confronted and he still fought with too much power and force, so many times Alexis actually got lucky when many Killing Curses missed her. A badger had leapt out of the ground and attacked him. It jumped off his shoulder and transformed into Fora who wrapped herself with her cloak in midair to mimic the sky itself. The jet of green light miraculously soared right through it before Fora turned around and cast, _"Stupefy!"_

The spell was parried easily and that was when the duel started. Alexis and Aries showed up from the underground tunnels that were dug, firing at Incommodo too and the grass itself grew in length to attempt wrapping itself around him. Incommodo was fighting quickly and viciously though. Albus was surprised the kids put a fight up. One swipe cut the grass, sending a force out at the same time that was blocked by Alexis and Seth together. Fauna transfigured the cut grass into repaired ropes that bound him briefly. She withdrew her sword and struck him. The force of the sword that had absorbed Fiendfyre was so powerful, it blew Alexis, Seth, Aries and Fora off as Incommodo repelled it with darkened water. She stuck it through him but it was simply repelled with a physical repellant.

She sheathed it into her pocket once again as an eagle swooped down on him but he conjured a dome like shield to repel it, throwing Alexis away temporarily. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Fora once again defended herself, this time taking the properties of a rock. The Killing Curse had no effect on a nonliving thing. A jet of light was expelled from behind it but he still parried as his back-blow parried the curses from Seth and Aries. Even the Serpentine Staff's snakes were no use against him. It looked like the very movement of his wand sent a powerful force to defend him from the back and front alike while he still cast his curses. Incommodo was very powerful and Aries seemed more like the resistance's backbone. It was because of her nobody around her died. Twice she saved Alexis' life from a jet of green light when she summoned a tiger to take the blast with a rune spell and even Seth almost died when he was incarcerated. The ropes transfigured into a fiery serpent that attacked Incommodo while the staff sent more snakes at him.

Incommodo actually spoke in Parseltongue to them and the snakes turned on Seth instead, forcing him to order them of and attack elsewhere in the battle. Flying snakes roamed the air now the Werewolves were repelled and the gates fell down. Albus ran further into the fight with Mark, Scorpius and the Wallaby twins. Even when he was apparently able to block Killing Curses, he still avoided them. Albus' spells were just another jet of light in the wider duel.

At least until he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione going three-on-one against Dubium. The bearded man was furiously firing madly at them. Harry and Ron ducked around and under him while Hermione was trying to use her own spells and at the same time analyze a weak spot. Albus and Scorpius ran in at the same time Hermione did, pushing Ron down from a jet of green light he could not defend himself from. Harry yelled something as he expelled a jet of yellow light but Albus and Scorpius got up. _"Immobulus!"_

Dubium cancelled the charm out as Scorpius fired off his own pieces of magic. Albus, Scorpius and Mark were firing spells as much as they could. Alex and Eric turned their backs, holding off others from interfering. "Take care of Dubium. Just watch our backs!" Alex yelled at Mark. Scorpius on the other hand tried mutating Dubium's body to grow an extra arm but Dubium rebounded it and Albus ended up hit. He screamed in pain as it grew from under his left arm but Mark fired a jet of yellow light at Dubium while Scorpius turned, _"Sectum Exosso!"_

The new limbs were cursed off and Albus fired a fiery jet of light next as Dubium easily parried them all. The group of seven was now surrounding him, trying but failing to get in at a weak spot. Albus and Scorpius were now the ones keeping the fight up. Fiendfyre erupted next from Dubium's wand, surrounding Harry, Albus and Scorpius. Hermione and Ron were left to duel him alone. Then, Mark behind them yelled, _"Aer!"_

A powerful blast of air blew it away, forcing it to dissipate into the air. Albus and Scorpius retook his side as Dubium turned his attention on the kids, deciding they were, for a wonder, the bigger threat. Albus raised his wand as Hermione circled her wand in a flurry. Something blurry was surrounding Dubium as he turned to Scorpius first, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Next to Albus, _Avada Kedavra!"_

Albus barely avoided it, Scorpius would've died if Mark didn't brave the spell and throw up a shield, miraculously blocking it as well, and Hermione had nearly died when the air around Dubium solidified at that moment. Harry and Ron were raising the earth and the ship's shields were weakening. At least for a second. Albus helped Scorpius up, who was still fighting, as whatever invisible solid matter Hermione had created was blasted apart. Mark chose that moment to rush in, throwing a shield up as he attacked physically. He was pushed back with a powerful force, the shield flying away and a jet of green light made for him. Albus conjured up another shield to act as Mark's defense. Their Runes were doing their jobs magnificently.

A burst of Fiendfyre came for Albus and Scorpius next as a shield was erupted to parry Harry and Ron when, suddenly, Lucy ran in bravely. Just as before, she ducked, wove and evaded all the attacks very swiftly, in a very nimble way. She threw up shields and fired spells as Dubium was turning around trying to hit her. Albus, Scorpius, Mark, Lucy, Harry, Ron and Hermione were firing at him too but when the spells got too much, Dubium just turned his wand to the ground and a loud bang went off, throwing them all away except Hermione who was still trapped in midair. Albus ran to save her but a quick flick of Dubium's wand tripped him up and Ron was forced to avoid a jet of green light as Hermione conjured a shield to repel a spell.

Meanwhile, the duel against Incommodo was going full force. Aries stepped back with Seth as Fora took his side. Fauna was on the other side and Incommodo faced the breathless kids fiercely. Aries sighed, "Ok, guys, listen up and don't mess this up. Seth, send the snakes on my mark."

"Screw it, I'm doing it now," Seth said as Incommodo fired a jet of green light.

A snake took the blast but more came out. He continued sending one after another as Aries activated her Rune Spells, wherever her Runes were drawn. A cheetah, a lion, a tiger, a bear, an elephant and even a wolf pack sprang from her wand the more she moved it. Alexis picked Fauna up as an eagle and flew up high as Aries gave an order to Fora, who dug a tunnel around Incommodo underground. Incommodo cast an earthy spell to repel it but it just leapt out, taking the blast again with the cloak, and transformed again while still in the air to continue digging. Aries blocked a force from his wand as Seth continued sending snakes at him. He Charmed them once again, this time giving their eyes a red color to fire a sort of beam from them.

Still, Incommodo managed to repel all the blasts, killing the animals Aries sent at him but that did distract him from what was happening above. Alexis dropped Fauna on him. Fauna withdrew her sword again and struck down with a vertical slice. One flick from his wand sent a dome of earth to take the blast. It exploded on contact, and the debris and rocks were Charmed to go after her next. She transfigured them into smaller swords which made for Incommodo while she herself landed as a lion and leapt for him just as the created Rune tiger attacked, the eagle descended, the swords struck, and the snakes swooped down. No one knew how even Incommodo could escape from this dilemma.

But he did. Incommodo raised his wand, forcing Aries to block the next push of force and twirled it overhead. A burst of fire was conjured, a fierce form of fire he controlled with fury. The fire erupted killing all the snakes, the eagle screeched in pain as it was repelled and landed as Alexis on the ground, the swords bounded uselessly off his skin and sent straight for the tiger while he stuck out his wand at the lion, and next thing anyone knew, Fauna was raising higher and higher into the sky. Seth sent one flying snake after Fauna who began falling and transformed into a Basilisk again to attack Dubium and Alexis swooped as an eagle towards him.

A loud bang erupted, forcing the earth around Incommodo to rise. The Basilisk's head bashed hard against the earth wall and the eagle's beak broke before it fell, both Seth and Alexis in pain. With Seth and Alexis recoiled, Incommodo turned to Fora. She prepared to hide herself again in her cloak but Incommodo had none of it. A single flick of his wand blew the cloak away, exposing her. Aries leapt in front only for a wall of earth to block er off. Fauna stabbed her sword through, blowing it apart but it was too late. A single wave of his scepter repelled the debris as he yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Fora was defenseless and before anyone could stop it, she was impacted in the face. Her final thought before the jet took her life was of her brother, watching in shock as she died, and of Hugo and Frankie, two boys she enjoyed herself with during her final day alive. She let out a final breath and fell and she moved no more. Aries raised her wand but a yell of rage sounded. Kabe Vulneroman rushed forward at Incommodo, abandoning all rationality. A great jet of light blew from his wand, Incommodo parrying it easily but Kabe rushed him physically, living only because he Charmed the cloak to wrap itself around him just as a Killing soared. The two tumbled down but Kabe was blown into the air.

The miraculous thing happened when he changed. He turned into a badger, however inexplicable it was, and dove into the ground, lossening the earth around Incommodo even more. The earth collapsed into a lower point with Incommodo on it and the badger attacked. No one could see what happened in there, just that Incommodo climbed out, scratched and bitten but otherwise alive and furious, and Kabe was unconscious or dead, nobody could tell which. He parried all spells and curses from the weakened combatants, even throwing Fora's body in front to take another blast before throwing it back at Aries.

"So, _he_ was Hufflepuff's heir," Aries muttered. "That explains why Fora could barely get the transformation in our classes. She was… we…" She put Fora in danger for nothing. Yet another ally, dead. Was Kabe ok?

" _Obscurum Expunctus!"_ she yelled, and a golden dome erupted, cancelling all spells in the dome as Fauna, Alexis and Seth crawled weakly into it, protecting themselves.

"So, Selwyn was right, emotion does play a role," Incommodo muttered. "In that case…"

The next to arrive were the Centaurs. "Charge!" Firenze yelled.

Aries gaped in shock. She saw a small figure ducking its head down as Firenze galloped across towards the village, leaping clear over combatants, spells, curses, and even the duel with Incommodo who just blasted Fora off the battlefield. Apollo jumped off Firenze at that moment, just as Aries turned her back to save Alexis. "Get down!" he yelled.

Aries complied just as Incommodo expelled a jet of green light at Apollo. Apollo threw himself out of the way. His eyes were wide and silvery but they had the look in them that suggested he was acting on future visions. He dodged and evaded, yelling orders towards Aries. Apollo was dancing with death itself, jets of green light exploding at his feet, his head, his chest, his shoulders, everywhere, neither of which directly hit him. As he danced, he yelled again, "It won't work! He's too strong. It has to be you! They'll all die!"

Firenze galloped off with Apollo on his back, one other Centaur beside him. Incommodo took a vapor-like form, gliding swiftly after them. With a quick motion with his scepter, a force repelled all attacks again while a jet of green light was sent at Firenze. The Centaur collapsed over and Incommodo seized Apollo harshly, determined this time to do what Rojer had suggested.

Aries fought through the crowd but Incommodo was too far off, he acted too quickly. Apollo had not gotten away, but he was right. Aries had a job to do and that job was taking Incommodo down. It was on her. Aries alone looked like she still had fight in her but due to having teammates around her, she could not go to her fullest power. She was limited and she needed to face him alone, not using half her power protecting others.


	37. The Final Light

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 34: The Final Light**

Albus himself was forced to watch from the ground as Dubium threw Hermione to the ground from her midair suspension. He struggled to get up but ropes were binding him. Lucy and Scorpius were already struggling against their bounds and Harry had already broken free. He turned to Ron and let him out next before they freed Lucy and Albus and finally Scorpius. They struggled to get up just as Dubium sent a wave of Fiendfyre at Albus. Darkened water clashed with it from Mark's wand, eliminating it, so powerful it absorbed the cursed steam that usually came out before sending it at Dubium.

Dubium was firing in quick succession at many different targets. He moved his wand so fast, merely thinking the spells as they fired and effortlessly seemed able to take even ten fighters on. Lucy was dancing around Dubium once again, barely avoiding his jets but at least providing a distraction while Scorpius fired off back jets of light, none of which managed to hit their mark. Dubium seemed to be getting angrier and angrier the longer the battle went on.

" _Fulgeo!"_

Dubium conjured up a shield to block it but Albus' beam shattered the shield and very nearly made contact if Dubium did not point his wand to the earth against and let off a bang that sent the earth flying up to take every blast thrown. Then, another explosion sent pieces of rock, rubble and dirt at the fighters and the first thing Dubium did was get rid of the best shield caster. Hermione's silver shield turned on her and hit her head, winding her enough for Dubium the transfigure the earth into fireballs which burned her. He conjured another shield effortlessly to block spells from Harry and Scorpius while Albus charged him physically and Lucy tried casting at him again. Lucy was suspended in midair and thrown away like a ragdoll while Hermione was cursed to the ground. Scorpius seemed torn between going after her and staying behind, and Albus leapt on him, felt something bur his hands as he tried stopping Dubium, and went flying off.

Scorpius decided to go for Lucy who was writing on the floor from a Cruciatus Curse from an Arsenal member. Harry was blasted away with a burst of force from Dubium and once again, Hermione was suspended in midair and just as Albus and Ron fired Stunning spell, Dubium blocked them all off, backing away. He was finally showing signs of fleeing. Ron was on the point of launching himself at Dubium but Albus and Harry had to restrain him as Dubium laughed before Apparating to the gates of Hogwarts. Albus was wondering why when, suddenly, Dubium's voice reverberated throughout the village.

" _All of the Reservation put to rest your useless duels. We have lured the Hogwarts resistance out. Hogsmeade is demolished, the village is in shambles. Take the castle, fortify it, and make it our own. Kill whoever is inside. No mercy for you receive none. Werewolves: attack the students, Dementors: delay the resistance, vampires: slaughter them all, Goblins: Form a wall against the school and let none pass but your allies, Reservation: KILL!"_

Commands were followed in an instant. Incommodo still had Apollo in his clutches, the boy not even bothering to struggle. He rushed to the gates immediately, massacring the Goblins standing there. Despite being an enemy, it was because of Incommodo that whoever was left living in Hogsmeade were able to get to the Hogwarts grounds. Albus was helped up by Scorpius while Lucy was still breathless from the pains of the Cruciatus Curse. Mark joined Albus along with the rest of the Hogwarts Guard. They had all arrived to gather around him. Nonetheless, casualties were apparent. Riley was said by Scorpius to be dead and Fauna was supporting a weakened Kabe to the center.

Apat from Kabe, the younger ones especially were quite unharmed, having done as told and stayed out of the fight, playing more of a supporting role. The older students seemed bruised and beaten but not out. Definitely not out. They stood breathlessly, watching as all duels were abandoned and the fighters chased the Reservation to Hogwarts. Thanks to Incommodo, the Arsenal beat them there but Aries abandoned the Guard and rushed after her brother, not bothering to see how the Guard was doing.

Some Reservation members took other routes. Using the knowledge Rojer Selwyn had given them, they raced to secret passages. Some to the countryside, some to the Shack's rubble, some to the Hogs Head, and some to the rubble that was once Honeydukes.

The only one left was Neil Nott, who was stuck as a Werewolf, useless in the bandages and ropes tying him down. "The school… it's in danger," Mark muttered breathlessly.

"He's… too strong," Scorpius sighed. "Dubium. The ship… it's not going down."

Before anyone could do anything, a lone Werewolf, looking like a cub, scampered heavily up to them, and howled. Albus flinched but Cherry yelped, "Lancet!" The wolf howled and looked around. Then, he ran up to Neil Nott and started tearing the ropes apart and tearing the bandages, howling at the wild werewolf that was Neil in a rage. Neil did not fight him either, the Werewolves were communicating with each other. It was like Lancet's wolf instincts had sensed a Werewolf in trouble and at least Lancet seemed sane. Even Lorcan seemed to be enjoying the communication between them. Then, they scampered off towards Hogwarts without a backwards glance. Neil's small wolfish form howling in a rage never expressed by him before.

Nate managed Riley's body out of the wreckage. He really was dead. Nate just gaped at it, shocked, looking hurt and destroyed. Having lost his father and brother hurt. Riley looked the same when he was dead, like he was sleeping. He must've shut his own eyes just before the jet hit but Riley usually did nap during his free time. There really looked like there was little difference. Even in death, he looked sleepy, the same as always. Albus' heart wrenched as he stared though. He and Scorpius were officially the only ones left in the dormitory.

"That was brilliant," Mark said hoarsely with Albus.

"You're telling me," Eric commented weakly, having Lily, Alexis and Simon heal his injuries. "Where'd you get that power, huh?"

Seth gazed at Albus steadily as Albus declined to answer. Thankfully, no one pressed for more information since the battle was on their minds. The village was empty of any live combatant. They had all rushed for the castle. Alex looked around and nodded with Alexis, "Alright, we split into two. One takes the grounds and the other goes by passageway and defends the inside.

"Al and I will go for the grounds," Alexis said.

"Fine, Mark and the twins will take the castle on the inside," Simon said. "And we'll rush the enemy from opposing sides. We'll act as reinforcements when you need it. Let them think the fighting students are few in number."

"Gotta- thank you for your trench idea," Proxima muttered lowly, not meeting anyone's eyes. Scorpius refused to meet her eyes too but nobody said anything. Nobody knew what had transpired between them.

"Alright, make for Hogwarts, I guess," Albus sighed. And all as one, they rushed for the castle by different routes. With Albus in the grounds were Alexis, Scorpius, Fauna, Gabriel, Nate, Lorcan, Lysander, Lucy, Kabe, Alice, Cherry and Lancet, not to mention those already there such as Aries and Neil. As Simon suggested, Mark split from Albus and joined Alex, Eric, Hugo, Lily, Laura, Roxanne, Seth, Sierra, Simon, Sophie, Alpha, Proxima, Pierre, Frank and Morpheus in getting through the passageways.

Albus and his group of the Guard had just arrived at the castle and it looked terrible. The battle did not take long to get into full swing at all. The castle still stood but the grounds looked almost incinerated. The waves of the lake was slopping wildly, even the merpeople had surfaced and threw spears at the Reservation but they were useless. Arrows flew and this time, the Centaurs aimed at the Goblins, knowing the Reservation would repel them all. The Arsenal was meanwhile forming a protective ring around the school and its entrances, actually doing what it could to protect the students inside. But the castle seemed disturbed too judging by some windows on the top floors shattering. The Reservation had already gotten inside. How many were dying in there?

Incommodo himself was madly killing whoever was near him with his scepter, keeping Apollo in his grip, the boy still not fighting back. The ship was not too far off. Albus knew what Incommodo was planning. He saw a human Lancet make his way there as well, still keeping control of Neil somehow, probably with some inner instinct they both shared. The Werewolf was fighting the vampires off madly, tangling with them, struggling with them, blind to all rationality and fear. Albus wondered how he'd treat those memories when he came to. Exploiting the chaos there, Incommodo slithered through, holding the boy tightly and directing all Arsenal members to keep Aries away from him, only Lancet made it through.

Aries was not deterred easily though. She fought them madly, re-angling and parrying easily and avoiding Killing Curses. She conjured up a shield and rushed forward. Albus conjured up a shield too, hoping that it was helping Mark inside by keeping spells off him. He also found that one explosive spell sent plenty flying off, helping Aries get through faster. Incommodo raised three layers of earth in response and even summoned a fiery cage to entrap them off till it was just him and Apollo.

"It ends now," Incommodo said viciously, throwing the boy in front of the flying ship. Once again, it was airborne but Incommodo held it in place, even if he was unable to bring it down. Lancet stopped and sniffed the air as the ship stopped. He turned back to a boy, and watched Apollo face Incommodo.

"You're going to lose the war," Apollo told him calmly. A burst of fire and jets from the ship veered off tangent when aimed for them. They seemed protected, like talking to Apollo enveloped them in a bubble.

"Oh?"

"You've lost, from the second you left the school for Hogsmeade, you lost," Apollo told him. "You're going to use me now, and bring the ship down. Dubium will arrive from the board to fight you and I will die in the crossfire. You will be far too preoccupied with Dubium to realize who is coming for you as we speak. And you will die. Your death will drag Potter and Wallader with you and the two of you will engage in soul battle, but your side will lose with Ink finally rebelling and kicking you out." Apollo finished this hurriedly. "There, that's the future you've been wanting to hear when you tortured me. But it's ok now, I know I am about to die and I know the manner. I am content."

Incommodo stared for a few seconds, as if he could not decide whether to be surprised or angry that the future he expected was not being predicted. Apollo stared through his silvery eyes fearlessly, not cowering or shaking like most other people did when in his presence. He just stood. Incommodo blinked once and raised his scepter. He looked like he would aim for Apollo but he did not. Three wands floated out and attached themselves to it, the orb at the top beginning to glow. Though content with his fate, Apollo looked away from the orb, knowing fully what was about to happen. He had a small smile on his face.

A burst of dark fire, almost black, erupted from the orb and struck through the Reservation's shields. They did not seem to break, but the fire did surround them, holding the ship in place even more. Apollo seized a sharp, jagged rock from the ground and cut himself quickly. The smell of blood summoned Lancet over at once. Apollo did nothing to resist, he held his arm out for Lancet to suck from. As he did, Lancet screamed again. His body started contorting. Apollo felt sort of guilty over this, but he knew what would happen. As Lancet started transforming, more outbursts of magic exploded from him. Incommodo turned, summoning all that energy into his orb and firing it at the shields themselves, charming the fire to attack at once.

Apollo walked away, the wolf that was Lancet following him. He walked so calmly alongside the tamed Werewolf. "Sorry," Apollo told the wolf quietly. "I knew you'd be safe but it was still a risk." Lancet nuzzled its furry cheek against Apollo. "You should return to the castle. It's gonna get chaotic over here."

Lancet considered Apollo, looking around at the battlefield. Albus and Aries were still trying to break through the countless Arsenal and Reservation members and the trees of the forest started rustling, signaling a new arrival of Acromantula. Then, to Apollo's surprise, Lancet sat next to him, watching the forest with readiness. Apollo shook his head, "You have to leave, _please._ It's gonna"-

Too late. A horde of giant spiders rushed from the forest. With the two nearest they were right in their path. Apollo faced them readily, trying his very best to focus. He felt something in him just begging to break loose, and his worry over Lancet exacerbated that. The spiders veered off tangent, leaving Lancet alone and made for Apollo instead. He sighed in relief as he faced them, knowing now it was coming. Two seconds… one… he felt a great burst of pain from his leg, chest, and neck as they trampled over him. He felt a burst of magic break out of him and he heard a wolf howling. Some spiders left him but he still rolled over from under them, keeping his eyes closed. He knew who was coming to his rescue now.

Albus let out a burst of red light, managing to off some spiders. He had finally abandoned the fight. Of course he did, and who else was there… Aries had left Incommodo and his Arsenal too. A burst of Fiendfyre made quick work of the spiders, scaring them away, back into the trees to regroup. He was laying on the ground as Aries bent down and picked his head up. He rested himself against her, wishing so much he could die like that. He smiled sadly up at her as Lancet howled a searing cry that pierced the night air.

Who came to their aid but a pack of wolves? Their eyes did not look animalistic though, but human, intelligent even. In the lead was none other than Lysander's wolf Timber, who took Apollo's collar by his teeth and threw him on their backs before rushing out, Lancet following at a quick speed. Aries yelled after them but Albus held her back from following, trying to calm her down. He did not know what the wolves were trying but he knew it was genuine. There was nothing they could do for Apollo, the wolves were his best chance, whatever they had in mind.

"Let me go, let me GO!" Aries yelled.

"That's Sander's wolf, he's fine," Albus told her rationally. "Aries, Aries…"

"LET ME GO!"

"WE HAVE A JOB!" Albus yelled at her. "He'd want you to fight Incommodo _now._ Wherever he is, he's in better hands than we could do. Trust me."

The two watched as Incommodo continued the fight against the populace. He was attacking whoever came off the ship fiercely with his scepter, its very movements creating a magical force throwing people and spells off. His scepter raised the earth itself, a pillar of earth raised him up, shielding itself and putting Incommodo above the fray, jets of green light were now descending on people from above, making it much more difficult to avoid him. Alexis crouched behind a bush and conjured a parchment, writing with her Quill. _Fauna strikes the earth with the sword, Incommodo falls._

Aries whipped her wand out as Fauna rushed up, hidden in Kabe's new cloak. The earth pillar was taken down in seconds. Fauna struck it with her sword, sending it crumbling down, Incommodo with it. A spell shot from midair, probably from Kabe but Incommodo propelled himself forward and landed straightly in front of Aries. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Aries avoided it by side-stepping the curse and the five Heirs backed away, protected by a spell-cancelling dome. "Ok, listen to me. Get into the castle and duel for real. Leave Incommodo to me."

"You'll die"-

"That's my business," Aries interrupted. "I can't duel Incommodo and save your lives at the same time."

"So, don't"-

"If I didn't, you'd have died fifty times over already!" she yelled. "Go away and leave him to me."

A window from the Great Hall smashed open and a body flew out of it. Alexis took a deep breath and ran for it, making for the shattered window to propel herself inside. Laura and Fauna joined her while Seth managed to get Sierra out of the castle. Albus made for him instead but was held up. Alice fought back-to-back with Hugo and Lily. The Scamander twins were making an excellent team and Neil actually viciously ravaged the Arsenal and Reservation around them. When a horde of Goblins surrounded them, Albus rushed them wildly. Lorcan pushed Lysander out of the way and Lysander conjured a shield in front of Albus to take a hit while Albus aimed from under it a Sectum curse.

A quick slash through the air had three Goblins fall over against their comrades and Lorcan fired a lubrication charm to make the ground slippery. Lysander looked and fired gas from his own wand to cover the Goblins and Albus braced himself for his own charm. _"Incendio!"_

Access to three or four magical pieces of soul made the spell that much more powerful, and combined with something highly flammable, it exploded. It did not help that Lorcan fired an explosive spell of his own to blow them apart.

Meanwhile, Aries was having severe problems with Incommodo. She had barely shielded herself and only the earth protected her against the green light. She was beginning to regret sending her allies off but at least they would not end up dead. She tried firing a spell, but she only had time for a shorter incantation, and a weaker spell, barely doing any damage to him. She was continuously on the defensive, throwing herself on the ground, rolling away, raising the earth, or even getting lucky and a spell missing where it otherwise could've hit her.

As the Goblins fled the carnage that was Albus and the Scamander twins, Mark took Albus by the shoulder. The twins had charged the Arsenal from behind and came out the front doors of the school, and following behind them were House-elves. Albus had heard that when they fought in the initial Battle of Hogwarts, they had wielded kitchen knives. Now they were under freer employ, they used their own branch of magic too.

"Charge him," Mark told Albus, looking at Incommodo finally getting a spell through to Aries. She had fallen. She rolled over the ground, coughing out blood as Albus and Mark rushed over. Incommodo strangled her with a curse, letting all air out of her body, raising her up, about to finish her off. Her eyes were wide, gray and fierce but they were losing their light. Just as she was about to give in, Albus and Mark rushed Incommodo. A force from the back of his scepter blew them back but it gave her time.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Incommodo let out a burst of energy and fire, avoiding the curse and blasting them all away. He rushed for Albus madly, forcing him to roll away. Mark sent a fiery jet of light at him while Albus fired a reduction charm at him, hoping it might destroy him but Mark dragged him away, Aries, throwing up shields to block him off and Albus throwing his own shield at him to distract him. Mark himself levitated a great amount of water from the lake to drench him and Albus yelled, _"Glacius!"_

A deep freeze settled over them, making the area effectively winter. Incommodo froze stiff, his body shaking inside. Albus knew it would not hold him forever but they had enough time to get away and let Aries rest. "He's too… there's no way… he's impossible. What the bloody hell does he have?" Once again, the dark thought of Albus sacrificing himself occurred. Perhaps it did have to happen, but Mark… Mark was connected to him now.

Not far off, Simon and Sophie were fighting side by side, Simon throwing his wand arm in front of Sophie to protect her from the blasts. Not far away was Seth standing in front of a still-weakened Sierra, trying his best to protect her. Simon was taking Seth's back, defending it from stray curses not that Seth needed it when the snakes did that.

Meanwhile, Pierre dodged a jet of green light and Kabe ducked another. The kids were really attempting to get inside the castle and protect whoever was in there but the ring of Arsenal members was too strong. Gabriel Dagger and Nate Blackberry charged in but they were stopped by an Arsenal member. A jet of red light flew at them, but they dodged it well. Pierre fled the battle and went through the shattered window instead, Kabe chasing after.

A horde of Acromantula attacked from the forest once again, and the Centaurs turned their attention to them next. Incommodo meanwhile, sent a blast of dark fire, melting the area around him and looking around for Albus and Mark specifically. The Fiendfyre raged across the grounds, taking the lives of countless students and adults, carelessly taking Acromantula out with it before he sent it back to his wand. He spun around to face Pierre who turned tail and ran, dodged around a Reservation member, trying to get away.

Elsewhere, Albus and Mark took advantage of their partnership again and fought Dubium. Their fight was one-sided but Dubium still did not manage to kill either of them too easily. Both ducked and wove behind him, attempting to take him out at a weak point but he made none available.

The only reason Albus and Mark were not beaten back was because Dubium was fighting them and at the same time, firing jets of green light at any other caster near him. No one could get near enough to aid them. Dubium sent an explosive blast at the castle, blowing it apart, eliciting screams inside. Students were in there. Some were standing at the opening, many still in their pajamas when the top rained down on them. The rest rushed out. Dubium had gotten noncombatants out next. He always used the extra time he had to fire Killing Curses at them.

Aries who swooped on him next. Aries conjured a spell-cancelling dome and attacked him physically but Dubium easily picked her up by the scruff of the shirt, sent a jet of light into her abdomen and threw her away. She was not hurt too much but indeed winded. Aries got up, no shield and her amulet not in use. She withdrew her wand and brandished it around readily, about to duel with Dubium. Dubium turned to her, laughing as Aries fired the first shot. A jet of ominous-looking red light. Definitely not a stunning spell.

A twirl of his wand parried the spell easily as Dubium sent a black jet at Aries with his wand. His wand stopped spinning and shot a jet of red light out but from the bottom. Aries jumped up and forced her legs up and head down so that he was like a ball in midair, barely avoiding the spells. She dove to the side just as Dubium fired a jet of green light.

" _Crucio!"_

Dubium's wand absorbed the curse and fired it back at Aries who conjured a shield to deflect it. Aries conjured a stronger shield just as the first one broke and fired _"Stupefy!"_ from behind the shield.

Aries knew the spell didn't hit, but she still charged forward, head hidden behind the shield. _"Expulso!"_

A large explosion rocked the area. Dubium flew back from the blast, Aries transfiguring the shield into a flying saucer and sending it straight at him. Dubium lifted his wand to block the attack, but Aries fired a Sharpening charm at it, giving it twice the sharpness and it cut the wand right down the middle. A cheer went off from the watching fighters, who fired spells at the weakened Dubium now the wand was useless.

Having done her job, Aries backed away. At least, it looked like it. The wand reformed itself in seconds and Dubium grinned madly. "You thought you could destroy my wand, did you? My wand is made from the flames of a Phoenix, it spawns almost instantly. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Aries was forced to conjure her shield and dive to the side. The curse broke through her shield but she was out of the way to avoid the curse's impact. She raised a piece of earth's rubble to block out another just as Incommodo arrived. Aries backed away slightly, intending then to fight both at once, in a three-way battle. Perhaps if the two were focused on each other, she could manage.

Meanwhile, Nate and Cherry floored an Arsenal member before Dubium sent a blast that knocked her so far off and into the Acromantula-infested forest. Nate left and chased after her, barely avoiding a jet of green light and it hit Michael Finnigan instead. Sophie found herself zapped by a curse resembling lightning bfore her face was slashed through. In a burst of red, Sophie felt herself fall to the floor slowly, darkness overtaking her. Simon deflected another curse aimed for her, Seth turned and killed a Reservation member, sent three snakes to defend them, and bent down to feel her. Sophie felt Seth's face shortly, taking deep breaths.

"Sophie…" Simon said quietly.

She was smiling up at him, rather sadly. They dragged her inside the best they could, Seth even going far enough to send Fiendfyre at the Arsenal guarding the school, ignoring Simon's winces. When they got in, they laid her against the wall. Seth took the tme and healed her the best he could, though a scar was left running through her face. She let out a great deal of breath and sighed, "I'll- I'll be fine. Just- go out. Fight them. Just- don't waste time on me. I'll be fine."

"Sophie, you need help," Simon muttered, hugging her.

"I'll be fine, and if I die, I die," she told him quietly. "You still have to"-

"No," Simon said firmly. "A good soldier never leaves a man behind. Or a woman. Or a girl. I'm- I'm staying beside you."

"Fine," Seth got up. He stared out at the battlefield, eyes emotionless but alight with a certain firmness. "You guys stay here. There's something I should've done a while ago."

While Simon dragged Sophie down further into the dungeons, the castle was seeing an attack of its own on the inside. Frank, Melvin and Alexis were inside, dueling through the Reservation members they found. If it was not for Alexis' quill ordering the Reservation members to focus on blowing another hole through the castle, Frank and Kabe may not have managed. She and the other two managed to stun them out of the window. Frank actually blew up the part the Reservation had tried and took them down with it before the earth swallowed them up.

"Frankie!"

Frank stopped. Standing in pajamas in the Entrance hall were the many girlfriends Frank had claimed. He grinned, "Seen all that? I got skills!" Seth rolled his eyes and Melvin mimed retching as they left to the dungeons. Kabe was standing beside Frank, watching the girls but they paid him no mind. Frank folded his arms in a butterfly position behind his head, "So, what's been up since I was gone?"

"Incommodo took over the school," one of the girls said breathlessly. "And whoever resisted were killed."

"But I said to Ellie Frankie will save us!" a younger first year girl said excitedly.

"Well, Margie was right," he grinned widely. "Frankie _is_ saving you. Where's the rest, Frieda?"

The eldest of the girls, fourteen, pointed to the Astronomy tower. "I blocked it off with rubble so they can't get down. But the Arsenal is blocking the entrance. They're facing the other way though. They're guarding the outside, not the inside."

"And that is why Frieda has brains," Frankie grinned. "Alright, gals, watch this and learn from Frankie what happens when the Arsenal takes over. You should've seen him take out the Goblins a month ago! YAH!" And he charged a group of enemies. He rushed the just as they rushed him. The Reservation had breached the school, finally having taken down the Arsenal. He was charming his body to repel physical objects like rubble and even making it fire-proof before rushing in. He ducked a jet of green light, filled with thoughts of how great he must have been looking. Truly, a way to live up to his grandfather's name. _"Confringo! Expulso! EXPULSO! Confringo! CONFRINGO!"_ HAHA, you can't handle all this, suckers! _Confringo!"_

If they had been ready, they might have avoided them or survived them but Frank had attacked by surprise, blowing a massive hole in their line. One member, a witch, pointed her wand and yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Frank avoided it easily, just moving aside from it and allowing it to hit a fellow Arsenal member, "Hey, don't hit your own friends! You don't win a war like _that!"_

Another jet of green light and another Reservation member was hit, Frank positioning himself in front of Arsenal members, shooting up shield Charms to defend his own back at the same time. He whooped as another fell, "That one might've had a wife and kids! How many people are you orphaning? _Propello!"_

Jets of light were fired from the staircase. The girls had taken positions higher, to attack from above. Frank conjured a shield at just the right time he propelled himself forward. A jet of green light exploded from the caster's wand exactly as Frank fell over him. He looked like he had finally died but Frank, it transpired, had disarmed him just as the jet shot out. It hit the caster instead and Frank rolled off before rushing the others.

As the Reservation managed to get in though, the next to come was Dubium. He walked in calmly, looking around. Frank had rolled off another Reservation member and turned his wand on Dubium but he parried the spell easily. Incommodo and Aries were following him, trying to get a clear shot, having moved their fight to the castle itself. The girls rained spells down on Dubium at once, led by the fourth year who was the oldest of them. A move that was both brave and stupid. Frank turned around in shock, not having intended to have them join him when a jet of green light hit the first year in the head and she fell back, her eyes blank and sightless.

Frank yelled, trying to jump in front to defend the other girls but Dubium had sent a burst of flames and lightning at the girls around him and even Frank himself. Frank had little power to stop him, especially when the staircase blew up from under the girls. He was still, after all, just a third year. Incommodo conjured a wave of water to douse the fire and protect the girls but Dubium charged it with lightning.

Fire and lightning both made their way to them, Frank sent the electrified water desperately at Dubium and tried running for it, but Hugo and Lily had run right into him. They recoiled off each other and Frank fell back while Lily grabbed Hugo from falling. Dubium re-angled the electrified water towards Aries who sent it back at Incommodo. Incommodo easily used his scepter and enhanced the water tenfold as it blew towards the ceiling. Dubium charmed the rubble to fall over the girls instead. The entire floor above them fell apart, crashing over them and burying them, forcing Frank, Hugo and Lily to run out.

Frank was so devastated and hurt. He sent an Explosive curse at an Arsenal member but another aimed a curse at Lily's and hit her in the heart. She gasped hugely as it impacted her, making Hugo stop mid-cast and turn to her, "No, Lily, NO!"

Lily coughed blood out as she fell into Hugo's arms. She was dying. Frank bent down, "Hold up," he said shakily. He was tearful. "I-I got this. _Cardio Immendo!"_

Lily's eyes were fluttering open and closed but the spell worked. Her heart area glowed as Frank performed the spell again. Hugo was bending beside her too, not paying attention to the battle around him. _"Crucio!"_

Hugo started yelling in pain from the Cruciatus Curse. Frank turned to try saving him, but he barely managed to avoid two jets of green light. He had a feeling this was it for him. He was going to die, but he was going to die fighting. He raised his wand to fire back when, suddenly, Alice elbowed one out of the way and ducked a jet of green light. Frank leapt and pushed her out of the way from another and they stood, facing the horde of Arsenal members. One was still torturing Hugo.

" _Flipendo!"_

The usually-meager Knock-back jinx from Alice got under one's defense and knocked him back into another, almost creating some sort of domino effect. Frank sent a Stunner but it was deflected easily and Alice had to avoid another jet of green light. Frank's heart was pounding, worried sick he would lose Alice now like he lost Margie and the others.

" _Impedimenta,"_ Frank muttered.

" _Locomotor Mortis,"_ Alice gasped.

One was immobilized but another parried it and Alice found her legs-locked. Frank stood in front but the ground in front became slippery and sent him down, leaving the way clear. Just then, Cherry rushed from one side and her brother Lancet, as a wolf, rushed from the other. From the ground, Frank and Alice watched as the Arsenal were surprise attacked.

Hugo remained on the ground, screaming, nobody able to help him, not even Lily or Frank, both of whom were unconscious and the former nearly dead. The pain continued, increasing the longer it went on. In so much pain, there was no telling how much time was passing. He screamed and screamed, hoping so much someone might come and aid him but nobody was coming. The battle was moving away except for a few people still fighting the last of the Reservation members. Proxima and Alpha were firing, completely occupied and with Alpha on the point of helping them but unable too.

Morpheus was actually running from a scuttling Acromantula, a few Reservation members, several vampires, and a Werewolf. They had discovered his disguise as a Goblin and tried attacking him. He was losing ground too, going slower as the others gained up on him.

From the entrance to the castle stood Melvin Ollivander. He looked worriedly at the battle, searching it for Morpheus. He could not stay holed up in the Room of Requirement when he heard the battle go on outside. The Room had been found. Reservation members had come in from Hogsmeade, perhaps from the Hogs Head or Lycah's hut. They had nearly killed him but he hid himself in a pile of bags while they rushed out. Astoria Malfoy had tried fighting them but they had killed her too. Melvin's final act of kindness before leaving was hiding the child in the Potter house. He did not know what would become of it. If they lost the war, it would be safe. In any case, Scorpius knew where to look if he lived. Melvin would take Morpheus, run back to the Room, and leave.

Dawn was approaching and Hogsmeade had two-way Portkeys. If he and Morpheus could grab one and go… just save themselves and wait from afar for news as to what had happened. If they won, he would return and bring Morpheus and look after the wand shop. Melvin felt regret. He should have insisted against Morpheus' will, should have demanded they escape. He should've kept a better eye on him when Morpheus wanted to go back. Morpheus listened to his arguments. Alas, Melvin had his own crossroads to walk. He allowed his brother to indulge in his loyalty, to help his friends and now he was probably dead. Melvin looked desperately. He saw Hugo Weasley getting tortured, he saw Alpha and Proxima fighting one more Reservation member, the latter twin putting the most fight up. Then, a small figure ran past that field of vision. Morpheus had just fell to a jet of light and was writhing on the ground. Melvin jumped. "Morpheus!"

Without thinking, he ran out, firing spells madly at the Acromantula and Reservation members torturing Morpheus. No one was killing his brother if he was still alive. _No one._ A vampire descended on a writhing Morpheus but Melvin shot it out of the way, firing a last Blood Curse at the torturing Reservation member. He used a spell from afar to help Morpheus up and Morpheus crawled over to him. Melvin met him halfway and said, "Come on. You'll be ok, Morph. We're getting out of here"-

Melvin was cast down next but he was still alive. He helped his brother crawl along. They were so close to the castle. If they got inside, Melvin could block the Reservation off with fallen ceiling rubble at least long enough to get them to the safety of the Room of Requirement. The entrance hall was getting closer. "I-I'm s-sorry," Morpheus sobbed quietly.

"It's ok, you have your friends," Melvin told him quietly, on his belly as they crawled forward together. "I _wish_ I had friends. I'm you brother, I'll always love you, I"-

Morpheus reached his hand out to drag him along the final few feet when a jet of green light hit Morpheus in the back and he stopped. Melvin had not realized what happened yet. He barely dragged him inside when he turned him over and looked into his sightless eyes. Eyes that looked like they wanted to say something… but couldn't. "Mor- Morpheus! MORPHEUS! NO! NOOOOOO! MORPHEUS!"

Morpheus did not respond. The Reservation were drawing nearer too when an outburst of magic exploded with so much force, rubble came down upon them just as Melvin had wanted to do. Melvin was safe where he was but Morpheus was dead. It was too late to help him. He had died while his brother tried getting them both to safety. Melvin stayed there, sobbing over him for the rest of the battle, carrying his lifeless head to lay it on his lap, screaming in misery. Guilt. So much guilt. He should have fled. They both should have and they could've been safe.

Seth, meanwhile, had left Simon and Sophie in the dungeons where they were safer and got out into the grounds. He just had to find Albus. He could end this here and now if he found Albus. Albus, of course, was with Mark. Albus and Mark still tried to repel Dubium but the man was impossible. It was to no avail. Dubium sent a great amount of fire at Albus before directing it at Mark. Alexis seized a threatened Kabe and fled off into the dying battle as Mark conjured a great jet of water to douse the flames. Albus rolled away, having to give it up while Scorpius searched for Lucy elsewhere.

Albus watched as Seth was nearly impacted with a jet of green light once he got Sierra up from the floor. She was either unconscious or dead, Albus could not tell which. Seeing Sierra cast down next, Albus rushed up, parrying a jet of light from hitting Seth in the face and letting him get away with Sierra being supported. "What're you doing?" Seth asked, still with that same insanely neutral voice.

"Saving your bloody life, it looks like," Albus said. "And that's the _second_ time I save you too." He took Seth's back. "So, think you can take a hundred Arsenal and Reservation members?"

The two turned, their backs glued to each other, circling and facing the few Arsenal and Reservation members that came onto them. Goblins and Vampires began joining them and Seth sized up the enemy, "Well, a hundred is a piece of cake. A hundred and one and things _might_ get difficult."

"Well, I've dueled a few in my time, I could probably save the situation in that case," Albus smirked. _"Stupefy!"_

"Too meager, Al, _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

"Do you _want_ to lose?" Seth quipped.

Albus and Seth fought back-to-back, Albus moving the earth and using the distraction to trip his enemies up and stun them, in some cases curse them. He even used his own piece of Dark Magic when he took water from the nearby lake. _"Unda Imperium."_

"Hey, well done, Al, the Dark Arts," Seth commented as he summoned a great amount of Fiendfyre and had it surround them once before returning to his wand.

Albus allowed his water to crash into whoever else was left. "At least I'm not killing anyone."

"Didn't realize you had such strong feelings for the Arsenal and Reservation," Seth sighed, sending another burst of flames to take the ones in front of him out.

" _Terra Permoveo!"_ Albus gasped. This time, the spell was strong enough to move the ground within a yard. A lot of people, Reservation, Arsenal and DA alike fell off balance and Albus conjured ropes to bind few Arsenal members.

"Ok, I'll show you how to use elemental magic," Seth shrugged. Still facing away from Albus, he raised his wand as a horde of Goblins approached. _"Sepultura!"_ One Goblin was actually sucked into the earth and buried. _"Expulso!"_

The ground exploded and the Goblin, now dead, was expelled from the earth while the ground exploded, sending others flying. Albus raised his wand again, having just disarmed an Arsenal member, _"Aqua!"_

A small burst of water was expelled from his wand which Seth raised his wand over to, still with his back pointed and yelled, _"Unda Imperium!"_ The water rushed at the horde of Goblins and Werewolves rushing at the duo. Then, _"Glaciem!"_

The water froze solid, freezing the victims with it. They stopped fighting and Seth turned to face Albus, sending a final Killing Curse at a Reservation member's way. Albus looked around. The area around them was pretty clear and the battle had moved to where Dubium and Incommodo had engaged once again in a three-way fight with Aries involved. The air around them was heating to boiling point. "Well, either we took them all out or the battle just moved."

"Bit of both," Seth said. "But… that's not the point. Actually…"

"What?"

The next thing Albus knew was Seth's wand on him. He jumped, having not expected this. He could see why Seth cleared the area with Albus now. They could not have anyone observing this. Albus felt his stomach sink. He was about to die then. Seth had changed his mind, the fierceness of the battle, how close Sierra came to death, Simon and Sophie, he was ending it on his terms. And whatever Albus might have thought about living came crashing down to a new reality. In just mere seconds, he'd be dead. Seth seemed to be debating with himself though, as if trying to talk himself out of it.

"Seth… Mark has the Rune too, you'll end up killing him too," Albus told him calmly.

"You should not have done that," Seth told him with equal tone. "You _asked_ me to kill you, and you give that Rune to Wallader?"

"He gave it to _me!"_

"Then he should have no qualms," Seth told him, voice cracking, choking up. The last time Albus saw Seth like this was when Simon was near death, now, he was faced with the prospect of killing someone he came to view as a friend. "I'm sorry, Al. I- I really am."

He fixed Albus with a mixture of grief but also determination and apathy. It seemed a strange mix of emotions in one expression. Albus closed his own eyes and gulped, knowing he could not run from this. Fighting Seth would only draw it out and divide the group. He would die this day, Mark too. And with them, Incommodo would collapse and Aries would live to fight another day. Albus felt a rush of emotion as he thought of Mark, Alexis, his own father, and his arriving brother. And Apollo. He hoped the kid was ok. And Neil. He hoped he would find peace after this. So many things left unsaid, and so many things he tried but failed to solve. Albus took a deep breath as Seth raised his wand, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Albus felt the jet impact him. It felt like a gut punch to his stomach but before pain could register, darkness enveloped him and he let out a final sigh. Like with so many others before him, it was over. Albus Potter was dead.


	38. The Final Destination

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 36: The Final Destination**

Albus found himself in a very strange place. He somehow knew what the place was without asking anyone. Not that there was anybody to ask. He stood alone. The environment was very peaceful and white. Very white. It looked like nothingness. Albus might have thought himself dead if he did not feel himself as a being to begin with. So… why did he feel dead then? The place was nothingness, it was just… white. Nothing but white. Apollo had insisted that something would happen, that death was his friend, that it would embrace him so why? Why? What was this? Was he missing something? He looked around curiously and as curiosity took over, the whiteness started taking form.

He stood at a crossroads. The Crossroads of Fate. But these were different. They were actually formed. It was no longer metaphorical but very real. Or was it real? This was a very unfamiliar place. Something told Albus this was happening only in his own head. Perhaps he was trapped in his own head. Was this what happened when people died? Did they become entrapped in their own heads? The crossroads took more form. Albus stood on a single road that diverged into three different paths. On either side of any road was grass. The grass off the road to the left had lilies and the grass on the road to the right had roses. Why flowers were growing inside his head, Albus did not know.

The road in front led to a host of pictures, moving pictures with babies and children that looked familiar, and pictures of his mother and father. The other two roads led to a different point. A giant serpent rested at the end of the road of lilies. The other road of roses had a giant lion sitting on the end of it. Both gazed at Albus expectantly but none made a noise. Albus felt a rush of longing towards the lion, something in it was drawing him in but he stayed put. He fixed his eyes on the lilies, thinking they looked beautiful when they were left alone. The roads of the lion and the serpent presented themselves before Albus and he blew out a small sigh, not sure why, if he was dead, he was still breathing. Perhaps he was not dead yet. Perhaps something else was afoot. Admittedly, he was not sure what it could be.

"Adventure," a small, familiar voice said. Walking up to stand beside Albus was Apollo L. Kimble. "The best adventures are unknown, when you do not know what can happen. They're nice to take. Unfortunately, my life is not an adventure. Your life, maybe. Not mine."

"Are- are you…"

"Dead? No. I don't think so," Apollo said, sitting in the middle. "I am injured grievously. An Acromantula bit me and I fell in Aries' arms. They were seeking some sort of retribution for their commitment. I would've died but Lancet could suck the venom out and the vampires on our side got rid of the rest. I was quite prepared too. Lancet saved me."

"Sorry," Albus sighed, feeling weird expressing empathy for Apollo's life.

"I wouldn't have minded either way," Apollo said neutrally. "But I'll have to leave this place soon. The living do not belong on the Crossroads of Fate. They can only take unseen roads with unknown destinations. The dead take the roads where the destination is clear. You go back… or you move _on."_ He stopped and looked at Albus. It seemed strange, surreal and yet quite pure talking to a child in this place. Apollo smiled, "I envy you if you die."

"I'm trapped in my own head, aren't I?" Albus asked.

"Yes and no," Apollo said calmly. "I'm trapped in my own head all the time, at least you and everyone else has a way out."

"So, what were my crossroads?" Albus asked. "For real now. No riddles."

"Everyone has crossroads," Apollo began. "Yours were difficult. One path is poison and leads to death, one path is benign and leads to life. You had to choose whether to sacrifice yourself for the greater good, or keep yourself alive. You were offered many ways to get rid of your soul and you chose the less destructive way. It led you to death, but the road to death diverged into another fork. Had you chosen to sacrifice yourself before the battle, the Minister would've used the Orb and increased his own power like Dubium did. Now, at least, you have weakened him in a way he cannot recover. At least, not just yet. You value life too much to be among the dead just yet and so, your end was clear."

"So… I'm _not_ dead?" Albus asked.

"That's up to you," Apollo told him. "You have the free will to choose whatever you want. You can even go back." Apollo looked around. Albus was not sure if he was seeing the same setting as Apollo was, but in the end, Apollo turned his silvery eyes back to Albus. "You made the right choice. Had you chosen to give your life sooner, very, very bad things would've happened."

"What sort of"-

"I can't tell you," Apollo said. "But it would've been horrible. And… you should be very grateful it did not happen that way."

"Wou-would we have lost?"

"No… but… it's still a bad future," Apollo said, eyes shaking a little bit. "It's gone now. Don't worry about it. But… your Crossroads, you've picked the destructive path."

"How?"

"Had you chosen to go all-out in the soul battle," Apollo said quietly. "And had you fought as my ancestor instructed you to, Incommodo would've been defeated much quicker and the Reservation would've been destroyed sooner with minimal loss of life. Why did you choose that?"

Apollo seemed genuinely curious. Albus sighed, "I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave Alexis, or Lily, or my friends. I stayed for them."

Apollo did not reprimand or question, he just nodded, "The same reason I stayed. Aries. We're selfish people, you and I."

"If I knew the battle could've gone better, I might've chosen death," Albus muttered. Apollo did not answer. He was walking back the way they came when Albus turned, "Apollo," he called back. The boy was fading slightly. "Thank you."

Apollo's expression was neutral as he said, "I would not have lived if you did not speak to me. Thank you." And with those words he walked away. Albus was not sure where he went, he was still in limbo, he just went down a road, perhaps only Apollo could see. So, that was where Albus was. He knew now where he ended up. He remembered a note Harry had written to him a long time ago, in fourth year. It was the last note he sent.

" _ **Death:**_ _'Death is but the next great adventure.' Albus Dumbledore. Your namesake. No one knows precisely what happens when you die but I believe, you are faced with a choice, standing at a gateway. You can either decide to go back, and you will reenter the world as a spirit form, a ghost, or you go on and die. I found myself at Kings Cross, and I went back. For me, I came back physical and solid, because the love I possessed from my mother allowed it to happen. You won't have that luck. If I had decided to die for real, I would've been 'boarding a train.'_

 _Most people decide to move on, and take the next adventure. I will move on. Your choice is entirely up to you, but if I know you, you'll move on too, like me, and I'll be waiting for you with open arms."_

Albus might soon discover for real. What would happen when he moved on? Was Apollo right? Or was what Apollo saw in his vision of death simply this place? Would Albus go back as a physical, solid being due to Seth and Alchemy? Well, unlike Apollo, Albus did not find himself able to go back. He felt like there was an impenetrable barrier separating him from whatever was behind him. For that time at least, there were three choices. His memories, Slytherin and the life he knew, or Gryffindor and the life he knew little of? Would he move on or go back as a ghost? Or would he simply live in the past? From here on, it was a choice between the lion and the serpent.

The choice was easy. Albus placed his hand in his pockets, thinking sadly of the lilies on the side of the serpent. Lily will have lost her brother. But it was ok. She was alive enough to feel upset. Albus would join the roses now. He walked for the path of the lion. Just before he stepped foot on the road leading to it, the lion opened his mouth and let out a roar. The roar spat out two people. Albus stepped back, stepped back further. He could not believe who had appeared to him but there they were. His namesakes, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

The two did not speak much. Dumbledore gave him a twinkling smile and Snape just acknowledged his surname. "Your road will be known soon," Dumbledore said with a benign smile.

"Where did you come from?" Albus asked, and then thinking he might have sounded disrespectful, he added, "Sirs?"

"That's hardly any of the living's concern, isn't it, Potter?" Snape said through curtains of black greasy hair. "You will wait while your elders wish to speak to you. If that is so hard, you should never have chosen your path."

Before Albus could respond, the lion spat out more people. So many people were spat out, Albus felt rather strange. Albus found it hard to believe that many could fit in that one lion. He stepped back further as Dumbledore and Snape disappeared. A horde of people came up to greet him. Some of those people hugged him, some just pat his back, some of them smiled, and others just folded their arms or leaned against a staff and watched on. Their ages were ranging too, as in life he had friends ranging from different ages, so the same appeared in death. He knew who they all were, even without knowing how he knew.

The first to appear were Harriet and Barbara Wallader, one with blonde hair just like Mark's and another with red hair reminding Albus of the Wallaby twins. The little girl named Emily Hill who had died before his fourth year actually hugged him, Hagrid embraced him tightly, but Walter and Molly just smiled and pat his back nothing more needing to be said between the friends. Even Lucius Malfoy was there watching wordlessly, Samantha stood beside Walter, looking as happy and as homey as she once looked in life, smiling all over, no hint of madness or insanity in her eyes and Lycah, looking happier than ever folded her arms with a strange smile on her face. The recent deaths were there too. Albus got to meeting Rose, Morpheus, Fora, and Riley, the latter grinning as widely as the next entrant. Albus hugged his brother tightly, tearing slightly as he embraced him. After James appeared, those who taught him appeared last of all. Professors Phoenix, Redgrow, Ackerly, Vulneroman and Era, and Otto Blackberry appeared, Rolf, Professor Ernie Macmillan, Theodore Nott, Draco and Astoria Malfoy and Marius Kimble. Albus met them all.

How? He was not dead. Apollo made that clear. So why were they meeting him? What was the worth? "Trust me, I'm wondering the same thing," Draco said sardonically. He turned to Astoria, "Why is it always the Potters?"

"Because they're more suicidal," Astoria suggested.

"They don't listen to school rules prohibiting them from seeking harm unto themselves," Era added.

"Try heroic and mad all at once," Phoenix said. "It's a mixture of factors really. One Potter fights a losing fight to protect his wife and son, another accepts death to protect the school and his son dies to save the world."

"In a manner of speaking," Ackerly shrugged. "Something always manages to save them. I was there when Harry Potter whipped his cloak and fought the Dark Lord."

"We all were," Theodore Nott recalled. "Some of us were more active than others."

"Many of us fighting for our own causes, however," Redgrow acknowledged.

"And in the end, we all died," Vulneroman said in his booming voice.

"Of course," Marius agreed. "It is the next generation that takes charge. My son, my daughter… our time had ended."

"Our fight against Incommodo sealed that in stone," Ernie said. "I am only sorry my son has to grow up without parents or a brother or a sister. His life is likely to be very difficult."

"My fight against Incommodo proved it," Fora sighed.

"As did mine," Otto said with wide eyes. "He was very powerful."

"Both were powerful," Rolf added.

"And unfortunately, it took some of our generation off too," Rose said sadly. "Now my brother grows without a sister."

"And only half a mind," Lycah quipped. "Hey," she added as Rose shot her a look. "It can be dealt with."

"Look on the bright side, it could've been worse for him, at least he has his mind," Samantha said sadly.

"It's just something that has to be lived with," Riley said lazily.

"So, you've been quiet so far, Potter," Barbara Wallaby said. "Anything to say?"

Albus did not know _what_ to say. Could an apology cut it? It was his fault for some of them. They died because of him. Had he given his life sooner, Riley, Morpheus, and Fora might have been saved. This was not normal. This was not supposed to have happened. Rose had died, Fora, even Morpheus had died, James had given his life, Hagrid was the first to go, and Albus still felt regret looking at Walter and Molly. And Harriet's death had set Mark off on a tragic path as well. Albus wished so much he could do something for _them,_ not for those who lived. But there was nothing. It was useless now. So, were they ok? Was it truly happening in his head? These were the products of the deaths that had an impact on Albus' life.

"I'm sorry," he sighed lamely. "I'm not at fault for all of this but I'm still sorry. It- it could've gone better. I know you'll say it's not my fault but for some of you, it is. I could've finished it sooner, I could've saved some, I could've… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Ah, well, no one r'ly means for this stuff teh happen," Hagrid growled. "They just do and it's our job teh fight it. Is what Dumbledore always said. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Now, I just have one request, Al," Samantha said calmly, speaking calmly and clearly, concisely. "I am not asking for forgiveness but… don't give the Mold Manor to Seth _or_ Simon."

"I won't," Albus promised. "If I live…"

"Which you will," Morpheus interrupted.

"If I live, I won't give it to him," Albus agreed.

"Give it to Neil," James suggested.

"Correction, if Neil gets with Sierra like they both know they want to, it'll end up going to her too," Albus warned her.

"I don't care about Sierra, just not Seth," Samantha insisted. "People should not kill each other for their houses and homes. That is evil."

"May I suggest something better?" Walter asked quietly. "It's a big place. Refurbish it. Make it into a magical orphanage or something. Many people were orphaned in the war, it's better for all of them if they at least know they have a place to go. And let that be my last act of kindness, a bit of my effort from beyond the grave."

"And this way, Pierre, Neil, Simon, Sophie, Alpha, Proxima, Seth, Sierra, and the plenty of other Muggle-borns the Reservation might've caught will have a place to go to," Molly added. "I agree," she said, throwing a smile at Walter."

"And make sure everything stays the way it's supposed to be," the little girl said quietly, in a voice as small as her body. "Don't let something like this happen again. I only knew the Wizarding world so little, for two weeks of my short life. I don't want anyone else to meet the same fate I did."

"Now, before I go, just take one message from me," Morpheus said in a short voice. "Tell Melvin that I love him, and that I am fine. I'm happy where I am now. I have found my true calling."

"What'll that be?" Albus asked.

"Death. And I guess I deserve it too," Morpheus sighed. "Melvin has a better life than I would've had."

"You didn't really have a choice," Harriet said sadly. "Few of us did. Enjoy yourself. Everyone is bound to our plane eventually. Your brother is no different."

Albus bade them all goodbye as they disappeared back into the lion, which proceeded to eat them all at once. There was something in there they were not saying, something Albus was not yet meant to know. And their silence meant that Albus was not about to find about. He was still alive. Not all of them left though. Most of them did but in the end, only James, Harriet and Dumbledore were left. Those three, Albus would talk to one on one. Perhaps that was the main reason he was still trapped in his head. He had internal issues to deal with before he could go on living.

"Mr. Wallader," Albus said suddenly, catching the man's attention. "I have a question."

"Fire away, my boy," Harriet said genially. "Come."

The two took a walk on the third road, the landscape forming itself as they walked. Cherry blossoms formed, meadows with children playing, one of whom was Albus' child form. Memories. They were his memories. He was distracted for a bit looking at them. Albus was kissing a young girl by the river in Godric's Hollow, he was prancing around with Lysander in the Lovegood garden, his form grew up and he was speaking to an older Lysander at the top of Lovegood tower. He saw Mark. Mark yelling at Albus, Mark ranting, degrading him, destroying whatever was left of his self esteem. He was so hateful, so easily angered, and so stubborn. Mark was perhaps the most hateful person Albus had met. And he loved him dearly.

He saw Alexis. Twelve year-old Alexis talking to him, thirteen year-old Alexis leading his mind into asking her out, fourteen year-old Alexis distancing herself from him, fifteen year-old Alexis keeping him sane as he tried rescuing his father, sixteen year-old Alexis breaking it off with him over her brother, and adult Alexis… adult Alexis dead, Alexis hugging her brother, Alexis dueling Incommodo, Alexis sobbing. He watched his own memories of Alexis mature. Pigtails. She used to wear her hair in pigtails when she was twelve and thirteen. When she was fourteen, she tied her hair to the side. Just one ponytail to her right. Albus never really realized fully. He was too busy thinking how much he relied on her but she really was beautiful. Sometimes, Albus would wish that Alexis was another sister of his but now- now he was happy just the way it was. If she was his sister, he could not marry her. And if he reentered the world of the living, he was going to bend down and propose.

And James. He saw James. Little James, six years old, standing at his doorway, glaring as the cloth strangled Albus. Seven year-old James refusing to even talk to Albus and Albus crying in a corner while Lily and Harry tried to comfort him. Albus recovering with the Scamander twins in Lovegood tower once the healer said it was his brother's presence that scared Albus from sleeping comfortably. And Albus ultimately getting his own room. And losing half that room to a boy he hated and loved all at once. He saw James mature, pull pranks, wide grin on his face… and then he disappeared. That James fell dead to the floor as a new James took his place. A more serious James, a James who refused to prank anyone, a James with his arm around Neil Nott, a boy sobbing into his chest as James tried calming him down.

And Albus did see Neil. A Neil who stole quietly into a room with nobody looking, nicked a stack of parchments, and left, rolling them up carefully to give to James. A Neil who looked quiet. Then, there was a Neil who sat alone on a bed, gazing at himself, his own hands, a picture of James, sobbing over it. Finally, there came a Neil whose issues came to the forefront when James died, and when he opened up to Albus. That Neil took a stone curiously, turned it over, he looked confused. The confusion slowly morphed into something he had never experienced before. Hope. He was sitting alone in a corner with Sierra. And slowly, his form morphed into a wolf. A small wolf, like a cub, but a wolf nonetheless.

Albus felt terrible. All those memories. Some of them what he saw and remembered and some of them he was simply told and imagined them in his mind's eye. Mark crying over his parents, Soto abducting Adam to provoke the Ministry to send the exchange students away, Dubium meeting them and cursing them for the first time, Soto holding Lily and Alexis hostage at a dinner table, Incommodo killing Walter and the remains of Fiendfyre burning Molly's life away, Alexis laying with eyes half open beside her lifeless brother, Albus' change of Patronus, and the horrors he suffered later. Rose dead, Fora dead, Riley dead, and Morpheus dead.

"Are you done looking through your memories?" Harriet asked calmly.

"Yeah," Albus whispered. "Is this normal, when you die?"

"Yes and no," Harriet said. "It is normal for those who lived based off their past. They lived for others. Is there something troubling you?"

Albus' memories showed him Mark yelling at him again, and Albus said, "Your son is in a really bad place right now."

"Mark…" Harriet said. "My son has a very fragile mentality. It is very easy to snap it and very difficult to reform, if not borderline impossible. Mark, as I am sure you realized, takes death very hard. He is not used to the concept and understands it very little. When Barbara and I died, his mind had snapped. He kept himself together by the support of his cousins and a new friend he made. Yourself. And he used you as support for when Hagrid died. But people grow up, Albus, and you went down a different path than he did. He could no longer lean on you and in time, he lost his best friend. That is why he collapsed. And before he was allowed time enough to recover, he lost his foster brother, he may have lost a childhood friend, he finds love for himself and then he could lose his closest friend, you. Given time, he may go back to the way he was. Of course, this recovery may prove to be impossible and very few people in the world know how to really talk to him. Unfortunately, Albus Potter, you are not one of them."

"I apologize for failing," Albus muttered.

"It is hardly your fault," Harriet insisted. "Had I lived, I may have failed too. Barbara might have failed. Precious few can manage and of those few, even fewer are still alive. Ironically, Mark may find to his shock one day that his true calling is no longer in life, but in death. Given time, he will learn to make peace with his fate and when he does, he will meet it."

"Does that mean an early death?" Albus asked. "Even for him?"

"Not necessarily," Harriet shook his head. "Everyone must make peace with their fate before it is their time to go. Whenever he does die, whether it is old or young, I will be waiting for him."

"I hope he lives a long life," Albus said sadly as they reached the crossroads again. "He deserves a life as long as possible."

"Who doesn't?" Harriet asked with a small smile before turning and heading back into Gryffindor's lion.

Albus was left there, at the crossroads with James now. There were so many words unsaid between them. He did not know what to say first. He was sorry? He did what he asked? Did he even? Did he succeed? James folded his arms and regarded him with a small smirk, "Al."

"I miss you," Albus said lamely.

"I apologize for being a bully," James said, also lamely.

"I apologize for doubting you," Albus said quietly. "And letting my history get in the way…"

"Hey, it doesn't matter," James laughed. "Social enemies, remember? We would've grown up eventually. Somehow. I grew up sooner than I expected. Neil sort of does that to you."

"I tried doing what you asked," Albus said, unsure of where to go from there. "Neil is a very difficult person to help."

"You and I did our best," James told him. "It's up to him. It always was. He may yet grow into a fine person."

"Werewolf though," Albus said pointedly.

"Ah, don't be too worried," James waved off. "Werewolf actually suits him. Seclusion is justified now, and he has an outlet for his inner anger, but he'll also be stronger, more in tune with himself, and I guess, ironically, it may benefit him. Only time will tell though. I was never a seer."

"Me neither, Apollo is though," Albus recalled. "And Neil is in danger."

"Well, give him a few years, make sure he has a place to call home," James told him.

"There're _a lot_ of things I have to make sure of, aren't there?" Albus asked. Seriously, magical orphanage, look after Neil, and save Seth from imprisonment if he was even still alive. Some of these things were beyond Albus' power. "I'm not Minister, you know. And I never will be."

"You'd make a good one," James told him. "If you got over your irrational fright of talking to loads of people. But I dunno… maybe you need people around you. Do whatever you think is right. I can't dictate your life, I'm dead, remember?"

"I remember," Albus said. "Why'd you do it?"

"They needed a Potter dead," James said. "At least one. And I wanted to give you and Lily a chance to get away. And I did, didn't I? My death was not in vain. You and Lily are alive, heck, even Neil is better off than he was before. I reckon he was _too_ attached to me. You did better than you give yourself credit for. Shouldn't have given that stone to Seth, though."

"Now, _Seth_ is better than _you_ give him credit for," Albus reminded him. "Dad would still be imprisoned if it wasn't for him"-

"And his extreme measures," James added. "Which leads me to remind you before we part. Dad is better than you gave him credit for. Turns out his plan pulled through and if they did not turn on Incommodo and force him into a new body with _one_ soul, things may've gone worse."

Albus shut himself up. He looked at James sadly, knowing this was the end. After this, he would never see James again. He gave his older brother one last hug, allowing himself to cry over his shoulder, preparing himself for real. This would not be the last time he loses someone dear to him. As Albus would grow older, so would his friends and family and- as Apollo said- death knew no age. He may well lose some, and ultimately, some will lose him. Albus may lose Mark one day and Alexis may yet lose Albus. So many futures were possible, so many. Only Apollo knew them all and even he did not know which roads they would take. After all, he thought Albus would die. It seemed even that boy had an adventure ahead too. And his adventure would be discovering it for himself.

James pat Albus on the shoulder one last time before walking down the road he came. This sad existence Albus was in was beginning to lose form. Less and less people were there. Now, only two remained. Dumbledore was still standing quietly. "I guess it's over, isn't it?" Albus sighed. "So… am I dead? Do I also choose to go back as a ghost or move on into whatever comes next? Am I truly dead? Or do I continue living?"

"It is our choices that make us who we truly are," Dumbledore told him in a low voice. "And _what_ we are. I believe you yourself already know the answer. You've seen your own memories? What do _they_ tell you?"

Albus looked back off the roads at his own memories. Ghosts from the past and with them, ghosts of the future, things that had not yet come to pass. Chief among them was his younger brother running around him, and beside him… Alexis Ackerly. They were standing together, arm in arm, hands clasped around each other and kids. Children. _His_ children. Albus knew now where he belonged. _Sorry, James. Our reunion will have to wait._ Albus turned back to Dumbledore. "So… I was right then. This is definitely all in my head. I'm really just talking to me, myself and I."

"Albus Severus Potter, my dear boy, _of course_ it's in your head," Dumbledore said, giving one final smile before turning away. "But that by no account means that it is not _real._ Your father heard those same lines from me and always remember them for yourself. That which is in your head is not always just _your head._ I believe, once again, it is your choice."

"So… how am I alive, then?" Albus asked, not getting it at all.

It was as if he was waiting for the question to be asked. Apollo arrived from the memory field, waking casually but his eyes a little more relaxed than he had ever seen them. "When you had the Rune drawn, I knew you would live. Had you stayed as is and gone without the Rune, you would have died very quickly. I guess, since the Dark Lord was always unable to move on into the next world, when he was affected by the Rune you drew, you would be unable to move on as well. Plus, his soul was rejected and pushed out by the Orb Maria turned. That is what ultimately saved you. Runes are only ever for one-time use though. Your sacrifice weakened Incommodo and allowed you to live, but neither of you are capable of moving just now. The next you meet him, he will be Herpo. Ink is gone. You allowed for that to happen. So… you may yet get to live. There is one more thing you must undertake."

"What's that?"

"Another soul battle," Apollo stated as he began fading, presumably back into the world of the living. "You two are bound. Either you both move on, or you both stay put. The Rune's connection must break."

 _Hogwarts grounds…_

" _Beautiful,"_ Albus would say, staring lovingly at the smiling child being held in his arms. She would have his eyes. Albus would then lower the child to the level of a small boy of around six or seven. _"Meet your nephew, Lucas."_

" _I'm an Uncle?"_ the boy will say, aghast at the news. _"Al, our family is very weird."_

" _Ah, well, it can happen."_

The vision changed.

" _Welcome to Hogwarts,"_ Apollo will say quietly to which Lysander would repeat with a genuine, yet somewhat soft, quirky voice. Beside him, his wolf would prowl around the castle, sniffing students and scamper up to his master with forbidden items nicked from pockets. _"This castle is home to everyone who loves it, help is given to those who simply ask, and advice is given to those who crave. Before we immerse ourselves in the feast, it is important we go through our start of term notices for the first years to take note of. The forest off the hut is absolutely and expressly forbidden to all students and teachers. The village of Hogsmeade is also forbidden to all those below third year. Our caretaker, Florence Kettle, would also like to warn everyone against using magic in the corridors, and to refrain of using any type of fireworks unless it is outside. All items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are forbidden, all items from Zonko's Joke Shop are forbidden, and all items from Dr. Fillibuster are forbidden under punishment of detention and possibly suspension should the limits be tested. I would also like to welcome Professor Lancet Goal as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher who had consented to remain for a few years until a more suitable one can be found. Quidditch tryouts will be held Saturday, first weekend of term, and those interested should consult their Head of House. And remember: Pay attention to flying lessons for those truly exceptional are granted their own broomstick, pay attention to Dueling class for those exceptional are granted special permission to duel the American champion one on one this summer, and pay attention to the ghosts. Each and every one of them have their own stories to those interested in learning about life beyond your own. Let the feast commence."_

Apollo woke up, eyes fluttering open quickly. Ah… he was still alive. He felt his own heartbeat but that was not what made him feel at home. Just as he foresaw, he was nestled against Aries' chest. It was heaving up and down, her arms embracing him tightly, lovingly. Slowly, Apollo wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her chest.

However, regardless of their sentimental moments, more events were happening. Dubium was gaining the upper hand now Incommodo was going through a drastic, painful, physical change. Alex barely managed to shield Mark from a jet of green light. Mark had fallen over as Albus had. He was alive but he was not capable of fighting. Laura had arrived too, to try and help. Meanwhile, Dementors were all over the place. Now many Patronuses were gone, they were not repelled as easily. Seth was stopped as a dozen came for him. He did not expect this. _No._ The Dementors descended on him. He turned to run back in to Hogwarts but they caught up to him. _No. No. NO!_

He collapsed down. What was this? These were not his memories. Not at all. _"No, no, not Walter. Please not Walter."_ Whose was that voice? Was that Malcolm? Then, he heard something like Samantha's voice, screaming in indefinable scream. Screaming for her family and her lost possession. _"How is that freak still alive? How did they let him walk free? How did Neil let him walk free? Why didn't he tell? Why didn't Seth get locked up? HOW DARE HE?"_

Seth crouched down, covering his mouth. Was this emotion? Was this what Albus and Simon called emotion? What was he seeing? This was not a traumatic memory of his. He _had_ no traumatic memories.

" _I was drunk. I was drunk. I'm not responsible. It was a bad night, I swear. It was a bad night. I didn't mean to. I didn't… NOOOOO!"_

" _He did not care,_ Albus' voice said to himself _. "He did not care about anything. He was twelve years old, still a preteen child but he was… there was no other word for it, a sociopath."_

" _I was wrong,"_ Albus' voice said again. _"This is unusual. He's screaming, he's emotional, he's crying and all for Simon. He-he actually cares. He truly cares. Is this the same boy who murdered Malcolm in cold blood?"_

No. No. Albus did not understand. He could not. Seth did not murder him in cold blood. The curse on Simon would weaken if Malcolm died. Seth saved Simon's life and as far as he was concerned, Simon was a better person than Malcolm. Whoever thought Malcolm deserved to live truly had no heart. So, did Seth even care about hearts?

" _My son, my ungrateful swine of a son dares to command me. Dead I might be, he will not command me. Not me, not I who gave birth and raised that insignificant speck of a child!"_

What was most painful was hearing those he knew and loved the most. Love? _Love?_ Was _this_ the love Albus talked about? He could _have_ it. It was painful. It was evil. Why was it causing so much pain. He felt scabbed hands take him forcefully up, try to expose his clamped mouth but he could not resist. Seth could never cast a Patronus. He was brilliant but a Patronus was hard. He did not have the emotion of happiness to cast anything like it. What was this?

" _I love him! Why doesn't he see it?"_ Sierra's voice cried, sobbed to herself, probably inside in a place Seth could never see. _"I am devoted to him, he's my brother, and he- I would walk through the depths of hell by his side. Why am I just an object to him?"_

" _I always wanted to make people happy. I never failed but now… he's hard. I can never get a smile from him. I love him so much,"_ Sophie's pitiful voice muttered to herself. _"He means the world to me. Why is he so cruel? Why so pointlessly cruel? Why doesn't he care? Why do I have to fall in love with the one person who doesn't notice my existence?"_

" _He's my friend. My best friend. Why- why did he murder on_ my _behalf?"_ Simon asked himself. _"How could I have been so stupid? He never cared. People love him and he doesn't care. Al begs him and he turns away. He watched Hogsmeade burn and he didn't care. How could anyone think I'd want a house founded on blood? So… why don't I hate him?"_

" _I need my sister,"_ Albus' voice muttered. _"My brother. Seth screamed into my shoulders over Simon but he just doesn't care. He loves his sister but he won't admit it to himself. He's sick. Nobody else gets this about him but he truly is sick…_

 _Was he really sick? Did he really, truly, lack all sense of emotion? Was this an ignorance of the concept of love or did he seriously not feel it? No, he did feel it. He saw it. Seth would go insane if anything happened to Simon or Sierra, he begged for her safety. He begged Samantha. He was just ignorant. He did not recognize love._

 _He did not recognize love…_

" _I wonder if he will ever realize how I feel about him," Maria's voice wondered. "I could grant him so much more than any other girl on this planet. Sad, he only thinks of his friend. I guess… I'm not worthy."_

 _Not worthy…_

" _I do not hate Seth,"_ Albus' voice said again, clearer than ever. _"I pity him. A boy raised without feeling, emotion, ethics or morals, not even a conscience. He just has a redemption, two people in the world who bring his humanity out. One loves him regardless of what he does and the other is now beginning to realize what sort of person he made friends with. The truth is, Seth is a monster. And he is sick._

 _Sick…_

Seth burst into tears as the Dementor clamped its mouth around his. What was this he was feeling? Was this _their_ emotions? Was this remorse on his part? How could he feel remorse? He was not supposed to feel remorse! How fitting, the one boy without a soul would lose his forever. "NO!" he screamed into its mouth. He tried pushing it away but he could not. There was no one to help him. He would die alone. Just as he saw himself dying. No Simon. No Sierra. No Sophie. No Albus. He'd just be empty and in a few years, dead. He felt something in him move, something being forced out. He felt his vision blur. He felt his mind wrecking itself, for a second he could not even remember who he was thinking about the minute before. Then…

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Seth was let go, something in him let free but still hurt, still damaged somehow. It was reforming itself. Seth saw his friend attacking with a spider monkey, saw him running around, having it guard Seth with its life. Simon stood in front of him and that was the last thing Seth saw. He could barely keep himself awake, he tried, he really did, wanted to reach out, to say something to him, but he couldn't. Not this time. He rolled over and stared up at the sky, his mind running through everything he had seen. He had no emotion, no trauma, nothing to use against him, so he was given the emotions of his victims instead. There was no escaping a Dementor's power. He shut his eyes, falling into darkness.


	39. The Final Battle

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 35: The Final Battle**

Laura and Fauna continued to stick together throughout the battle. Laura was getting exhausted, even her adrenaline failing. She knew she couldn't go on much longer but sheer willpower kept her going. Born from Professor Cora Redgrow, Fauna waved her wand in a slashing position. The grass on the once clean and kempt courtyard Lycah and Hagrid before her always looked after was uprooted from the ground and turned into burning iron. Laura widened her eyes in impressed shock as it struck an Arsenal member from the horde clean in the face. She threw herself to the ground to avoid a jet of green light, rolled away from a Cruciatus curse, and fired a Trip-Jinx. Another tripped over and fell back into another. Both tumbling Arsenal members met a blast from Fauna's wand.

Kabe was meanwhile firing spells madly. He was still twelve, barely knew more spells than most twelve years but his role as Hufflepuff's new Heir seemed to come so naturally. He hid himself so well, rushed through the Reservation members and the Arsenal members, going right through them, even hurting them if he appeared as a rock. He made his way to where Hugo was. Fora would've wanted Hugo to be alive and sane. Kabe had to save him.

Hugo was _still_ being tortured. Hugo was still being tortured, writhing from a merciless torture session from an Arsenal member. They did not let up at all until Kabe, Laura and Fauna united at the same point. Kabe jumped, "NO!"

Lily was on the ground, Alpha, who had evidently tried jumping in to protect them was also down, Frank unconscious, and Hugo being tortured for who-knew-how-long. _"Stupefy!"_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light burst from behind a bush and the Arsenal member fell dead. Quick jets of light took them all out and Fauna moved the earth to unbalance them as much as possible. Proxima crawled out, looking weak and loopy but nonetheless strong enough to do what she did. She nodded shortly at Fauna and bent down by Alpha while Kabe checked Hugo. Laura seemed distracted by Mark who was on the floor. She was not with the events now but Kabe was trying to calm Hugo down. Hugo was still hurting, still screaming, even after the Curse had passed. Albus tried picking him up but he screamed "NO" and nearly hit back at him.

Hugo looked unhinged. Not completely insane but unhinged. Something in him had snapped and it was too late to put it back together. Only time could do that, if anything. Alpha, who had just woken up by Proxima's wand, bent over Lily and tried reviving her next before getting to Frank. Lily seemed ok as she took Hugo into her arms and hugged him. That at least seemed to calm him down somewhat but he still shook, breathed heavily, clutching her shoulder tightly. He wasn't screaming anymore. He was just shaking, his eyes widened in shock and terror, shaking his violently as if trying to knock something out of him. At least this area was almost clean, most of the fighters by the forest and the lake.

 _Limbo…_

 _Bursts of light erupted from Albus' very essence. He knew who he was fighting, and he fought almost desperately. He also found himself far more capable to use nonverbal spells. Just thinking of the spell itself send it spiraling towards Voldemort. Or should he say Tom Riddle? The young, handsome man stood against him, far more powerful in actuality, but in a soul battle, the two are equal. Albus caught sight of the Partnership Rune of Tom's forehead. He kept thinking of vanishing spells or erasures, but none of it seemed to work. It was always blocked or parried and Albus found himself forced to dodge jets of light._

 _The two were both holding back, both unwilling to kill. If Albus died, he dragged Tom with him and if Tom died, he dragged Albus with him. He had to trick the sliver of the soul. He had to fool it. He stopped and eyed him steadily. That was it. It was just a_ sliver. _Which meant, while souls might have been equal, halves were just that. And slivers were even less which meant Albus only failed because he did not go all out._

 _He ran forth through the white haze of limbo, leaping on Tom. He blocked an anticipated spell, bursting with explosive energy. He felt himself weaken, dying, his own self just ceasing to exist. Tom yelled a curse but Albus ignored it, enduring it as he thought the vanishing spell with all his might. He rolled off as Tom exploded in jets of green light. Albus sent his own curse, feeling even more weakened, like his knees would give way at any second. If they did, he was dead. Finally, after firing a jet of red light against the jet of green, the two fought it out. The Killing Curse was usually unblockable but with Voldemort so weak and Albus a little stronger, he managed to push it back against him._

 _Albus snapped awake just before it hit, hearing a cold, high screeching scream in the night. Or in his head. Somewhere far off._

Albus found himself in the castle. His body must've been moved. Albus looked at his own forearm, thinking first of Mark. Was he ok? Or did he die too? The Rune of Partnership was still there. Albus knew Voldemort was disconnected from it, but that meant he and Mark were still connected. What this meant about Incommodo, Albus did not know. Would he drop dead again when Incommodo was defeated? Probably not.

Albus got up and looked around more. It looked to be a dungeon room. He found many bodies beside him. Most of them were DA members. The Patil twins, even the former Minister Owen Cauldwell. That meant Albus was thought to be dead. He wondered who moved him. Seth? Albus sat up and looked around. There were also students. Thankfully, no one he knew. They were students he hardly knew. He thought he even recognized the bodies of some of the girls who used to follow Frank. Once or twice, he even caught a Slytherin student and two Ravenclaws.

 _Alexis…_

Albus rushed out as fast as he could in his present condition. He felt better now he was not using his own essence. He had a wand, something to channel the magic through. He was safer. He rushed up from what seemed to be a dungeon room, up the staircase and to the entrance hall. The rubble was all over the place. The staircase was collapsed, the ceiling above, or the first floor, was demolished. He thought he saw more bodies but he ignored them. The fight was still going outside. Incommodo was still visible fighting and two red-haired figures, what had to be Alex and Eric, were huddled around a spot. A fallen form. _Mark._

Albus rushed over, withdrawing his wand. The more active he was, the better he felt. The more alive and stronger he felt. It was strange, but he had to save the situation. He was free now.

Mark was on the ground. Albus knew he might've collapsed from the effects of the Rune spell. But if Albus could survive it, what about him? He jumped in front to face Incommodo. Mark looked to be breathing but Incommodo- Incommodo was different. He truly looked mad, almost insane but Ink was still there, still inside. Though Ink was inside against his own will, Herpo was back and he had come to England. He did not seem entirely stable though, he looked mad, almost crazy, his eyes wide and yellow, just as Incommodo's were, but his form was a tad bulkier but also slender and shorter. The beard falling was a tad longer too, and whiter and his scepter was brimming with energy. From the corner of his eye, Albus could see the yellow glow he was not supposed to look at.

Alex and Eric were still firing as support from behind, trying to get around Incommodo but Incommodo always stopping them. Twice, Eric looked to be dead before it turned out Alex had defended him. Albus stopped and raised his wand. _Avis._ A burst of twittering birds came from his wand and flew at Incommodo. Incommodo raised his scepter and let out a blast to kill them just as Alex waved his wand. The earth rippled and moved but Incommodo seemed unaffected. A force, some invisible energy, repelled them from getting closer and Albus was forced back. He could not get closer. The Orb was too dangerous and the scepter itself too powerful.

Eric waved his wand in fast, squiggly motions, using the earth and tree branches, even fallen tree trunks to twist and turn around them, holding them off. "We need a plan, a way through."

"Use the tree trunks to wrap themselves around him?" Albus proposed.

"Never," Alex sighed. "He'll just enflame them with- _Eric!"_

Eric was blasted by a wave of Fiendfyre. Alex was certain he was dead when he saw his left arm in a different angle than his right, clearly broken and blackened. Eric was heaving as Alex bent down and Albus turned to Incommodo to hold him off desperately. _"Sectum Exosso!"_

Eric's arm was taken clean off, separating it from the rest of his body before the cursed fire could spread. Alex was worrying over Eric now, leaving Mark defenseless and Albus standing over him. _"Fulgeo!"_

A straight red beam of light shot straight out so fast, it was nearly impossible to dodge or block in time. But it just seemed to veer off tangent. Albus dived to the side from a jet of green light, and then a wave of green light he was forced to back away from, using the trees to hold it back, but killing the trees in the process. They were fighting in the forest now. At least Albus moved the battle away from Mark, to a safer place.

" _Stupefy!"_

It was parried in an instant, and Albus looked away from the orb's yellow glow, shielding his eyes but costing himself the sense of sight when Incommodo fired _"Artus Confusus."_

He felt a curse hit him straight in the stomach and he fell over, staring up, unsure of what hit him. He didn't feel different… He got up, intending to use what his brain told him was his left arm, only to find his right leg moving. He moved his head but instead, his shoulder moved. Albus was disoriented. Incommodo mixed his limbs up, he mixed up on what was what according to his own brain. He was going to die now. This time for sure. He braced himself for the second jet of green light to hit him when, before he knew it, Apollo walked in. The boy stared ahead, his eyes rather wide. Incommodo turned to him. _"You."_

"Me," Apollo said calmly. Apollo walked over to him, uncaring towards the danger. Incommodo raised his scepter but it shuddered. He stopped, possibly remembering the last time he faced Apollo. Unlike the last time though, Apollo did not seem scared. Albus did not know how Apollo managed to face this monstrosity, but he did. Incommodo decided not to risk it either, and allowed the orb to color itself yellow. Apollo just stared straight at it, his body going stiff for a second, nearing death. Albus stared at Apollo, worried, not daring to turn to the orb, if he even could. That was it, once it glowed, Apollo would drop and die.

Then, out of the trees, an arrow sailed through the air and struck the orb, cracked it, and took the color from it. All glowing stopped and Apollo blinked shortly as Incommodo stepped back, regarding Apollo curiously. "Your effort is doomed."

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Without a third wand, the scepter did not release a wave but just three jets going off in different directions. One barely missed Albus but another made straight for Apollo. The boy stepped aside calmly as a herd of centaurs cantered from beyond the trees. They stared threateningly at Incommodo. Then…

A wave of darkened fire, so liquid and fluid it looked like lava, rushed through the area. The Centaurs galloped away, scattered away and Apollo was just left alone. Like a bubble enveloped him. Then, he started showing emotion. Albus understood now. The boy was scared. He was terrified. One false move would give him more pain, he just erased his face of emotion when facing him. Albus wished he could jump Incommodo but he was still disoriented. Apollo rolled aside, staring up and Albus tried getting to him in vain as Incommodo repelled Albus with a burst of energy from the scepter. It seemed hopeless. And then…

Mark jumped from the entrance to the forest, firing jet after jet. Albus sighed in relief as Mark Wallader rolled away from one jet. He faced the cracked orb of the scepter and raised his wand, _"Accio Scepter orb!"_

The orb shuddered but stayed in place. However, as it shuddered, Incommodo found himself trying to retain his grip on it. It was charmed with anti-theft defensive charms but it still reacted. As Incommodo gripped it more tightly, Mark used the five-second interval to dive to the ground and fire a jet of fiery red light. Albus thought he might have had a chance but a simple burst of energy repelled it and Incommodo raised it again, "You'll need stronger than that, boy! You've picked the very wrong old man to mess with! Don't you see? I'M IMMORTAL! _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Mark used a trees branch to multiply itself and wrap itself around thin air in front of the blast simultaneously. Always defensive and always, since first year, difficult to get a spell through to him, Mark flicked his wand, _"Firmo Animo!"_

The branches left came alive, took all movement and leapt from the air, climbing on top of each other like little stick men to attack Incommodo. At the same time, Mark sent a burst of birds at Incommodo and twirled his wand to send a burst of fire, a cheapened form of fire very unlike its darker form but still strong and ferocious. He dove away from a jet of green light and watched as Incommodo faced them. The birds disintegrated in thin air, the fire turned on Mark and the sticks and branches snapped themselves apart. Albus yelled for Mark but it was easily dealt with. _"Ignis Concedo."_

Mark rushed headfirst into the fire. All Albus could see was a bunch of flames as Apollo crawled away from the noise. Centaurs were rushing back in now in greater numbers, but this time going for the battle itself. The scepter flew from the flames and landed just a few feet away. Apollo crawled over to it, seizing a wand from it and snapping it in half before throwing the pieces away. He rolled to the side, away from a jet of green light. Mark rolled out of the fire next, still whole and alive but scratched and bruised. The fire disappeared and the scepter flew back to its master, who looked absolutely furious. Mark raised in the air, his air lost, strangled, struggling and touching his neck, his face going blue.

"DIE!" Incommodo screamed madly.

The next two arrivals were girls. Aries and Laura rushed for two sides. Aries lifted all curses on Albus while Laura rushed for Incommodo. Laura was half of a pair that rushed him. The next arrival was Dubium himself. More fighters were making their way there, dueling their way into the forest. Arrows started firing nonstop as Laura fought Incommodo while Dubium turned his wand on Mark. That was when it happened. Mark was released and Incommodo was forced to repel all arrows and protect his Arsenal members that had arrived but Dubium stepped back, eyeing Mark with intense dislike as he yelled, _"Avada Kedavra."_

Mark was so nearly hit, Mark and Aries widened their eyes. Aries managed to protect him by lengthening a thick tree branch nearby to take the blast. Mark stepped back as Laura took a position in front of Mark, firing a jet of red light just as Dubium turned on Aries. Aries blocked Dubium's jet just as Laura fired. Dubium blocked it and Mark's jet at once, and re-angled one from Albus. The stray jets hit Albus and knocked him back, winding him but Incommodo swooped in on Aries, preoccupying her just as Dubium turned to Laura, who was standing bravely protecting Mark.

" _Terminatio Morbus."_

Albus' stomach sank. Laura was hit with it, the same curse that nearly killed Simon… and Simon was lucky. She widened her young eyes as she fell back as Aries rushed for Incommodo next and Dubium turned and fought them both, once again engaging in a three-way fight. Mark gasped and reached out as Laura fell. She fell into his arms, staring up. Mark was shaking his head, "No, No, Laura, Laura, don't- don't you dare. Laura."

Albus crawled over as Aries dueled Incommodo madly. She kept him occupied, the three were dueling their way back to the grounds, the Arsenal members occupied fighting the Centaurs. Albus could see Harry, Ron and Hermione fighting to get close to Dubium and Incommodo. Scorpius was ducking around him too, trying to get to a weak point and Lucy was distracting him. Albus needed to help but- Mark and Laura…

"Mark, go on," Laura muttered weakly. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed, Albus knew she would not last much longer. It came from the scepter. "Fight them… it's what you're good at."

"You're gonna be fine, ok?" Mark told her. "Just- stay. Breathe."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Laura told him. Her body was resting now, her breathing getting lighter. Albus felt her, desperate to save her but knowing nothing could be done. "I- I could not…" she smiled weakly, "Maybe now… this world will be safe. The only sister I have left can- she can… I"- she sighed, eyes shut tightly. Albus' eyes grew watery as he touched her. Laura's eyes opened a tiny fraction and she said, in a weak, almost faded voice. "I could not possibly ask for a better way to die."

"Laura, please, not you, not you, please…" Mark muttered, but she rested now, her breathing steadily getting weaker. "Laura, Laura, No. Please, no."

"I love you, Mark," she muttered one final time.

Laura rested now, her eyes half open but sightless, useless, just staring into the canopy of the trees. Mark was in disbelief. Albus held him tightly, letting him rest, letting him cry. He just kept repeating, "She's dead. She's gone… I'll- I'll never see her again. _Why? WHY?_ "

Mark felt numb inside. Laura was his final childhood friend and she was dead. Not only, her final words were words of love. She loved him, after all that time, she had never moved on. Something stirred in him. An angry monster, something that wanted to rip and tear whoever was responsible for this to shreds. He needed _someone_ to blame. It was not purity, now Mark was convinced, it was destruction. People were evil. People took his mother and father, his best friend, his fiancé's father, and finally his childhood crush. He just looked- upset and angry all at once. Mark got up, looking furious and truly angry.

Mark screamed, shook himself, shook his head, pounding the ground, kicked the branches, anything to let out his anger. Laura was laying on the ground, staring up, and definitely dead. Laura. Laura Creevey. Little, wholesome, eager and innocent yet full of love… and she had died. Albus held Mark tight, trying to calm him, not sure what to do except tell him, "It's ok. Her pain is over. It's ok, Mark. It's ok."

"She- she…" Mark blinked once and looked up. The fight between Aries and Dubium and Incommodo was raging but the two were overwhelming Aries. She would be the next to die. Mark stared, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Wha"-

"I've HAD IT!" Mark screeched. "IVE HAD IT WITH AWAYS LOSING SOMEBODY I LOVE! I'VE HAD IT!"

Albus scrambled to get up, to follow a furious Mark who dove straight into the fight next. Albus called after him but Mark was ignoring him. Dubium was still strong and Mark fired a ferocious burst of fire from his wand at him, separating him from Aries and Incommodo. Albus arrived to help him too, the two finally facing Dubium. Perhaps, with their Rune of Partnership, Dubium might have trouble. _Might_. Dubium was still very powerful. He cast up defenses, cast down opposing enemies, and even uprooted trees to attack anyone nearby as clubs. Dementors were still hovering around him too, protecting him, attacking anyone who tried coming near him. Now he was separated, Harry, Ron and Hermione tried fighting him but the Dementors and his power together repelled them all. Harry stayed back.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

Harry summoned his old stag, Ron his terrier as Hermione fired out her otter. The three rushed the Dementors around him and tried fighting them back. Indeed, Dubium was still a threat. Mark began firing at Dubium wildly, the twins quickly joining in as support as usual. No, not support. This time, they took the front, they defended Mark insistently, no jet able to make it to their cousin. Albus was distracted by the far distance a body laying down, surrounded by Simon and a weakened Sophie and a hysterical Sierra. Seth was motionless, his mouth clamped shut and shaking his head as Simon tried picking him up.

"I dunno what happened," Simon insisted. "He- the dementors attacked and he- he just collapsed. I made _sure_ they didn't take his soul so- I dunno what…"

"Al…" Seth said weakly. "You're- you're alive… oh, good…" Sierra supported him up. Seth sat up, his eyes glassy and faraway. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything." Seth looked horrible. He just kept muttering an apology. Apologies to Simon, Sierra, Sophie, and even Albus. He was supported now, Sierra and Sophie were holding him up while Simon took the front, "Well, we've got a man down. We're getting this man to safety, Al take my side."

Albus did so, not even questioning the orders. They started casting spells through the area, however few Arsenal and Reservation members there were. Alexis was fighting not far off, beside Alpha and Lily. Maria ran out from inside the castle, alone looking unhurt. "What happened?" she demanded.

"How- how'd you know we're here?" Sierra demanded back.

"The Orb lets me know," Maria said. "Here, inside. Quick! _Cruento!"_ A powered Blood Curse sent a Reservation member down after smashing through the defenses. Albus got them all through, his eyes now on Mark and Dubium. The two were surrounded by Dementors that Harry, Ron and Hermione could not seem to break through. They needed an extra Patronus. "Go on, I've got unfinished business."

Albus rushed. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Albus' crow flew straight at the Dementors surrounding Dubium and with the otter and the stag repelled them all. Albus ran in to fight him one-on-one, hoping this time to use his condition to his own advantage and defeat him.

Albus' stomach sank. _No._ Albus raised his wand at the Reservation leader as Alexis' flames covered him. Albus thought _Expelliarmus._

Dubium sent a strong blast of heavy water to douse the flames. The mixture of fire and water together blocked the disarming charm as well and Dubium laughed, taking the fire in his control and turning to Pierre and Cherry who were not far off. He sent it at them. Before the fire hit, a wand sucked them in like a vacuum and standing in its way was Mark Wallader. Albus gasped. Mark was standing, eyes wide and glassy. Then, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER!"

Albus stepped back as Mark leapt at Dubium wildly, bravely and stupidly. Dubium laughed as Mark dueled him with very quick motions. Perhaps born from reflexes of Quidditch training, dueling practice or simply being Aries' future soul mate, with the temporary Rune leg given to him by Aries, Mark dueled madly. As madly as Dubium. As what happened between two angry duelers, the air combusted at some points but only Dubium attempted to use that to his advantage. The combustions in the air were merged at one point and he jumped back to create a fiery throwing star which made for Mark immediately.

Mark's response was a burst of dark water which crashed on Dubium immediately. He crashed Dubium into the lake but an invisible string took Mark by the legs and dragged him in too. The waves were slopping wildly, both casting even in the water, the water itself being used against each other, being formed into spheres of water to suffocate the other. Fish actually floated to the surface as did the Grindylows, many animals in it died in the battle as collateral damage before they took it out of water. That was when Dubium set a jet of green light at Mark.

Mark barely avoided it, actually rolled out of the way of another, and fired a jet of red light to impact Dubium in the face. "We need to beat him," Scorpius said, running up beside Albus, facing Dubium fearlessly. This chance was too rare to pass up. Dubium could be defeated. "Ready for a third round with him?" Scorpius asked Albus. "Al?"

"Don't slack, Scorps," Albus responded.

Scorpius and Albus rushed in next. Dubium let out a burst of force which suspended Mark in midair as he did with Hermione. Seeing what was about to happen, Albus sliced his wand, _"Sectumsempra!"_

The cut was blocked and instead of being killed, Mark landed against the beech tree where the golden trio were resting, exhausted from the fight. It seemed fighting the Dementors took a lot out of them. Dubium started dueling ferociously. It started with Dubium firing a spell at Albus, who jumped up, his jump magnified by a feather-light spell Scorpius used on him, and flipped over to land behind him. He blocked off a jet of yellow light and conjured _"Geminus Contego"_ to shield himself from a jet of black. He threw the shield at Dubium fiercely which was dissolved easily.

Scorpius meanwhile wasted no time. He went all out, not thinking of the spells he was using, just using what came to his mind, getting as vicious as he could, as vicious as even Proxima would allow herself to be. He fired the Cruciatus Curse and stepped aside from the Killing Curse before the night was illuminated with green light again, this time from Scorpius' wand. It was coupled with a fiery spell Dubium had to block off while Albus fired a Blood Curse.

"Malfoys are messy," Ron muttered to Harry who was watching from against the beech tree he, Ron and Hermione used to sit under. Harry had been weakened from the battle.

"We've had Scorpius over sometimes," Harry agreed. "He's always been calm, but when he duels… he's evil."

"So's our niece, it seems," Ron smirked tiredly.

Lucy had run in next, firing jet after jet wildly. Lucy was doing something new though. She was absorbing spells with a Vertex Curse, sucking them all up as one. _"Vertex! Vertex! Vertex!"_

One after another, it acted as a shield but sucking spells into a different dimension altogether. Sucked into nonexistence. Even Killing Curses. "Now… that is an interesting Curse a Malfoy invented," Hermione noted. "Absorb spells with it. Magic."

"Absorb?" Harry repeated. "Then, couldn't she send it all back?"

Hermione grinned weakly. "Yes… she could," he said.

Lucy wasted no time. She ducked under Dubium as Scorpius fired another Killing Curse at him. Dubium had to raise the earth all over again but just as he did so, Lucy yelled _"Praeter Vertex!"_

Ron grinned widely as Lucy's new curse expelled all the spells ever sucked by her back at Dubium's earthy shield. It blew up and Albus raised his wand and yelled, _"Planto Postulo!"_

Mark yelled, _"Coverto ad Gladium."_

The rubble turned into needles and swords at once, making for Dubium. Albus cast a Disarming Charm at him just as the swords and needles attacked. A burst of fire erupted, Fiendfyre, meant to attack them mercilessly but Scorpius and Lucy came together and worked. Mark conjured Cursed water again while Lucy took control of the little fire left and sent it back at Dubium. The water fell on Dubium next. Albus was not sure if it engulfed him or not nor what would happen if it did.

" _Stupefy!"_ Mark yelled from where he was. Dubium raised his wand to block it, re-angle it at Albus but he conjured a shield to send it back at him twofold. As Scorpius kept the flames under his control and dealing with Dubium, Albus waved his wand, _"Terra Permoveo!"_

Dubium was too occupied with parrying Mark's spell and Scorpius and Lucy, the fire crashed over him and the water crashed over him, both cancelling each other out but Mark and Scorpius used the steam from it to keep him down. The ground could not be stopped at the same time. This time, it hit. Dubium screamed as Mark grabbed hold of him and used a spell to send them high into the air. Albus sent a Knock-back Jinx at Dubium. It seemed to hit but being in the air did not make it mean much. A blast of orange light illuminated the skies as they fought in midair, Mark and Dubium. Dubium, still fierce and powerful, refusing to allow Mark a firm hold on him. Mark kicked him instead and they fell to the ground. Scorpius softened Mark's fall as Albus fired, _"Incarcerous!"_

As Mark bounced off the ground, he fired a well-aimed Blood Curse at Dubium's heart. The Curse was quick and true. Dubium was hit in the chest and he stared ahead in shock. The last millisecond of his life was spent marveling at how three young students had managed in a time when he could take on three adults and those same students. Mark stared with wide eyes, disbelievingly. He'd done it again, he'd killed someone. But this time, he had done without the use of the Dark Arts. Dubium fell back. "No…" Scorpius muttered.

"You- you killed him…" Lucy muttered. _"You?"_

"Me… I killed Soto, did you _doubt_ me?"

"No," Albus grunted, staring at his body. "But the last time you killed someone, you used Dark Magic."

"Well, now I just proved Dark Magic is useless," Mark grunted. "You just act too impulsively."

"Well- what happened to"-

Scorpius was interrupted by Alex and Eric rushing forward. Alex seemed bloodied up and Eric barely standing, his arm no longer there. "Mark, you ok? What happened?"

Mark looked up with a final look, "Laura's dead."

Scorpius blinked in shock. Lucy looked from Mark to Scorpius, unsure of what to say. Mark lost his balance and his knees gave way, finally sobbing over Alex's shoulder. Eric had crawled over to hold him and Albus sighed, falling down too, unsure of where to go from there. The Reservation was finished. Or at least Dubium was. What Seth would do was beyond him. At least until the next five minutes passed. As Dubium died, the Reservation members all stopped and looked in fear. They looked clueless as the Arsenal seemed to be taking over instead. The Goblins actually fled into the forest with the vampires and Werewolves, Lancet and Neil chasing after them. Acromantula fled in too and the Centaurs gave chase, ready to police their own forest, possibly take over the Unseen Lands.

Then… "Turn on each other," an emotionless yet weak, almost deadened voice sounding like Seth's blaring through the grounds. "Your… _second Praetor_ commands it."

No choice. None at all. Any who disobeyed would definitely die now. Seth just watched with a neutral expression from a high window as the Reservation members acted. Albus expected them to turn, but they did not. Instead, most of them turned their wands on themselves, refusing to take an order from Seth, some willing to go down with their own beliefs. Some, few, turned on each other, others tried fleeing. But no matter what happened, the end was the same. Every single one of them, from Lady Ruse to Kalia, all Reservation who were in the grounds that night ended up dead.

Aries was now dueling with Incommodo directly, scepter to wand. Incommodo looked set with fury, casting madly at her, showing his most powerful spells to kill her and everyone around him. Few could get near enough to aid either party though as the air around them was reaching boiling point, sparks combusting at different area and even being controlled and sent. Many fighters, including a loopy Hugo and a semi-conscious Lily as well as an impressed Albus actually stopped to watch their duel progress.

" _Ignis!"_ Incommodo yelled and from his scepter, enhancing it tenfold to a level of a lava lake.

" _Aqua! Unda Imperium!"_ Aries summoned a great amount of water from the lake to take the fire and even froze it. Incommodo shattered the icy block into thousands of little icicles which were sharpened and sent at her. She raised her wand nonverbally to reduce them to nothing more than water which fell in droplets to the floor again.

So quick in her motions, the droplets transfigured into icicle daggers and rushed at Incommodo so swiftly, if his scepter did not expel a repellant upon mere movement, he wouldn't have been able to parry them all. _"Terra Golem Imperium!"_ Incommodo growled ominously, and a great mound of earth rose up to attack her.

It looked like some kind of earth golem and Aries had to activate her Amulet to stop any physical contact. So weak from its lost power, the shield shattered on impact but it left her safe. It still shook the ground as it made contact with the shield and she backed away. A burst of air from her wand disintegrated some of it, eroding some of the earth at an accelerated pace but the golem was still moving. She looked far outmatched. Once again, Incommodo sent a burst of fire at her, surrounding her, and Aries did the same, using her own fire to stop his from coming closer. This enflamed the whole area within a few yards though and a great amount of smoke came up from both sides like both wands were spewing volcanoes. The ash and soot in the air around them created a hostile environment and as their smoke clouds clashed, lightning struck dangerously towards Aries just as the earth golem struck and a jet of green light burst towards her.

Aries ducked behind the earth golem, letting it take the blast instead while raising her want at the lightning, _"Fulgur Imperium!"_

The lightning was controlled and it struck at Incommodo and the Golem at once. A wave of the scepter redirected some of it at the castle and destroyed the Astronomy tower easily while another part was allowed to sizzle around him as he summoned a greater amount of water that Aries ever did and mixed it with the lightning. He sent the electrified jolt at the girl before turning around. Aries moved the earth enough for the golem to take the blast instead and it fell apart at the legs, making it motionless. Once again, Incommodo sent Fiendfyre at Aries but she countered it with Cursed water as Scorpius could do. Just as what happened with Dubium, their clash created something like cursed steam which Aries barely avoided and raised her wand at the Golem. _"Imperium!"_ The earth from the motionless golem rose up and she yelled again, _"Terra Entrappa."_

The earth covered both Incommodo and the steam in an earthy dome. It had looked like she had won, trapping him with cursed steam when the earth blew apart and the steam evaporated into the air. The pieces of the earth flew at Aries again which she repelled easily, disintegrating them into sand which was blown at Incommodo along with some fire, accelerating its transformation into glass. Incommodo moved his scepter to have the glass shatter and fall into pieces as he fired a jet of green light.

Aries responded by throwing up a Vertex similar to Lucy's and absorbing the jet of green light. She did not wait though. Jumping from a ring of lightning struck from Incommodo's wand, she summoned another wormhole and the jet of green light flew at Incommodo from behind just as she sent a burst of fire and lightning at once. The lightning was redirected again at the lake which electrified a great deal. Incommodo took control of it and sent it at her but she summoned a Tiger with a Rune Spell and it took the kill instead as Incommodo cried, _"Terra Dimoveo!"_

The earth split up easily into deep trenches which Aries was forced to fall into. Finally having stumbled in, Incommodo waved his scepter easily and the earth buried Aries. She barely managed to free her upper body but she was motionless, the earth having buried her legs. Once again, a jet of green light was fired, this one like a dome, similar to what he had done to Albus one year ago. It looked like there was no escape. Luckily, the watchers were too far away to be effected but Aries touched her Amulet and a great shield surrounded her, a dome just like the green dome expanding towards her. The two clashed and the earth shook, like the Killing Curse actually being blocked created a great disturbance. Eventually, Aries' shield shattered again and the Amulet lost its glow while the dome continued on its course.

As if responding to her mere thoughts, the earth she was trapped in moved her further back as if responding to windless, nonverbal magic. The earth shaking cracked the ground enough for her to break free with an extra curse and she raised her wand, _"Stolidus Tardus!"_

" _Legilimens!"_ Incommodo cried.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ she yelled.

The Retardation curse was cancelled upon attacking her own mind at the same time she yelled the Killing Curse, actually pitting them both against each other in a soul battle. It lasted such a short time though.Aries leapt at Herpo the Foul himself, ignoring the shaky boy beside him. Even there, the battle was intense. Burst of magic expelled from both bodies, the battle was dangerous to both of them. Neither stopped to reconsider such a fight and jets of green, red, and gold burst out of both bodies, exhausting both of them. The boy of seven screamed as he ran away, begging for it all to stop. It was only at the very last minute when Mortimer himself fought back and attacked not Aries but Herpo. The battle stopped there.

Both fighters were exhausted, both furious, especially Incommodo. He raised his wand with a shaky hand and yelled, _"Terminatio Morbus."_

" _Terminatio Morbus,"_ Aries muttered back, allowing the two to clash in midair. The two curses cancelled each other out just as Seth had insisted the year before. Incommodo was still looking exhausted but Aries was slowly recovering, her Amulet accelerating her healing.

Just as Incommodo sent yet another burst of Fiendfyre, Aries actually Imperiused a Reservation's vampire to take the blast instead and she threw the remains at Incommodo who raised his scepter determinedly, _"Crucio!"_

Aries' wand conjured a small orb of light at the tip which absorbed the curse more and more. More and more, the curse continued going and more and more, Aries absorbed it. The battle, it looked, was reaching its conclusion. With a wave of the wand, the earth moved under him suddenly and she blasted the absorbed Cruciatus Curses at him with all their power. This curse made full impact and she raised her wand again, _"Sectum."_

The scepter broke in two. Incommodo screamed in fury and set off another burst of green light from one last spare wand but this was easily dodged. Sensing victory, Aries propelled herself forward, raising her wand a final time. She did not cast a Killing Curse but something sharp extended from the tip of her wand, impaling itself into Incommodo's stomach. She kicked him off and sent Fiendfyre at the scepter, destroying the last of whatever was inside. The battle was over and the crowd cheered. Aries did not even nod in self-conceit or arrogance. She just sat down, breathlessly, staring ahead like she had used up the last of her magic and without a warning, fell back into nothingness.

Upon Incommodo's defeat, his own body disappeared, disintegrated almost, leaving nothing but a familiar body behind. Mortimer Ink was finally free, staring up sightlessly at the morning sky. The Arsenal members stopped, terrified at the defeat of their master. Aries was unconscious, many actually tried killing her, convinced her death would bring him back but Louis and Fred jumped in front to fight them off and so did Harry and Ron. The rest were forced to flee the battle, some back to Hogsmeade and some into the forest, many begging for their lives.

 _Limbo…_

Albus knew what happened when it did. He found himself at the crossroads once more. The remnants of the Partnership Rune seemed to have temporarily knocked Albus out again but he knew this time it was temporary. Incommodo falling put him with Ink inside, the two still probably connected even though the Rune had expired. Albus sat across from the seven year-old boy. Mortimer Ink.

"You're free now," Albus told the boy.

"The Wizarding world will never forgive the name Mortimer Ink," the boy said in a small, quiet, uncertain voice.

"The world of the living is separate from the world of the dead," Albus told him. "It doesn't matter anymore. You can be at peace, now."

"I'm sorry… for everything," Mortimer said genuinely. "If I knew what trouble the Scepter would've caused, I would've never… it was so painful. The entrance of a whole other soul into my small body… I think _he_ kept me alive. If it was any other soul, I… this shouldn't have happened. The scepter, Greece, my murder of Abraxas, the war, everything…"

"Mortimer"-

"And your ancestor, Albatross Potter," Mortimer recalled. "I destroyed his life and his brother's life."

"You're free," Albus told him. "You can go. Don't think about it anymore."

Mortimer's eyes grew teary as he looked down, tears dropping from his eyes, hiding them, shaking his small body so hard. Albus did not know how to comfort someone like this. He was tragic. The boy knew what he was responsible for in adulthood. He must have been dead for so long, trapped in this limbo for so long. Now, of all times, after over a hundred years, he was free. Would he take that opportunity? Albus could not tell. He had a feeling what his choice would be though. Mortimer slowly looked up, looking from one road to the other. It was time, Albus knew, for both choices to be made. Albus himself would choose too, eventually, when his own time came.

"I need to go back," Mortimer whispered. "I… I never wanted to die. Maybe then, my name might be acknowledged. I'm sorry… I must reject death."

Mortimer did not wait for any comment. Albus stayed silent as he watched him walk the path of the serpent. Albus did not know what the road looked like to him, but he knew where Mortimer would return to. He was a ghost now, Albus thought as he disappeared into the serpent's cottage. A ghost in Hogwarts, perhaps a ghost to seclude himself on the Astronomy tower as Incommodo had done in adulthood. Albus watched the boy disappear before turning back to walk back into life once more. And for the first time in a while, he smiled.


	40. The Final Conquest

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 37: The Final Conquest**

Albus had to take some time to recover. He was still getting used to the fact that he was allowed a second chance at life. In fact, he and Apollo had earned a second chance. It seemed almost incredible that after so much death, those who were most threatened managed to live. Albus almost felt guilty. A part of him felt that he should have walked the path with James. Life was not the same. He wondered if this was how a ghost usually felt. Albus knew he would need time to get back in touch with the world and come to the realization that he was indeed still alive. And this realization would have to come to a world without Rose or James, a world where Hugo was still distressed and borderline unhinged, and a world where Mark needed a serious break.

The injured came and went. Injuries were very drastic, some drastic enough to earn them trips to St. Mungo's which was one of the first places to reopen. Healers teemed in, some under free volunteer work, to help care for the wounded. The dead were buried of course and a funeral would be held for them only after everyone had recovered. Hogwarts was half destroyed, Hogsmeade was mostly destroyed, Diagon Alley was completely decimated, and the British Wizarding world, not to mention the Muggle world was still in recovery. There was a lot of work to do to bring everything back to the way it belonged and it would be very difficult to do so, not to mention take a very long time.

Two weeks after the battle, they had discovered a boy hiding in the ruins of Hogsmeade and when Harry brought him to the school at his request, Albus and Alexis had a shock. Looking battered and exhausted, it was Alexander Ackerly. Alexis, injured from her fights, was shocked and Alexander refused to talk with officials there. Harry just took his word for it and left him with Alexis. Albus was confused too. He gathered from Alexander that he had ran away after spending not even five minutes with his mother after ending up in the Portkey center, he just broke away from her hand, snatched a Portkey to Britain, and got to Hogsmeade by himself.

"How did you even manage?" Albus asked, basically asking on Alexis' behalf since she could barely speak.

"I got through Platform nine and three quarters and followed the tracks, stopping at villages along the way and nicking food," Alexander said honestly, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Ale"- Alexis took a deep breath as she clutched her brother's hand. "That was- foolish. _Idiotic."_

"No, it was smart," Alexander insisted. "You should've seen how I got past the guard in the International Portkey center."

What shocked Albus, but apparently not Alexis, was the letter she got from her mother. The letter was so short and curt, it made Albus appreciate the parents he had, even his father who Albus was going through great lengths to avoid.

 _If you were going to live and Alexander to run away from me, why bother sending him to me in the first place?_

"I'm not sure if that's her being her sassy self, or if she really, really doesn't care," Alexis sighed.

Albus remained in the hospital wing for weeks, rarely leaving the bed. It was not out of illness or fatigue that he remained, but out of habit and a serious lack of sleeping space. Madam Pomfrey was allowed to return now Incommodo was gone and Harry stayed at Hogwarts, watching over it with the few remaining teachers like Sorrow. It was not just Albus who remained in the hospital wing, many students stayed there. The castle was still damaged, many dormitories were still being repaired and some students still chose to study in the library. With so many dormitories under repairs, the few safe areas became sleeping quarters, from the library to even hallways. Mark for one slept against the wall by the hospital wing, sobbing into Alex's shoulder, sometimes going to bed sobbing, muttering Laura's name over and over, as if trying to make sure he would never forget her. Aries stayed by Mark's side as they waited for news on Eric who was armless. Even Scorpius was there. Scorpius had stopped snogging Lucy so much. Now the war was over and they realized they had their lives ahead, they started acting more like a normal couple.

What did not help the feeling of overcrowded was when the parents started rushing into the castle. For many students, it was the first time they saw their kids in a very long time. Melvin actually burst into tears when he hugged his own parents, who had apparently been stuck outside during a vacation when Incommodo shut the country off. The help that came was in the form of Albus' uncle Percy and his Aunt Hermione who looked distraught. Her daughter's death had devastated her. His Uncle Ron was actually silent as the grave, unsure of how to manage. Now Albus looked back, a few Weasleys ended up dead. His Uncle George, Molly, and Rose now.

Apollo disappeared. Aries was not saying where he went but it was clear to those who knew him well enough that he retired back to the North Tower which, thankfully, was still standing. Still, he showed up at night sometimes, when few were awake. The dungeons were still standing as well, being below ground and the Hufflepuff common room was untouched. Gryffindor tower on the other hand was cordoned off and Ravenclaw tower was deemed unsafe until efforts went underway to rebuild it. The surprising thing was that some parts of the castle started repairing themselves. Hogwarts showed a part of it that was never known before. A memento from the founders. Sorrow reported that every stone of the castle had a Rune Spell based on the Rune of Heritage drawn on it so if ever the castle was destroyed, it would renew itself, given time.

The entirety of the Hogwarts Guard was injured. Thankfully, the dead Albus knew of was the worst of it. Morpheus, Fora, Laura, Riley and Rose were dead but the rest were injured with severity ranging, some lasting and some not. Eric was without a left arm which thankfully was not his wand arm, Sophie, Alpha, Lily and Frank were all comatose and Seth's body did not seem able to decide whether it was dead or alive. Other members were cut, bruised or otherwise beaten. Albus himself sported burns from jets of fire, or cuts and scrapes, but he was one of the lucky ones. The only one in the hospital wing who remained uninjured was Alexander Ackerly.

The DA was beaten majorly. Being in the front lines the entire war, they were picked off one by one. At least their leadership was untouched, now it had triumphed, some of its supporters had left to the ruins that were their homes. Another thing that gave the DA something to worry about was Lancet. The boy never transformed back into a human after the full moon. He was stuck as a Werewolf, howling. Neil, who had gone through his first transformation, was strangely quiet about his new condition. It was not until a month after the first transformation when he turned back into a human, through pain and screams. As he screamed, the glass shattered, bedposts folded in on themselves, and a loud crack like a gunshot signaled someone's bone just snapped. Lancet was quickly taken away into another room for healers to examine.

So, everyone waited patiently as the castle rebuilt itself, some with supervision and some done by itself. Surprisingly, Lysander was prowling around with his wolf, still in possession of the Headmaster's office. Incommodo had never gotten it off him and it was just as well. The portraits were under no one's command and so did not visit other portraits to report to him, the Pensieve had only the memory of his Albus had provided, and the spiral staircase leading up was still half faulty. The Astronomy tower was also being repaired and the one overseeing was not a person but a ghost. Mortimer Ink, seven years old and still traumatized by the events of his life, sat by the repaired tower, bound to the Astronomy tower as the place he would reside when it was finished.

It was not until May when Lysnder gave up his position, sighing in relief. His twin, Lorcan, gave him a hug and whispered something Albus assumed was encouragement to him. Lysander smiled slightly, glad to see Lorcan was beginning to make a recovery from his own experiences. It was good to see Lorcan had recovered. It was better than Albus could say for Eric, who had lost an arm and was ordering a prosthetic from St. Mungo's. Alpha was beaten horribly, his face blue from lack of breathing and kept alive only by air spells being delivered into his open mouth constantly. Hugo was still in pain, still feeling the Cruciatus Curse's pain, no counter-curse able to lift it just yet. They said he needed time, not magic.

"Apollo," Aries said in a quiet voice one day.

Apollo turned to his sister. He still seemed the tiniest bit shaky but she considered him. Apollo was incredibly brave during the battle and with minimal help from Aries, he managed to live. Albus watched, curious to see what she had in store. A red-eyed, grieved Mark watched too, from over Alex's shoulder. Albus knew Mark was depressed again, the loss of Laura seemed to have hit him hard. Aries and Apollo were staring at each other until, finally, Aries bowed her head to take her Amulet off. Its glow was feeble, almost dead. She looked at it with a strange expression for a minute before handing it over. Apollo bowed his own head, allowing her to click it around his neck.

"It's yours," she said quietly. "I won't be needing it anymore." Apollo did not say a word. He just looked, Aries herself seemed torn but she did not ask for it back or anything. "It's just us now, we continue the line, and you- you'll be doing it far better than I ever could. I know that now, that you were always the future of our family. You're going to grow up and create something for yourself, make a name, and be known and loved, like Dumbledore did before you. You can see it, can't you, Apollo?"

"You will have to wait and see," Apollo said neutrally, expression forever remaining unsurprised.

Aries got up and left, looking very humbled and changed. She looked strange without her Amulet but it was admittedly a welcome sight. "Hey… you told me I would die, right? You really had me going. So, was this a trick or were you fooled?"

Apollo blinked. He might have never been talked to this way before. He remained staring at Albus for a time, looking curiously before finally saying, "I foresaw the concoction being made, I foresaw a boy running out to fetch some blood before falling to Dementors, and I saw you dying, I saw you facing the crossroads. I made the logical assumption that you had died and you did. You chose to take a second chance up but your soul was still expelled. That is called death." Albus blinked unconvinced. Had Apollo made a mistake? Was he wrong?

"So… you made a mistake," Albus noted.

Apollo blinked again, surprised again. "My visions do not make mistakes… I saw this one in the crystal ball. Those futures are always uncertain." He drew closer slightly and said, "You should not test death. You are lucky to have escaped."

"I thought death was a friend," Albus yawned.

"It is a friend," Apollo said. "And you should not test or disrespect friends."

"I won't," Albus assured him. "Trust me, I've made peace. You sort of forced me to."

Apollo gave him a final look before walking out of the hospital wing. He walked so freely now, Aries tightly beside him, embracing him, keeping him close. Albus knew that the boy had a long life ahead of him, longer than most, and the boy would have his own adventure to take. He wondered what sort of a Wizard he would make, what sort of life he would lead, and how he would die. Perhaps Apollo knew, perhaps he did not. He did not know everything. Albus was still not convinced. He had been told before that Apollo was never wrong… yet, Albus lived. Perhaps the boy also possessed pride. An inability to admit he had been wrong. He smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

The war was over. It truly was over and Albus had a life to live. Hopefully a long one with Alexis right beside him. And the Hogwarts Guard, it would never split up. He would make sure of that. They were no longer needed but they had become friends. It was clear now that they would grow up and make lives for themselves and they would keep in touch and see what sort of futures they could make.

This by no means meant that everything was ok. Things had changed a great deal. The Reservation left in the Ministry was holed up there but they were putting up a good defense. Rumor had it someone new had tried taking charge and was leading their defense of the Ministry's underground headquarters. They held little to no influence though. The Reservation members around the country were being rounded up and the Arsenal had fled to different areas. It was well known that Knockturn Alley had become a hotbed for Arsenal members to hide and open fields were another area for them to hide encampments before arranging safe passage out. Even a month later, there was still no sign of Aramaster or his small gang of three.

With no real Ministry, the Wizarding world finally descended into a state of anarchy. Muggles had begun rioting, having kept their anger in until after the war for being lied to. Albus was still wrapping his head around the fact that Muggles knew now, and a war with them seemed likely. Wizards would have to adapt and just disappear, never show themselves again, and live within Muggle repelling charms. The only ones keeping the peace were the DA, who had suffered so many losses they were beginning to find it difficult. Nobody took charge as a Minister except Percy and few were willing to help. As Albus constantly heard from his father, Neil Nott, and Lucy Weasley whose father was a major contender for Minister, nobody had the guts to get involved in anything political, out of fear it would turn against them.

"Truth is, the last few Ministries were nuts," Scorpius said with a casual air. "Abused their power and stuff. So, everybody's scared that if they tried, especially if they're not known as well, they might be accused of the same thing. And the fact that my grandfather was some freelance law enforcer does _not_ help."

What Scorpius said held some merit at least. If anybody was doing what he could, it was Lucy's father. Albus' Uncle Percy was still alive and kicking and so was her mother. His power was limited but he was the best one for the job. Still, without a place like the Ministry of Magic itself, it made things very difficult. "He's trying his best," Lucy sighed when Scorpius asked her one night. "We're not miracle workers and Azkaban is still being dealt with. All the Goblins are holed up there now and Dementors too. It'll be very difficult to retake that place without suffering more losses so we're thinking about setting up a new prison and leaving the Goblins and Dementors there to rot."

"Fat chance," Sierra sighed. "They'll regroup there and then wage a united rebellion against us."

Albus, Scorpius and Lucy did not answer to her statement. Instead, they looked at her concernedly and curiously, "How-how's Seth doing?"

"Not good," Sierra sadly. "Still the same. Still shaking, still muttering- like he's gone mad. He won't tell me what he heard. Not at all."

They did not need to ask any more questions. Albus could already fill in the blanks and when Harry Potter came in to the hospital wing to talk to Albus, (and anyone else with him), things seemed clear. The Wizarding world was destroyed. There were still Wizards but their world itself was destroyed and the Muggle Prime Minister still knew, the army knew, and though they managed to mitigate the spread outside Britain, mass rots were making it difficult to enforce with threats abounds until someone gave a good explanation. Five reserve members of the DA were killed in an ambush attack and the Prime Minister was facing mutiny for failure of honesty and transparency.

Speaking of a lack of transparency, Harry was still being rather secretive. "Your Uncle is working on it," Harry said to Albus as Lucy gave a smirk of pride. "What matters is what we've decided to do with Hogwarts. The DA started here and what's left of it will end here. We have decided to keep the school year going. Students are still studying and we've decided that we'll give out the exams. The ghost of Mortimer Ink showed us where he kept them so we'll take advantage of that and let it go on."

"Why are they studying?" Scorpius asked. "You'd think they would descend into anarchy like the rest of the world."

"I think it's a sort of humbling effect," Harry suggested. "This is the only place in the Wizarding world with anything resembling order. They're so used to studying under strict conditions, just being advised to do so is enough. Plus, we're sort of encouraging them and offering them their confiscated items back if they continue. It's important that we continue this year. Having something to build from makes recovery all the more easier. Letting it come to a halt in the middle of term is a little sad."

Seth muttered something in his sleep from two beds down. His muttering was incomprehensible but he looked very pathetic. He was skinny now, his face very gaunt and deadened. If not for Sierra, Simon and Sophie, Albus knew Seth would have died weeks ago. He was on a constant Potions regime that some Healers made and Simon oversaw. Lancet was given wolfsbane as the next full moon showed up and thankfully, miraculousy, nothing happened beyond Neil's expected transformation. Lancet did not transform. They were kept in a room just off the hospital wing. Albus could hear Neil screaming in pain just last weekend when the full moon came and he felt horrible for him. The transformation was very painful. Beyond the transformation, Albus did not know how Neil would take it.

"Any idea what's wrong with him?" Lorcan asked Harry. "Lancet, I mean?"

"We… don't think he can use magic as well," Harry explained. "Whatever happened to him, the hybrid venom in him keeps transformations back. He can turn on his own, but doing so during a full moon becomes permanent, and we're guessing he turns when he's exposed to blood. And it seems that whenever he turns, erratic, uncontrolled outbursts happen, and when he's human he can barely do any magic. We're not sure but he might not manage as well as his peers when he comes to Hogwarts."

"Yay, I have a friend," Alexander said in a casual, monotone voice.

Harry continued looking at Seth and sighed, "We're passing him through fourth year… but he's going to be expelled."

Albus' stomach sank slightly. He did not respond to his father but he still felt iffy. Seth, expelled. He knew he probably deserved it but he wanted to talk to the boy first. A part of Albus was beginning to think that whatever the Dementors did to him was punishment enough.

"How will we take Azkaban?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well, we're stopping Dementors and Goblins from joining them for starters," Harry explained. "As much as the anarchic state is troublesome, the hunters are doing pretty well in this regard."

"Hunters?" Scorpius asked interestedly.

"Goblin hunting," Harry said seriously. "And vampire hunting. Werewolf hunting. Just about any beings that wanted us destroyed are now being hunted. I'm not happy about that but again, it's hard to stop."

"Why doesn't father just become Minister and end it?" Lucy suggested.

"I daresay that's the endpoint," Harry answered as he turned. "He's the closest thing we have now. He'll probably become interim Minister for a few years while we clean Incommodo's mess, clean Dubium's mess, clean the Goblins' mess, clean everyone's mess really, and then we'll discuss a permanent Ministry again. We still have to find the kids that were kidnapped from the Leaky Cauldron. There's been no hint of them."

" _Few years?"_ Scorpius said incredulously.

"The world is not the same, it's destroyed," Harry said simply. "And while it's easy to destroy, it's a lot harder to build. Hogwarts is lucky to be moving, it's lucky a student managed to retain the Headmaster's office for so long and limit Incommodo's sight, it's lucky to have had a dueling tournament to keep everyone's capabilities high, we're reaping what few benefits Incommodo gave the school. We're still without School governors, we're without a Ministry to select them, we're without the most basic services. We don't even have gold anymore and the only ones who know how to enchant those metals are Goblins so in the very end, we'll have to deal with them too. Bring them back into the fold. And I honestly do not know how we will manage that."

The door opened and in came Hermione. "Harry… Percy wants to see you. He's in the Headmaster's office."

"Ah, right, I'll be there," Harry said cheerfully. "Ok, you all take care and please, for the love of God, _don't_ decide to become the Global Guard and hunt Werewolves or something. We have enough problems."

Scorpius and Lucy watched him go with slight amusement but Albus caught Harry's final look from him. They were not done talking. Harry had not yet talked to Albus about the battle, the war, or the souls or how Albus lived. Albus knew they were going to talk eventually and it would not be pleasant. Harry was furious enough when Albus spoke to him at the end of sixth year, telling him about Incommodo, Herpo, and James' death. Now Albus would have to explain what had happened while Harry was imprisoned. One could only hope things went well after that. Harry turned out to be right. If Albus had trusted those around Incommodo a little bit more, things might've turned out better. Or not. Tyro was still on Incommodo's side and had nearly killed a few students during his reign. Lex was worse. Lex. Zandar Lex. Good riddance, he thought.

"Anarchy evolves," Aries said as she came in next, taking a seat a little off Albus' bed. "It'll disappear naturally. People like power, someone somewhere will eventually try claiming it. Worse comes to worse, we'll have different Ministers vying for influence but even that'll evolve to a single Minister. I just hope Percy manages before we have to go down that path."

"I hope so too," Scorpius yawned. "I'm trusting a Weasley. I don't believe it."

"That _Weasley_ is keeping your sister for you while you finish Hogwarts," Lucy retorted.

Albus discharged himself from the hospital wing a day later, deciding it was best to get his talk with Harry over with as soon as possible. It felt weird walking the school after so long a time away from it. He saw Percy many times directing students, probably getting back in his role as Head Boy as he once was. He also saw Neville and Hannah. Alone, the Longbottom family managed to get away unscathed and Albus heard from a forlorn Frank that they were watching over the Mold Manor to look after orphaned kids until Luna got out of recovery. It was slowly filling up but they still had yet to find the kids the Reservation kidnapped, let alone learn their fates. Albus also saw Neil who walked slightly better now. For one thing, he was not hunched nor did he look sad. He talked to Sierra very actively now. Albus wondered if it was a positive effect of his Lycanthropy or the war lifted off his shoulder… or perhaps a bit of both.

Classrooms were filled, dormitories studying together, some studying alone, everyone reading from textbooks as Percy directed them. The school was amazingly quiet. Albus considered visiting Apollo but the North Tower was under Aries' guard and there was no way she was letting anyone through. From what Albus heard, Apollo had sobbed very hard when he recovered. Aries insisted Apollo was not taking his life that hard so it was something else. Albus had a feeling Aries did not know though, which meant it had something to do with the future. Apollo had seen something.

Albus also saw some students sitting alone, talking quietly, some of them were shaking, the younger ones traumatized, and some were just silenced. It made Albus recall what he was told upon him reentering Hogwarts. Lex and Incommodo had kept a tight control of even speech. Many phrases were Jinxed, those who used them were tortured, continuous use earned being locked up in a small, cramped, pitch black dungeon room. Incommodo even attempted to brainwash some students, to bring their minds to his way against free will. Many students simply developed a fear of the dark and stayed in areas as well lit as possible. Many kept their wands alight through the night in case they woke up for a glass of water. Some were scared to drink unless ordered to. It took a while for Hogwarts to recover. After a month, it did mostly but some were still keeping with the old instilled habits enforced by Incommodo. Albus was happy the war was over. Now, to talk to his father and possibly fight a war with him next.

Albus arrived at Lycah's old hut which was now empty of everything but a curtained portrait of Hagrid. "Come in," Harry said solemnly, opening the door just enough for Albus to walk in. It shut behind him, giving Albus a sense of déjà vu. They were in this very hut when they fought. Once again, they faced each other. Albus noticed his knees were shaking. Albus had believed that he was doomed to death, he never anticipated this talk with Harry. He did not think it would happen. Now, Albus was faced with the daunting task of opening up once and for all, explaining what had happened to him and why, including what used to be the two souls inside him. At least this time, he had a happy ending.

"Ok, I want you to explain to me _everything,"_ Harry said seriously. "Clearly and holding nothing back. And I warn you, Al, I will know if you're lying this time. I won't tell you how I'll know, but I'll know. So, spill it and spill _everything."_

Albus looked his father in the eyes, green on green. He hated being talked to like that, like he was being put on trial. Still, all desire to fight his dad just evaporated. He was tired of fighting, he just wanted out. Maybe after this talk, he would cease talking to him and live alone. Maybe Harry would finally sympathize with him and get over himself. Albus didn't know.

He took a deep breath before opening up, once and for all. As he spoke, he slowly realized the entire plan. How it all came to fruition. Even what Soto had wanted. He realized it all. So, he told his father everything, from start to finish, and all began with his accursed second year. It was not his first year fighting a crazed Dark Lord over a Philosopher's Stone, but second year doing as told and looking after exchange students. He explained, reminded more like, how he was tasked to look after the student his own age. He spilled everything this time. How easy it might have been without James' interference, Mark's interference, and Soto's interference. He explained how Mark was after Riley, how Albus kept Adam entertained, and how James bullied Mark, how it all culminated in an extensive duel between James and Malcolm and how that ultimately led to their capture by Soto and the exchange students leaving.

Albus explained further how a spell was cast to show the way to the Reservation for the truly curious, and how Albus' curiosity, the curiosities of all of them, had gotten the better of them. Rose was curious too, Albus remembered, even if she never showed it. Even she had a streak of bravery. He explained how, after extensive efforts, they had finally got in through the forest, the vampires housed them for a bit, Alex solved sphinx's riddle, and how they met Putus Dubium who proceeded to fight them, how Albus was cursed upon his entrance, how Mark and Lily were cursed when they fought back. And this time, Albus explained the curse for all of them. How Lily would suffer illusion attacks, how Mark would be decayed little by little, and how Albus would have two souls.

He explained how this all made itself known. He explained how Soto had used him, Mark and Lily to get him what he wanted. Lily would be his hostage, Albus would be his stooge through his son, and Mark would be his backup. He explained how Soto let Alexis and even Lily, eventually, go when Albus offered the map, the Amulet and the Prophecy Trelawney had spoken, to Soto and freed Alexis, and how Soto ultimately let Lily go too. Albus went on to his fifth year, and how Harry used him next to find the Enchanter's Princess, how Albus made deal after deal with Seth, how Seth had manipulated Albus to discover all the Heirs, not just Merlin, and how Albus raised an entire network to gather information. Seth had been a hero in his own dark way. He explained how ultimately, they had freed Harry by turning Albus in, getting himself tortured, and flaunting his own knowledge, how he saved Hogsmeade residents but how Alexis was fooled and Imperiused, and she was controlled by Seth. Seth had become a fallen hero.

It all came to a head in sixth year, when all curses made themselves known. Albus explained how he found the Relics, just alerting the Heirs to them were enough, that they would take their duties from there. Harry himself had found and used a Relic, even Neville did, in their years at Hogwarts. Albus also explained how Mark was saved by Aries, Scorpius and Seth, and how all who had journeyed across the forest remembered their adventure. Albus explained in full how he had talked to Merlin in his sleep, how Incommodo's identity was revealed, how Tyro had been about to kill Harry before Albus threatened to expose Incommodo. He explained how he needed to talk to Incommodo about being Herpo, about how he was safe to begin with, how he was forced to empower Voldemort in order to live and pass the message on, how the Reservation invaded with the intention of killing the Headmaster, the Deputy, and the Heads of Houses and how Albus went back in time to save at least the students which included Lily.

Albus also explained who killed the Walladers. Soto, on orders from Incommodo, leading Goblins, to pick the Amulet up and the location of the Black Orb. Soto had broken Harriet, found the Orb and gave it not to Incommodo but Dubium.

Seventh year was worse to explain. Albus had raised the Guard again, they took the fight to the enemy, for a time ignored the Arsenal until Albus told them not to and how, out of loyalty and love to him, they agreed. He explained how it all went to Incommodo, his plans for dominance, his change, his ascension, and his near victory, a victory that might have never been achieved if they had never found the Black Orb and took advantage of their memory when they stole the Orb, Seth making it possible by dueling Reservation members in West End and later giving a command to the few loyal to him to kill as many as they could, weakening their effort. And how they used it, they planned the use of the Relics to beat Incommodo, and how it helped to tip the war in their favor. How the war had been won by the Relics fighting Incommodo, destroying the ship, weakening Dubium, and allowing Aries to finish Incommodo off. And Albus explained how he lived through his illness, how Voldemort was bested and destroyed once again by Maria's efforts, and how Seth killed Albus to destroy Incommodo, which only weakened the latter and left Albus alive. He tried backing out but he came through in the end.

For half an hour, Harry listened to the story. He did not interrupt and Albus explained everything, without leaving anything out. Harry asked for clarification how Albus managed to live and how he knew what might happen and Albus explained Alexis' book and how it had played a part, how Scorpius played a part and how Seth actually proved to be a good Alchemist. The story was over. Albus braced himself but he did not see any anger in Harry's eyes. No fury. Just pity, sadness, and regret. No one, even from second year, could have guessed how drastic things would become. That they would end up fighting a war for their very existence. It seemed incredible that somehow, that war, The Great War of Existence, was over. Not only over, Albus was living.

The hut was silent as Harry took it all in, absorbed everything Albus had told him. Albus could not discern his expression. Was he mad? Did Albus mess up again? Eventually, Harry nodded, "Ok, now, what I'm going to do is explain to you _everything._ As you gave me the full story, I will give you the full story. The first thing you need to know is why the exchange students came to begin with. First things first, they were the children of Muggle-born witches and wizards who fled during Voldemort's reign. We hoped to bring them back but Otto and I hoped that bringing them back would also serve to provoke someone to come out of hiding. Ever since the Walladers were murdered, we knew someone was afoot and had an agenda.

"We hoped to lure that someone out. Our mistake was just that. You remember when Phoenix arrived and yelled at me for provoking tensions? If I had listened to him, things may have gone a bit better. Ironically, Phoenix was right. He had a good intuition and sensed more danger than I did. Otto and I did not listen. Nonetheless, as an ally, he did as we asked. When they were captured, Incommodo demanded the students go back to their countries and Phoenix relented, deciding to go by his own gut. Had they stayed like Otto and I argued for, things would've been far worse. See, Al, the more power a man has, the bigger his mistakes tend to be. Dumbledore used to tell me that and you can keep that in mind throughout your life.

"The exchange students, instead of being a symbol of hope were instead used as pawns for Soto and Incommodo to further their agendas and Soto was very shady. There I was, thinking he had little to do with the Walladers' murders and I was wrong. He had everything to do with it and my mistake cost Mark his mental health, and it cost us lives… it cost me James. Soto was on the Reservation's side. Admittedly, he was better and would not have been as destructive if his agenda had come to pass but he was still out to destroy us. Soto had spied for Dubium, and he spied on Incommodo and Phoenix and wormed his way in easily. He knew of Incommodo's two souls for a while, probably even planned to send another person with two souls after him.

Al, the Reservation gave you a second soul in hopes of trumping Incommodo. Killing Ridge unmerged the essence from you and allowed it to grow on its own accord. Soto told me they took Voldemort's essence from Hufflepuff's cup, an old Horcrux of his, long ago. That the venom that destroyed it got rid of the initial fragment but a small essence was left. They let it fester in you and that was why you did not change outwardly upon its entry. It was introduced to you slowly yet dangerously. It caused your jinxes. That, I believe, was why he had such an interest in you and why he had you cursed. Had you stayed true to their plan of you doing the job and not Aries, who they wanted dead, it would've cost you your own soul and your own life. And unlike me, Soto already had an inkling of who the Princess was."

 _You're a little liar. You've been playing me for a fool this whole time, Mr. Wallader._

 _That_ was why Soto wanted Mark. Mark played the role of Merlin's Heir, he was covering for his fiancée. And Soto believed him until Aries dueled him and showed her power. Albus knew what Harry was talking about.

"The truth is, you were used," Harry said regretfully, his voice almost cracking. "By the Reservation, by Soto, by Incommodo and even by me, hence your anger towards me. And for that, Al, I deeply apologize. I would have asked someone- anyone else- if I knew what sort of danger you were under."

Albus moved his head back shortly. An apology. Somehow, Albus did not expect one. "It's ok," he said quietly. He guessed it was, now it was all over. At least Harry understood. In fact, he understood better than anyone now. "I guess I was a prat anyway."

"Had I known what was truly happening with you, we might've saved the situation. In fact, _luck_ is what won us the war because while Soto knew of Aries, he knew little of Apollo who alerted us to the Relics, he knew little of the Amulet's true power which he handed to you in hopes of hyping Goblins up, and he knew little of how the Wizarding world truly worked. The Reservation's ignorance when they tried placing Hogwarts under siege worked against them. And if you had not ventured through the forest, as dangerous as that was, we would have never been able to face the Reservation. It was thanks to Mark's powerful intuition of tremendous danger that he demanded you talk and when you did, we were able to prepare in advance. I had your Uncle Percy talk in secret to the Muggle Prime Minister and mobilize their army for when it was needed. It was because of them that we won, because of them that we managed, and I regret we can never truly thank them."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked quickly.

"They can't stay knowing about us," Harry said simply. "We're preparing a massive Memory Potion to slip in their waterways, irrigation systems and wells that will make them forget everything. Wizards must remain hidden. We can thank the Prime Minister but not the populace. And now, Al, if you will hear me out, I have one more job for you." Albus almost grinned but he kept a straight face. "I want you to become Minister for Magic."

"You never stop needing me, do you?" Albus asked shortly.

"It's the next generation we need," Harry told him. "And you _led_ the next generation. And so, I am asking you first and foremost. For three years, you learn from the best. Uncle Percy would give you special training and when you become twenty-one, you'll take the"-

"Sorry, I'm no Minister," Albus rejected. "Best thing is to probably ask Scorpius. He'd kill for that. _I_ want a break. And after this mess, if I don't deserve a break, no one does."

"Then allow me to propose something else," Harry said calmly. "Why not work _with_ Scorpius? Why leave him to it? Perhaps having two partners working together to rebuild this world isn't such a bad idea."

Albus sighed and shrugged, "I'll think about it. My break comes first."

"And now, we have one more problem to talk about," Harry sighed, looking out the window. Simon Far was out there, silent and forlorn, thoughtful, glancing towards Hagrid's hut but not saying or doing anything yet. "Seth Lean. He needs to be arrested."

Albus did not know how this would come about. Azkaban was still under Goblin and Dementor control. Harry said that by June, they will have retaken Azkaban but even if they did, Albus was not sure he agreed with Seth being imprisoned. He was sort of split about it. There was no question that Seth deserved a life sentence. Some might even argue for the death penalty. Seth was a murderer, a sociopath, and he felt no guilt… until recently. Albus knew that at night, he was sobbing into his pillow. He did not understand fully why, but he knew it had something to do with hearing not his own thoughts of traumatic memories, but his victim's. Did that play a role?

Albus was even more convinced in his right to a life when he heard Simon talk to him at night. Seth had his eyes half open, looking weakly up, like he was dying. "Why're you here?"

Simon looked with sadness before saying in a low voice, "I can't leave."

"Don't you hate me?" Seth asked weakly with a small, faded voice.

"I don't hate you," Simon admitted. He sighed, "But I don't like you either."

"Then go away," Seth moaned, turning away. "I don't need sympathies from you."

"I told you, I can't," Simon said, his voice breaking. "I've been your friend for years, and a good soldier never leaves a man behind."

"Why?"

Simon sadly chuckled as he gave his weakened, gaunt friend a hug, "You're my friend, Seth. You always will be. And I may not like you but I'll always love you. But my trust is something you'll have to earn back."


	41. The Final Journey

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 38: The Final Journey**

Albus saw little of anyone but Alexis and Scorpius as the month wore on. Exams were being given now. Slowly, the school got back on track. Some DA members were filling in as volunteer teachers and proctors. The seventh years, including Albus and Scorpius did their NEWTs as scheduled. It did seem poorly put together but Percy did offer that anyone who was dissatisfied would be given the option of retaking the exam the next year. Albus, of course, had no intention of doing so. He needed a break and so did Scorpius. Shockingly, even Alexis refused to sit any exam after that year. She was stressed to numerous levels, worrying about Alexander, the war, and Albus' own life.

Some students refused to sit the exams altogether, and since there were no school governors or an official headmaster, and since many parents weren't so sure they'd keep their students in Hogwarts much longer, nobody could make them take the exams. Many students would be pulled out the next year and that was assuming Hogwarts was even open. Alexander, for example, refused point-blank to take any exam, even a written exam which, according to Alexis' insistences, he could pass easily.

"It won't gain you anything," she warned him. "You'll just end up a year behind everyone else next year."

"I missed the part where you were my mother making me _go_ to school to begin with!" Alexander retorted angrily.

Alexander refused and he had a yelling match with Alexis about it who threatened to send him to America if he did not take an exam. "Where do you think you'll be going, then?" she asked testily.

Alexander folded his arms and faced her, straightening his red-rimmed glasses as he prepared an argument, "I'm staying home. I'm not opening myself to more criticism anymore. If- if Incommodo got anything right, it's that I'm better off in a specialized school. I want an Artifact school."

"There are no artifact schools, Alexander," Alexis reminded him.

"Then, I don't go," Alexander shrugged. "I'll study myself. I'm _not_ taking the exams. Not, not, _not."_

"Alexander"-

"Not!"

"Alexand"-

" _Not!"_

"Ale"-

"NOT!" Alexander yelled, stamping his feet on the ground to emphasize his own force.

"It's a wonder how mother could _ever_ stand you!"

"She couldn't," Alexander reminded her. "She let me go not even one minute after I arrived. I'm _not_ doing it, Alexis. NOT!"

He stormed off angrily but in the end, for a wonder, Alexander won out. He refused to take any exam. Self-esteem destroyed, probably, he decided to drop out of Hogwarts. It did not worry Albus as much as it worried Alexis though. He was going to propose. Alexander said he wanted to live in Grimmauld Place… if Alexis accepted Albus' proposal, nobody had to worry.

Alexis seemed to give up for that time. Clearly, Alexander was beyond rationality and his case was strong on its own merits without the obligation of a parent or school governor. Not only that, at least half the students announced they would not return and a quarter were undetermined. Alexander not wanting to go was strong enough based on that. It died down for then, but Albus knew Alexis would argue her case later. Albus could not tell who would win this one, he just knew the two would argue until either someone gave up, or someone imposed some sort of obligation. Preferably, an agreement would be reached.

Albus spent some of his time with Neil, hoping to just give him company. The boy seemed very uncomfortable, though, uncertain of everything. Once or twice, Albus caught him near the Astronomy tower but he never ascended. He was probably avoiding Ink's ghost, at least until Albus offered to accompany him. The ghost of the child was there, floating solemnly, wordlessly, and silently. He turned his head to view the two and turned away.

"Any regrets?" Albus asked Ink.

Ink looked at Albus. Albus was not sure if his near-death experience actually happened or not. Would Ink recognize him? Albus could not tell when Ink's answer was, "Yes and no. I regret choices more than death and I regret life more than my afterlife."

"Who is he?" Neil asked, knees shaking slightly.

"He… is the real persona of Incommodo," Albus answered, still looking at the spectral boy. "Mortimer Ink, returned as a ghost."

"Why?"

Ink answered this one, not Albus. The boy turned to Neil. Did he know Neil's mentality? Was Incommodo clever enough to deduce what Neil's past was like? Albus could not tell. Ink just sighed, "I don't want to die. I feared death, I feared a nameless death, without much of a life beyond…" Ink shut himself up, as if he realized he said too much. He seemed resigned to just saying, "Death is better after a long life, not a short one. I don't deserve death."

Albus left them to talk. Neil seemed very different during and after the talk. He didn't seem as withdrawn as before. Not that he spent time with the living, he seemed to prefer Ink's company and soon after, Sierra's company. Time was running by, and things were changing.

As the rest of the year passed, some students left for good. Those students were orphaned in the war and the Longbottoms finally took over to provide something like an orphanage. The first to leave was Neil Nott alongside Hannah Abbot, and soon enough, Cherry left. She meant to take Lancet along when she was given some rather bad news. "Your brother will spend a little bit more time under observation, just to make sure nothing's wrong with him. The fact he'll likely have trouble performing magic for the rest of his life is worrying, and erratic outbursts is something very dangerous to both the child and those around him."

Cherry did not show much emotion, just blinked and asked with a fake smile, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That we'll return him to you and the Longbottoms as soon as possible," Percy said. "But… whether he attends Hogwarts is dependent on the safety of those around him."

Meanwhile, Simon spent every waking moment with Seth. Seth was up, at least eating now but not much. He did not talk much, especially to Simon. Their friendship seemed repaired, or at least acknowledged for as long as Seth was the way he was. The only one who seemed interested was Maria but Seth did not seem to notice. He just stood frozen, stiff as a board while she hugged him. All Simon said was that he was going to make a plea to Harry Potter to spare Seth imprisonment but he could not promise anything. Albus himself also intended to make a plea on his behalf so hopefully, Seth would not be imprisoned or expelled. Still, he did have to be punished eventually and refusing to punish someone who people wanted dead was a poor way to gain the world's confidence.

Albus spent the better part of the month working out how to defend the sociopathic boy. Or… was he even that way anymore? He seemed changed. Well, whatever he was, Albus spent the better part of the next month trying to defend. He even tried talking to Seth but one look at him and Seth hid under his covers like Albus scared him somehow. Whatever scared Seth, whatever the Dementors did to him, Albus was part of it. Or so he thought.

"What _I_ think happened," Harry said when Simon detailed what happened. "Is around the same principle that happened to my own cousin. In fact, I even pushed to have it named the Dursley principle but it was shot down. Dementors force us to relive our worst memories and moments, forces us to hear them.

Seth managed to recover a little bit though. He was not completely recovered but well enough to walk. Sierra took him out for fresh air outside by the lake, not far from where Alpha and Proxima were sitting. The Greengrass twins were trying to wrap their heads around something. Proxima kept shooting Scorpius a strange look but neither spoke to each other. Albus did not know what this was about but he had a feeling it was nothing good.

When June arrived, Harry announced that Azkaban was taken and the Goblins rooted out, the orphaned kids that had been taken from the Leaky Cauldron were found alive and well. They had been lost when the Reservation left to fight and found their way back. Thankfully, they were safe. The Goblins were in hiding now and more were being hunted relentlessly. The hunters were still at it and while the school year was going and the DA focusing on Hogwarts, little was being done. Albus was beginning to feel grateful now that he turned the Minister post down but he had a feeling he'd end up taking the job. He had an idea for something but he did not know how he would manage such a mess. Scorpius on the other hand was seriously considering Harry's offer. Perhaps Albus would become Minister after all. Scorpius, thankfully, also disagreed with Seth being imprisoned, let alone killed.

"Now Azkaban is ours, and Seth is somewhat recovered, we have to deal with him," Harry said honestly to Albus. "And he'll probably be its first prisoner."

Albus' stomach sank further as they walked outside. Azkaban. Was it good to send Seth there? Albus knew Dementors had an effect on him and he did terribly. A relapse was the last thing he wanted. He did not take whatever he heard very well at all. Albus did not know Dementors to have this kind of effect on people unless their souls were sucked out and as Albus understood, Seth was fine when it came to his soul. No, Seth was Albus' friend and he was a hero. A dark hero, probably someone who needed a leash but a hero nonetheless. He worked well, he had a good run and it was a wonder he even survived. If ever Albus would have a command as Minister, it was this, "No. Don't."

"Al"-

"He is responsible for _everything,"_ Albus said defensively. "Good _and_ bad but he tried and we would not have won if it was not for him. I would not have _lived_ if it was not for him. If ever you spare someone, it's gotta be him. Besides, didn't you make a deal with him? He kept it, didn't he?"

"The deal will be kept"-

"Mr. Potter," Simon said breathlessly, bowing his head.

"Simon," Albus said shortly to Harry. "Seth's friend."

"Seth- he's in enough pain, can I make a plea?" Simon looked so close to tears, Albus almost felt sorry for him. Harry himself looked a little surprised but he did stop and regard Simon. Simon seemed to take the silence for an allowance and made his plea, "Dementors had an effect on him. He- he heard- I think he heard the thoughts of other people. I don't know why, but I- I can't see him locked up. Mr. Potter, he is completely helpless in bed, if you imprison him, you'll kill him."

"I won't lie," Harry said, clearing his throat. "A lot of people want Seth arrested for life. He is responsible for a lot of murder. He poisoned the drink of someone's liquor when he was eight, he abducted Lily when he was eleven, he murdered Malcolm Mold when he was twelve, and he messed up last year when Phoenix got killed, an endpoint that never would have worked had he stayed silent. Incommodo never would have managed to take over. We will give him good treatment but in the end, Far, he _will_ be arrested and he _will_ be expelled from Hogwarts and his wand _will_ have to be snapped."

"That's hardly fair!" Albus spoke up.

"Are you Minister, Al?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raised. "Because as far as you're concerned, this is a matter that has very little to do with you."

"He's my friend, it has everything to do with me"-

"Nice choice of friends, Al," Harry noted interestedly. "An Heir, a sociopath, a Malfoy, a powerful enchantress, and a Seer. But since one of them is being arrested, it's no longer in your hands. Sorry."

"But, Mr. Potter"-

"And, now we discover from his sister that he was born in the Reservation's lands," Harry went on. "How do you justify this? He needs to be watched, at the very least and the pressure on us to imprison him is insurmountable. Think about what you're pushing for. To have someone who committed murder walk free. How would _you_ feel if your sister's killer is walking free? How do you think Samantha felt? We'll be holding his trial soon enough. Now, if you'd like to witness it, you're more than welcome, otherwise you will _not_ interfere this time."

Albus opened his mouth to retort angrily when Simon silenced him. As Harry walked away, Simon muttered, "Trial. Like you did year before last. You're his best bet, Al."

Albus ended up seeing the process of arrest himself. He was not meant to, but one day, while he was sitting outside with a forlorn Mark who was talking through to himself how the battle had gone, who had died, and who had won. He only stopped briefly when he muttered Laura's name as one of the dead. He'd visited her grave at least once a day but at least Mark was doing better than when Walter died. Aries was sitting quietly with him, for once not giving any sort of lecture, and the twins spent most of the time with him, just quietly staring out, otherwise laughing at a joke Eric told in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Seth and Sierra walked across the grounds as evening approached, heading for the gates. Albus knew the two were leaving, probably hoping to evade capture, when from either side came Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione. Seth jumped and Sierra drew her wand only to see it disarmed. Seth's wand left his pocket too and he stared. Before Albus knew it, ropes were conjured from Harry's wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Seth's arms, forcing them behind his back. Seth's eyes still betrayed no emotion, even as it seemed he was finally facing justice. Next. His legs were bound and his wand taken from him. Ron flicked his wand and Seth was levitated a bit to face them, upright, as if he was still standing.

Harry looked through his green eyes at Seth's empty blue ones, folding his arms, "Seth Lean. For crimes against Hogwarts, indirect and direct murder in the second and first degree of the Mold family, for the intentional indirect responsibility of the deaths of men, women and children in Hogsmeade, deaths of the teachers, students and Headmaster of Hogwarts, abduction of Hogwarts students, and use of the Dark Arts including but not limited to the use of five Unforgivable Curses, you are under arrest!"

Seth regarded Harry and Albus, saying nothing to the latter but to Harry himself, "We had a deal."

Our deal was that you do nothing to hamper our side, and last I checked, Lean, Phoenix's death destroyed us," Harry said stoically. "Knowing who the New Roots were and _not_ saying _anything_ when we could've used that information the most, _that_ was a mistake. And what's this I hear about a child in Hogsmeade? I asked that you stayed _out_ of the way and you failed to. You _broke_ your side of the deal."

"The deal had nothing to do with me staying out, and point is I came through in the end," Seth told him. "You failed to specify conditions but I still acted for the most ungrateful Head Auror I'll ever meet."

"You promised," Albus told Harry, making clear he was taking Seth's side here. "He came through regardless, you owe him."

"Once you've served your sentence, you'll get your end of the bargain," Harry sighed.

"So, I don't get it until I'm about a hundred?" Seth asked. Harry and Albus shot him questioning looks and Seth continued, "I mean, if I'm responsible for that much, I'd be surprised if I'm not in for life."

Albus couldn't help but smile. A part of him wanted Seth to just go on thinking he would be in for life to make his release all the more precious to him. He caught Harry's eye, pleading but Harry did not meet his. "I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to do this. But you've left us little choice. Come with us, we'll decide your sentence in the castle."

Albus and Simon looked at each other worriedly. How far Simon would go, Albus did not know, but Sierre started screaming at Harry, raging at him for being stubborn. Every time he tried talking, she yelled over him, announced he would have to imprison her too, and stormed off, leaving Harry gaping after her. Harry had promised before that the deal, regardless of punishment, would be kept. How Harry intended to do so, Albus had no clue. He just watched from behind closed doors as Seth was talking to Harry. He even whipped some extendable ears out to listen in with Simon.

Harry walked away and Ron followed behind, leading Seth from behind as they walked back up to the castle. Seth would be released, he knew, probably in just a year. He was still a kid but he was responsible for so much pain. Samantha was still running through his mind, Hogsmeade, Phoenix, and little Timmy Benson. Albus knew he should not be defending him, but he himself had a promise to keep. And unlike Harry, he was keeping it.

 _Headmaster's Office…_

For the first time in months, Seth was standing up straight. Sierra walked beside him loyally and behind him, head determinedly down was Simon Far. Sophie came in beside Sierra. This was a first for Albus to see Sophie. Last Albus saw Sophie, she was watching some of the students who were still hospitalized. The hospital wing was emptier now but Hugo, for one, was still there. He was awake and pretty much ok, but his mind gave him some sudden episodes where he'd scream into his pillows, like an enormous internal headache.

Seth walked up, with support, to the Headmaster's office where his Uncle Percy sat. Percy Weasley stood, his red hair having grown during the last few years but his glasses sitting on his nose, staring rater haughtily at the companions Seth had. His old gang stood beside him once again, broken and fractured, but whole at least for the meeting. Up there was a group of others. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Aries surprisingly, Mark, and Scorpius since he was the next person Harry hoped to ask to become Minister for Magic. Harry took the middle, between Aries and Neville as he watched the procession.

"Ok, so this isn't much of a trial, but officially, for all intents and purposes, a trial is exactly what it is," Percy made clear. "Seth…" he read off a parchment. "Lean. You stand accused of the murder of Malcolm Mold, the orchestration of Hogsmeade alongside a known enemy, the indirect deaths of men, women and children in Hogsmeade village, the death of Samantha Mold, the abduction of the Mold Manor, the deaths of Hogwarts students, compliance while known enemies killed and maimed students, and the use of: The Terminus Curse on a Muggle man at the age of eight, the Cruciatus Curse on a child of the Reservation who possessed valuable information, the Imperius Curse on a variety of students to meet their deaths at the hands of the Reservation, the Fiendfyre curse excessively in a variety of situations, and the Killing Curse with a ten year-old child as the most recent victim. Do you deny it?"

"No," Seth said quietly, voice still a little scratchy but still strong enough to hold his own. Albus hoped his mind was still brilliant enough to make his case.

"Do you deny you did so with full knowledge that what you did was illegal?"

"Yes."

"That it might earn you Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"That upon the conclusion of the war, you would be an outcast?"

"Yes."

"And are you aware that you will now spend the rest of your life in Azkaban prison?"

"No," Seth responded as a change of pace.

Percy blinked, as if sure he would receive a yes. Seth seemed to have no problem with any other answer. But he was, apparently, _not_ aware that he was on his way to Azkaban. Albus' mind smiled. He was _still_ brilliant.

"Albus Severus Potter," Percy said formally, making no recognition that he was talking to his nephew. "I am to recognize you as his defense. Do you have a plea or a case to make before we decide his sentence?"

Albus, aware of many pairs of eyes on him, spoke. Simon looked hopefully but Harry folded his arms, not happy with Albus for this. "Seth is a brilliant Wizard, he has potential, and he _is_ still young. And in spite of him saying he _did_ do these things, there was a reason behind each of them. A reason that benefitted us and without them, we'd be in a very different position right now."

Sierra gave an odd cough that sounded suspiciously like _'dead'_ before returning to her smiley self as if nothing ever happened, as casually as ever.

"And… the proof is…"

"Me," Albus said calmly. "I'm the witness."

Albus caught Scorpius' eye. He knew Scorpius knew the story, if he could count on one vote, it was Scorpius. Albus' heart started beating as he answered the questions as they came.

"Very well, to go through each case specifically, let's look at the murder of Malcolm Mold first," Percy agreed. "Defense?"

"Malcolm tried killing Simon," Seth responded. "With a Terminal Curse. His death weakened the curse enough to give Simon a chance. And Simon's life is worth more than his, it was worth a try. He would've been dead otherwise."

Percy blinked again and even Hermione looked rather impressed that there stood what was admittedly a good defense. Percy did not show any emotion, but shuffled the papers and addressed him again. "The orchestration of Hogsmeade village. You stand accused of conspiring with Rojer Selwyn to start a battle in Hogsmeade, using the Imperius Curse on a teenage student, and manipulating teachers to get the students involved too. Your defense?"

"In"- Seth stopped for a second, this time looking a little uncomfortable. That was strange in itself. He usually spoke with complete ease but this time he showed discomfort, like he wished he could talk about anything- _anything-_ other than the Hogsmeade massacre. Still, he answered honestly, "I meant to draw all the players of the war out. Your side was in a bad position, the battle served to split the Ministry, reveal the Reservation, and sideline the Purifiers."

"And, you didn't think to just inform us?"

"It doesn't matter," Seth said in a faded voice. "Harry Potter gave me amnesty for anything committed then and before."

Percy blinked again and gave Harry a reproachful look. Harry looked devoid of regret. "Very well, you also stand accused of murdering students of Hogwarts throughout your third year. Some students in the castle insist they witnessed you murder Herald and Gerald of Slytherin house, and seventh years Gordon and Jared. You are also accused of controlling the minds of countless students to meet their deaths during the Siege of Hogwarts and compliance and silence as students you knew the identity of murdered and maimed your fellow students."

"The students I killed were murderers," Seth said in a slow, easy voice. "They tortured people, they killed people, and they challenged the stability of Hogwarts. If I said anything to anyone, they'd have gotten away and you'd achieve nothing. It was best they had a false sense of security while my fellow spies had information on them too, to give me and anyone else cover."

"You were not the only one in there?"

"No."

"Who else?"

"Alpha and Proxima Greengrass, Neil Nott, my sister Sierra Lean, and Scorpius Malfoy," Seth told him.

Percy sighed and looked at his papers again. "And finally you stand accused of murdering a ten year-old boy. Defense?"

"His death turned the Reservation's Orb," Seth told him. "Took their power away, made their Necram useless, and their ship more vulnerable. It gave Incommodo the opportunity to get rid of a third soul and weaken his second. You won the war because of that and nothing else. Without that death, this last battle would've been lost and you dead."

"Potter," Percy said suddenly, addressing Albus. Albus jumped slightly and looked up. Percy looked at him, "Do you think Seth's actions are justifiable?"

Albus hesitated. He knew his very hesitation would be held against his point but he couldn't help it. After some thought, he said, "Yes… for all intents and purposes, yes. Malcolm had almost committed murder and had he lived, he would've. Seth acted to save his friend. Seth did try to save Walter from death but Incommodo didn't listen."

"Phoenix…"

"That was an accident," Seth said. "I meant to kick the imprisoned kids out but they were already free and planning their move. My father moved first. _I_ should've been quicker and that wouldn't have happened. I gave Al the time turner to make sure he saves people though. The only one in the Reservation's stock. Nicked it from father when I was eleven."

"Seth told Phoenix not to imprison the students," Albus said. "He did anyway. Seth tried controlling Phoenix's mind but it weakened him against the already freed students. He messed up but it was a mistake. He- he shouldn't have misused what he had," Albus conceded.

"The thirty year-old biker when he was eight…"

"Wait…" Simon said, recalling a memory. "My first outburst of magic was when a drunken biker threatened me. Seth- Seth must've killed him for that." Simon did not sound like he agreed with any of Seth's actions. Albus knew he was really just making this plea to save him, not because he agreed with Seth at all.

"The way you put it Far, you're a real victim," Harry said. "It doesn't justify what he did."

"It doesn't have to," Simon yelled impassionedly. "He was already punished. Look, ok- ok, sentence him, but consider the sentence already served. He's been through enough, it's not like…" Simon froze, eyes alight with an idea. "Seth!" he said suddenly, and Seth's head jolted up to face him. Seth's face was usually impassive but there was definitely something different there. Like, looking st Simon filled Seth with a sort of regret. He was transparent, Albus could, for the first time, guess accurately what Seth was thinking in his mind "Do you regret anything?" Simon asked. "Like, _anything_ at all?"

"I regret… _everything._ When I was five," Seth began with a scratchy voice. "My parents left me in Lady Elizabeth Boarding School. C-Couldn't be bothered with me while they set their plans of world domination or whatever they had in mind. There was just me and my sister until they sent me and left Sierra alone in a dumpster to die." Seth coughed hard, and took a drink of water Harry offered him. He looked really bad, Albus was surprised he was even speaking, that he was even making a plea. "Behind my mum's back, I practiced magic with her wand. I didn't know much though, just Memory Charms and a Disruption Curse. Well, it turned out they were enough because when I was six, I met Simon and his sister there. Simon was so smart, he skipped a grade and Sophie played with him during weekly visits. I-I-I saw they could do magic like- heh- like me and we- we became friends. That…"

Seth stopped. He took a deep breath, looking up, looking green. Seth continued, sounding noticeably weaker. "That was when I noticed that I- I had feeling. I actually liked him. He was the first person I met who was around my age and could do magic. Simon loves his sister," Seth whispered. "That's something I could never understand and they looked so happy together. I never knew emotion, not even happiness." His voice got weaker till it became a whisper. "My parents ruined everything about me, and nearly ruined Sierra. I can't feel but she still can. So, I took mum's wand away. I poisoned her drink and held the antidote, told her I'd erase her memories and snap it in half if she didn't send my sister. I know she wouldn't have relented if she wasn't already planning on abandoning Sierra in a dumpster or someplace to begin with. I always wanted them dead. I wanted everybody dead. The biker… he hurt Simon and I poisoned him. Sierra was safer with me and we were safer in the school we treated as home. At least until Simon invited us to stay. So, I had my revenge. I saw both my parents killed and… I don't feel anything. I don't feel happy, or sad, or angry or anything. Nothing. It's just… not there.

"I regret ever acting, ever getting involved in this… I wish I…" And then Seth said something Albus never thought he would hear Seth say. "I regret being born."

Simon looked down, Sierra had tears running down her cheeks and Sophie looked determinedly away. Percy alone looked unmoved. He sighed, "Ok, for the sake of formality, those in favor of convicting the offender…"

Albus held his breath. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville raised their hands. The decision, whatever it was, was polarized. Aries, Scorpius, and Mark would vote in Seth's favor but the majority still ruled. Sierra shot Harry an absolutely murderous look and left.

Albus knew what would happen now. He couldn't let it. He just- couldn't. Neville led Seth from the room and Albus turned to Harry, "You've _got_ to be kidding me. You made a deal, and you're imprisoning him?"

"We have a country to run, you want to let a murderer go free?" Harry asked as Percy ignored him.

"He saved us!" Albus yelled.

"In a dark, twisted way, yes he did," Ron shrugged.

"It's not a matter of right, it's a matter of resources," Hermione told Albus reasonably. "Someone like Seth doesn't _deserve_ to be locked up, but he does have to have an eye kept on him. A nonexistent Ministry can't do that, and almost no Minister who comes up will be willing to keep an eye or even work with him. Fact is, whatever he worked for, he is still responsible for death. There's really only _one_ viable option."

"But…" Albus had to do it, then. He was the only one. He had too much entrusted to him. Neil Nott, Seth Lean, a home for the orphans, making sure everything got back on track. He took a deep breath, "I would. _I'll_ vouch for him."

Albus stayed beside Seth for the rest of the night, holding off his proposal to Alexis until Seth was dealt with. Seth was silent. He woke up every hour or so as Albus finished his book off. Just a chapter on how to avoid the next Dark Witch or Wizard. He reread the chapter about Alchemy, the soul, and the Dark Arts in general, reminding himself of how much he learned and how it truly was able to save him. He took a deep breath, looking around the room. It was still occupied by some injured students but most were out.

Mark was still resting there, quiet and forlorn, not talking except to the twins or Aries. When he slept, he breathed lightly, head on Aries' shoulders, muttering in his sleep. When he was awake, he kept himself embraced by Aries. At night, Apollo came in and looked around, gazed at Seth through silvery eyes. "His life…"

"Yeah?"

"It's saved… somewhat," Apollo said. "Depends on Sierra Lean." He shot Albus a look, "Unless you doubt me…"

"I don't _doubt_ you," Albus said. "I just thought you made a mistake. If it was the crystal ball, it might've been."

Apollo gazed at him through his silver eyes. Albus could not tell if he was offended or not. He looked strange. Then, he nodded shortly, turned and walked away. Albus sighed, wondering if Apollo had a concealed proud streak like Aries. Nonetheless, Albus could not help but like Apollo. Another boy who had potential. Which house would _he_ make, he wondered.

The next day began and Sierra once again had a private talk with Harry. It was not until the last day of term when Albus decided he could hold nothing off any longer. The seventh years left, Albus, Scorpius, Alexis, a few seventh year Ravenclaws Albus had never met, seventh years Hufflepuffs he had never met, Mark, Alex, Eric, Aries, Fauna, and a girl he had never met gathered by the boats. Supposed to be standing with them was Percy Weasley. Percy was not with them just yet though, but a few yards away talking to Seth about something serious. With them were Neil Nott and Alexander Ackerly, the two students who officially dropped out and would not be returning.

Neil hugged Sierra for the first time. She looked broken up about something but she returned it. Neil actually stroked her hair, shutting his eyes as if living in the past now he was hugging her. "Goodbye, Sierra."

"Goodbye," Sierra said quietly. "You- you'll stay at the Mold Manor, won't you?"

"I'm a Werewolf."

"Who _cares,_ I _love_ Werewolves," she emphasized. "I mean- you know- they'll have rooms for you. It doesn't matter. Besides, it's a big place and Seth can't have it so it's mine now… _once_ all those orphans finally grow up."

That was when Albus turned to Alexis and took a deep breath. "Alexis…"

"Yes, Al," she said readily, facing him. They walked a little further off, away from the crowd, avoiding attention. Nonetheless, Alexander followed. Albus did not care. He was smart enough to know anyway. The night was beginning to fall as the boats were being drawn in by a few DA members. He had to hurry. "So… we've known each other for five years now."

"Almost six, truth be told," she corrected.

"And we've dated for four years," Albus added. "Including the shaky fourth year and this… threatening year."

"Yes… you had me worried," Alexis said quietly.

She knew what he was leading towards, he knew that. He could tell. Alexander was looking at them now, looking apprehensive. He knew too. "No… no, Al, please, I just started liking you, please"-

"Alexis Ackerly," Albus said, trying his best to ignore the knot in his throat. He meant to bend down but stopped halfway through, almost messing up, thinking he was being too ridiculous and just held her hands instead, "Will you marry me?"

He held her gaze. She looked so beautiful, and kind… war had not changed her like it had Albus and if he married her, if he saw her every waking moment of his life, perhaps he could recover his lost time. But aside from that, she was his. And he was hers. He loved her and he had no doubt now, she loved him back. But… even in her gaze, there was something different. "Al… why do you want to marry me? Because you enjoy my company or because you need me?"

"Erm… well… look, I- ok…" he stopped, considering it. "Because I- in second year, I needed you. I even needed you in fourth year. But in fifth year, it just got the point where you became my dearest friend. Can- can the answer be both?"

She smiled, "Yes, Al. The answer can be both." To Albus' smile, she pat his shoulder, "Albus Potter, _I will_ marry you."

"Th-thank you"-

"You- you weren't supposed to say yes," Alexander said quietly, looking a little shocked.

"What was I supposed to say?" she asked.

"Just that…" Alexander sighed, defeated. "Ok, ok…" he walked up, looking down as he shifted his feet. "I- I wish you the best." And he reluctantly, begrudgingly, hugged Albus next. Albus sighed as he accepted it, well aware now that he just gained a younger brother on top of the one due next month. _"Welcome to the family, Albus Potter."_

"Hey, lovebirds, it's time to go!" Scorpius yelled.

They walked together in silence, sharing a boat with Scorpius and Alexander. Scorpius hugged Lucy goodbye, promising to keep in touch and meet her in Hogsmeade every weekend when she could. She was remaining with Percy for the summer while Harry led a Law Enforcement to crack down on the wizarding world and bring order again. The boat ride to Hogsmeade station was silent, for the final time, taking the boats from their old home. Albus did not know what to say. Even Scorpius looked forlorn. And then… Scorpius wiped his eyes and Alexander burst into tears. Alexis just clung to Albus and Albus hugged both her and his best friend. They were leaving their home, and they had not left their home, or the general area counting Hogsmeade, for three years without breaks, barring the Christmas vacation in fifth year. They _fought_ for their home. Now, they were leaving it.

The boat docked too soon, and waiting for them was Percy Weasley. With him was Seth but he was paid no mind. "Seventh years, you've been through a trying year indeed. Many of you fought, many did not but all of you were affected. I therefore congratulate each and every one of you for this year. As the offer stands, if you are not satisfied with your exam results in the summer or want to sit any other exams, you may. In any case, on behalf of the new Ministry that may well take some time to build, you will be among the first to form it. Take your own pick of job and run with it. You are all heroes, in one way or another and it's time to be recognized as such. This ceremony was originally supposed to be a party but as we are short on power, I will instead bequeath on each of you a medal," he said, placing one over Albus first, "For bravery, courage, ambition, loyalty and intelligence." He continued on, even placing one over Seth's neck. "All of you have shown what is expected of those who work for the betterment of the Wizarding world, this year you have defended not only us but the Muggles as well. Congratulations."

The train ride lasted a while. It was early morning by the time they made it. Alexis was sleeping on Albus' shoulder, Seth was stretched on an entire seat, staring up, defeated. Albus was not done yet either. Now, he would accompany them to Azkaban. Harry informed Albus what the sentence was on their way, and Albus had to admit, it was fair given the circumstances. Seth was to be imprisoned for a month. Just a month. But he was suspended from Hogwarts for a year, kept under house arrest for fifteen years with supervision, and had a lifelong probation and was _required_ to work with Albus himself. Nonetheless, Harry agreed to give him what was promised. Albus was wondering how as they sailed to Azkaban but Harry informed them that he had kept the gold aside before the assets were destroyed.

" _I prefer the Underworld. Every society has an Underworld, even yours. I'd much rather gather intelligence for you when you're Curse-breaker… or Minister, whichever comes first."_

" _You want to continue this unhealthy relationship?"_

Seth was given a large cell, its own bathroom, and a single book to read. He was also allowed to keep his ring which Albus noticed he hid from view with his other hand as he was led into his cell by Harry. Harry was holding copies of _The Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler._ As Seth was led in, he turned back and sat down, facing them. Albus shot him a sad smile before the gates were locked. Seth was behind bars. Harry still had copies of _The Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_ in his hands. "Well, there you are, Seth. You had a pretty good run, I'll give you that. For a fourteen year-old boy, you've done a lot."

"I did a lot at eleven, don't sell me short," Seth muttered, laying back and staring at the ceiling. "By then, I'd already given a death threat to my mum, kidnapped my sister and got her into the boarding school I went to, kidnapped _your daughter,_ and got away with all of it. And don't get me started on a Muggle Biker Gang I've had to deal with."

Harry gaped at him, "That was a cold Auror case for years!"

"Are you proud of that?" Albus asked Seth, folding his arms,

"Nope," Seth sighed. "I'm not proud but I don't regret it either. Face it, minus just one of my actions, and it would be Incommodo over your head, not me."

"You clearly have a lot to think about," Harry sighed.

"Mr. Potter, can I have the newspaper and magazine?" Seth asked innocently.

Harry blinked as if going through another flashback. "What for?"

"I like doing the crossword," Seth answered simply.

Seth had no idea what he had just done but Harry stared at him as if he had never seen him properly before. His eyes were glassy and shocked, as if trying to wrap his head around what Seth had just asked for, reconciling something long past and dead with the boy behind the bars. Harry handed him the newspaper and left so it was only Albus left. Albus turned back to Seth. "You say we wouldn't have won if you didn't do what you did?"

"If I didn't abduct your sister, father would've never been able to get into Hogwarts and I never would've gotten the Relic," Seth recalled. "If I didn't instigate the Hogsmeade battle, the Molds would've lived and the Ministry would've remained strong with a Goblin force, not to mention I never would've gotten my hands on that Imperium object to keep the Relics quiet from the Reservation since those kids knew. If I didn't try taking Phoenix's mind, I wouldn't even have been in the general area when you came begging for my help saving your sister and girlfriend. Though admittedly, that was a mistake and I messed up. If I hadn't ordered the School Governors killed, Incommodo would've been official Headmaster of Hogwarts and made things much more difficult for you. You may be the hero on the outside but there will always be heroes behind the scenes, pulling things in your favor. People like Wallader's father… and myself."

Albus actually smiled to himself as Seth spoke. Soto was right back then. Albus was of the darkness. He was a shadow of the light. He made deals with Seth, silently accepted everything he did, trusting him and in the end, it all worked out. But he also knew that Seth would not be on his side forever. Albus was ascending, he was returning to where he belonged. The light. One day, five years from then, maybe ten, or even fifty, Albus and Seth would be on opposing sides. That was why he needed to be in prison. Albus had hopes that a year of suspension, and subsequent Hogwarts education in Simon's dorm, he might be tempered and tamed. Perhaps, years later, Seth too would find love as Albus did…

As if he read Albus' mind, Seth said, "Make me one promise, Al."

"What is it?"

"Don't get married till I'm out," Seth said. "I want to see- I want to see a real happy ending. I want to see the real ending of what I worked for."

Albus smirked and laughed and he actually caught a smile from Seth too. A genuine one and he knew it was already starting. Seth _would_ be tamed. He'd never do what he did again. "Ok, deal. In return… you have to attend the party in August. I think Scorpius is throwing one and we're waiting on you."

"Doesn't look like I'm imprisoned that long, does it?" Seth sighed.

"No… I'll promise you this though," he added, knowing he was partly giving Seth's sentence length away. "You will graduate from Hogwarts."

"I'm not expelled?"

"I wouldn't let them," Albus told him. "You have potential, Seth, and I want to see you realize it."

Seth smiled again, "And I want to see you become Minister."

"Who knows, then, maybe we'll both get what we want," Albus said. "And when you ride the boats… I'll be at the end of the lake waiting for you. Promise."

 _June…_

Albus returned home, but only temporarily and so, he was pleased to see, did Mark. Hugo and Lily returned too. The entire family gathered there, or at least what was left of it. Hugo was recovering now, still a little dizzy but well taken care of, especially with Lily looking after him. Even Simon's sister Sophie took a bit of an interest and they spent some time at St. Mungo's at first, and had the same ward before being discharged. At home, Albus and Hugo in particular got a rather nasty shock. His first thought was that his mother had delivered early but that was not the case. No, there was a small baby there, about as small and tiny as Libra, but there was no mistaking the freckles, the jet black hair, or the pale features. "Mum… who is…"

Ron and Hermione came from the gardens outside where Albus used to dine with his family. Having seen them looking, Hermione sighed and Ron grimaced. "This… is- well, Hugo, this is Raphael and… he's your baby nephew."


	42. Author's Note II

**Dear readers,**

 **This is a preliminary author's note to come just before the ending. It was originally supposed to be posted today but I'm taking a really good look at it so the ending can at least be everything it was hyped up to be. I do not want to disappoint in the slightest. So, I am taking a few days to refine and edit the ending and the Epilogue. I know this may annoy some, but let's face it, this book has been filled with mistakes that readers have pointed out (I am really sorry about that, by the way). Lycah came back from the dead, Riley was dating Albus, and most recently, Lycah and Laura together showed up. We don't wan that kind of thing happening again. The ending is something that should generally be enoyed and not marred by a clumsy mistake on my part.**

 **Since they are not being posted right now, I'll take some time to explain what it will be like. The next chapter is going to lead straight up to the Epilogue. It'll basically finish Albus' story. The Epilogue, then, will solidify what was established, basically to show how our survivors are doing. For those who'd like help, with the Epilogue is a companion guide that will basically detail in sections how each and every character is getting on after the war. This way, for those who choose to read this final chapter, the Epilogue, and the optional guide will know: How each survivor is doing, where they ended up, who got with who, and so on and so forth. It will detail a relationship chart, who got with who and has what kids and their names and everything. No question will be left unchecked.**

 **Speaking of questions, along with these upcoming three chapters, there will come one final Author's Note. This one will answer every single question I was ever asked about anything in a review. Now, I don't have an extensive memory of PMs so questions asked by those may not necessarily be answered unless I happen to remember them. Also, questions asked in Books 4-6 that have since been answered may also not be dealt with since the answer is clear within the story itself. Basically, I am answering questions whose answers may not be clear, or questions I think need more of an answer than the series already provides. We're talking really detailed questions here, and I'll be taking this time to make sure I'm not missing any. That said, if there is ANY question you have that you fear may not be answered, shoot now.**

 **At the very end of the FAQ note, there will be a message from me. While some questions may not be looked at, while some people may skip some because they already know the answer, I do ask everyone to read the last note from me as it addresses everyone. The next update will be the last. Is it the end? Eh… I'll still be writing the Visions of the Past every now and then so that will remain but it'll be irregular.**

 **Thank you for all your support and readership and feedback,**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Colin Creevey (Andy)**


	43. The Party

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 39: The Party**

One couple not sitting before a grave was, ironically, Mark and Aries. Mark had paid his respects, even hugged, the gravestone of Laura Creevey many times. He'd cried over it, he begged her to wake up, to talk to him, but nothing. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't hear him anymore. She couldn't talk to him anymore. Gone were the days of his childhood, when Laura Creevey would follow him around, make a play for his affection, flirt with him, or else just give him that cute childish smile he knew her for. She was dead and she was never coming back.

Now he war was over, Mark was not sure how to take this. When Walter died, it had been when the war began, a war sparked by the deaths of his parents. Walter died and ultimately, Molly died too by a fearsome curse. A curse that made Mark hate fire itself. Even then, he felt affected and traumatized by it, unable to understand why people were so evil. Incommodo justified the mass murder of Hogwarts students and sent Fiendfyre, and then he discovered _Seth_ set it up, a boy who was still alive and part of the Guard, and Al's friend. Al, his brother, was concerned about a murderer. So… how did Mark feel about this? Was it time for him to move on and start anew?

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Aries sighed, staring over the lake. The water was gentle now, no longer slopping wildly like it did during the battle.

"We have."

"When I was ten, I met a boy named Alabaster," Aries recalled. "Alabaster Reeve. He had such a strong sense of justice, insisted that things go the right way, that injustice never be allowed to prevail. He was so set on it, too."

"I get the picture," Mark mumbled.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer," she went on, ignoring Mark's discomfort. "I mean, if you said no, he would either knock the yes into your skull, or else lead you on to it till you took his side eventually."

"Sounds like you," Mark mumbled.

"On the contrary, he was much like you were," Aries told him. "Or maybe all three of us are much alike in different ways. I wish- I"- she looked choked up and she wiped her eyes and Mark looked over at her strangely. He hadn't seen her like this in a long, long time. "I wish he'd never died. A young boy, and his last words, his last words were- were words of _love._ But he didn't call me Aries like he always did, he referred to me by my last name, like we were- apart. Like we never belonged together and he knew it. Now he's dead, I can probably never talk to him again." She wiped her eyes again, determined not to be seen crying. "Why?" she asked silently. "Why did he die?"

Mark found he could not cry anymore. He was all cried out. He just stared at the lake, at his own reflection, noticing how horrible he looked. "Same reason Laura Creevey died. The best of us die young. I will never talk to her again either, we're in the same boat now. I know- I know exactly how you feel, Aries."

Aries and Mark met eyes, gray on blue. She looked at him with the tiniest hint of suspicion. Not accusatory, but genuine curiosity. "Did you love her?"

"Of course I loved her," Mark said immediately without hesitation. "She was a good friend, she was loyal and trustworthy. And you know me Aries, I _love_ my friends. That love made me what I am now, a hurt, depressed, mangled up, lonely man. She- now she _loved_ me. I mean, the way you and I feel about each other. Know what makes it worse? I never returned those feelings, and I never, not once, turned her down like I should've. I owed it to her, we were friends. I _hated_ seeing people pick on her. I even fought the twins over that and that made them think I returned her feelings. But ever since I saw _your_ name in a newspaper, I knew I still…" he stopped.

"Mark…"

"We lost loved ones, Aries," Mark told her. "Both of us. We lost people who loved us dearly. I lost my father, you lost yours. I lost a girl who loved me, and you lost a boy who loved you. But you… you still have your mother. You're lucky, you have a family still."

"So do you," she told him quietly. "You have Maria. Things got better for you without you realizing it, you have a sister. And she may be a little dark, but she's yours. Mark… you'd better feel eternally grateful for her existence. It's because of her you have a chance, you know?"

Mark wiped his eyes and rested against Aries, who let a tear leak out of her eyes. She said, "You know, I may have been gone for seven years, but I never really forgot about you. I failed to write, but I never forgot. Not really. I always said, always told people I had a fiancée. Even if- even if Alabaster lived, he wouldn't have allowed anything to blossom unless I finalized things with you first. He was- he was _that_ fair."

"I'm sorry, Aries," Mark told her empathetically.

"I'm sorry too, I know how much those around you mean to you," Aries told him.

"Did all the boys die?" Mark asked.

"No, there was- one survivor," Aries remembered. "And to be honest, I probably owe him a visit before I settle here for good. Just to see how he's doing. And then… we'll get married."

"Next year then?"

She considered it, as if a part of her just wanted to rush it and do it immediately, just marry him then and there, but she held herself back. "Yeah," she said approvingly. "Sometime around then."

 _June…_

In the meantime, Albus began tidying Grimmauld Place for himself to live in. And as he understood it, as he offered, Alexis and Alexander were going to join him there. This made him happy but he could tell Harry wasn't too pleased. Albus had finished settling Alexander in a room on the top floor, a room Albus understood once belonged to Harry's godfather. Alexis had a room right across and Albus spent the better part of two days tidying it for her. Alexander helped, of course, probably trying to prove himself a good asset so Albus would agree to his case of not returning to Hogwarts. And as they just finished a war, it looked like Alexander would get his wish.

Albus offered Mark a room but Mark declined. He stayed here and there, never really settling. First he stayed in Godric's Hollow, and then the Weasley household with Ron and Hermione, and then Godric's Hollow, and then to his dusty old home in Somerset, once at the Malfoy Manor, and then back to Godric's Hollow. He meant to get his own place but with no gold, his options were very, very limited. With no gold, everyone's options were limited. The war was too harsh on everyone, no one had money anymore. No one except the Malfoys.

The war was so vicious on people's livelihoods, it took a while for things to get on track. With the Wizards revealed to the Muggle populace and the war over, all borders, Muggle and wizard, were closed and all lines of communication shut to prevent anyone getting in or out and discovering the existence of Wizards around the world. This meant war once again. The Muggles turned on them in a heartbeat and Wizards were forced into Muggle-repelled areas to keep safe. Many preferred to remain in Hogsmeade but a war with the Muggles had started. Witches and wizards were ambushed, attacked, and sometimes, a Muggle even tried getting hold of a wand to disastrous consequences.

War or not, it became clear what had to happen. While Albus was reading Grimmalud Place for himself and the Ackerlys returned to their home to pack some things, Scorpius, Mark, the twins and Lucy were talking.

"I think father is doing the Potions route," Lucy told them.

"What for?" Eric asked, testing his new arm out.

"Sending a Potion down the irrigation systems, wells, and sending teams to more secluded areas is hard but it's the best bet to hide us again," Alex said reasonably. "And thankfully, with a stock of ingredients in the dungeons, it's not too costly."

"And quick, before the Muggles do more damage than we can afford," Mark mumbled.

"I think Incommodo and Dubium beat them to that," Scorpius smirked.

"Fact is, warring with Muggles will delay any effort to set a Ministry up or root the remnants of the Reservation or the Arsenal out," Alex told him. "And it'll interfere with our dealings with the Greeks."

"Alex is right, we can't have another war on our hands," Mark agreed. "And we've been secluded for years. We can't just pop up again."

"I always sort of wished we lived together," Eric sighed sadly.

"Too naïve and too risky," Mark shook his head. "Though… I do favor revealing ourselves to just the right people, promote a sort of interaction."

"But that's after we have a Ministry," Lucy said.

"And said goodbye to our dead," Mark added.

A moment of silence extended on. Albus returned from upstairs and took a seat beside Scorpius, taking a rest from the hard work. He was getting used to living in his own place but he'd been living with company his whole life. Now, he was looking forward to a lifetime with Alexis and the next few years with Alexander, and his social life with his old friends which now, once again, included Mark Wallader.

 _July…_

"Beautiful," Lily moaned, her arm tightly around Hugo, keeping him upright. He still seemed a little dizzy but he was recovering little by little. It did not look like he would be stable by the time the next school year started though and after he retched two days ago, Ron insisted he was going back to St. Mungo's. Albus, Lily and Mark stood. They were the three cursed kids and yet… here they were now, healthy and happy for the first time in a very, very long time. The absence of James still weighed heavily on them but they kept their genuine smiles up. This was no cause to frown. Ginny was in St. Mungo's, and being cradled in her arms was a small boy. Albus' newest sibling. A baby brother.

"Any name?" Mark asked curiously.

"Well… I was thinking Alastor Rubeus Pott"-

Ginny cut Harry off, "No. No! Absolutely not. Your names are cursed. You named James Sirius, he dies. You named Albus Severus, he gets his soul messed with. You named Lily Luna and we're lucky she's unscathed."

"They're perfectly good names"-

"I quite like my name," Albus put in.

"You would," Mark quipped.

"We should- we should name him something different," Ginny said frankly. "His middle name can be meaningful but it's time we give him a name of someone he doesn't feel he has to live up to. Lucas. Lucas James Potter. His name is Lucas."

"Alastor," Harry proposed. "Alastor _Lucas_ Potter."

"Harry"-

"It's a good name."

"It's a name expecting too much of him, you don't know what kind of person he'll be," Ginny told him. "The war is over. Both wars are. Lucas," she repeated. "Lucas, Harry. That is what I want his name to be."

Harry stared uncertainly. Ginny even looked at Albus, "What do you think, Al? Lucas or Alastor?"

Lucas or Alastor… Albus had to admit, he preferred his mother's argument. If the choice was his, he'd name it James but he didn't want to bring back bad memories. This was a happy child, let him live that way, without feeling tied down or anything. This boy would grow up and be in the same year as Libra and Raphael. Out of those three, this boy would be the only one raised by his own parents and not his grandparents or brother. Albus looked up, "Lucas."

"Lucas," Lily agreed.

"Lucas," Mark shrugged.

"Lucas," Ginny repeated to Harry. "Overruled, he's Lucas James Potter."

" _Lucas?"_ Harry began but Ginny's eyes blazed fire at him making him quail, "Great name. Love it."

 _August…_

By August, things had slowly changed. The path to recovery was laid out now. Kabe had began to accept his sister's death and moved on, Hugo was beginning to accept that he now had a nephew, and Mark was slowly beginning to come back into his old self. Aries was, for the first time, quiet and even a little uncertain. For all the wars and fights she got into, it seemed even she had forgotten how it was like to be at peace. That put her in a very awkward spot, especially after she passed her Amulet on to Apollo.

The Goblins were finally being rounded up, Dementors destroyed, and vampires and werewolves imprisoned. The Goblins were in a lot of trouble though. Their rebellion had set things in such drastic motion, it would take years to recover. For one thing, Percy and Bill ordered them to remake and remodel gold and their metals. The Goblins were being denied everything as punishment. Their instruments were taken away and even Gringotts would remain under supervision and even serve as temporary Headquarters until the Reservation were rooted out and due to the siege placed on them as they were trapped underground, they would be eventually. After such heavy losses, the Goblins were in no position to fight back.

Greece was furious though. They were angry at the destruction of an artifact they prized, the deaths and imprisonment of a lot of their own witches and wizards and as the British Wizarding world did not have a functioning Ministry just yet, no formal explanation could be given. Percy wrote a long letter to them to stave a crisis off but they did need repayment and both Harry and Percy adamantly refused to hand them the prisoners they had, the former Arsenal members. They and the Goblins caused too much trouble.

The Goblins were ordered to repay everything they destroyed. All assets and gold used that belonged to other families had to be repaid, all destroyed institutions had to be repaid, and they even had to repay for the damages on the Muggle populace. As the Memory Potion was successfully spread and distributed, their damages were being blamed on natural disasters. The only family to have survived the war with their assets somewhat intact was the Malfoys and that was only because Draco and previously Lucius had protected them all being close to the Minister.

The Malfoy Manor was looking spectacular. It loomed over them in the midday sun, Alexis widening her eyes, never actually having visited the Manor. Scorpius taking over did wonders for its look. Albus had to hand it to him. He knew how to make it look welcoming and with the money in its secret vault, he was considering buying land around it. He had to wait on getting the gold the Malfoys had lost though. The Wizarding world was not rebuilt yet but it was beginning. Hunters were finally being rounded up and some Goblins were being turned in, some turned themselves in and that meant that gold could be made once again. They would have to pay a lot of families back, Albus knew, including the Malfoy family… or what was left of it since the only survivors were Scorpius and Libra and Scorpius, as an adult, had full custody of her. She was staying with the Potters for the time being, which Scorpius was very grateful for. Libra, under the Potter's offering, was staying with the Potters until the month was over, just so Scorpius could take some time to settle down.

Not that Albus was doing poorly. He now lived in Grimmauld Place with Alexis and Alexander and for the past couple of months, they had slowly recovered. The place itself was very quiet, especially in the mornings. Alexander had started a specialized morning school, focusing on magical artifacts and Charms. That seemed to be the compromise he had settled with when he talked to Alexis about it. He figured since he could not pass Hogwarts, he could at least do something worth his time. Alexander finally agreed to allow Alexis to tutor him since he dropped out of Hogwarts, Albus was considering taking the reigns of the Ministry as Harry offered with Scorpius as his partner. This depended on when the Ministry was taken though. Dementors and Goblins still being relentless and the old Reservation and fugitive Arsenal members were occupying the Ministry. Albus had no idea how they intended to take it but it had to be done eventually. Somehow. But that was left to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Percy. Albus needed a break and he was getting one.

Now they stood before the Malfoy Manor, the break was coming to a climax. The summer was ending, the last month was upon them. Soon, the Guard would go back to Hogwarts but first… first they had a party to get to. A party thrown by Scorpius so it could sink in. As a sense of closure, he decided to throw his delayed party and clean up. They had won. Their war was won. They beat the Arsenal, they beat the Reservation and their beloved leader had survived. In the war, they lost James Potter, Michael Finnigan, Laura Creevey and her brother Colin 'Nigel' Creevey, Daniel and Gabriel Dagger, Samuel Redgrow, Rose and Molly Weasley, Walter and Samantha Mold, Riley Blackberry, Fora Vulneroman, and Morpheus Ollivander. They would take a while to recover but with time, they would manage. As Apollo would say, time was powerful. Powerful enough to eliminate even grief.

Alexis kissed him as they walked in to cheering. Albus grinned as Scorpius hugged him and led them to the large ballroom. There they were. All the survivors, young and old. Albus Potter, Alexis Ackerly, (soon to be Potter) and Alexander Ackerly stood facing them. Scorpius Malfoy was standing there, close beside Lucy Weasley. Aries V. Kimble had an arm on Mark Wallader's shoulder. He actually looked good again and stood beside Alex and Eric Wallaby, the latter now with a prosthetic arm. Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter were grinning in a corner. Fauna Redgrow sat with a smile on her face and Roxanne Weasley was in another corner, grinning. Even Neil Nott cracked the smallest of smiles. The Greengrass twins Alpha and Proxima were there, both smiling widely probably having waited for a while, Lorcan Scamander had a misty look in his eyes still but he had his old smile and Lysander looked even mistier. Nate Blackberry seemed to be wrapping his head around his brother's death so he lacked his usual grin, but he made an attempt at one. He was sitting beside Kabe Vulneroman who was in conversation with Frank Longbottom and Pierre Macmillan. Alice Longbottom actually whooped, making Cherry Goal and Melvin Ollivander raise their eyebrows. Maria Prince was conversing with Lancet Goal about something, Lancet seeming interested in something. And last, Apollo, also there and wearing Aries' old amulet under his shirt, alone looking like he really felt he did not belong. He sat further apart than the others, eyes darting left and right curiously. Albus wondered what he was seeing now the war was over.

The only absences were Seth, Sierra, Simon and Sophie. But they were coming. The door opened again and the crowd whooped. Sierra had an arm around Seth and Sophie looked very pleased about something. "Seth Lean," Albus said appreciatively.

Seth Lean did still look a little sick, clearly still having not recovered and Azkaban did not help. Still, just being around Sierra Lean and Simon Far kept his illness benign. Sophie Far was another matter who was grinning all over. The party had finally begun.

It had been a long time since Albus attended a party. This time, he was one of them, not as a leader but a member. But he realized fully how just how many friends he had. The Hogwarts Guard, now formally known as the Old Guard, was celebrating their own victory and the major role they played. They started by just chatting in the large sitting room, the older ones holding wine and the younger ones holding Butterbeer, except Alexander who held lemonade and Lysander who was drinking tea with a wide smile on his face. Scorpius had gone through a lot of trouble to fix the place up. Thirty-five members when there were originally twenty-eight. Some had died, more had come. They were sitting, some on sofas, some on chairs and others on bean bags set up against the wall, against chairs, or against the table.

And Scorpius ran off to get the cake and levitate it into the room. It looked brilliant. He said he had to work at it for five days to get it right because he was a terrible baker. He insisted he followed his mother's recipes. It looked well done in the end though. It took the shape of a large shield, just for them, and had three layers; enough pieces for everyone and the flavors were just everyone's favorites. The smaller top layer was strawberry which actually made Proxima's mouth water, the middle layer was chocolate which Simon smirked at, ignoring Proxima's look, and the bottom was vanilla.

"How my mum managed, I will never know," Scorpius sighed. "But it's the best I could do."

"Perhaps Wizards need their own bakery," Simon suggested.

"Three years together," Sierra squealed.

"That's right, and it seems we've had a job every year," Fauna recalled, patting her sword, it lying harmlessly on her lap.

Mark sighed, "The Heirs, the Relics, and then the actual war. I'm surprised we managed it all in three years."

"Well, you and I had the Amulet to deal with," Albus reminded him. Mark actually smiled at the memory, back when the two worked together and they worked so well together too.

"I'm convinced," Seth said from a bean bag, his eyes half open. "The Potters are jinxed."

"Could be," Cherry yawned. "I'm Muggle-born, I dunno much about the Potters to begin with."

"Just a little introduction, they always cause trouble," Sierra told Cherry.

"Yeah, Al, would you mind telling me why you damaged Apollo's ego?" Aries asked curiously.

" _Damaged,"_ Albus repeated. "I didn't damage it. I just wondered why I lived!"

Apollo did have a strange look on his face. Albus would probably never understand the boy but he did have a suspicion that was Apollo's way of messing with his mind. Did Apollo play like other boys his age or was he cooped up all alone all his life? Albus did not know. The first phase of the party was just chatting, the Guard talking up their coming lives. Cherry was looking forward to her years at Hogwarts, some were wondering if the Dueling Tournament would stay, Lancet was grateful the war ended before his own time, and Nate was trying to think up pranks with Gabriel, having moved past his losses for the most part. Simon was chatting with Proxima enthusiastically but she only looked half-interested, her other interest on Alpha trying to chat Cherry up.

Some members even made announcements. After two months of keeping it secret, they finally made it public. Albus and Alexis announced their engagement for one thing and that earned them a standing ovation, Scorpius actually hugged Albus again. Alexis recalled her talking to Harry personally and setting a date and how they fixed Grimmauld Place up for the both of them and Alexander who they had to keep since both parents were out of their lives. That was not the only happy moment. Mark and Aries were openly talking about their coming wedding and Aries seemed so likable this time. She looked and talked so naturally, no longer trying to put a tough front up but relaxing.

And the older ones like Albus were opening up about their hopeful career paths. Alex wanted to keep an eye on Quidditch games and commentate, and eventually join the Auror Department, Eric was actually already signing up to become an Auror when the new Ministry finally took form, Mark was split between Ministry work or just taking over Diagon Alley. He and Aries seriously considered heading it and taking over when it was rebuilt but none was as interesting as Maria. Maria stood up and announced her full intentions. She wanted immortality, which Mark looked away at. Apollo stared with slight interest at her. Albus tried his best to read Apollo's expression but it was unfathomable. No way Albus could tell what he knew about her.

If Maria's was not strange enough, Cherry and Lancet were considering opening a magical artifact shop when Cherry herself left Hogwarts which actually piqued Alexander's interest. He was talking with them too, telling them all he knew about different artifacts. Maria raised her head when Alexander mentioned another soul-connecting cube but put it back down when he emphasized that it was only for detection, not immortality. Cherry and Lancet seemed very interested still, actually asking if there were ever magical artifact traders to which Alexander said, "Only shops. And only Ministries ever auctioned them. You'd have to go to China or Greece for the ones I mentioned. And Greece is mad right now."

Fauna went on to openly flirt with Scorpius, a glass of mead in her hand. It was pretty clear she was not in her mind when she put an arm tightly around him and rested against him. Alex looked away, Eric sniggered but Lucy actually pushed her off, Scorpius looking grateful and Fauna smiling guiltily and left. Nate actually straight out asked Scorpius when he would marry Lucy, making Lucy blush but they made no attempt to deny the question. As his friend, Albus already knew that Scorpius and Lucy were seriously considering it. Still, Lucy _was_ sixteen, she just started NEWT work, and no one knew what the future held for either of them. It was just clear that the two were in a very serious relationship.

That reminded Albus. He called Alpha off Lily and took him aside. "Ok, one thing to say. I don't care what happens from here but I want to tell you this. _Don't_ mess with Lily's love life. I saw you trying to catch her attention from Nate. It's not yours or my business."

"I won't," Alpha mumbled. "Promise."

"I like you, and we're friends, but I don't want Lily to have any more trouble than she already has," Albus told him. "If you two get together, it's gonna be because you grew into each other, not forced."

"I won't," Alpha assured. "You can count on me. I swear." They looked back at the party going on. Drinks, this time just water, tea, coffee, pumpkin juice and lemonade were being served by Lucy. "But… your sister is incredible. And I _do_ still like her, and I _do_ intend to explain how I feel in a year or two."

"Give it a year… date someone, see the world, see what else is there, before you settle so quickly," Albus advised. "Maybe someone better than Lily will come your way."

"Maybe," Alpha said quietly. "Or… maybe there _is_ no one better than Lily," he said as they walked back.

"I wish wizards had coke," Simon said sadly with a jug of pumpkin juice in hand.

"What's coke?"

"My _God,_ Proxy, are you _serious?"_ Simon exclaimed to her raised eyebrows.

The cake only served as the end to the first phase of the party. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Proxima who actually smiled and looked content as she rested against a bean bag. She had no qualms with Simon laying back on her lap either, she just wanted rest. Simon watched from there as Seth had a small smile on his face. Sophie was feeding him and when Seth muttered a thank you, she actually kissed him on the mouth. It looked one-sided but Simon smiled sadly as he stared up.

Albus knew why. Seth was very sick and there was a chance, however slight it was, that he could die. Nobody understood why the Dementors affected him the way they did. Seth had no emotion to feel fear and so he was forced into the minds of others, the minds of those whose lives he ruined. That alone destroyed him and his soul was so close to being sucked out, he still seemed dizzy and if he talked too much, raspy and weak. Being around a positive atmosphere was good for him. Albus was happy he was out of Azkaban.

Another silent guest was Neil Nott, who sported a scar across his face. Sierra actually whooped as she did a handstand and landed right beside him, trying to get him involved in the party. The full moon was later that night so he seemed tired but he was still awake. Neil seemed a little bit surprised though. Albus could hear the conversation, mostly one-sided. "You're alive, you're fine. Just- go with it, ok? It's a party. Know what that is?"

"I don't deserve a party," Neil muttered.

"Sure you do," Sierra said, and when Neil opened his mouth to respond, she put a forkful of cake through his mouth and shut it, watching him eat. "I guess it _is strange,_ knowing you're alive and you always will be. But… we'll get used to it. We're the same age, and we both have a life ahead. I dunno what'll happen but it's a nice adventure. You were Gryffindor, don't you like adventure?"

Neil shrugged and took another piece of cake. He just sat watching, not getting involved, probably still getting used to the fact that he was going to live. At least he seemed somewhat ok. After the cake, everyone settled down. The second phase of the party were games. Pure games and some of them were just made up while others, Alexander insisted they played in America.

The first game they played was _Find Kabe_ who hid in her cloak as a camouflage against the wall. Anyone who even felt for him felt only wall, he was solid only when he moved, which created a blur and spells were ineffective when she moved. Albus tried and failed, even Hugo got up and tried looking for him but tripped over his own feet and fell. He sighed on the floor as Alex looked shrewdly for her. Alice searched and even Frank had tried getting back in his old self and find him but he failed. At times, Albus thought he caught a slight blur of movement against the walls but as his turn was not there, he could only yell where to look and that forewarned him. The cloak was good. Even Aries attempted a powered Supersensory Charm and while it did alert her to movement, when she got there, it was nothing. Nothing but wall.

Hugo even suggested a game of Quidditch which Albus was only too happy to play. His old Slytherin team gathered around him. Scorpius, Lucy, Lorcan, Nate, Alpha, (replacing Gabriel) and Seth. Hugo was sick but for the sake of games, he set up another team which included Mark as seeker, Eric and Frank as Beaters, Roxanne as a keeper, Lily as chaser, and Fauna as Chaser where she usually played keeper in Hogwarts.

Alex magnified his voice and commentated as he always did, once again sounding enthusiastic. His enthusiasm even got Hugo in the spirit. Nonetheless, Roxanne was an amateur, Frank was fair and Hugo was sick still. Lily was pretty good though and Fauna was clearly practicing. Albus' team easily tied with Hugo's team in goals and Mark and Scorpius practically wrestled over the snitch that the Malfoys kept in their cupboards. With no referee, no one could call a penalty and even Aries started laughing and openly rooted for Mark to smash Scorpius' face in. They actually fell off their brooms and wrestled on the floor, almost hugging but anyone could tell the snitch was just standing still, probably having decided it was caught a while ago.

"Never gets old, does it?" Alex said.

"Nope, this isn't unusual in Hogwarts," Albus shrugged, aware that Cherry was shrieking with laughter and Lancet had a small smile on his face. Apollo just watched neutrally until finally saying, "Mark Wallader won."

"Bull crap!" Scorpius yelled. "It's _my_ snitch, it's _my_ Manor, _I_ won."

"Wait, so why did we play then?" Mark asked.

Eventually, Alex agreed to test the snitch's touch memory and saw that it went to Mark. Then, they had to reset the snitch and put it back. The entire event was hilarious and even Hugo looked almost the same before going green and turning away. Lily quickly led him off to the back of the Manor where the springs were while Scorpius led them back inside.

Hugo and Lily were gone a while, Hugo probably having gotten dizzy from the flying. Albus supposed he might have pushed himself too hard so while they waited, Scorpius set up Gobstones, Wizard chess, and Exploding Snap. Alex was a whiz on Wizard chess and played Nate, Fauna, and Aries and he won them all, even against Aries who stared in shock for a bit, as if not believing she had lost.

"Ah, well, can't win them all," Mark said, patting her back.

"B-but, I… I had a system… I had a plan," Aries muttered as Mark led her off.

"Plans fail," Alex waved off. "Look what happened to Herpo."

The Guard clapped as he said this. Simon whooped as Albus sat across from him, partaking in chess as well. Then, Scorpius looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it, we never did learn why Soto and the Reservation by extension wanted Harry as Head of Aurors and Otto as Head of International Magical Cooperation."

Hugo and Lily came in again, Hugo looking a little bit better as he sat and played Exploding Snap with Lily but still getting sprayed by a Gobstone. Lily laughed as Hugo was sprayed and Hugo just smiled as Alice sighed and cleaned him up. It was Mark who answered the question, "Well, I think it's because Mr. Potter was a little easier to predict. He was diplomatic, open, and willing to talk if he needed to. He even negotiated with Soto at one point. He was the best bet at getting Soto what he wanted. So, Harry leaving sort of ruined things. Maybe he hoped to gain Headmastership eventually once Phoenix died… before _I_ stopped him."

"And why Otto?"

"Just to get the exchange students in and out, give an excuse to act," Mark shrugged. "They really were pretty much pawns. You saw how Incommodo used that part and it was honestly Lysander that stopped the full effects because he practically had Rita writing for him."

"Did we ever find out what happened to Rita?" Lysander asked with interest. "She was sent to Azkaban four years ago, wasn't she?"

"She was released, I believe, but kept her pen to herself," Lorcan shrugged. "I remember mum talking about it. She'll be back with a vengeance in a few weeks, I'm sure. Criticizing the way Hogwarts is being run, accusing Harry of playing up Incommodo's old policies, stuff like that. She too was manipulated."

Just then, the cards exploded on Lily's turn, giving Hugo victory and Albus turned back to his chess game. "Move the knight," Alexander advised.

"Erm… why?"

"Just move it!'

"Which one?"

"Queen side knight, you idiot, move it!"

"Fine, Knight to D5."

"No!" Alexander groaned loudly as Alex's rook took it. "D7! Ugh, you find the King in the students and you can't even play chess! _How_ could you marry him?" he challenged a bemused Alexis. "He can't even play chess right!"

"You know what," Alexis said with a smirk. "He's absolutely right. Al, I cannot marry a man who doesn't have his chess skills in order."

The crowd laughed as Albus stared at an even more annoyed Alexander, "Well… that was an unexpected end," Scorpius noted.

"Alexander wishes," Alexis said making her brother go red.

"Fine, _I'll_ play Alex and show you how it's done!"

Albus and Alexis watched with interest as they played each other. Proxima stared too but only because Simon was explaining to her the moves and which pieces could do which moves. She was taking it in and even played a side game with Simon with another board. But everyone was on Alex and Alexander whose game was getting really intense. For five moves, no piece was sacrificed and even Simon moved his eyes over humorously, "No chess pieces were killed during the playing of this game."

Sophie, Cherry, Lancet and some Half-blood members laughed and even Seth had a short smile. Proxima just stared, "What?"

"They're called movies, I'll show you one when I introduce electricity to the Mold Manor and hook a television set up," Simon told her.

"What the heck?"

" _You don't know what a"-_ Simon stopped. "I give up. Proxy, you're a lost cause."

" _You're_ a lost cause!" Proxima argued. "What are you on about? Telay-vijon? What _is_ that? And movie? Simon, the least you could do is explain your crap before you spew it out like a volcano."

Simon rolled is eyes just as Alexander finally knocked Alex's knight off the board. The game started getting interesting after that. Proxima abandoned her game with Simon to watch and Simon just folded his arms, waiting. Alex managed to get rid of some pieces of Alexander's but the boy was attacking. It looked like a full-out assault. Alex was losing pieces fast, Alexander taking advantage of Alex's tactical sacrifices until eventually only his King was left against half of Alexander's pawns, a bishop, two knights, a rook and his own king. Alex stared at the board, a little surprised. "No, you cheated."

"I don't cheat, I massacre," Alexander said bluntly.

Alex knocked his own King down, Nate grinning, "Riley- Riley would've loved to see this."

"I got a better game," Alexander advised. "It's called _Ringlet._ American witches and wizards play them and I've seen it played in Mexico too."

"What's that?" Alex asked interestedly.

Alexander explained a game similar to Bingo. Each player was given a card with different combinations of a letter and number. The card was large and filled with objects which gave points. The object, he said, was to have your combinations called until you formed a ring around any object and then you could end the game and add up the scores which each object gave or each combination gave, or continue and try to earn more points. The cards randomly changed their combination contents so one needed a keen eye and a quick one before the next combination was called.

"Ok, it's easier to explain as we play," Alexis said. "Here, Al, we'll work together."

"B8," Alexander called first and Alexis explained what they had to do with that calling. They found none on their own card though and others looked carefully, taking their time and Alexander slowly got quicker as they got the hang of the game more. It was certainly a quieter game and even Proxima enjoyed this one. Alpha whooped as he announced he needed one more to make a ring around an object. "Don't announce it to the world!" Alexander said.

Alpha went red and Lily filled her own square in. "G5."

"Ok, so I formed a ring, now what?" Kabe asked.

"Now, you add up your points," Alexander said.

"If you think you have more points based on the squares filled and the objects circled, you can call it quits and see if you won. It has a bit of luck involved."

"And… what if I win?"

"They usually offer prizes," Alexander said. "Like once, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder was offered and another time an object was offered that manipulated a given community. But they're usually small prizes like a chess set."

"So, what if _I_ win?"

"Then, you win, it's just a game," Alexander sighed. "Do you want to stop?"

"Yeah, I wanna see if I win," Kabe shrugged.

"If you don't, the game continues," Alexis said.

It turned out Kabe won though. Late afternoon had arrived and Lily, who got hold of an old Muggle CD player, decided to play some music and went straight for Nate to dance. The third phase of the party seemed like a sort of ball, a dance, and it grew very solemn as Scorpius and Lucy charmed the chairs and tables to the end of the room and entered the floor first. Albus danced with Alexis too, both silent and not talking too much. Mark and Aries were at the back, dancing quietly, Aries' head on Mark's shoulder as they muttered quietly.

A laugh sounded from the side and Albus was surprised to see it was Proxima. Simon grinned, "Made you laugh, I win. Now you gotta dance with me."

" _Fine,"_ Proxima sighed. "Freak show."

"Denier," Simon responded, taking her, making Alexis laugh.

They continued dancing. Alpha seemed to have gained a partner in Alice Longbottom but her eyes were still on Hugo who was resting his head on Lily's shoulder. Lily herself was leading the dance. Their dance did not last long once Hugo stopped and shook his head, walking back to sit down and they took no more part. Pierre and Frank were quiet too, neither wanting to get involved, just talking quietly in a corner. It was strange. Ever since his girlfriends died, Frank was quiet. He made it no secret that he felt terrible and felt he was to blame.

Albus felt bad but from what he heard, one of his girlfriends decided of her own free will to follow him in and led the others in. That was what got them killed, not Frank. Still, Frank blamed himself for leading them on to begin with, feeling it would not have happened if he was not so dumb.

"Weirdo Clown," Proxima said easily as they passed again, the two still trading barbs.

"Crazed maniac," Simon said easily.

Roxanne was dancing with Eric, both looking very happy but Eric still feeling uncertain about something. Lily gazed at Nate from the corner with Hugo too but neither made a move, just remained silent. Hugo muttered something to her and rested.

"Muggle-born prick," Proxima sniped back.

"Narrow-minded bigot," Simon snapped as they moved past Albus and Alexis.

"Oh, dear God," Alexis sighed. "So immature."

"Self-destructive scoundrel," Proxima whispered back viciously.

"Two-faced murderer," Simon sighed.

Mark and Aries were naming their future kids now, both of them sighing and shaking their heads. Still, they owned the corner, not moving to the center. Lucy rolled her eyes as she and Scorpius moved past them. "Margaret was my grandmother's name," Mark said.

"Apollo," Aries said.

She was looking at her own brother but Mark had a look, "You _have_ an Apollo."

"So…"

"Brain-dead monkey," Proxima said immediately. "I understand, comebacks take a while sometimes. Especially from _Muggles._ "

Simon considered and then sniped, "Rojer's incarnate."

"Baby-face," Proxima smirked.

"Baby-face?" Simon repeated incredulously.

"Do I win?" she asked with a smirk.

Simon sighed, defeated, "Yeah, you win."

"Great, we stop dancing then," Proxima sighed just before Simon kissed her full on the mouth.

It seemed the dance stopped there anyway. The music reached the end of its track and they rested. Lysander took up his quill to write to his pen pal, probably to apologize for being silent and absent for so long. Boy, did he have a lot to explain.

The next phase occurred in the evening. Neil, who had taken his Wolfsbane Potion, was preparing to transform, being led by Sierra and Scorpius into a room just off them to transform. Albus heard him yell in the pain of transformations but it stopped in seconds and then the chamber opened up. Scorpius walked out first and beside him was Sierra who had a hand on a wolf's head. Neil prowled in, keeping his eyes down but nobody yelped or stayed away. It was another mark of the strong friendship formed between the Guard members. Some even came up and hugged him. Hugo actually touched his snout and Sierra kissed his furry head before Neil curled up in a corner and rested, Sierra laying against his wolfish form and closing her eyes. For them, at least, it seemed the party had come to an end.

At least they were still awake. Albus felt he did owe them a speech. Albus took that moment, in the night, to say to them something that he'd been wanting to say for a while. Something that had been building up in him before he settled down on the sofa beside Alexis. "Guys… I just want to say… you're all heroes. I mean… I am not your leader anymore but we're still the Old Guard and we're all friends. Just… I- I love you all, ok?"

Seth looked down, not saying a word but Sierra, resting against a Neil who howled lowly, said, "That's what _I_ said. So… what're we gonna do? Declare war on Greece next?"

"Well, they are pretty angry at us destroying their Scepter," Aries sighed.

"No… we'll stay out of that mess. But… I dunno, it's just worthy to think about. We really all got sort of closer and"-

"Al's being lame," Scorpius sighed. "What he _means_ to say is basically my proposal. Every month, the first weekend of every month, we should all meet here. In our grounds, we walk in together, and we chat, we hang out. Just as friends. Deal?"

"Yes," Cherry said slowly. "But how do we meet when we're in Hogwarts?"

"The ones who can," Scorpius amended. "But once we're all finished with Hogwarts, it won't be hard."

Neil howled lowly again and Sierra nodded. Frank gave an affirmative and even Aries agreed. Then, Lucy said, "But maybe we shouldn't go overboard with the party. Just a chat next time."

"Party once a year," Scorpius proposed. "Last weekend of every August, like now. Just as an anniversary for our achievements. Deal?"

"Deal," Albus said.

And the Guard, without hesitation, even Maria, Aries, even Seth, promised they would for as long as they lived.

The Hogwarts Guard fell asleep after that, with the promise in mind. They would meet. Apollo knew it. He saw the future. Each and every member, without fail, would meet at the Malfoy Manor for the rest of their lives. His visions came again. They were not so bad now the war was over. They did not change as often as before. He saw him heading Hogwarts… but he also saw others.

Alexander was snoring, cuddling a stuffed dragon close to him as he slept. Alpha was breathing lightly, staring up stretched out across the floor. Apollo knew his fears were unfounded. He would not die alone. Something Albus said to him earlier that day assured that and neither knew it at the time. Apollo's eyes moved back to Scorpius. He would raise Libra Malfoy and find difficulty, he was not used to raising a child but he would have his own kids. That was a relief. His future was good too. The terrible future Albus nearly set in motion could've ruined the Malfoy family. He saw Hugo. He would recover, given time, but he was sick. The only uncertainty was Seth. It depended not on him now, but on Sierra Lean and Simon and Sophie Far. Aries would marry Mark, Albus would marry Alexis and though they were still dating, yes, Scorpius and Lucy would marry too.

The ending was good. And the Greek problem would also die down… eventually. It might take a while but not too many people would die, certainly not any of the Guard. Their deaths, however short or long, would be natural. All of them would die eventually, he knew. All would perish and move on but Apollo resolved to be there for each and every one of them. He alone knew when they would happen and he would be there for all of them. He would knock on their doors and his appearance would inform them of their fate and he would remain until their deaths. Only Apollo would have nobody with him but nameless friends and family around him, people he did not yet meet. Smiling slightly, he fell asleep, curled up in fetal position, breathing lightly for the first time in a very long time.

 _ **A/N: Hi readers! Well, this is the end of the long journey that was Albus Potter and the Crossroads of Fate. From the summer of 2011 till now, the autumn of 2015. Four years with Albus Potter and it's over. Stay tuned for one last chapter on Albus, and how everything turned out twenty years later. At the end of the Epilogue, I will give one final note to everyone and an FAQ to answer whatever questions I might've forgotten. See you there.**_


	44. Epilogue

**The Crossroads of Fate**

 **Chapter 40: Epilogue- Twenty Years Later**

 _ **Twenty years later… The Finale- Wedding**_

 _ **Have We Won?**_ _by Lysander Scamander_

 _Remember when the_ Daily Prophet _printed what the Ministry told it to? Now, it prints what the Ministry does_ not _want it to. Things have switched rather nicely, haven't they? In fact, the Ministry does not even have its own newspaper anymore. The_ Daily Prophet _does so love criticizing everyone and everything in the Wizarding world. Perhaps they have a bad case of the Bispecks. They tend to change your mood if left unattended long enough. It's rather nice reading it though. For one thing, if the_ Daily Prophet _did not have Rita Skeeter, the_ Quibbler _would not be selling so much. The two of us have become two sides of the Wizarding world. People frequently ask me if I hold Rita's words that I am an crazed insane child in a adult's body seriously and take offense at them. I honestly do not. Unlike Rita, I have made peace with all inner specks within my blood stream. My Monospecks have driven the Bispecks out and I remain at peace._

 _Many like to compare Rita and I and ask who they like more. It's a common debate in the Wizarding media. Rita has written for the_ Daily Prophet, _on and off, for forty-five years before retiring five years ago. I think she realized how far-fetched she's making herself seem because her last article actually suggested that we blackmailed the Greeks (it was the Starm Klite's influence, not Malfoy's). She's been accused of twisting the truth, of course but who's counting accusations? I've been accused of switching places with my brother. Both accusations ring true in the end. Rita has also written several books:_ The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint, Harry Potter: The Unofficial Biography, the Hogwarts Guard: A Razor Sword, _and_ The Notoriety of Seth Lean. _Fortunately, she has finally retired and we have her son Florean Skeeter to deal with who is just as brilliant as she is. We may now have his own book to look forward to and we may finally glean whether he views Hogwarts, its Guard, and the Ministry in a favorable position or not._

 _I hope not. I quite enjoy combating them. Arguments and debate in written form are so invigorating, they get the mind racing, the Wrackspurts invade, the Monospecks take over, and the Hellie Pixies really make themselves known to the mentally aware. But the question both Florean and I really must ask ourselves is whether we have truly won the war or not. While Skeeter, ninety-three, maintains that we are still at war, Florean has yet to say anything. I shall open the debate with my own arguments. The Ministry has three new Departments, the population could not be happier, we have become richer with our experiences with our Greek friends and we have benefitted from their magical artifact knowledge, and we have finally seen the end of our Goblin troubles following the historical agreement Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy signed with them to end their two decades at the bottom of the ladder._

 _Hogwarts School has seen a dramatic turnaround. Its Headmasters have been rather young since Professor Sorrow retired. Many actually wanted Aries V. M. K. Wallader to take the job but she prefers bettering the grassroots of the Wizarding world. Hogwarts has been run by myself and now our Lady's dear younger brother and my dear friend Apollo L. Kimble, who also remains Divination teacher since the school governors obviously can't find anyone better. A lot of people ask how one can handle Headmastership duties and full-time teaching duties at once. The Mortimites in your brain make that fully possible. It's all about economical time management. I carry out his duties and speak for him while he writes up the speeches, resides in the office, possesses a Pensieve, and as he is blind half the time, I really do prove to be his most loyal friend._

 _But I don't like being Headmaster. The room is absolutely infested with Nargles and the portraits seem to have had no experiences with them. Even the portrait of my great grandfather does not know of what I speak of. I am way too busy in the grounds building an extra greenhouse, traversing the forest, and making sure the forest is expanding on schedule to take up such a boring duty. Plus, I live in a hut. Who wants a Headmaster who lives in a hut? I daresay a small office of weird instruments that make no sense, snoring portraits and a Pensieve of every Headmaster's memories is far better. Apollo and I both agree that life is so fleeting, one really must spend it doing something he enjoys, which brings me back to the long-standing debate between_ the Quibbler _and the_ Daily Prophet. _I have so enjoyed my debates with Rita Skeeter and I have high hopes that I shall enjoy my debates with Florean Skeeter as well._

 _The Quibbler_ was floating unread in the wind. Lucy had left it on the terrace outside while preparing Libra. The poor girl had nobody to prepare her but Lucy. She really should have made more friends in Hogwarts but her mental issues did repel many. She was lucky this day was even happening. Albus meanwhile was waiting for the first arrivals.

Standing just outside the door to the large grounds was Serpens Potter. He alone looked readier than the others. Beside him was his younger sister Violet. Their father joined them soon enough while their mother was scolding their brother Stuart. Serpens sure hoped they would hurry up. He wanted the day to end already so he could get to Hogwarts the next day and finally be sorted. His cousin, Hydra, insisted he would make Ravenclaw like their Uncles, Lucas and Alexander, like their mother too. Serpens was not sure how he felt about this. He hoped for something different, something to set him apart. His mother was Ravenclaw, his aunt was Gryffindor, his father was Slytherin but that only left Hufflepuff. _Hufflepuff._

Serpens looked up at his father with a small smile on his face. Albus Potter was a decorated hero and had the highest Order of Merlin available. Then again, all of his friends had some sort of Order of Merlin, one form or another. Albus had changed in the past twenty years. He was still clean shaven and a scar on his chin as well as one on his chest nobody could see. Serpens knew where it came from but Albus did not know he knew. His friend Todd whispered that his father had actually tried killing Albus at one point and the scar was a result of the failure. It was for that reason Serpens always wondered why Albus had such a close relationship with that man.

The Potters were waiting for more arrivals. The Potters tended to arrive at the small resort first, once every year. All of Albus' friends put their savings together to buy a large Manor to hold them and their kids five years ago. The Wallader family was meant to have entered the grounds five minutes ago but they still never came. Probably because of Hades. He tended to hold them up a lot. Not that anyone complained. Alexis was busy with Clara Potter, their oldest daughter and second oldest child. She was being poked continuously by a playful Stuart Potter, who was now looking glum after receiving a scolding from Alexis. "Always takes a while, don't they?" Albus commented to his son.

Alexis barely aged beyond getting taller. She started wearing blue cloth pants and a short-sleeved green buttoned shirt sporting an eagle pin on it. She still felt connected to her own house. Her hair, longer than it was in childhood, was still tied in a tail on her right side. He had to continuously tell her she did not _need_ makeup and it took half an hour before she conceded and they left. Then, Serpens and Stuart were arguing over their seating arrangements at the wedding, and he hated even remembering how long little Violet took to wrest control of her toy broomstick from Alexander Potter.

"Stuart, I swear, one more delay and I'm sending you to live with your Uncle Alexander for a week," Alexis called as Stuart poked an annoyed, younger Violet in the back.

"So, now only thing to worry about is the Malfoys," Serpens sighed.

"They're your friends," Albus said pointedly.

"But Hades is gonna lecture me on his horoscope," Serpens mumbled.

"Hades _loves_ you," Albus reminded him. "I… think."

"I get the feeling Hades wants to _kill_ me," Serpens refuted. "I wish Hydra would give me the time of day if she wasn't sticking with Lynx the whole time."

"If you displayed how interested you are in _Ringlet,_ they might let you play with them," Alexis suggested. "If you can play it at home and with your cousin, Liam, you can play it with Hydra."

"Are we ready?" Albus asked. Liam was Alexander's son and Serpens' cousin. Albus hoped his first year at Hogwarts, now due to start the very next week, would settle his fears and apprehensions down. "Can we finally receive people without my kids acting like monkeys?"

"Yes, daddy," Clara sighed.

"Right, then let's go," Albus sighed. "We're stepping through enchanted gates so pay attention and hold hands."

Albus and Alexis held hands. Albus took hold of Serpens' little hand, Alexis had Alexander's hand who held on to Violet. Serpens held Stuart's hand. Finally, they stepped through the gates and ended up at the Guard's estate. Small motels and dorms dotted the land around a private, enclosed beach. At the very end was a larger, open-spaced flat capable of seating over fifty people. Once a year, after their annual party, the Hogwarts Guard gathered at a single spot to celebrate or otherwise meet. The Potters were usually the first there. They arrived just in time too, because the next arrivals came mere minutes afterwards. Waiting for them was Scorpius Malfoy, a man Serpens knew to be his godfather. He called him Uncle out of respect. "So… are we the first ones here?" Albus asked hopefully to his best friend.

"Yes," Scorpius said with relief. "Hi, Alexis. Going ok?"

"Can't complain," Alexis shrugged.

"Serpens?"

"Ok," Serpens said neutrally, bracing himself for Cleo and Leo to run up.

As Scorpius referred to each of the five kids in turn, another arrival came in. Serpens's Uncle- well, foster Uncle for all intents and purposes- Mark Wallader. Beside him was a woman with powerfully strong gray eyes. Just looking at her gave him second thoughts. She radiated power and respect. Mark hugged Serpens's father tightly and Albus shook Aries' hand as their children made themselves known. Alabaster T. K. Wallader was his age and had wavy blonde hair falling just above his bluish-gray eyes. He was about to start Hogwarts with him. Hades C. K. Wallader was blonde but his eyes were silvery like his Uncle, was a year younger, and- plain annoying. These two were their only kids until three years back when Artemis was born. Serpens loved playing with her too, but Hades kept saying the more he played with her, the likelier it was that Serpens himself would die. Then again, Hades predicted Serpens's death every single day.

With all that, Serpens almost wished he had Cleo around. More and more arrivals started coming and as they walked across the grounds and into the sitting area, Serpens started feeling uncomfortable, as he always did when he walked inside. The inside was spacious but had two large rooms. One was the entrance which had glass statues of a lion and on top of it was a badger. Perched on its head was an eagle while a serpent circled them all, head raised. He tried his best to ignore Hades, but he kept going. He could only ignore him for so long.

"It's strange, the further you walk in, the faster your lifespan depletes," Hades told him, his wide blue eyes piercing through Serpens's green ones. "I'm not clear what the correlation is between your life and the Malfoy Manor, I'd say you're about to go through a major change that will happen in this very place. Like, something big, I see- your father laughing… why would he laugh at your death? Are you liked at home? Maybe he secretly dislikes you?"

"Why the heck would my father dislike me?" Serpens exclaimed.

"Maybe your mother then? Or you sister? Maybe you angered her when she was three?"

"And maybe she held it against me until _now,"_ Serpens said sarcastically. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Well, your family hates you, you should examine why," Hades advised.

"My family doesn't _hate_ me," Serpens said angrily.

"Why else would you be driven to the Guardian's Resort for your death sentence?" Hades asked snidely.

Serpens turned to him. How his father ever got along with the Walladers, he didn't know. Alabaster was his friend, but Hades was probably a psychopath and Merlin knew what Artemis was. Now, he _really_ wished Cleo was there. He felt a sudden push as two arms wrapped tightly around his neck from behind. He gritted his teeth as he braced himself and stopped himself from falling. Cleopatra Malfoy finally showed up but she was much more refined than that, the one who leapt on him was Leo. It was Cleo he looked at though. The two were quite close but Serpens had a feeling her father hoped the two would get married or something. The way he acted and how often he tried setting up play dates when they were little- it was almost funny.

Cleo had shoulder-length blonde hair falling to just under her ears, and dragon-scale framed glasses resting smartly up her nose. Her eyes were a bright gray, giving her a real air of intelligence. Her twin brother Leopold Malfoy stuck more to himself. He did not show himself often and only gave a brief smile to Serpens after the initial hug. Serpens hoped those two showing up would drive Hades away but he brightened up instead, "That's it! Your death! It's gonna happen right here, you're on the road now. Oh, Uncle Apollo would love to hear this, you're gonna die in this place."

" _What?"_ Cleopatra demanded.

"Leave Serpens alone," Leo muttered as he passed. "You're being annoying."

"I'm being truthful," Hades said defensively.

"I hate annoying people," Leo muttered. "Just go be with your mother or something, give her updates."

"What do I want to talk to mum for?"

"Well, logically, if you're seeing your friend's death, she should know," Cleo suggested. "It might work better, you know. Avert catastrophe. In fact, I would suggest waiting by the gates for your Uncle to come. He should definitely know."

Hades looked strange. Serpens half-thought he would lash out but he just straightened himself up and said, "Well, I will, then. But… you should know, the future has been decided. It's set in stone, telling mum or Uncle will not matter anymore."

Hades left them, much to their relief. Leopold, Serpens knew, did not like Hades much either. Every time they got together, Hades predicted something absolutely horrible and- for a wonder- it never came to pass. His act even prompted his mother to have Apollo check him, but he insisted the boy was not a Seer. Hades was putting a ridiculous act up for some reason and it drove Serpens, Leo and Cleo mad at times. He annoyed Alabaster too. At least Serpens felt much better around those three than around Hades.

The kids finally returned to where their parents were. The sitting area was filling up. As they did every year, every month even, they were back at the small enclosure the old Guard kept for themselves. Scorpius and Albus were chatting away, Scorpius arguing to have a small pool- no, lake- dug up for themselves. Alexis finally met up with Lucy by the fountain before they went off in a separate direction. Scorpius stopped just off the terrace and motioned with his hand, "Those grasslands could be bought easily, Al, add the pool and be done with it."

"And by pool, you mean a small lake?" Albus asked sarcastically.

"Once we buy it, it's ours to use," Scorpius shrugged. "Big deal."

"I just don't think it's worth it," Albus said. "We enjoy ourselves just sitting, we don't need a lake between everyone."

The next arrival made Serpens jump. It was a rushing sound signaling the arrival of a Portkey. There arrived his cousins and his aunt and uncle. His father's sister, Lily. With her was the boyish-faced Alpha Greengrass. He always wore a good-natured smile, but he seemed to be in the middle of a talk with Lily.

"The idea of adding another room, it's just not conceivable," Lily told him.

"Well, what about the guests staying overnight?" Alpha asked. "Proxima doesn't exactly have a small family and"-

"Why does everyone want to add to this place, it's fine the way it is," Albus commented as he hugged Lily. Their kids appeared from behind Alpha and Serpens greeted them. The oldest of them was Hydra, who was around Serpens' age. Then came Canopus, Corona, Rigel and Ara. They were probably his favorite family, just because they appeared much more enthusiastic and hearted than the Malfoys or the Walladers.

Sometimes, after the meeting, Scorpius had family overnight. Alpha and Lily, Proxima and Simon, and now recently, Libra and Lucas, both of whom would reside in the Malfoy Manor's easternmost part. The Malfoy Manor was much more open under Scorpius than it ever was under his predecessors. "And we have enough rooms for the adults. Did I mention you're staying too?"

"Erm… family stays with you those nights," Albus said pointedly.

Scorpius grinned, "Great, go to your brother and tell him we're not family."

"Well, you tell Alexis that, she hoped to get home by midnight and pack Serpens' bags," Albus told him. "He's starting Hogwarts in a few days."

They had their seats in the very lounge where Lucy embraced him in a hug. His cousin now had her red hair worn the same as Alexis. Lucy set the tea on the table and opened the back door for the kids to run in or out, the whole area just a wide field. It ended in a beach but it was closed off, mostly for Muggles to enjoy. Some Guard members grew envious of the close proximity to a beach, and elected to have a pool made but nothing happened so far. The Malfoys had stayed with their kids, Leopold and Cleopatra. Cleopatra was the second girl in the Malfoy family born in centuries, the family now opening itself in a way it never had before. As Albus sat himself down beside Alexis, a loud squeal from Artemis A. K. Wallader sounded.

"Happy twentieth, guys," Simon said happily. "We brought our entire family. Reckon Amir is old enough."

"Because Simon placed himself under the impression that two is definitely old enough to wander the grounds," Proxima noted neutrally, nodding shortly as Scorpius took her bags for her. A House-elf that usually worked for the Malfoys took them away as more and more people showed themselves.

"And just as well," Alpha told Lily reasonably when she noted the same thing Albus was thinking. "It's a half-wedding. Why shouldn't they?"

"The place is big enough and the young ones will stay with us," Scorpius assured Lily as Lucy left with two House-elves to fetch the rest of the Hogwarts Guard. The party was finally getting under full swing and Scorpius disappearing meant that Albus owed Lucas a visit. The place was finally getting crowded. While the Guard met monthly, the kids joined once a year. This happened to be one of the days where the kids joined, especially since many were due for Hogwarts the very next day. Lucy returned with Hugo, Sophie, and the Scamander twins along with Lysander's old pen pal Lila. She was the only one who joined them at their celebration despite the fact she had done nothing in the battle. She was there by invitation. The grounds were chattering with kids now more and more of their friends started coming.

The path to the right outside the main flat led to a row of chalets. The left side was where Scorpius disappeared to and Albus and Lily took the other side at the end of the path. Inside the small motel, there, Lucas was muttering to himself. He did not look too good. His bow tie was in pieces, he was halfway through ripping apart his own dress robes, and he was still in his underwear, his pants laying forgotten on the floor with a tear at the seams. Albus could not help it. He burst out laughing as Lily nudged him into silence and hurried off to help him. "Doing alright?" Lily asked casually.

"No," Lucas mumbled. "My hair isn't lying flat, my bowtie is in pieces, my pants are ripped, the dress robes are torn, and all of this would be easier with my wand which is missing. And with no wand, I can't summon the damn thing back and don't get me started on"- he stopped, took a deep breath, and sighed. "I- I really can't do this."

"Sure you can," Albus said encouragingly as Lily summoned Lucas' wand which was hiding under a pile of papers.

"Lily," Lucas said suddenly as Albus started wetting his brother's hair and combing it. "How did you psyche yourself up to marry Alpha?"

Lily sighed as she recalled the memory. Albus actually looked up, "Do tell."

"Alpha and I met under very strange circumstances," Lily recalled. "He was afraid of dying alone and I was goo-goo eyes for Scorpius. He kissed me without me knowing while I slept, woke me up, I had a mental attack, and somehow I ended up here."

"How?" Lucas pressed.

"Honestly," Lily said as she fixed his bowtie and straightened his dress robes. "He grew up and so did I. We left each other well alone for a year or two before we realized that both of us grew up. And in case you forgot, Libra grew up too."

"Somewhat," Albus coughed, earning himself a nudge from his sister. "Mum and dad will be here soon," Albus told him. "You're gonna be _fine._ She's your best friend, isn't she?"

"She is, and I'm her _only_ friend," Lucas sighed. "And Raphael is going to come pretty soon, too, and act as best man. We can't start without him."

Lily shrugged, "You wouldn't be if she wasn't so"- Albus nudged her back and she cleared her throat into silence. Lucas managed to show himself capable from there on out, Albus finally managing to comb his hair down and part it, and Lily cutting a knot in her brother's hair and giving him the best smelling cologne she could find. They left the room, letting Lucas continue in getting himself ready.

Albus and Lily stopped outside the door, looking down the corridor. They both knew what the other was thinking. The room at the far end of the corridor was tightly shut but they could vaguely hear voices talking. Lucy and Libra. "Twenty years and they're getting _married."_

"How old was Scorpius when he married Lucy?" Albus asked.

Lily had a guilty smile, recalling everything. The second wedding of the Guard, right after Mark and Aries. She said, "Twenty. Just like Alpha. Now I look back though, it is a rather young age."

"I guess it happens when we get out of a war," Albus muttered as they set off downstairs again. "We felt pressed."

"Lucas isn't at war though."

"He's friends with Libra, you don't call that a war?" Albus asked, earning another playful nudge.

The two walked back downstairs, talking mainly about the Ministry this time and its recovery. As far as Lily was concerned, the Greek crisis, however short-lived, was a war too, especially when she recalled her own abduction during it. And that was the event that spurred Lucas and Libra to start dating to begin with. At the very least, it distracted Libra. "So, that's my basic point," Lily told him quietly as they reached the ground floor. They stopped and turned to finish their conversation, "A war is a combination of battles and that's what it was. We did get violent sometimes. And we're not completely innocent either."

"Well, in the end, we did pay them back," Albus reminded her. "And it's over. Their Minister was a little militant though. I'll be honest I'm not sorry to see him go. At all."

"And we can thank- Scorpius!" Lily exclaimed as their friend walked down next.

Scorpius seemed to have heard, "I'm not sorry either. Come on, Lucas and Libra need a few moments to talk things out and decide how to handle their first few days together. Never met such a self-destructive couple. Libra actually wanted to call it off because she was no nervous."

"Lucas was on that point too," Albus remembered.

"Well anyways, everyone should be here now," Scorpius sighed. "You go in first, Al. And I think they're gonna squeeze you so brace yourself."

No kidding. Upon entering the enormous lounge, the entire Guard descended on him without mercy. Cherry actually squealed as she hugged him and Nate pat his back, sighing in content as he held a small glass of wine. Melvin embraced him tightly, Lorcan and Lysander raised his arms as if he had won a wrestling match, Lancet sat back against a chair with his eyes half-closed, smiling all over and enjoying himself. Roxanne whooped happily as she kissed his cheek. Mark, Alex, Eric, Fauna, and Aries all had small smiles, waiting their turn to hug him tightly. Not one day passed when Albus was not tightly embraced by someone, anyone, for whatever reason. He hadn't really finished anything, yet he led the effort that did. He directed a group that helped finish the war, he nearly died himself, his own group saw fewer casualties than the DA, and till now, he was still active. He still tried grinning modestly.

Mark and Albus hugged tightly, Aries actually clapped his hand in approval and Alex actually kissed his forehead. Upon receiving so many whoops, cheers, offers of wine which he turned down, and his own kids wringing his hands eagerly, Serpens actually grinning in hopes of attention as Albus' first born son, positioning himself beside his father. Cleopatra did the same with her father while Hades looked between the two curiously. Alexis embraced him tightly and kissed him on the mouth as if they were getting married again. He actually went red with her for the first time in years. So, he hugged her back.

The front door opened and in came Pierre next. He had a small smile on his face as he walked in with only his young son for company. Next came the Vulneromans, all three kids looking quite happy. Who walked in next was the Nott family, Neil and Sierra. Neil still sported a scar from where he was bitten and slashed but he held Sierra's hand tightly, very tightly as if a part of him inside was still, till now, afraid of letting go. Sierra held him back but with them were their two kids, Nero and Nelli Nott. "Alright, mate?" Albus asked quietly to Neil.

And Neil silently nodded, as quiet as ever he was, and said with the smallest of voices, "Somewhat."

And behind them was Sierra's brother, Seth Lean. Seth had changed in the past two decades. His face was somewhat neutral and stern but his eyes were no longer as empty as they once were. They did have emotion behind them, but it was not in any way positive. They were deep and threatening, almost cold. Only Albus really trusted him and he managed a small smile as he walked in. Close beside him was Maria. She blew out a sigh as she walked in first, and two boys clutched her hand. The more people walked in, the more the Guard cheered. Serpens ran to greet Seth's boy, Todd. The two stood, talking quietly. Next, came in Frank and Cherry. Hugo embraced Albus tightly and Lily even tighter, their relationship still running high and strong as ever.

Melvin sighed with his eyes rolling as some members sniggered. Apollo took a seat on a beanbag which he Charmed to float up easily. He still looked younger than anyone, his physical growth stunted as a result of his overly long life, aging very slowly. Yet, he still spoke quietly and in a soft voice his greetings. Nobody knew what he was up to in his private life. Serpens had rumor from Todd that Apollo was married with two very young kids but she never came, and he never said anything. Agnes Shafiq was not a member though they loved her company due to her incredible stories to tell her during her travels around the world. With Apollo was his very young kids Hephaestus and Hera, aged four and three respectively.

Finally, they sat down with the cake and wine, the kids sent out to the grounds as the Guard sat and talked like they always did. Catching up, telling stories of their adventures if they had any, and of course, celebrating the marriage of Lucas and Libra, the only two people who were actually more like honorary members, just because they too had their share of adventures, especially those that took up freelance jobs in the small bar Lucas and Libra ran for jobs the Ministry could not do. The one place of its kind.

"It's like I always say," Seth said neutrally as Albus took a seat. "Potters are Jinxed."

Albus' eyes moved on over to him bemusedly as Serpens walked outside alongside Alabaster. He was not exactly his cousin but for all intents and purposes, with Mark and Albus being foster brothers, they were raised as such.

"So, anyone heard about my escapade up Mount Kilimanjaro?" Nate asked casually.

"Who wants to hear of the contributions I made to Alchemical wandlore?" Maria asked.

"I could talk about my defeat of the Undead army racing through Africa last month," Aries threw in.

"I think the first thing we have to address is the defeat of the Nundu that terrorized the same area," Mark added.

"What were you _doing_ there?" Fauna demanded. "Your kids were worried sick for a week. How am I supposed to explain that their mum and dad went on a suicide mission?"

"It was _not_ a suicide mission," Aries scoffed as if that was the stupidest accusation she had ever heard of.

"If it was fully grown, we might've had trouble," Mark admitted. "This one was a young one. And we had about half the country's Auror force backing us up."

"Why a Nundu though?" Lysander asked curiously. "I had heard they reek of many different specimens of Ilbogs. They can actually kill an entire village."

"Yes, we like to call that _its breath,"_ Lorcan emphasized sarcastically. "It kills."

"You can't possibly think the breath alone kills," Lysander told him in what was supposed to be a reasonable tone of voice. "It'll have many different toxins of Ilbogs in it that cause such fatalities. Witches and wizards should stay away from them. We don't have the counter-curse yet."

"Erm… yeah," Mark said slowly, his eyes drifting over to Lysander. "We don't. But we do have the skills and curses ready and necessary to take them on. So, what we did was trick the Nundu into a false sense of security. Aries sent the bodies of the undead she had to attack. Vampires, Inferi, that sort of thing, and let them populate a deserted village I evacuated. You know how the Nundu likes to eat the dead. So, we poisoned the bodies and allowed them to walk around under Aries' spell."

"Insanely dark magic," Seth told Mark. "Just thought you should know."

"She wasn't controlling them, it was a Charm," Mark said quickly. "And I lured it to the village and provoked its deadly breath. Aries lifted the Charm and the Nundu thought it killed them all so it went in and ate them. The poison weakened it and then we were able to subdue it with a simple Conjunctivitus Curse along with some whacky spellwork from Aries."

"Reminds me of my hike up Kilimanjaro," Nate grinned. "But this one didn't have Nundus, it had some weird magical creature I wanted to talk to Lila about."

Lila Oxcraft, a red-haired woman with a couple of freckles and tails falling on either side, looked interestedly, speaking with a strong American, southern accent. She was there on invite from Lysander but nobody knew what sort of relationship they had. She spent most of her time in the States, managing the wide and large Oxcraft farms. She took any interest in rare creatures, hoping to be the first one to bring it into the farms and breed them. "What did they look like?"

"Like little walking rocks," Nate said frankly. "Looked like a cross between a spider and an actual rock."

"Or it could've been a Charm gone wrong," Lorcan suggested to her. "We could look into it though. Bring one to your farms for studying and breeding."

"Or both," Lysander suggested. The Quintapeds were a spell gone wrong, so might this."

"Then it's a breach on the International"-

"Lucy, honestly," Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"We'll go next month," Lila suggested. "I believe my brother Derek wanted a hike up a mountain so this might be a fine adventure."

"Alright, I'll jot it down on our agenda," Lysander said happily. "Lorcs, you coming?"

"The mountain air is"-

"Yes, you are," Lysander interrupted, jotting his name down too as Lila laughed at Lorcan's affronted look. Then, Lorcan looked up, "Just one question. Who was responsible for the Undead army to begin with?"

"Well, Neil put me up to this one," Mark smirked. "Posted the job in Lucas' freelance place. A vampire charmer by the name of Milo McPhee. He animated the Inferi and I told Aries about it and thought we'd take the job up. That's sort of why we managed."

Neil got pats on the back which just made his shoulders tense briefly upon contact. Sierra smiled at him and straightened herself up, forcibly reminding Albus of her way of dressing when she had stolen an artifact and tried selling it just one year ago. He looked up curiously, "So, did you enjoy your first year? Do we stay with your deal or do we… explore other options?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sierra asked in mock-surprise. "I was under the impression I either teach your infernal school or I go to Azkaban."

"You already served a year in school," Scorpius told her. "Serve another and we'll see about your additional year."

"Keep me in," Sierra sighed.

"She enjoyed it," Albus told a laughing Scorpius. "She just won't say it."

"She did enjoy it," Lancet smirked from the corner he was sitting. "And she's one of the best teachers th"-

"Lancet, shut your face or I'll show you how good a Dark Arts practitioner I can be," Sierra threatened.

"Simon, zip it up now!" Proxima demanded making Hugo jump. "Honestly, you _had_ a glass. Somebody stop this guy!"

"Simon, leave some," Scorpius sighed. "We don't want any craziness tonight. It's the wedding. And you're staying over so cool it."

Simon smirked guiltily as he pushed the bottle of wine away. As he did so, Gabriel turned to Albus, "So, who saw the Quidditch game yesterday? Anyone reckon the Bats will claim this year?"

"No, the Appleby Arrows will massacre them," Hugo chimed in. "And if they don't, for the record, it's because we went easy on you cause Flarity is sick and they didn't replace him with the best reserve on season."

"Don't justify your loss before it happens," Gabriel sniggered.

"I'll go to support the Arrows," Albus volunteered. "That should give them morale. Gonna support me, Alexis?"

"Sorry, Al, I love you, but I love my Ballycastle Bats more," Alexis said sympathetically.

"Way to support me in my hour of need."

"We're gonna crush your team," Hugo smirked.

"You mean how you _crushed_ the Tutshill Tornadoes last quarter? Or was it the other way around?" she asked.

The Guard whooped and oohed as Hugo caught Albus' eyes and raised his eyebrows over a smirk. Hugo had ended his Quidditch career two years ago but still played part-time, when he felt up to it. Both Albus and Hugo were very active in the field but the two of them also enjoyed Curse-breaking. Hugo seemed to read Albus' mind, "So, Peru next?"

"That's where Alexander told me it is," Albus shrugged. "We'll know it when we see it."

"It's in a bunch of ruins is all I kn"- Alexander was interrupted by a new arrival.

Lucas Potter stood uncertainly at the door of the lounge. Beside him was Libra Malfoy and they looked awkward but well-dressed. They looked ready but Libra had not yet put her gown on. Not yet. Scorpius turned slowly and Libra took a deep breath, "Are- are we ready?"

Lucy looked at her watch, "Fifteen minutes."

"But the guests will arrive soon," Scorpius added. "We'd better get ready. Alright, guys, it's been real. Get ready. Get the outside ready, light up the grounds, and make sure this lounge has sleeping bags for the tens of kids there are. The upstairs is already being tended by the House-elf so the family can stay. Oi, Al, Lily, help me a bit?"

"Need anything?"

The sofas and couches and beanbags all flew to the side at a wave of Apollo's wand and Aries conjured up sleeping bags. Exactly sixty-seven of them, one for each kid of the Guard. Luckily, the lounge was big enough. The entire Guard got to work immediately, readying the Manor as the additional guests would arrive soon. And Lucas turned to Libra. "Ready?"

"Don't back out on me," Libra told him in a small voice.

"Never. Will you?"

"Not on your life," Libra smirked.

"Alright, then, Libra Potter, let's go…"

These were the best moments of Albus' life. Better than adopting Mark as a brother, being pinned against the wall by Alexis as if she was about to kiss him, hearing stories from his Uncle Charlie, Christmas with his family, winning the Quidditch cup, or presiding over a Guard who was now so well-loved, Albus felt guilty receiving the majority of the praise. Albus would always love the moments with all his friends the best. He would live in constant contact with them, all of them loving him as he loved them. These days were the best and he would never, ever forget them. Ever. He loved them all.

 _Outside…_

"Hades just has issues," Alabaster offered sympathetically. "If it means anything, I doubt you'll die. He just likes making predictions, it's really more guesswork. Uncle Apollo said it himself and he's the authority on Seers."

"It's not _death_ I'm worried about," Serpens said as they watched over Ara Greengrass and Artemis Wallader playing in the grass and jumping in a pile of leaves. "It's where he gets those wacky ideas to begin with."

"I saw him readin"-

"Serp," a voice said quietly. Serpens didn't jump, he just turned. Todd Lean was standing, leaning against a pine tree. "Your cousin is here. Get ready."

Serpens sighed as he looked at the gates. Raphael Blackberry had arrived, looking really good. So that was it. The wedding would start, and then his Hogwarts career. That reminded him. "Any thought to the house you'd like to make?"

"Gryffindor," Alabaster smirked. "Of course."

"I hope I make anything _but_ Ravenclaw," Serpens offered. "And Leo seems to think I'll make Slytherin cause of my name."

"Well, what would _you_ like to make?" Todd asked as they walked the grounds towards the area where the wedding would be held.

"Hufflepuff, I guess. Or Gryffindor."

" _Hufflepuff?"_ Todd and Alabaster exclaimed at once.

"What's this I hear about Hufflepuff?" Cleo asked, joining them from inside.

"Serp says he wants Hufflepuff," Todd provided.

"Shut it!"

"Serp's an idiot," Cleo scoffed.

" _Serpens,_ you always called me by my name, don't stop now," Serpens told her.

"You have no problem with Todd calling you _Serp,"_ Leo reminded him.

"Todd is Todd, you're my friends!" he reminded them, making Todd raise his eyes bemusedly.

"Thanks, Serp. I'll remember that," Todd said with a tiniest of smirks.

"What about you?" Cleo asked Todd. "What house would you want?"

Todd was silent, not saying a word just yet. They watched as more and more guests started arriving. Now the gates opened up and other people aside from the Guard came in. Their privacy was beginning to be compromised. Todd answered with a single statement, "I wasn't aware I had a choice. I have ancestry, remember."

"So does dad and he was a Gryffindor," Alabaster said.

Todd had a smirk this time, "Oh, I never told you the story of how my father brought the snake out of the lion?" He proudly started recounting the story, to which Serpens actually enjoyed listening to, even if he was certain they were completely exaggerated. Was Todd serious? Did he really think they'd believe him? Or was there an ounce of truth behind his words? Serpens did not know for sure. All he knew was that if Todd loved bragging about his family so much, truth or no truth, he probably would do well in Slytherin.

Serpens' Hogwarts career would be brilliant. He had friends, he had family, and he had backup. Cleopatra had an arm on his shoulder as he broke off from his grandmother. As they took their seats and Serpens embraced his grandfather and grandmother, he was certain of one thing. Whatever happened the next day, whatever path was paid out before them, he could genuinely not wait.


	45. Epilogue Companion Details

**01 Aftermath:** The aftermath was long and difficult. The Ministry saw a slow rise. The Wizarding world was in chaos for a long time. With the gold assets destroyed and the Goblins still antagonistic, the Ministry had a feeble rebellion on their hands. It was quashed and with very few casualties but it made things worse and very difficult to manage. Rioters and looters also made a problem, some Wizards purposely revealed themselves to Muggles creating even more problems for the Obliviators who wanted to bring the Wizarding world back into seclusion. To top things, some groups called Hunters began trying to stamp out vampires and werewolves as well as Goblins and even Centaurs. With the worry that a puritan ideology was taking hold in spite of the Reservation's fall, Percy, Harry, and the DA worked for two years to settle them down. The Hogwarts Guard acted sometimes, particularly those that graduated. The most active members of the Guard were Mark, Aries, the twins, and Alexis at times. Thankfully, with good planning, the aftermath was nowhere near as bad as the war itself and things eventually settled down. The adults did stay to Head the Departments of the Ministry for a time before the younger generation finally took full charge, with none other than Albus Potter at the lead. The war at home came to a conclusion and the Wizarding world was finally considered stable. The brief war ended and both Albus and Scorpius became well-known and well liked.

 **02 Ministry:** The Ministry of Magic took a long time to reform. Albus and Scorpius worked closely with Percy Weasley to retake the headquarters from the Reservation and Arsenal, working from Gringotts. In a year, they finally managed to take the Atrium and from there, significant gains were made quickly. In two years, they were beaten back and thanks mainly to Albus and Scorpius putting their heads together and thanks partly to Aries, the casualties were nearly nonexistent. For three years, Percy trained Albus and Scorpius in running the Ministry before leaving them to it. The Ministry itself was headed by Albus and Scorpius but the Departments were headed by the older adults at first. The Ministry of Magic recovered to what it was always wanted to be by the populace. Albus Potter became one of the most revolutionary Ministers for his creation of three new Departments and three historical agreements. The Department of Creation of Magical Artifacts headed by Alexander, the Department of Curse-breakers which is actually housed as part of the Law Enforcement floor and headed by Albus himself, and the Department for the Overseeing of the Underworld which is headed by Seth. The Ministry also signed three major agreements: One with the Goblins giving them a twenty year recovery plan which would end with them regaining Azkaban and Gringotts, one with the Greek Ministry which included peace and a partnership in researching and developing magical artifacts, and another with Hogwarts itself swearing that the Ministry would never interfere in that school again beyond its additional protections on the school and Hogsmeade as well as the standardized tests set by the Department of Education headed by Alpha Greengrass. The Ministry is sometimes criticized for having too many Guard members at the Head: The International Department headed by Lily is also very active and works frequently to encourage interaction between international Witches and Wizards, the Law Enforcement headed by Alex Wallaby has been extremely successful in attracting new faces as well as being very effective, The Improper Use of Magic office headed by Lancet Goal is partly responsible for overseeing underage witches and wizards practice magic under a new program called The Null Program started by Alexander designed to give Muggle-borns as much magical knowhow as Pure-bloods upon reaching a certain age. This allows Muggle-born kids to become aware of their own magic before they reach eleven and reduces the shock of their parents; the Magical Games and Sports Department headed by Fauna Redgrow is responsible for registering new Quidditch teams on a more minor level than the English teams, and the Magical Creatures Department headed by Kabe Vulneroman no longer controls and regulates them as strictly and mainly brings creatures and beings in for study or cooperation. The old law forbidding households from withholding payment from House-elves remain. Still, most workers in the Ministry were never associated with the Guard, and some heads have never heard of it, especially as the years went by.

 **03 Hogwarts:** After the climax of the War of Existence, Hogwarts continued under temporary direction of Percy Weasley. When the year ended, Percy placed Sorrow in charge and completely new teachers were hired. Hogwarts found it difficult to recover nonetheless. The next year saw a dramatic drop in students with its numbers cut by half, many opting for home education. In the middle of that year, even more students left and the school was nearly shut down. For five years, Hogwarts saw its lowest numbers before finally climbing up. Due to their recovery, as the years went by, trust increased, the protections on Hogsmeade remained, Hogsnout was rebuilt and the mountains were cleared of trolls mainly due to the hunters Percy managed to take under control, Hogwarts once more saw the numbers it once commanded within five years of the climax of the war. Sorrow only took charge for five years before beginning to train Lysander Scamander for the position. Lysander kept the reigns for several years but is responsible for introducing new courses to the curriculum such as General Magical studies Incommodo originally introduced as well as Magical Artifact courses as a result of pleading from Alexander. Lysander is also responsible for hiring Simon as the youngest Potions Master at nineteen and Apollo as Divination teacher upon his completion of Hogwarts. Lysander remains Headmaster as of the Epilogue.

 **04 Hogwarts Guard:** Albus was the most mentally stable following the war. Everyone else had recovering to do. Albus did but Albus had constant support. Some of the Guard led lives through depression as the war ended. Scorpius was known to get pretty bad at times, Proxima had episodes bordering on insanity in her sleep, Neil seriously contemplated ending his own life (though never went through with it), Alexander developed anger-management problems, Hugo actually spent a whole year in St. Mungo's, Mark left the country with Aries for a year, the Wallaby twins went into seclusion, Seth very nearly died, and Albus adamantly refused to talk to Harry for three years. However, one way or another, all of the Guard arrived at the same endpoint. Recovery. As of the Epilogue, everyone is far better off. The Hogwarts Guard kept in touch for the rest of their lives. Having been through so much together, having worked together so well, and having succeeded in all their goals throughout the first three years of their founding, they became the best of friends. The Hogwarts Guard all completed their Hogwarts education with the exceptions of Alexander Ackerly and Neil Nott. Apollo considers himself a member as well as Lancet. Louis and Fred on the other hand stopped considering themselves Guard members, considering themselves more closely associated with the DA, though Louis visits and chats with them when he can. Throughout their lives, the Hogwarts Guard remains present, active, yet not tied to Hogwarts any longer, coining themselves the title: The Old Guard. They have sometimes taken interest in isolated problems outside of Britain and some of them deal with those problems themselves, making them known throughout the world as well. Nate became well-liked in Romania for saving a village from a Manticore, Lysander saved the American Oxcraft farms from the escape of their most dangerous creatures, Simon has served as Healer for even foreign Ministers for Magic (most recently a grateful Greek Minister), Aries and Seth settled the Greek crisis on Scorpius' orders, and Aries maintains her presence at the Salem Witches Institute, and so much more. Percy made sure to award them all an Order of Merlin of a variety of classes, depending on their individual contributions. The Guard meets every month at a small place on the coast and will continue to meet there for the rest of their lives. Once a year, the last weekend of August sees Scorpius throwing a party to celebrate the anniversary of the initial party. The month of April also tends to mean a lot to Guard members as the time when the war was ended to begin with. Albus no longer Heads the Guard's activities but he does maintain incredible influence and is greatly loved by all of them. The Guard are the only ones who know the details of Albus' survival, hence why Seth maintains trust as well.

 **05 Goblins:** Under the transitional Ministry, the Goblins were forced to work the metals day and night, making galleons for witches and wizards and only them until the finances of the Wizarding families were back to the way they were. Their instruments were kept under temporary Ministry custody until that job was done which was undertaken under Ministry supervision. They were also forced to work as house elves and work for families who lost possessions or loved ones to their rebellion. They were forced to use their old records and all wands they previously gained were destroyed and the ones who wielded them killed. When Albus took over, the Goblins were given Azkaban but security in Gringotts reached a new low and their movements on Azkaban were watched and they were forced to coordinate with witches and wizards to keep the prisoners there in check. The Goblin elite, including all their elders, their chiefs, and their heads were imprisoned for life or killed, depending on their crimes. Albus' Ministry gave them a twenty-year plan to recover to what they once were. The plan includes paying for all damages they and the Reservation wrought on the Wizarding world and in five years, they would leave the families they are forced to work for. They fill the Gringotts vaults with the gold they once had and in another five years, they regain sovereignty over Gringotts. They agree to report all their doings to the Ministry and another five years would get them Azkaban. Five more years and they can regain their old instruments and they can return to what they once were and leave with dignity. By Epilogue, they are back to the way they were before the war even started.

 **Albus Potter and Alexis Ackerly:** Albus Potter finished his NEWTs and went on to take a break. Albus received O's and E's on all his NEWT classes and even sat an exam a year later for the subjects he missed so he could become a Curse-breaker. However, he did not immediately enter the working world. He took training with Scorpius under Percy to become Minister but he rarely took the helms at the beginning since Alexis was working and Alexander was home alone. He and Alexis lived together in Grimmauld place and their engagement lasted two years before they made it official with a wedding which actually became the talk of the Wizarding world (and made public by Rita Skeeter who suggested that Albus was only marrying her for her heritage because being a Potter is not enough.) They lived with Alexander there and raised him and tutored him while also pursuing their own lives. Once Alexander finally started taking specialized courses, Albus spent more time in the Ministry, but as of the epilogue, he intends to continue his term to the end, and then step down. When Albus leaves the Ministry to Scorpius, he is usuall Curse-breaking with his cousin Hugo. During his life, his reign, and even Scorpius' reign, Albus Potter is known for making the biggest transformations the Wizarding world has ever seen and Albus became a very, very well known figure. He is responsible for the Ministry's excellent record in stopping crime, erasing homelessness, his handling of the Greek crisis, his ways of keeping the Underworld in check for which Seth deserves credit as well, and the opening of a few new Departments including their most popular one dedicated to the study of magical artifacts and a Department of Curse-breakers which angered the Goblins. Albus, in spite of his prejudice towards Goblins due to losing his cousin and Hagrid to them (and nearly Hugo and Lily), nonetheless gave them a recovery plan and as of the Epilogue, relations with them are very recently normalized (though Albus has other people deal with them.) Albus also presided over the historical agreement that the Ministry cannot and will not ever interfere in Hogwarts ever again, making such a move illegal and liable to punishment by its own Law Enforcement. Albus never revealed to the world the details of his own health nearing the end so only Harry, Scorpius, Lily, Alexis, Seth, Aries and Mark know that Albus ever had two souls. As of the Epilogue, he is still Curse-breaking, he heads the Ministry as often as Scorpius does. With Alexis, Albus had five kids, three boys and two girls by the names of Serpens, Clara, Stuart, Violet and Alexander Potter.

 **Alexander Ackerly:** Alexander lived with Albus and Alexis in Grimmauld Place. He did not return to Hogwarts as Alexis wanted him to, and entered into brief depression as he tried to figure out what to do with himself. After a few months, Alexander finally agreed with Alexis and enrolled as a part-time student at a specialized school for magical artifacts instead. He also took intense Charms tutoring at his sister's behest. At the artifact school, Alexander was easily the best student and passed with flying colors, even tutoring some of his classmates. Some of his instructors were very pleased with him, one landed him his very first job. Alexander chose to immerse himself in the study of magical objects, relying solely on his abilities and know-how rather than spellwork. He quickly took up a job as an Artifact dealer. Alexander became the backbone of Albus' curse-breaking career, finding artifacts and magical objects, breaking defensive curses placed on them, and bringing them back for Alexander to study. Later in life, Alexander would go on to develop magical objects and sell them for very high prices. When he made enough money, he set up a new program called the Null Program designed to give kids with any magical disabilities a head start in hopes of helping them overcome the same difficulties he himself could not. Alexander remained at Grimmalud Place for seven years following the conclusion of the war. When he turned twenty, Alexander visited the kids' park and met a Muggle University Medical student named Amy Evans, who was taking her kid brothers and sisters to play. Alexander quickly fell in love with Amy. One day, he had her over for dinner and introduced her to his sister and brother-in-law. After a few visits, he told her the truth about the Wizarding world. It took time and convincing but in the end, she consented to visiting Diagon Alley and after two years together, he married her. Together, they had three magical kids- neither having inherited his illness- a boy and two girls: Liam, Kelsey and Eileen Ackerly.

 **Scorpius Malfoy and Lucy Weasley:** Scorpius graduated with the honor of being Prefect and the honor of being a rich Malfoy. He worked hard to convince the world that as a Malfoy, he was trustworthy but he owes Albus for being a great help in that regard. Scorpius worked closely with his best friend to revitalize the Ministry and Hogwarts and had a good, uncanny eye for spotting the best person for a particular job in the Ministry. Scorpius therefore became Senior Assistant to the Minister with eyes always on the top job, and a self-employed recruiter for the topmost jobs in the Ministry. Scorpius worked alongside Albus, Lucy, and Proxima to change everything for the better. Scorpius dated Lucy until she left Hogwarts before marrying her, being the first but not the last time he caused raised eyebrows in the Potter family. Lucy took up residence with him and helped add to the Malfoy ambition of becoming a larger clan other than a family. At home, Scorpius lifted the Fideleus Charm off his Manor, bought new pieces of land to add to the existing piece, and even built a new home for Libra's future family and his kids' future families since the Malfoy family has gained the potential to become a clan. Scorpius and Lucy together had two kids, them being twins, a boy and a girl named Leo and Cleo Malfoy (short for Leopold and Cleopatra respectively.)

 **Mark Wallader and Aries V. Kimble:** Mark got better as time went on. Slowly, he reverted back to the person his friends loved most. Mark stayed true to his word and he married Aries. With Alex and Eric hyping it up and Albus standing beside him as his best man, the wedding marked his own turnaround and he got much better as time went on. For the first year after graduation, Mark helped a great deal in bringing the Wizarding world back. He had three Goblins make enough gold to rebuild Diagon Alley and even pushed for a law to give one Goblin to every household to make up for lost gold. After a year, he and Aries left the country to take a break. They visited Venice, Paris and even Salem, absent from Britain for a year. Few know what they were up to but when they returned, many swear Aries actually came back a lot better, the two having successfully worked through their problems. Mark returned to Diagon Alley which was in the middle of being rebuilt. He took it upon himself to head the rebuilding effort. He was also the main man in charge of keeping Gringotts under control. Mark has also developed a relationship with notorious Seth Lean and frequently collects information on the Underworld for him and Aries to act if ever they need to. Mark and Aries do tend to work together and their achievements are shared. They frequently visit the States, they love visiting France. Mark does not have a stable career and instead likes acting here and there. He founded and lives in the newly built Diagon Alley, acts as Albus' Head of the entire Law Enforcement floor, and sometimes the two like doing odd jobs around the world to earn extra money but as a main job, they founded a center for Wizard-Muggle interactions, revealing Wizardkind to a select few Muggles and interacting. Mark did indeed become Mayor of Diagon Alley and works very closely with Albus' Ministry to better the Wizarding world. Mark and Aries initially had two kids with a third being born later. They had two boys and a girl: Alabaster T. K., Hades C. K., and Artemis A. K. Wallader.

 **Apollo L. Kimble:** Apollo L. Kimble did indeed take Albus up on his advice and chose the path of life for himself. Apollo continued through life, living at home with his mother and sister. At home, Apollo finally moved past his blindness as he learned to read and write. At ten, Apollo gained a wand from Morpheus Ollivander, who looked after the wand shop with his father, who had returned from abroad since the war ended. Apollo practiced magic to himself and his sister, rarely venturing out into the open. When he entered Hogwarts, Apollo made Ravenclaw house. Society was very foreign to him, even with his Inner Eye. He attempted many times to make friends but he always felt detached from them all, preferring the company of the Hogwarts Guard, all whom were a lot older than him. Apollo kept himself with the company of the only Guard member his own age, Lancet Goal, who became a gamekeeper. Apollo was quite talented in the area of spells but he kept himself out of practice in favor of Divination and anything related. He also frequently ventured the forest to speak with Centaurs, he stargazed every weekend in forest clearings, and Lysander frequently accompanied him with his wolf. In adulthood, Apollo never left Hogwarts. He immediately became Divination teacher, his skills beyond the doubt of anyone. Apollo transformed the class itself, changing the way Trelawney used to teach. As Divination teacher, he remained in the North Tower, venturing out to help interested students stargaze. Apollo always kept his Divination post until the time of the Epilogue. By that time, he is considering making the first specialized Divination school. Lysander became his good friend in adulthood and he frequently spoke for the soft-spoken Apollo. Apollo is known to have named his nephew, Hades, and he eventually married in his mid-twenties to a Pure-blood named Agnes Shafiq. They had two very young kids, Hephaestus Z. and Hera A. Kimble.

 **Seth Lean and Maria Prince:** Seth was released from Azkaban in August following the conclusion of the Great War of Existence. He attended the party but Seth changed a great deal following his release. He began resembling the Gaunts and had a very unhealthy appearance. While Simon, Sierra and Sophie went to Hogwarts, Seth was confined within the Mold Manor alone. He fell very ill and for three months, the Healers were convinced he was dying. Sierra briefly left Hogwarts to stay with him and help him recover. Still ill, he returned to Hogwarts to complete his education, doing OWLs and NEWTs with Simon. He also helped Maria who was two years below him as they researched Alchemy together. Seth's schooling career staved off the worse of his illness and brought him back to the way he was. His grades were among the best Hogwarts has ever seen. Seth's house arrest lasted for fifteen years and his probation lasted for life. Seth took a job with Albus at the top of the Ministry just as Harry promised. With Sierra, he kept an eye on the Wizarding Underworld. Although Seth continued making shady deals with people, he never betrayed Albus again and as far as the Ministry knows, he is not responsible for any murders, though there have been rumors, (particularly a nasty rumor involving the death of someone who hospitalized Sierra.) Seth nearly did betray everyone at one point when his sister was caught stealing a major Dark Artifact in Knockturn Alley and selling to the highest bidder. Sierra was briefly sent to Azkaban before a deal was made, thanks mainly to Seth. She was to make up for her crimes by teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Nobody knows where Seth took up residence either. Some assume he lives near the Malfoys in Wiltshire, some insist he lives in Knockturn Alley but none know the truth except Simon. Albus and Scorpius. The top Suite of a five star hotel disappeared and Seth took residence of the top floor, paying for it from his handsome sum and living there. There, Seth and Maria had two sons, the first of whom was conceived by effect of a consenting love potion and the second was conceived naturally, Tobias and Todd Lean.

 **Nate Blackberry:** Nate Blackberry completed Hogwarts with five NEWTs. Despite the loss of his brother and father, he moved on. He briefly dated Roxanne Weasley but kept himself busy through everything. Nate kept himself busy in many different ways, jumping from job to job. Nate got a job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and with Roxanne, opened a Hogsmeade branch of the joke shop. Nate also frequently stays in contact with the vampire clan in the forest and is their main contact when Kabe, the Head of its Department, wants a vampire in for talking, cooperation, and interaction. Nate later became a worker in the Improper Use of Magic Office and even a Magizoologist, with Lila Oxcraft helping him out in getting grants to overseas. He earned recognition when he saved a Romanian town from a rampaging Manticore and earned himself a lot of money. As of now, Nate married a Muggle and has a single daughter, Bianca Blackberry.

 **Gabriel Dagger:** Like Alexander, Gabriel did not return to Hogwarts. Since Daniel died and now the obligation to Hogwarts was lifted following Incommodo's downfall, his parents opted to home school Gabriel. Disliking that, Gabriel spent more time at the Mold's orphanage rather than his studies. At first, he married Roxanne and had one daughter with her named Emma. However, a year after her birth, they split up. Nonetheless, the split was rather amicable and the two still are friendly. The daughter went to live with Roxanne, the more successful parent. Emma helps raise her half-sister Tabitha Weasley. Before the split, Gabriel expressed his wish to travel and Roxanne offered him to run the branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in China, which he refused on the grounds of simply liking to keep moving. Gabriel spends his life travelling, performing, and working lightly at different joke shops, sometimes finding prankster's artifacts and handing them to Alexander Ackerly. With Roxanne, Gabriel has a single daughter named Emma Dagger, who kept the Dagger name regardless of who she lives with.

 **Melvin Ollivander:** Following the loss of his brother, Melvin had trouble accepting it. Having been out of the country during the lockdown Incommodo imposed on the country, Melvin never quite forgave his parents for not being there and led to an estrangement. Still, with immense interest, Melvin returned to where he knew he belonged, studying wandlore. Melvin had a long marriage with Laura's younger sister Courtney Creevey, who he could relate to, both having lost their siblings. They had four kids but after the fourth child, problems started over Melvin grooming his eldest son to take over the shop. Believing him to be too focused on the shop as opposed to his own interests and imposing that on his son, Courtney split up with him and took the two oldest kids, even in spite of her son's insisted he _liked_ it and did it of his own decision. As of the Epilogue, Melvin remains in the wandshop. He is also attempting to make it up with Courtney and get back together with her. With her, he had four kids, all boys: Colin and Dennis Creevey, who took their mother's last name after the split, and Cepheus and Coma Ollivander who stayed with Morpheus and the former of which Melvin recently caught reading some old wandlore material, signaling a genuine interest within the family once again.

 **Neil Nott and Sierra Lean:** Neil went through a lot and never truly found complete peace with his past, but he has made admirable leaps as he grew older. Albus' efforts saved him a great deal of pain. Neil returned to Hogwarts in spite of his earlier declaration that he would not, however, after failing most of his OWLs, he retreated into sullen silence and took up a tutor instead. In the end, Neil did get married for, like Seth, inner peace and quiet. He married his sister's likeness, Sierra Lean. Neil never really told his story in life to anyone besides Albus and James, though Sierra was smart enough to guess quite accurately what he went through and finally got the truth from him. Neil's lycanthropy actually served to help him, knowing that as a Werewolf, he was immune to a vampire's bite forever, a Werewolf's natural strength allowed him to let out a lot of emotion as a Werewolf, and increased his self-esteem a great deal and with Sierra laying against his wolfish body every month, the full moon quickly became his favorite time. Neil is the only Wizard anyone knows of who actually enjoys his Lycanthropy. His relationship with Sierra can be difficult at times and he has had close calls in hurting her and due to his seclusion, Neil never did get a job. By the time of the Epilogue, Neil had somewhat recovered from his ordeal and could sometimes, though very rarely, crack a smile. He too spent time in the Wizarding Underworld, though no charges had ever been laid against him. Still, rumors persisted for the rest of his life that he was the thief who stole the Artifact Sierra tried selling. They had two kids, a boy and a girl: Nero and Nellie Nott.

 **Hugo Weasley and Sophie Far:** Hugo and his cousin took a year off of Hogwarts to recover. The Cruciatus Curse had not been inflicted for long enough to induce insanity but it did leave after effects and coupled with the death of his sister, it took a full year for Hugo to recover from it completely. He entered into a period of lone mourning for his sister before finally making peace with her final wish. He and Lily returned to Hogwarts solely to work. As a young man, Hugo took a break from work and had a major Quidditch career and went on to play for the Appleby Arrows, responsible for their fifteen year-winning streak. He got himself immortalized in a Famous Witches and Wizard card for making the most goals, winning games each and every time regardless of the snitch, ending his career with playing Quidditch for England and winning them the World Cup of 2042. After his fifteen year streak on Quidditch playing, he finally retired from sports and went on to Curse-breaking with his cousin, Albus, thus keeping his promise to Rose. Nonetheless, Hugo still keeps his Quidditch presence by guest-playig for the Appleby Arrows at least once a year. Beyond Curse-breaking, Hugo never really got a job at the Ministry and when not working, just tended to spend time at home or relaxing at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Fred, Roxanne and Nate. He married Healer Sophie Far and made his father and grandfather proud of another Weasley to bring seven kids, mirroring him exactly with six boys and a single girl (whose Great Aunt Ginny smothers her): Lancelot, Kevin, twins Gideon and Fabian, Adam, Damien and Iris.

 **Frank Longbottom and Cherry Goal:** Frank was humbled somewhat by his experiences in the third war. Frank felt somewhat guilty for watching some of his friends get themselves killed. Nonetheless, he passed Hogwarts with very high marks, proving to be as brilliant as he made himself out to be. Socially, however, he would sit quietly with Cherry, Pierre and Kabe, all of whom were also humbled a great deal. Frank, like his twin, went on to live to their grandparent's level and became Aurors, passing the tests with high marks, Frank most of all. Frank always kept his rather self-confident personality and still possessed some degree of pompousness but he personally made sure never to command a following of people and became very conscious of how many friends he had. He was initially offered the Head Auror position but distrusting himself with people's lives, he turned it down and it went to Alex Wallaby. Following a death of a teammate, Frank retired early and remained with the ones who made him happy. He stayed in a healthy relationship with Hugo, Alice, and Kabe. He later married someone who he recognized to be as artificial and fake as he is, Cherry Goal. Cherry became a Global Herbologist tasked to find, nurse and treat many magical plants, and even involved herself with newly discovered ones on occasion. Due to their natures, communication between the two remains difficult but a certain degree of love is present. They have one child, a son, named July Longbottom.

 **Pierre Macmillan:** Pierre never did get over the deaths of his entire family. He lost Phillip and Penelope to the New Roots, he lost his father to Incommodo himself and he lost his mother to the Goblins and all the while, he felt guilty that in spite of that, he was never strong enough to fight on their behalf and make peace with himself. As a result, Pierre finished Hogwarts with low-average grades and barely scraped three NEWTs. From there, Pierre said goodbye to his friends Frank and Kabe and left the country at eighteen, showing up only for Hogwarts Guard meetings every month. Aside from that, he was not seen in the Wizarding world for several years. Nobody really knows the full details of what happened to him abroad except that it did not go well for him. He never had a real job besides part-time work one place or another. Pierre met a young lady named Julia Oxcraft but she died in childbirth, leaving him alone. Pierre did not return to England until a year before the Epilogue with a single, very young son and a very a gaunt face. Despite his unhealthy appearance, Frank insists he is perfectly healthy and by the Epilogue looks much better and has a job at the Improper Use of Magic Office. Lysander's wife Lila was made aware of the fact that the boy is her nephew and has the boy over frequently to play. Pierre's single son is named after his late grandfather Ernie Macmillan.

 **Kabe Vulneroman and Alice Longbottom:** Kabe Vulneroman put himself hard at work. He chose to repeat his second year of Hogwarts and continued, earning himself high marks in both Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. His interests were solely among the outdoors and so while he was perfectly capable of magic, his best subjects were Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. He passed Hogwarts with four NEWTs and joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He also chose to register himself as an Animagus, becoming a badger and his sister's own likeness. He misses her a great deal but he has since moved past his tragedies. While at the Ministry, he married Auror Alice Longbottom. Kabe was ultimately made Head of the Department and placed a focus on regulating experimental breeding and protecting the Muggle world from magical creatures rather than controlling the creatures themselves. Kabe also frequently allowed vampires, werewolves, goblins, and centaurs in to interact with frequently. He is credited mainly for making Centaurs happier with the Ministry than they usually are. Kabe did not marry Alice until later but he did have three kids with her: Hope, Zachariah, and Isabella Vulneroman.

 **Alex Wallaby and Fauna Redgrow:** Alex returned to Hogwarts to complete a full NEWT year. He finished Hogwarts with Eric but with high NEWTs and travelled the world for a year to take a break from what they had to go through. The trip abroad served as a sort of rehabilitation for both to deal with post-war stress, spending considerable amounts of time in the Muggle world. Upon returning to England, Alex trained to become an Auror with his twin. Alex later became Head Auror after Frank rejected the position and made a great difference in what crises Aurors respond to and with what methods. Under his control, the death toll among Aurors decreased somewhat and he worked and cooperated very closely with other sectors of the Law Enforcement to keep the Wizarding world safe. Alex took a year off Auror work to help his depressed twin at one point and unsuccessfully tried reconciling him with Roxanne when Eric settled with Ellen, who had later died. Upon his return, Alex also tried pushing for Goblins to be integrated into the Law Enforcement but has so far been extremely unsuccessful. Alex did not marry until his role as an Auror was solidified. He married old friend Fauna Redgrow, the Head of the Magical Catastrophes Department and with her had three young daughters, Berry, Coral and Apple Wallaby.

 **Eric Wallaby:** Eric finished Hogwarts with average NEWTs and left to travel the world with Alex. They had been away for a year before returning. Eric and his brother started working in the Ministry to train as Aurors. They both became high-ranking, Alex becoming Head Auror later in life and Eric being the Auror to set the tests for new Aurors. Eric is responsible for an increase in applicants after a flier campaign he sent through Hogwarts attracting many hopefuls to the job. This successfully increased the capability of the Ministry's Law Enforcement. Later in life, Eric left the Auror Department and followed Ron to help with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for a year, and then settling down, before finally returning as an Auror. The change in jobs has to do with Eric's relationships. Eric had a good job but a number of failed relationships. He dated and married a Muggle named Helen Flimsy and had two kids with her. Upon discovering that her family is magical and her husband risks his life daily, she left. Eric left the Auror Department and married Ellen Fawley, a girl in Fauna's old dormitory and they had a single daughter named after Ellen's late sister Abigail. Unfortunately, Ellen had died of illness. Following her death, Eric briefly saw Roxanne Weasley. With her he had one girl. Eric gave up on romantic pursuits and as of the Epilogue, has an on-and-off relationship with Roxanne. He lives alone with his two kids from Helen, Max and Mike Wallaby and also his daughter from Ellen, Abigail Wallaby, who regularly sees her Uncle Orwell, and Eric regularly sees his daughter with Roxanne, Tabitha Weasley.

 **Lily Potter and Alpha Greengrass:** Lily and Hugo took a year off Hogwarts, Lily opting to finish Hogwarts with Hugo. After his torturous experiences in the Final Battle, he spent a year in St. Mungo's to recover and Lily stayed with him most of the time. With Hugo, she mourned the death of her oldest brother and entered into a period of soul searching concerning who she wants to be and what sort of person people expect her to be. Following Hugo's advice, Lily came out of her shell more. In seventh year, she started dating Alpha Greengrass who had become Prefect of his house with his twin. However, they did not get married until few years after graduation. Alpha Greengrass took a job in the Department of Education and sets the OWL and NEWT tests. Lily got a job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and earned herself recognition when she managed the aftermath crisis with the Greek Ministry and the loss of the Scepter. Lily has tried unsuccessfully to reconcile Proxima with her cousin Scorpius but she has succeeded in getting Alpha and Scorpius on speaking terms. With her Muggle-born grandmother three generations away, both Alpha and Lily's sister-in-law Proxima consider her kids to be Pure-blood and so gave them astronomical names to go with tradition. They had five kids, three girls and two boys: Hydra, Canopus, Corona, Rigel and Ara Greengrass.

 **Simon Far and Proxima Greengrass:** For the rest of his life, Simon was always credited among his friends as the one who brought Seth back from the brink of death. Simon's Hogwarts years were peaceful and he dated Prefect and Head Girl Proxima Greengrass for seven years. For five years, the relationship was on-and-off and the next two years were constant. After two years of consistent dating and a much better relationship, they then considered marriage. Simon graduated Hogwarts with the best Potions grade Hogwarts has seen in a century and passed his OWLs and NEWTs with flying colors. Finally able to spend his last four years in Hogwarts in peace and quiet with his friends and sister, he fared much better and quickly became the school's favorite Slytherin student. Around the world and the Wizarding population, Simon became among the best Potions Masters in the world. He became Hogwarts' youngest Potions Master at the age of nineteen and taught there for the rest of his life, much to Proxima's chagrin who preferred to work in the Ministry. While this did cause estrangement at first, the two learned to work through their problems and they bought two houses. A big house in the countryside off Hogsmeade and a summer spot near the beach in London. While Simon worked as Potions Master, he worked as a Healer during the summer and sometimes attended International Potions Conferences to which he was often the Head Presenter. Proxima worked as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. She spends her free time trying to quash rumors that she is trying to push pro-Pure-blood laws across by flouting her marriage to a Muggle-born. The Far family (though Proxima did retain her Greengrass name) insists their marriage is strong and most of the population believe them when they look at the seven kids they produced. Simon and Proxima compromised on the names of their kids, there being four boys and three girls: Lynx, Pyxis, Aquila, Joseph, Elizabeth, Marie and Amir Far.

 **Libra and Lucas Potter:** The lives of Libra and Lucas were difficult socially but their personal lives were happy, sheltered and almost spoiled. Libra's life as a toddler, child, teenager and young adult was filled with stress and disappointment. Due to her brother's achievements, she always felt inferior and somewhat insecure that she would always be overshadowed and struggled to find her place. Lucas, similarly, had the same issues but to a larger degree since he had an older brother, an older sister, an older foster brother, and a dead heroic brother to emulate not to mention a famous father. However, the two took these problems in different ways. Libra frequently got herself into big trouble in order to gain attention with severe anger and Lucas ended up being the one to get her out, being somewhat quieter and less willing to venture into suspension territory like Libra did. Libra was the first Malfoy in centuries to be sorted into Gryffindor for her recklessness and the first in centuries to be suspended at least three times in her schooling career. Lucas was sorted into Ravenclaw for his cleverness and ways of cushioning the impact of the trouble Libra frequently got into. Both would eventually make peace with their roles in the world and worked to create a workplace independent from the Ministry where jobs would be posted by different people that the Ministry cannot/will not deal with, as both consider the Ministry good but not perfect and in need of an independent force looking after the population. It has been met with success but due to Seth's heavy involvement, some consider it potential for more shady jobs and many consider it indirectly responsible for the thievery of the dark artifact Sierra attempted to auction. Very soon after graduation, Lucas and Libra got married thus cementing the unity between the Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys. There are unverified rumors that Libra gave birth at seventeen. Libra nonetheless kept her Malfoy name. Eventually, the two had two kids, Cassiopeia and Orion Potter.

 **Maria Prince:** Maria Prince continued her Hogwarts education and, despite her fascination with the Dark Arts, never delved too far into them unless it was on herself and only herself. Maria became known in Hogwarts for having high power levels, a simple spell from her enough to cause more damage than usual. Maria got on very well with Mark, begging him to live with her and her mother after Hogwarts which he refused in favor of his quiet Somerset home. Nonetheless, the two kept in touch a great deal and became very close. Maria actually gained a sizable following in Hogwarts as she passed her OWLs and NEWTs with fair grades. Maria never failed to be open about her ambitions. She has possession of the Orb but nothing indicates that anything was sacrificed to it barring what happened during the war. She openly admitted to wanting to revive the island nation of Avalon and she also began seeking immortality, hoping to rule it forever as her ancestor did before her. The Ministry nor the Guard could never arrest her or turn her in because she never committed anything illegal to get it. Maria also began studying Alchemy, even attempting a Philosopher's Stone. Whether she succeeded or not is, as of the Epilogue, unknown. There are rumors that she did revive Avalon, however, as she is frequently absent from Britain many times and many of her former Hogwarts following has not been seen since. Despite her ambitions, she resides in Britain with Seth Lean and so some concluded that she put aside her ambitions… for a time.

 **Lorcan Scamander:** Lorcan and Lysander never truly left Hogwarts. Upon the completion of their education, the twins left abroad for a year, studying magical creatures and updating _Fantastic Beasts._ Lorcan discovered many new magical creatures including different species of fairy and even helped his brother obtain a license to experiment with breeding an Acromantula and a dragon (though he was noted to regret it ten years later when a horror was born into the world.) After a year of studying around the world, Lorcan returned to Britain without Lysander to report their findings to the Ministry with more to come from his brother. Lorcan did briefly work at the Ministry and even returned to Hogwarts to teach Care of Magical Creatures. Lorcan married a young witch named Lira Pebble and had a young daughter named Flora Scamander.

 **Lysander Scamander:** Lysander increased his contact with his pen pal Lila Oxcraft. Lysander eventually met Lila Oxcraft, a magi farmer and began a licensed experimental breeding program with her, eventually discovering one new species called Acrogan (cross between Acromantula and dragon.) Lila was introduced to his life as a magi farmer with several brothers and sisters over the Magical Oxcraft farms in the open wilderness, far from Muggle eyes. Lysander remained with her for a year before taking her back to Britain to show her the Forbidden forest for one year. Eventually, she returned to the farms and Lysander remained. Lysander went back to Hogwarts and took up an assistant Deputy job beside Sorrow before becoming Headmaster at a young age. Lysander became the youngest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen at the age of thirty. Nonetheless, he frequently spends his summers out of Britain and he sees Lil quite often. Some believe they got married in America, especially judging by the frequency of their visits, her visiting Hogwarts from time to time and even frequently taking trips into the forest with him, going straight into an adventurous life. Lysander also has two kids Lysander has with him. For the longest time, nobody knew the true extent of their relationship until five years before the epilogue when Lysander came back with two kids. After a few years, they finally agreed to get married and with her had a boy and a girl, Lupa and Lycaon Scamander.

 **Aramaster Ruse:** Upon the climax of the War of Existence, Aramaster fled and was never seen in Britain again. Aramaster, Flare, Rai, and Intonus disappeared to the point even the crooks don't know where he is. As the years went by, rumors started cropping up of his death but all were unfounded. Few claim that he is even alive, fewer believe he is starting a new Reservation, more believe he is dead but no one managed to prove it. Most, but not all, of the stories revolving around his death are left with holes with people wondering why his body was never presented while other rumors are substantial but unproven. Some believe the Ministry knows the truth but remain tight-lipped about it. As of the Epilogue, Sierra swears that Seth had killed him nineteen years ago but as Seth was bedridden at the time, evidence suggests she is lying. The only piece of evidence available and the one the Ministry goes by is the one Seth presented fifteen years before the Epilogue. Aramaster took an International Portkey mere months after the war, during the recovery hassle and left to the States. As Aries' old friend Oliver reported that a group of four brilliant minded individuals living by the Salem Institute runs a center for magical kids abandoned by their Muggle parents, the two stories fit. Their names are unknown and Aries, Albus and Seth went over themselves to confirm this. However, there was no proof that those four were in fact the troublesome kids from so long ago and the four claim complete ignorance to those kids. Nothing shady surrounds them and everything suggests they are simply making lives for themselves with regular jobs. Albus privately believes they are the ones but there is nothing to implicate them and beyond the coincidence of numbers, nothing to suggest they're hiding anything. Whatever the truth, the trail on Aramaster remains cold. He was never heard from by name again.


	46. Author's Note III Final FAQ

**Hi, all!**

 **Ok, so, here goes. One Mega-FAQ to answer every last question I was ever asked. This time, I can answer all of them, without fail, no holding back, no fear of spoilers. Why did this character die, why did that relationship not happen, why did event A happen and how is it related to event B? All those questions and more all answered with no strings attached and no limits in words. This may be a little long therefore, so if you're not interested in a question, or already know the answer, you can skip.**

 **Anyways… since this has every question ever asked, the first bit may have questions asked from Books 4 and 5, so I'll try to condense my answers so this doesn't end up being novel-length. If a question was fully answered in Books 4 or 5, I won't address it again. Without further ado…**

 **IF ROWLING ANNOUNCES ALBUS' HOUSE BUT HE DOESN'T MAKE SLYTHERIN, HOW WOULD YOU CANONIZE THIS SERIES?**

 **Interesting question. Truth is, there is no real answer. This story cannot be canonized at all. Now, if we're asking a question of how an individual reader can view this series in respect to Rowling's new words, a viable head canon basically, it depends on how the reader sees it. Already, one can point to the Scamander twins. Luna was said to have gotten married much later than Harry and co., and in Rowling's World Cup short, Albus is only around five or six and the twins are 'home with grandpa.' This may imply they were babies at the time, maybe four to five years younger than Al. This is open to interpretation, however. There is also James' age. He is now newly confirmed to be two years above Al (and Gryffindor…. Yay!) while in this series, he is one year older. I'm afraid there is no way to canonize this unless we say James flunked a year. Now, if Al makes Slytherin, great, no worries. If he makes Gryffindor, then you can accept this as a what-if story, or simply ignore the sorting since in this series, Al does actually make Gryffindor. In fact, you can argue that whether Al makes Gryffindor or Slytherin, this series does not** _ **exactly**_ **contradict that since he is touted as a champion for both and sorted into both houses eventually. Now, if he makes Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, that is where things would be wrecked and I don't think we can explain it as well. This is not something I would do though. Honestly, I am one of three Albus Potter writers who make a serious push towards completing the series, and of those three, I am the second one to complete it. Of those three, none are wholly canon. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Scamander ages, James' age, these things are seen differently and there is only one right answer to each one. In reality, none of these can realistically be considered canon, even if you consider different head-canons, it requires a stretch. My advice: Take this series and any other as different interpretations as to how the next generations live their lives. In this series, regardless of what house Al, or James, or Scorpius ever make in reality, this is my interpretation of how I imagine things to be.**

 **WHY DIDN'T AL TALK TO JAMES WITH THE RESURRECTION STONE?**

 **Albus has a different way of grieving. A part of it, to him, was that once someone is dead, resurrecting them feels a little strange to him. Albus isn't the sort of person to hold on to the Resurrection Stone and use it. If he holds on to it, it's just to hang on, not to really put it to use. He gave it to Neil because Neil is the type to use it. Yet, even Neil has limits. To him, the dead are dead and every time he ever used that stone, he was reminded of that. He wanted to join his sister but he never did. He lived as both his sister and James asked him to do. Deathly Hallows makes clear that some re the type to just kill themselves when the Stone fails to give them what they seek. Yet, neither Albus nor Seth are that sort of person. Neil is, but his desire to do what he knows his only friend wanted him to do trumped all of that. Plus, to be honest, even if Albus was the type to use the stone, he felt no right. Albus was honestly half afraid of facing his brother after James died. James' loss hit him hard and he didn't know what he'd say to the brother he misunderstood all this time.**

 **WHY IS HUGO SO MEAN TO LILY? IT'S NOT HIS BUSINESS WHO LILY DATES.**

 **God forbid! Hugo, mean to Lily? I don't think so. Hugo and Lily are among the healthiest relationship in my series. That doesn't mean they're perfect and without flaws though. Remember, they're teenagers. Hugo just saw it as sad that the cousin he knew and loved changed so drastically in a pathetic attempt to flirt with a boy who barely talks to her. He thought she was better off being herself and yes, he waged a crusade against that, frequently getting angry and mad when Lily failed to be the Lily he loved. He thought she deserved better and talked to her. Upon the conclusion of Medieval Relics, she came to her senses and agreed wit him and apologized for her dramatized phase.**

 **WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT SCORPIUS/ROSE TOGETHER?**

 **Sorry, it was never going to happen. I never even considered it. Well- I mean, ok, when I first envisioned the series, I considered a Scorpius/Rose relationship but when it came to writing it, the idea sort of died. However, due to the large following of Scorpius/Rose shippers, I gave it a nod of respect when they dated, and I do think they'd make an interesting couple but as far as my interpretations of those characters go, they wouldn't have been happy. And if it did happen, Scorpius would've stayed alone because Rose's death was in stone. No way she was going to live, I knew from Book 4 that she would be among the last to die, partly for Hugo. It's unfortunate but it had to happen. I mean, I could've saved her, but I would've had to kill Ron and/or Hermione instead and… I wasn't about to do that. Knowing she was to die, I gave her one legacy, Raphael, and proceeded to off her.**

 **DID YOU EVER CONSIDER SCORPIUS/LILY?**

 **Oh, good question. This was asked by PM a few times and… yes, I did, actually. Originally, Scorpius and Lily were going to get together in Book 6 in spite of Hugo's grievances and he would've ultimately made peace with this. I thought it was better making Albus and Scorpius best friends, and like Ron and Harry, future brother-in-laws. But, the more I wrote about Lily, the more this whole relationship just seemed like a travesty waiting to happen. Lily deserved better and so did Scorpius. Lily deserved someone calm, quiet, and loyal, someone who loved her for who she was from the get-go, not someone like Scorpius who would've had to grow into her. Scorpius on the other hand is compatible with many different girls. He would've gone well Laura, Lily, Aries even, and maybe, if fate allowed it, Rose. And I gave serious consideration to all those characters before settling on Lucy. So, yes, I considered it but ultimately settled on this which… I am actually happy with.**

 **WHAT DOES MARK SEE IN ARIES? HE WAS BETTER OFF WITH LAURA.**

 **Yes, he was. But see, Mark and Aries are basically the power couple. He does love her, and this love is borne from years ago. What he sees in Aries is not something readers see in her. I never showed the real Aries beyond a flashback. When she's in public, she changes completely. Some do. Yes, some people are very different in public as opposed to home. When she's with Mark, alone, she's the Aries whom Alabaster loved, and she's the Aries whom Mark loves. Unless I release a one-shot showing how Aries presents herself to Mark alone, you'll just have to take my word for it.**

 **WILL MARK EVER CLIMB OUT OF HIS DEPRESSION?**

 **Yes, and by the end of the book he already did. He's grieving, he's wondering why people can be so cruel, but he's recovering. Plus, it's worthy to say that unlike with Walter's death, the war is over. Mark can recover in peace and quiet, he can stay with the twins and Aries but he also has a sister, something he did not have last time. And Maria is someone Mark is deeply grateful for. No kidding, he is deeply grateful that she exists and she is grateful that she finally met him.**

 **WILL MARK AND ALBUS EVER MAKE UP?**

 **Yes, eventually. By Crossroads of Fate, they were already starting. It is very likely they return to the way they were before this mad fight. Now the war is over and everyone is allowed to calm down, Mark can relax, Albus can rest, and Aries can stop freaking out when the sky falls.**

 **WILL HARRY AND ALBUS EVER MAKE UP?**

 **As of the last chapter, they were very cordial and distant. The war sort of ruined their relationship which was once very close. But they have prodding. Neither Ginny, Lily or even Mark would want them to stay fighting and all three would push for them to at least be on talking terms. So, they talk but the trust is minimal. As for the Epilogue, they're better.**

 **THERE IS A CONTRADICTION WITH LYCAH. YOU SAID SHE'S MUGGLE-BORN BUT THE FLASHBACK IMPLIES HALF-BLOOD.**

 **Let me just say, I am sorry if anything about Lycah confused everyone. The flashback did a** _ **horrible**_ **job of explaining Lycah's backstory. Let's face it, it was a horrible piece of work and did her no justice. It's sad because her story is one I've always wanted to tell and it's the very one I flopped on with a half-done flashback. She was much better served as that annoying side-character from before. ANYWAYS, I digress, Lycah is Muggle-born. Her original father is largely unknown though, so she's as Muggle-born as Dean Thomas, meaning her original father** _ **might**_ **have been a Wizard but if he was, she doesn't know it. Her mother does but not her. The stepfather you saw, the Werewolf, is the father of Cherry and Lancet and is a Muggle but knows about magic since he's a Werewolf. He is sort of bitter with magical beings for keeping such dangers from him, so he took that anger out on Lycah, and even Cherry and Lancet. He was sort of abusive so Lycah hated him and ultimately, she killed him.**

 **WHY WAS LYCAH SURPRISED AT THERE BEING TWO MUGGLE-BORNS IN A FAMILY? IT'S HAPPENED BEFORE.**

 **Yes, the Creevey brothers, Fars, you name it. She wasn't really, honestly surprised, she was just in denial that the two she heard of might really have been the siblings she left behind. They represented the past coming back to haunt her.**

 **WHY WASN'T LYCAH IMPRISONED?**

 **She was largely out of Ministry-eye and Teddy, with a soft spot for Werewolves, found her pretty quickly but kept her secret on condition she work things out with him and her own life. Eventually, she was given some sort of hard labor as game keeper, which is a job she hated doing. She grew isolated there but the Scamander twins kept her company and befriended her. Then, eventually, she died.**

 **IF ARIES IS SO SIGNIFICANT, WHY MAKE ALBUS THE MAIN CHARACTER?**

 **What I hope sets this series apart is that the main character, while the protagonist, is not the hero. At least, not in the traditional sense. It's simple to say that without Albus, Aries never would've come into the open, and without her, the war would've stayed underground and largely out of public eye. It's also easy to say that without Albus' efforts, the war would've been lost fifty times over. Albus, as Seth made every effort to point out, works behind the scenes. Our entire cast of characters works behind the scenes. It was only near the end and up to the climax when they began taking active roles alongside the DA.**

 **IT'S JUST, I WAS HOPING TO SEE ALBUS BEAT INCOMMODO…**

 **I know, a lot were hoping for this. But Aries was always the one she had to find. Incommodo was far too powerful to go down to Albus. Now, yes, they did share power levels but power does not equal skill. Even if Albus had the power levels of fifty people, he cannot compare to Incommodo whose skill far surpasses Albus'. It's just not feasible that Albus could defeat him. Aries was the best bet and only managed because Incommodo had some power taken. I considered letting Albus be Dubium's killer but once Laura died, I figured this role was better given to Mark. Instead, I had Mark and Albus together take Dubium down and seal their newfound friendship. Let it be known that while Aries and Albus fought the Arsenal effectively (Aries with wands and Albus from behind the curtains), the Reservation was taken down by Mark and Seth, (Mark by wands and Seth by a clever use of his influence among them.)**

 **SO, THE NECRAM ARE THE DEAD FROM THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS? WERE THEY EVER PLACED BACK IN THEIR RIGHTFUL RESTING PLACES?**

 **Yes to both question. The Necram were all aboard the ship when they went down to Seth and Maria changing the orb, so it's not difficult to find and place them where they belong.**

 **WHY COULDN'T ALEXIS USE HER RELIC?**

 **Not all Heirs are born knowing how. It takes a bit of getting used to. Even Seth had to explore the staff's capabilities for a bit before using it. By the end of the book, all of them displayed use of them quite well.**

 **HOW CAN APOLLO SEE WHEN HE'S BLIND?**

 **He's really good. When he goes blind, he goes into future mode and sets his mind to know what'll happen seconds into the future. This allows him to see, sort of. But it's risky. It prolongs his blindness, so he usually tries to keep his visions to a minimum when he's blind. It's just this book, he had to be active.**

 **WHY DIDN'T INCOMMODO CANCEL MUGGLE-STUDIES?**

 **It was studied by a Wizarding point of view and Hermione was the DA's outpost in Hogwarts which Incommodo hoped to use along with Rolf. Not that it lasted long anyway with Hermione out all the time. He only got rid of Astronomy because he wanted the highest tower.**

 **WHY DIDN'T THEY DISAPPARATE FROM DIAGON ALLEY AFTER DUBIUM BLACKMAILED THEM?**

 **Anti-disapparation Jinx. It was surrounded. Some, like the Goal siblings, got away but that was during the chaos of the battle.**

 **SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, ROJER IS EVIL FOR EVIL'S SAKE? NO REAL MOTIVE?**

 **Nope. Not everyone has a motive. Rojer is simply a sick person. But for all intents and purposes, he hoped for a legacy, and he wanted Alpha to be his legacy. Rojer hated everything and everyone and looked primarily after himself. He played both sides, even fought Incommodo thinking the DA would win. He miscalculated but that's what it was. He wanted riches and power and a legacy, he quite liked an image of him sitting on a throne made from the dead. So, he has a motive but honestly, he is sadistic. Simple as that.**

 **DOES PROXIMA GET IT FROM HIM?**

 **Rojer was sort of right, Proxima is a lot like him. She isn't sadistic but she can be very vicious. In short, yes, she does get it from him.**

 **HOW DID INCOMMODO KEEP THE STUDENTS IN HOGWARTS? WOULDN'T THE PARENTS PULL THEM OUT?**

 **He made it obligatory for Hogwarts attendance. To avoid a rebellion, he expanded Hogsmeade and placed major protections on it so the parents can relocate and stay nearby, but he still made it mandatory for students to addend.**

 **HOW DID THEY GET THE FOOD IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT?**

 **House-elf magic. Plus, just a bit of food brought in there and it can be duplicated. Food can't be conjured, but it can be multiplied. That helps a great deal. Hunger is not an issue there. For that matter, neither is thirst since water can definitely be conjured.**

 **SO, SETH LIVED? HE DIDN'T DIE? HE WAS PERFECT TO KILL, THE PERFECT DEATH.**

 **Nope, he lived.**

 **DID YOU EVER CONSIDER KILLING HIM?**

 **No. Contrary to popular belief, Seth was always, always meant to live. In fact, even in Book 6 where people will remember he was in danger, he had plot armor. He had the Relic, he was set to use it. Many correctly guessed that if he was to die, it would have to be Book 7. Even there, he lived and was always going to live. He was never going to die. Originally, before writing him, I imagined Seth as a villain and had I stayed with that course, he might've died yes, but his villainy never even got written. The second I put him on paper, I realized there was way more to him and gave him a story. This cemented his life for one reason: Redemption. Seth is a sociopath, he does whatever he likes. However, he does have a redeeming quality, and I've said it many times that is Simon and Sierra and to an extent, Sophie. Killing him would've done none of them a favor, not me, or him, or Albus or anyone. It would've just happened. There would be no purpose in killing him. I meant to redeem Seth, to give him a place in the new world, and actually give him something he never wanted or thought he'd have. Happiness and a life and even a family.**

 **SO, WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH SETH? SOCIOPATH STILL?**

 **Eh… no. Seth changed in a forced way. Like I always said, discovering any sort of emotion would make him sick. Like Harry guessed, the Dementor had a similar effect on him to Harry's cousin Dudley. Dudley saw himself exactly as he was, because he had no traumas. Same with Seth. Seth has no traumas, he's just himself. He acts how he sees fit and the consequences be damned. When he was effected, he heard and felt the mindsets of those he hurt. He heard Simon, Albus, Samantha, Malcolm, Sierra, Sophie, etc… and having an indirect connection to their emotions on top of a Dementor's presence sort of broke his mind and showed him exactly as he was, and gave him a real fear of death while he was at it, having so nearly lost his soul.**

 **BUT… SETH DID HAVE A TRAUMA. SIMON NEARLY DIED.**

 **To a normal person, that is a trauma. It's a worthy question but Seth isn't a normal person. It was a one-time trauma. Something he feared that time only. When Simon lived, all misery, sadness and fear were forgotten and pushed back into dark recesses of his mind. Even thinking back to it, Seth was never really filled with fear, just an assurance that Simon would be ok as long as Seth acted.**

 **WHO DID SETH GET WITH?**

 **Maria. I know a lot wanted Sophie, and for a long time, Sophie was the only realistic choice. But once he was mind-blown by Dementors, he changed enough to see a bit of interest in others, and Maria was a good match for him. And yes, this means, Seth and Mark are brother-in-laws and that family is one crazy-powerful family.**

 **SO, IT'S SAFE TO SAY SETH AND AL ARE FRIENDS? FOR REAL?**

 **Yes. Definitely friends and as of the Epilogue, one of Seth's very few friends. They see each other every now and then and share information.**

 **SO, KABE IS THE NEW HEIR? HOW DID KABE TURN INTO A BADGER SO QUICKLY?**

 **Yes, and as the more confident sibling, the only reason he wasn't Heir before was because he felt Fora deserved it more. He gave up his status by will. He feels pretty bad about that now cause he feels if he had taken his role from the beginning, he would've died and his sister would be fine. Kabe turned into a badger by underage outburst. He still needs training to do it regularly though. Incommodo took that as a sign Apollo could be used too.**

 **HOW DOES THIS WHOLE HEIR/LEADER/RELIC THING WORK?**

 **This was pretty confusing for some so I'm going to try my best to answer this. The Relics of Kings known only by ear. One founder, two Heirs. One is the Heir and another is simply a descendant that leads the Heir to the Relic. That descendant alone knows where they are, partly because they are told and partly out of natural intuition. How is this decided? Not by who is oldest but by who is more capable. The title of Heir goes to the willing and the capable. Fauna is more magically powerful than Samuel (who was by far the most useless descendant as the sword was just given to Fauna), Seth is more powerful than Sierra (though she is pretty capable in her own right), Alexis is more powerful than Alexander (of course), and Fora… she was different. Kabe was more powerful and more confident. But, he loved his sister and didn't really** _ **want**_ **to be Heir. So, it went to his sister. Being less capable, she ultimately died. Kabe feels sort of guilty over this and has since inherited her old position. That leads to the next question…**

 **IF AN HEIR DIED, WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED?**

 **Same as what happened with Kabe when Fora died. The Heirship transfers to the next. If Alexis died, it would've gone to Alexander, (not that he would've done well), and if Seth died, it would've gone to Sierra and so on and so forth. If they all died, then they would've been screwed.**

 **WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THE RELICS?**

 **The Orb was used to separate Herpo, Voldemort and Ink, and was used to trump the Reservation and weaken them prior to their invasion. The Amulet was used to gain a lot of power over defensive spells, which saved the day a lot of times. The scepter was Ancient and was used by Incommodo. The other four were used directly and played a role in forcing Incommodo to use up a lot of his power. That was for the final battle alone, because the staff still did wonders in West End and the sword was insanely powerful during the initial incursion into Hogwarts when James died. Basically, if Incommodo had not had to defend against the Relics, he would've won outright because they were exhausting to fight. No man can go hours fighting five people at once, each one wielding a powerful Relic, and end in fighting a powerful Heir of Merlin with a regenerative Amulet. Not even Incommodo. There's a limit. He fought and faced them and they were dueled to a stalemate until Fora died. That was when Aries took advantage of weakening him and went for the kill one on one.**

 **WHATEVER HAPPENED WITH ALPHA? DID HE GET WITH LILY? WHY?**

 **This relationship is pretty controversial. Some seem to be with it, some are iffy, and others outright reject it. Nonetheless, like I said, Lily deserves someone who loved her from the beginning. When she married Alpha, (and they did get together, no doubt about that) both had changed and matured a great deal. Alpha and Lily took a while to realize. Both were too immature and overly emotional to think rationally about their romantic lives and come to terms with certain things. They represent the fairy tale gone wrong. Cursed girl and true love's kiss… only this time it didn't work and the girl got mad because not too many girls like being kissed while they're sleeping. Sleeping Beauty is just weird that way. With Alpha and Lily, it was meant to be sort of like James I, and Lily I. Boy has long-standing crush that girl outright rejects. By seventh year, they start dating and go strong and ultimately married. (Note: This does not mean Alpha will die for Lily and a crazed Dark Lord will kill Lily and mark her son. That has so past.**

 **So, anyways, there are many things behind this relationship and reasons why I allowed those two to get together. Alpha was an irony. His name suggests leadership, yet he is the complete opposite. He was timid, shy, fearful, and drastic, yet also kind, loyal, intelligent when he wanted to be, and very brave. In short, he shared many qualities with any house, and could be quite welcome in any Common room. Lily went on to date many other boys including Simon and even Seth (the latter which was quite awkward) and all were either failures or done simply to effect others. Alpha on the other hand dated very few and always remained uncertain. It was not till seventh year when they started dating. Lily began to see a certain maturity that did not exist before. Eventually, Alpha's long standing fear of dying alone was proven moot. The two have five kids but live in a rather green, secluded environment, with the grass grown like a labyrinth to keep surprise visitors out. Only the family and welcome friends can find them.**

 **WHAT'S ALPHA'S PROBLEM? WHY DID HE KISS LILY ANYWAY?**

 **Following his trauma with Rojer, Daphne and Proxima sheltered Alpha too much, so much it did him a disservice and he had no understanding of what was right or wrong in society. Having seen during his kiss what his life was like, Lily was a little understanding for a time. In that sense, his unacceptable kiss served as a blessing in disguise and showed that first impressions are not always right.**

 **DOES LILY EVER GET OVER HER MENTAL ATTACKS?**

 **Yes. They stay as long as the one who cast the curse was alive. The casters were Soto and Dubium. One died in Book 6, sort of weakening it. After Book 7, it's definitely over. And hey, she's a good Legilimens and Occlumens due to that so there's one good thing. :D**

 **WHY DOES SIMON HAVE SUCH A POOR TASTE IN FRIENDS?**

 **He just does. Simon is, by nature, self-destructive. He doesn't really act thinking about the consequences, he acts for the present and deals with things as they come. He befriended Proxima simply because of how brilliant she was, and he rather hoped she would be of some help in getting to know the school. Simon has a tendency to not only make poor choices in friends, but the friends he does have are pretty strong. He got lucky.**

 **DID SIMON AND PROXIMA GET MARRIED?**

 **Yup! And had seven kids. Seven whole kids. They have their problems like anyone else but they manage, and frequently snipe at each other's habits and personalities just to have fun.**

 **PROXIMA SHOULD BE ARRESTED FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER. WHY WASN'T SHE?**

 **Neither she nor Scorpius said a word about it and Simon didn't either. It's a secret between the three, though she did tell Alpha and he wasn't too pleased with her. Proxima was mad, she was just a little unstable and almost psychotic, but she got hold of herself thanks to Simon and stopped. Don't worry, she won't show up at Scorpius' house one day and murder him in his sleep. They're not close but they're not bitter enemies anymore either. She'll just opt to stay away from him and not acknowledge his existence.**

 **WILL SCORPIUS AND PROXIMA EVER MAKE IT UP?**

 **Like with other questions, your choice. As of the Epilogue, they are sort of cordial but not made up. They get together sometimes and sit quietly, looking over the scenery, sometimes their kids get together, but there is usually a severe lack of conversation between the two. They're not friends and they probably never will be, though they do see each other every now and then, mainly on occasions like birthdays and holidays.**

 **WHY DIDN'T THE MALFOYS TELL ABOUT ROJER'S MURDER OF NARCISSA?**

 **The Malfoys were not exactly well-liked at the time. They preferred to keep this to themselves and stay out of the spotlight. A lot of people might've thought that this was foul play to get sympathy. Plus, this was sort of traumatic for Scorpius. They wanted to spare him from having to talk about it a lot to authorities. Lucius wasn't happy about this but he went along with it, intending to kill Rojer himself if ever he got the chance. Proxima agrees though, the fact that the Malfoys said nothing is her main problem and the core of the reason why she hates Scorpius so much. That and the fact that Scorpius didn't say anything when she bent down and begged him to.**

 **DID ALBUS REALLY KILL RIDGE? CAN WE BLAME IT ON VOLDEMORT'S POSSESSION?**

 **No, he did kill Ridge. Voldemort never possessed Al, but in a moment of emotional weakness, he had a lot of influence and grew stronger. The Imperius Curse took a dominating mind to do it, so that bit was probably Voldemort, same with the Cruciatus curse as, like Bellatrix said, righteous anger won't hurt them for long. It had to be Voldemort. But the Killing Curse was purely Albus, with or without Voldemort, he would've killed Ridge.**

 **DOES ALEXIS LOVE ALBUS MORE THAN ALBUS LOVES HER?**

 **Good question. I would say no, she doesn't. They love each other in different ways and for different reasons. Albus loves Alexis because she is so uplifting and considerate. Alexis loves Albus because he is good company for her to be around. She feels she can talk to him. In second year, Albus actually reminded her of Alexander sometimes. To her, helping him out in second year sort of evolved. She went from being 'my friend in Ravenclaw' to a dear loved one.**

 **ANY PARTICULAR REASON WHY MARK/ARIES HAS THE MIXING OF MERLIN AND MORGAN?**

 **To those who noticed, well spotted. It's not exactly significant to the story, just important as a point of unity. Merlin and Morgan were mortal enemies, so seeing their descendants get together somewhere down the line is a welcome irony.**

 **ARE MARK AND ARIES RELATED? THEY'RE BOTH PURE-BLOOD AND ALL PURE-BLOODS ARE RELATED SO…**

 **Yes, they are. They're not direct cousins or anything though, they don't go for that sort of thing like the Gaunts and Lestranges did. They're actually related by accident. The Walladers and the Kimbles are the sorts of families that married Pure-bloods from overseas. At some point, their families did meet down the line and since then, it has been tradition for Walladers and Kimbles to be partners. That said, Mark actually has ancestry from around the world. He's got German, Turkish, Australian, and a bit of Italian on his mother's side. Aries has American ancestry on her mother's side, but also French, Russian, German, and Greek. The commonality is German, and that is where their ancestors met at some point. Mark and Aries are fifth cousins or so.**

 **DID THE GUARD EVER TRY TO INTERROGATE THE NEW ROOTS?**

 **Yes, but the New Roots didn't break and the Guard didn't dedicate all that much time to interrogating them. They had plenty of other things to worry about. As established, their declared enemy was the Arsenal. The ones who interrogated were few.**

 **WHAT'S INCOMMODO'S PROBLEM? HE SHOULD BE ACTING. HE SEEMS SO INACTIVE.**

 **He did seem rather inactive this story. It's a contrast to how dangerous he was in Book 5. Once he took Hogwarts, Incommodo has eyes on him. He isn't like Vodemort who just killed people and didn't care what others thought. Incommodo wants power and he wants it legitimately to decrease the risk of open rebellion. He took the Ministry by issuing a petition against the Minister, thus taking power legally. He went on to fill the void Phoenix left. As far as the Wizarding world was concerned, he was the more effective force standing between them and total annihilation. He wanted to keep it that way. This is why he preferred expelling rather than killing. He was also quiet with Lysander, and didn't try too hard for something he supposedly wanted. The office and its little objects became more trouble than they were worth. Had he known what those instruments could do as Lysander used them, he would've tried much harder.**

 **DID SETH REALLY WANT AL TO LIVE?**

 **Honestly? Yes. Eventually, there developed a sort of trust between Seth and Al and Seth liked that, and he began liking Al. He didn't want to kill someone who sort of became something like a friend. But… being Seth and knowing how to put priorities over emotions, he ignored it in the end. He fought with himself but in the end, he did try killing Al. It just didn't work, and yes, he is very grateful it didn't work.**

 **WERE THE NEW ARSENAL FOLLOWERS OLD HERPO SUPPORTERS OR SOMETHING?**

 **Yes, they were. Old families from ancient clans who supported him flocked over on command. They always believed he would return one day so when he did, they went over. Some stayed in Greece, having conformed to the new ways and were against Herpo, secretly hoping he'd lose there. Nonetheless, many of the news followers who came from Greece were old supporters descended from his original supporters from ancient times.**

 **WHO STAYS AT HOME WITH GINNY?**

 **Hannah Abbot at times, Otto stayed with her before he died, and other noncombatants. Hannah for one is busy looking after a bunch of orphans so the two spend quite some together. Luna started staying with her when she could after she was freed from the Reservation.**

 **WHY DIDN'T ALBUS' APPREANCE CHANGE?**

 **Originally, because the soul of Voldemort was just a small sliver. It built gradually, so his body didn't receive such a great shock inside. It was when it was ripped out that it changed physically. Albus is the only case where he avoided becoming physically deformed?**

 **HOW WERE AL'S PHYSICAL DEFORMITIES HEALED? IS SIMON THAT GOOD?**

 **Simon is pretty good but the hero who healed those deformities was Maria, who had access to Alchemy. Alchemy, in my canon, can heal any physical wound. And yes, it can even heal Mark's wound. Why they don't do so? Because to bring a leg or arm back, to bring any limb back, would require a sacrifice of a limb from another. That is not something Mark is willing to do. Alchemy is dark magic in my canon, so few perform it.**

 **HOW DID INK EVER GET THE SCEPTER?**

 **Grindelwald, who hoped to use something as powerful as the scepter, stole it from Greece. He rejected Herpo and never consented to his invasion, handing it to Ink. Grindelwald hoped for a young apprentice but it went out of control. The scepter was left and Britain returned it to Greece, while Ink changed.**

 **WHAT WAS MARIA'S/MARK'S PLAN?**

 **This was a little unclear in the book. Mark initially approached Incommodo to keep an eye on him. Through very smart deduction and rational thinking, he deduced what exactly Harry's plan against Incommodo was and wanted to keep an eye on things and decide what time was the right one to strike. When Incommodo started attacking Al, Mark moved the striking point up and called the other teachers who came and fought him. That plan actually very nearly worked too, and would've if Rojer hadn't fled. If Aries had been there, things would've gone very differently too. Maria had a plan somewhat connected but a little independent. Maria is self-serving but she wants to prove herself to her brother. She joined Incommodo as a backup, so if the Guard lost, she could protect herself. Even then, she still leaned to the side of the Guard and acted to save Al by convincing Incommodo to draw the Rune on him. She hoped that Al would live if one of the souls engraved with runes were trapped in the immortalizing orb, and she was right, in a way. But it was purely theoretical on her part.**

 **WHY SO MANY PREGNANT PEOPLE? ASTORIA, GINNY AND ROSE? WHY?**

 **Birth means new life and I hoped to bring new life after a big war. There really wasn't any other reason than that. Life goes on, even during war, and births still happen. The Potters had a new boy, the Malfoys had a girl, and Riley had a boy. Which leads me to the next question:**

 **WAS ROSE PREGNANT? IF SO, WHY? WHEN WHAT BROKE HER? SHE WAS NEVER THE TYPE, WAS SHE?**

 **Yes, she was. And no, she was not the type at all. The climax in Book 6 broke her and she- sort of lost herself. She shouldn't have, but her grief over Hugo putting himself in danger by going back in time, and her near losses brought her down. She didn't 'want' to be involved in the war but she found her family in the middle of it. If she had kept herself sane for another month, she wouldn't have gone so far with Riley but that's what happened. They conceived in June and delivered in March and yes, Ron and Hermione know.**

 **WHAT'S SCORPIUS' PROBLEM? WHY DID HE BETRAY PROXIMA LIKE THAT? WHY DIDN'T ALBUS? SAY SOMETHING!**

 **Scorpius was just afraid of Rojer. Rojer put fear in him, and Scorpius spent the next several years afraid, however irrational it might've been, that Rojer might take something precious from him. When Rojer further threatened to have Lucy killed, and take the first opportunity he got to see the Malfoys, including his then-unborn sister killed, he quailed. Rojer agreed to let him go only after he had Scorpius shut his mouth and witness the torture. He liked the idea of Scorpius feeling pathetic. So, forced into silence, Scorpius watched Alpha's torture. When Proxima begged him, Scorpius 'wanted' to say something, but didn't out of fear he'd lose someone dear to him. Albus was simply silenced so he couldn't say a word to Incommodo. He would've otherwise. That was how Rojer got away with things. Proxima knows why Scorpius stayed silent but she won't accept it as an excuse.**

 **HOW DOES THE SOUL THING WORK? HOW CAN SOMEONE BE PURE BUT TAINTED OR WHATEVER?**

 **There is a difference between being tainted and cracked. A crack happens when a soul commits murder, it becomes tainted when it makes a habit out of it and does so with Dark Magic. It's a little more difficult to become really tainted because one murder doesn't do it. Plus, it's possible to be a pure soul and still be evil. Look at Aramaster. Who has he killed directly? And it's also possible to be tainted and still be good, as Aries may tell you. She has killed and she did so with Dark Magic. In fact, I could argue she is as tainted as Seth who is neither good nor evil.**

 **WHATEVER HAPPENED TO ARAMASTER?**

 **There are rumors, of course: Some believe he died trying to flee, some believe he is secretly still in Britain trying to set up a new Reservation, and some believe he fled the country. The truth is, he fled. He fled Britain and was never seen again. He took an international Portkey to France and from there, fled to the States. No one knows but he is just living normally, trying very hard to just be a normal person. It isn't fair and he didn't get justice but not every bad guy or even losing side gets justice. Many end up living in seclusion, living normally like nothing ever happened and Aramaster and his crew is part of that. He is still traumatized by what he was ordered to do and how spectacularly he failed, he is very bothered by the fact that however certain he was in his own victory, his own beliefs, and his own convictions all led to nothing.**

 **HOW DID MARIA REPLACE ROSE WHEN IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE SAME PEOPLE AS LAST TIME?**

 **Maria is the only one who could've replaced Rose because she's naturally drawn to the Orb anyway. There's no rational reason Rose would've left anyway. At all, really.**

 **HOW COME LYSANDER COULD SEE THE LINE?**

 **Because he remembers the clearest, he remembers everything. Even when his memory was erased, he always felt there was something beyond the forest so the curiosity settled on him. The original line was visible to the curious, Lysander alone retained the curiosity after the initial adventure.**

 **DOES MARK KNOW ARIES KILLED PEOPLE?**

 **Yes, he does. She told him in the flashback in Book 5.**

 **DOES MARK KNOW ABOUT ALABASTER?**

 **Also, yes, he knows. He doesn't hold it against her.**

 **WHY WAS ALABASTER STILL IN SCHOOL?**

 **Blackmail to his parents. It was either that, or death.**

 **HOW OLD IS LYCAH?**

 **Same age as the Scamander twins. A year younger than Al.**

 **WHO WILL REPLACE LYCAH?**

 **After the climax, it was made clear that Lancet was too young and erratic to be in control of his magic completely. The best way was to expose him to regular magic, get his body used to that sort of air, so he became gamekeeper and replaced his late sister. For the longest time, he acted under supervision by Hagrid's portrait and an adult in the hut with him, at first a temporary replacement, and for a time Lorcan when he graduated.**

 **CAN'T THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT JUST BE TOLD TO REJECT ROJER?**

 **Yes, it can be and it was, but the fact he knew was uncomfortable for them.**

 **HOW IS THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN AL AND LILY?**

 **Good question and it… should be enjoyable to answer. Al and Lily are pretty good, actually. Lily doesn't have much of a social life, really, beyond her own family. What makes Lily- well- Lily, is that she loves her family and puts them before everything. She's close with Hugo and that's one thing, but she loves Al dearly. Of course, that doesn't say much, does it? She's his sister, we'll see. Of** _ **course**_ **she loves Al. So, we'll go into it a bit. Before Al left to Hogwarts, he was really close with his family. Harry, Ginny, James, (yes, even James) Lily, you name it. When he got sorted, it took adaptation and acceptance. James was prejudiced so rejected Al somewhat, Harry supported him, Ginny gave moral support, and Lily was his motivation. She was his little sister and he felt protective over her.**

 **Because he was out of Hogwarts a lot and the end of first year saw Mark join them, Al and Lily didn't continue that good relationship and was placed on hold till later. It wasn't till Book 4 when Al acted on Lily's behalf. In fact she was his driving force back then much like Alexander was Alexis' in Book 4. Her abduction worried him. Her later supposed death practically broke him (along with Alexis' supposed death, Al was seriously about to descend.) They love each other, it's just not shown very much in the early books because with Mark following Al home and giving him a lot to handle, and Lily being unable to help or even try getting involved in a fight she knows so little about, it was very hard for her to come out and be the sister she needed to be. She preferred to stick with Hugo and in Book 6, Lucy. That's just who she is. She sticks mostly with herself, otherwise, her own family. She doesn't handle society very well like Hugo or Al can.**

 **WHAT'S UP WITH LANCET?**

 **Lancet is a hybrid between Werewolf and vampire. He's not obliged to drink blood but he has a strong preference. Problem is, the scent or taste of blood trigger and transformation. At first, this contradictory venom in him nearly killed him by blocking a lot of his magical power. By using the dangerous but powered up Alchemical solution Maria loves, they managed to save him. However, this created a new problem. His magic is erratic and uncontrollable. They're not even sure he'll be able to attend Hogwarts and if he does, he'd have to learn privately and the results won't be positive. His magic is especially crazy when he transforms, which can be done with or without a full moon and can be triggered by the mere scent of blood. If it happens during a full moon, he is stuck as a Werewolf till the next full moon.**

 **DID LANCET ATTEND HOGWARTS? WHAT ABOUT ALEXANDER? NEIL? SETH?**

 **Lancet and Alexander never attended again. Nor were they forced. Hogwarts took a long time to recover and regain the students it lost. Parents lost trust, to be honest. Lancet believed, and many agreed with him, that it is simply too dangerous to place him there. He was given gamekeeper job instead, and Alexander, to this day, is trying to work on an object that helps people with magical troubles manage. No luck so far, though. Alexander left Hogwarts because he didn't believe he'd get anywhere. They didn't give a course on the only subject he really felt a passion for, and his best subjects were in limbo the following years while Hogwarts recovered. He preferred being tutored at home and sometimes, did self-study. Neil did not leave Hogwarts. He returned in spite of his earlier declaration he would not. As for Seth, he returned, but only a year later, so he was in Simon's and Sierra's year.**

 **WHY DOES HARRY WANT TO ERASE THE MUGGLE'S MEMORIES?**

 **My hands were tied. I am sorry, it's a horrible thing to do but while the war raged, the Muggles stayed quiet, helping to eradicate the Reservation. A silencing jinx was placed on social media and other methods of communication to stop the word escaping Britain. Afterwards, some explaining would have to be done. Realistically, the rest of the world finds out and the Ministries risk open warfare, or Britain acts. To them, it's the only viable alternative. I admit it was tempting writing a Muggle vs. Wizard book, but that would've required an eighth, maybe even a ninth book when I promised seven. On top of that, switching from a three-way fight to a Muggle vs. Wizard thing might've been a little bland, looking like a pathetic attempt at a sequel rather than a thought-out story. Since realistically, the Wizards will try to keep themselves secret, I could justify wiping memories, however bad a plan and however immoral it might seem.**

 **HOW MANY KIDS ARE THERE IN HOGWARTS? THE DORM NUMBERS DON'T MATCH UP TO ROWLING'S NUMBERS.**

 **Rowling says there are a thousand, but my dorms don't match up to this number. Nor do her dorms but mine definitely don't since some are abnormally small. Some say there are other dorms aside from the ones we see, and each year isn't limited to two dorms per house, one for boys and one for girls. Others simply say that Rowling added the numbers wrong since she did say math isn't her strong suit. I myself am bad at math but I could argue that mixing a rough estimate of 280 students and 1000 students is a pretty massive order. Not a likely mistake. Put simply, I don't know. Whatever explains the 1000 students rule, use that. I did the same as Rowling did and simply focused on the dorm we know. If there are any other people in Al's year, they were never seen and never will be. I am sorry, I do not know the answer to this question.**

 **DID ALBUS EVER BECOME MINISTER?**

 **Eventually, yes he did, if only to affirm to himself he could do a better job than Harry. He took a year off and lived in seclusion with Alexis and Alexander in Grimmauld Place. Afterwards, he helped Percy and Harry to bring the Wizarding world through the aftermath, and especially helped to crack down on the Goblins, who Albus unfortunately grew to have a prejudice for. However, Albus also acted as a curse-breaker. Sometimes, he let Scorpius take over so much of the time, they shared roles.**

 **WHY DIDN'T ASTORIA FLEE WITH LIBRA?**

 **Remember, the Malfoys look after their own and Astoria didn't like the idea of leaving. The idea certainly occurred to her but she never went through with it. She didn't want to leave any part of her family behind. Scorpius was still there and we all know the Malfoys sole motivation is each other. So, Astoria is not about to leave. In any case, she felt quite safe in the Manor and later the Room of Requirement where Melvin pretty much saved her before leaving.**

 **WHOSE SIDE WERE THE VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES ON?**

 **They weren't on any one side. They're human and have their own interests which can differ from other humans like them. Some vampires, particularly those in the forest, long feared the Reservation and took the side of the DA. Others were with the Reservation. Werewolves were mostly with the Reservation but a fair few chose to stay out of it. The DA had more use from vampires than Werewolves.**

 **DOESN'T INCOMMODO KNOW ABOUT THE KIDS GOING OUT TO FIGHT/ WHAT ABOUT THE TRACE?**

 **One or two readers wondered about this so here's my thinking: The trace, as we learned from Half-blood Prince, does not detect the specific Wizard activating it. Dobby did a hovering charm and they thought Harry did it. Using magic activates the trace. Another thing we need to remember is that Incommodo was out of the Ministry, and it was on the brink of falling, when they first left Hogwarts to fight the Reservation. So, as far as Incommodo** _ **might**_ **know, some underage kids have used magic in places the Reservation are known to be attacking. Meaning, they attacked the Lovegood tower and Incommodo knows underage magic was used there. They attacked Ottery St. Catchpole and the underage magic was detected there too. Here's another thing to consider: The Reservation drafted kids when they attacked Diagon Alley. So, this underage magic could very well be either Hogwarts students or kids the Reservation took and are forcing to do their bidding. Which, to Incommodo seemed more likely? The Reservation kids doing it. He considered the idea of Hogwarts students fighting them as plain dumb and t be honest, so did some of the Guard. I hope this cleared things up.**

 **DID APOLLO LIE TO INCOMMODO DURING THE BATTLE? HE SAID HE'D DIE BUT HE DIDN'T.**

 **If Apollo did lie, don't be surprised. Apollo is not above lying, especially to someone like Incommodo. However, at that point he did not lie. Apollo saw exactly what he said he saw, but knowing the future and how it would come about, Incommodo did things differently, thus changing the future. In short, Incommodo knew what a road would lead to and simply chose another road. What he did not know, and something Apollo deliberately kept from him, was that both roads led to Incommodo's failure. In that sense, you might call it a lie because an omitted truth is still considered a lie by some. Apollo usually keeps the future a secret, but he feared Incommodo so much, he didn't stop to think or second guess.**

 **CAN APOLLO CONTROL HIS VISIONS?**

 **Yes and no. When he's in a quiet environment, he can close his eyes and look into the future right on command. However, when he sleeps, or even at random intervals when he is awake, visions come and go. Particularly major visions and prophecies can cause blindness. In fact, he has so often been blinded, that as well spoken as he is, Apollo actually does not know how to read.**

 **WHAT MADE ARIES THINK THE FOREST WAS A GOOD PLACE TO HIDE APOLLO?**

 **Apollo knew it was a good place and seeing the future, he knew the odds of being attacked there were lower. Possible but still low. Aries hid him there hoping that being among fellow seers like Centaurs might help him, and the forest holding many secrets which the Centaurs alone know, it is not impossible that the Centaurs are best equipped to protect him.**

 **IS THERE ANY HOPE FOR NEIL?**

 **This was a question asked many times and answered in the Epilogue. However, I still put it because certain details are not known. Neil is not going to kill himself or anything. That idea has long since left his mind. The reasons for this are simple. Talking to Ink's ghost, talking to James, talking to Al or Sierra… all of that could only do good. In short, Al succeeded. However, they cut it pretty close. Had he never talked to Ink's ghost and somewhat made peace with death, he might've killed himself after losing his father. Neil's mentality is very fragile but by the time of the Epilogue, he is much better.**

 **HOW DID ALBUS LIVE?**

 **The rune goes to the soul. When this partnership was made, Al had himself and Voldemort while Incommodo had Ink and Herpo. Then, it was thrown in the air. Herpo gains power at the expense of Ink, Voldemort switched sides, and the Orb reset the souls. Voldemort went in and out, and on top of that, he is unable to move on. Since he was technically still part of the rune, Al could not move on either and neither could Ink or Herpo. However, the one attempt did weaken Incommodo as it cut him off from the rune, same with Al. In short, after one 'death' the Rune is useless. Had Al been hit again, he would've died but Incommodo would not have. The residue of the Rune still existed, though, and threw Al unconscious briefly.**

 **WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO SETH?**

 **Same as with Dudley. He saw himself, exactly as he was, for what he really was. He saw memories not of himself but of others around him, those he effected. He felt their emotions. That caused some sort of realization, he was able to put together and compare how he feels to how others felt. On top of that, his soul was nearly sucked out, so he was very shaken. The Dementor put a lot of true fear in him, fear he had never experienced before. He never had a trauma for him to remember one. Even the near-death of Simon didn't do it because Simon lived, and Seth could just push it aside and promise himself it wouldn't happen again. In short, like with Dudley, the Dementor had some positive effects as well as negative effects on him.**

 **WHY WAS HARRY BEING SO MEAN TO SETH? HE OFFERED VOLDEMORT REDEMPTION, WHY NOT SETH?**

 **Let's say Voldemort took Harry up on that generous offer. Would he have been kept out of prison? Doubtful. Offering Voldemort a chance of redemption is one thing. Harry does not** _ **need**_ **to offer Seth redemption because it's already there. But Harry does need to act as he was trained and told to act, to act as he has dreamed of acting since the original series when he dreamed of becoming an Auror. He's a Law Enforcement official, or at least he used to be, and he cannot hope to fix the Wizarding world if he does not give justice where it's due. Seth, regardless of how much Al, Simon and a lot of my readers may love him, has committed crimes.**

 **He was given amnesty for what he did from the beginning till Book 5. But his mistakes in Books 6 and 7 are answerable. Make no mistake, Harry intends to keep his promise. He never intended to let Seth rot for life (though Percy wanted to), but he does want to remind Seth that what he did will not go unanswered. Not in good conscience. Rewarding Seth for his style of doing things doesn't send the right message. So, he left him there for a month, even furnished the cell and treated him well. When he got out, he was suspended from Hogwarts for a year, placed on house arrest, and got a lifelong probation, just to make sure that the next time Seth does do something over-the-top, he'll be imprisoned for life.**

 **NOW, FOR THE DEATHS…**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL HAGRID? HE'S EVERYONE'S FRIEND. ROWLING SAVED HIM, WHY NOT YOU?**

 **Hagrid was the debuting death. Aside from the deaths of the Walladers, which basically serve as the Lily and James as the story, Hagrid was the real death to effect all. Hagrid functioned as the guard of Hogwarts, and when he died, Albus could feel inspired to start an entire group dedicated to guarding the castle. That was the role of the death at least. It also fit. Hagrid was the last piece of Dumbledore in the school, and the best candidate to go. Plus, it was high time to introduce his replacement. I could argue that Hagrid would not have been alive by the Epilogue, even if I let him live through the war. He was, after all, getting on in years. So, I guess it was time.**

 **DID YOU JUST KILL FIRENZE?**

 **Yes, I did. It was sort of pointless, except to show the extent to the Centaur's allegiance to someone like Apollo.**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL MOLLY? WHAT WAS THE POINT?**

 **Honestly? Nothing, and I apologize. Molly is perhaps the one death I really regret doing. I originally killed her to do something with Eric. Originally, Eric and Lucy would pursue a path of vengeance against Seth, and inflame tensions between Mark and Seth but… well, the more I wrote about Samantha, the more it became clear that her plotline would overshadow that of Eric and Lucy. In fact, those two began looking redundant because compared to Samantha, they're the moral ones. Plus, I knew that if they knew the full story, they at least are rational enough to understand why Seth did what he did, even if they disagree intensely. It would just feel even weirder to have them fight him, demand vengeance and retribution, and then do a 180 and forgive him. As that particular plotline of vengeance disappeared, the death of Molly sort of became pointless after that. I had a reason back then, it just never came to be and I really did hurt Eric and Lucy for nothing. I guess that's war but if I could do it all again, I'd delete her death gladly.**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL WALTER? IT CAUSED TOO MANY PROBLEMS.**

 **That's exactly the reason, unfortunately. Albus needed to lose a friend and so did Mark. Albus can't just go through a war with him leading a faction and not suffer any losses. He needed to lose someone close to him, someone friendly enough, and a kind of newborn hero who would get involved in the war and fight the good fight and die to show the true meaning of fighting in a war. Walter got himself entangled in a dispute when he saved Seth from Ridge and ever since, Rojer held it against him and intended to kill him. He is the first of Albus' dormitory to die and the character that sets off Mark's depression and Samantha's insanity, aspects of their personalities that was previously unexplored. On top of that, since Seth set Hogsmeade up, it was important to hve at least one death to show the negative side of Hogsmeade, so no one can say that good things came from the fight.**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL THE HOGWARTS TEACHERS? TOO MANY DEATHS IN ONE BOOK.**

 **Again, that is the reason. Book 6 was supposed to set up Book 7. Book 7, Incommodo takes over, puts him really close to our heroes so we can justify an ultimate battle with him. If Incommodo is to take over, it is only right that all the Heads of Houses, the Deputy Headmistress and the Headmaster,** _ **especially**_ **the Headmaster, die. This way, nobody can genuinely replace the Headmaster since the entire chain of command is disintegrated. That's also why I had Seth kill the Governors.**

 **WHY DID SETH KILL THE GOVERNORS?**

 **To solidify Incommodo's control. Seth had a feeling Incommodo would be forced to hold back once he enters Hogwarts and he also rather hoped that being so close, it would be far easier to take him out. Basically, to him, Incommodo is far easier dealt with in Hogwarts than in the Ministry. He didn't want any governors interfering cause some might've voted against Incommodo.**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL MR. OLLIVANDER? HE WAS AWESOME.**

 **To give Melvin a reason to fight, and a motivation to stick with the Guard.**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL JAMES? THAT'S A LITTLE HORRIBLE FOR TOO MANY PEOPLE.**

 **James is the single most important death in the series. They had worked together out of necessity but they were never buds or true partners. Albus never knew the real James underneath and would not learn of this James unless he met the one person who did meet that James. Neil Nott. That is the reason I introduced Neil's story and the reason I killed James. Neil would not talk to Albus unless James had died so, James died. Plus, let's face it, Neil relying slely on James was a little unhealthy. At least now he has the chance to act for himself. Now he can get better. Albus also needed to lose a brother to really harden him and get him dedicated and involved in the war with full desire to see it through. I could not in good conscience, let the entire Potter family live. Losing a friend is not enough, especially compared to Harry who lost more than just friends. James had to go in relation to Neil** _ **and**_ **Albus. James' death changes Albus and helps him to understand things. For this reason, I consider James the single most significant death in my series.**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL THEODORE, MARIUS, DRACO AND ERNIE? ALL IN ONE CHAPTER? WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?**

 **Haha, it may be considered mean, yes. Once again, Hogwarts needed to lose its teachers. As the climax came up, Incommodo needed to lose those next to him. Throughout the year, he lost his allies one by one. Tyro, Rojer, and ultimately Lex. The four who fought him were significant because they were part of Harry's plan against Incommodo. Unfortunately, it failed because when Incommodo made a move on Al, they were forced to act early to save him. Their deaths allowed Hogwarts to truly go under and for Incommodo to take over in a way he never had before.**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL FORA? I LIKED HER.**

 **Originally, she would've lived. I quite liked her too, but she wasn't really an heir. A lot of people already wondered why Kabe wasn't the Heir since she didn't seem to be set to add anything. I thought that killing her would awaken something in Kabe and bring the truth out.**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL MORPHEUS? HE WAS INNOCENT!**

 **I could've killed Melvin or Morpheus. I knew one of them had to die, and I thought Morpheus dying as Melvin tried saving him would awaken a sort of selflessness in Melvin, change his priorities a bit. He was selfish, but he had priorities. I could've also killed Melvin and allow Morpheus to retain the wandshop but Melvin makes more sense here.**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL ROSE? I HATED HER BUT SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT.**

 **No, she didn't. Still, she had to go. Rose was always slated to die. I gave her what roles I could but I always found her quite difficult to write. So difficult, I almost looked forward to her death. Anyways, the real reason she died was to give a sense of poetry to Hugo. Something bad and tragic apat from some recoverable insanity. Throughout the series, Hugo was the happiest of all my characters. I mean it. Some readers thought he must've had a horrible life having to put up with Rose but that was never the case. He had an ambition to play Quidditch, a smart, protective sister, a brilliant cousin who shared his Quiddith interest, another brilliant cousin he remained close with, and two parents. Till Book 7, that family remained untouched. They had injuries but always pulled through and Hugo always recovered. Rose's death would put an end to that. At least the war can end and Hugo can have a sense of loss.**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL RILEY? HE WAS MY FAVORITE OF ALBUS' DORM MATES.**

 **Mine too, apart from Scorpius at least. Unfortunately, he had to go too. I always had the intention to end the series with only Albus and Scorpius the survivors of their original dormitory. And honestly, if Adam from Hogwarts Hurricane had stayed, he would've died too just for that reason. Riley was smart, he was thoughtful, and his heart was in the right place. He was selfless. Being so, I always imagined a day when he would repay Lorcan for all he had done for him and his brother. It's sad, but another friend Albus had to lose.**

 **WHY SO MANY PREGNANT PEOPLE AND WHY DID THEY DIE?**

 **Well, Ginny's alive but good question. Astoria was to die, but not before giving birth. Same with Rose. Libra Malfoy, Raphael Blackberry, and Lucas Potter would make up the healing of Al's generation. Being the brother of Albus, they weren't exactly the next generation, but not the old one either. They're a gray area, and I thought having them orphaned stated that quite well. What's important to note is that they are also different, each of them lost something precious to them earlier than they can remember. Lucas lost a brother he never knew but has his parents and sees his foster brother and his regular brother every weekend. Libra lost her mother and father very early in life and was raised by her brother. Raphael lost his mother and father on the same day, never knew any of them, and was raised by his grandparents. I wanted to build just that to really show Al's generation healing and getting happier. Lucas, Libra and Raphael symbolize that.**

 **WHY DID YOU KILL LAURA? HASN'T MARK SUFFERED ENOUGH?**

 **He has suffered enough, but Laura… there isn't really an in-story reason other than the fact that I always had a nagging suspicion Laura wouldn't live too long, even as an adult. She just isn't the type. No real reason why, just a gut feeling. Killing her just felt like the right way to do things. I guess the real in-story reason was that it would really provide Mark with an alternative and destroy the Purifiers and the Reservation. They were always his enemies and so he would be the one to end them.**

 **OK, FINE. THEN, WHY SO MANY?**

 **I don't really know. What really makes it seem like so many is the amount in Book 6. That book has twenty-twenty-one deaths. What is worth saying, though, is that many of these deaths are either of bad guys or deaths done off screen on characters that didn't mean much at the time of their deaths. I mean. The Walladers being killed was important, sure, but as of Book 1, not really. Just a reason to bring Mark to the Potters. They were not given significance until Book 6. Book 5, one death was pointless, yes, but the other was pretty important. Once Book 6 came along, they had to go. There was no way I could justify a mass firing of all the teachers once Phoenix died and no way Phoenix would leave the Headmastership** _ **unless**_ **he died. The later books were massacres, yes, and I'm sorry, but they did have to go and writing again, I'd still do it because they still, till now, had to go.**


	47. Author's Note IV Final Thank You

**Hi, all!**

 **So, four years ago, I started publishing this fan fiction. What so few know is that I actually started envisioning and writing this in 2008. It took me three years to psyche myself up and publish it, always wondering how it would be received. I'm not the most popular Albus Potter writer in the world, and definitely not the best next generation writer and I never had any delusions that I was. However, I am one of three main writers who either have finished their series, or are getting there. I am very grateful that all the work I put into this series was worth it, at least in my eyes. Every PM and review I receive make me all the more grateful that I pushed ahead, and make me happier that there are people reading what I had to write.**

 **For me, personally, it raised my own confidence as a writer, even if by a little bit. I cannot thank you enough for the love people have for Alexis Ackerly or Seth Lean, or the sympathy Neil Nott has gotten, or the hate that is thrown at characters like Lycah Thrope or Rose Weasley. These characters remained in my mind, I don't think I'll be forgetting them anytime soon. I enjoyed writing them too much.**

 **I remember greatly enjoying writing some scenes, feeling sad on others knowing where they'd lead up to, and looking forward to others just for the thrill of writing them. The most enjoyable climax to write had to be Enchanter's Princess, the most enjoyable book had to be Medieval Relics, the most enjoyable character to write had to be Mark Wallader, and the most enjoyable scenes had to be the ones between Albus and Soto/Seth/Mark/Hugo. So enjoyable and I will miss them.**

 **Some events were changed drastically, like the very existence of Aries was not thought of until Book 4. Some events were never really going to happen until I decided they would fit well, such as the climax of Hogwarts Hurricane. Some of the climaxes have remained the same way for years, most notably the Hogsmeade battle of Book 5 (hardly needed editing) to the final battle in Book 7. And yet, an entire book needed rewriting. Book 6 was written and rewritten at least four times before I was satisfied with it, the plot of Book 6 itself was scrapped three times over and for all its scrapping, the climax remained (sort of.) If after all of this, the end result was worth your time to read, then…**

 **Thank you. Really, thank you all. Thank you to the reviewers who have continued reviewing from the publishing of Forgotten Memory till now, thank you to the readers who took the time to review, whether they started from the beginning, or started around the updating of Goblin's Amulet or Enchanter's Princess, thank you to the readers who took the time to PM me questions and feedback, thank you to the reviewers and readers who only recently came, thank you to those who placed this series in their favorites, communities, or their alert lists, and thank you to the many silent readers who read, enjoyed and left. I have tried to remember each and every one of you, and greatly appreciate all the feedback you had to offer. Honestly? More often than not, the series got better because of you. From your feedback and criticisms, all your time you put into reading, made this climax possible.**

 **So, honestly, thank you very much.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **-Colin Creevey (Andy)**


End file.
